Samsara: Flor de vida y Pétalos de muerte
by God-of-Machines
Summary: Vivió una vida lo mejor que pudo, pero siempre fue una con un gran vació, ahora en un lugar que no le pertenece tendrá que vivir una vida como cualquier otro. Para llenar ese vació que nunca pudo llenar, vivir la vida que jamas vivió y pasar por un ciclo de cambio en medio de un mundo imposible asegurando lo único que antes y después de la muerte siempre fue suyo... su propia vida.
1. Mundo imposible

Y entonces con la toda la gracia posible de alguien muerto, abrió los ojos como un hombre que despertó luego del cálido abrazo de una madre atenta y cariñosa… solo que dicha madre era un aspecto de finalidad que representaba el fin de la existencia, lo cálido fue frío como la soledad de la nada, la sensación fue inquietante por decir al menos.

Su pecho zumbaba y su corazón latía frenéticamente como si estuviera bajo persecución, imposibilitado por los cálidos brazos de la muerte.

Su respiración fue larga, casi metodológica. Si no fuera por el detalle de tener los pulmones vacíos o la necesidad de respirar que le bridára alguna prueba de su existencia tomando todo el oxígeno que sus débiles pulmones podían obtener entonces pensaría que todo era una ilusión, la verdad sea dicha, el pobre intento y su tenacidad por negarse a quedarse abajo en un sentido literal y figurado podría considerarse encomiable pero por desgracia aún permanecía en el suelo sucio y frío que solo podría brindar la tierra.

Él había recordado morir, sí. También recordaba el tiempo más allá en el eterno valle de sombras donde no había nada más que la oscuridad, aun podía sentir el dolor fantasmal de las heridas en su lecho de muerte, fue lenta, dolorosa y muy agonizante, morir en medio de una autopista cubierto de un cargamento peligroso en el epicentro de un desastre involucrado con un cargamento industrial de nitrógeno líquido, llamas alimentadas por un suministro de gasolina, bajo el peso de un tanque de agua en temporada de tormenta y tifones era malo. Bueno, al menos el cable de alto voltaje no lo había matado al instante cuando entró en contacto con el agua y por consiguiente con él, recordó los choques eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo, fue una sensación que le lleno de ingravidez, tal vez si se miraba en retrospectiva ese fue su mayor alivio, estaba seguro que durante los choque eléctricos sus nervios debieron ser severamente dañados o fritos para llevarlo más cerca de la comprensión, eso le evitó sentir por completo el gran desplazamiento de roca, tierra y lodo que seguramente lo aplastó luego de desprenderse por los lados de la montaña, después todo fue oscuridad.

Fue una muerte bastante llamativa, agua, viento, fuego, electricidad y tierra fueron su asesino. Curioso, ahora podía comprender completamente, nadie podía saber cuándo llegaría su fin, todo mundo podría imaginar algún escenario pero la verdad es que llegaría de forma impensable y en el momento menos imaginado como ladrón en la noche, pero… ¿morir con los elementos más conocidos por el ser humano? Eso fue otra cosa, los cinco elementos primarios en la vida cotidiana de las personas podía llegar a ser toda una experiencia, dicho esto sin alguna clase de juego de palabras. Puede que de alguna manera estuviera vivo… otra vez, pero aún se sentía tan agotado que pensaba que moriría por agotamiento, fue luego de un largo tiempo cuando sentía que podía moverse un poco y recuperó un poco de su visión que pudo salir de esa espesa niebla de colores y opacidad en forma de túnel para apreciar con detalle donde se encontraba.

Lo primero fue el cielo lleno de nueves grises relampagueantes que anunciaban lluvia, estaba en un lugar lleno de árboles, matorrales con colores llamativos propios del otoño, incluso aun en su condición, tenía las fuerzas suficientes para girar su cabeza a un lado y ver las hojas caídas de las plantas o el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba a unos metros de él de forma horizontal. Un tiempo más tarde cerca de tres cuartos de hora reunió la energía suficiente para arrastrase por la tierra al árbol más cercano para afincar su espalda al tronco y finalmente echar un vistazo de manera más adecuada donde quiera que estuviera. Echando su cabello oscuro a un lado de su rostro pudo ver de manera más precisa su ubicación, arboles por doquier, una zona inclinada al igual que el conducto de agua y la falta del bullicio de la civilización, si comenzara a teorizar diría que estaba en una clase de bosque que se extendía por la montaña o alguna zona olvidada de dios, lo único que perturbaba el silencio absoluto eran los ruidos ocasionales de algún animal en la distancia, pero por el momento tenía algunos puntos más importantes que tratar, primero lo primero.

Estaba vivo, dolor y agotamiento se expandía por su cuerpo, un claro indicio ante cualquier duda sobre los últimos momentos antes de aparecer donde quiera que estuviera, significa que de hecho la vida antes del ahora luego del despertar fue real, por consiguiente él era Thomás Alexander Johnson, un profesor de matemáticas a mitad de graduarse como ingeniero en la UASD de Santo Domingo en los países latinoamericanos o al menos lo fue…

Resulta que murió relativamente joven, apenas comenzaba su vida y estaba pensado en algún compromiso, pensaba volver a España luego de más de una década para profundizar su amistad con una vieja amiga en sus años intermedios de estudiante, ellos eran lo suficientemente amables para comenzar una amistad y ser cordiales, se podría decir que tenían una amistad con beneficios durante todo el tiempo que se conocieron lamentablemente como cualquier inmigrante tenía que volver a su país y por ello durante algunos años perdieron el contacto pero después de cumplir los dieciséis pudo contactarse con ella tras encontrar la dirección de Gmail en uno de sus viejos cuaderno que estaba a punto de desechar, luego de eso el tiempo paso y después de graduarse a los veintiuno fue profesor de matemáticas en la universidad por cuatro años, gracias a su título y sus buenas notas pudo conseguir una beca en Francia y estudiar ingeniería, luego comenzó a salir con su vieja amiga y desde entonces había tenido una vida bastante movida gracias a sus viajes por toda Europa, Alicia, su vieja amiga había decidido estudiar medicina luego de una de sus charlas cuando apenas era un adulto en la UASD, fue con pura dedicación que ambos consiguieron entrar en el mismo programa de becas internacionales.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder llamar lo que tenían como una "relación" a pesar de todas las deficiencias pero la verdad fue que eran más amigos que una pareja y habían decidido comprometerse, ya sea que no tuvieran en mente a alguien más o la falta de cercanía ellos planeaban formar una familia en el futuro y cuando murió estaba en uno de sus viajes en su país natal por el obsequio de su abuela, se trataba de una vieja sortija de bodas, en vida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser considerado uno más de sus hijos en vez de un nieto más. La última conversación que tubo con Alicia fue una por largo alcance a unos diez kilómetros del aeropuerto con destino a Madrid donde ella lo estaría esperando con sus padres y un primo hasta que de un momento a otro ocurrió el evento de su muerte, fue una lástima, sentía más lastima por su prometida que preocupación por su fin, ella siempre fue una gran chica pero desde que la conoció prefirió estar sola, en el fondo él creía que fue por aquel día cuando en medio de su adolescencia su novio la dejo por alguna extraña razón, ella siempre fue todo un dulce para los ojos, con las curvas adecuadas en el lugar correcto desde temprana edad, ella era la clásica europea de tez clara, cabello castaño largo lizo con cola de caballo y personalidad pegajosa, ella era la clase de persona que persona que pertenecía al círculo popular, por lo que nunca entendió el motivo de su preferencia por un solitario que prefería no ser el foco de atención como él, en cuanto a su relación, no era amor, de hecho era más como una amistad con beneficios que a lo largo del tiempo ambos en algún punto habían decidido quedarse juntos y como no querían alejarse uno del otro la vida los convenció para dar el paso y simular para tener un poco más de normalidad.

Pero volviendo al tema… otros puntos a tratar eran las diferencias de proporción de su cuerpo, era evidente que sus manos y todo su cuerpo se había encogido por alguna razón, en realidad nunca fue realmente alto, fue más como una persona un poco bajita o a penas con la altura adecuada para su edad. Su cabello, bueno no tenía quejas, se sentía más o menos igual, grueso cabello negro con flequillo que cubría mi ojo derecho y un poco del izquierdo si se agitaba, lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era que este era más largo de lo que recordaba, según podía sentir llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros.

Era curioso como la ropa que tenía su yo adulto por alguna razón parecía encajar en su escuálido cuerpo, fue como si ellas también se encogieran, llevaba suéter ligero de cuello largo mangas largas de color azul oscuro, pantalones de sarga Slim Fit azul marino con zapatos oscuros, sencillo pero elegante, nada mal para alguien de clase media con una prometida rica.

En si no era un problema y para ser sincero, no le importaba en absoluto, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir y buscar la civilización o construir un refugio, pero en lo personal optaría por un refugio, a duras penas podía caminar por lo que durante unos minutos de su caminata encontró una rama lo suficientemente fuerte y recta para implementarlo como una vara o bastón, eso felicitaría la extenuante caminata.

Y así lo fue.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas caminando por un denso bosque, siempre siguiendo el camino del riachuelo, en esos cuatro días había recuperado el sentido de normalidad de su cuerpo y ya podía caminar sin ninguna clase de problemas. Como no había podido encontrar ninguna de clase de asentamiento se vio obligado a construir para sobrevivir, en vista de que ya tenía una fuente de agua dulce y limpia su segunda prioridad fueron refugio en lo más alto que pudiera permitirse para poner una distancia segura de los depredadores y fuego para brindarle calor, visibilidad y ahuyentar a quienes quisieran darle un bocado.

Su refugio constaba de un techo hecho a base de hojas y ramas que eran los materiales más comunes dado que estaba en un bosque con mucha flora, una hamaca con el mismo material pero con algunas hojas más suaves con lianas y el fuego hecho con la fricción de una ramita seca, paja y hojas muertas y leña que selecciono de algunos árboles que considero lo suficientemente buenos para el calor. Lo siguiente fue el alimento pero para ello necesitaba alguna clase de arma, dudaba seriamente que pudiera cazar algo con una pequeña ramita que en dicho momento solo funcionaba como un simple punto de apoyo, por lo tanto su siguiente tarea fue construir una arma como lo hicieron los ancestro de la humanidad, él podría cazar lanzando rocas y si su lanzamiento de cosas seguía siendo tan bueno como lo fue en vida con el lanzamiento de cuchillos o dardos no tendría tantos problemas como un simple novato. Sin embargo, no podría confiar mucho en que sus capacidades siguieran tan funcionales como era costumbre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación de su cuerpo, por lo menos de momento podía encontrar que tratara con problemas cognitivos o alguna clase de retraso por el retroceso de edad tan brusco.

Le tomó un día más para encontrar algo con que fabricar una simple daga tras encontrar roca similar a cerámica, un material lo suficientemente dócil para tomar forma y ser afilado pero lo suficientemente resistente para no romperse cuando se necesitara, la creó para que pudiera implementarse como lanza y cuchillo, así pudo cazar de manera adecuada y cortar la carne cuando cocinara, el verdadero desafío el cazar algo.

Por más increíble que fuera había notado una extraña sensación que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Fue… un cosquilleo frío que nunca estuvo allí, fue una sensación completamente errónea y equivocada, algo que no debería estar con él, normalmente podía enfocarse y sentirla si se concentraba lo suficiente, como si tratara de mirar dentro de sí mismo, fue un torrente de energía azul-violeta con conductos y vías por todos lados que curiosamente tenía la forma de mi cuerpo, como si esa cosa azul en realidad fuera mi propia alma. Esa extraña y antinatural aura podría ser la causante de su agotamiento o la milagrosa recuperación y si realmente fuera así tal vez esa cosa podría ayudarlo a cazar.

En vida él fue una persona que se mostró con interés en algunas cuestiones como la literatura fantástica, juegos de rol, series animadas, películas extravagantes y mitos históricos pocos comunes que cualquier persona tomaría como algo infantil o inmaduro a pesar de sus logros. Su ahora llamada alma, parecía ser muy parecida a las ilustraciones sobrenaturales o espiritistas referentes a los términos utilizados en algunas culturas, ya sea el Chi, Ki, Chakra o magia, el concepto siempre compartía la similitud del poder y la fuerza interior, a él siempre le gustaron ese tipo de cosas, era algo de lo que siempre estuvo un poco avergonzado pero que siempre aceptó. Normalmente no consideraría "experimentar" con dicha cosa por obvias razones de lógica simple, en la vida real esas cosas no existían pero ahora… no sabía que pensar, más aun cuando cargaba la evidencia, a veces incluso dudaba que estuviera en su propia realidad y no en otro mundo con otra vida usurpado el cuerpo de alguien más o que todo fuera producto del estímulo de su propia mente en un pobre intento de despertar, suponiendo que estuviese en un hospital acostado en una camilla en coma profundo.

\- Joder – maldijo mientras se lamentaba por otra presa que se escapaba.

A ese ritmo moriría por falta de calorías, un ser humano podría sobrevivir aproximadamente dos meses sin alimento pero en su caso al ser un niño endeble su cuerpo jamás lograría tal hazaña, ya tenía más de dos semanas si alimentarse y solo bebiendo agua, necesitaba alimento desesperadamente y dudaba que de no ser por su estado psicológico de un adulto y la anomalía espiritual estuviera siendo devorado por los diferentes depredadores en el bosque, uno nunca podía ser poco cauteloso en su situación. Fue durante el día siguiente donde realmente comenzó a considerar su circunstancias como algo real, incluso en su tiempo en pleno siglo XXI las complejidades del cerebro continuaban siendo un enigma para las mentes más dotadas, no existía nada que estuviera mejor diseñado que el órgano intelectual, la cantidad de conexiones neuronales que tenía una persona común era algo inaudito, por lo que en un principio dudaba que su mente no estuviera jugando con él pero ya habían pasado semanas y sentía todo como real, tenía que aceptarlo esta realidad extraña ahora era su realidad por más disparatada que la encontrara, por ende, comenzaría a darle el punto de vista de algo real, en resumen, a partir de ese momento tomaría cualquier anomalía como algo verdadero y por ello la sensación extraña y equivocada ahora formaba parte de él, a dicha singularidad le llamaría "factor X" no era lo más original pero para él era lo suficientemente bueno para una referencia.

Por suerte esa misma noche pudo tomar su primer bocado gracias a algunos huevos de aves en las ramas de algunos árboles y dos pescados y esa misma noche nuevamente se concentró buscar el factor x que envolvía su alma en posición de loto, esta vez profundizo lo suficiente para tratar de comprender la naturaleza del su poder benefactor y como las otras veces solo pudo ver una figura humanoide solo que esta vez pudo notar que las proporciones del cuerpo y el alma no coincidían en lo absoluto, de hecho si tuviera que ser más detallista diría que por alguna razón su alma era del mismo tamaña que su cuerpo anterior, como si ella no hubiese sido reducida, que interesante. Luego presto más detalle a los conducto similares a los vasos sanguíneos donde la aura parecía desplazarse con velocidad, de hecho, la extraña aura circulaba como el agua a presión en una red de tuberías y esta red se entrelazaba con todos los órganos internos, principalmente con su cerebro, corazón en su espada y el estómago, de allí circulaba por todo su cuerpo, fue como tener un motor principal que tenía varios derivados internos como la energía termonuclear, eso explicaba unas cuantas cosas. Si su cuerpo era un motor que producía energía como una maquina significaba que podría usar dicha energía podría usarse para diversos fines, por lo tanto si quería sobrevivir el factor x como arma suplementaria.

Ahora había muchos inobedientes con esto último y todos ellos en el peor de los casos lo matarían, por lo que si iba a usar las ventajas que en teoría podría obtener tenía que ser meticuloso y prudente. Uno de los mayores peligro que pendía pensar era el agotamiento, esta cosa estaba envuelto con su alma y esparcido por todo el cuerpo pero el problema principal representaba el agotamiento espiritual, estaba dispuesto a apostar que en algún momento tendría la habilidad suficiente para hacer casi cualquier cosa siempre y cuando pudiera utilizar el poder.

No sabía si alguien que naciera con ello podría ser con consiente de su escancia como lo hacían parecer en las películas, puede que no lograra mucho pero estaba seguro que con el enfoque adecuado podría lograrlo, después de todo el tiempo no era un lujo del cual disponía, cada día que pasaba sin alimento era un día que lo acercaba más a la muerte, no estaba dispuesto a morir nuevamente, haría lo necesario para asegurar su supervivencia.

Con ese enfoque y horas más tarde de practicar sentir la energía dentro de él levantó una mano hasta la altura de su pecho para lograr sentir nuevamente la sensación extranjera de cosquilleo de todo su cuerpo a la palma de la mano. Su teoría era que el factor x era similar a las energías fantásticas o mitológicas de su vida anterior, de hecho hubo una en particular que resultaba bastante parecida, de allí la constante meditación y la postura.

Al principio se sintió como si miles de hormigas diminutas recorrieran su cuerpo con la dirección de la energía, después fue el brillo con el mismo color de su alma que rodeo todo su antebrazo por completo. Fue como si el polvo se levantara del aire, partícula por partícula, similar al efecto visual de una franja de luz hasta que se concentró como una llama. Realmente no noto el tiempo que duro para lograr tal hazaña pero segundos después de que la llamarada Azul-violente lamiera su brazo los rayos de luz y el sol lo sacaron de su trance.

Durante unos minutos contemplo como el sol iluminaba todo a su paso pero luego de darle un último vistazo volvió a su estado de concentración sobre el asunto, dado que podía sentir la energía con bastante facilidad al parecer eso también le daba cierto control cuando se trataba de enfocarla en algunas partes de su cuerpo pero primero tenía que experimentar para tomar un decisión, perder el tiempo en algo que no lo hacía productivo era una sentencia, por ello camino unos cuantos paso hasta llegar a uno de los tantos árboles que lo rodeaba para analizar el potencial de dicho poder, un solo puñetazo en el tronco era todo lo que necesitaba y si se equivocaba solo tendría horas de sueño desperdiciadas y un efecto de luz colorido, con eso, se posicionó frente a su víctima y lazo un puñetazo sin bacilar.

El efecto fue inmediato, normalmente tal acción solo le dejaría toda la mano con dolor por el resto del día o tal vez alguna ruptura pero el golpe en seco del impacto mezclado con un chasquido le confirmaron que de hecho, la energía colorida parecía fortalecerle, cuando retiro su puño del tronco tenia enterrada media mano en la madera del árbol, uno en muy buen estado de salud que ahora llevaría durante toda su vida un agujero con la marca de un puño infantil, el golpe debió ser devastador, sin duda alguna eso rompería las costillas de cualquiera, no podía imaginar el poder que tendría si aun estuviese en su anterior cuerpo en perfecto estado de salud, sin duda alguna seria lo suficiente para matar en una pelea si lograra unas buenas oportunidades.

_Bien, bien. Si pudiera aplicar el mismo concepto a mis piernas eso aumentaría las probabilidades cuando trate de cazar esos malditos conejos silvestres, ya veremos quien ríe cuando los tengo ensartados en el fuego pero suponiendo que logre tal hazaña con la mitad de tiempo o al instante el principal problema sería el efecto de aceleración – pensó dándole una mirada a todos los obstáculos en forma de árboles, ramas, raíces, rocas etc… con una mueca de disgusto – _Lo más prudente seria encontrar una planicie lo suficientemente plana para acelerar de desde cero a una velocidad x.

La principal ventaja de su experiencia con el árbol fue que por lo menos aplicar los conceptos básicos para fortalecer sus piernas era que le resultaba más fácil si tenía en cuenta las funciones del cuerpo humano y su biología, no quería quedar lisiado por experimentar con una energía que apenas acababa de conocer. Pude que el uso constante de ella fuera dañino o nocivo como una sustancia debido a su constante uso, sobre todo porque existía la posibilidad ya que la fuente de poder era algo extranjera.

Finalmente cuando encontró un terreno que cumplía con los requisitos pudo practicar, las primeras veces acabo rodando por la hierba por la gran velocidad con la cual se desplazó y a fuerza de empuje, si tratar con la fuerza centrífuga fue un dolor pero una tarde completa de practica fue suficiente para correr a gran velocidad y mantenerse en pie de manera decente, no había roto el récord mundial, la última vez que recordó quien tenía el récord mundial de los doscientos metro fue Usain Bolt con menos de veinte segundos, si calculaba dicho tiempo en un trayecto de cincuenta metros el resultado sería menos de cinco segundos, y él usando el poder x había hecho esa marca ¡DIEZ, DIEZ!

Él tenía el cuerpo de un niño de guardería por dio santo, que lograra ese tiempo con el doble fue antinatural, inhumano, inaudito, ni siquiera un niño con esa edad podría lograrlo aunque estuviera conectado con esteroides con una manguera de bomberos, esta cosa sin duda era peligrosa, el conejo bastardo no tuvo la mínima posibilidad cuando clavó su cuchillo en su espalda y por primera vez en semanas pudo lograr comer adecuadamente con las propiedades necesarias para vivir por más tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que despertó, un mes tratando de encontrar civilización a medida que se desplazaba de manera lenta pero segura y su nueva vida constaba de construir un refugio cada cierta distancia, cazar animales pequeños y practicar con el factor x para hacerlo más versátil. Con cada día cada practica podía entrar el factor x más moldeable, fue como si fuera magia, nadie debería tener tanto dominio y control de su cuerpo, lo más parecido fueron esas películas exageradas o series animadas con gente que tenía algún poder con una funcionalidad similar, en vida más cercano a ello fueron los asiáticos que tenían fama y la habilidad para maniobrar su cuerpo de una manera increíble, como una danza elegante, disciplinada y al mismo tiempo impresionante. En circunstancias normales jamás sería capaz de ser tan ágil como ellos y monos a la edad tan joven según aparentaba, recordó que más o menos a esa edad su mayor logro físico fue poder pararse sobre las manos bocabajo durante dos o tres segundos y luego caer pero ahora… era difícil perder el equilibrio, su yo anterior no tendría una oportunidad cuando se trataba de equilibrarse o de hacer acrobacias, incluso el parkour era mucho más fácil en comparación.

La casa era que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, mucho, más de lo acostumbrado en toda su vida y eso le preocupo, si la temperatura continuaba disminuyendo llegaría a un punto donde el refugio y el fuego ya no serían suficiente pero eso solo sería si estuviera muy al norte o al sur pero claramente no estaba donde murió, solo la temperatura era suficiente para confirmarle, significaba que se había desplazado cientos o en el peor de los casos miles de kilómetros de distancia con referencia a su ultima ubicación en menos de un parpadeo o tal vez una eternidad, fue inquietante pero aún tenía una pequeña duda que carcomía su calma poco a poco.

Puede que ya no esté en su mundo o peor, cuando despertó vino al reino de los vivos pero en otra realidad, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar…

Ya sabía que no estaba donde fue el accidente y posiblemente estaba en otra realidad por las pruebas proporcionadas gracias al poder x pero aún existía la duda de estar en otro tiempo que no fuera el 2019, si las cosas eran de ese modo el mundo tal y como lo conocía era diferente ahora era un completo extraño, su únicas herramientas de supervivencia eran la experiencia con el conocimiento pasado y el factor x pero…

¿Y si hay más como él?

Era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar, nada evitaba que existieran personada con capacidades sobrenaturales, él era una prueba de ello y negar la posibilidad de forma inmediata seria imprudentemente estúpido. Si todo estaba como realmente esperaba que no estuviera todo era una amenaza, el mundo era el depredador en la cima de la cadena alimenticia y se negaba a ser el bufe, no sería la presa de nadie.

* * *

Tenía que encontrar civilización rápido, a medida que los días continuaban pasando y el sol se ponía un vez más sobre la tierra la temperatura continuaba bajando, al parecer el invierno se acercaba y si continuaba así moriría de hipotermia, cada vez estaba más seguro de su posición al norte y si no podía encontrar algún pueblo o ciudad ya no podría sobrevivir. Cazar y construir un sitio para el reposo era una cosa pero estar preparado para soportar el invierno era otra, si continuaba de esa manera no tendría la mínima oportunidad.

Fue por eso que avanzo tanto como pudo por la desembocadura de la fuente de agua, la lógica simple y el sentido común le decían que de encontrar a otros seres humanos ellos estaría cerca de una fuente de agua. El factor x también ayudo, gracias a eso podía permitirse recorrer grandes distancias considerando el tipo de cuerpo que tenía, usando habilidades de parkour y a juzgar por la velocidad de desplazamiento diría que su velocidad máxima era de 60Km/h más o menos, superando por mucho las marcas que estaban establecidas y los deportistas más rápidos del mundo, él tenía una idea de que tan rápido podría ir por la experiencia en moto y cuando sentía que podría igualar los 60Km/h era consciente, lastimosamente solo podía durar unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo se sobrecalentara para ver todo con un brillo exagerado y perder el oxígeno, no trataría de ir más allá de manera descuidada, los guepardos eran animales sabios que sabían cuando ponerse en mar y cuando no después de todo.

De todos modos, el factor x era tan versátil que ahora dudaba sobre muchas cosas, este poder fue demasiado conveniente y peligroso en muchos sentidos. Hasta ahora tenía algunas teorías más sobre sus funciones o lo que podría llegar a hacer con ella, descubrió que para poder entender el factor x a un nivel más profundo era necesario pensar en el Taoísmo, la energía obviamente era espiritual pero estaba ligada a su cuerpo y órganos internos, por lo tanto, para materializar dicha energía en algún efecto, el conocimiento exacto era una regla de oro, en otras palabras, si quisiera por ejemplo replicar alguna clase de poder de cine para escupir fuego, caminar sobre el agua, crear algún espejismo o cualquier excentricidad era necesario moldear el factor x por su cuerpo para convertir ese algo en el efecto deseado una vez que este fuera de su alma y circulando en su cuerpo, el conocimiento de la biología y la meditación era las bases para lograr el propósito y la voluntad era la chispa para encender el mecanismo, eso sí, hasta el momento mientras más conociera el concepto del fenómeno que quería recrear más probabilidad de éxito tendría, al final todo se trataba de meditación, conocimiento y técnica.

Horas más tarde cuando pensaba que jamás llegaría a ningún asentamiento humano finalmente pudo ver un pequeño pueblo desde la distancia, debía admitirlo, encontrar un poblado era una preocupación que pesaba cada vez más a medida que pasaban los días pero solo fue cuando pudo ver un auto y pavimento que realmente pudo decir que había encontrado la civilización.

¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! – grito en cuanto pudo ver la silueta de una persona vestida de blanco - ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! – grito de manera desquiciada mientras corría a la persona agitando los brazos hasta que en el descuido y la emoción por encontrar otro ser humano olvido que donde pisaba era un terreno desigual lleno de obstáculos y trampas naturales y como resultado cayó por un pequeño deslizamiento y su cabeza reboto barias veces para impactar en una roca, lo último que pudo ver antes que todo volviera a ser oscuro fue como la persona de blanco corría a su dirección, las tima que el dolor y toda la fatiga aculada en ese momento pesaran tanto pero no importaba, aunque lo único que pudiera escuchar era un pitido agudo y todo fuera cada vez más borroso, producto de la caída, supo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

25 de septiembre del 1988, #27 Abbots Manor, Londres, Inglaterra

Jack Smith era un médico de veintiocho años que le gustaba explorar, tenía un sentido de la aventura indomable y una creatividad extraña. Él era la clase de persona que iría a lugares poco comunes para disfrutar, se podría decir que era todo un aventurero, él y su esposa Yaneth siempre salían de vacaciones a los lugares con mejor vista pero hace nueve hace ya tres años habían tenido que abandonar sus planes cuando de un momento a otro por alguna razón pesco un resfriado cuando se encontraban de camino a Escocia donde las montaña eran todo un espectáculo para los ojos. Lo irónico es que tuvieron que permanecer en una clase de… habitación extraña en un pequeño pueblo donde las personas resultaron ser muy amables y acogedoras, como su esposa era un imán para las enfermedades de temporada normalmente siempre tenía su equipo de primeros auxilios como cualquier medico preparado para cualquier eventualidad, Yaneth siempre decía que exageraba pero fue tal vez a esa exageración que ahora tenían su mayor tesoro con todas las cualidades en forma de un niño.

Él y su esposa habían intentado formar una familia por años, tenían tantos sueños esperanzas y proyectos para el futuro que cuando decidieron dar el paso e intentar no se pudo contener, había preparado todo lo necesario para su futuro hijo, ellos pintaron la habitación de un color neutral en caso de que fuera niño o niña, querían que fuera una sorpresa cuan el pequeño bulto de alegría entrara en sus vidas pero así paso el tiempo y con los intentos se dieron cuenta de que habían problemas para concebir, cuando asistió a uno de sus colegas la noticia los devasto. Cuando los resultados revelaron que él era la razón sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba en su espalda, aun recordaba vivamente el sentimiento, nunca podría darle hijos propios a Yaneth pero a pesar de eso ella no lo abandono, ellos necesitaron un tiempo para asimilar las cosas si, la noticia fue un golpe muy duro para los dos pero ya sea suerte u obra del destino no le importaba porque al final el hijo que tanto habían luchado por tener llego a ellos de un momento a otro.

Cuando encontraron al chico fue en muy malas condiciones, había estado perdido dios sabrá como al norte del país más allá de la frontera en Escocia con las ropas hacha un completo desastre lleno de suciedad y cortes, pero lo peor fue que la primera vez que lo vio fue en medio de una caída por un pequeño barranco con rocas donde al final se golpeó la cabeza. No mentiría, el muchacho parecía muerto pero él era tenaz y testarudo a su manera, fue por su experiencia que las cosas no pasaron a ser peores pero aun así durante la caída sufrió barias heridas importantes y una de ella casi lo mata al perder tanta sangre, la distancia que los separaban era otro factor contra tiempo, como doctor sabía que la gran mayoría de las personas fallecían no por la herida en sí , sino por la gran pérdida de sangre y cuando algunas condiciones estaban juntas no podían hacer nada por el paciente, el tiempo de una persona desangrándose podía ser pesada como el oro más valioso en la tierra afortunadamente había un hospital público a unos cuantos kilómetros del incidente y solo basto mostrar que su equipo y que sabía de lo que hablaba para ejercer su profesión pero una vez que trato las heridas el problema fue la sangre pero milagrosamente él mismo podía funcionar como donante al igual que su esposa.

No dudaba por un solo momento que de no ser por el rápido tratamiento y la infusión doble tanto de él como su esposa el chico habría muerto, gracias a cualquier deidad existente el niño pudo salir de riesgos sorpresivamente rápido, la verdad es que tanto él como el resto del hospital y las enfermeras quedaron sin palabras cuando se había recuperado en una semana completamente, fue algo milagroso. Naturalmente su esposa se había negado a separarse de menor diciendo que el niño era alguna clase de señal para seguir con su matrimonio, la verdad es que planeaba pedirle el divorcio a su esposa porque cada vez el aire era más pesado cuando sabía que ella ansiaba ser madre y el único culpable de que no lo fuera era él, gracias al cielo ella tenía la paciencia de un santo, la cosa es que él también se sentía responsable además no podía negarse cuando robaba una mirada al escenario siempre que su esposa estaba cuando el niño, no cuando ella tomaba su mano, no cuando ella lo cubría con las sabanas y mucho menos cuando le hablaba en vos baja pensando que nadie la escuchaba, Yaneth lo amo desde el momento en que lo vio y a decir verdad, a medida que sus ojos captaban a la mujer con la cual juro pasar el resto de sus días con el niño… él también.

El niño solo sufría de amnesia, básicamente, el chico apenas recordaba su primer nombre, no recordaba parte de su pasado por lo que tampoco recordaba cosas simples como la fecha, su ubicación o todo lo anterior al "despertar" que así llamo cuando despertó en las montañas la primera vez, había una enorme laguna en la memoria pero parecía que no le resultaría tan problemático, según le había dicho el psicólogo infantil su mente había bloqueado la mayoría de los sucesos como posiblemente fue la parte cuando se vio obligado a alimentarse de lo que sea que lo mantuvo vivo dando como resultado un bloqueo emocional que le impedía sentir como cualquier otro niño de su edad, no parecía importarle un ápice sus propios sentimientos y solo se enfocaba en "rendimiento, eficiencia y capacidad" .

Fue espeluznante…

Fue triste…

Pero… verdaderamente…

Fue lamentable.

El psicólogo dijo que para sobrevivir su mente dejo de concebirlo como un niño o un ser humano y se ajustó a la situación donde en vez de un pequeño asustado solo quedaría una máquina de supervivencia, quien vive y quien muera, la presa y el depredador, muchas cosas que hacían a las personas seres humanos fueron desechados y la prueba de ello eran sus ojos, tan diferentes a los de cualquier otro niño…

Tal vez algún día o con el tiempo él podría ser… normal a su manera, mientras tanto, ellos lo aceptarían por quien es, su hijo.

Lo habían adoptado poco después de salir del hospital, el niño era un genio de eso no cabía duda alguna, también era una caja de sorpresas, imagínense su reacción cuando recientemente descubrió que el niño era bilingüe, si todos estaban con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, el chico sabia a parte del inglés, castellano y un poco de otras como italiano, japonés, ruso y griego al azar, fue muy impresionante. Si le hubieran dicho hace tres años cuando lo encontró que el pequeño seria o era un genio lo hubiera dudado de inmediato, podría hablan por su esposa cuando decía que estaban preocupados por su desarrollo cuando se trataba de interactuar con otros niños, pensaban que su pequeño estaría un poco detrás de los otros pero resulto todo lo contrario. Ellos solo recibían las alabanzas y las felicitaciones cada vez que asistían a la junta de padres, el muchacho era un monstruo como estudiante y aunque tratara de ocultarlo su intelecto superior en clase siempre lograba salir, resolvía los problemas y contestaba las preguntas sin ninguna dificultad, a veces se preguntaba siquiera porque leía más libros cuando estaba tan adelantado la lógica simple le decía que otro niño usaría ese tiempo para divertirse pero su hijo prefirió el conocimiento, hasta el momento sus libros favoritos eran los de historia, ese último hecho sería más razonable ya que trataría de aprender ante su falta de memoria pero tal pensamiento fue _sofisticado_, incluso cuando se trataba de su hijo.

También hacia peticiones extrañas como que en vez de leerle un cuento sobre aventureros y criaturas fantásticas le pedía que para dormir le contara sobre su trabajo y le leyera sus viejos libros de medicina, otro caso fue sobre la autodefensa, era una de las razones por las cuales a veces no podía evitar sospechar sobre algunas cosas que dieron a lugar el llamado "despertar", como siempre fue tan disciplinado y lejos de ser rebelde como cualquier otro niño el buen comportamiento fue algo bienvenido, dado lo obediente que era cuando les pidió que le inscribieran en clases de artes marciales por unos momentos realmente lo pensó, como padres ellos le dijeron que siempre estaría seguro y que nadie volvería a lastimarlo pero Yaneth lo tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique y no pudo estar en contra de la petición. Primero fue karate, jiujitsu Tai chi y taekwondo, luego fueron las de esgrima entre otras más excéntricas, esas clases al menos le dieron un poco más de normalidad a la hora de socializar con otros como las de canto y música y a ellos les dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Es posible que hubiera cometido un error…

Desde que fue rescatado aquel día de esa maldita montaña su vida había cambiado con un giro de trecientos sesenta grado.

Fue como había pensado en el momento que volvió al mundo de los vivos, en un tiempo que no era suyo con más de una década de antemano pero con una historia que hasta el momento era relativamente igual.

La cosa fue que la persona primera persona en ver fue su ahora benefactor y nuevo padre, ocurrieron muchas cosas desde ese entonces pero para su propia seguridad y talvez por ironía, su salud mental había logrado hacerles creer que paso por un gran trauma donde ahora su mente su fría de una laguna en sus memoria y un bloqueo emocional para seguridad cuando cometiera el error de actuar de manera anormal a la de un niño pequeño, no podía darse el lujo de perder lo que consiguió, la vida que ahora tenía, por lo tanto jugo a ser un niño con un pasado que no tenía y que el único hasta el momento fue para no querer indagar por lo desdichado que fue. Nunca podría olvidar a estas personas desde que volvió a la vida ellos fueron los primeros en auxiliarlo, lo rescataron, curaron, alimentaron, adoptaron como su propio hijo y aunque a veces de diera pena también lo amaron, cuando supo que pasaría mucho tiempo con otros desde un inicio tomo las medidas necesarias para no quedar expuesto, en este mundo extraño en un tiempo anterior a él no tenía garantía de la misma seguridad que en su tiempo y mucho menos los recursos de los cuales podía disponer, asé que, ¿Qué mejor que alguien desesperado por darle todo a otra persona? Si el mundo se empeñaba en llevarle algunos recursos de los cuales necesita no se resistiría y mucho menos rechazaría tales beneficios.

Por eso cuando la oportunidad de obtener una vida más segura literalmente llamo a su puerta no dudo en aceptar el regalo, ellos eran una pareja joven con ganas de formar una familia que no podían y por eso en un principio quería que lo amaran para que las cosas se sintieran como si fuera su verdadero hijo, el hecho de la sangre solo fue un plus beneficiosos para todos pero más para él porque eso los hizo desarrollar un lazo fraternal, era lo más cercano a concebir que podrían tener, que su nuevo padre casualmente tuviera algunas de sus características considerando la población fue algo bendito, él había reencarnado casi con las mismas características físicas, cabello con ojos negros y piel bronceada. Sus características americanas sin duda llamaban la atención cuando se comparaba con el resto de la población de europea pero más aún cuando se trataba de su gente en reino unido.

Querer hacer bien las cosas no era un problema o actuar fuera del rol que debería, su historia de portada cubra esos agujeros que le permitían maniobrar de manera más cómoda, el problema era que aún tenía la mente de un adulto, tratar con mocosos de "su edad" era un dolor en el trasero, no fue por falta de paciencia, en vida fue una persona sin mucho estrés y muy paciente pero tratar con mocosos en el mismo plano durante más de cuatro horas seguidas era demasiado incluso para él, fue allí donde su exasperación lo traiciono, nunca fue estúpido pero cuando lo trataban como un niño desde su punto de vista como adulto lo estaban denigrando, él podría tratar con las pretensiones, como adulto sabía que el mundo tenia de eso de exceso pero estar bajo esa rutina por meses, eso era demasiado. Fue en esos momentos donde en clase para recuperar un poco del sentido de normalidad comenzó a levantar la mano ante algunas preguntas trampas o dar respuestas ingeniosas y leer tomos demasiados aburridos y gruesos para un niño que apenas estaba en primaria, gran parte de eso podría ser cubierto bajo el pretexto de lo aplicado que era para otros pero en realidad solo lo hacía para su propia distracción pero las alabanzas eran como una espada de doble filo, era anormal que incluso bajo esas condiciones fuera tan capaz y preparado como lo era, a veces el personal olvidaba que de hecho era un niño como cualquier otro y eso los confundió, podía verlo cuando trataban de pretender aparentar o cambiar la situación a una que era como debería de ser.

Por el momento había gozado de la situación de ser un genio y eso le permitió abrir puertas que en vida a su edad nunca pudo pero últimamente había notado como todos lo miraban, era como si esperaban "algo" en cualquier momento, en su actual escuela no había un solo maestro que no hubiera escuchado de él de eso estaba seguro, en las reuniones de padres era el chisme de todos y en casa podía sentir como su padre en algunas ocasiones parecía seguirlo con los ojos pero gracias a sus "logros" también era una persona confiable cuando se trataba de responsabilidad.

En cuando a el poder x, no sabía si nombrarlo magia como en la época medieval y moderna o Chakra como era en el caso del budismo, ambas estaban tan cerca una de la otra a su caso que no podía decidir cuál de las dos tenía razón, si bien ya no podía practicar con su poder cuando quisiera no significa que los progresos y el desarrollo de se detuvieron, no, este poder era demasiado conveniente y adictivo como para dejarlo pasar y siempre y cuando usara la lógica con el sentido común siempre podría superar su propio nivel. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que su poder era más como una fábrica que otra cosa y para poder emular a la naturaleza y replicar sus efectos tenía que estar en sintonía con el mundo, a ese pensamiento lo llamo, efecto de Gaia o Gaia para abreviar, se trataba de simular ser el planeta con el conocimiento reunido por la humanidad durante toda su existencia y generar su composición y de allí pudo emular un poder ficticio de su mundo anterior, el poder de ser un superconductor eléctrico a voluntad, crear una armadura de energía en su cuerpo que funcionaba como blindaje y manipular su energía interior para el propósito que se requiera.

No fue difícil adivinar la razón por la cual selecciono la naturaleza del rayo como la primera, el ser humano había tratado tanto con la electricidad que prácticamente todo mundo tenía algún grado de conciencia de su funcionamiento desde una simple bombilla a una maquina compleja y fue tan usada que la sociedad independientemente cual fuera instruía a la generación más reciente sobre ella casi sin saberlo, habían demasiados ejemplos con lo cual el usuario podría experimentar y eso fue lo fantástico de ello. En cuanto a la armadura invisible, todo se derivaba de su preocupación de encontrar otra persona con las mismas capacidades, la lógica dictaba que si él tenía este extraño poder habían muchos más por ahí que también podrían usarlo, el mundo no era todo rosa y de buenas intenciones, al contrario, sabia mejor que nadie que tan mal podrían ponerse las cosas y por ello decidió protegerse, una simple protección no bastaría si se era lo suficiente creativo y por ello mientras más fuerte fuera su defensa mejor. El resto por decirlo así eran unos trucos para dar algunas sorpresas, con la energía suficiente y el conocimiento que proporcionaba la ciencia tenia las herramientas al alcance de la mano para… jugar con los posibles resultados siempre y cuando hiciera el experimento de forma controlada, en secreto y con prudencia.

* * *

8 de Agosto de 1991, #27 Abbots Manor, Londres, Inglaterra.

Yaneth estaba confundida, hace tan solo unas pocas semanas había llegado una carta extraña de una escuela extraña con la correspondencia de su hogar a su hijo con una exactitud inquietante, no, no le resultaba inusual que alguna escuela en particular recomendara alguna plaza de aceptación para su pequeño genio, de hecho era más común de lo que le gustaría, en si era algo bueno que buenas escuelas estuvieran dispuesta a acceder a luchar o competir por la plaza, en este punto ya era común. Naturalmente como padre su esposo y ella se sentían muy orgullosos del intelecto de su pequeño a pesar de las dudas y las preocupaciones que los inquietaron hace algunos años, ella en particular se sentía muy feliz por su niño, el trajo ese algo que hacía falta en sus vidas como marido y mujer para formar una familia incluso le enseñaba algunas cosas de su trabajo como arquitecta para saciar su curiosidad pero eso era otro asunto.

Lo importante allí, o más bien la persona frente a ellos en cuestión era la mujer con ropas formales de negocio sentada en su sofá compartiendo una taza de café.

\- Entonces, permítame un… resumen de todo el asunto – dijo Yaneth de manera cordial ante la mujer mayo frete a su esposo y ella mientras ambos trataban de comprender la situación tan inusual. – esta escuela… Hogwarts, dijo, es de hecho una escuela privada para personas dotadas en Escocia ¿verdad Sra. McGonagall? – finalizo levantado una ceja por la extraña mujer que afirmaba ser un maestro de una escuela extraña de la cual nadie nunca había escuchado.

\- En efecto, ciertos niños dotados con talento tienen una invitación reservada desde muy jóvenes y es vital para su desarrollo que acudan a Hogwarts y se integren a… la sociedad, habíamos enviado una carta antes pero esta no había sido respondida, por lo que se ha enviado un miembro del personal para explicar con más detalle – respondió la bruja luego de finalizar otro sorbo de tan delicioso te, era una pena que el mundo mágico se aislara tanto de los Muggles, ellos podía llegar a ser muy ingeniosos de vez en cuando pero como toda bruja responsable entendía el motivo de las medidas tomadas por el ministerio aunque Cornelio a veces fuera como es.

\- Con todo el respeto señora pero esta escuela… agradecemos mucho pero usted comprenderá nuestra cautela cuando se trata de nuestro hijo, ya tenemos pensado una escuela para él pero por respeto le diré que estamos un poco reacios a enviar a nuestro hijo a un lugar que hasta el momento parece ser una institución fantasma de la cual nadie ha escuchado y mucho menos se puede rastrear – finalizo de forma contundente Jack mientras miraba a la señora frente a ellos que a menudo que pasaban los minutos más su instinto le advertía de algo.

\- Ahora querido, no es necesario ser tan descortés con un representante de un… internado que se ha molestado en venir personalmente a nuestro hogar para brindarle un futuro brillante a nuestro hijo, después de todo, sería estúpidamente imprudente mostrar su rostro si de alguna manera las intenciones no fueran más que las sugeridas, al fin y al cabo mi padre podría darle una pequeña visitar solo para tener una excusa y tomar unas vacaciones de las fuerzas armadas visitando nuestra invitada – dijo Yaneth con tono de broma pero con un ligero todo de advertencia, nunca se podría tener suficiente cuidado cuando tenías un hijo con el estatus de niño genio y celebridad en un mundo con cuestionables personas dispuestas a hacer cosas poco comunes.

Por otro lado para Minerva la pequeña broma no fue más que una pequeña advertencia que fue lanzada en un comentario cortes para suavizar el ambiente hostil y de sospecha que el padre de niño tenía sobre Hogwarts, ella realmente no los culpaba pero comenzaba a pensar que de alguna forma ellos ignoraba las peculiaridades de su propio hijo, fue como si su niño no hubiera tenido un episodio de magia accidental frente a ellos o fueran inconsciente de lo sobrenatural en él.

\- Quisiera hacerles una pregunta relacionada con su hijo – la mejor manera de eliminar el ambiente sospechoso de los padres respecto a la legitimidad de su posición y Hogwarts seria hablarles de la educación y un poco del mundo mágico de la cual su hijo tenía que formar parte pero en caso que realmente pensaran que su hijo era un Muggle ella debería revelar un poco de magia de la cual tendrá que aprender su vástago al mismo tiempo que evitaría más malentendidos.

\- Eso depende de la naturaleza de su interés, obviamente no rebelaremos detalles sobre su vida personal o cualquier cosas que consideremos inadecuado pero siéntase libre de preguntar – dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos cada vez más sospechoso de este "profesor", por el momento no le había dado nada para con fiar en esa persona y no sería el primer charlatán con el que tuvieran que tratar.

\- Por supuesto… díganme ¿alguna vez han podido notar algo extraño o diferente cerca de él? – pregunto de manera critica la maestra.

\- Bueno, hay muchas si, Thomás en un niño peculiar, claramente logra resaltar entre una multitud en poco tiempo pero más allá de eso no hay nada – finalizo de forma esquiva la pregunta el padre un poco de autenticidad, era algo que cualquier persona junto a Thomás se daría cuanta al fin y al cabo.

Al final la subdirectora no pudo hacer más que suspirar con cansancio, era evidente que los padres eran muy protectores con su hijo y que le estaban evitando contar sobre su magia o se negaban a mencionarla, por un momento estaba preocupada de que el caso fuera como el de Harry Potter, Hagrid les había contado algunas cosas preocupantes sobre el joven Potter, de ser así tendría que hacerles entender la importancia de que el muchacho controle los estallidos de magia, por ello en vez de intentarlos convencer con palabras lo haría con demostraciones, al fin y al cabo la carta en las manos de la madre confirmaba que el niño era un mago.

\- Cuando me refería a cosas extrañas quise decir algo fuera de explicación, algo mas cercano a lo misterioso o incluso espiritual si así desean llamarlo – dijo la subdirectora a medida que terminaba su té y deslizaba su varita frente a los Muggles de manera juguetona, abecés se preguntaba si su naturaleza de Animago era el responsable de algunas cosas como el constante toqueteo con su baria y la taza de té.

\- Puede ser… somos una familia de mente abierta respecto a algunos temas y Thomás es… más profundo que el promedio de su edad – confeso Yaneth entre la curiosidad por la pequeña vara de madera que la mujer frente al ellos saco de sus mangas en algún momento.

\- Ya veo pero no me refería a eso pero al parecer es necesario una pequeña demostración – finalizo el profesor observando la pequeña taza de té en sus manos.

\- ¿Y eso sería? – pregunto Jack cada vez más sospechoso.

\- Quisiera que presten mucha atención a esta pequeña taza, lo que les mostrare a continuación es lo que le otorga una plaza en nuestra escuela y es necesario que tomen lo que verán con calma y con… una mente abierta, al fin y al cabo su hijo también posee la capacidad para hacer lo mismo con el aprendizaje adecuado – finalizo McGonagal para mostrarles unos cuantos hechizos de magia a los padres convirtiendo la taza en una cerilla, volviéndola a su forma original y luego en un ratón para devolverla a su forma original luego de que los Muggles lograran salir de su estupor tras tocar el objeto y examinarlo tanto como quisieron hasta que le pario estar convencidos, sus reacciones fue intrigante, fue como si vieran la magia en persona la primera vez, fue extraño, por la forma en que los padres respondieron su pregunta o el trayecto de la conversación pensaría que la carta estaba equivocada y que el niño era un Squib pero en el momento que esa idea llego al siguiente momento fue desechada. El hechizo era uno de alto nivel que se remontaba a la época de los cuatro fundadores y de la misma Rowena Ravenclaw, era imposible que un hechizo diseñado por ella fallara y mucho menos cuando estaba ligado al castillo de manera tan íntima.

El silencio sin duda fue abrumador, imagínese, un día encontraba una carta de aceptación de alguna escuela extraña, de la cual nadie había escuchado o sabía nada y que quedaba fuera del país. Si no fuera por la prueba irrefutable de… magia frente a ellos entonces sin duda habría llamado a las autoridades para reportar a un potencia secuestrador de menores pero como decía, las pruebas fueron puestas frente a ellos. Realmente no quería creerlo pero ante las tales pruebas ya no tenía dudas sobre la primera pregunta de este profesor, ¡un profesor de magia! En verdad no tenía palabras para todas las preguntas he incógnitas que ahora eran reveladas para él y ni hablar de su esposa, ella era una persona muy excitable y ante tal espectáculo dudaba siquiera que pudiera estar menos impresionado que él.

\- ¡Que impresionante! – dijo Yaneth mientras aplaudía ante tal… entretenimiento, la verdad es que de niña a ella siempre le gustaron los magos pero lastimosamente con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la magia solo eran un puñado de trucos pero ¡esta persona convirtió su taza en un ser viviente frente a sus ojos! No había manera de que fuera un truco, fue increíble pensó mientras aplaudía por las habilidades de la mujer.

\- Gracias, como pueden ver la magia si existe y también personas que puede usarla, estas personas son llamados Magos y Brujas quienes son educados en una sociedad en secreto y que solo es revelada al mundo común cuando se le entregan las cartas de aceptación y se le explica a los padres por medio de un miembro del personal.

\- Ya veo, eso sin duda explica algunas cosas, pero aún estamos en duda sobre su invitación – dijo Jack luego de salir de su estupor.

\- Entendemos que nuestro hijo podría ser ¿un mago? Pero incluso así nuestra posición sigue siendo la misma, no veo ningún problema en nuestro muchacho más allá de los comunes – dijo Yaneth encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada.

Pero ella le explico con más detalle cómo era el mundo mágico y las consecuencias de ignorar a un niño con estallidos de magia accidental en el mundo Muggle junto a la importancia real de una educación adecuada en Hogwarts, con eso noto que las miradas de desconfianza comenzaron a disminuir y fue más sencillo hablar del tema en cuestión, sin embargo, aun tenia curiosidad por la falta de presencia en dicho tema del niño en cuestión.

\- Si no les molesta que pregunte ¿Dónde se encuentra su hijo? He notado que desde mi llegada no he visto o escuchado al niño - Pregunto la profesora con curiosidad.

\- Está en casa de mis padres desde muy temprano junto a sus hermanos – respondió Yaneth de manera casual.

\- Respecto a la magia y nuestro hijo, tal vez es algo similar a lo que usted dice, él… es más que un niño muy sobresaliente – confeso Jack con inquietud y un suspiro producto de años de preocupación bien disimulada.

\- ¡Jack! – chillo Yaneth a su esposo con reproche.

\- Debes aceptarlo Yaneth, él es un niño maravilloso, un hijo leal, lo amamos desde el primer día pero eso no cambia lo que es. Incluso entre todos esos niños mágicos sabes muy bien que no encajara, aún es muy pronto, todavía debemos educarlo con escrutinio, a duras penas a logrado encajar con niños comunes ¿Cómo quieres que encaje con esta escuela que…

\- Entonces dime cuando finalmente será lo suficientemente bueno para tus estándares, sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con la forma que lo haces sobre esforzarse, que sea alguien que claramente no es, él solo hace todo eso porque quiere complacer a su padre.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que dijo el doctor, aún es muy pronto, esa es la razón por la cual no está en un internado internacional – dijo Jack de manera acusadora.

McGonagal había tratado con una situación parecida a esta gracias a su papel de subdirectora y maestra de Hogwarts, ella también tenía que hablar con los padres de los nacidos de Muggles y por esa razón de alguna manera pensaba que había visto toda clase de… escenas con los padres cuando finalmente debía de tomarse la decisión para la plaza de los niños pero debía admitir que cada vez tenía más curiosidad ante la situación frente a ella. Por lo que podía decir los padres al fin y al cabo si estaban al tanto de lo especial que era su hijo pero obviamente habían un claro desacuerdo entre los padres, el padre pensaba que el niño en cuestión aún era muy joven para estar fuera de su vista mientras que la madre pensaba en la interacción con más personas para su hijo, ella podía entenderlo.

\- Tu misma lo has podido notar, las pistas siempre estuvieron frente a nuestros propios ojos, aún no está preparado para un ambiente nuevo, no olvides lo que paso aquella vez – dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos a su esposa.

\- Si puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se refiere con "aquella vez"? ¿cree que se relacione con algo de naturaleza mágica? – preguntó McGonagal con interés.

\- Desde muy joven Thomás ha sobresalido de todos los demás, siempre demostró una mente y habilidad fuera de los estándares de un niño regular, no estoy segura si es por sus facultades mágicas pero dado que podía manejar responsabilidad decidimos otorgarle algunos beneficios y aceptamos algunas de sus extrañas peticiones. – confesó la madre como frotando la taza de té con su pulgar como si tratara de ir a aquel omento en vez de simplemente recordar. – en un principio no lo notamos porque pensamos que era obra de su gran intelecto, fueron preguntas fuera de lo esperado incluso para él, al comienzo sencillas y mundanas como la ubicación de algunos huesos, las plantas de energía o el monte Everest, tratamos de justificarlo como curiosidad por nuestro oficio. Vera, mi esposo es doctor, el equivalente aun… sanador en comunidad por lo que nos contó, pensamos que era por el trabajo de su padre.

\- No veo nada extraño que el niño se interese o tenga algunas preguntas relacionadas con el oficio de su padre, solo es curiosidad infantil – dijo McGonagal sin saber cuál era el escándalo por tales preguntas.

\- Eso pensamos nosotros también, incluso lo hicimos cuando no pidió que lo inscribiéramos en artes marciales, pensamos que solo fue por la estimulación por el simple motivo de que al fin y al cabo ante la vista de un niño por más inteligente que fuera lo maestros parecían geniales y eso lo estimuló, dado que siempre fue responsable logro disuadirnos sin mucho esfuerzos por algunas clases pero para nuestra sorpresa fue increíblemente bueno, no imputó cuantas disciplinas el maestro mostrara, las absorbió como una esponja a una velocidad anormal.

McGonagal levantó una ceja respecto a eso como dama estaba en contra de tales enseñanzas y como bruja pensaba que tales "habilidades" eran una barbaridad, los magos normalmente tenían mal visto usar la violencia física incluso en los duelos o cuando trataban con algún criminal, ellos tenían la magia, eso funcionaba mejor que cualquiera de sus extremidades y por ello lo físico no fue tan necesario como los Muggles, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con los más… fanáticos sangre pura para su disgusto.

\- Todo estaba dentro de lo razonable hasta que en algún momento tomo ese interés por las armas, eso fue algo que realmente nos preocupó por que si se interesaba por ello sin duda alguna aprendería una cosa o dos. Lo encontramos unas cuantas veces examinando algunas de mis herramienta y cuchillos de la cocina, luego un día hablamos con mi suegro y como ex militar y abuelo nos aconsejó enseñarle porque a nuestra manera y con supervisión sería más seguro para todos. – dijo Yaneth.

\- ¿No sería eso contradictorio, acercarlo más al peligro en vez de alejarlo? – dijo la profesor.

\- Normalmente sí, pero eso no funciona con él, por esa razón lo mejor fue que aprendiera con supervisión a arriesgarnos que aprenda más de lo necesario y en el futuro fuera peligroso, como era de esperar aprendió y le hicimos prometer que sería muy cuidadoso con eso, pero sospechamos que si es tan bueno en las cosas comunes al menos debe tener cierto grado de habilidad con su... sus cualidades mágicas. – confeso nuevamente Jack.

\- Normalmente el entrenamiento y la educación mágica se implementa bajo todos los cuidados necesarios para la seguridad de todos los involucrados y para hacer cualquier hechizo desde los primeros años a los graduados en el séptimo mandato se implementa el uso exclusivo y obligatorio de un catalizador que sirve para hacer la magia requerida. - explico en detalle la maestra.

\- Varitas, como esa en su mano, si pero, ¿no es peligroso darle una arma a estudiantes? Según veo es como darles una nueve milímetros o una escopeta personal a esos niños, su sociedad debe de tratar con esos de alguna manera – dijo Jack pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

\- En efecto, cada varita es registrada en el ministerio por su creador o comerciante al momento de entregar el objeto al niño por correo mágico con su escancia para mantener un seguimiento del mago cuando se solicite un registro y la inspección de la varita, nuestra sociedad está lejos de ser perfecta pero les aseguro que a pesar de sus fallas como cualquier otra es perfectamente funcional – no le gustaba que los Muggles compararan las varitas con esas armas bárbaras de muerte pero el padre tenía razón y el derecho de saber sobre ellas por la seguridad en su hogar.

\- ¿No hay otra manera? Seguramente usted como… profesional puede implementar la magia sin el uso de ella, eso sería más seguro para los niños y de cierta forma su enseñanza podría ser menos riesgosa – dijo Jack preocupado por las implicaciones del objeto mágico.

\- Me temo que tal cosa sería imposible, el uso de la magia por si es complicada pero hacer magia sin varita está a otro nivel completamente diferente, para un mago y una bruja es sumamente complicado hacer magia sin ella y los usos de momento son muy limitados por lo que no sería factible una educación plena, es cierto que los niños antes de Hogwarts pueden hacer ciertas cosas pero la mayoría de ellas son involuntarias, no hay un control, hacer magia sin varita como si fuera con una requiere de mucha disciplina, años de práctica por no decir una vida y paciencia. – finalizo la maestra.

\- Ya veo… que extraño – dijo pensativa Yaneth.

\- Sé que esto debe de ser complicado para ustedes, se sienten desconfiados por algo nuevo que no pueden explicar, es normal, todos los padres lo hacen, les aseguro que no hay nada raro en ustedes pero hay algo que me inquieta y debo preguntar, verán cuando les mostré magia ustedes parecían estar acostumbrados, me pareció que su sorpresa fue más curiosidad que una reacción a lo desconocido. Mencionaron que tenían más hijos, ¿ellos también pueden hacer magia? – pregunto curiosa McGonagal mientras Yaneth le servía una taza más de tan delicioso té.

\- Si... vera hace un tiempo teníamos una crisis familiar, cuando mi esposo y yo intentamos formar una familia nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de los intento por alguna razón no podíamos, estábamos tan desesperados que intentamos cualquier cosa desde los afrodisíacos a productos químicos potentes pero aun así nada funciono – dijo Yaneth afligida al recordar aquellos tiempos donde la casa estaba en un silencio que en comparación con él ahora era como una tumba, no podía decir cuánto le dolía al ver a su esposo culparse así mismo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerles recordar…

\- No, está bien. Lo importante ahora es que tenemos una familia maravillosa y la casa que antes se sentía fría y solitaria, sin risas o pequeñas pisadas ahora es toda una locura – interrumpió Jack a la mujer, de nada servía lamentarse en el pasado por un tema que ya no existía.

\- Lo importante es que por un milagro los niños finalmente fueron una realidad y no un sueño distante, primero Thomás, luego los trillizos, Annabeth Y finalmente el bebé, a veces en secreto pensamos que todo nuestro problema comenzó a ser remediado con la magia, sabe. Pero volviendo al tema, no sería extraño tal cosa – dijo Yaneth de forma contemplativa.

\- ¿Hay algo en específico que pudieron notar? – pregunto McGonagal más curiosa que nunca.

\- Bueno, si hacer magia sin un catalizador es tan difícil no podríamos saberlo, sospechamos que Thomás es muy hábil con eso pero en algunas ocasiones notamos luces multicolores debajo de la puerta de los niños u objetos en un lugar fuera de su alcance que misteriosamente luego tienen a la mano o un viento más fuerte de lo común en sus ventanas pero Thomás siempre está presente en cada situación – dijo Jack esperando una respuesta del profesor experto en el tema.

Bueno, eso sin lugar a dudas era algo que comentaría con el resto del personal de Hogwarts, el niño parecía que realmente era notable, la magia infantil sin lugar a dudas era poderosa pero el muchacho parecía jugar con ella, otra razón más para que el chico fuera al castillo. Estaba segura de que a Filius le encantaría el muchacho, todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento era lo intelectual del chico, los padres le contaron más sobre su personalidad, una tranquila y disciplinada, obediente cuando se trataba de escuchar y apasionado en lo que hacía, siempre para ser el mejor, siempre impecable, la verdad era que confesaba que sería un soplo de calma si todos los estudiantes de magia y hechicería fueran así.

Ellos estuvieron conversando un poco más sobre cosas mundanas para conocer el mundo mágico y su homólogo, como subdirectora siempre estaba confinada a los terrenos del castillo o a sus actividades personales, en verdad era una vida muy agitada pero que encontraba satisfacción en ello, fue así como les aconsejo ir por los suministros escolares y algunas cosas de interés cuando estuvieran en el callejón Diagon, odiaba ser pesimista pero tan debía ser responsable al hablarles sobre los aspectos de la sociedad del mundo mágico hasta que pudieron escuchar el sonido del timbre de la entrada.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, sé que es un poco pronto para introducir a Hogwarts y la mayoría pensara que primero debí desarrollar un poco más el personaje principal o profundizar un poco más en la historia, es decir ¡vamos! Hay muchos huecos sin explotar, lo entiendo de verdad pero confieso que mayormente es voluntario para poder explotar un poco más esos huecos. Como pudieron ver esto es un auto-insertado de la tierra/nuestro mundo, una persona que se estaba realizando por así decirlo, esto es la típica persona común que se encuentra ligeramente por encima del promedio, encontramos gente así a menudo y estoy completamente seguro de que usted conoce una o dos personas que encajen en ese término. Obviamente nuestro amigo en cuestión (el personaje literario) ya sabe que no se encuentra en la Tierra y dado que es de la generación de los 90 puede tener algunas ideas de cómo podría funcionar la magia aunque no revela que esté al tanto en el universo que esta, tampoco se deja claro la edad y el tiempo en cual murió pero claramente si se deja en cuenta que es mas allá de 2019.

El chico es un superviviente, a pesar de que ha aceptado su vida anterior como algo pasado con un final trágico no significa que por eso cambie, otra cosa que es diferente y que se deja en cuenta es de DONDE y COMO funciona el poder del personaje principal, aquí no hay núcleo mágico pero eso aún es una incógnita hasta que el OC pueda comparar las fuentes de poder y como se fundamentan por lo que hasta el momento solo sabe que toda su alma el origen.

Una de las adversidades a la hora de escribir HP-JK es que no se explica con plenitud la magia, en toda la saga solo hacen alguna metáfora o sugerencias superficiales del poder que en su base controla sus vidas, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que los estudiantes hagan flotar una pluma con solo una demostración que no explica nada? Literalmente lo aprenden por magia, yo digo que el aprendizaje debería ser más complejo y de no ser así si pueden hacer toda clase de cosas como esas o en el caso de la transfiguración (aunque creo que con McGonagal la magia es más elaborada pero no creo que sea mucho) ellos cambian la composición de un material alterando las leyes de la física y convierten el objeto en un ser viviente y para luego decir que la magia sin varita es MUY difícil.

¿Qué rayos?

Se teletransportan maldición, hacen aparecer objetos y animales de la nada con un comando luego pueden desaparecer todo borrándolo de la existencia para volver a decir que bloquear la medición asesina con un escudo mágico es imposible. No negare que la saga es buena pero el sistema de magia utilizado durante todos los libros y películas estaba tan lleno de huecos que al final nada tenía sentido, trato con eso sin romper la temática siendo lo más fiel a JK pero al final es casi imposible.

Tal y como puedo imaginar, si existiera la magia en nuestro mundo el sistema seria como el de Natsuverse, ese es el más lógico y claro que conozco, pero troquilos, no cambiaré la forma en la que todos hacen sus cosas pero si la del OC, quisiera trabajar con el sistema de JK (si es que se le puede llamar así) en verdad pero para mí es imposible, puede que su sistema sea como es pero tratare de hacer el usado en toda la historia de manera que pueda explicarse de forma razonable, si es lógico y razonable entonces puede ser replicado. Los fundamentos no pueden derivar al otro por pura conveniencia, de lo contrario estaría usando el poder absoluto del guion y sinceramente odio eso.

Tampoco esperen que el ritmo de desarrollo mágico del OC sea igual al de los otros, eso es imposible por al menos dos razones;

1- El personaje principal NO ES UN NIÑO, solo tiene el cuerpo de uno.

2- El OC/personaje principal tampoco NO es nativo del universo de JK por lo que algunas cosas serán diferentes, siempre y cuando sean humanamente posibles y factibles con las herramientas adecuadas.

3- Actuará bajo un estricto modus operandi que estará lleno de limitaciones para compensar la gran diferencia y no colapsar la infraestructura de la historia.

4- Lo más importante, NO DUDARA como se esperaría de alguien en una situación entre la espada y la pared (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero) o en peligro de muerte por moralidad, seamos sinceros, cuando somos empujados a un punto nadie lo hace, es la naturaleza, la configuración y el propio ser de los seres humanos funcionar así. (para más referencias busquemos en la historia humana)

Y finalmente…

5- SIEMPRE, y lo digo enserio, SIEMPRE todo se tratara de enfocar desde el SENTIDO COMÚN que al parecer es ignorado por los magos o seres ficticios.

Nada complicado o fuera de lo normal ¿verdad?... qué bueno que usted lo entiende estimado lector, si está de acuerdo con al menos 3 de los 5 puntos de base para la historia entonces seguramente es una persona muy racional y realista, usted es muy confiable en las cosas que hace muy bien.

Fuera de eso…

Como dije antes, tratare de ser lo más fiel a la Saga, es posible que algunos eventos se alteren o como consecuencia de la existencia del OC como elemento produzca ondulaciones pero en caso de ello solo serán eventos nuevos que no alteren demasiado la historia como la conocemos o pude que si, quien sabe, lo importante es que llenare la historia con misterios y el famoso efecto mariposa de acción/consecuencia.

Anteriormente había publicado algunos proyectos pero resultaron en una decepción, eso no quiere decir que estén descontinuados, o no, pude que sea a paso lento pero definitivamente pienso terminar TODO lo que inicie aquí. Nunca esperen un capítulo de una longitud a 5k, trataré de que cada uno sea de al menos 7k y si estoy inspirado puede que sea mayor, uno nunca sabe.

Sin más, esperare cada comentario y (de manera respetuosa pero nunca de forma denigrante, solo soy escritor como pasatiempo por lo que me autodenomino como principiante y novato en el mejor de los casos decente) sugerencia que tomare en cuenta, no tengo el conocimiento absoluto y mucho menos lo sé todo por lo que si me equivoco en algo estaré más que agradecido cuando alguien me corrija sobre ciertas cosas.

Pido disculpas por la gramática, uno siempre cree que todo está bien pero son ustedes quienes pueden notarlo. Las frases y el juego de palabras es algo que me gusta mucho usar, algunas tendrán doble sentido o será un poco subidas de tono.

Gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer este humilde trabajo, no tengo las palabras adecuadas o lo suficientemente buenas para agradecerles, gracias, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Callejón Diagon

Hoy hacia un buen día… se podía decir que como soldado los días libres podían contarse con una sola mano, ella era un simple soldado con el rango de capitán de mando de desarrollo y fuerzas de entrenamiento. Normalmente debería estar en una de las bases al norte entrenando a un pelotón de reclutas y convertirlos en joyas brillantes pero a veces tenía que tratar con algunos burócratas o los favores en la cadena de mando, como por ejemplo, su situación actual donde solo tenía que ser la niñera de unos mocosos. Bueno, seis de ellos para ser más exactos, compuestos por el grupo más extraño que jamas había visto.

Lo más cercano que tenía al cuidado de niños eran los hijos de su hermana en París algunas veces al año cuando estaban de visita o decidía ver como su familia estaba. La cosa es que esta ocasión era una de esas donde tenía que perder su valioso tiempo haciendo algo que no disfrutaba, oh, ella amaba su trabajo pero en ocasiones le desesperaba, ¿desde cuándo ella estaba calificada para el cuidado de niños?

_\- Cuidar de unos pequeños no es tan complicado como un regimiento de cadetes, piense en ello como una futura inversión a nuestro país._

Si claro… ¡Ni si quiera tenía un novio por el amor de Dios, tratar con un grupo de mocosos ruidosos y malcriados le harían explotar!

¿Cómo diablos esperaban que pudieran cuidarlos cuando lo más cercano al cuidado de niños que tenía era patearles el trasero y convertirlos en humanos decentes?

A duras penas podía cuidar a sus sobrinos por un día y eso era en el mejor de los casos… solo estaba haciendo esta estupidez por que el estúpido rumor entre los soldados de que todo esto era una petición desde lo más alto, una petición que venía directamente del mismísimo ex-general del ejército Ingles, el General of the Armies quien recientemente se había retirado. ¡Una petición personal de alguien tan importante como él! Era una de esas oportunidades raras en la vida de las que eran consecuencia a de algún evento especial, como tal, no había manera de que ella rechazara tal solicitud, esta era una oportunidad de oro y la aprovecharía para tener una buena recomendación y escalar rangos.

Estaba familiarizada con los mocosos, de vez en cuando se le asignaba como misión "vigilar" los niños cuando los padres se encontraban en algún evento publico o estaban en el trabajo, básicamente su brillante carrera militar se había reducido a una simple niñera, era una situación de locos. Los niños eran tan extraños que a duras penas podía catalogarlos como tal…

¿Qué clase de mocoso era tan cociente de sí mismo al punto de preguntar por un virus patógeno investigado fabricado por "sus amigos" en algún laboratorio subterráneo de máxima seguridad que posiblemente nadie sabía?

¿Qué clase de niño extraño pregunta eso?

Pero de nuevo, en retrospectiva no debería resultarle extraño, los mocosos venían de una buena familia y un impresionante registro familiar en servicio activo, eran nietos de un héroe militar y descendientes directos del difunto Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill, joder. Si tenía en cuenta eso, podía explicar el conocimiento táctico del mocoso mayor y tal vez eso lo hizo precoz, no se podía esperar normalidad de una familia donde se ha producido una variedad de personas notables, pretender tal cosa sería risible pero aun así…

¿No podían asignarle otra clase de trabajo?

Es verdad que ella y su equipo eran más activos de lo que una vez pensaron, cuando les llamaron para su "misión" extendida pensaban que serían enviados a algún lugar olvidado de Dios privados de toda clase de cosas comunes, ella esperaba un escenario de guerra, sabotaje o infiltración y tortura, lo usual pero...

¿Qué consiguieron?

Cuidar de un grupo de niños con apenas dos dígitos, o al menos uno de ellos… los mocosos categorizarían como niños ligeramente por encima del promedio en su rango de edad, el IQ era al menos tres veces superior a la media, ellos tenían talento y aprendían rápido, no lo podía negar, todos estaban impresionados incluso ella pero mirando de soslayo nuevamente al mocoso mayor… se dio cuenta que el pequeño bastardo era un tipo muy extraño, algunas veces olvidaba que hablaba con un mocoso y no otro miembro de su unidad, definitivamente discutir los puntos de elección y penetración más accesible con cuando se maneja un rifle, ella podía tratar de justificarlo por la profesión del padre, un doctor tenia que tratar con lesiones pero aun así, hasta donde sabia solo tenía ese tipo de charla que eran fuera de lugar para su edad con ellos y su abuelo.

Ellos tenían órdenes de ser como una sombra, su trabajo consistía en eliminar las amenazas del exterior bajo cualquier precio, eso incluía los intentos de secuestros, asesinato o cualquier amenaza notable. Aun recordaba cuando el mocoso mayor rompió el brazo de un niño algunos años más grande que él en cinco lugares diferentes… fue nostálgico, le recordó cuando se Irak en una misión de sabotaje hace algún tiempo. Es verdad que su trabajo consistía en proteger pero tenían severas órdenes de no interferir con la vida común de los mocosos, tenían explicitas ordenes sobre eso, por lo que todo fue un espectáculo cuando se produjo la pelea, si es que así podría llamársele, recordó que ella y su equipo hicieron algunas apuestas sobre eso y para desgracia del pobre Will ella gano algunas libras extras cortesía del francotirador del equipo, el mocoso tenía un lengua de plata vil, no se acobardaba fácilmente, tenía un buen cerebro y sabia a quienes acoplarse, fue divertido verlo aplastar a los otros niños ya sea en su clases, dentro de escuela o fuera de ella.

_\- Pero aun así, que niños tan extraños…_

Sin contar el hecho de que alrededor de los otros mocosos algunas veces pasaban cosas extrañas, ya estaban acostumbrados pero recordaba que durante los primeros meses las incógnitas generadas fueron un dolor en su hermoso trasero, estaban tan concentrados tratando de explicar que pasaba que estuvo a punto de volverse loca. Al final tras innumerables observaciones y procedimientos de protocolos de contingencia lo único que pudieron deducir fue que esos momentos fuera de lugar de alguna manera eran provocadas por los mismos mocosos que tenían que cuidar, ella y su unidad también habían hecho algunos descubrimientos… interesantes, sí, esa fue la mejor palabra para resumirlo todo, gracias al cielo estaban a punto de finalizar su misión para entregar los informes. Como tal el mariscal les había hecho guardar silencio bajo juramento militar y por ende todos los datos obtenidos con el tiempo serian catalogados como secreto de máxima seguridad o simplemente acabarían destruidos.

_\- Lo que sea, solo es una misión más que ahora está clasificada, nadie fuera del grupo asignado sabe nada y así permanecerá, no es nuestro problema. Lo único productivo de esta misión fueron los juguetes obtenidos por el mocoso mayor, el resto es redundante. Al menos uno de ellos estará fuera pronto, se irá a alguna escuela que tanto ha insistido y jamás volveremos a verlo… pronto, que dios libre al pobre desgraciado que tenga que tratar con él en el futuro._

Con ese último pensamiento dejo al mocoso mayor frente a la puerta en su casa y luego de intercambiar algunas miradas entró al auto y se marcho donde estaban ubicados los otros mocosos, habían recibido órdenes de dejarlo por su cuenta hasta nuevo aviso.

_\- Uno menos, faltan cinco._

* * *

Finalmente…

_\- ¡Libertad, si!_

Por fin volvía a tener margen de maniobra más amplio, definitivamente podía sentir que sus observadores ya no estaban, había sido tan cuidadoso como pudo por años. ¡Años! No era ninguna clase de tonto, en el mismo momento que supo sobre su abuelo inmediatamente se contuvo de cualquier actividad paranormal cerca de cualquier otra persona. No quería acabar siendo alguna clase de rata de laboratorio en una instalación militar del cual nadie sabía nada, por años desde el momento en que abrió los ojos por primera vez luego del accidente estuvo con una gran incógnita sabré su situación, las dudas lo consumieron por dentro, fue con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado junto a la combinación de algunos factores aleatorios a su favor que pudo mantenerse cuerdo.

La cosa es que con el transcurso de los años algunas cosas le parecieron preocupantes y extrañas, no por su poder o como construyó su nueva vida, no. Resulta que finamente pudo concluir que en realidad había muerto…

Si, no escuchaban mal, en el momento del accidente de alguna manera se desprendió de su yo adulto, ese fue el instante donde murió de forma agonizante.

Había renacido…

En una época diferente…

En un lugar que jamás había estado…

Y en otro universo que hasta donde recordaba era pura ficción…

Así es, estaba en un universo ficticio, no pudo reunir todas las pruebas necesarias al principio por que se negaba a considerar tal cosa y por su terquedad, no fue fácil aceptarlo, nadie estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su vida, nadie estría dispuesto a hacer un cambio con los ojos serrados sin saber donde se dirigía, fue una total y completa locura.

Una persona normal entendería que bajo sus circunstancias de alguna manera abría renacido o reencarnado, en su vida anterior ya había escuchado algo similar, eso no era nada nuevo incluso en su tiempo… o este para el caso. Lo descabellado seria considerar la opción de estar en una obra de ficción, nadie en su sano juicio contemplaría tal cosa, simplemente era ridículo, pero en su caso las pruebas llegaron a él de una forma que no pudo rechazarlas aunque quiso, pero ver como algunas personas observaban su casa, uno pensaría que a estas alturas serian algunos agentes de su abuelo pero para ese entonces no sabía tanto para comprender la influencia del patriarca, por lo que pensar en ello solo era una posibilidad, pero desestimo esa idea al ver como actuaban, la ropa que tenían y como manejaban la situación a su alrededor. Si eran soldados entonces estaban contradiciendo su entrenamiento al sobresalir tanto, se suponía que debían estar en armonía como cualquier civil pero la cosa era todo lo contrario.

Parecía que el ambiente era una cosa ajena para ellos, fue como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera un completo desconocido pero...

¿La mayor prueba?

Cuando trato de ser más detallista se dio cuenta de algunas cosas…

Como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien estuviera seco cuando supuestamente estuvo bajo la lluvia?

Claro, el sujeto podría tener ropa impermeable pero ¿Pretender tal cosa cuando clara mente portaba ropas de tela o lana? ¿Qué pensaban que era, un estúpido retrasado con los ojos en el trasero?

Que se sepa que el hecho de llevar lentes no significado que sufriera de miopía, eso quedo atrás en su vida anterior. Otra cosa era que siempre estaban solos, eso para él ya era sospechoso, una vez recordó que alguien más los vio, la persona los había confundido con alguna clase de delincuente e iba a llamar a la policía pero un momento después el vecino parecía completamente confundido como si no recordara el motivo de estar fuera de casa en vez de estar en su cómodo sofá frente al fuego

¿Qué rayos?

Fue como si olvidara completamente todo en el lapso de la última media hora.

Sin embargo tal vez se convenció por completo con las últimas dos…

¿Cómo diablos se podía explicar a un can tan molesto y ruidoso completamente congelado como si fuera un adorno disecado?

No de forma literal en un cubo de hielo o sobre una repisa pero si completamente paralizado… el animal a penas podía estar quieto, con todo eso nada tenía sentido.

Si, también noto a una persona una que otra característica de las personas misteriosas que nadie parecía recordar.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a encajar todas las piezas juntas, si ya no estaba en su realidad pero si en otra vida con personas que posiblemente también tenía poderes inexplicables en a principio de los 80tas. En medio de Gran Bretaña y con alguna clase de objeto para ejecutar el poder entonces...

¿Dónde exactamente estaba?

¿Qué podía recordar que coincidiera con lo que sea que le estaba pasando?

También recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus padres adoptivos años antes, ellos no podían tener hijos… pero entonces ¿Cómo diablos se podía explicar el vientre hinchado de un opio embarazo milagroso de su nueva madre? Habían demasiadas incógnitas que no encajaban con una explicación racional, pasó meses frustrado tratando de resolverlo. Fue cuando en una idea absurda considero plantear todo desde un enfoque completamente diferente, como una burla para su incapacidad para resolver las dudas en su mente, solo vasto sustituir una palabra en su diccionario y eso fue como una especie de llave que desencadeno una explosión en su mente.

¿Cuál?

La implicación de magia… Magia.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a tener un poco mas de sentido bajo una variable tan absurda, gracias a ello saco muchas conclusiones pero lo que importaba era que en algún momento luego de la celebración de su octavo cumpleaños cuando los trillizos a penas tenían cuatro y Annabeth era un bebé, las posibilidades en su mente se redujeron de muchas a un puñado de ellas, incluida la posibilidad de una saga multimillonaria, si. Estaba en el universo del jodido niño que vivió, estaba en medio del Potterverso pero para mí era el puto Harry Potter, con la edad y la secuencia del la historia original, joder estaba en medio de Canon.

Si, era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, todas las pruebas siempre estuvieron en su nariz y tardo demasiado en darse cuenta donde estaba parado, la cosa era que según sus cálculos era posible que se presentara a Hogwarts junto al elenco principal en el 91.

Junto a un mundo peligroso…

Con bestias de todo tipo…

Lectores de mente…

Y un villano con complejos de Hitler que alimentaba su mascota con quienes se le oponían…

¡Joder!

Si, estaba más que preocupado, recordó que en aquel entonces se vería obligado a asistir a un mundo con la muerte e al asecho en cada esquina, eso sin dudas le subió los ánimos y no fue de la mejor manera. Por suerte no era un simple niño ignorante, era un adulto completamente realizado que renació en su cuerpo mas joven y que no se dejaría matar como un idiota, tenía un conocimiento amplio lleno de posibilidades, si es que las cosas no habían cambiado por el mero hecho de su presencia, no era estúpido, como matemático sabia una cosa que era absoluta, la vida era una secuencia, una cadena, un registro y tenía un orden, si la cadena se rompía el orden se alteraba y eso no era bonito, la cadena podía ser tan drástica que la secuencia solo podría ser una llena de efectos negativos y para eso como profesional y genio auto-proclamado solo podía responder de una sola manera…

¡Jodido infierno!

Así que para estar lo más preparado posible a los factores desconocidos, su única respuesta fue la más razonable… auto-mejora y entrenamiento, tenía que pulirse como un diamante en cuerpo, mente y espíritu, de lo contrario acabaría muerto nuevamente antes de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Con eso aprovecho cada factor a la mano, exploto cada posibilidad y manipulo tanto como pudo por que al fin y al cabo…

No se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso cuando se trataba de la supervivencia y para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo que de entrada era tan hostil a su persona, el fin justificaría los medios…

Al menos, tanto como se pueda.

Gracias a eso y a sus arduos años de trabajo continuo podía jactarse de algunas cosas, si Voldemort o cualquier otra persona intentaría algo en el futuro entonces se llevaría algunas sorpresas desagradables… y muy dolorosas, él no era uno mago irracional con una forma de pensamiento como el resto de este mundo, para él, los conceptos y limitaciones estándares a la mayoría era un mero disparate y eso le hacía más letal. Porque en el momento que decidiera actuar implicaría que no sería necesario hacerlo nuevamente, si golpearía seria para que el sujeto en el extremo receptor sería para que no pueda levantarse jamas. Si este mundo consideraba a un bebé lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a su villano final y darle el título de héroe entonces bajo ese mismo estándar él sería considerado como un Dios.

_\- Después de todo eso no sería del todo equivocado._

No es que tuviera ese complejo, pero si así fuera tenía más que razones para justificarlo.

¿Qué razón más valida que pertenecer al mismo mundo que J.K., ser un semejante y en teoría poder hacer lo mismo?

Eso sin lugar a dudas es un buen motivo para reforzar dicho pensamiento.

_\- No seré eliminado por meros personajes de ficción, yo soy quien decide como continuar la historia y si alguien amenaza mí su pervivencia…_

Bueno, basta decir que el resultado no sería agradable, de todas formas, esta realidad dejo de ser la historia del niño mágico inadaptado, en el momento de que fue completamente consciente de su… ubicación, todo cambio pero primero, tenía que tratar con la persona mágica dentro de su casa y dadas las circunstancias no dudaría que fuera un mago de una escuela mágica, posiblemente el castillo donde se desarrollará todo.

_\- Que así sea y que la historia inicie._

Con eso y un último enfoque a su sentido de radar mágico comprobó la ubicación del emisario y pudo identificar que estaba junto a sus adres en la sala de estar. Basándose en la fecha y el conocimiento anticipado solo podía deducir que la persona desconocida estaba charlando con sus padres sobre "la escuela para niños especiales" eso simplificara las explicaciones. Con un último respiro toco el timbre avisando su presencia y abrió la puerta de su hogar y la de su nuevo futuro.

* * *

Filius Flitwick se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona tolerante, era lo que los magos y brujas de sangre pura catalogarían como "un amante de los Muggles" el podía decir de primera mano cuan sesgada era la sociedad británica, ser medio humano y mitad duende no era fácil, no importaba cuan discretas trataban de ser las personas pues lo quera para ellos era el equivalente a cualquier ser no humano y por ello lo miraban con inferioridad. Tenía sus títulos que fueron ganados con persistencia y mucho esfuerzo a través de los años sí, pero en el fondo sabía que para ellos solo estaba ligeramente mejor que los nacidos de Muggles, como un mestizo, en lo personal él creía que tales creencias solo continuaban frenando el avance de la sociedad mágica, si los tradicionales puristas de sangre fueran de mente más abierta y analítica entonces dejarían de estar tan atrasados en comparación con su contraparte Muggle, cada nuevo mago y bruja que ingresaba a su sociedad tenía ideas que podrían ayudar a desarrollar el mundo mágico pero estos siempre permanecían bloqueados por las altas conexiones, lo que hacia el esfuerzo de la sangre nueva como algo desperdiciado, si, un total y mero desperdicio a la sociedad cuando estos talentos no podían implementarse en ella.

Como era costumbre el personal de Hogwarts se dividía para entregar y guiar a los nuevos y futuros integrantes de la sociedad mágica británica, estos eran los hijos de Muggles, personas mágicas como cualquier otro integrante en ella. Por tal motivo era imperativo que el personal donde residirían los futuros integrantes en ella para su educación fueran en persona y contestaran las dudas de los padres preocupados de las anomalías en sus hijos, él ya había terminado de sus deberes y recientemente termino de guiar a otra familia al callejón Diagon, de hecho todos lo habían hecho pero cuando se encontraban en una de las reuniones del personal no fue el único que había notado la ausencia de Minerva, según podía recordar ella se encargaría de otro familia, él sabía lo estresante que podía ser pero para él siempre era algo fascinante tener contacto con el mundo Muggle por lo que dicha tarea no era tan agotadora. También recordó la ocasión, si su memoria no le fallaba, cosa que dudaría, la subdirectora se encargaría de una familia bastante interesante, se trataba de un nuevo mago que estaría en ese año y según las palabras del propio director el muchacho era muy fascinante, presentaba una magia muy fuerte con unos dotes de control a un grado más elevado que cualquier primer año antes de ingresar al castillo, sin lugar a dudas un muchacho que despertaría el interés de cualquier catedrático, ¡un niño con mejor control mágico que cualquier otro! Si, su mente no podía para de formular más de un centenar de preguntas relacionadas al joven.

Ahora cuando la subdirectora seguía tardando algunos comenzaron a preocuparse, ellos podrían solucionar todo con un simple Patronus pero no podían poner en peligro el estatuto de secreto, de hacer tal cosa el Patronus lanzado iría directamente a Minerva con o sin la presencia de Muggles alrededor pero como se tenía el registro de todo futuro estudiante del castillo conseguir la dirección de su colega no fue ninguna dificultad, lo que lo llevaba a la casa frente a él, una bonita casa de dos niveles en Londres y estar sentado junto a su colega disparando las dudas de los padres sobre si deberían permitir la asistencia de su hijo en el castillo. Afortunadamente los padres del chico habían llegado a un entendimiento y parecían comprender la importancia de una buena educación, lo que los llevaba a estar en el caldero chorreante, un pub que no importaba cual fuera la época del año, el establecimiento nunca permanecía en completo silencio.

\- ¡Profesores McGonagal y Flitwick que sorpresa!

\- ¡Tomás, querido muchacho! Veo que sigues tan enérgico como de costumbre – dijo Flitwick con un cordial saludo y una pequeña sonrisa, siempre era alentador encontrar a uno de sus antiguos estudiantes aunque no fueran precisamente de su casa.

\- Sr. Jones – saludo Minerva con asentimiento.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué los trae de nuevo por aquí? No es que me desagrade su presencia en mi humilde negocio pero debo admitir que verlos tan frecuente es algo inusual – pregunto Tom con gran curiosidad.

\- Estamos con otro primer año de hecho, como te darás cuenta nuestra agenda siempre se encuentra activa pero a pesar de todo siempre es agradable transmitir el conocimiento a la nueva generación de jóvenes impacientes – contesto Flitwick señalando a los padres del futuro estudiante.

Tom cambio su mirada de los maestros y se enfoco a la dirección donde estaban dos personas, a juzgar por la conversación estos debían ser los padres o tutores del chico que iniciaría su vida en el mundo mágico. Podía decir que eran un par de Muggles, una pareja para ser más exactos, no necesitaba ninguna otra prueba para decirlo, de hecho el lenguaje corporal del par hablaba por sí solo, parecían incrédulos y expectantes del resto de las personas en el bar, como si sus clientes y todos los demás en la posada fuera el grupo más extraño que jamás hubieran visto, si, definitivamente Muggles.

\- Sean bienvenidos al mundo mágico, soy Tom el propietario de este humilde negocio, espero que esta visita a nuestro mundo sea de su agrado y que se lleven un gran recuerdo de este día – dijo ton en modo de saludos mientras continuaba secando una de las jarras con un paño.

\- Buenas tardes señor Jones, soy Jack Smith y estos son mi esposa e hijo, Yaneth y Thomás Smith. Nosotros también esperamos que sea una buena esperamos que este viaje sean agradable, al fin y al cabo uno no ve toda una sociedad mágica oculta durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo – finalizo Jack con sentido del humor de forma amistosa provocando una ligera risa en el dueño del establecimiento.

\- Sí, eso es muy cierto, aaahh, solo he tenido esta pequeña conversación y ya tengo la impresión de que ustedes son geniales, lo que daría por que todos los padres Muggles sean así. – dijo Tom

\- Adulador – dijo Yaneth de manera cortes pero agradecida por el cumplido – solo tratamos de ser amigables, estoy segura de que todos también son así, es solo que la idea de todo esto es como… sacada de una historia de fantasía.

\- Si, suele pasar a menudo, los últimos que dijeron algo similar fueron los padres de una niña muy curiosa, creo que eran alguna especie de sanadores, si no me acuerdo mal ellos venían con usted profesora McGonagal, creo que sus nombres eran algo con G, Garesos, Gremison, Granseo, tampoco… Granguios… no logro recordar – dijo Tom luego de poner la jarra en la barra y tomar una pose pensativa mientras trataba de recordar el apellido de aquel matrimonio y al mismo tiempo frotar su mentón con los brazos cruzados en el pecho con una mirada distan, como si tratara de volver a ver la escena frente a él.

\- Los Granger – corrigió Minerva.

\- ¡Si, los Granger, ellos! Eran una pareja muy curiosa con una niña muy entusiasta, aun recuerdo a la pequeña dama, no podía esperar más para abordar el tren, de hecho no me sorprendería si acabara en su casa profesor Flitwick, conocí a la chica por unos minutos pero en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo me hiso tantas preguntas que por un momento pensé que nuevamente estaba en Hogwarts en medio de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – Dijo el propietario del bar de manera humorística. – entonces quien es el pequeño mago que incursionará en ente nuevo mundo? – pregunto tratando de ver de frente al muchacho, durante las presentaciones se había mantenido de espaldas, posiblemente observando todo como lo fueron los padres al principio.

\- Supongo que soy yo - dijo Thomás tras voltear y ver de frente al barman.

\- ¿Qué… ¡Harry Potter! ¡claro, que ciego, eso lo explica todo! – grito sorprendido Tom.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Qué…

Y entonces los murmullos pensaba que eran mera conversación discreta inmediatamente se notaron como si encontraran a dos personas en pleno adulterio.

* * *

Qué rayos…

¿Desde cuándo le había dado a la gente la impresión de que era Harry Potter? ¿Qué diablos les había dado semejante idea tan desquiciada?

\- ¿Qué…

Si el silencio incomodo e incrédulo del barman no podía ser fingido, su lenguaje corporal demostraba estar con pasmado que dudaba seriamente que alguien pudiera fabricar tal expresión, pero enserio…

¡Qué diablos!

Se necesitaba ser una mula ciega para confundirlo con el "niño que vivió" no había manera posible pero después de un momento de incomodo silencio y una GRAN retrospectiva todo fue tan claro que fue un milagro que evito el habito de chocar la palma de su mano con su frente, joder. La impresión del barman era que al final no podía culparlo, es decir, tenía ojos verdes, probablemente la misma altura que él y desde el punto abismalmente sigo de los magos el mismo comportamiento sumiso y una ropa igual.

Dios, es verdad que tenía lentes o anteojos como quieran llamarlo, tenía el cabello negro, un físico similar aunque más lleno y mucho mejor construido pero desde su punto de vista tenía las mismas ropas por el hecho de ser Muggle, iba a mi primer año en Hogwarts y claramente parecía confundido de todo. Yo realmente no tenía problemas de vista, de hecho la cosa era más estética o un juguete en este punto, solo era una moda, joder. También podría parecer delgado, claro que lo exagerarían por su mala idea acerca del mundo Muggle y pensarían que simplemente estaba flaco, no era de huesos anchos ni siquiera en vida, siempre fui de constitución magra y atlética con un metabolismo lo suficiente acelerado para eliminar los signos de grasa, algo por lo que estuve agradecido siempre, ¿el color de mi piel? Claro el tipo podría tener una tez más clara pero en el mundo de JK existían un sin número de manera para cambiar ligeramente el aspecto, si juntamos todas las piezas el resultado sería que para ellos Harry Potter de quería volver por lo menos una vez más al mundo mágico y sea como fuera cambio ligeramente su aspecto para lograr tal logro, el hecho de que nos acompañaran dos profesores de Hogwarts y entre ellos la subdirectora que luego del Albus Dumbledore era la máxima autoridad en el castillo solo lo hacía parecer más culpable, de todos modos lo mejor sería terminar esa estúpida opinión y rápido.

Afortunadamente el malentendido pudo resolverse gracias al punto lógico inquebrantable del profesor Flitwick y la intervención de mis padres, debo decir que fue un total y completo alivio, definitivamente no quería ser catalogado como su estúpido salvador, tenía su propia vida y no estaba dispuesto a ser un mártir por el bien de un montón de gente que no conocía, era en esos momentos donde agradecía lo similares que eran Jack y él en apariencia, otra prueba mas para los mas obstinados.

Tras eso, Flitwick se posiciono frente a un muro de ladrillos, saco su barita con un patrón extraño y tras decir las siguientes palabras un mundo nuevo fue revelado a nuestros ojos.

\- Bienvenidos al mundo mágico – dijo el profesor extendiendo un brazo como una invitación.

Cuando el muro de ladrillos dejo de moverse dejo una apertura con forma de arco en la parte superior, luego fue el sonido de todo un bullicio y frente a nuestros ojos había toda clase de cosa imposible, gente con ropas de barios siglos anterior a la época, y algunas especies que claramente no era humanas al menos en su totalidad, sin lugar a dudas fue impresionante, estos magos sabían cómo hacer presentaciones les daría eso.

Fue tal y como podía recordar, bueno, lo más que podía. Fueron algunos años tras ver la última película de la saga, por lo que recordar cada mínimo detalle de la película era algo imposible, en su mente solo estaban los eventos de importancia mostrados en las películas y algunos datos curiosos que pudo saber con el paso del tiempo gracias a las aplicaciones promocionando de promoción Wikia, Pottermore y uno que otro dato de los libros o las conversaciones y los chat en internet de los fans, aun podía recordad esas viejas aplicaciones en su antiguo Smartphone, lástima que esa tecnología tardaría unos cuantos años más para volver a llegar a todo público, si tan solo la sociedad mágica pudiera ver las ventajas de fusionar la ciencia y la magia en un mismo plano…

_\- Que desperdicio._

Nuestra primera parada dentro den Callejón Diagon fue el banco de los magos, teníamos que intercambiar la moneda humana por la mágica y cuando finalmente pudimos estar frente a la sorprendente construcción no fue necesario ver a su madre para saber que estaba maravillada e impresionada por la arquitectura exterior del lugar. Ella era una fanática de los modelos de construcción antiguos como los romanos, del renacimiento y en especial los griegos por lo que cuando pudo vislumbrar la construcción hecha a base de mármol en su totalidad no pudo evitar actuar como un niño a quien le dan su regalo favorito en navidad, su madre era una persona de naturaleza hiperactiva y excitable, ella disfrutada de las cosas más pequeñas de la vida, estar en medio de todo aquello podría catalogarse como un viaje de vacaciones. En verdad estos magos podrían hacer cualquier cosa si llegaran a proponérselo, es decir, ¡solo había que mirar los detalles de la construcción! Normalmente mis padres e incluso él estarían en contra del maltrato y la explotación animal, y si su mente no le fallaba la descripción dada por Wikia para referirse a ello era "edificio de marfil blanco", lo normal sería pagar por los colmillos de elefante que eran el principal suplidor d dicho materia, la cosa era que según podía recordad la venta de eso era ilegal y tomar una cantidad desproporcionada como para construir el banco sin lugar a dudas llamaría la atención en el mundo Muggle pero con el factor de la magia incluso dudaba si en primer lugar el principal suplido era necesario y según la pagina y TODO el materia referente al universo de Harry Potter la magia de los duende era muy superior al de los magos, no solo en ese plano, sino que en todo lo relacionado con "magia" las especies que no compartían parentesco humano era superior en poder y en calidad de la misma, solo con el tiempo y la formación adecuada los humanos podían hacerle frente a ellos por lo que so sería imposible ni descabellado pensar que ellos pudieron replicar un elemento natural o crearlo de la nada en forma de proyección astral como solía ser lo común en otras franquicias.

Cuando pudimos ingresar dentro del lugar sin duda alguna pudimos llamar la atención, sabía de antemano que los Goblins eran seres de naturaleza desconfiada, en el momento que ingresamos dentro del banco lo primero que el cliente encontraría eran guardias con espadas en la cintura, lanzas en la espalda, dagas en el pecho, un escudo en el antebrazo y cascos de batalla como en las películas donde se enfocaban en las redadas romanas de aquel tiempo, estas cosas estaban esperando encontrar un ladrón en su establecimiento en cualquier momento. La verdad es que no estaría impresionado si de alguna manera le contaran que tanto las armas como el resto del equipo estaba encantado con magia de diferentes ramificaciones o incluso alguna clase de veneno para ralentizar al perpetrador.

Había una seguridad muy fuerte, sabía que como todo este banco tenía un punto débil, o varios para ser justos si realmente quisiera ser creativo estaba seguro que podría pensar en algunas maneras de burlar su estrecha seguridad, irónicamente es esa misma desconfianza que los mantenía seguros la misma que podría arruinarlos, la prueba de ello es que fueron burlados por unos críos de una manera estrepitosa, incluso vergonzosa diría y para rematar como toque final estuvo ese vergonzoso problema con el dragón.

_\- Que desastre tan bochornoso._

Nunca llego a considerarse como racista o con algún sesgo a lo que fuera diferente pero analizando de una manera más profunda a estos seres podía entender algunas de las razones por las cuales los magos los llevaban con desagrado en el corazón, en primer lugar no daban una buena primera impresión, es vedad que las apariencias solo eran eso pero no se podía ser idealista y pensar en obtener solo un lado de la moneda, nadie es tan tonto para pensar siempre lo mejor del otro. Estaban las diferencias culturales, es allí donde las costumbres eran el puente entre ambas especies y sin un punto neutral para el entendimiento mutuo cualquier lazo de antemano es imposible, incluso las naciones más avanzadas necesitaban una zona que dijera "tierra de nadie" para dar paso a una tregua eh intercambiar beneficios, el hecho de que hubieran antecedentes y guerras de antemano no era un impedimento pero si generaba rechazo en ambas partes. Por último estaba el plano jurídico, nadie estaba dispuesto a permitirles el uso del arma mágica predilecta de la sociedad mágica, no por las diferencias en el pasado, sino, por el miedo que la idea provocaba en los magos, eran una sociedad estancada en el pasado, ellos no evolucionaban y sus tradiciones puristas solo le impedían progresar, para ellos un extranjero era igual que cualquier duende de poca monta y no otro mago con habilidades y conocimiento para el comercio, llevar a otras especies a la pirámide legal de la cadena alimenticia solo representaría una perdida financiera y moral, ningún mago británico estaría contento con eso.

Casi media hora después de estar sentado en un pequeño mueble y observando cualquier cosa a su alrededor finalmente pudieron intercambiar el algunas libras por una pequeña bolsa marrón tintineante indicando claramente que en ella habían moneda, lleno de dinero mágico. La cosa es que para obtener una "clave" se tenían que hacer algunos procedimientos de rutina tales como hacer documentación de nacimiento y brindar una muestra de sangre para relacionar a los padres con el propietario, y todo eso en un mero segundo con unas cuantas gotas de sangre de los involucrados… naturalmente fue algo que le llevó al punto de casi tener un ataque de pánico. Cuando estaban en pleno proceso eran necesario tener algunas precauciones para que los Goblins pudieran verificar con autenticidad de algunos procesos a petición de Jack quien se mostraba desconfiado sin saberlo solicito la participación de un suero de la verdad, afortunadamente los Goblins solo preguntaron por algunas cosas que sus padres ya habían dicho. Aunque donde demostró estar mas tenso y sorprendido fue con las gotas de sangre, la bóveda era una compartida a nombre de la familia y que de momento solo se podía acceder a ella por la autorización de la cabeza familiar, o sea Jack y Yaneth, cuando ambos derramaron la sangre solicitada el pergamino los nombres comenzaron a aparecer. Primero fue el de ellos, luego algunos miembros de ambas familias sobre los nombres de sus padres en diferentes colores, según el Goblin los nombras en dorado eran las personas que solicitaron la bóveda, los propietarios, sobre ellos los parientes cercanos como padres, abuelos y antepasados más directos, la mayoría en rojo indicando que fallecieron junto a la fecha de nacimiento con la muerte y los azules para indicar que aun permanecían el mundo de los vivos, en este punto sentía que todo el aire y calo de su cuerpo se habían esfumado en cualquier otro lugar, si el pergamino mostraba esa clase de datos como el nombre, la fecha y lugar de nacimiento con la edad, era muy posible que pudieran descubrirlo si ponía su sangre en el, para ese punto estaba totalmente seguro de que su rostro a pesar de mantenerse neutral estaba totalmente pálido, tanto así que en algún momento cuando los nombres comenzaron a dibujarse bajo los de Jack y Yaneth con sus iniciales reforzó su cuerpo con magia para estar preparado en las posibles represalias.

¿Qué creen que pasaría si la persona con la que se está haciendo alguna clase de negocio estuviera armado con un poder que pudiera doblar las leyes de la ciencia, en un banco lleno de guardias armados hasta los dientes con las mismas capacidades descubriera que de alguna manera estaba siendo engañado?

Cualquier clase de respuesta posible solo eran malas noticias para él, peligrosas noticias de hecho.

Estaba preparado para actuar bajo cualquier posibilidad, en su mente solo espera el peor de los escenarios, nunca fue una persona muy positiva, siempre que se presentara una posibilidad con la menor consecuencia negativa posible siempre trato imaginar el peor de los peores casos, las personas que lo conocieron en vida siempre decían que era alguien pesimista y negativo pero él personalmente siempre opto por considerarse como alguien precavido, así que cuando su nombre original se dibujo ocurrió un fuerte destello de purpura con pequeños rayos que no pudo identificar que cegó de manera temporal a todos, segundos después aparecieron guardias en la habitación preparados para arremeter a quienes pensaban que le estaban robando pero el único Goblin sin armadura que nos atendía solo tomo unos minutos para que todos conservaran la calma y la situación volviera a la normalidad, podía sentir los ojos del ser durante el resto de la reunión sobre él, en este punto no sabía que significo todo aquello pero a juzgar por los colores y los nombres en el pergamino tenía una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Cuando todo finalizo su nuevo nombre apareció junto con el apellido de sus nuevos padres junto a la edad con que se suponía que fuera la correcta para todos los involucrados en once finalmente pudo respirar con mas calma pero aun preocupado cuando llegara su turno, luego al igual que el nombre de sus hermanos aparecieron en un patrón de oro confirmado la conexión familiar.

Podía admitirlo, estaba confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que el pergamino mágico o la magia pensara (si es que fuera inteligente o con una conciencia al menos momentánea) que era el hijo biológico de Jack y Yaneth?

Es decir, sus es hermanos estarían bien y el procedimiento no tuvo ninguna clase error pero… ¿pensar que había nacido en este mundo? ¿Del vientre de Yaneth? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿fue por eso que su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts también tenía su nuevo nombre en vez de el antiguo?

¿Qué tan seguro estaba su secreto?

¿Cómo era posible?

Desde su despertar a la vida a podido confirmar en repetidas ocasiones que no había sido lanzado a este nuevo mundo en un cuerpo ajeno, era su cuerpo, el mismo que ocupo durante toda su vida, la misma sangre, el mismo tejido… entonces ¿Qué le había pasado al momento de salir del umbral de la muerte? ¿Acaso se relacionaba con el hecho de que a pesar de su alto grado de conciencia no podía recordar nada a parte del abismo oscuro en ese lugar? ¿Había algo más y no se dio cuenta? ¿Era posible que él…

\- Maravilloso, ahora que solo tenemos que ir por los materiales exigidos por la escuela, debo decir que por un momento me mostré preocupado cuando los Goblins se volvieron loco, espero que eso no les deje una mala impresión ellos solo son… desconfiados y les gusta ser cuidadosos – dijo Flitwick preocupado el comportamiento su semejantes y en disculpa por los Muggles frente a él.

\- Lo mejor será dividirse y buscar los materiales de escuela, sugiero que Filius acompañe a su hijo mientras nosotros buscamos algunos materiales al otro extremo – dijo Minerva aun observando los Goblins cercanos.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¿Quiere decir que tendremos la oportunidad de ver algunos artilugios de su sociedad? Eso sería fascinante - dijo Yaneth con energía ante la oportunidad de conocer más cosas de este extraño mundo, se sentía como en uno de sus viajes al oriente cuando salían en familia, tales eventos siempre resultaban ser una gran experiencia, solo admitía que se había asustado en aquella oficina cuando fueron cegados y abrumados por guardias.

\- Nosotros iremos a la parte oeste y luego por las túnicas escolares, ustedes pueden ir por la mitad de la lista, ¿les parece bien? – dijo Flitwick apareciendo un pergamino blanco de la nada con un simple "pop" que resonó en el aire mientras flotaba para luego tocarlo hacerlo brillar por unos segundos, luego de eso le entrego el pergamino con una escritura negra a los padres mientras ellos miraban fascinados por el espectáculo casual.

\- Lo admito es fascinante ver cómo es posible realizar lo imposible de una forma tan casual, lo que acaba de hacer ahora rompe barias leyes de la física ¿nuestro hijo también aprenderá a hacer eso? Veo que es muy práctico y conveniente para situaciones como ahora – dijo Jack sin despegar los ojos del pequeño pedazo de papel milagroso, su mente no podía de parar de imaginar las cosas que serian posible si se aplicara ese truco con un enfoque diferente.

\- Con practica, cuidado y dedicación será posible, Filius, nos encontraremos en la posada de Tom – dijo más tranquila luego de salir de Gringotts, esos duende siempre lograban ponerla impaciente, no les costaba nada ser más amables y actuar con menos rudeza, siempre actuaban como bruto sin delicadeza. - ¿Aun desean conocer un poco más? No puedo prometer mucho pero pudo girarlos a algunas tiendas de utilidad diaria.

\- La verdad que tenemos mucha curiosidad ¿verdad cariño? Tal vez podamos llevarnos algo para los niños – dijo Yaneth aun burbujeante.

\- Claro, por que no. ¿Hay algún punto de referencia para reunirnos luego de finalizar las compras? – preguntó Jack mientras su mirada vagaba de un lugar a otro observando algunas tiendas que llamaran su atención.

\- Creo que la posada del Sr. Jones estaría bien, así pueden descansar un poco, todo esto debe ser abrumador para ustedes – dijo Flitwick.

\- Entonces nos reuniremos allí, ademas él fue una persona agradable sin esta clase de prejuicios que nos contaron – dijo Jack.

\- Nos acostumbraremos rápido, eso también ayuda, ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos por esa tienda que te señale antes cariño? – Dijo Yaneth mientras arrastraba a su esposo al este del callejón mientras McGonagal caminaba junto a ellos, tenía muchos lugares de este callejón que le gustaría visitar.

Una vez que sus padres y uno de sus futuros maestros se predio dentro de la muchedumbre pudo conversas con el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, en su mayor parte eran peguntas que venían de su profesor por el interés de la vida cotidiana del mundo Muggle, también pudimos charlar sobre algunos conceptos que arrojaron algunos destellos de luz sobre el funcionamiento de la magia de los magos, el nivel de educación y la estructura de gobierno. Según la confiable fuente de conocimiento que era su profesor los magos en general no tenían ni la más remota idea de cualquier origen de la magia, ellos estaban bajo el conocimiento registrado de personas sobresalientes que en su mayoría pertenecían a los famosos sagrado veintiocho, veintiocho familias con los registro más antiguos de toda la sociedad mágica, fuera de eso solo tenían alguna idea vaga sobre la magia en general. Otra cosa que me llamo la atención fue era saber que tan similares eran las personas residentes de este mundo y yo, la magia estaba estructurada dentro de ellos pero estaba formada de una manera tan limitada que a duras penas podían moldearla dentro de ellos estaba confinada a permanecer como un núcleo y para poder acceder a ella la descripción fue como "tomar un tentáculo y tierra de ella" eso en su lista podía explicar el motivo por la cual los magos estaban tan limitados en su repertorio. No podían acceder al escalón mas allá por que sus cuerpo físicamente eran tan débiles como un Muggle que jamás hacia esfuerzo físico, sabía de antemano que la magia ejercía presión en el cuerpo a medida que la energía dentro se agotaba, en su caso la magia almacenada era como una especie de lubricante que si se empezaba a terminar las piezas comenzarían a luchar por el poco suministro que quedaba dejando las otras defectuosas porque de alguna manera perdían rendimiento. En el caso de los magos ellos no podían quedar completamente agotados porque eso significaría una muerte instantánea, para los magos su núcleo mágico literalmente era su vida, de allí el afán de la supremacía purista, si la unión permanecía entre los que tenían un núcleo más fuerte los matrimonios quedarían lógicamente entre la sociedad de sangre pura quienes tenían siglos con antecedentes de líneas y matrimonio o alianzas para asegurar el poder entre su gente, según podía ver ellos eran los tipos de contingencia solo que con el tiempo se perdió el motivo y termino en lo que todo conocían ahora, que desperdicio.

Pero eso aun no respondía mis dudas sobre el extraño modo de aprendizaje, nada era tan simple de aprender para hacerlo solo diciendo algunas palabras y agitar el instrumento, mucho menos con la magia pero el aun seguía frustrado sobre ello, era como pretender tener la habilidad de un arquero cuando tenias imposibilitado todos los sentidos necesarios pero que de alguna manera cuando le decías al arco "dispara" la flecha saldría lanzada al centro del objetivo sin importar que estés al otro lado del mundo, un acto imposible. Lo razonable primero seria conocer la herramienta, la mecánica y tener la habilidad teniendo en cuenta todos los factores externos pero en las películas de HP JK tales cosas no parecían existir. Fue como si la gente fuera magia en bruto y con solo su voluntad todo fuera posible, era ridículo, de hecho si pudiera intentar algo similar como por ejemplo, no sé, crear una bolar eléctrica acabaría frito, para que la magia funcionara en su caso, primero tenía que enfocarse en la energía de su interior, luego saber cómo funcionaba su cuerpo y lo que lo integraba, después conocer la composición del efecto deseado y finalmente ejecutar el acto, si no tenia en cuanta al menos uno de esos pasos la magia acabaría lastimándolo seriamente pero esta gente ignoraba la mayoría de esos procesos.

Es decir… están en la oscuridad sin nada que proyecte luz.

¿La respuesta?

Crear un Lumos sin conocimiento verdadero de la composición de la luz, ellos solo materializaban el resultado y listo.

¿Cómo diablos eso era posible en primer lugar?

Dudaba mucho siquiera que conocieran cálculo de nivel intermedio, cielo santo.

Nuestra conversación finalizo junto a mis pensamientos cuando nos encontramos en medio de una tienda con un hombre mayor de aspecto canoso, de rostro cansado detrás de un mostrador. Podía ver cajas por todas partes, no había un solo rincón de la pared lateral y frontal que no hubiese una caja, todas ellas llenas de varitas mágicas por su puesto.

No podía decir cuál de las dos siguientes facultades en los magos era peor cuando se trataba de una primera impresión, su sentido de la moda o el énfasis en un estilo desaliñado, él nunca fue un hombre de la moda pero ¡vamos! Lucían como si todos y cada uno de ellos aun vivieran quinientos años atrás, ya era suficientemente extraño el hecho de estar allí pero ¿Porqué rayos los ingleses tenían que hablar con tanta formalidad, no tenía ningún problema ya que su mente era la de un adulto pero dudaba seriamente que pudiera tener el mismo grado de cortesía por parte de los mocosos, eso es algo que pudo confirmar con el paso del tiempo, él lo decía de manera seria, esta gente necesitaba salir alguna vez. Eran tan inconscientes del resto del mundo que no sabían cómo encajar en el, desde su perspectiva si le preguntaran no le resultaba nada extraño que las mas "grandes y nobles" familias mágicas se estuvieran extinguiendo y que las pocas que quedaban fueran forzadas a aliarse o peor (desde su punto de vista) verse obligados a acoger a quienes profesaban con tanto fervor bajo el tilde de inferior.

Jk nunca dijo con exactitud el número de población de los magos, En 1.950 cinco años después de la fundación de las Naciones Unidas, se estimaba que la población mundial era de 2.600 millones de personas. Se alcanzaron los 5.000 millones en 1.987 y, en 1.999, los 6.000 millones entre los 2.000 y la segunda década de milenio ya se daba por hecho de que la humanidad había superado los 7.600 millones y que para los 30ta. La escala subiría ligeramente en 8600 millones de personas. La franquicia nunca dio un dato oficial pero considerando todos los factores durante toda la saga y algunos datos de más de los volúmenes, la población total de los magos debería ser de un 1% y eso era ser surrealista, toda su gente no podría pasar de un 0.70% con un total de 53.200.000 mil millones de personas con los números de los primeros 20 años del segundo milenio, era una suma que a su parecer era más razonable, de lo contrario, si ellos consistiera al menos el 30% sería completamente imposible mantener el estatuto de secreto vigente, tendría que convivir con el mundo normal en contra de su voluntad porque de lo contrario no podrían siquiera pretender mantenerse ocultos con una tasa de población tan alta.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo profesor, ¿Otro primer año impaciente por aprender las maravillas mágicas que le esperan? – pregunto el hombre de manera casual sin moverse de su lugar pero clavando sus ojos en el chico que acompañaba al profesor de Hogwarts.

\- De hecho – respondió el maestro.

\- Muggle por lo que veo – dijo saliendo detrás del mostrador para ver de más cerca al muchacho – soy Garrick Ollivander, propietario de este establecimiento y creador de varitas.

\- Thomás Lance Smith, 11 años de edad y pronto a ser estudiante de Hogwarts. Es un gusto conocer Sr. Ollivander, hasta el momento todo lo que he podido escuchar de usted y su profesión solo son halagos – saludo de manera cordial pero al mismo tiempo tan formal como pudiera, puede que una gran presentación no fuera necesaria pero tenía la sospecha de que las varitas a su alrededor lo estuvieran juzgando al fin y al cabo estas herramientas eran sensibles y con alunarado de voluntad, por mas mínima que fuera su teoría aun seguiría tomando las posibilidades sin importan que tan pequeñas fueran, una probabilidad., seguía siendo una.

\- Veo, procederemos a encontrar una varita adecuada para usted joven, por favor extienda su brazo dominante para tomar algunas medidas. – explico Ollivander luego de observar de manera más adecuada a muchacho al verlo desde diferentes ángulos. – Cada varita tiene conciencia por lo que lo más importante a la hora de brindarle la herramienta más importante del mago o bruja es imprescindible tomar en consideración algunos factores, si el mago no es adecuado entonces la varita lo rechazara pues no es el mago quien toma la varia, es la varita que selecciona al mago.

\- Interesante, así que estaba en lo cierto cuando pensé que todas las varitas presentes juzgaban a todo ser mágico frente a ellas.

\- Lo es… aunque es un pensamiento bastante asertivo para alguien de sus orígenes, no lo tome como un agravio pero ese es un conocimiento muy preciso si consideramos que apenas es un hijo de Muggles sin ninguna clase de contacto al mundo mágico, estoy más interesado en como a llegado a tal idea. ¿Derecha o izquierda? – pregunto Ollivander con mucho interés.

\- La verdad es que también estoy curioso… ¿alguien le hablo antes del mundo mágico? Parece estar bastante consientes de ciertas cosas ¿algún pariente tal vez? – pregunto Flitwick observado al chico mientras peinaba su bigote con sus dedos, un gesto que había creado con el paso de los años y que hacia cuando algo realmente tenía su interés.

\- Solo ha sido producto de la observación pero la mayor parte proviene sobre el grado de conciencia que la herramienta al parecer tienen, solo es sentido común, cualquier otro niño que conozca hubiese pensado lo mismo, por cierto soy ambidiestro, cualquier mano estará bien. – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a algo que en verdad parecía opio, en cuanto a lo de ser ambidiestro no mentía, aunque en vida originalmente fue zurdo en algún momento de su vida las acciones de su lado dominante paso a ser cuestión de la otra por alguna lesión de la cuando podía recordar pero que con el tiempo a los dieciocho comenzó a recuperarse gradualmente y para cuando murió no tenia dificultad alguna por lo que tantos años de dominio le dieron una habilidad construida.

Tras finalizar las medida, Ollivander procedió a buscar alguna varita mágica que considerara adecuada para su uso, le tomo más de diez minutos encontrar la primera barita.

\- Madera de manzano, núcleo de unicornio 10 ¼ pulgadas, sorprendentemente flexible, adecuada para magia de luz y con gran desagrado a la magia oscura, es ideal para alguien moralmente firme e el buen camino, sosténgala y luego agítela suavemente.

\- ¿Solo así? – prenotó confundido, entendía que la herramienta en cuestión era sensible pero… ¿de verdad, solo… agitarla como una simple ramita?

Su confusión interna debió ser notada por los adultos porque en ese mismo momento el profesor comenzó a explicarles algunas cosas respecto a los magos. Para resumir, si lo que los adultos le contaban era en verdad cierto, la varita solo necesitaba un comando y esta ejecutaría lo mejor posible la orden de su señor/a alimentándose de su núcleo mágico en todo momento como algún tipo de parásito a cambio de un acuerdo de cual el mago o bruja en cuestión no era consciente o que parecía ignorar sin alguna clase de pensamiento, pero entonces… ¿Eran las varitas los verdaderos usuarios de magia? ¿Acaso estos magos solo podían usar magia a cambio de un intercambio donde la varita los estaría literalmente devorando constante mente? Si la situación era así a tal grado entonces podría tener serias dificultades apara manejar la herramienta, había hecho algunos avances en la magia y gracias a su capacidad de sensor y auto-mejora para él no fue gran cosa hacer un peque y superficial análisis interno pero en ninguno de sus… experimento, había logrado encontrar nada cercano a cualquier definición de núcleo mágico en términos nativos.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Ollivander para sacar al muchacho de alguna reflexión.

\- Correcto, entonces ¿solo tengo que agitar estas cosas como una simple rama? ¿no hay algún paso más en este sistema de magia? – pregunto por última vez antes de tomar la varita que aun estaba en las manos del Sr. Ollivander.

\- Como dije antes, la varita elije al mago – finalizo pero justamente antes de entregarle su creación a niño nuevamente pudo notar otro pequeño temblor dentro de su tienda, pareciera como si su local estuviera experimentando una pequeña sacudida pero él podía ver la verdad, las varitas estaban impacientes por tener una oportunidad con el muchacho pero como las varitas tenían grado de conciencia estas podían notar el interés mutuo en elegir al joven mago frente a ellas, un solo mago, muchas varitas, eso estaba provocando alguna clase de "riña" entre familia por el privilegio de servir al niño, no le sorprendería si de alguna marera comenzaran a sabotearse una a la otra, no sería la primera vez que pasaba algo tan poco común.

\- Bueno.

Lo siguiente que paso cuando el pequeño pedazo de madera se encontró en mis manos fue que toda la tienda comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, anteriormente había notado que las cajas en toda la estantería que de hecho daban un aspecto de biblioteca, una biblioteca solo que en vez de libros habían cajas, tanto que para cuando trate de blandir la cosa Ollivander inmediatamente volvió a tomar el objeto en sus manos, deteniendo así la destrucción de su tienda, pasaron más intentos pero todos y cada uno de ellos acontecieron de manera similar, tanto que a medida que cada varita tenía su turno los demás objetos en su mayoría frágiles fueron destrozados al caer o explotaron bajo todo el caos. No imaginaba la clase de impresión dada desde fuera del establecimiento, debía de ser muy preocupante pues algunas personas habían decidido entrar con varita en mano para ver qué diablos estaba pasando, incluso juraría que algunas de las personas ahora presentes y quienes estaban reparando los daños ocasionados podrían ser estos Aurores de la cual escucho algunas veces en vida.

Habían pasado varios intentos, y con "varios" se refería a casi una cuarta parte de toda la tienda, honestamente dejo de contar cuando los intentos pasaron del primer centenar, lo cual me hacia dar una mueca de simpatía por el propietario o los buenos samaritanos alrededor, de no ser por ellos la tienda a estas alturas estaría hecha una ruina, él había hecho todo y seguido cada sugerencia de los presentes pero como le había dicho Ollivander después de su intento numero treinta y dos, estas cosas se estaban saboteando mutuamente para elegirlo, debían encontrar su dichosa varita o sus padres y McGonagal se preocuparían pronto.

_\- Si no es que ya lo están, Yaneth siempre se volvía histérica cuando estaba preocupada por sus hijos, de hecho me sorprende que no irrumpiera por la puerta de la tienda hace más de cuarenta minutos…_

\- Merlín, niño. A este paso acabaras con mi tienda – dijo Ollivander con exaspero, durante toda la historia familiar de la tienda siempre se encontraron con algunos jóvenes magos más selectos que otros, era natural. Las personas con poder siempre podían influenciar a quienes estaban alrededor, así era la vida, las varitas no son diferentes en ese sentido, incluso él también paso por algo parecido y por un tiempo pensó que jamás encontraría su primera varita pero esto ya rayaba lo ridículo, a dicho paso le tomaría todas las varitas de su tienda si es que la estructura podía ajuntar en primer lugar. El niño tenía poder, le daría eso, pero a dicho paso no terminarían jamás si todas las varitas en su tienda continuaban saboteándose entre ellas, incluso las más alejadas se resistían en abandonar su oportunidad pero a lo mejor su tienda no tenía la varita adecuada.

_\- Al menos no fabricada por este local…_

Fue entonces cuando pensó en una en especifico, una avarienta en su tienda con años de silencian he inactividad, tan vieja como cualquier varita en su tienda pero con la ventaja de ver a muchas que llegaron a su local, esta varita fue una de las viejas quienes vieron pasar a muchos pero ninguno de ellos pudo despertarla de su letargo sueño, fue como si dormidera bajo el manto de la muerte, una anomalía, pero al igual que el muchacho que desprendía misterio, él eran una incógnita como los mismos componentes de la madera y su fabricación, ninguno de sus antecesores pudo descubrí realmente que era y como estaba formado el instrumento, en un intento por analizar la misteriosa varita varios de sus antepasados llegaron a la conclusión pero la mayor parte de ellas fueron completamente diferente sin embargo solo un dato permaneció al descubierto.

\- Prueba con esta – dijo intrigado Ollivander, en sus manos tenia la caja de la varita sin nombre, sin componentes o propósito, una varita que permaneció durante mucho tiempo bajo las alas de su familia, casi como una reliquia. Solo habían algunas palabras para describirla, y esas fueron las mismas durante cada generación y dueño de la tienda. – intenta con esta, si no logran la sintonía entonces temo que no tengo una varita adecuada para ti. Esta varita a estado en mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe cómo se fabrico o cual es su verdadero componente, lo único que sé es lo mismo que sabia mi padre… una varita muerta para alguien que vera cercano a la muerte.

\- Supongo que es el último intento entonces – dijo.

\- Estén preparados – dijo Flitwick a los demás en la tienda.

La varita estaba dentro de una caja rectangular de un cristal verde oscuro y en el momento que la caja fue abierta nuevamente el local se tambaleo en un total y completo caos solo que los temblores leves que había experimentado durante cada intento para encantarar su varita fueron más intensos que el resto de los anteriores , los cristales ya reparados nuevamente se rompieron los pocos objetos desordenados y ordenados otra vez volvieron a caer, la madera crujió, el polvo voló por todas partes, el techo se abrió formando una grieta cada vez más intensa pero en el momento que su mano estuvo cerca, tan solo a unos centímetros de la varita sin nombre de ella salió un pulso de luz en forma de eco similar a las ondulaciones en una circunferencia en el agua.

Cada eco luminiscente desprendía anillos de luz violeta pero finalmente después de contar al menos seis de ellos todo se calmo y la varita que supuestamente estaba muerta durante tanto tiempo desprendía un brillo de vida en corma de aura como una intensa llama resplandeciente.

Todos se encontraban aliviados pero confundidos por el abrupto destello resplandeciente y la calma de los temblores, incluso todo aquello fue bastante extraña para los estándares de los magos, precian mas confundidos por la calma que por el continuo desorden, ese último temblor fue más intenso y agresivo que todos los otros combinados, fue breve y corto pero con mucha mayor intensidad, lo único que se escucho en medio de las preguntas por otros sobre su estado y las reparaciones fue de hecho la voz de propietario con propiedad dañada.

\- Que interesante – la voz de Ollivander fue la única que pudo escucharse sobre las demás – muy, muy interesante, fascinante de hecho.

\- ¿Hay algo que debería saber sobre el arma? – pregunto Thomás tomando la, la verdad es que no quería más sorpresas, ya era suficiente al notar que la varita en cuestión no parecía ser de cualquier madera que pudiera conocer, en sus dedos a pesar de estar perfectamente construida y sin astillas de alguna madera le daba la impresión de que por al menos un segundo pudo sentir la familiaridad del metal.

\- Madera oscura y núcleo desconocidos, 10 pulgadas ¾ pero al parecer ligeramente flexible… una varita adaptable según veo… curioso, muy curioso. Comparte mucha similitud con una de madera de vid, corazón de dragón, tal vez tiene las mismas propiedades o tal vez no, la verdad es que me impacta más que finalmente la varita regresara desde el plano de los muertos, le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado en el futuro Sr. Smith su varita es una incógnita de mal augurio.

\- ¿Por qué cree que esta no resultara diferente? – pregunto Thomás aun sin tomar la varita.

\- Porque estoy seguro que no hay nada más adecuado para ella que usted, adelante pruébela.

Y así lo hiso, cuando finalmente tomo la varita y la agito "suavemente" pudo ver como el aura de la varita era muy similar a la suya, incluso era casi idénticas solo que la suya de alguna manera se sentía viva, crecía mientras que la de la varita simplemente solo estaba allí, el aura rodeo todo su cuerpo como una segunda capa a través de sus ropas parecía más a un efecto 3D y después sintió una pequeña sensación de cosquilleo placentero incluso de alguna manera se encontró descendiendo al suelo suavemente.

\- Wow – fue lo único que pudo decir, ahora entendía esa estúpida expresión de asombro cuando todos buscaban esta cosa por primera vez.

El resto de los suministros fue tan normal como se pudo y ninguna clase de evento extraño, pudo buscar el reto de la lista, lo único que fue notable de mencionar fueron un libro sobre bestias mágicas, y encantamientos en objetos cotidianos, con eso por el momento era lo suficiente para adentrar en este nuevo aspecto de un mundo tan extraño.

Según podía ver un todo fue un día productivo para las actividades productivas, ahora con una varita en mano, el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo dedicaría al entendimiento del arma ser tan productivo como sea posible, sin embargo es posible que se presentaran algunos inconvenientes luego de la carta de Hogwarts. Lo más probable es que rastrearan cualquier signo de actividad mágica pero aun tenia la duda de cómo lo hacían, sabía que hacer magia en casa estaba fuera de cuestión porque lo más probable es que cualquier sistema de detección mágica estaría instalado en su hogar.

_\- Lo que sea, intentare continuar con mi enfoque mágico y probare si realmente estoy siendo monitoreado fuera de casa, si recibo alguna advertencia tendré mi respuesta, solo tengo que enfocarme en una forma de burlar los o detener eso cuando este en Hogwarts, con tanto material y oportunidades dado que el mocoso Potter estará en el mismo años las probabilidades de alguna consecuencia extrema son mínimas._

* * *

Estas son las gafas del protagonista, las que usa como simple adorno, solo imaginen un cristal transparente con un toque de degradado verde y en vez de azul en las orejeras sustituirlo por plateado.

Carfia Gafas de Sol Deportivas para Hombre y Mujer Gafas de Sol Polarizadas Protección UV400 con 5 Lentes Cambiable

¿Curioso por la varita verdad?

Esa es la intención mis amigos, solo tengan en cuenta que da la casualidad que la varita comparte algunas similitudes con el mago, uno podría extender todo un listado si nos pusiéramos a pensar dada la situación.

¿La tasa de población?

Pues sí, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo pensando en eso, de hecho fue algo que me llamo la atención y algo que explicaría mucho si nos ponemos a profundizar. Según puedo imaginar, si en el mundo existiera la magia por no sé cuánto tiempo con centros educativos en cuestión normalmente deberían estar muy llenos cada año (todo eso considerando la población humana, la gente se reproduce y nos multiplicamos rápido) pero durante cada años tanto en las películas, libros, juegos o cualquier material referente al HP-JK siempre se nos hace referencia a su pequeño número o los reducidos que son en comparación, lo cual también explicaría el pequeño número de nueva sangre cada año (y eso teniendo en cuenta que Hogwarts es tal vez el mejor centro educativo donde el sistema financia a los que tienen menos recursos, por lo cual alguien pobre si podría tener una educación mágica allí pero que casualmente todos caben en unos cuantos votes.

Podríamos explicarlo con el hecho de que NO es real y que todo se trata de recursos, presupuesto, actores y el espacio. Pero esos son factores que en los libros NO existen porqué damos de antemano que la trama es real pero aun así sigue habiendo el mismo número de estudiantes.

¿Qué paso con las otras tiendas?

La verdad es que no les vi mucha importancia de momento, claro si todo estuviera ubicado en el mismo día que cualquiera de los personajes de elenco entonces abría materia pero recordemos que esto fue un decisión difícil y una con retraso si se mira desde el calendario de eventos HP-JK, el año escolar está en la puesta de la esquina por lo que todos ya hicieron lo suyo, por eso solo me enfoque en Ollivander.

¿Demasiado poderoso o exageradamente preparado?

Yo les pregunto si estuvieran en los mismos zapatos que OC/Thomás y fueran a ingresar casi por una década en un mundo donde el peligro mortal roda cada esquina… ¿Aun así se conformarían con solo un poco de preparación?

Déjenme preguntarlo de otra manera…

Supongamos que están pasando por algo remotamente igual, un evento, actividad u ocasión. A este evento llamémosle guerra… ahora.

¿Si los enviaran a la guerra o estuvieran obligados a estar en ella solo tomarían un casco o el equipo de soldado completo?

Antes de responder tome unos segundo y piense en las probabilidades de seguir vivo luego de un balazo en la cabeza cortesía de cualquier idiota en el otro bando… o peor, que todo llegue al extremo de desgaste, para quienes le interese la psicología investiguen el estrés psicológico, eso les ayudara.

¿Los soldados?

Solo diré cuatro cosas…

1-Yaneth, 2-Abuelo, 3-Futuro y 4-Gente que lo quiere muerto.

Pero la principal razón simplemente es habilidad.

Sin más espero los comentarios y sus opiniones sobre lo que piensan, veo que el primer capítulo fue mejor de lo que pensaba, yo estoy feliz de mis humildes y pocas visitas pero ¡hey! Fue un tráfico durante el primer día ¡El primer día!

Eso sin duda me dio más ánimos para continuar y recuerden, este OC no va ir por ahí cazando Mortifagos en su primer año o derrotar a Voldemort solo porque tiene conocimiento letal, no, Thomás es un hombre de Modus Operandi, nada peligrosamente estúpido sin tener la carta de triunfo y la SEGURIDAD para implementarla.

¿Dumbledore sabe de su existencia?

No seria extraño, sospecho que también sabia de Hermione, ella fue muy conveniente para sus planes y admitamoslo, sin ella todo hubiera acabado antes de que San Potter intentara ser héroe, ella fue su reina en su gran esquema de ajedrez. Ahora como Thomás a estado muy activo mágicamente, es posible que pudiera ser notado o llamado la atención del estratega, pero de momento todo lo que se revela es que Thomás es un tipo notable en el mundo Muggle para una que otra persona.


	3. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

[Estación Kings Cross, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 1 de septiembre del 1991]

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto cariño? Si te sientes presionado o cambiaste de opinión aun podemos olvidarnos de este asunto y continuar con los otros planes anteriores, no queremos que hagas esto solo por nosotros ¿Verdad querido?

\- Tu madre tiene razón, no te sientas obligado solo por nuestra seguridad, somos adultos y tus padres. Es nuestro trabajo tomar las preocupaciones, además, hemos estado bastante bien hasta el momento y eres lo suficientemente maduro como para entender la profundidad del asunto. – dijo Jack apoyando su esposa.

\- Esta bien, quiero ver que tan buena es la educación de estos magos, pero confieso que el principal motivo es mi curiosidad – dijo Thomás tomando de la mano a las gemelas mientras su padre cargaba a Nicolas en su espalda y llevaba su equipaje a lo que su madre cargaba al bebé John.

Normalmente cuando tenían que salir en familia lo normal seria que las "sombras" los estuvieron observando o caminando junto a ellos sin siquiera notarlos, pero al parecer la charla que sus padres habían tomado con el abuelo fue lo suficientemente seria y reveladora como para omitir los guardias. Bueno, no es que su madre fuera una mujer débil he indefensa, nada que unos bueno años de servicio pudieran arreglar, pero más importante, su abuelo no permitiría tal cosa.

Su padre tampoco era una persona descuidada en ese sentido, ¿Qué clase de hombre lo seria cuando su mujer no lo es? Que las apariencias no engañaran a las personas porque a pesar de que él era un médico y alguien que profesaba el cuidado, su padre era bastante peligroso si se lo propusiera. Era algo que había notado con el curso de los años, normalmente las personas degenerarían con le paso del tiempo producto de la decadencia del cuerpo, pero en el acaso de sus padres fue un tanto diferente… fue como si el tiempo solo les ayudara a recuperar su vitalidad, fuerza y juventud. No de manera abrupta, pero si de forma sutil, incluso en ese momento ellos atraían la mirada de los demás en la estación de tren y los susurros de las mujeres en forma de chisme dirigidos principalmente a su madre como si fueran dagas.

La verdad era que sus padres lucían incluso un poco más jóvenes que incluso el primer día que los conoció, de cierto sentido podía entenderlo, dada la apariencia de ambos y el cuadro que todos estaban pintando en conjunto todo apuntaría que sus padres fueron muy precoces para formar una familia, demasiado jóvenes para ser padres de una familia tan grande y con unos hijos de a tal edad.

Ellos no eran los únicos en notar tal cosa, también fueron los mas cercanos a la familia o los amigos de los amigos, escuela, servicios civiles y demás. Igualmente era una verdad irrevocable que por tales motivos se habían encontrado con inconvenientes molestos y fastidiosos, si no recordaba mal una vez durante navidad cuando tenia nueve años una señora los había acusado de secuestro y trafico infantil y solo bajo algunas pruebas estrictas se pudo demostrar la autenticidad de la situación, aunque nunca le hicieron las pruebas de sangre ahora no dudaba que los resultados hubieran resultado positivos de todos modos dado el caso de Gringotts.

Para eso la única teoría posible que tenia asta el momento era que, durante la transfusión otorgo parte de su poder para que Jack desarrollara su propia fuente de magia, en el caso de su madre pudo ser similar gracias al coito con Jack, haciendo posible que ambos pudieran usar magia en un nivel interno como la aplicación de una mejora física, eso también podría explicar la razón por la cual incluso sus hermanos menores también tenían poder… todo por el momento era una hipótesis pero eso era lo único que tenia y dudaba seriamente que haya algún pariente desconocido en la familia que alguna vez fue mago, de lo contrario todos en su familia portaría dentro de sí un núcleo de magia como los profesores o todos en el Callejón Diagon.

Había otra posibilidad que involucraba los "datos secretos" de sus parientes a principio del siglo, pero dudaba que estuvieran tan locos o desesperados como para intentar tal cosa de manera descuidada, pero sobre todo dudaba seriamente que para aquel entonces contaran los las herramientas adecuadas para lograrlo.

\- Mamá, ¿También iremos a un lugar con extraños que usan esos pequeños palitos? Yo quiero realizar misterios al igual que en casa. – se quejo Alicia que estaba sostenida de su mano izquierda con la derecha de su hermano mayor debido a su hiperactividad, aunque de forma adormilada por salir a primera hora del día con la familia.

Alicia era la segunda hija y al igual que su hermana Elizabeth ella saco la mayor parte de sus rasgos físicos de su madre. Cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol que caían en su espalda como una cascada, una cara con facciones finas y definidas como las de la realeza con ojos verdes, piel clara como lo eran la mayoría de los ingleses y con una camiseta mangas largas de tela fina azul celeste de bordes blancos con una falda asta las rodillas a juego del mismo color con zapatos blancos.

\- Yo también quiero, de todos modos, es mi turno. Tom dijo que esta vez nos enseñará uno nuevo la próxima vez que pueda, además, yo siempre los aprendo primero – respondió su otra hermana menor como queja, ella también estaba sostenida por la mano desde el lado izquierdo de su hermano mayor.

Elizabeth era como su hermana y el reflejo de su madre, pero con los rasgos físicos de forma sutil de su padre como por ejemplo las puntas de su cabello negras y ojos con un tono de verde ligeramente mas oscuros. Personalidad tranquila y poco conversadora, estudiosa y diligente que solo se limitaba a entablar alguna conversación con quienes conocía y aunque siempre lo negara su mayor motivación era impresionar a su hermano mayor, ella en verdad era una persona de pocos amigos, también tenía el mismo tipo de atuendo que su hermana solo que con los colores invertidos.

\- Tengo sueño ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? – bostezo Nicolas desde un poco más atrás en la espalda de su padre adormilado. Él era un niño muy tímido que siempre estaba siendo protegido por sus hermanas y escondiéndose detrás de sus padres cuando se trataba de caras nuevas, de todos sus hermanos era el más cauteloso excepto por el propio Thomás, desde un segundo o tercer punto de vista la primera impresión del niño seria que es alguien débil y llorón. Era el tipo de niño que le gustaban las cosas simples, jugar con la tierra, las cosas brillantes y los espectáculos infantiles, no le gustaban tantos los libros como a Elizabeth o subir arboles como Alicia, el era mas como un pacificador en las discusiones de sus hermanas mientras disfrutaba un poco de ambas.

Su cabello era negro con puntas de oro por los hombros, tenía las facciones de su padre como el color de ojos oscuros y piel ligeramente bronceada solo un poco más clara que la de su hermano mayor, llevaba una camiseta gris mangas largas y debajo algo más corto de color blanco, pantalones azules oscuros y calzado deportivo del mismo color.

\- Nadie va a intentar producir cualquier clase de "misterio" en casa, ya regañamos a su hermano por intentarlo sin decirnos nada, pero descuiden, no está en problemas porque mamá y papá lo supieron pronto, ahora sean bueno y tengan un poco más de paciencia - finalizo Jack aplacando lo que podría ser uno de los berrinches infantiles de sus hijos.

\- ¡Mamá, Elizabeth me esta sacando la lengua! – chillo Alicia acusando a su hermana otra vez en los próximos quince minutos.

\- Alicia solo está siendo un bebé, otra vez – refuto su hermana de inmediato.

\- Tengo hambre, tengo sueño… casa. – murmuró Nicolas.

Él solo pudo voltear la vista un solo momento y darle una mirada de lastima a su padre, siempre era la misma rutina, por cualquier razón las chicas siempre se encontraban en alguna disputa.

\- Creo que veo la estación 9 y 10, según los profesores la entrada secreta debe estar en medio, normalmente creo que no representaría ninguna clase de problemas, pero…

Si, podía entender. No podían pasar por una entrada secreta cuando todos los estaban mirando, no quería imaginar si intentaran pasar por la pared justo a la vista de todos, ya podía imaginar los encabezados de las noticias y las teorías conspirasionistas en la red.

_\- Aunque todavía no es la gran cosa, pero aun así… hay demasiados testigos. - _pensó Thomás

\- ¿Cómo se supone que aremos esto? Jack, creo que lo mejor será esperar algunos de nuestros queridos amigos ellos deben de tener alguna manera para salir del centro de atención.

* * *

Una vez que estaban del otro lado de la pared lo primero que pude ver fue que el escenario era completamente diferente. Hombres mujeres y niños estaban por toda la estación de forma bulliciosa en un frenesí de movimiento donde todo el mundo parecía tener prisa, otra cosa que tomo su interés fue la maquinaria con de vapor roja. No solo fue el color que había cambiado, el modelo parecía ser muy similar a uno de los primeros ferrocarriles implementados en la era del vapor.

Ahora, él siempre considero las teorías de Edwart Witten o las explicaciones de Brian Greene como algo fascinante, pero era irreal pensar que de alguna manera los magos se las habían arreglado para experimentar, alterar y modificar los conceptos clave de la teoría de cuerdas. Esto solo le refutaba lo que ya pensaba sobre las habilidades sobrenaturales, si ellos podían alterar o jugar con las leyes del universo entonces para él debería ser mucho más fácil jugar con la composición del todo a una escala mucho más razonable, de hecho, las ideas y proyectos comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza como una intensa lluvia de Huracán.

_\- Solo espera un poco mundo y veras como burlo tus reglas a voluntad, al fin y al cabo, hasta donde podía analizar lograr ciertos parámetros de un Mármol de realidad eran factibles. Este es uno de esos momentos donde no estoy desanimado por los acontecimientos, en verdad la magia es impresionante. – _pensó.

\- Entonces, este lugar esta lleno de hechiceros… no se ven tan diferentes a primera vista si tenemos en cuenta que su sociedad esta orientada a la edad media o barios siglos anterior a la época. – expreso Jack luego de observar a todos a medida que avanzaban por la estación junto a la familia.

\- Bueno, no todos parecen ser así, hay algunas personas como nosotros. Parecen ser padres comunes y corrientes. - dijo Yaneth tras ver a una pareja un poco mayor con una niñita ¿o serian sus abuelos?

\- Puede ser, no me gustaría que los niños vaguen por su cuenta en un lugar lleno de personas extrañas, no es seguro ¿Dónde habrá una cafetería cerca?

\- Mm… veo a una mujer con un carrito, parece algún vendedor ambulante de la estación, pero tal vez solo tenga dulces_._

\- ¡Dulces sí! – chillo Alicia con intenciones de saturar su sistema con el dulce néctar del azúcar.

\- Thomás, querido si fueras tan amable ¿Podrías comprar algo a lo que confirmamos algunas cosas? Y recuerda, siempre amigable cielo. – dijo Yaneth mientras le entregaba algunas monedas, Galeones si no se acordaba mal, si estaban en un sector de estas personas con magia lo más lógico sería comprar con su moneda y no la mundana.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos o se acabaran! – dijo Alicia mientras trataba de arrastrar a su hermano mayor en un inútil intento por la diferencia de fuerza o la poca que ella tenía en el caso.

\- Papá, si ella va yo también quiero ir, prometo que Alicia se portara bien ¿Puedo ir con ellos? – le pregunto Elizabeth a su padre sabiendo que pocas veces le negaba algo, su padre siempre seria mas complaciente con ella que su madre, su madre decía que todo era peligroso, que aburrido…

Está bien, pero compórtense y obedezcan a su hermano, no se alejen de él o hablen con extraños, recuerda que a tu madre no le gusta que estén solos.

Thomás… - dijo su madre indicando que podían proceder.

Está bien, volveremos pronto, no es como si nos fuéramos realmente, la señora con el carrito esta al frente. – dijo Thomás con paciencia a su madre.

Mientras caminaba con sus hermanas tomadas de la mano podía ver como los adultos intentaban con los niños, pudo reconocer algunos de ellos y la verdad fue bastante impresionante. En vida cuando estaba a punto de finalizar sus estudios superiores durante su primera profesión se volvió más abierto con sus pasatiempo y aficiones, uno de ellos fue el cine junto al teatro. También otros menos comunes como el Cosplay, pero fue debido a las relaciones con las personas que fue conociendo a medida que los años continuaban, por tal razón entendía cual era el grado de dificultad en la elaboración y preparación del personal participante en los eventos. Así que cuando pudo ver algunas personas desde la lejanía quedo bastante impresionado, lo decía y lo volvería a repetir nuevamente, una cosa era ver todo detrás de la pantalla o la distancia y otra era ver todo desde un punto más íntimo, en tal caso, poder ver en carne propia a los personajes encarnados conocidos como los que sería unos de los mayores antagonista en la vida de el niño que vivió, a plena vista no parecían mas que una familia de buena apariencia y fortuna pero dadas las circunstancias, él sabía mejor.

\- Buenos días mi Lady, me preguntaba que clase de alimentos porta en el día de hoy que pueda comercializar con este humilde cliente.

El "acto" fue una de las tantas cosas que aprendió en vida y comprendido cuan profundo podría afectar la vida de las personas. Para nadie era una mentira que la vida adulta estaba plagada de mentiras, de hecho, para vivir mentir era una obligación, no de forma abrupta o sin consecuencias cuando uno quisiera, pero si cuando se trata de propiedad, discreción o convenio. Un adulto que fuera incapaz de mentir era tan eficiente como el mas grande inepto, fue como decía un viejo verso de un poema sin nombre que una vez encontró en internet…

"_Vasta tan solo una mentira, para poner en duda todas las verdades"_

No criticaba el arte pues lo disfrutaba, pero admitía que algunas cosas eran mas mediocres que otras, de todos modos, se había asegurado de que tanto los ojos y los oídos de la mujer se centraran por completo en la pantalla que se le presentaba. Sus hermanas también ayudaban a amplificar el efecto pues era algo que aprendieron de todos modos, normalmente las chicas discutirían por cualquier desacuerdo entre ellas, pero era como una regla no escrita que cuando su hermano se presentara de manera adecuada ellas actuarían con decoro y propiedad y en dicho caso se aseguro de actuar como noble de alto renombre por lo que ellas actuarían como damas de honor o la realeza.

Todo con el mas fino detalle posible desde el tono de su voz, las palabras usadas y grado de sus movimientos, dada la situación pensó que no estaría de mas amplificar el efecto a favor de las recompensas, que en el caso seria un buen trato por parte del comerciante, uno nunca sabia. Por ende, a medida que su introducción fue hecha uso sus habilidades pasivas dando una buena pantalla para los ojos de los observadores, la pantalla en si en la de un jovencito bien educado con respeto a sus mayores con una buena reverencia al adulto para finalizar en perfecta sincronización por parte de sus hermanas.

\- Oh, que jovencitos tan educados. Buenos días a ustedes también, tengo algunas cosas que podría gustarles, no te preocupes por la moneda aquí todos los productos se intercambian por Galeones, pero ¿Qué prefieren para llevar? – pregunto la mujer del carrito de forma burbujeante.

\- Mm… la verdad es que seguramente el juicio de alguien tan experimentado en el comercio debe de ser mas que suficiente para nuestra situación, por desgracia solo tengo conmigo algunas monedas mágicas y billetes del Reino Unido que tal vez no sean la moneda adecuada para este lugar tan mágico, pero… si por alguna casualidad tiene algo conveniente para un pequeño almuerzo estaríamos mas que encantados, siempre tomando su consideración presupuesto. – esta vez me había asegurado de mirar fijamente a los ojos de la mujer de forma directa y abandonar su posición anterior a una normal pero amistosa ante el adulto, no fue por nada, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos años donde fue seleccionado como uno de los actores principales para las obras de otoño en la faculta de artes.

\- Bueno creo que aun me queda un poco de crema con leche y algunas galletas de trigo, también tengo chocolate caliente. Si quieren algo ligero sobre el desayuno les aconsejo eso ¿Que prefieren llevar?

\- Creo que la recomendación de la señorita es bastante buena, llevaré tres cremas con leche, dos chocolates calientes, cuatro galletas de trigo y… ¿Eso es café? Entonces dos para mis padres por favor.

\- No hay problema cariño, me gusta ayudar a jovencitos tan agradables como tú, créeme no todos los días encuentras a alguien tan agradable y educado al mismo tiempo. – dijo la mujer con gesto de desdén – pero más importante aún… debes de tener cuidado con las futuras amistades, a veces la mejor opción no siempre será la solución para el problema adecuado, eso también aplica con las personas, sobre todo para un joven nacido de Muggles como tú, recuerda eso cariño – finalizo acariciando la cabeza del chico y con un tono nostálgico, como si estuviera viviendo algún recuerdo lejano.

\- Gracias, le aseguro que tendré en cuenta su valioso consejo, pero, si no le molesta me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, señorita…

\- María… ese es mi nombre, puedes hacer la pregunta siempre y cuando no sea extraña, tratare de responder lo mejor que pueda.

\- Gracias, como muchos en este mundo mágico usted seguramente vino de buena educación mágica y conoce la sociedad y su gente mas que alguien del mundo Muggle como yo, durante años siempre supe que era diferente y todo se confirmo con mi carta a un internado que decía ser mágico. Mi duda es ¿Cuál es el grado de aptitud mágico de las personas y sus vástagos durante los primeros años de educación en el dominio de lo… sobrenatural?

\- Oh… tengo curiosidad por una pregunta tan compleja, antes de responder dime… ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? Si tienes tu carta es la prueba de que eres un mago, no debes preocuparte por cualquier falta de magia, en Hogwarts te educara de forma adecuada. - esta vez dijo María, pero de una manera mas reservada y analítica, cuando comenzó con su día en ninguna circunstancia esperaba encontrar un primer año tan… peculiar, por lo tanto, a mediada que la conversación avanzaba cada vez era más evidente lo diferente que era el muchacho de cualquier otro, que curioso, de verdad.

\- Oh no, no estoy preocupado por mi plaza en Hogwarts, un miembro del personal nos dio una pequeña charla familiar en casa hace un tiempo atrás luego de mi carta de aceptación. Mi duda solo se expresa por la curiosidad, todo es… académico.

\- Bueno siendo así…

La charla con María fue interesante he informativa, ella era una mujer de mentalidad abierta sin prejuicios sobre algunos casos y por tal razón no se contuvo calada a la hora de responder algunas preguntas referentes a este mundo. Dado que no podía reconocer a dicha persona y no era _esa_ María no debería haber ningún problema cuando pregunte por algunos temas en particular, por desgracia era momento de partir y nuestra agradable charla llego a su fin mientras Alicia y Elizabeth se mantuvieron en silencio en todo momento de forma obediente.

Quince minutos mas tarde me había despedido de mi familia he ingresado en la locomotora buscando un lugar, pero no cualquier lugar. Desde un principio que descubrió donde realmente se encontraba las primeras decisiones fueron las mas obvias, sobrevivir era la mas importante, pero hubo otra que determinaría todo cuanto conocía, estaba dispuesto a interactuar con "El trio dorado" pero no iría a cazar los Horrocruz del señor oscuro como un soldado suicida de Dumbeldore, claro que si las cosas lo ameritaban podría ayudarlos pero todo siempre y cuando sea bajo sus propios términos, en cuanto a él respecta el mundo mágico solo era una etapa como lo fueron tantas en su adolescencia, solo algo momentáneo sin ningún significado que pronto pasara, sin ningún apego o lazo que lo ate.

Su decisión en cuanto a brindarles una que otra ayuda era debido a la curiosidad y su interés en la mujer que se convertirá Emma Watson, se podría decir que en vida fue… alguien que reconoció la belleza de la mujer no solo por su físico, sino por sus diferentes funciones, ser solo una cara bonita era el equivalente a la mediocridad, pero si tienes habilidades de las cuales puedes beneficiarte es mucho mejor en comparación. Por tal razón estaba mas dispuesto a interactuar con ellos debido a la chica, claro que no tenía ningún interés en la niña, para ello debía madurar unos cuantos años más, de todos modos, nunca fue muy bueno en eso, era mas probable que ella lo rechazara en el futuro incluso si no se interesara por el niño jengibre.

_\- Veamos, si yo fuera él…_

Rastrear una persona en la cercanía no representaba problema alguno, su sentido de radar podía encargarse de eso, incluso en una multitud de personas podría encontrar su objetivo siempre y cuando este fuera al menos ligeramente diferente de los demás y Harry Potter ciertamente era diferente, uno no encontraba dos fuentes de energía en un mismo recipiente vivo a diario, toda cortesía del fragmento espiritual de Lord Voldemort. También estaba el hecho de que el "salvador de todos" a estas alturas no conocía a nadie con lo cual tener la confianza para entablar cualquier tipo de amistad, ciertamente en este momento era mas un lobo solitario que cualquier cosa, de todos modos, su energía marcaba una gran diferencia sobre el resto, en comparación el chico era un faro y todos los demás una llama en una fogata pequeña.

_\- Aquí vamos…_

Antes de entrar se aseguro de estar presentable, peino su cabello con su mano (una vieja costumbre desde su primer siclo de vida) y plancho su ropa pasándola al igual que su cabello lo mejor que pudo para luego dar unos ligeros toques contra la puerta, luego de eso espero unos segundos más para entrar.

\- ¿Se encuentra ocupado? – dijo mirando al chico para luego dirigir su palma abierta en un ligero gesto a los asientos a su alrededor.

El chico se quedó mirándolo por un rato más para responder de forma tímida con el movimiento en negación de su cabeza. Vasta decir que no espera tal resultado, pero aun era muy pronto para juzgar por el momento, puede que sea mas tímido de lo normal o simplemente como en vida no tenia ninguna clase de carisma.

_\- Bueno, realmente no importa mucho a estas alturas, siempre y cuando no sea molesto me vale un comino. Pero aun así…_

\- Tranquilo, no muerdo, solo soy un niño como cualquier otro que puedas encontrar.

\- Esta bien. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Como muestra de buena fe te daré una mano, recuerda esto y que el color no te nuble el juicio. Un bezoar es una piedra extraída del estómago de una cabra que te salvará de la mayoría de los venenos, el Acónito y la Luparia son la misma planta, recuerda eso y buena suerte con el torneo en tu primer año.

Por supuesto que podía ver la confusión en el rostro del niño, es bastante extraño que alguien que no conoces comience a hablarte con tanta libertad, normalmente seria sospechoso o molesto, pero para su beneficio había ciertas cosas que impedían eso.

Era el inicio del siclo por lo cual el chico era un solitario con ninguna opinión del mundo mágico y su gente a excepción de lo hablado con Hagrid.

Desde una primera impresión era evidente que venía del mundo Muggle como él, un punto a favor para confiar en el chico del frente, si lograba darle familiaridad se sentiría mas seguro y aceptaría las sugerencias.

No pedía nada a cambio más allá de evitar los prejuicios futuros, cosa que en su momento será inevitable.

Afortunadamente para mí, pronto la presencia del niño jengibre se hiso presente y Ron Weasley entro a escena, todo fue según como recordaba o al menos tanto como pude, yo solo estaba enfocado en los puntos de importancia, al fin y al cabo.

\- Perdonen. ¿Les importaría si me siento? Es que todo está lleno – pregunto el pelirrojo de el borde de la entrada.

Harry miro al chico y se dio cuenta que fue uno de esos muchacho con la señora en la entrada mágica, personalmente no tenía ningún tipo de problemas y si estuviera solo respondería sin inconvenientes de inmediato pero… sin embargo el chico de piel morena frente a él parecía ignorarlo, parecía que prefería mirar desde la ventana, aun así, si tuviera cualquier problema solo lo habría dicho, Dudley y sus tíos siempre decían si tenían problemas con lo que quería, también lo hacían los amigos de su primo, si el chico frente a él también lo hiciera hubiese respondido en el momento que el nuevo llamo la atención, si el chico no tenía problemas entonces todo estaba bien.

\- No en absoluto – respondió Harry luego de volver a ver a la persona frente a el sin mostrar cualquier clase de cambio.

\- Me llamo Ron, por cierto. Ron Weasley. – respondió el chico a medida que tomaba asiento al lado del chocho en la ventana y quedar frente al chico con gafas redondas.

\- Yo, Harry. Harry Potter.

Dios, podía ver la sorpresa de Ron mientras miraba el paisaje gracias al reflejo del cristal, el muchacho estaba tan estupefacto que su boca probablemente se callera de su mandíbula al suelo si no fuera por las uniones del tejido muscular, pero de nuevo, tal cosa pasaría de todos modos.

\- Entonces es cierto… ¿tienes realmente la… la… cicatriz? – dijo Ron conmocionado.

\- Ah, sí. – dijo Harry levantando los flequillos de su pelo con la mano izquierda mientras sonreía.

\- Alucinante.

Casi como si fuera por arte de magia una señora mayor paso con un carrito plagado de diferentes dulces, cabello corto canoso, camisa rosa con patrones de rojo y otra roja sangre que parecía ser algún tipo de uniforme.

\- ¿Algo de comer del carrito, niños? – pregunto la señora conserje.

\- No, gracias. Estoy servido. – dijo Ron levantado algún tipo de envoltura plástica transparente desde su chaqueta con una mano.

He tomado algo de comer antes de salir de Londres, agradezco su interés – dijo Thomás volteando su rostro para mirar directamente a la señora del carrito de azúcar.

Si bueno, el silencio fue incomodo, realmente no fue porque no quisiera algo, al contrario. En vida una de mis cosas favoritas fueron los dulces, el problema era que solo tenia algunos Galeones conmigo y tenia que administrar todo mi capital, tenia planeado hacer un poco de dinero en el castillo comercializado algunas cosas o vendiendo información, en comparación con ellos yo era conocimiento puro, podría crear hechizos como y cuando quisiera pero uno de sus mayores ambiciones era poder lograr usar un laboratorio, lastima que las opciones en la actualidad estaban muy limitadas pero había algo al alcance de cualquier persona con suficiente oro que podía usar.

\- Nos quedamos con todo. – dijo Harry tras ver la situación, como había pasado por esto antes podía reconocer lo que estaba pasando con solo mirar el ambiente. Probablemente ambos chicos querían algo del carrito, pero como él antes en la casa de sus tíos, no tenía dinero, además, ambos parecían agradables, incluso el pelinegro de la ventana.

\- Wow – dijo Ron tras observar la cantidad de Galeones en la mano de chico, el venía de una familia numerosa y por tal razón el dinero estaba administrado de manera rígida por sus padres, pero nunca había visto tanto dinero junto en su vida en las manos despreocupadas de otro niño que no fuera Malfoy cuando quería presumir.

Probablemente pasaron casi dos horas entre los dulces y Ron describiendo cada uno de ellos, fue gracioso ver como la rana de chocolate saltó a la ventana y escapaba, pero tal vez fue mucho más difícil contenerme debido a la mascota del Weasley…

_\- Todo a su debido tiempo…_

Un momento después cuando Ron intentaba cambiar el color de la Rata alguien llego a nuestro camerino, y debo de admitir, estaba esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ha visto alguien un sapo? – dijo la chica en medio de la puerta – un tal Neville ha perdido uno.

\- No – respondió Ron aun con la barita en mano, tras ser interrumpido por la niña de cabello espeso frente a la puerta.

\- Oh, está bien. ¿Están haciendo magia? Vamos a verlo – finalizo de forma altiva entrando al camerino y sentándose al lado del chico que miraba por el cristal de la ventana.

_**\- Rayo de sol, corazón de margarita **_– dijo Ron mientras "cantaba" el hechizo, moviendo la varita de un lado a otro y con la vista fija en la enorme rata mascota. – _**Volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita**__._

En verdad, fue una decepción, ya sabia de antemano que Ron fallaría, pero… de todos modos, cuando su canto termino finalizo apuntando a la rata solo para que sintiera algún tipo de espasmo que le hiso salir de la caja de dulces donde tenía su cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro que eso es un hechizo autentico? Por que no parece muy efectivo – la chica lucho por no reír del débil e inútil intento del pelirrojo con pecas – yo solo he probado algunos cuantos muy sencillos… pero me han funcionado. – dijo mientas sacaba su varita y se acercó más al pelinegro de piel morena al lado de la ventana para quedar frente al chico de gafas rotas y la pila de dulces que tenían los muchachos, aunque el pelinegro parecía un chico solitario, aunque de un momento a otro tenía toda su atención. – por ejemplo: _**Oculus reparo**_ – finalizo mientras extendía su brazo derecho con su varita apuntando a los lentes rotos de chico de ojos verdes.

Lo siguiente que paso fue rápido y pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera sino hubiese puesto atención desde el inicio. Pero más importante aún… juraría que tras lanzar el hechizo algún tipo de página, pergamino o algo rectangular en miniatura salió del reflejo de uno de los cristales y luego volvió a esconderse dentó del espejo, asimismo, estuvo ese pequeño momento de vapor en el aire.

\- Mucho mejor ¿Verdad?... un momento…. ¡Eres Harry Potter! – grito la chila tras ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo - Soy Hermione Granger y… ¿Ustedes son?

\- Mmm… soy Ron Weasley – respondió a la niña con la boca llena mientras mordía un pastel de chocolate.

Luego pude sentir el repentino silencio y la quietud en el camerino, con un suspiro de resignación procedió a presentarse ante el futuro inmediato trio de oro de Gryffindor.

\- Thomás Smith – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Un placer. Por cierto, tienen que cambiarse, ya, pronto llegaremos a la estación – dijo mientras se levantaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse volvió para decir algo mas a los muchachos. – tienes tierra en la nariz, limpiala, adiós. – tras eso se fue, luego de darle una ultima mirada al chico silencioso de la ventana.

\- Que niña mas pesada, esta loca. – se quejo Ron tras limpiar su cara.

Y así llegamos a la estación al anochecer, entre la charla de los niños y algún que otro comentario de mi parte, no tenía gran interés en la charla con esos dos. No es que fueran malos tipos, solo es que no encontraba tema de conversación para romper el metafórico hielo entre los tres, principalmente debido a la diferencia de edad mental entre ambos, era en esas veces donde a pesar de tener la ventaja del conocimiento gracias a una vida nueva se consideraba a sí mismo como un completo inútil a la hora de socializar temas mundanos o redundantes.

\- ¡Atención, los de primer año vengar conmigo! ¡los de primer año, por aquí! – Grito un semigigante – ¡dense prisa, rápido!

Podía ver como Hagrid el semigigante barbudo y gordo saludaba a Harry con brevedad, parecía que los eventos previos fueron tal y como en la "perspectiva" lo cual era muy bueno. Significaba que a pesar de su intervención en este nuevo universo los eventos continuaban con su curso como lo fue originalmente, esa era una de sus más profundas preocupaciones.

\- ¡Todos, síganme a los botes! – dijo el semigigante mientras los estudiantes de primer año lo seguían asta un lago - ¡agrúpense en pequeños grupos de cuatro por bote, no más!

Al final me había tocado ir junto al bote donde estaba Hermione, cada bote tenia una lampara colgada de un palo de madera, los otros chicos parecían inquietos y un poco temerosos de caerse, no los culpaba. Si estaba donde pensaba, caer era una muerte segura, pues el lago negro parecía bastante profundo, ya sea el calamar o la temperatura la victima estaría muerta de hipotermia o peor.

\- Hermione ¿Verdad? Ese hechizo para reparar objetos precio difícil – dijo Thomás alagando el ego de la niña para entablar una charla mientras sostenía la lampara.

\- Gracias, Thomás si no me acuerdo mal. – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con el moreno – la verdad es que no es tan difícil una vez que estudias, solo leí mucho los libros para practicar.

\- Perdona que te pregunte tan de repente, pero nunca he usado la varita ¿Cómo se sintió hacer magia con ella?

\- Bueno, fue como experimentar un cosquilleo en el estómago y después en mi mano.

Antes en el tres habías dicho que conoces algunos hechizos, supongo que puedes hacer más de ellos.

\- ¡Oh! Eso, sí. Los aprendí de los libros, la mayoría de ellos fe de Hogwarts: una historia.

\- Mm… supongo el libro es bastante… bueno. Hay muchas cosas allí, aunque me tomo un tiempo poder completarlo – expreso un tanto avergonzado por su pereza, como maestro no tenia excusas para el tiempo tomado en leerlo.

\- ¡Lo sé! – chillo la chica ante la posibilidad de por fin hacer amigos, ¡amigos que también le gusten los libros como a ella! Era lo que esperaba cuando vino aquí - ¿Puedes creer que hay fantasmas en el castillo o que la escuela tiene vida propia como algún robot?

\- Bueno, el libro se decía que Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las fundadoras se encargo sobre los funcionamientos internos del castillo, aunque creo que es un poco exagerado.

\- Tal vez, pero el libro dice que el castillo es impresionante, tiene que ser inmenso.

Y así charlaron de tanto como pudieron sobre cualquier cosa, la magia, sus vidas, gustos, aficiones, cosas que no les gustaba y hasta la escuela, pero mas sorprendente aun fue el cambio radical de actitud de parte de la chica. La verdad sea dicha tanto en pantalla como en carne propia las primeras impresiónes de la niña fueron malas, por no decir pésimas. Si uno miraba de fondo la chica parecía que sería una antagonista, pero la verdad era que ella solo era una niña solitaria, incluso mas que él y eso era decir mucho, sin embargo, una vez que podías acercarte lo suficiente podías ver su verdadero yo con más sinceridad.

\- …Entonces fue cuando tome mi varita por primera vez, fue tan… mágico – dijo soñadora la muchacha en medio de su parloteo.

\- Estoy seguro, debió de ser toda una aventura, conocer cosas de fantasía no es algo común, no para todos. Mira, es el castillo y es enorme, tal y como dijiste.

\- Wow, es fantástico – dijo maravillada la castaña.

\- Sabes, siempre he tenido esta duda del porque las chicas están tan fascinadas con los castillos, entiendo que es llamativo y todo, pero parecen enloquecer cuando se trata de ellos, son como zapatos o algo así

\- Creo que es por el diseño, es… hermoso. – expreso aun impresionada por el lugar donde pasaría todo el año.

Ellos siguieron conversando incluso después de bajar de los botes, la niña era agradable, les recordaba a sus colegas cuando tenía su edad en vida, además era lo suficientemente lista como para manejar una conversación decente, eso añadió un plus en su decisión para ser amigable, en verdad ella le recordaba a un viejo amigo del cual con el tiempo perdió el contacto luego de su niñez.

\- Si bueno, no querrás cargarlo cuando haga un desastre, créeme, eso apesta en muchos sentidos, el bebé puede ser tierno pero el pañal sucio no. – finalizo Thomás en tono juguetón mientras subían las escaleras dentro del castillo.

\- No puede ser tan malo, además es un bebé, si tus hermanos son como mencionaste o parecidos a ti no son tan malos, creo que exageras.

\- Como usted diga "_niña genio"_. – finalizo con una exagerada postura de caballerosidad anticuada y niña genio con su idioma nativo.

\- No es justo, no puedo entenderte cuando hablas en castellano ¿Qué fue eso ultimo? – se quejó de manera infantil.

\- Te lo diré con el tiempo, mira, la profesora McGonagall.

Era oficial, la maestra sin lugar a duda era una persona con un aura intimidante… ella lograba ese efecto de autoridad sin siquiera intentarlo.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En breves momentos se unirán a sus compañeros de clases… pero antes de tomar sus asientos, deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. Ellas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin – luego de eso hiso una pequeña pausa dramática – mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia. Con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, cualquier incumplimiento de las normas los hará perder puntos y al final del año la casa con mas punto ganara la Copa de casa.

\- ¡Trevor!

Hubo un grito entre los primeros años y luego un niño gordito salió para recoger algún tipo de sapo que estaba un escalón debajo frente a la maestra, también se escucharon algunas risas asta que el chico se disculpó y volvió a la multitud.

\- La ceremonia de selección comenzara en un instante – finalizo maestra para dejar a los primeros años por un momento solos y cruzar la enorme puerta detrás de ella.

Bueno, tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaría a continuación, según podía recordar en breve Draco Malfoy expondría a Potter dejando una profunda y duradera mala impresión de la casa de Salazar, más importante aún…

\- Hermione – llamo el moreno a la niña con discreción.

\- ¿Mm… que pasa? – dijo ella luego de salir de su meditación al tratar de recordar todo lo leído en su libro.

\- ¿Ves ese niño allí en la parte superior? – dijo Thomás haciendo referencia al chico relajado con aire de superioridad que gritaba soy mejor que todos.

\- ¿El rubio? Si lo veo, ¿Qué hay con él? – pregunto frunciendo el seño al recordar la forma tan altanera con la que le trato cuando ayudaba al niño del sapo a buscar su mascota en el tren.

\- Observa atentamente y recuerda que no todos son como él, que una manzana del árbol no sea dulce no quiere decir que todas serán igual, recuerda eso.

\- Lo recordare.

\- Veo que es verdad lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts- dijo el niño rubio.

Como era de esperar los murmullos fueron instantáneos, tenia la sospecha de que el rumor se expandiera en el tren, pero al parecer todos parecían incrédulos y no los culpaba.

¿Quién pensaría que su salvador aparentaba como un niño sin hogar?

Lo que el mundo mágico esperaba es que el niño Potter fuera alguien resplandeciente lleno de confianza y vigor, nada como este niño desaliñado, tímido y cohibido por la compañía de otros.

\- Te presento a Grabbe y Goyle – dijo en referencia el chico de cabellos de oro con un gesto de su mano a dos niños robustos que flaqueaban su lado, luego camino asta donde estaba Potter para estar frente a él – yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Pero seguido de presentarse se escucho una risa ahogada al lado de Potter y fue cuando su atención se poso en Ron de forma abrupta - ¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, pelirrojo y túnica heredada, debes ser un Weasley – luego de terminar de ridiculizar a Ron su atención volvió a estar en su objetivo original, Potter. – Con el tiempo te darás cuanta de que algunas familias son mejores que otras Potter, no te vayas a juntar con la gente equivocada. Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo extendiendo la mano.

\- Ya se quien es el equivocado, muchas gracias – dijo Potter rechazando el apretón simbólico del Malfoy.

Bueno, eso fue… entretenido, Malfoy se había apartado de Potter tras el rechazo y McGonagall llego solo para indicarle con unos ligeros toque en el hombro que volviera junto a los otros estudiantes, lo cual hiso sin resistencia, pero con una mala cara.

En ocasiones algo tan pequeño como el lenguaje corporal puede ayudar a ahórranos algunos… malos ratos como este.

\- El momento llego, síganme – dijo McGonagall.

Tras eso pasamos por algunos escalones más… en serio, ¿Cuántas de estas cosas tenía este lugar? Debíamos de tener más de quince minutos subiendo escalón tras escalón, pero justo después de eso apareció una puerta más a la izquierda con forma de arco puntiagudo y antorchas encendidas en los lados que se abría ante la profesora. Era el gran salón muy impresionante de hecho, sobre todo el techo, reflejaba un cielo diurno, daba la impresión de que estaban al aire libre bajo velas flotantes.

_\- Un momento, acaso eso es… ¿Aire fresco?_

\- El techo no es real – dijo Hermione.

\- Lo sé, esta hechizado para imitar el cielo nocturno, si no recuerdo mal esta en uno de los libros – contesto Thomás.

\- El libro es la historia de Hogwarts – contesto la niña

\- Esperen aquí, por favor – dijo McGonagall tras subir a la plataforma de madera donde serían seleccionados los primeros años gracias al sombrero seccionador a su izquierda – ahora, antes de comenzar, el profesor Dumbledore les dirigirá unas palabras.

Así que ese era el mago mas poderoso de la era, Albus Dumbledore… no parecía impresionante a primera vista, pero si no lo conociera mejor me dejaría engaña y manipular al igual que todo este universo, pero seriamente, ahora podía entender el motivo por el cual muchos fans de la saga podían visualizar a Gandalf y el Mago blanco del Señor de los anillos.

\- Antes que nada, me gustaría decir algunas palabras… Los nuevos de primer año deben de saber, que los estudiantes no deben entrar al Bosque oscuro, esta prohibido para todos los alumnos y nuestro Celador, el Sr. Filch… me pidió que les recordara que el pasillo del tercer piso, lateral derecho está prohibido para todos aquellos que no pretendan sufrir una muerte aterradora, gracias. – expreso el director.

Y ahí estaba el señuelo, muy "sutil" por cierto. Era tan evidente que sus "advertencias" eran mera incitación al incumplimiento de las normas como el sol en un día soleado, lo único que podía hacer por tal descaro era negar con mi cabeza en una señal de desaprobación, como maestro valoraba mucho las normas y no podía hacerme el loco he ignorar tal comportamiento, pero una vez más, incitar a Potter era una necesidad.

Cuando digan su nombre – dijo McGonagall sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano derecha – se acercarán, yo les colocare el Sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza y sabrán cual es su casa – finalizo mirando el pergamino abierto con los nombres de los primeros años y levantando el sombrero con su mano libre.

Bueno, era aquí uno de los puntos críticos de mi vida, en unos momentos pondría a prueba las habilidades cultivadas por años, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente capaz para mantener su neutralidad en este punto.

\- ¡Alexander Babcock! - llamo McGonagall para que la chica se sentara en un taburete de madera simple y colocarle el sombrero.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! – grito el sombrero para que la mesa de dicha casa aplaudiera a su miembro más resiente.

Y así paso un tiempo entre la llamada de los niños y los aplausos de la gente, algunos duraban segundos para ser ubicados y otros que eran más complejos tardaban un poco más pero nunca más de uno, aunque todos eran "juzgados" con el mismo procedimiento.

\- Hannah Abbott – llamo McGonagall

\- ¡Hufflepuff! – grito el sombrero.

\- Tranquila – dijo Thomás al ver el vidente nerviosismo – solo actúa natural y se tu misma – finalizo.

\- Tratare – dijo Hermione al sentirse un poco mejor después, aunque volvió a recitar en su mente todo lo aprendido de los libros de magia.

\- Hermione Granger – llamó McGonagall

\- Parece muy extraña, es enserio – dijo Ron que estaba cerca del par de antes en el tren junto a Harry para que este afirmara con un gesto con su cabeza lo que dijo.

\- ¡Griffindor! – Exclamo el sombrero luego de algunos minutos.

\- Draco Malfoy – llamo la maestra una vez más.

En dicho punto todo continuo tal y como lo fue en la película, Malfoy fue seleccionado incluso antes de que el sombrero se posara en su cabeza cuando aun estaba sostenido en las manos de McGonagall. El resto fue normal, el sombrero los clasifico en segundos o como mucho cerca de un minuto, pero quien duro mas en ser clasificado evidentemente fue Potter, sin embargo, parecía que la historia continuaría tal y como la original asta cierto punto cuando el niño elegido fue clasificado en el bando de los leones, de todos modos, para él tal cosa era redundante, su preocupación en dicho momento recaía en el siguiente y ultimo nombre en la lista, el suyo.

\- Thomás Smith – la profesora llamo al ultimo de los primeros años, el chico ciertamente parecía más calmado que el resto, más bien parecía pensativo.

_\- Aquí vamos – _pensó Thomás antes de que el sombrero estuviera sobre el he intentó blanquear su mente como había practicado.

Dado que conocía el sombre y su capacidad para seleccionar de antemano su mayor preocupación por años fue mantener cada pedazo de información a salvo. En la saga se presentaba al sombrero como algo apartado de las decisiones del director a la hora de clasificar a los estudiantes, pero debido a que los conocimientos en su cabeza eran en extremo peligrosos no confiaba en ninguna entidad para mantener sus propios secretos. Proteger su mente fue prioridad máxima si quería tener la carta de sorpresa en Hogwarts, sin importar los costos o el sacrificio a cambio.

* * *

Para el director de Hogwarts el día comenzó como cualquier otro, uno esplendido con temperatura agradable y lleno de vida donde los pájaros cantaban su sinfonía, elfos del castillo hacían su trabajo de manera alegre y el personal ocupado. Él había estado esperando este día por más de una década pues el elegido finalmente sería recibido en el castillo donde pertenecía, tampoco fue el único que esperaba la llegada del niño que vivió, a pesar de sus diferencias con el padre del niño en el pasado Severus también estaba impaciente por su llegada, solo lamenta el curso de los acontecimientos hace mucho tiempo y sabía que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en sus hombros, Tom en verdad fue un error que lamentaba y durante mucho tiempo había pensado que si hubiese manejado la situación de diferente manera las cosas no hubiesen resultado tan mal o por lo menos no a tal grado, solo espera que la promesa de Severus en honor a la memoria de Lily le diera las fuerzas suficientes por los próximos acontecimientos, quiera o no el único que lograría ponerle fin al mago oscuro seria el niño de la profecía.

El día fue tal y como había previsto, los hijos de sangre pura en su mayoría fueron clasificados en Slytherin o Ravenclaw y aquellos jóvenes inocentes que no tenían un solo destello de los toques sutiles oscuros fueron destinados a las casas que eran reconocidas por acoger a quienes abrasaban la aceptación, el mas joven de los vástagos de los Weasley fue con sus parientes en la casa del león, la joven talentosa hija de Muggles también a pesar de sus dudas, por un momento pensó que seria enviada a la casa de las mentes jóvenes brillantes junto a Filius pero al final todo resulto como fue previsto, la única variable allí era el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y piel morena, en verdad eran una incógnita.

Realmente no sabia en cual de las casas podría acabar, el chico parecía lo suficientemente sereno como para evaluar la situación antes de apresurar las cosas… en verdad interesante, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era el tiempo anormal que estaba tardando el sombrero en clasificar el muchacho, a dichas alturas por lo menos debía de tener un cuarto de hora y el sombrero aun no podía tomar una decisión, todos parecían interesados por el asunto pero a parte de eso estaban mas impacientes por continuar con el día y si querían avanzar con el chico debía de ser clasificado.

\- Sabía que sería difícil pero honestamente no imagine que fuera a tal grado – dijo Filius.

\- Supongo, es un alivio tener a alguien como el Sr. Smith entre los primeros años – comento Minerva.

Albus tenia curiosidad por la reacción de los maestros, sobre todo por la pequeña interacción entre el jefe de la casa de el loen y el cuervo, había escuchado algo en el ministerio sobre un niño muy activo, pero no mas que eso. No les había puesto la suficiente atención debido a los recientes acontecimientos, pero cada vez que lograba pasar por la sección de monitoreo mágico siempre se comentaba sobre un niño precoz con capacidades mágicas, naturalmente pensó que se referían al salvador del mundo mágico pues ciertamente la magia accidental del muchacho era muy activa.

\- Mm… ¿Qué pueden decirme sobre el joven Thomás? ¿Algún dato interesante que desean compartir con nosotros? – dijo Albus con curiosidad mientras peinaba su barba con una mano y miraba fijamente la situación de manera curiosa.

\- Déjenme presentarles de antemano a un alumno muy interesante, el Sr. Thomás Smith, un mago brillante con un futuro resplandeciente, con una disciplina y aplicación admirable entre los primeros años que allá visto. – se pavoneo Filius entre sus colegas, impaciente por recibir el muchacho bajo su ala.

\- Ciertamente el niño es un joven… aplicado – estuvo Minerva de acuerdo.

\- ¿Tanto así? ¿Una joven promesa tal vez? – pregunto Pomona.

\- ¡Si, si! – afirmo Filius como un niño que era recompensado con el mejor juguete – que el sombrero aun este indeciso es prueba de ello, debe ser tan equilibrado que incluso el no sabe que pensar del niño, incluso recuerdo que casi derriba toda la tienda de Sir Ollivander muchas veces, nunca he sido testigo de una magia tan potente hasta que lo conocí.

\- Entonces debe de ser otro problema, no seria el primero con una magia fuerte que por eso cree que puede romper las normas – dijo Severus hablando por primera vez entre la mesa de los profesores.

Ho, ¡Merlín!, no me digan que es otro alborotador, ya tenemos dos de esos, solo espero que sea prudente, se que tienen una buena estima del niño, pero recuerden que sigue siendo un primer año y un nacido de Muggles para rematar, no se que pasa por sus cabezas que todos creen que pueden jugar con algo tan peligroso como la magia sin supervisión – dijo Poppy Pomfrey con los dedos en la cien.

\- Ho, no te preocupes por él ¿sabes a quien me recuerda? – pregunto Filius de manera juguetona.

\- Ese tono solo me preocupa más – suspiro Poppy.

\- ¿A algún imprudente? – pregunto Severus de forma cortante

\- Mm… puede ser, pero ¿Les digo?

\- Si fuera tan amable – dijo Albus a la expectativa de la conversación.

\- El niño me recuerda mucho a nuestro colega de Pociones – revelo Filius – ustedes también se darán cuanta de lo entusiasta que es, estoy seguro de que no tardaran en hacerlo.

\- Lo sabía – confeso Poppy – otro niño jugando con magia como si la varita fuera un mero juguete.

A pesar del repentino dolor de cabeza fantasma de la enfermera del castillo, los miembros mas antiguos del personal no pudieron evitar tener una pequeña risa, la mayoría de ellos recordaba a un Severus Snape de primer año con hechizos que no debería tener un niño de su año o con sus novedosas creaciones, siempre con el rostro en un pequeño libro o preguntado sobre toda clase de magia.

\- Ya veremos – dijo el susodicho Severus.

\- Bueno, poniendo los viejos tiempos y las bromas a un lado, creo que debemos intervenir en el asunto, puedo comenzar a notar que todo esta comenzando a afectar al demás estudiante – dijo Minerva con su característica actitud seria.

\- En efecto – dijo el directo mientras se levantaba de su cilla para acercarse al taburete donde estaba el chico con el sombrero, pero justamente cuando le faltaban unos pasos para estar a su lado el sombrero repentinamente grito.

\- ¡Atrás director, no te acerques!

Por supuesto, tal acción repentina llamo la atención de todos aun más, el sombrero no había hablado desde que fue colocado en la cabeza del joven con una ligera advertencia a Minerva para que se apartara mientras lograba ubicar a una casa al chico y desde entonces habían pasado más de veinte minutos.

\- Disculpa mi intromisión sombrero ¿Acaso te he ofendido? – pregunto Albus desde el mismo lugar que fue detenido sin dar un paso más.

\- Ho no, directo. Solo es por su seguridad, por el momento no he podido tomar una decisión por que no he podido ver nada, el se bloqueo así mismo como si le hubiesen petrificado, pero solo fue su mente – dijo el sombrero.

\- Mm… siendo así no veo el peligro en acercarme, al fin y al cabo, no puede moverse – refuto el director.

\- Dije que esta bloqueado, en este momento no es mas que un cuerpo sin mente, pero jamás dije paralizado. La razón de ello es debido a que el cuerpo pueda actuar por su propia cuenta, en este caso como una autodefensa, todo lo que he conseguido en mi avance asta ahora es solo una imagen de lo que pasaría si alguien se acerca demasiado en este estado, un "por si acaso" se encuentra desarmado, la razón por la cual está sentado al estilo indio no es por comodidad, si no, por enfoque – dijo el sombrero.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo resolvemos este inconveniente? – pregunto el director con varita en mano.

\- Tengo una propuesta – dijo Filius – junto a minerva quienes parecían charlar en privado.

\- ¿Profesores? – pregunto Albus interesado por tal solución.

\- Dado que el sombrero no puede tener un veredicto – dijo señalando al chico – anteriormente la profesora minerva y yo conversamos con los padres antes de llevarlos por los suministros, fue una charla agradable y en ella conocimos a la familia un poco mejor.

_\- Entonces la decisión se tomaría en base a lo que conocen y las pocas interacciones… - _pensó Albus mientras permitía a Filius continuar con su idea.

\- Si bien esto es poco ortodoxo, creemos que podemos asignarle la casa en base a nuestro juicio, no podemos ver otra solución al problema mejor que este. – dijo Minerva en apoyo a Filius.

\- De ser así he de pensar que la decisión ya está tomada.

\- Si – Afirmo McGonagall.

\- ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – preguntó el directo.

\- Creemos firmemente que como jefe de casa el profesor Snape ara un espléndido trabajo para guiar al niño si resaltamos las aptitudes del chico, a pesar de que tanto a la profesora McGonagall como a mí nos gustaría recibirlo en nuestras casas solo una a de tomarlo y esa es en nuestro juicio la más compatible – finalizo Filius.

\- Muy bien – dijo Albus mientras dirijia su mirada al maestro de pociones – alguna objeción profesor Snape.

\- Si esa es la solución, que así sea – dijo Severus sin objeciones.

Con la decisión tomada por parte del personal el directos le indico al sombrero que continuara con el procedimiento, tenían un horario y ya estaban retrasados un poco, con eso retiro el hechizo de insonoridad y todo continuo con normalidad tomando sobresaltados a muchos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Muy bien, continuemos! – dijo el sombrero sobresaltando a los estudiantes que aun no prestaban atención, que no se diga que hacía mal su trabajo, pero antes que nada quiso hacerlo un poco más dramático añadiendo una pequeña pausa para generar suspenso entre los estudiantes - ¡Slytherin! – dijo para finalmente dejar la cabeza del muchacho flotando a la mesa de los profesores con un hechizo cortesía del jefe de Ravenclaw.

* * *

\- ¡Slytherin!

Eso fue lo que puedo escuchar Thomás mientras el nombre de su casa era nombrado y el sonido retumbaba por todo el lugar en forma de eco con los aplausos de la mesa azul y de manera menor por parte de otras casas. Salió al estilo indio ligeramente alterada y se estiro un poco, admitía con vergüenza que en el último momento había entrado en pánico perdido el control de su "truco" y quedando atrapado en el abismo de su mente sin la posibilidad de salir, fue como volver a estar en ese páramo desolado antes de salir de los brazos de la muerte cuando llego a este mundo en aquel bosque, fue un verdadero milagro que logro salir a tiempo pero admitía que el ruido lo ayudo un poco, fue unos de sus mayores misterios creados aunque todavía estaba incompleto y el riesgo era enorme. Dicho misterio estaba destinado a una etapa superior reservado solo en el peor de las situaciones donde la muerte era inevitable.

_\- Como dice el viejo dicho; el que no arriesga no gana. Gracias a cualquier deidad por los pequeños milagros._

Afortunadamente parecía que acabo en una de las casas apartadas al "niño que vivió" y era gradualmente compatible, en mejores circunstancias hubiese acabado en la casa de los cuervos donde su vida consistiría en la investigación de su magia, pero ¡Meh! Uno no podía tenerlo todo, de momento evitaría a toda costa volver a usar su carta de triunfo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Luego de "ese" pequeño episodio se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes y tomo el lugar junto a otro primer año sin nombre para escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una copa tocada por algo desde la dirección de los profesores donde la profesora McGonagall tomo la palabra.

\- Su atención por favor. – llamo la maestra y subdirectora McGonagall.

\- Que comience el banquete – dijo el directo levantándose de su asiento brevemente y extendiendo ambas manos alrededor.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo de lo que estaba profundamente interesado, instantáneamente después que el directo finalizara su frase los platos y todas las mesas junto a las copas de oro fueron completamente llenadas con diferentes bebidas y alimentos que surgieron de la nada como un mero espectro cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a ser sólido, en verdad ellos no sabían lo que la humanidad podría llagar a lograr con estas cosas menores como realizar dicho "encantamiento" solo para aparecer los alimentos.

No tenia la necesidad de entablar cualquier charla con estos niños por lo que su concentración fue directamente a los alimentos, había tanto de lo que escoger que se enfrentaba a la indecisión, la cantidad de comida para elegir era tan basta que parecía ridícula.

_\- Supongo que si la humanidad implementara magia en el cultivo el hambre a escala mundial seria solo un mal recuerdo del pasado en la mayoría de los países, tendré que ponerle atención luego cuando tenga las clases de herbología, será como aprender a sobrevivir a la intemperie de nuevo. Pero puede que si llegara a ser lo suficientemente bueno podría replicar un poco del talento de Hashirama o los elfos míticos de fantasía que conocí en vida, todo es posible ahora. – pensó Thomas mientras mordía una chuleta de pavo._

Los alimentos eran buenos y lo suficientemente asertivos para coincidir con sus gustos, incluso el jugo de coctel, fue como si los elfos domésticos del castillo conocieran su gusto y preferencia a la perfección, fue tan antinatural que era raro incluso para los estándares de un lugar de fantasía materializado al plano real. De todos modos, no se quejaba de lo sabroso que eran, tendría que darles las felicitaciones a los elfos domésticos por su dominio en asuntos culinarios y domésticos, pero más importante aún, si no recordaba mal se supone que los fant…

\- ¡Ja, jajajaaaa! – gritó un fantasma gris con un estoque francés tan sólido como el ser que lo empuñaba.

Por último, luego del festín todos los primeros años fueron escoltados a las diferentes salas comunes, dado que la sala común estaba bajo el gran lago, lo cual explicaba el motivo de su baja temperatura. Estaba mas interesado en la sala que el pasillo tétrico por el cual caminaban, no podía esperar tirarle un ojo al lugar pues desde antes de ingresar al castillo quiso ver cuan eficiente era el sistema impermeable usado para evitar las filtraciones de agua sobre sus cabezas.

\- Tras la pared de piedra se encuentra la sala común y las habitaciones – dijo la prefecto encargada de recibir a los primeros años, ella era una chica de tez pálida, ojos de color cobrizos cara redonda, cabello castaño rojizo por la espalda – Para ingresar a nuestra sala común es necesario decir la contraseña frente es este patrón con el animal que simboliza nuestra casa, eso sí… si creen que son lo bastantes graciosos como para estar fuera luego del toque de queda debo decirles de antemano que se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa… pero, he de suponer que aquí no contamos con tales… individuos – dijo luego de señalar un mosaico de piedra con una serpiente y antorchas verdes a cada lado – ahora, escuchen bien la contraseña no debe ser compartida con otras casas y espero que jamás se les ocurra traer uno de sus amigos de otra casa aquí, Mago de las mil flores – finalizo.

Tras eso la serpiente en el diseño de la entrada comenzó a silbar mientras movía su cabeza abajo para quedar mirando fijamente al frente abriendo su mandíbula como si se preparara para atacar quien osaba entrar a los aposentros y destellar una luz de esmeralda para que la pared revelara una entrada con forma de arco puntiagudo.

Tras la pared de piedra se encuentra la sala común y las habitaciones, iluminadas por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles, paredes con diseño verde oscuro simulando un bosque y diseño interior renacentista también contaba con un ambiente, pero bastante fría debido a la posición bajo el lago.

\- Atención, los niños dormirán arriba de lado izquierdo y las niñas de lado derecho. Se darán cuenta que sus pertenecías ya están aquí… una advertencia más, la contraseña para acceder a la sala común se cambia cada dos semanas, y se publica en el tablón de anuncios dentro del salón. Si no la recuerda y se encuentra en algún apuro diríjase a un prefecto o nuestro jefe de casa el profesor Snape, quien les enseñara pociones, ahora todo mundo a los dormitorios su primera clase será de transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall, creo que no es necesario que les recuerde no avergonzar a nuestra casa, buenas noches.

_\- Que servicial ¿No es tierna?_ – pensó Thomás con varios grados de sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a uno de los dormitorios.

De todas formas, trataría de dormir de inmediato, no quería dejar una mala impresión con McGonagall durante su primer día en su primera clase, su interés por la sala común podía dejarse para después, tenia casi un año escolar al fin y al cabo para diseccionar la magia del lugar tanto como pueda, con eso luego de hacer todo de antemano dio una ultima mirada por la ventana para ver la luna llena y entrar en los dominios de Morfeo.


	4. Cadena de inicio

[Hogwarts, 1er. año]

Cuando abrí mis ojos me levanté a las 6 a.m. de la mañana, una vieja costumbre conservada desde su vida anterior de la cual no pudo deshacerse no tenía necesidad de ver la hora o desperdiciar su suministro de magia en un Tempus para verificar. En lo que a él respecta cualquier cantidad de poder por más mínima que fuere podría ser malgastada en otra cosa como por ejemplo algún experimento aleatorio, podría estar bastante conforme con ser algún ratón de biblioteca.

Lamentablemente tenía que proceder con su ritual de la mañana y después de diez minutos estaba perfectamente arreglado con su horario y los libros correspondientes a las primeras lecciones, su siguiente paso era llegar al gran salón para poder clavar sus fauces en algún pedazo de pollo y vino tinto, pero dudaba seriamente que se permitiera el consumo de alcohol en los docentes, ¡meh!, una verdadera lástima. Tampoco se vio con ninguna clase de dificultad para llegar a su destino, que se diga, los fantasmas y las pinturas encantadas podían ser bastantes útiles si uno era lo suficientemente respetuoso, gracias a ellos solo le tomo un breve momento para llegar en lo que pudo ser toda la mañana.

Cuando llego pudo ver algunas personas desayunando, con algún libro al azar o tomando una simple charla, en su mayoría había más personas con corbatas azules amarillo y verde con algunos de rojo al azar, en su mayor parte los Ravenclaw quienes estaba con la nariz en un libro y mordisqueado algo con otra mano.

_\- Supongo que realmente es su verdadero atributo, estos chicos me recuerdan a los pasillos de la universidad cuando estaba en tiempo de examen, a veces podía ser incomodo cuando alguien más clavaba su codo en una de sus costillas tratando de buscar un poco más de espacio en las zonas de Wifi. – _pensó haciendo una mueca mientras recordaba aquellos días.

Raramente podía ver algún otro año, por el momento… en su mayoría parecían ser estudiantes superiores o de nivel intermedio, pero casi ningún rastro de los más jóvenes tal vez fue la rutina, adaptarse a un nuevo entorno o área de trabajo podría ser un dolor si uno no llevara una la costumbre. Cerca de una hora más tarde la mayoría de los asientos estaban llenos y todos parloteaban de forma incesante, parecía que los primeros y segundos años resultaban ser más comunicativos en comparación a los demás años, en lo personal no le importaba siempre y cuando algún mocoso no comenzara a molestar.

Nuevamente tenía que agradecer una de las funciones de los retratos en el castillo, cada vez que lo pensaba era más evidente que ellos estaban para instruir en el enorme laberinto que podría llegar a ser el interior del castillo, si bien sospechaba que estos también informaban al director de cualquier actividad sospechosa podría ser bastante simple ser invisible si así lo quisiera, el método perfecto para tal cosa no era otro más que estar frente a ellos, como en esa película de un músico durante los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial que huyó durante gran parte de las escenas pero un día encontró a alguien que le brindo un refugio en la capital del mayor enemigo de los judíos, una película muy emotiva sobre los tiempos difíciles.

Para cuando había llegado a la clase de transfiguración pudo encontrar algunas personas más dispersadas en lugares aleatorios, también levanto una ceja ante las agrupaciones curiosas, los pupitres eran suficientemente espaciosos para dos personas, pero entre toda la gente del lugar no podía encontrar alguna coincidencia entre colores diferentes. Parecía que las diferencias de casa se habían interpuesto antes de lo que pudo anticipar, de hecho, quería pensar que tal cosa tardaría al menos unos días en reflejarse, un pensamiento bastante idealista de su parte, de todos modos, sentarse al lado de rojo o verde por el momento era una pequeñez, estaba más interesado en el gato gris atigrado sentado en el escritorio del maestro, sería una excelente oportunidad para examinar un Animago de primera mano. Tomó uno de los asientos vacíos y se acercó al gato, para ver si la transformación animal era distintiva en alguna característica pero a simple vista no era más que una gata común y corriente, no había cualquier indicio o algo que indicara algún dato especial, no en tamaño, color, forma o cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar, no había nada diferente de cualquier gato común a excepción de los ojos, había algo en la forma de mirar que le llamaba la atención sobre cualquier otra característica visual, luego de terminar su inspección procedió a acariciar al felino y volvió a su escritorio para estudiar una vez más el contenido para altear la forma peso y densidad de los, solo hacía mención a la clase de cambio del objeto, en el enfoque y la naturaleza del cambio junto a los movimientos de varita adecuados.

En resumen, el enorme tomo no le estaba diciendo absolutamente nada… un completo desperdicio si no fuera por algunas ideas interesantes y su extravagante método de ejecución.

Como punto de referencia, una de sus principales materias de mayor interés era la clase de McGonagall, pero si la clase continuaba con la misma explicación tan vagas y sin profundidad entonces podía ver como estaría en un estancamiento indeterminado hasta que pueda encontrar alguna clase de sentido, no hay pensamiento racional y absolutamente no encontraba un aplique de aplicación científico, no podía ver una sola referencia a las técnicas de las transfiguraciones para compensar la materia cuando alteraba los materiales o tenía que brindarles la capacidad de movimiento.

Había tantos factores desconocidos que aplicar… el razonamiento o método científico aria que el proceso colapsara, en ese momento se dio cuenta que para ser eficiente en el modus operandi estándar mágico tenía que conocer más los procedimientos cuando se traba de intervenir los materiales de forma directa, puede que el modelo sugerido de solo rellenar el objeto con magia y moldearla implica más de lo que desea, de otra forma cualquier clase de cambio físico no sería posible.

Podría seguir toda la mañana analizando con solo la observación, pero fue en ese momento donde un dúo de estudiante entró al aula de manera apresurada, jadeante por la evidente carrera por los pasillos, fue un milagro que el Sr. Filch no los encontrara cuando a dichas alturas estaba recorriendo los pasillos de forma hambrienta por delatar a los primeros años, en verdad un verdadero milagro.

\- ¡Uufff! – jadeo Ron luego de apresurarse por un montón de escalones por todo el castillo - ¿Te imaginas la cara de McGonagall si llegamos tarde? – pregunto Ron aliviado por llegar antes que el maestro a su amigo

Si, yo también lo pensaría si no supiera nada y estuviera en sus zapatos, pero como dicen por ahí, "el pez solo muere por culpa de su boca" metáfora que se aplicaba al Weasley a la perfección, pero como decía otra metáfora en algún lugar, "la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro" gracias Ronald Weasley, por tu inmensa boca y tentar la paciencia del profesor, fue todo un espectáculo presentar la transformación en regresión a su forma humana.

\- Eso fue alucinante – dijo Ron aun estupefacto tras el repentino y sorpresivo giro de acontecimientos.

\- Gracias por su valoración, Sr. Weasley. Tal vez sería más útil si los transformara a los dos en un reloj de bolsillo así podrían llegar a tiempo. – dijo McGonagall al lado de los muchachos mientras los miraba fijamente.

\- Nos hemos perdido – respondió Harry en defensa, sabía que no debió quedarse tan tarde despierto.

\- Los convertiré en un mapa, eso los ayudaría a encontrar sus pupitres – dijo mientras retornaba a su asiento – continúen estudiando el primer tema en la página diez.

El resto de la clase terminó sin incidentes, lo único llamativo fue la fascinante transformación con McGonagall describiendo los procedimientos que deben de tenerse en cuanta cuando se quiere cambiar la forma y estructura del objeto a transfigurar, algo interesante pues en las explicaciones había algunos detalles que no se mencionaban en los textos, por ejemplo, para cambiar la forma de un objeto al azar era fundamental comprender el propósito para la cual se realizaba el cambio. Dado que la magia se trataba más de la intención del usuario era natural que el taumaturgo dominara algunos aspectos de antemano como el conocimiento de la composición y las diferencias entre antes y el después para realizar los planos dimensionales a medida que el cambio se plasma en la realidad, fue como destruir el objeto sólido para que quedada en forma de humo y que el mundo reconstruya el "error" solo que a medida que el planeta hacia su asunto de regresión el mago en cuestión moldearía su principio y le daría forma, algo muy parecido a un artesano.

Impactante ¿Verdad? Al final de la cuestión no eran los magos que realizaban el cambio, el mundo parecía tener un sistema de seguridad parecido a la Teoría De La Matrix, como un sistema inteligente que corregía los errores en sus archivos, uno podía pensar en una persona que derretía un poste de lodo entonces el mundo tomaría conciencia del defecto y trataría de volver el lodo derretido a su estado anterior mediante una serie de efectos a largo o corto plazo sin embargo la persona que originalmente derrito el poste tomaría conciencia de ello y se aprovecharía de la situación moldeando el lodo a mediada que el mundo trataba de darle su forma y finalmente la persona lograría crear el objeto deseado, esto podía aplicarse a la situación si la "persona" era sustituida por un Taumaturgo y el "fenómeno autoconsciente" fuera reemplazado por magia, no muy diferente a su misterio de Alteración, puede que su entendimiento fuera bajo pero entendía sus bases.

\- …Y recuerden niños, estudien la pagina 9, 10, 11 y la 144, eso les ayudara a entender los pasos con algunos consejos de eficiencia, nos vemos en la próxima clase – finalizo la maestra mientras organizaba algunos pergaminos y del salón para continuar su día de trabajo.

Muy educativo, sin duda alguna. A pesar de que tenía problemas para entender el sentido común del mundo mágico (que era fundamental para la transfiguración) pudo relacionar algunos puntos con uno que otro de sus misterios, nada mal para su primer día.

Siguiente clase, pociones y el famoso monologo tan conocido de Severus Snape, solo esperaba que el chico no sea un cabeza de chorlito y logre recordar su muestra de buena fe, a pesar de que Snape odiaba profundamente todo lo relacionado con James Potter estaba seguro de que aborrecía más a un completo estúpido. Tratar con la parte que le recordaba a su mayor enemigo era algo de lo cual tendría que lidiar de todos modos, pero interactuar con alguien con problemas de entendimiento debía ser mucho más frustrante, más aún cuando se traba de enseñarle algo nuevo cada cierto tiempo, algo de lo cual podía simpatizar con el sujeto.

Para su segunda clase ya se encontraba en el aula de pociones con su respectivo equipo cuando el profesor repentinamente entro por la puerta sorprendiendo a "casi" todos, podían simpatizar con su desdén pero uno de los principales problemas del personaje era su actitud llena de espinas, una razón más para no molestar al hombre con sus problemas a pesar de ser su jefe de casa, en su libro, era mejor ser ignorado que darle problemas y no quería tener un trato "especia" el hijo de su difunto enemigo.

Luego de su famoso monologo sobre "agitar las varitas" procedió a las famosas tres preguntas.

_\- Vamos a ver si recuerda algo de lo que le dije – _pensó Thomás desde el fondo.

\- Sr. Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad. Dígame, ¿Qué obtendría si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo con una infusión de ajenjo? – pregunto Snape al muchacho Potter, pero tras contemplar el silencio era más que evidente su respuesta - ¿No lo sabe? Bien, probemos otra cosa. ¿Dónde buscaría, Sr. Potter si le pido un Bezoar?

\- ¿En el estómago de una cabra? – respondió Harry tímidamente recordando cuando conoció al chico de piel morena y poco después a su amigo Ron en el vagón de la locomotora.

\- ¿Es una pregunta lo que escucho o una respuesta Sr, Potter? – dijo el maestro de pociones.

\- U…. una respuesta, s… señor – afirmo Harry de manera nerviosa.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y Luparia?

\- Um… creo que es la misma planta.

Severus no lo demostraba, pero a juzgar por una de sus cejas ligeramente levantadas no esperaba que Potter respondiera cualquiera de sus preguntas, en cuanto al chico, nada mal, un poco indeciso a la hora de responder, pero nada mal, casi fue gracioso ver cada vez que Hermione levantaba la mano solo para que Snape la ignorara como si fuera invisible.

\- Dos puntos para Gryffindor, en el futuro Sr. Potter responda con decisión y si no esté seguro mejor quédese callado – dijo Severus al muchacho para continuar con su clase sin inconvenientes.

La clase continuo como se esperaba, de un maestro disciplinado y exigente, después de el "númerito" con Potter nadie se atrevía a intentar alterar el orden ni con el más mínimo murmullo, era lo que se esperaba de un profesor que no se andaba por las ramas, ahora entendía en carne propia el motivo por el cual todos los estudiantes eran tan cautelosos.

En cuanto a la clase, fue más parecido a una mezcla entre cocina y química, estaba un poco decepcionado por lo simple que parecía ser, de todos modos, aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones apresuradas, estaba seguro de que dicha rama tendría su propio sistema de complicaciones.

* * *

Después de pociones estábamos en gran salón para el almuerzo, estaba comiendo arroz blanco, frijoles rojos, ensalada con verduras verde, roja y diferentes condimentos junto a un batido de limón con avena. Una comida poco común luego de su despertar, su madre cocinaba diferentes platillos porque era una persona que experimentaba todo lo culinario pero la preparación de dicha combinación resultaba poco frecuente. Entonces fue cuando repentinamente todos pudieron ver un pequeño estallido proveniente de la mesa de los leones donde un primer año resultó un poco… desarreglado, con un nuevo estilo de peinado tostado humeante.

_\- Ah, el gordito que quiso convertir el agua en Ron, los piratas seguramente estarían orgullosos, fue una verdadera pena que esta vez estuvieran fantasmas ausentes, entre todos ellos debería haber al menos uno que se remonte a aquellos tiempos. _– pensó Thomás mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su batido hecho a base de frutas tropicales.

\- Baya, baya, baya… miren a quien tenemos aquí, parece que la sangre sucia se divierte viendo magia. – dijo un niño rubio de buen aspecto, flaqueado por lo que parecía ser dos niños en etapa de esteroides.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy – saludo Thomás sin siquiera dignase a voltear a mirarlos, ya sea por obra de su legendaria mala suerte o capricho de la vida, por desgracia su compañero de cuarto resulto ser nada más que nada menos Draco Malfoy – Caballeros – finalizó su saludo a Crabbe y Goyle, se aseguraría de mantener a esos tipos donde pudiera verlos, Draco seguramente encontraría alguna forma muy interesante.

Personalmente no le importaba un comino el grado de estima que los estudiantes de Hogwarts llegaran a tenerle, Draco podía pensar lo que quisiera, no tomaría la opinión de un mocoso como algo relevante y lo único en consideración era la oportunidad que pudieran brindarle las personas que realmente tenían el poder.

\- Dime una cosa, pequeño Dreick, ¿Ya arréglate tu habitación? Recuerda que no puedes ser un mocoso desordenado, debes de portarte bien y ser un niño bueno o Mamá no volverá a darte dulces, ahora se bueno y lávate la boca con jabón, creo que tu boca apesta a vulgaridad y gentuza. – Dijo tomas sin interés tratando a Malfoy como el mocoso que era. – Si sigues portándote mal el Coco vendrá y te comerá.

\- ¡Es Draco, Draco Malfoy! ¡Un Muggle como tu haría bien en recordar! Solo estas aquí por un error así que no te creas tan "especial" – dijo Draco con suficiencia luego de dar un puñetazo a la mesa.

De hecho, la pequeña rabieta de Draco fue llamativa, no solo para los miembros de casa, si no, que también las otras mesas pudieron notar la "pequeña disputa" fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Dada la situación Slytherin tenía una seria política de no intervenir en las luchas internas, al ser una casa de depredadores cada uno debía aprender lo más pronto posible algunos "métodos cuestionables" para amedrentar y por dicha razón lomas lógico sería buscar la unidad, había una regla no escrita que de que cada quien cuidaría de sí mismo, en resumen, no existían amigos en la casa de la serpiente, solo aliados y personas manipulables.

En su caso, era el primer hijo de Muggles en más de tres siglos años, si uno buscaba en los registros académicos y la información encontraría con bastante facilidad que la casa de la serpiente estaba compuesta de hijos de sangre pura y mestizos, esa era la norma. Incluso en las casas con menos indicios para formar los "magos oscuros" la probabilidad que un hijo fuera clasificado en una casa diferente a la de sus padres era relativamente bajas, los niños eran educados para pensar tal y como sus progenitores para en un futuro reemplazarlos en la sociedad, como el clon perfecto solo que más actualizado.

Por tal razón podía entender el motivo y la forma de pensar tan arcaico, mientras que en el mundo moderno el avance y la actualidad eran el foco principal en el mágico era todo lo contrario, por eso las familias hacían énfasis en lo antiguas que eran y la importancia de conservar las viejas tradiciones, basta con ver a Hogwarts, según podía recordar el castillo carecía de un sistema de drenaje y gracias a la constante admisión de mestizos he hijos de Muggles de primeras generaciones como él, todos tenían sistema de higiene para hacer sus necesidades ya que antes de eso los magos simplemente encontraban un lugar con suficiente privacidad y luego desaparecían la evidencia con un Evanesco u otro hechizo de limpieza, no podía decir que tan infeccioso era eso o la monstruosa cantidad de gérmenes latentes que generaban tales prácticas.

_\- ¡Ug!… asqueroso, gracias a dios que ya he almorzado. - _ pensó Thomás con un gesto de desagrado, puede que estos magos fueran educados con muy buenos modales, pero estos niños aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer si perdían el control en pleno público.

\- Déjame aclarar una cosa aquí… para mí, todo tu pataleo sobre qué tan grande son los magos o ese pensamiento de la supremacía de sangre no son más que algo inútil, no me importa lo que todos aquí piensen de mí siempre y cuando no me afecte o interfiera con mis asuntos. Pero, si por alguna razón piensas que eres lo suficientemente _entusiasta … _por favor se mi invitado, eso sí, asegúrate de terminar con el trabajo porque nadie está dispuesto a dejar las cosas a medias, así es como funciona un hombre. – dijo añadiendo una advertencia entre líneas.

\- Grandes palabras para alguien que no viene de una familia de magos, no me sorprendería si no sabes un solo hechizo, pero eso es así ¿Verdad? No pudiste hacer nada antes de llegar aquí, tu solo eres un inútil, hasta los Weasley son mejores que tú, por lo menos ellos tienen un patrimonio, aunque sean una vergüenza traidora – finalizo Draco con suficiencia Draco, después de todo lo que decía era la verdad.

\- ¿Eso es así? – dijo Thomas sintiendo a los matones de su "bravucón" pues cada uno de ellos tenía la mano cada lado de su hombro.

\- Si, así son las cosas y mientras más rápido lo aprendas mejor será para ti.

\- Muy bien. Si esa es tu forma de pensar el resultado es inevitable, Woods debería agradecerte, yo haré lo mejor que se hacer y tratare de mantenernos a flote gracias a _ti._

\- Qué bueno que lo entiendas, es nuestro deber, nosotros los nobles debemos indicarles a _ustedes_ los campesinos – dijo Draco con un rostro de triunfo al doblegar al Muggle y marcharse con sus "amigos", lo mejor de todo fue que toda su casa pudo ver su muestra de autoridad y si las cosas funcionaban como quería ningún primer año volvería a desafiarlo.

* * *

Lo admitía los terrenos del castillo eran algo maravilloso, dicha parte del castillo tendría que aparentar ser mucho más viejo pero parecía ser que el mundo también se molestó en cubrir los pequeños detalles, la hierba estaba perfectamente cortada, el castillo estaba reluciente y la montaña cercana a ellos era algo para retratar, los caminos perfectamente limpios, incluso la estatua del hombre con dos espadas en cruzadas en forma diagonal una sobre la otra formando una equis resplandecía como la plata recién pulida, todo bajo un cielo azul con algunas nubes aquí y allá.

Desde que tenía conciencia recordaba gustarle los grandes paisajes rebosante de naturaleza o las magníficas construcciones, una erra la belleza natural del mundo y otro producto del potencial ilimitado de la humanidad, pero ver algo tan bello personalmente fue como un regalo de navidad, siempre fue una persona muy visual y aunque no siempre lo prefería le agradaban mucho los lujos. Presenciar todo aquello simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, en verdad tal vista era digna de ser inmortalizada en un lienzo, si la imagen frente a él no era merecedora de arte entonces no había nada en el mundo que pudiera pintarse.

_\- Si, recordaré esto en el futuro, esto se verá muy bien entre los cuadros de Yaneth. Es una verdadera lástima que Alice este ausente, ella entendería mejor que nadie esta sensación –_ pensó Thomás recordando los dotes artísticos de su hermana.

Incluso la sensación del viento fue sublime, tal momento podría ser atesorado si fuera cualquier otro, pero por desgracia tenía clases de vuelo combinado y una pequeña escena con la cual tratar. Sabía que dado las eventuales circunstancias Gryffindor ganaría la copa de casa por una barbaridad de puntos cortesía del director, según podía recordar antes de eso Slytherin llevaría la delantera por mucho pero no lo suficiente para competir con el resultado final y de la única manera de neutralizar los eventos finales eran ganar el torneo, recibir puntos por cada clase, puntos adicionales por proyectos separados o demás he involucrarse en los cambios repentinos forzando así al director a minimizar su aporte.

El problema era que para empezar si intervenía de forma drástica evitando que Malfoy provocará a Potter los cambios de las cosas tal y como las conocía comenzarían a desencadenarse desde muy temprano y estaría en plena oscuridad, anulando cualquier ventaja inmediata, claro, en caso de hacer tal cosa podrían tener más oportunidad en el torneo por la ausencia de Potter en el puesto de buscador pero aun tenían tres equipos más con los que lidiar, evitar el fuerte lazo de amistad entre el trio de oro sería algo demasiado peligroso, que esos tontos intentaran enfrentar a un ser que podría aplastarlos con un estornudo fue imprudente pero lo sería aún más si Hermione no entablaba una amistad lo suficientemente buena como para salir a buscar objetos malditos que podrían ser una roca común y corriente a un kilómetro de profundidad en algún lugar desconocido del mundo, bajo quien sabe que cosa a dicha profundidad. Lo más recomendable seria conservar las cosas sin intentar cambiar nada en absoluto, pero si quería alterar dicho la perdida de la copa a final del año tenía que involucrarse sin cambiar mucho.

Podría seguir pensando en cosas en las cuales tenía en mente, pero tenía una clase y ella no esperaría por él.

\- Buenas tardes a todos – dijo la maestra de vuelo mientras pasaba por el centro de las dos hileras de niños, quienes estaban detrás de sus escobas para la lección.

\- Buenas tardes, Sra. Hooch – cantaron a corro todos los estudiantes.

\- Hola Amanda, buenas tardes – saludo la maestra de vuelo a una alumna conocida.

La Sra. Hooch era lo que se consideraría bajita pero lo suficiente para no generar ninguna incomodidad, tenía pelo corto gris, grandes ojos amarillos brillantes y piel blanca como la mayoría de sus compatriotas.

Ella también vestía de camisa con cuello blanco, corbata y túnica oscura con gruesos guantes marrón y un silbato colgando de su cuello. Si pudiera decir que sobresaltaba más en una primera impresión eran obviamente sus ojos, particularmente llamativos y su tono de voz que demandaba respeto.

\- Bienvenidos a su clase de vuelo. Ahora, todo mundo colóquese al lado izquierdo de su escoba, rápido, rápido – dijo mientras inspeccionaba como los primeros años ejecutaban su orden sin ninguna dificultada – extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba… y digan "Arriba".

\- ¡Arriba! – grito Potter logrando alzar la escoba a su mano sin ninguna dificultada en su primer intento con un sonido que llamo la atención de casi todos a su alrededor.

\- ¡Arriba!

\- ¡Arriba!

\- ¡Arriba!

\- ¡Arriba!

Gritaron los niños intentando replicar el logro del niño de Gryffindor, algunos también lograron tener éxito como por ejemplo Malfoy de su propia casa, pero otros parecían estar entre levantarla ligeramente o no tener algún avance.

\- Con energía – instruyó Hooch al ver algunos más que podían lograrlo, pero no parecían tener decisión en su voz.

Bueno, según podía ver solo necesitaba un comando de voz lo suficientemente determinado y claro para que la escoba logra levantarse pero si exageraba demasiado solo acabaría con el mango en la nariz, ese palo en el rostro debió de doler y por un momento se compadecía de Ron, aunque por otro lado, puede ser que otro factor fuera la clave y su ignorancia sobre el pudiera costarle caro, podía ver como Hermione no lograba pasar del punto de levantar la escoba más allá de la rodilla y dudaba seria mente que fuera por falta de poder o capacidad, aun así intentaría imitar a los que ya lograron tener la escoba en mano.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Sr. Smith? – pregunto la maestra el ver a todos intentándolo con esfuerzo, pero uno de los Slytherin parecía siquiera haber intentado, casualmente fue el mismo niño que no pudo ser clasificado por el sombrero.

\- Ninguno, Sra. Hooch. Solo trataba de tener cuidado y tomará unos segundos más para ver a los que ya lo lograron, al fin y al cabo, también debemos tener cuidado. – respondió Thomás estirando su mano derecha.

\- En efecto – dijo Hooch complacida por la respuesta del niño, parecía que no tenía que preocuparse por él para tener cuidado después de todo, no quería tener ninguna clase de accidente durante el primer día con los más jóvenes.

_\- Veamos… - _pensó Thomás tras poner sus ojos nuevamente en la escoba lo suficientemente claro y determinado, como una orden o comando a una maquina a la espera.

\- Arriba – dijo de forma clara logrando el efecto deseado tras levantar la escoba sin ninguna sensación de contradicción o lucha por parte de la escoba ganándose la mirada de unos cuantos.

\- Bien hecho Sr. Smith – dijo complacida la Sr. Hooch al ver el logro del chico con el primer intento, un hecho poco común entre los nacidos de Muggles quienes nunca escucharon hablar del deporte de Quidditch.

\- No fue nada, solo seguí las instrucciones del maestro tal y como dijo, siendo así no se puede ser más claro – dijo de forma sutil para ganar el favor de la maestra, sería bueno tener un contra peso a Potter si llegaba la oportunidad algún día.

\- Muy bien, cuando tengan su escoba suban a ella y sujétenla bien, no se resbalen. – Dijo caminado de un lado a otro inspeccionando a los niños paso por paso – cuando escuchen el silbato quiero que todos golpeen el suelo con fuerza, mantengan el equilibrio, floten un momento, inclínense hacia adelante y toquen el suelo. Todos inicien al toque del silbato en tres, dos… - luego de verificar de que todo estuviera en orden por última vez toco el silbato.

Podría decir que fue interesante ver como Longbottom se elevó del suelo primero que todos, incluso diría que el muchacho tenía talento, dado que los magos educaban tan bien como podían a sus descendientes sobre temas sociales que uno asumiría por defecto que todos y cada uno de ellos se asegurarían de que sus hijos dominara en algún grado uno de sus pocos deportes, pero nuevamente, en sentido completamente literal y figurativo él no nacido hace unos días, era tan dolorosamente notable que el niño gordito tenía ningún grado de control o competencia para el caso que hasta un ciego podría verlo a leguas.

A pesar de los mejores intentos de la maestra por corregir al niño exigiendo que dejara de elevarse y continuar como el resto de sus compañeros el mocoso no pudo evitar salir disparado por los aires aferrado a ella con un apretón de acero, el muchacho debía de tener una fuerza envidiable si podía mantenerse en la escoba luego de embestir una de las torres, pero era eso o caer de varios metros y morir en una posición que involucrara su cuello en un ángulo grotesco.

\- ¡Cuidado, se dirige a nosotros! – se pudo escuchar el grito de algún niño al azar.

Casi fue gracioso ver como todos salían asustados y contemplar lo que el portero español, Casillas valoraría con un die perfecto la forma en la que la maestra se apartó, tal movimiento en fútbol podría ser fantástico para los penaltis en último momento. Normalmente dejaría que las cosas continuarán con su curso, puesto que el chico acabaría con una lesión menor en su muñeca, lesión que podría sanar a una velocidad y con una eficiencia de ensueño si le preguntaran a su padre, se supone que el muchacho haría algunos giros más y caería al suelo quedando atascado dos veces hasta caer, la primera por una de las espadas de la estatua y la otra por una antorcha sin fuego pero Longbotton tomó otra serie de maniobras desconocidas directamente a una ventana de cristal del castillo.

_\- Supongo que es una oportunidad para probar algunas cosas - _pensó Thomás estirando su cuerpo, el chico gordito estaba a una altura de algunos tres pisos por la velocidad en la que seguía volando sin duda alguna el choque podría resultar fatal.

\- ¡Va a embestir el castillo! – grito una niña en la multitud.

Podía escuchar el preludio de los gritos, a sus ojos la escena fue como si todo el mundo diera por hecho que pasaría lo peor, todos estaban inmóviles como si sus tobillos fueran atados por una bola de metal y cadenas, si Longbotton esperaba alguna clase de ayuda tal milagro no sería de la multitud, el chico verdaderamente estaba condenado.

* * *

Neville sabía que los próximos tres segundos serían los más dolorosos de su vida, o tal vez sería los últimos tres segundos que le quedaban, había tenido algunos "accidentes" para despertar su magia cuando todos pensaban que sería solo un Squib y por tal razón los intentos de su tío fueron más intensos que nunca. Resultaba que en el mundo mágico o la sangre pura para ser más precisos existía una creencia de que si un niño se emocionaba a dicho punto la magia latente despertaría por el grado del impacto y en el mejor de los casos solo quedaría un ligero trauma que sería superado con el tiempo. Por supuesto que su querida abuela no aprobaba los métodos tan discutibles de su tío, pero hasta ella sabía cuál era la importación de preservar el linaje de una antigua familia con fuertes lazos de sangre y cuando finalmente despertó su magia los Longbotton festejaron como nunca debido a las circunstancias de su familia.

Como tal, tenía cierto grado de… tolerancia al dolor debido a los muchos intentos de su tío, pero… jamás se enfrentó a un caso tan contundente, por último, lo único que pudo hacer antes de impactar con el castillo fue pensar en sus padres y su abuela.

_\- Abuela – _pensó Neville con los entre lágrimas sin el coraje para ver a su verdugo, o eso fue lo que espero tras una sensación de algo caliente y espinoso envolviendo su muñeca y luego sentir la ingravidez como si estuviera cayendo lo único que pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo temeroso a la muerte fue como el mundo giraba incontrolablemente por alguna desconocida muestra de coraje y negarse a morir como un cobarde sin antes mirar de manera desafiante a la pared pero no le importaba nada de eso si lograba sobrevivir.

* * *

[Momentos antes de la tragedia]

\- ¡Va a embestir el castillo! – grito una niña en la multitud.

_**\- ¡Lotus! **_– Grito Thomás lanzando su mano como si en él hubiese algún látigo imaginario y correr a toda velocidad. - ¡Ven!

Entre todas las cosas Rolanda Hooch o Sra. Hooch como la nombraban los estudiantes del castillo, nunca imagino que terminaría de semejante manera. Su clase comenzó muy bien, con los niños perfectamente organizados de forma obediente, como solía ser costumbre, algunos aprendieron rápido, otros tomaron su tiempo y pocos lo consiguieron después de asistirlos personalmente. Tampoco es como si durante las clases de vuelo no ocurrieran accidentes, todo lo contrario, su clase podría ser peligrosa y mortal, solo se necesitaba de esa chispa de rebeldía y todo se desencadenaría, pero tampoco es como si contara con toda la anticipación, ella no era ninguna clase de vidente y por dicho motivo cuando los eventos de la tarde iniciados por Longbotton jamás espero que las cosas se complicaran de esa manera. Pero cuando todo parecida que terminaría en un trágico final algo más inesperado aun ocurrió, no sabía cómo explicarlo de manera adecuada si es que pudiera encontrar alguna manera, pero…

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue como algún primer año al azar pareció recitar cierto hechizo desconocido generando un tipo de cuerda o látigo verde profundo de espinas oscuras que sujetaron a Longbotton por la muñeca y tiraron del él en el último momento, después para incrementar más aun su incredulidad y confusión por el drástico cambio de los acontecimientos, una clase de silueta borrosa negra y verde de la altura de un primer año salió disparada a una velocidad escandalosa directamente al niño en los aires que gritaba con todo pulmón dando una especie de salto de más de tres metros, seguir corriendo por el muro como si lo escalara, atrapar a Longbotton, saltar de la pared una vez que atrapo al muchacho y finalmente cuando sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo se escuchó la voz de un niño llamando algo cuando una escoba salió dispara a su posición quedar estática tras el milagroso aterrizaje flotando en el aire sin ningún problema.

Cuando eso paso fue cuando pudo finalmente pestañar y cerrar su boca que estaría haciendo alguna expresión de la cual más tarde se arrepentiría debido a su cara de completa incredulidad, en ese punto reinaba un completo y total silencio. Frente a todos estaban el Sr. Longbotton que colgaba de la mano de esta "misteriosa silueta" desdibujada por la velocidad para revelar una vez que ya no estaba en tal movimiento a uno de los Slytherin quien estaba flotando a un metro y parado en la escoba en total equilibrio, eso debajo de ellos ¿Polvo? Si, polvo que emitió una pequeña onda bajo ellos por la maniobra.

* * *

Una vez que había salvado el trasero de Longbotton de un destino fatal e inmediato procedió a volar suavemente mientras estaba parado sobre la escoba, a simple vista y bajo su propio juicio solo estaba montando la escoba como si fuera una tabla de surf o su propio Skateboard, resulto que volar no fue tan difícil como había previsto, una vez que comprendió que el objeto ya estaba encantado y listo para funcionar fue relativamente fácil controlarlo, el único inconveniente en ello era el equilibrio, los reflejos, el tiempo de reacción y el miedo a las alturas, cosa que él dominaba por completo, solo tenía que ordenar el objeto de forma clara y precisa, el resto seria como un juego de niños, lo cual no estaba alejado de la realidad. En cuanto a sus trucos, no fue tan complicado como se podría pensar, uno de sus principales misterios era el Refuerzo y como su nombre lo indicaba su finalidad era fortalecer, solo tenía que tener cuidado y no realizarlo de manera descuidada al implementarlo en su cuerpo, dicho efecto podría explicarse como una simple mejora física, con ello su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos estarían bajo un efecto que los hacía mucho mejores y más eficiente, por eso podía moverse en forma de borrón, todo aquel que lo observara no vería más que eso pero desde la perspectiva del que realizaba dicha magia en realidad todo era un mero acelerón muy rápido .

En cuanto a su "látigo" solo era un mero truco fácilmente replicable, en realidad la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo fue una combinación de una de sus viejas ideas con la clase de transfiguración, eso ultimo le ayudó a dar el último toque necesario para usarlo de una forma más práctica. Había pensado en ello como un mero ejercicio para en el futuro, quería poder usar el poder de las plantas a su veneficio y después de una tarde en el jardín de su madre las ideas comenzaron a volar en cada planta visible del patio.

En cualquier caso, si quería conservar lo más que pudiera de la "perspectiva" cinematográfica, salvar al gordito era totalmente necesario, era la única forma posible dados los eventos que conocía a tiempo para que todo resultara lo mejor posible. En cuanto a su… beneficiario, prácticamente estaba colgando de su túnica después de desmallarse, gracias al refuerzo podía jactarse de una fuerza antinatural, lo suficiente como para "sostener" a Longbotton como una simple bolsa de plástico un poco pesada, pero luego de llegar a los demás estudiantes que aún no daban crédito a sus ojos junto a un maestro más impresionado, dejo al niño con suavidad frente al educador y procedió a sacar su varita he intentar el único hechizo médico del cual tenía seguridad en buenos resultados.

_\- Gracias a Pottermore, Wikia y las demás aplicaciones por tales milagros – _pensó Thomas una vez que estaba en tierra penando en el resultado que quería que su magia realizara con eficiencia al mismo tiempo que tocaba la lesión del niño.

_**\- Episkey **__– _lanzo el hechizo luego de inspeccionar al muchacho, buscando más signos de alguna lesión.

En realidad conocía algunos más pero no estaba seguro si funcionarían y no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo o algo peligroso de lo que no tuviera control, además, sería un desperdicio, el muchacho desmallado no debería tener más que una lesión menor, por otro lado también podría aplicar su misterio de sanación sin embargo no sabía cómo podría reaccionar con alguien que tenía un sistema de magia diferente, hasta que confirmara que sus hechizos funcionaban de igual manera para un mago que un humano (ya que no sabía cómo autodenominarlos si hacia un distintivo para quienes pudieran desarrollar un sistema de magia circulatorio como él) no aplicaría ningún tipo de cambio interno en un aliado o neutral, con eso el mocoso debería estar bien.

Lo mejor será trasladarlo a la enfermería – dijo después de que la mano pareciera verse mucho mejor y revertir el moretón en la muñeca del niño - ¿Sra. Hooch? – por suerte de alguna manera su varita tenía cierto efecto de conversión para su energía interna a exteriorizar la magia como si proviniera de un núcleo.

\- ¡Que todo el mundo se aparte! – dijo la Sra. Hooch lego de salir de su ensoñación – quiero que mantengan los pies en la tierra mientras llevo al Sr. Longbotton a la enfermería ¿Entendido? Si veo una sola escoba en el aire, el audaz será expulsado de Hogwarts antes de que diga "Quidditch" – finalizó la maestra, pero unos segundos después miro al niño Slytherin que salvo un compañero y decidió recompensarlo – Sr. Smith.

\- Señora – contestó Thomás para hacerle saber que tenía toda su atención.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo mientras se apresuraba a la sala medica del castillo.

El resto de la clase fue tal y como en la película, Malfoy se burló de Neville mientras se elevaba al aire en la escoba y Harry intento recuperar la recordadora del Gryffindor, poco después McGonagall llego para marcharse con Potter, afortunadamente para él todo marcho igual en ese punto. Fue una verdadera lástima que no pudo ser recompensado con puntos luego de salvarle el pellejo al mocoso que casi se convirtió en pure volador, si quería mantener distancia de más de un centenar de puntos como mínimo tenía que gar puntos de casa casi en todas las clases.

Afortunadamente tenía algún tipo de reputación de solitario o un distintivo especial en la casa de las serpientes (cosa que no ponía en duda dada sus circunstancias) casi ningún otro cualquier primer año de su casa se animaba a entablar una amistad y solo tenía pequeñas charlas cuando se requería en alguna clase sobre la tarea en cuestión. Ya que dudaba que la clase de vuelo continuaría podría optar por ir a otro lugar o practicar el vuelo, a pesar del breve momento en la escoba considero que fue bastante interesante, no todos los días uno iba por ahí en un palo de escoba volador.

Si, practicar sería lo mejor para matar el tiempo perdido de la clase, no era necesario subir hasta la punta del castillo, a final de cuenta daba lo mismo si flotaba a unos metros que a kilómetros de altura (suponiendo que pudiera lidiar con la presión del aire y la velocidad del viento) por otro lado, también podía desplazarse pero a final de cuentas se decidió por una pequeña combinación de ambas coloco uno de sus pies en el palo de la escoba para tan solo flotar a la altura de un pie o 12" pulgadas como era más conocido. Mantener el equilibrio nuevamente no fue ningún problema, las rampas de un parque público eran más intimidantes, luego de eso inclinó su peso hacia delante suavemente y dio una orden mental a su "tabla" para iniciar su paseo.

_\- Así que no es tan complicado como parece, prácticamente la escoba lo hace todo. Tampoco puedo notar una presión de importancia, pero si siento un ligero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, la escoba debe de estar usando mis reservas mágicas como combustible, supongo que mientras mayor sea la velocidad también significara un consumo más grande – _pensó Thomás luego de dar algunas vueltas en círculos a medida que frotaba su mentón – _Veamos si también puedo hacer esto._

Estaba a punto de elevarse a unos pies de altura y probar algunas nuevas ideas cuando algo llamo su atención desde la distancia, parecía que algunos otros niños también penaron seguir practicando, en su mayoría fueron los que no pudieron mover la escoba y el resto como una niña de cabello espeso que intentaban lograr levantar por completo la escoba poro parecía que no tenían suerte.

\- Ordenar la escoba por sí solo no basta – dijo frente a los niños logrando llamar su atención por su forma tan "única" de montar la escoba – si desean lograrlo es necesario tener la convicción suficiente y olvidar el miedo, no piensen que caerán al suelo de antemano, piensen en la sensación del vuelo o imaginen que pueden hacer y ya lo están haciendo, si lo hacen, volar no representara gran dificultad. – finalizo Thomás posicionándose frente a la niña que pronto tendrá el título de insufrible sabelotodo. - ¿En qué parte tienes problemas?

\- Ya he intentado todo eso, pero la escoba se niega a obedecer, es como si no le agradara – se quejó Hermione con un gesto de disgusto, nunca había tenido problemas para lograr hacer sus tareas cuando sus maestros le enseñaban algo, incluso se las arregló para aprender algunos hechizos de magia sin ningún profesor, pero por alguna razón no podía levantar una escoba.

Podía ver como la niña intentaba ejecutar cada uno de los pasos que la Sra. Hooch había indicado seguir, su propio consejo y algo recitado sobre un libro del cual se tomó un tiempo en leer antes de comenzar la clase y aun así no podía lograrlo.

¿En que estaba fallando?

¿Qué era lo que hacía mal?

Incluso algunos sin ningún avance se las habían apañado para levantar la escoba más allá de la cintura en los minutos que comenzó a instruirlos, pero el genio de esta década no podía emular su avance… un simple palo.

¿Qué rayos?

\- Dame tu mano – demando Thomás, como maestro su orgullo estaba en juego y no permitiría que cualquiera de sus estudiantes (en dicho caso, los niños de escobas) se marcharan de la lección sin aprender lo más básico de lo básico.

\- ¿Eh, para qué? – preguntó Hermione con una de sus cejas levantada, estaba comenzando a frustrarse por el evidente avance de sus compañeros mientas ella aún permanecía igual.

\- Lo entenderás después, pero tranquila, no es nada peligroso – expreso el chico para calmar cualquier duda mientras extendía sus manos.

\- Bueno, siempre y cuando no sea peligroso – dijo la niña dando unos pasos al muchacho y extender sus manos para ser tomadas con las suyas - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tranquila, solo es un truco de relajación, mi mamá lo usa luego de sus prácticas de Yoga, no pienses en nada y trata de relajarte, si quieres piensa en algo que te guste. A veces cuando no logramos un avance cada intento se vuelve más frustrante, si llegas a estar molesta entonces no lograras nada ¿Lo entiendes? Solo relájate y respira profundamente.

Una vez que la niña desconfiada estaba frente a él procedió a tomar sus manos con las suyas, para lo que tenía planeado primero, era necesario que el otro individuo estuviese en contacto físico, pero mientas más cerca este la otra persona mejor será su método. Para lo último solo tenía que dejarse llevar, si no recordaba mal, una de las principales razones por la cual ella no fue tan… sobresaliente como en las demás clases fue por su miedo a las alturas o los posible huesos rotos, algo completamente normal pero si podía ser "el padre detrás de la bicicleta" entonces era posible que en esa clase ella no fuera tan lamentable, para asegurar el futuro era necesario fortalecer a la reina y entonces el rey estaría seguro.

\- Mm… siento una sensación extraña, como si el viento me hiciera cosquillas – dijo tímidamente la niña por la inexplicable sensación experimentada de un momento a otro, si no fuera porque todo comenzó poco a poco se hubiese sobresaltado por ello.

\- Entonces significa que está funcionando, no te preocupes, no te lastimara.

\- ¿Esto es magia verdad? – pregunto luego de sentir un extraño hormigueó por todo su pelo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como si estuviera flotando, incluso juraría en estaba pisando la escoba de alguien.

\- Puedes abrir los ojos.

En realidad, lo que quería era verificar si los instrumentos mágicos funcionaban igual para un nativo y él, gracias a la principal capacidad de su "sentido de radar" podía hacer un seguimiento, pero si aplicaba el misterio haciendo contacto físico con el individuo podría añadir una función que replicaba los rayos x, sim embargo no podía hacer algo tan peligroso por el momento y solo se dignó a sentir la energía.

El siguiente paso fue "montar" a la chica en la escoba parándola en la madera y flotar, naturalmente solo decidió elevarse algunas pulgadas del suelo y después un poco más para comprobar el sistema de desgaste. Dado que podía sentir la energía, podía hacer un seguimiento de esta, desde cierta distancia, mientas más cercano fueran los eventos más eficientes seria para el caso, cuando se elevaron pudo verificar que la escoba gastaba el "combustible" no solo de la persona que en sentido figurado tomaba el volante, también lo hacía de sus pasajeros, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

Ya había verificado que los magos tenían un suministro más abundante en sus núcleos mágicos que en todo su sistema de producción circulatorio, sin embargo, según podía ver, la calidad del "combustible" era muy diferente, en comparación se podían decir que tenían una jarrón de unos 10 litros mientras él solo podía llenar uno, pero si ambas lanzaban una gota al aire para un hechizo de agua resultaría que la jarrón más pequeña era mucho más que la de su competidor (mientras más densa fuera la magia, más fuerte y bata esta podría llegar a ser) siendo más eficiente al final. Por lo tanto, el jarrón más grande se agotaría más rápido porque tenía que suplir una especie de "demanda de calidad" y por dicho motivo el jarrón más pequeño tenía que suministrar una cantidad mucho menor, al final el agua del jarrón más pequeño era mucho más eficiente, en dicho caso _su _jarrón.

Ese era el motivo por el cual la escoba necesitaba menos de sus reservas que la dela chica frente a él, mientras ella hacia arder una fogata con plástico superaba por creses el resultado gracias a la gasolina, no podía visualizarlo de manera más clara, eso sí, si ponía demasiada gasolina al fina la fogata terminaría con una explosión en su cara, teorizaba que esa fue la razón por el cual la escoba de Neville reacciono de manera tan violenta, esa era la situación en este momento.

_\- Pero si realmente fuera el caso, no explicaba cómo es que Potter no obtuvo el mismo problema, el niño obviamente posee mucho más poder que cualquier primer año, la escoba debió de enloquecer en el instante que intento hacer cualquier cosa, no tiene sentido._

\- ¿En verdad estamos volando? – pregunto insegura Hermione ya que todo parecía igual, incluso la altura a la que debería estar sobre sus propios pies, pero en respuesta sintió como la escoba se movió a su espalda confirmando que realmente estaban en el aire he instintivamente se aferró a lo único que evitaba una caída, en este caso el chico que sostenía su mano.

\- Tranquila, apenas estamos sobre el suelo, solo estamos a dos pulgadas, ahora me elevare un poco, pero seguiré siendo cuidadoso – no imaginaba que su rechazo al vuelo se manifestara a tal grado, parecía que no solo era la incomprensión como pudo ser al principio, la niña temblaba como una hoja y su altitud podía contarse como tal, ella estaba aferrada en un abrazo de oso realmente poderoso para alguien con dicha constitución.

Con un miedo a tal escala lograr cualquier avance serio imposible, a pesar de que habían bajado al suelo ella aún se mantenía aferrada a él temblado incontrolablemente, estaba bien tener miedo y podía entender, todos lo tenían hasta él lo tenía, el miedo a una escala prudente hacía que las personas sobrevivieran, sin ello todo mundo estaría muriendo por falta de temor o prudencia a algo peligroso.

Viendo con más detalle, la niña parecía un poco pálida, ¿Una fobia, tal vez? Las fobias a algo se formaban luego de un incidente y como consecuencia quedaba un temor Psicólogo relacionado el evento que lo desencadeno, tenía que investigar cual fue el detonante y eliminar dicha debilidad, la pieza más importante del trio dorado no podía permitirse debilidades tan mundanas que cualquiera pudiera explotar, seria relativamente fácil aprovecharse de los temores de alguien y gracias a eso manipular a la persona seria un juego de niños, eso explicaría algunas cosa que en un principio parecían carentes de importancia pero ahora… Lo mejor sería marcharse desde el incidente de Neville, Hooch aún no había regresado quedarse en allí solo equivaldría a una pérdida de tiempo y ya había saciado su curiosidad, mover a la niña a una zona de confort sería más productivo.

Le había tomado casi una hora poder sacarla de sus nervios, el trauma en verde debía ser fuerte para llevarla a ese estado, viendo el único punto bueno, estaba en buenos términos con la muchacha, le dijo que si necesitaba su ayuda para las pequeñas tareas podía contar con su ayuda, ellos pasaron un rato en la biblioteca bajo el radar de Madan Pince, la bruja atesoraba los libros como si fueran sus propios hijos, lo cual aprobaba.

Su rutina durante las siguientes semanas consistió en pasar tiempo en la biblioteca y la zona más solitaria de los terrenos del castillo, aún no había buscado la habitación secreta del castillo pues estaba dedicando más tiempo en el aprendizaje y la observación del mago y por eso no tenía la necedad de la Sala De Los Menesteres.

Aunque… podría darle una visita muy pronto, la sala guardaba cosas desde la construcción del castillo y era muy probable que en sus inicios fuera utilizada por los fundadores como alguna bodega para joyas, instrumentos de magia, tomos con rituales olvidados o ingredientes conservados por el castillo con el tiempo. Originalmente tenía pensado solicitar al personal alguna salad de laboratorio para hacer sus experimentos pero cada vez que lo pensaba más se convencía gradualmente de que su solicitud seria rechazada, era poco probable que algún maestro entregara aun lugar lleno de cosas potencialmente peligrosas un hijo de Muggles de primer año, no importaba cuan maduro fuera, la respuesta sería un no rotundo, por ello, si no podía experimentar con sus conejillos de indias incluso bajo los ojos de Alcón del personal su única respuesta inmediata era dicha sala.

El problema es que si lo hacia su investigación le tomaría mucho tiempo, tal vez casi a diario, no podía desaparecer por largos periodos de tiempo, ya tenía suficiente con zonas apartadas del castillo fuera de ojos curiosos, pero aun así estaba dentro del castillo, si se solicitara podría ser encontrado por un maestro con bastante facilidad, la sala del vaivén se suponía que para dicho punto en la actualidad era algo desconocido que muy pocos sabían, obtener dicho conocimiento tan temprano llamaría demasiadas sospechas y levantaría algunas vaderas rojas.

En cuanto a sus propias habilidades, cada una de ellas eran creadas para usarse en combate para provocar diferentes resultados como por ejemplo la bola en espiral de color azul celeste con patrones de blanco desde su núcleo que bordaba todo el radio. Le había llevado casi algunos meses y mucho trabajo estabilizar la cosa y evitar que explotara en su rostro, se suponía que esa esfera brillante y hasta bonita para muchos aplastaría el torso de un adultos rompiendo algunas costillas durante el impacto, lastimando ligeramente los órganos importante, como el hígado, corazón, y si era afortunado licuaría el estómago desde dentro cortando algún que otro lugar importante y para finalizar la espera aceraría la victima mientras cortaba y consumía todo el oxígeno, avanzando en una trayectoria para después explotar, pero esa era la etapa final de su forma básica, él apenas lograba estabilizar la cosas de manera decente.

Lo ideal era que cuando un mago dominaba algún hechizo entonces tomaría otro punto de enfoque y aprendería un nuevo encantamiento, no tenía dicho lujo para ser caprichoso, Quirrell pronto soltaría el Troll y aunque paso algunos días investigando un poco sobre ellos un no estaba lo suficiente calificado para una lucha de frentes, esa cosa podía darle problemas a un mago plenamente formado, sin contar que eran altamente resistente a las maldiciones. Por eso la necesidad de expandir su repertorio, ya que estaba en Hogwarts no debería tener la necesidad de esconderse a la hora de sus prácticas, pero mientras menos personas estuvieran al tanto de sus verdaderas capacidades más eficientes serán sus esfuerzos, una ironía si tenía en cuenta de que su principal razón para ingresar al Hogwarts fue para desarrollar su magia abiertamente, pero como la vida seguía los futuros planes han de conservarse.

Otro de sus trucos bajo la manga era el Rayo De Burbujas, lo sé, el misterio podría ser un poco infantil pero la idea vino de una mocosa en el parque hace algunos años durante las olas de calor en pleno verano, el misterio consistía en soplar un montón de burbujas explosivas de un metro con una pequeña pero poderosa onde expansiva al contacto del enemigo o que podían ser detonadas voluntad, también podía usarse pera captura y cargar de objetos. Entre todas sus creaciones podía decir con seguridad que el rayo burbuja era uno de sus favoritos por sus múltiples aplicaciones y gran funcionalidad, incluso podía fusionarse con cualquier otro poder con la naturaleza de relámpago, una completa maravilla.

Sabía que pronto los maestros finamente comenzarían a enseñar como lanzar magia ya que los primeros años tenían una buena base para iniciar con los efectos de varita, inicialmente cuando empezó el año la expectativa que tenía del castillo era que en cuando fueran clasificados en las casas todos comenzarían a disparar magia con sus varitas, pero la verdad era que solo unos poco conocían lo suficiente para realizar cualquier clase de hechizo del más básico. En su mayoría quienes tenían mejor comprensión de ella eran, naturalmente los hijos de sangre pura, nada fuera de lo esperado.

Después de finalizar un arduo día de trabajo, prosiguió a salir de su "escondite" y fue directamente a la sala común de Slytherin para asearse y bajar al gran salón, tomar un platillo lleno de carbohidratos y luego ir directamente a la biblioteca para inspeccionar algunos tomos hasta la noche y luego cuando iniciara el toque de queda dormir bajo el resplandor de la luna, otro día otra sesión de rutina completa.

* * *

Faltaban solo unos días para el evento del Troll, investigo, estudio, entreno y desarrollo su propio arsenal lo mas que pudo, no podía estar mas preparado de lo que ya estaba. Fueron años de preparación desarrollando un cuerpo atlético, una mente afilada y cultivando el poder a una velocidad espantosa, si había una taza de crecimiento cuantificable en el mundo de los magos estaba absolutamente convencido de que tales medidas no podrían serle aplicadas por el crecimiento sobrehumano durante todo su periodo de tiempo con conciencia a donde estaba.

Si había alguna posibilidad o persona que fuera un primer año que pudiera marchar de frente a un monstruo musculoso, entonces ese era él, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera eliminarlo con solo un soplo de su palma, en primer lugar, no había enfrentado ninguna clase de enemigo por lo que solo constaba de una base teórica sobre los daños y los posibles efectos que podría causar. Por eso marchar de frente a un enemigo que a su saber tenía todas las ventajas era algo suicida, sin embargo, así como un monstruo de absoluto podre o una bestia apocalíptica cada situación tenia una serie de debilidades únicas fáciles de explotar, cada tomo leído o pregunta hecha a un profesor fueron respondidas con una serie de respuestas similares.

No tenia que tener cuidado cuando se trataba de lanzar preguntas referentes al monstruo porque todo solo podría aplicarse a una situación hipotética, claro que "prometió" evitar cazar tales peligros, pero eso no significaba que se defendiera de ellos siempre y cuando vinieran a buscarlo. Ningún profesor podría acusarlo de hacer preguntas indebidas solo por saber los puntos débiles de una "cosa" que jamás podría pasar las puertas del castillo y lastimar a las personas dentro de tal fortaleza custodiada por guardias armados lo más posible.

Por su puesto que tubo la delicadeza para investigar fuera de los ojos y oídos de "Quill-Vord" (un alias poco original para referirse tanto a Quirrell como a Voldemord) quería estar lo mas preparado posible para cuando llegara el momento y su última intención era alertar al lanzador de la bestia, aun así daba por hecho que la dificultad del evento estaría unos cuantos niveles más elevada gracias a sus propias investigaciones, siempre era una posibilidad, no le sorprendería si el Troll estuviera hechizado con alguna magia extravagante y enloquecedora inhibidora del dolor, típico de una bestia todo poder y musculo o completamente blindada reforzando más aún su defensa contra la magia en general. Su misión consistía en debilitar al monstruo o sacar del lugar a los mocosos como diera a lugar y si todo lograba empeorar (lo cual sospechaba o mas bien esperaba de antemano) no tomaría en cuenta las repercusiones, eso implicaba el uso de lo mas letal que el mundo mágico conocía hasta el momento, la maldición asesina, solo podía confiar en su habilidad y rezar para poder dominar el hechizo con los primeros intentos en el calor del momento.

Ya que por su existencia su teoría sobre la onda de perturbación en este universo debería existir, alterando gradualmente los eventos cada vez mas decidido que tenia que neutralizar el factor de dificultada extra, la fuerza absoluta del guion ya no existía, ya no tenían a una diosa suprema que los guardaría hasta el final de las luchas, ahora estaban a su completa suerte, cosa que en sus libros solo acabaría mal y si no intervenía en cierta profundidad o las veces que fueran necesarias el final conocido de toda saga dejaría de ser la historia de un niño viviendo sus sueños a la historia por defecto de un dictador mágico de supremacía de linaje.

\- Una de las habilidades más elementales de un mago es… la levitación o la habilidad de hacer que los objetos vuelen.

Esta vez la clase en cuestión era Encantamientos, con el profesor Flickwick. El hombre de baja estatura tenia una túnica verde oscuro con matiz grisáceo y su cabello con barba blanca estaban un tanto desarreglados, tal vez producto de la fatiga del día mientras daba un pequeño tic sobre pilas de libros viejo con el grosor de un diccionario.

\- ¿Todos tienen sus plumas? – pregunto el pequeño profesor – muy bien, ahora no olviden ese suave movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando, ahora, agitar y golpear – expreso mientras hacia los movimientos con su varita. – todos, agitar y golpear. Muy bien, ahora mientras realizan los movimientos de varita digan Winguardium Leviosa, comencemos.

Fue allí donde se realizó la corrección de pronunciación del Weasley por parte de la única chica en el futuro próximo del trio dorado, mas importante aún… tenía más curiosidad por su actual compañero durante las ultimas dos semanas, por lo general ningún sangre pura en la casa de las serpientes era un persona lo suficientemente tolerante para aceptar a un Muggles y mucho menos a alguien que en sus principios solo invadía y robaba lo que por derecho de nacimiento o decreto de cualquier dios que adoraran (llámese Merlín u otro) desde la existencia de la magia. Entonces como seres "superiores" juntarse con personas como él que solo robaban he invadían tener su compañía por mas de lo estrictamente necesario era algo equivalente a un severo castigo durante más de una ocasión de forma voluntaria sin duda levantaba unas cuantas venderás verdes. Tener la compañía de alguien como Daphne Greengrass sin duda alguna llamaba la atención, ella parecía curiosa, aunque su estricto porte de modales purista de sangre ocultara el hecho de manera impresionante, sin lugar a duda era un de los mejores manejos en cuanto al autocontrol se trataba. Durante los últimos días ella parecía observarle durante cada clase o de manera discreta en la sala común, le seguía cuando buscaba los salones de clases ya que nunca se perdía entre los extensos pasillos y llegaba a tiempo (todo gracias a los cuadros o los fantasmas)

Ella era una estudiante aplicada pero no lo suficiente para ser un alumno modelo, tenia cierto grado de competencia y parecía entender los temas con bastante velocidad, pero su curiosidad era algo que no le convenía. Podría seguir preguntándose por su extraño comportamiento, pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando escucho la voz con un tono de sorpresa del profesor indicando el éxito de la niña de pelo espeso, no necesitaba mirar para saber cuan gratificante debería ser para ella poder realizar el hechizo primero.

\- ¡Bien hecho! – expreso el profesor muy complacido por el logro bastante rápido de uno de los Gryffindor – observen todos, la Sta. Granger lo ha conseguido, ¡Esplendido! – bien hecho querida.

El profesor parecía estar bastante feliz, nada mal… ahora ¿Qué hacer con su… acosador curioso?

No quería había estado evitando sobresalir mas de lo necesario luego de su pequeño acto por primera vez en clase de vuelo, evitar la mejora del Troll en unas horas era un punto principal desde su ingreso al castillo, al ser un "sangre sucia" su acogida en la casa de las serpientes fue todo menos calurosa, por otro lado, nadie podía tirarlo de ignorante o carente de capacidad, quería evitar llamar mucho la atención, sí, pero no dejaría ser tachado de incapaz, más allá de ser peligroso cuando estaba en medio de una casa tan hostil dicha acción era imprudente sobre todo cuando era de conocimiento común su posición o estado de sangre entre sus "compañeros".

Así que tenia que ser hábil, poderoso y capaz en un termino lo suficientemente bueno para alejar las amenazas sin que la situación comenzara a escalar. Para eso tenía cierta modulo que dictaban la manera en cómo actuaba en clases.

1- Evitar llamar la atención más de lo necesario.

2- Jamás completar un primero que todos, pero si tener un avance intermedio para estar entre los mejores.

3- Ser lo mas misterioso posible, eso dejaría solo la información necesaria de un primer año sin importancia, evitando futuros problemas.

4- Ser lo suficiente aplicado en todas las áreas para justificar su conocimiento en el nivel de un primer año sin contradecir los primeros tres puntos.

5- Mantenerse bajo el radar del viejo (y Quill-Vord, de manera inmediata)

6- Jamás ser descubierto, su verdadera identidad era su vida y quien descubriera su secreto debía morir en el acto. Un cadáver no decía cosas que nadie debería saber.

Ese era el credo hasta que llegaran los eventos de fin de año, pero en ocasiones (como lo será el Troll) doblará las reglas, él era la "cláusula de seguridad" que a menudo nadie ve en los contratos y solo esta visible en emergencias o después del daño.

Ahora ¿No era en se momento cuando la…

\- Creo que necesitaremos otra pluma, profesor. – dijo Harry en el absoluto silencio después de que el niño a su izquierda incendiar la pluma, se quemara la cara y su cabello quedara hecho un desastre desafiando la gravedad de manera cómica.

O si, el moco del destello, ¿No era ese el mismo del Ron? No podía decirlo con claridad dado que el primer incidente fue a algunas mesas de distancia en el gran salón, pero los efectos parecían iguales. Afortunadamente el profesor salió de su estupor y procedió a actuar a la situación.

\- Entonces ¿Qué te trae a este lado luego de ser compañeros de banquillos mas de una vez? – pregunto Thomás a la niña rubia a su lado, pero aun con la vista pegada al libro.

Sin duda alguna Daphne fue ligeramente sorprendida pues no esperaba que el… niño extraño se dignara a charlar de manera tan casual con ella. El chico llamo su atención sobre los demás en Slytherin por lo extraño y tan diferente que era, era casi todo lo contrario a lo esperado de un nacido de Muggles.

\- Ninguno en particular – mintió, no quería ser expuesta y que después creyera ser su amiga – eres decente en pociones, eso es todo.

Ho, la niña pensaba que era tan buena, pobre. Ese podría ser el caso, pero para su desgracia ella no trataba con otro mocoso prepuberal, lástima que tenia más de una década que ella incluso cuando murió, tratar de jugar al gato y el ratón con él estaba fuera del alcance.

\- No te preocupes, no aré nada para perjudicar a nuestra casa, no soy esa clase de persona, pero admito que es un poco… extraño estar bajo el radar de alguien casi todo el tiempo. – suponiendo que ella entendiera que era un radar para empezar.

\- Solo me llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de que no sueles tener problemas en cualquier clase, es complicado tener un compañero de poco agrado y yo no tengo problema alguno respecto a tu posición.

Nada mal, si no fuera por sus métodos anticuados estos niños fueran sorprendentes, aun no entendía cuan fuerte eran los efectos de crecer con la magia o todo un árbol familiar lleno de antecesores con dicho poder, para que estos mocosos interactuaran de una manera tan… sofisticada los procesos neuronales debían de ser una locura.

\- Eso es agradable de escuchar, tomare en cuenta su muestra de "buena fe" de ahora en adelante Miss Greengrass. Aunque para mi desgracia una señorita como usted seguramente a de tener una compañía mucho más entretenida por eso me pregunto ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su desconfianza? Solo soy un niño común y corriente, nada más allá de eso.

\- Tal vez, solo es extraño que un primer año tenga tal facilidad para dominar la magia, es poco frecuente ver la velocidad con la cual aprende casas.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Velocidad?

\- Temo que no logro comprender… como tal vez recordara, en ninguna clase pude adelantarme sobre los demás alumnos, y si fuere de dicha manera aun así niños como, Granger por ejemplo o Malfoy demostraron su control en dichas materias. – dijo de forma calmada sin ninguna clase de alteración y girando su cuerpo para mirar a la niña.

Debía haber alguna clase de error en su dialogo o una mala comprensión de su parte, no había dado a demostrar estar adelantado más allá de lo esperado para un ratón de biblioteca, después del incidente en la clase de vuelo no volvió a realizar ningunos de sus misterios u otra cosa desconocida a la vista de todos.

\- Es como dije, Sr. Smith. Usted aprende a una velocidad espantosamente rápida, es impresionante ver como realiza magia, no parece tener ninguna complicación en ello, solo vasta tener en cuenta los puntos que a ganado en solitario para nuestra casa, son mucho mayor a los de Granger o cualquier otro para el caso.

¿De eso se trataba? ¿por la ridícula cantidad de puntos obtenidos?

\- Temo que sus halagos van más allá de mis capacidades, incluso si así fuera casi todos los puntos en su totalidad son por conocimiento teórico gracias a la biblioteca, yo solo les he dicho al maestro el procedimiento técnico, los maestros parecen adorar un estudiante que va más allá de aprender, también trato de comprender la magia en cuestión. – dijo restándole importancia a sus "logros".

Ellos charlaron mas profundamente y en Daphne descubrió una niña perfectamente educada siempre regida por rígido protocolo de etiqueta, tal y como se esperaría de una dama de alta sociedad y buenas costumbres, no parecía tener ese imperioso fanatismo de sangre tan arraigado en la sociedad mágica, su familia parecía ser mas como neutrales que no se involucraban en los conflictos bélicos de el mundo mágico, en ella podría encontrar un grato acompañante he hicieron un pequeño acuerdo para el futuro donde compartirían más clases o tendrían algunas reuniones en la biblioteca, fue como una oferta de buen agrado pero en el fondo sabía que ella solo estaba tratando de hacer amigos o tener la buena voluntad de personas útiles. Ella era de un grupo neutral, no se relacionaba mas de lo estrictamente necesario con los de sangre pura más allá del deber, pero tampoco buscaba a los hijos de Muggles se introducía como lo hiso con él.

Así, de esa manera la clase finalizo.


	5. Contramedidas

Pasaron algunos días más y el evento del Troll de montaña en etapa adulta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, estos últimos días paró su entrenamiento mágico como físico y dedicó todo su empeño a la investigación sobre las criaturas mágicas, ya sea con alguna charla ocasional con Hagrid gracias a sus preguntas a la maestra de herbología quien aceptó tan amablemente su petición de "conocer más a las personas responsables para la educación y el futuro" naturalmente la profesora había quedado encantada por su "curiosidad infantil" y su punto de vista tan abierto y tolerante.

En vida siempre pensó que una buena planificación podía equipararse a los recursos valiosamente escasos, seducir con su lengua plateada a la jefa de los tejones no fue difícil, prácticamente ella era una "mamá gallina" con ansias de cubrir a todos los niños con su abrazo, viendo la oportunidad obviamente no la desperdiciaría. En cuanto al semigigante, Hagrid era muy conocido entre el personal por soltar su lengua incluso más que el niño más ingenuo del mundo, claro está que al principio siempre era sospechoso, pero eso fue hasta que se enteró de que no tenía motivos para ser dañino o representar alguna amenaza, a sus ojos yo era tan peligroso como un cachorro recién nacido.

Al hombre también gustaba de la compañía, era fanático de los animales, con todo eso, no tenía motivo ulterior para justificar el rechazo, al menos no sin delicadeza y tenía que decir, cuando realmente quería una fuente fiable sobre los monstruos del mundo mágico y la forma de lidiar con ellos desde la experiencia, Hagrid era una fuente de primera mano incomparable, charlar sobre su oficio solo ayudaba en cuanto lo que quería, más información precisa era elevar las posibilidades aunque no dudaba por un segundo que le informara a Potter sobre sus visitas constantes pero siempre fue lo bastante prudente para no coincidir en ellas.

Luego de la clase de Wingardium Leviosa, sus charlas entre Hermione se volvieron más seguidas y dado que no tenía amigos sus sesiones de estudios lograron extenderse un poco más, incluso durante las clases su compañía era algo frecuente, no dudaría si cualquier conocido consideraba que la compañía mutua entre ambos se había vuelto una regla. Afortunadamente la niña no estaba pegada a él con pegamento y durante algunas horas del día podía estar solo.

Algunas veces se topaba con Quirrell cuando se aventuraba por los pasillos del castillo, unas veces cuando charlaba con el resto del personal y otra cuando merodeaba, seguramente planificando su golpe para robar la piedra filosofal, no podía decir con exactitud. Otro dato curioso fue la compañía de Greengrass durante los tiempos en el gran comedor o en los periodos cortos de descanso pero nunca en la sala común de Slytherin. Supuso que no era tan ingenua para pensar que su asociación quedaría sin consecuencias a los ojos de los demás ahora, compartir un poco de su tiempo entre ambos no resultaba ser tan incomodo, aunque su asociación se trataba de darle algunos consejos y sugerencias ya que podía darse el lujo de ser un poco más abierto a ella de lo que sería con el resto, ella era lo suficiente neutral como para no ser una preocupación, ya encontraría un buen uso para alguien sin importancia.

Por otro lado, acababa de finalizar su clase de vuelo. También le había hecho algunas preguntas a la Sra. Hooch, sus preguntas consistían si existía algún otro método de vuelo más allá de una escoba, pero las respuestas fueron las esperadas y por desgracias volar era una hazaña que casi nadie podía lograr y que tal vez era algo que podría investigarse a plenitud en el futuro, una verdadera lástima pues sabía de antemano de al menos tres personar existentes con dicha habilidad y una de ellas lo estaría esperando al final del año pero no de una manera amistosa.

Sus charlas algunas veces eran apasionadas cuando discutían sobre los métodos o la teoría donde los magos podrían replicar a la naturaleza y volar por los cielos, incluso gracias a sus charlas casuales se había animado a desarrollar algún tipo de protección como un tipo de blindaje, basandose en la idea de una segunda piel, algo parecido a la protección del Kazakage del desierto.

Por supuesto que a diferencia del hombre él no tenía una reserva de poder comparable a un desastre natural pero su objetivo era ser el equivalente a ello, si de alguna manera lograba eso las preocupaciones por los magos solo serán una trivialidad, no existiría nadie que con el potencial de oposición.

Pero, por el momento solo era un… "niño" humilde en cuantos a poder se trataba en sus libros.

En cuanto a relaciones humanas se trataba, bueno, al parecer Daphne introdujo a uno de sus viejos conocidos, un mestizo de Ravenclaw llamado Anthony Goldstein que a su vez presento a una niña de su casa, una de las gemelas Patil quienes tenía sangre Indu a lo que ahora clasificábamos como un pequeño grupo de conversación ocasional. Pero volviendo a la cuestión del Troll… según podía recordar, el gran salón, emulaba el cielo y en la escena que Quirrel anunciaba la bestia el reflejo del techo estaba completamente oscuro en medio de una tormenta, también podía ver señales de un cielo estruendoso desde los terrenos del castillo. Teniendo eso como referencia, se marcho a uno de los baños para asearse y hacer los toques finales, luego de tomar una ducha y eliminar toda la suciedad procedió al gran salón y tomar un bocado ligero, con anticipación de la bestia a tratar en unas, toda la información recopilada hacía enfasis en lo apestosa que era la bestia, la cosa apestaba como un cadáver podrido pero tal trivialidad era algo insignificante.

Solo le basto media hora para ponerse al día con sus "conocidos", les había dicho que conversarían luego ya que tenía algo con lo cual tratar, fue relativamente fácil evitarlo, incluso un Ravenclaw con tantas ganas de aprender como Goldstein tenía sus límites pues se despidió unos momentos después con dirección a su mesa con ganas de devorar todo a su paso.

Por supuesto que les había dado una ligera advertencia sobre el siguiente acontecimiento, todo de una forma muy sutil, solo basto charlar sobre las criaturas mágicas que pueden llegar a ser potencialmente letales y dado que no era un secreto su investigación (y en ella los Trolls) no fue difícil un supuesto caso "hipotético" donde todos tendrían que lidian con todo un enjambre de ellos, claro está que también se aseguró de que todo quedara como una mera charla ocasional cuando le restó importancia al caso.

En fin, era hora de "girar los engranajes del destino" una vez que pudo salir del gran comedor procedió a buscar el baño de chicas en el primer piso, lo cual no fue difícil, sin embargo para aumentar las posibilidades se había asegurado de colocar tantas trampas como fuera posible, como hechizos de atadura, parálisis, aturdimiento, envenenamiento, explosión, picos de hielo, también trampas desde el techo y demás. Prácticamente estaba preparando los pasillos del infierno para el Troll, la mayoría de los hechizos fueron aprendidos durante su estadía en el castillo gracias a al amplio conocimiento almacenado en los tomos y una buena relación con el personal, incluido en ello la bibliotecaria. Si Tom Riddle pudo encantar los corazones de cada maestro medio siglo atrás entonces él también podía.

También había trampas físicas para inmovilizar a la víctima, aprendidas en vida y luego de su renacimiento durante su tiempo interactuando con soldados, puede que ese ultimo tipo de trampas no fuera muy eficaz pero usaría cualquier cosa para su ventaja y ya que hablaba de ellas, como estaría esperando al Troll custodiando la puerta del baño femenino era imposible monitorear la trayectoria del monstruo, pero para ese caso en particular existían barias maneras para solucionarlo. Solo uso el mismo método de Riddle en sus días del orfanato antes de ingresar al mundo mágico, pero a diferencia de él, para su ventaja si tenía una varita mágica con la cual amplificar los efectos y una mente mucho más desarrollada, su método era mucho más complejo y eficiente, algo más adecuado para la ocasión. El truco consistía el de los cinco sentidos, pero para la ocasión solo dispondría de la vista y el sonido, sin embargo, cada ver que usaba dicho método de enlace sus ojos tomaban un patrón singular.

Sus ojos negros reducían de tamaño mientras sus iris expandían convirtiéndose en capas finas de obsidiana alrededor dando un efecto de ondas dejando sus pupilas como foco central, una tras otra hasta queda quietas por toda la esclerótica que a su vez cambiaba a un color purpura grisáceos degradados. Si, fue un efecto espectacular, de momento dichos ojos eran un mero intento fallido de una réplica, pero como todo bueno en la vida, nada estaba sin alguna clase de contrapeso.

Como consecuencia, usar tal habilidad consumía una cantidad espantosa de sus reservas, tanto así que usarlas en cualquier duelo estaba fuera de momento estaba fuera de cuestión, puede que amplificara el poder en total pero el precio era demasiado alto como para usarse de manera descuidada y para rematar solo podía usarse durante una fracción de tiempo relativamente corto, por suerte el cambio solo se manifestaba en uno de sus ojos aunque después del uso, dicho lado sufría un severo daño, la última vez que implemento dicha habilidad su ojo solo podía ver la silueta y los colores desproporcionados junto a una intensa niebla.

A dicha habilidad le llamo Delta Luminos, en relación con la simbología de diferentes dioses omnipresentes que todo lo ve, y como insinuaba tal habilidad este le permitía cierto grado de omnipresencia al ver varios puntos de visión al mismo tiempo, sin embargo si quería hacer tal cosa era imposible desde su punto principal de visión. Los ojos funcionaban más como un centro de estudio de grabación, mientras que él funcionaba como cabina de edición y cámara al mismo tiempo, para obtener el panorama completo era necesario la cooperación de el "equipo de grabación", en dicho termino, se conectaba directamente con los otros puntos de vista en general. Pero para obtener un "ángulo de cama" diferente era estrictamente necesario hacer una especie de enlace mediante energía solidificada en el cuerpo del receptor..

Era allí donde entraba en juego Hagrid, o más bien la su pequeña petición. Anteriormente le había pedido al guardabosques la oportunidad de acompañarlo y ayudarle en sus tareas, fue un poco difícil, pero gracias a su excusa de reunir materiales para sus clases de pociones pudo caminar por los bordes más alejados del castillo cerca del bosque oscuro y fue allí donde pudo atrapar algunos lagartos, pero conocidos por Lacertilia en su nombre científico.

Había dejado cinco de ellos por divididos donde dejó trampas, en el momento que el Troll se encontrara en alguna línea de visión de sus lagartos también estaría bajo su atenta mirada sin importar cuantos muros se interpongan siempre y cuando no esté muy lejos de su cuerpo.

_\- En serio, esta habilidad es espantosamente cara. Ni siquiera puedo moverme un como quisiera y para ello debo activar el misterio de refuerzo, la cantidad de energía gastada es una barbaridad _– pensó Thomás mientras esperaba. – _ya es hora._

* * *

[Mientras tanto, en ese momento y otro lugar]

El techo del gran comedor era fascinante, proyectaba una noche con nubes azul oscuro rugiendo, simulando una tormenta eléctrica junto a cabezas de calabazas flotantes.

Las mesas que formaban las cuatro casas estaban llenas de alimentos, en su mayoría dulces celebrando el 31 de octubre, Halloween. Todos estaban reunidos celebrando dicha festividad, una de las más importantes en todo el mundo mágico, los niños comían dulces, bebían jugo de frutas y devoraban la carne frente a ellos, incluso los profesores parecían apreciar el momento en su propia charla ocasional.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – pregunto Harry tras buscar por toda la mesa y no encontrar a la niña.

\- Pavati Patil dijo que no quería salir del baño de las chicas, que lleva ahí toda la tarde, llorando – respondió Neville quien estaba al lado devorando grandes trozos de pastel azucarado.

Harry solo pudo mirar a su amigo, Ron para preguntar, pero el pelirrojo solo pudo alzar sus hombros en señal de que estaba tan perdido respecto al tema tanto como él. Bueno ella tendría que salir en algún momento, dudaba que se perdiera la fiesta y había más comida de la que jamás había visto.

Sin embargo, fue cuando pudo ver a ese extraño profesor quien impartía defensa contra las artes oscuras gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Troll! – grito el profesor de defensa Quirinuss Quirell mientras corría a los maestros - ¡En las mazmorras!

En este punto los estudiantes estaban en completo silencio como si aun estuvieran intentando procesar lo que gritaba el profesor conocido por sus nervios.

\- ¡Troll en las mazmorras! – repitió en medio de todos – solo es un aviso – finalizó para luego desmallarse.

Unos pocos segundos después fue cuando surgió el pandemónium, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar como locos, fue como si cada estudiante fuese reemplazado por pollos y les cortaran la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sileeeeeeeeeeeeennncio! – grito el director. – les suplico, que se calmen.

El efecto fue inmediato, todos y cada uno de ellos pareció aquietarse como si les lanzaran algún hechizo para congelarlos en el acto, nadie pudo ignorar el comando de su autoridad.

\- Ahora, prefectos… conducirán los miembros de sus casas a los dormitorios. Educadores, ayúdenme a controlar esto.

\- ¡Hufflepuff, por aquí!

\- ¡Gryffindors, no se separen!

\- ¡Slytherin, todos aquí!

\- ¡Ravenclaw, en orden!

Harry no perdió el tiempo y siguió al resto de su casa sin rechistar, podía ver la tensión palpable en todos, cada uno de ellos miraba por cada rincón, pasillo y escalón por la cual caminaban. No podía entender cómo es que en un lugar tan seguro como Hogwarts podía haber un Troll descontrolado merodeando en los pasillos, la única manera que tal cosa podría ser posible tenía que ser por culpa de Snape, era del único que podía sospechar.

\- ¡Gryffindors, manténganse alerta, no se detengan! – Grito el prefecto que guiaba los primeros años con varita en mano.

Afortunadamente para ellos no parecía haber ninguna señal del Troll cerca, si esa en verdad estaba por ahí, tenía que estar lejos o los maestros ya trataron con el monstruo, sin embargo, según lo que pudo escuchar, las bestias eran muy fuertes, aún era muy pronto para pensar que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo pudo entrar un Trolll? – le pregunto Harry a Ron, mientras caminaban a los dormitorios, tal vez su amigo quien vivió toda su vida en el mundo mágico pudiera aclarar algunas de sus dudas a pesar de que no era muy listo.

\- No por sí mismo, los Trolls son muy tontos. Debe ser una broma o algo así – dijo Ronald quien aún no estaba muy convencido de la situación, pero de un momento a otro fue detenido por Harry quien lo tomo por el hombro con bastante fuerza, quien diría que un niño flaco como su amigo tendría tanta fuerza, en verdad este chico no sabio cuando para de seguir sorprendiéndolo, pero, aun así, eso ultimo no fue de su agrado - ¡Que! – expreso molesto luego de ser obligado a dar media vuelta.

\- ¡Hermione! – expreso Harry alarmado - ¡Ella no lo sabe! – finalizo arrastrando a su amigo a al baño de chicas ganando unas cuantas miradas de los demás, pero al parecer no importo debido al miedo que todos tenían, cada uno de los demás solo estaba pensando en llegar a los dormitorios donde una vez allí estarían seguros del peligro.

Ellos se apresuraron lo más que pudieron para llegar a la chica, puede que en algunos momentos ella fuera un poco irritante y que tanto como su amigo y ella no parecieran agradarse mucho pero aun así la consideraba como su amiga, no quería verla lastimada y mucho menos muerta, ya no quería perder a nadie más.

\- ¡Harry espera! – llamo Ron exhausto a unos cuantos pasos detrás ¡espérame!

Sin embargo, a pesar de los llamados de Ron, no se detuvo. Solo después de recorrer un amplio pasillo y correr durante los últimos diez minutos paró repentinamente cuando ambos pudieron ver una sombra gigante con un enorme garrote en una mano.

\- Pues en las mazmorras ya no está – dijo Ron nervioso al ver que realmente la situación no podía ser una broma, en el fondo solo esperaba que fuera una broma más de sus hermanos y no tener que toparse con una bestia apestosa gigante que pudiera matarlo.

Pero justamente cuando el Troll estaba al descubierto ambos se escondieron tras una columna de concreto cerca de las ventanas para presenciar como la bestia, arrastraba su gran club incendiado. También pudieron notar algunos de talles más como, por ejemplo, una parte del hombro cubierta de hielo o como el Troll parecía cojear.

\- ¿Está herido? – pregunto Ron al ver la condición del Toll.

\- Parece que sí, pero eso no fue suficiente para frenarlo ¿Crees que escapo de un maestro? – no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera lastimar más bestia tan fuerte.

\- Lo dudo, esa cosa sigue caminando, tal vez fue un prefecto. Seguramente fue el de Slytherin, ellos son los únicos estudiantes con la suficiente magia oscura para lograr escapar de un Troll.

Sin embargo, cuando el Troll estaba a punto de salir de su campo visual pudieron ver como del suelo uno una especie de circulo comenzó a brillar con un color verde y flotar al mismo tiempo para que después desapareciera surgiendo de lo que una vez fue un montón de raises.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – gritó Ron alarmado por el repentino circulo flotante solo para quedar sin hablar al ver las raíces llenas de hojas abrazar al Troll.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero mira! – dijo señalando con un dedo Harry – perece que está impidiendo avanzar al Toll, tenemos que avisar a Hermione ahora.

Pero con solo avanzar unos pasos pudieron ver como el brote de naturaleza parecía ser insuficiente ante la gran fuerza física del monstruo que apestaba a muerte.

\- ¡Rápido! – grito Harry a su amigo al ver que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pero parecía que hoy era día de mala suerte y en cierto sentido a Harry no debió de sorprenderle, Halloween fue el día cuando perdió a sus padres, si existía un día de mala suerte entonces ese era el día era el presente.

A pesar de su poco cerebro el Troll pareció comprender que la maleza de plantas quería evitar su paso, por eso con su mano restante intento arrancar el obstáculo que se aferraba a su cuerpo de una manera molesta, o eso era lo que intentaba. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero fue en ese momento donde algo brillante llamo la atención de la bestia. Fue otro circulo brillante que brotaba del suelo, esta vez fue de color blanco que brillo en todo el pasillo oscuro y como los demás antes que él, una vez que el circulo se elevó se desvaneció, solo para que todo el cuerpo del Troll brillara intensamente producto de una gran cantidad de voltios danzando en todo el cuerpo del monstruo, después uno de los círculos apareció en las paredes donde el Troll parecía apoyarse con una mano solo que esta vez el circulo produjo picos afilados de roca hiriendo a un más de lo que estaba el Troll.

Harry y Ron estaban sin palabras, nunca habían visto ese tipo de magia, sin embargo, a pesar de lo fantástica que pudiera ser (dado el caso) eran insuficientes para derribar la bestia, incluso esos picos de roca solo pudieron causar algunas heridas leves. A mediada que el Troll avanzaba cada vez más cerca del baño de niñas, los círculos aparecían cada vez que el Troll estaba sobre ellos o en una posición cercana, cada circulo parecía ser alguna clase de trampa, ya fuera fuego, viento, rayo, tierra o agua. Algunos de parecían combinarse para crear explosiones, brotes de plantas, hielo y demás, fue como ver las combinaciones de la naturaleza.

A pesar de toda esa magia impresionante, nada pudo para al enorme Troll, lo último que pudieron ver fue cuando el Troll rugía y se abalanzaba en feria.

\- ¡Hay que sacar la de ahí, ahora! – grito desesperado el niño que vivió.

\- ¡Harry, espera! – dijo Ron, pero a pesar de sus mejores intenciones su amigo lo ignora.

* * *

[En ese mismo momento, cuando Harry y ron vieron al Toll escondidos, detrás de la columna]

Bueno, todo bien hasta el momento. Había inspeccionado algunos lugares durante los anteriores meses y pudo identificando la ruta por donde debería llegar el Troll. Antes de su llegada fue lo suficientemente meticuloso para asegurarse de colocar tantas trampas como pudo, la idea de los círculos no era gran cosa en sí, era lo que podía llamarse "minas mágicas" o un pergamino de almacenamiento. Se trataba de crear un espacio apartado donde no existiera nada y así almacenar el "hueco" con magia. El piso seguía estando ahí solo que aplico magia en tinta para crear un espacio espiritual, una bóveda donde los patrones de tinta eran la plataforma, los magos tenía el don de encantar objetos para diferentes funciones, como la escoba, por ejemplo. La escoba solo era una escoba, compuesta de madera y un manojo de ramas. Gracias uno de sus misterios implementados para la creación (previamente desarrollada para sustituir los métodos de los magos para la transfiguración) era una clase de poder que consistía en una serie de procedimientos llamado Rastreo, de allí se sería el punto de partida para producir el resultado en seis pasos diferentes.

Coloquialmente la magia implicada con símbolos sería considerada como meras runas para algún ritual o algo por el estilo, pero esta era una de esas cosas que los magos no se dignaban a explotar, de hecho, dicha magia era más desarrollada en el oriente y si las cosas marchaban bien (suponiendo que sobreviviera) tenía ciertos usos planeados para ella.

[Rugido de bestia]

[Explosión]

[Explosión]

[Roca agrietada]

[Chillido eléctrico]

[Corriente de agua]

[Rugido de bestia]

[Hielo quebrándose]

[Explosión]

El ruido era muy llamativo, tenía que darle crédito a Snape. Este hechizo Mufliato era muy conveniente, fíjese, insonorizaba por completo cualquier sonido para que no se escuchara nada en el exterior, pero dentro se podía escuchar el infierno, nada mejor para alejar alguna chala importante o noticia renombre de aquellos oídios molestos.

_\- Mi aplicación debió ser lo suficientemente buena como para insonorizar varios pasillos - _pensó contemplando su obra – _se está desarrollando una pequeña guerra a menor escala en los pasillos de la escuela y nadie más allá de aquellos que estén cerca pueden notarlo, incluso la pobre niñita en llantos dentro de los baños ignora el peligro que correr, en verdad la magia es muy peligrosa._

Respecto a los baños, había lanzado el hechizo de Snape como una zona apartada junto a barias capas de varias capas amortiguamiento para evitar la conexión de sonido proveniente de los pasillos y el desvío de sus planes, para ello la trama tenía de que desarrollarse lo más cercano al evento original, pero con ciertos cambios debido a su intervención. Por el momento lo importante era mantener a la niña en la oscuridad, luego trataría con lo demás a su tiempo.

_\- Hablando de tiempo creo que es hora de actuar, momento de poner aprueba mi tiempo de aprendizaje en las artes._

\- ¡Granger! – grito Thomás lo más fuerte que pudo de manera herrada y tartamudeando de vez en cuando - ¡Granger! Maldición no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Hermione, sal de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Que estás haciendo en el baño de niñas! – acuso alarmada la castaña.

\- No es lo que crees, pero tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido.

\- ¡No voy a ningún lado hasta que me digas porque estás buscándome cuando estoy en un lugar prohibido para los chicos! – chillo la niña elevando la voz unas cuantas octavas.

\- ¡Bien, bien! – dijo con tono de frustración – hay una cosa enorme dirigiéndose asía haca y te aseguro que no es Hagrid, la cosa es lo bastante grande incluso para él, ahora larguémonos de aquí – dijo tomando de la mano de forma áspera la achica.

\- ¡Suéltame, te dije que me dejes en paz! ¡Ayuda! – la chica trato de zafarse del agarre de hierro que tenía el muchacho, incluso se retorcía, pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente y…. ¿Qué era ese hedor? – suéltame, me estas asustando – dijo de hecho asustada por el comportamiento tan extraño de quien pensaba como un resiente amigo.

\- Se que te asusto, pero créeme, algo se dirige haca y dudo que tenga las mejore intenciones y… - dijo haciendo una pausa dramática de modo que contorsionara las facciones de su rostro, en una mueca de resignación – está aquí.

Si, los estudiantes tenían razón en cuanto a un Troll, la maldita cosa apestaba como un cadáver en descomposición prolongada durante más de mil años. La cosa verde grisácea estaba vestida con trapos y un taparrabo completamente sucios y desaliñados que apestaban a heces. Media el doble de su estatura, mayor que cualquier ser humano y se veía lo suficientemente estúpido para ser juzgado como un bruto.

\- Cálmate – dijo notando las respiraciones aceleradas de pánico de la niña, mientras ella aún estaba en pleno shock por la enorme bestia frente a ellos.

Ella estaba pálida, con los ojos en lágrimas y temblando como nunca, tesaban atrapados entre las cabinas y la enorme cosa, pero a pesar de todo estaba preparado, en malas condiciones por el desgaste de una cantidad de magia preciosa pero aun así lo suficiente para funcionar con normalidad. Una vez que el suelo tembló por última vez cuando el Troll levanto el enorme club la niña comenzó a retroceder, pero sabía que esta vez no había un guion todo poderoso que le asegurara que el golpe del monstruo fallara, cubrirse en las cabinas era sinónimo de muerte.

\- ¡Abajo! – grito agachando la cabeza de la niña con la suya a un lado por los pelos.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para despedazar las cuatro cabinas junto a los inodoros como si fueran construidas por nieve, si la chica se hubiese ocultado en una de ella estaría más que muerta, esta vez el golpe de trol fue unos cuantos centímetros más bajo, destruyendo todo por completo.

\- ¡Hermione, corre! - grito Harry

Pero, a pesar de la introducción de dos nuevos individuos el Troll parecía estar más enfocados en los dos que permanecían acorralados, nuevamente golpeando de forma horizontal, destruyendo dos cabinas más apartadas en un intento de aplastarlos.

\- ¡Auxilio, Ayúdenme! – grito la niña en pánico.

\- ¡Oye, bobo! – grito Ron, mientras que Harry y él estaban tirándole los restos de la madera destrozada que quedaron luego de que el Troll destruyera las cabinas.

Uno de los pedazos de tabla golpeo la cabeza calva del Troll, desenfocándolo por un momento para Thomás ganara un poco de distancia a la pared, por desgracia la niña pensó que estar bajo los lavamanos era una zona más segura arrinconándose en la esquina, parecía que el Troll tenía más interés en la niña que en él. El Troll no perdió más tiempo y esta vez dio un golpe descendiente desde lo más alto.

El golpe estuvo a punto de hacer añicos a la chica como el lavamanos si no fuera por un repentino jalón de una raíz verde alrededor de su cintura sacándola debajo del golpe del Troll.

_\- ¡Vamos, Weasley, quítale el maldito club!_

\- ¡Auxilio! – pidió ayuda la niña aferrada al moreno.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito a la chica apartando consigo en un instante antes de que el club golpeara don se encontraban el segundo anterior al mismo tiempo que Harry había usado el inicio del golpe para agarrar el arma y quedad sentada en medio de los hombros del Troll.

El Troll a darse cuenta de que algo estaba encima de él comenzó a moverse con la intención de derribar al muchacho con unos impresionantes movimientos de rock, (que, al juicio de Thomás, irónicamente parecían iguales) pero solo logró obtener la varita del niño en su nariz. Finalmente, la cosa estúpida parecido pudo recordar que tenía dos manos y con la otra tomo la molestia por los pies quedando de cabeza abajo.

\- Ayúdame – grito esquivando milagrosamente el golpe curvando su cuerpo como si tratara de toca la punta de sus pies.

\- ¡¿Qué hago?! – pregunto Ron sin ideas.

\- ¡Lo que sea! – grito Harry repitiendo su hazaña y vivir tras el segundo golpe.

Pero para su desgracia cuando Ron intento quitarle el arma con el hechizo de levitación su intento quedo explotando una de las tuberías de agua.

Aprovechando las circunstancias Thomás quien aún sostenía a la chica, uso la pared impulsándose con los pies y deslizándose por el suelo gracias al agua, pero al mismo tiempo llamando la atención del Troll quien casi logra aplastarlos. Justamente cuando la cosa estúpida intento matarlo con un último golpe. Por desgracia se vio forzado a encargarse él mismo y cubrir el papel de Ron que aun tras varios intentos no pudo lograr realizar el hechizo y decidió llamar la atención del Troll arrojando trozos de madera a la cabeza.

\- Así es cosa estúpida, ya no tienes tu arma, por cierto, dulces sueños maldito– y con esas últimas palabras golpeo al Troll con el club, pero el Troll no callo noqueado sin antes soltar a Potter dándole la oportunidad de apartarse y luego hacer a centímetros de sus pues.

Debido a la inesperada falla de Ron, se vio obligado a tomar un rol más activo y tomar el mismo el enorme club con el hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa, claro que este fue sin palabras, tenía una teoría sobre ello, pues la magia sin varita resultaba ser muy similar a sus propios misterios que solo debía de enfocarse en poder, conocimiento, voluntad, y finalmente imaginación.

_\- Pero solo para estar más seguro… - _pensó de manera crítica y golpeando con una serie de repeticiones hasta que la cabeza del Troll parecía estar completamente aplastada de un lado y desfigurada por el otro no era nada más que una horrible pasta sanguinaria de huesos. – _mucho mejor._

\- Esta muerto ¿Verdad? – pregunto la chica del grupo después de una pequeña pausa donde todo quedaron en silencio. - ¿Harry?

\- Parece estar vivo, o eso creo... aunque debió dolerle mucho – respondió Harry.

\- Qué asco, ¿Eso fue necesario? – pregunto Ron con el rostro ligeramente azul y verde entre en una combinación de miedo y asco.

\- ¡Ug! – gimió Harry disgustado por el mal olor recogiendo su varita bajo uno de los lavamanos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

\- Esa cosa quería matarnos, además, de esa manera estamos completamente seguros de que permanecerá en el suelo, no creo que pueda seguir con esto.

Bueno, que podía decir. De tal evento solo podía pensar dos cosas, una era que el mundo ya no sería tan tolerante respecto a esa estúpida y toda poderosa fuerza de suerte y que necesitaba una ducha lo más pronto posible, ahora, la situación pudiera ser mucho mejor y pudiera escapar del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro... pero la única salida era por donde en unos segundos llegarían los profesores. Justamente en ese instante todos pudieron escuchar como muchos pasos se acercaban de forma apresurada, eso quería decir que el tiempo de el hechizo silenciador debió de pasar o ellos solo siguieron la peste por todo el lugar, la primera en llegar fue como esperaba McGonagall, luego Querrell y por último Snape.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – dijo la subdirectora con la mano en el pecho tras llegar al lugar donde los niños se encontraban frente al Troll – por favor, explíquenme que están haciendo aquí – exigió en aun jadeante.

Es curiosos como a las personas suele enredárseles la lengua a la hora de dar algunas explicaciones, parecía que ellos quisieran estar en cualquier lugar menos este, incluso un día completo con el profesor Snape debería verse como un picnic.

\- Es mi culpa profesora McGonagall – dijo Hermione salvando a los niños estaba tan claro como el agua cristalina que no podrían armar una buena excusa.

\- ¿Sra. Granger? – pregunto un tanto confundida McGonagall.

\- Fui a buscar al Troll. He leído mucho sobre ellos y pensé que era capaz de controlarlo, pero estaba equivocada. Si Thomás, Harry y Ron no hubiesen llegado a tiempo… no habría salido con vida.

\- A pesar de tus intenciones, hiciste algo sumamente peligroso. Siempre pensé que eras más prudente que tus compañeros y estoy muy decepcionada Sra. Granger, cinco puntos serán restados de Gryffindor por su falta de buen juicio – dijo después de darle una reprimenda a la niña – en cuanto a ustedes caballeros, espero que valoren lo afortunados que son, no muchos estudiantes lograr derrotar a un Troll de la montaña y viven para contarlo. Cinco puntos… como recompensa a cada uno… por estricta suerte inmerecida, hm – y con eso se marchó del lugar.

Eso fue intenso, debía decir que su actuación fue muy buena casi como auténtica, pero en ducho caso fue aún mejor al ser real. También pudo notar la herida en el tobillo del profesor de pociones indicando que tan pronto como inicio todo lo relacionado con el Troll inmediatamente ejerció su función como protector de la piedra.

\- Mejor salgan, podría levantarse – dijo Quirrell de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Después de eso? Lo dudo – expreso Ron al recordar las veces que fue golpeado el Troll.

En cuanto a mí, no necesitaba que extendieran una invitación para marcharme del lugar, a partir de ese momento evitaría a Quirrell como la peste, ponerlo en alerta era lo último que quería y ya llamo su atención lo suficiente con lo del Troll, aunque era más probable que diera todo el crédito a Harry, bueno mejor para él de esa manera, de momento todo lo que necesitaba era una buena y larga ducha para dormir durante toda la noche como un bebé.

A la mañana siguiente, procedió a realizar una última mirada sobre sus tareas y una vez que no pudo encontrar cualquier error en sus deberes continuo con su ritual de la mañana, no podía decir cuan gratificante era disfrutar del agua tibia por la mañana, en verdad esta escuela parecía tenerlo todo. Después de eso cambio su piyama a su usual uniforme y leyó uno de sus libros traídos de casa por al menos media hora, fue uno de los pocos placeres mundanos que pudo conservar desde su ingreso al castillo.

Una vez que pudo sentarse en el gran comedor su pequeño grupo de conocidos no pudo esperar y de un momento a otro fue rodeado por ellos siendo interrogado por un montón de preguntas, al parecer la noticia del Troll en el baño de chicas fue lo suficientemente interesante como para ser algo de mucho interés, incluso podía notar a los años superiores dándole una mirada de vez en cuando como si los estuvieran reevaluando, pero los más interesado por los acontecimientos sin dudas era los primeros tres años. Parecía que tratar con un Troll de montaña no era algo para subestimarse y ahora los que lo despreciaban abiertamente parecían tratarlo con más cuidado en el sentido de que ya no pensarían en él como alguien débil solo por ser un "sangre sucia".

\- …y entonces todos enloquecieron cuando el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura se desmallo – dijo Padma con una cantidad de gestos y movimiento de brazos mientras contaba los hechos cuando la noticia de Troll fue revelada. - ¿Cómo acabaste involucrado el mismo problema que Harry Potter?

\- Yo también tengo curiosidad, no creo que estés lo suficientemente chiflado como para enfrentar a un Troll en etapa adulta solo. Lo último que supimos de ti fue que preguntabas por Granger, de los Gryffindor y toda esa cosa de investigación de Criaturas mágicas aquí y allá. – expreso Anthony con interés.

\- Solo fue casualidad, te lo aseguro. No estoy tan demente como para salir a cazar bestias peligrosas por ahí, solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado – dijo Thomás des pues de limpiarse la boca tras un bocado de pollo – de todos modos, fue Potter quien cargo con la bestia estúpida, te aseguro que en cualquier caso solo pude defenderme, nadie va a dejarse matar por capricho.

\- Mas interesante aun… ¿Saben que fue lo más inusual del caso? – pregunto Daphne dramáticamente después de una pausa prolongada ganando algunas miradas más de lo que ya tenían – según lo que escuche, el Troll quedo muy herido, casi muerto.

\- Yo también escuche algo parecido – dijo Padma sorprendida.

Bueno, al parecer el incidente del Troll era un chisme en todo el castillo, podía ver como casi todos se encontraban charlando sobre eso o la forma en que algunos murmuraban sin quitar la vista de la mesa de los leones.

\- Sabes, todo el mundo en nuestra casa se estaba preguntando quien pudo haber ganado 5 puntos repentinamente cuando todos permanecíamos en nuestras respectivas las comunes… bueno, casi todos. Sin embargo, ningún otro estudiante de Slytherin permaneció fuera de la mazmorra luego de ser escoltados por los prefectos. Como todos recordaran tanto en el gran comedor como en cada salón común se encuentran relojes de arena para mediar la cantidad de puntos, así que si alguien pierde o gana puntos es relativamente fácil darse cuenta, todos mundo sabía que los primeros 5 puntos perdidos por los Gryffindor era algo de lo cual esperarse, no es difícil suponer que alguien pudo salir a combatir el Troll – dijo Daphne ganando la aceptación de sus compañeros de casa dado que no era un secreto la imprudencia o el estúpido "valor" de su casa rival. – lo raro es que casi al instante ganaran el doble ganando la cantidad perdida como puntos positivos.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, Slytherin también ganó 5 puntos en ese momento, en nuestra casa uno de los prefectos de séptimo año se aseguró de pasar lista con todos nuestros nombres por lo que puedo decir que ningún Ravenclaw podría saber que paso en los pasillos. – dijo Anthony jugueteando con un muslo de pollo.

\- No puedo pensar en cualquier Hafflepuff lo suficiente temerario para permanecer en los pasillos después de eso, así que no se su lado de la historia, pero parece que ellos saben menos que nosotros – señaló Padma con los hechos mientras desayunaba con una ensalada. – sin embargo, mi hermana en Gryfindor, dijo que nadie excepto esos tres estaban ausentes en ese momento, Granger estaba llorando en el lugar de los hechos y seguramente Potter y Weasley fueron a rescatarla, pero aun no entiendo que hacías allí.

\- Ya se los dije, fue pura mala suerte y una casualidad sin precedentes. No soy la clase de persona que disfrutar poner su vida en peligro.

\- Amigo, si las cosas no sucedieran tan al azar diría que sabias todo de antemano y por esos estabas tan enfocado investigando sobre el Troll, pero es difícil que seas algún tipo de vidente, según se ese es un don poco común que solo aparece en sangre pura o mestizos. – dijo Anthony con un gesto de la palma de su mano restándole importancia – no quiero ofenderte, pero las posibilidades de que puedas tener esa habilidad son minúsculas, de todos el Troll no era algo en específico sobre lo que buscabas, diría que más cercano a una casualidad. Pero, aun así… Padma me contó que escucho de su hermana quien escucho por casualidad a los implicados que el Troll fue vencido por ti y Potter ¿Qué clase de hechizo usaste? No sé qué clase de poder ridículo tenga el "niño que vivió", pero estoy completamente seguro de que estas muy bien armado para nuestro año.

\- No tratare de negar la parte de los hechizos, pero todo lo demás está fuera de mi alcance.

\- ¿Entonces, que hiciste? – pregunto un primer año al azar que escuchaba la conversación.

\- ¿A parte de evitar que la cosa apestosa me mate? Hice lo que cualquiera otra haría.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto uno de los años superiores interesado por los eventos - ¿Gritar y encogerte como un _Muggle_?

El insulto si así pudiese llamarse causó una pequeña risa en muchos quienes parecían interesados en la conversación de su grupo, pero los últimos años estaban divididos entre escuchar atentamente los hechos o burlarse de un sangre sucia quien mancho su noble casi y quería darse importación.

\- ¿Gritar? No perdería mi tiempo en ello, ¿Encogerme? Sin duda, el apestoso quería aplastar todo lo que se moviera, no me quedare estático y esperar que vuele mi cabeza. Puede que sea un Muggle a sus ojos, lo cual no me importa, pero esos Muggles que tanto son despreciados por los magos tienen algunas habilidades muy… convenientes, no podrías creer lo útil que es el sentido común, a fin de cuentas no soy yo el que tiene que esconderse del mundo.

Afortunadamente las cosas no se acaloraron y nuestra charla continuo sin incidentes, podía ver una que otra mirada de algunos años superiores, pero por lo general era sutil. Fue durante el medio día tras finalizar transfiguración y pociones que algo inesperado ocurrió, resulta que de alguna manera se había ingresado al equipo de Quidditch, no recordaba haber solicitado ninguna petición de solicitud y a menos que caminara y actuara sonámbulo ciertamente jamás se quejo por su falta de oportunidad en el deporte.

* * *

\- Entonces, déjame ver si logro entender la… situación – dijo Thomás después de ser sido llamado por la prefecta Farley mientras se acariciaba la cien. - ¿Cómo es… no se supone que los primeros años no pueden entrar al equipo? – en verdad este tipo de eventualidades era un verdadero dolor, podía pensar en varios lugares mas interesantes que perder su valioso tiempo en una estúpida escoba.

\- Calla y se agradecido, muchos primeros años harían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar. – dijo la prefecta con las manos en la cintura – para empezar los Gryffindor fueron los primeros en echar abajo esa tradición ingresando a Harry Potter a su equipo.

\- Se sobre eso, creo que es el jugador mas joven en un siglo o algo, sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo o cualquier otro para el caso. Tengo que seguir estudiando ¿Sabes? Los hechizos no van a aprenderse solos.

\- Deja de quejarte Smith, estoy segura de que estas muy por encima del primer año, además, es una solicitud de casa por lo que no puedes negarte sin al menos considerarlo, ya te he recomendado al capitán y no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Bien, bien, bien – las solicitudes de casa eran como una especie de misión interna. Negarse a una petición que venía de los mas altos años solo le dejaría mas problemas de lo que valía la pena. Según entendía estas "solicitudes" podían variar dependiendo lo requerido, algunas era un simple favor, otras una tarea en específico o en las más comunes una petición directa des desde el jefe de casa, si la persona que ejecuta dicha solicitud falla las repercusiones podrían variar dependiendo su naturaleza, como una especie de multa por incumplimiento, pero en caso de cumplirla el solicitante estaría obligado a pagar según la dificultad y el motivo. - ¿General o interna?

\- Interna, si aceptas y cumples con lo pedido el pago será otorgado según los avances.

Para explicar mejor la situación, había dos tipos de solicitud de casa. La primera y la más común era la interna, esta es algún tipo de pedido resultante de una decisión tomada por los alumnos de casa de ultimo año. Ellos era la estructura interna, funcionaban como un tipo de facultad quienes estaban debajo del jefe de casa a la hora de tomar algunas decisiones (mayormente para un evento o algo referente al Quidditch) que a su vez solo estaba debajo de la subdirectora y el director. Los pagos podrían ser materiales de estudio o algunos servicios dentro del colegio.

En cuanto a la externa, esto era nada más y nada menos que una petición del jefe de casa, la petición si bien como la parte interna no era obligatoria si era muy importante y por ello no se podía rechazar de inmediato sin más, pero en caso de cumplirse los beneficios eran bastante bueno, algunos galeones libro superior, tutorias privadas y más, todo dependía del jefe de casa y el director para aprobar los materiales, así era la casa de las serpientes, dictada a través de la política y la meritocracia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren los sextos y séptimo año conmigo? Si quieren un miembro mas para los partidos Malfoy debería estar muy disponible para la ocasión.

\- Eso es imposible. – dijo Gemma negado tras negar unas cuantas veces con su cabeza – a pesar de que Malfoy es bueno en ello su ingreso es imposible, déjame decirte algo, para que pudieras entrar al equipo fue necesario de varias conexiones sin tener en cuenta que también se tomaron en cuenta tus grados actuales. Malfoy es bueno en la escoba, pero no en los estudios, esa fue una clausula para presentar la moción.

\- Está bien, entonces vamos al punto de los negocios.

\- ¿Qué pides a cambio? se te recompensara siempre y cuando el pedido sea razonable.

\- Bueno ya que insistes… quiero libros de magia oscura, Runas, y como crear contratos vinculantes, estoy seguro de que será una gran pérdida para un séptimo año de sangre pura con toda una biblioteca de magia maldita, al fin y al cabo, son temas comunes en este mundo. – podía sentir las ganancias en sus manos, o sí, no podía esperar por las recompensas, para ellos dichos tomos podrían ser inservibles o solo una casa vieja ocupando espacio o como máximo solo unos libros un tanto cuestionable, por su puesto ningún Slytherin admitiría abiertamente la practica de magia oscura o superior pero aun así tales gastos no representarían un gran hueco en sus bolsas de dinero.

\- Sobre el primer tomo… se tomará en cuenta tal inusual petición, los otros dos serán entregados en tu dormitorio por un elfo domestico al finalizar tu encomienda.

\- Siendo así, no veo como negarme.

\- Perfecto, ve al campo de Quidditch después de tu clase de vuelo el capitán Marcus Flint estará esperando tu llegada.

Encantamientos y vuelo pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la profesora McGonagall por fin nos puso a practicar el directamente con las bases teóricas de hechizo para transfigurar una cerilla y Flickwick nos enseñó Alohomora. Cabe resaltar que si bien estos hechizos no eran el pináculo de la destrucción su utilidad era bastante útil, por supuesto que pretender violar la bóveda de un banco no podía ser tan fácil, es verdad que al final de todo si un mago al azar pretendiera dar un gran golpe el hechizo Alohomora podría acabaría abriendo la gran puerta de acero con barias placas de grosor, pero aun así los cerrojos no dependían únicamente de un solo mecanismo. De hecho, lo más probable seria que el mago terminara arrestado o lleno de balas (siempre y cuando no hiciera nada estúpido) bajo experimentación de los gobiernos, si en verdad el mago quería salir se con la suya lo mas razonable era tener algunos trucos mas en la varita para tratar con sistemas de huellas dactilares, reconocimiento de voz, registro facial he inspección de ojo y algunas cosas más extravagantes.

Pero eso solo eran sus pensamientos al azar de un tema en cuestión de poca importancia, seguramente los Goblins estaban más que preparados para tratar con dichos problemas, las bóvedas le dieron la impresión de ser bastante simples, pero de ser así nadie estaría dispuesto a confiarles dinero u objetos de gran importancia… bueno no tanto así. Si unos mocosos pudieron infiltrarse en justo frente en sus narices y robar la copa su sistema de seguridad estaba lejos de competir con los métodos de seguridad vanguardistas humanos.

* * *

\- Así que tú eres la recomendación.

\- Capitán.

\- ¿En que estaba pensando Farley? – uno de los jugadores del equipo de las serpientes cerca de ellos.

Marcus Flint era alto y relativamente musculoso, tenía piel clara, dientes grandes con ojos grises esquivados y cabello negro grueso, podía entender con suma facilidad el motivo por el cual Harry Potter llego a la impresión de que Marcus debía de tener sangre de Troll, el sujeto era intimidante, tenia una especie de aura a su alrededor de pocos amigos que no tomaba muy bien las cosas.

\- Bien sangre sucia. Tengo entendido que tu caso es un poco especial, si bien no me gusta esto tampoco es que pisotee una buena oportunidad cuando la tengo. – dijo Marcus mirando fijamente a la sangre sucia de primer año en su casa.

\- Eso me han dicho, aunque pienso que lo están tomando como algo demasiado importante para un juego. Escuche que esta "oportunidad" es culpa de Potter.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero si el traidor resulta tan bueno como lo fue su padre el niño podría poner en peligro nuestra victoria. Es verdad que nuestro equipo se encuentra en una racha que a perdurado por unos años, pero aun así... no voy a descuidarme con Potter, pero si lo que dice el rumor es cierto entonces creo que montar una escoba no debería ser difícil para ti.

\- ¿Y me lo dicen ahora? Si en verdad quiere que sea útil entonces necesitare al menos un par de días para practicar sabes. – expreso Thomás con desdén.

\- No tenemos tanto tiempo, mañana será nuestro primer juego contra Gryffindor y no le daré a Woods el placer de la victoria… si en verdad quieres mejorar tu posición comienza por la victoria de nuestro equipo, el resto llegará a su tiempo.

\- ¿Mañana? Es un poco antes de lo que pensaba, pero supongo que estará bien.

\- Confió en que sepas como funciona esto…

\- Siete miembros por cada equipo, tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y el buscador, se cómo funciona.

\- Bien eso me quita de encima las explicaciones, tu serás uno de los cazadores, pero tengo algo mas pensado para ti, por el momento estarás cerca de nuestro guardián. Gryffindor suele ser bastante activo al principio, pero esta vez estaremos preparados.

\- Eso esta bien para mí. Entonces, supongo que no estará de mas practicar un poco ¿Verdad?

\- Practiquemos.

Ellos practicaron durante más de tres horas hasta que estuvo a punto de caer la noche, el estilo de juego de Slytherin consistía en una constante ofensiva que mayormente se concentraba mas en los cazadores. Se necesitaba que fueran veloces y ágiles, el juego podría ser divertido si uno llegara a dejar de lado que se encontraba a una altura considerable a alta velocidad y bajo a una cantidad de faltas como empujones o golpes cada par de segundos, de hecho podía entender el agrado de los magos por el deporte pero aun así seguía pensando que esto no era mas que un mero capricho para desperdiciar el tiempo, seguro que era algo entremetiendo claro esta pero el juego tenia demasiadas contradicciones como por ejemplo cada gol a través de uno de los tres aros custodiados por el guardián solo valía diez puntos pero si el buscador conseguía la Snich dorada el partido inmediatamente finalizaba con un premio de ciento cincuenta sumado a lo que ya tenían, el juego estaba diseñado para que la única posición de importancia sea el buscador.

Un desperdicio total, de hecho, se preguntaba si alguna vez algún equipo opto por la ofensiva consiguiendo la ventaja de los primeros goles y después pasar a una defensa total donde cada miembro del equipo ayudaría con la protección del guardián, pero una vez que aparezca la Snich dorada todos intentarían cazarla, eso sin duda sería lo más práctico.

* * *

[Día del partido]

Estábamos en lo que llamaría un cuarto cerrado sombreado de madera con una medida de al menos 3x5 metros, era lo que suponían el interior de una de las torres como la entrada de los jugadores para ingresar al estadio. Nadie en el equipo parecía estar preocupado o nervioso, pensaba que el pequeño regalo desesperado de McGonagall a su equipo podrían preocupar con las tácticas de juego, pero al parecer con Nimbus 2000 o no los Gryffindors no contaban como amenaza para el equipo invicto.

No hacia falta decir palabras de aliento con la promesa donde todo estaría bien, las muestras de camaradería o cualquier pensamiento llamativo, estos chicos estaba absolutamente confiados en su racha y daban por hecho la victoria, era una lastima que (otra vez) los poderes absolutos del guion prevalecieran ante un equipo lo suficientemente experimentado en tácticas para ganar perdiera solo porque así se requería.

Sabia que las posibilidades de ganar eran existentes, las cosas no fueron exactamente como recordaba o al menos como debían y por ello aun existía la posibilidad de invertir el resultado, Potter podría quedarse con los partidos que quisiera pero de ser necesario jamás encontraría la victoria siempre y cuando fuera su adversario, podía decir con total seguridad que incluso en vida si había algo en lo que era muy competitivo eran los deportes, odiaba perder en una actividad que involucrara el esfuerzo físico y no estaba dispuesto a perder ante un mocoso que nunca camino mas de 500 metros por voluntad propia.

Pronto la entrada se abrió y cada uno de ellos monto su escoba y salió al campo de juego, el estadio tenia la forma de una uva que a su vez estaba rodeada en un aniño por grandes pilares empinadas como una feroz torre custodiando a su princesa y defendida por un fiero dragón. La medida del campo era una de 50 metros de ancho desde principio a fin de la zona de los aros del guardia y 30 en el centro justamente marcado con una línea blanca que dividía ambos equipos, nada mal para un diseño simple.

**\- Bienvenidos a todos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Hoy se enfrentan Slytherin contra Gryffindor** – Grito la voz chillona y excesivamente aguda de una niña al azar de Gryffindor a través de un megáfono desde una d las torres con el color de los leones y al lado de la profesora McGonagall.

Sin duda alguna el estadio debía de permitir la presencia de mas de 200 personas, incluso puede que la suma fuera un poco más amplia si se tomaba un conteo meticuloso. Una vez que su atención dejo de estar en el publico bullicioso y excitable todos rodearon el circulo interno que hacía división por la línea central del campo excepto por los guardianes al fondo y los buscadores quienes flotaban a una 6 o tal vez 7 metros de altura, podía ver tanto a Potter como al chico rubio quien se acobardo en un momento crucial el rodaje.

**\- Los jugadores toman posiciones mientras que la señora Hooch entra al campo para dar comienzo al partido.**

\- ¡Quiero un juego limpio, va para todos – dijo está en el centro de los jugadores al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba una severa mirada con las manos de las caderas, pero sobre todo siendo más intensa cuando se trataba del equipo de las serpientes!

Después de dar su última advertencia para conservar el espíritu deportivo la Sra. Hooch dio una ligera patada para liberar las pelotas al aire siendo las Bludgers que se elevaron a una gran altura de forma violenta.

**\- Los Bludgers están en el aire, seguidas por la Snich dorada. Recuerden que la Snich vale 150 puntos, el buscador que atrape la Snich termina el juego.**

_\- Hora de hacer magia – _Pensó Thomás mientras, la pequeña pelo desaparecía en la distancia, después de eso la señora Hooch quien evidentemente funcionaria como árbitro tomaba la Quaffle y la lanzaba al aire.

**\- La Quaffle está en el aire… **– pero cuando el balón decenio lo suficiente para estar frente a los jugadores todo mundo se movió - **…y comienza el juego.**

En ese instante donde los jugadores se abalanzaron en el mismo punto, los primeros tres segundos sin duda fueron un completo caos mezclado de colores verde y rojo, fue un verdadero milagro que nadie resulto ser derivado por la caótica trayectoria de vuelo, de todos modos, quien resulto victoriosa de la obtención de la pelota resulto ser una chica de Gryffindor dirigida a toda maquina directamente a los aros del guardián. La chica era hábil y flexible le daría eso, pudo ver como a pesar de los mejores intentos para detenerla del equipo.

**\- Angelina Johnson, logra pasar por las defensas de Slytherin con la Quaffle, lanza y…**

_\- No tan rápido, niña. – _pensó Thomas quien fue lanzado de su escoba tras una impresionante maniobra circular ascendente al lanzamiento de la muchacha de los leones golpeando la pelota y cambiando la trayectoria del balón. Al final en intento de la niña resulto inútil por su intervención y una vez que la Quaffle descendió suavemente, al mismo tiempo que llamaba la escoba estabilizándose en el aire y atrapando la Quaffle con su mano derecha. En lo personal no dudaba que su acto de malabarismo fuera impresionante para los espectadores, ya decía el juego que hasta la aparición de la Snich dorada los cazadores eran los jugadores mas estimulantes, si el publico quería entretenimiento eso es lo que justamente les daría.

**\- Falla en el último momento gracias a Thomás Smith.**

Momentánea mente dirigió su mirada a las gradas de los leones, ninguno de ellos parecía estar feliz de su intervención, una lastima no estaba en el campo como mero adorno, fue contratado para hacer un trabajo y eso es lo que haría.

**\- Slytherin se apodera de la Quaffle, Bletchley pasa al capitán Marcus Flint.**

El capital de Quiddicht de Slytherin podría tener sus fallas… bueno muchas de ellas en realidad, pero aun así el chico se destacaba donde en los estudios no podía, ya sea con patadas o empujones y otros trucos más el muchacho no tenia problemas para penetrar el perímetro y burlar las defensas del equipo rival, sangre de Troll o no sus reflejos eran bastante buenos y era necesario cierto grado de habilidad para moverse de esa manera, nada mal, tal y como se esperaba de un capitán.

**\- Pero Oliver Woods bloquea su tiro y la Quaflle nuevamente está en el poder de Gryffindor.**

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que su guardián revería el costo de puntos a buena voluntad. Podía ver el cruce de miradas de ambos capitanes y tenia que decir que su relación no era muy buena, Woods parecía burlarse del intento fallido mientras Flint parecer prometer mucho más.

Las chicas de Gryffindor eran ágiles y preferían el pequeño juego del gato y el ratón o un repetitivo vaivén en medio de sus constantes intercambios en posición del balón, una táctica que durante la primera vez fue efectiva, pero para la desgracia de los leones el tiro fue lo bastante evidente para bloquearlo sin ninguna clase de problemas.

**\- Slytherin nuevamente bloquea, si Gryffindor quiere anotar puntos primero Debra pasar la impenetrable defensa de la casa de las serpientes ¡animo Gryffindor!**

Desafortunadamente esta vez no pudo quedarse con la pelota y durante los siguiente minutos los Gryffindor estaban estancados tratando anotar la primera ventaja desesperadamente, sus intenso sin lugar a duda podrían darles la victoria por un amplio margen si se tenía en cuenta la captura de Potter, pero una vez más, no permitiría un solo gol, no mientras le tocara hacer guardia.

Esta vez uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin tenía la pelota, el chico era el compañero del capitán y a pesar de que no era tan hábil en vuelo como Flint o flexible como cualquier cazador se las había arreglado para llegar hasta el guardián del equipo rival pero una vez más Woods hiso alarde de sus habilidades atrapando de espaldas la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo.

Woods paso el balón a un miembro de su equipo, pero el capitán Flint estaba cerca para reparar el intento fallido de su compañero golpeador y justamente cuando una de las Bludgers se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad el capitán de Slytherin le arrebato a su socio una especie de mini-bat de béisbol golpeando la pelota enloquecida y dirigiéndola a toda velocidad al guardian del equipo de los leones. Desafortunadamente para Wood la pelota iba a una velocidad tan elevada que incluso su gran reflejo fue insuficiente para mantenerse en el aire tras el impacto, la cosa lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que fue un nocaut automático, afortunadamente para el muchacho su caída fue amortiguada por una base de tierra y un amplio encanto minimizando la fuerza de impacto.

_\- Con magia de amortiguación o no, el chico sentirá el dolor del pelotazo por al menos algún tiempo._

Afortunadamente para nosotros los goles comenzaron a entrar uno tras otro, los chicos de Slytherin parecían presumir de su inminente victoria, pero se había asegurado de recordarle a su capitán la gravedad de subestimar al enemigo, el otro sujeto no podía declararse acabado hasta que todo finalizar, Flint parecía comprender su punto de vista y por esa razón se tomaron en cuenta unos cuantos factos, en el de porte no era diferente, el partido finalizaría cuando el tiempo se acabara o tras capturar la Snich dorada, y ya que hablaba de Snich y todo…

No le dio un segundo pensamiento a Potter mientras su escoba parecía volverse loca de un momento a otro, si no recordaba mal era aquella escena donde Quirrell estaría luchando con Snape sin darse cuenta, uno por tirar a l muchacho de la escoba y el ultimo intentando estabilizar el equipo volador, como consecuencia el resultado era un choque de voluntades dejando la escoba completamente descontrolada, aprovecharía ese pequeño tiempo para aumentar aún más la ventaja en el marcador.

Cargo a toda velocidad de frente a uno de los Gryffindor cuyo objetivo era reducir los marcadores, o eso era lo que pretendía. Quería ver el grande de valor de estos cachorros, si en verdad su legendario valor era tal y como se conocía el chico no tendría problemas en seguir con su camino y esperar que el Slytherin frente a él fallara a su instinto de autoconservación justamente en el último momento.

A Thomás solo le basto una pequeña maniobra gritando a un lado con el mismo sentido de dirección en línea recta, para cuando el Gryffindor se dio cuenta la Quaffle ya yo estaba en su poder y a diferencia de los magos con una patada en el aire pudo anotar otros 10 puntos a favor de su equipo como si fuera futbol Muggle.

**\- Son 10 puntos más para Slytherin con un total de 60 puntos a 0 ¡vamos Gryffindor, tienen que ganar!**

Para cuando finalmente Potter logro recuperarse la diferencia de puntos entre ambos equipos era aplastante, Slytherin contaba con una ofensiva completamente bestial y en dicho punto Gryffinddor solo podía limitarse a bloquear su puerta tanto como pudiera bajo la esperanza de que su buscador lograra atrapar la Snich dorada, de hecho, era lo único que podían hacer y aunque contaran con más tiempo (cosa que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades) no podrían ganar dada la situación. Claro, una defensa absoluta era algo factible, dejar que Potter continúe con su búsqueda era lo más sensato, pero al mismo tiempo seguían con el problema inicial, si no cambiaban de táctica perderían por una amplia gama de puntos, pero si arriesgaban su defensa el equipo rival podría ampliar aún más la diferencia del marcador, era mandar a la lucha a una persona en completa desventaja de números sin ninguna garantía.

\- ¡Smith, muévete es tu turno! – Grito el capitán de Slytherin mientras golpeaba una Bludger con su pequeño bate, pero falló por unos centímetros cuando la pelota enloquecida rosó a uno de los Gryffindors que protegían los aros.

\- ¡Entendido! – Gritó Thomás para despegar donde se encontraba su compañero "buscador".

Podía verlos competir bajo un incesante concurso de choque para desestabilizar uno al otro, puede que Potter no fuera más fuerte, pero gracias al modelo de su escoba lograba compensarlo con la velocidad. Por desgracia para el chico rival de rojo y oro, el papel inicial de nuestro "buscador" nunca fue ser uno, mas bien fingir serlo era la estrategia y con solo un intercambio de asentimientos de cabeza el falso buscador cambio su rumbo para ayudar a su equipo mientras que yo me lanzaba en un clavado inverso de espalda imitando a un halcón. Esta vez ambos buscadores de cada equipo se mantuvieron firmes hasta el final y justamente cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar contra el suelo tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor se alzaron sobre sus escobas extendiendo sus manos para atrapar la victoria, pero contrario a Potter no necesitaba de un pequeño tropiezo para dar el empujo de la victoria y con un simple salto Thomás logro atrapar la pequeña esfera dorada con un par de alas.

En cuanto a su aterrizaje, solo podía decir que sus practicas de gimnasia cayeron como anillo al dedo, justamente lo necesario para dar unas cuantas acrobacias impresionantes y parar de forma espectacular, como dijo antes, esta gente venía a disfrutar del espectáculo y como cazador momentáneo era razonable que finalizara su falso papel a la altura de su iniciativa.

Hablando de iniciativa y espectaculares finales, ¿Por qué no se había dado la seña para finalizar el juego? Oh, cierto. La Snich, fue divertido ver como todo mundo aun creía que Harry Potter tenía la Snich en su estómago y que cuando vomitara los leones ganarían, pero para sus tristes esperanzas lastimosamente solo vieron al niño elegido expulsar todo su almuerzo.

**\- Esperen, si Harry Potter no tiene la Snich, eso significa….**

[Sonido de silbato]

\- ¡Smith tiene la Snich dorada, Slytherin gana! – grito la señora Hooch finalizando el partido para que luego todos desde las gradas de Slytherin gritaran en jubilo por la aplastante victoria.

Oh, sí incluso la cara del profesor Snape tenía esa presumida sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba seguro que nada le causaría mas placer en ese momento que ver fallar al hijo de su odiado enemigo en algo que tanto el padre como el hijo eran bueno, y no solo eso, la única razón por la que Slytherin recurrió a algunas sugerencias para poder participar en a unos cuantos juegos fue por el favoritismo a Potter por el director y su jefe de casa, así que una vez que el equipo de los leones fallara nefastamente incluso con eso era más que razonable su satisfacción ante el fracaso de los leones, lógico que el hombre fuera al punto incluso de estar de buen humor por el resto de la tarde, era una verdadera lastima que muchos de los demás miembros del personal del castillo no acompañaran a Slytherin en su grito de victoria, incluidos en ellos Hagrid, la subdirectora y el propio director.

Era como decía un viejo dicho, no se podía ter todo en la vida.


	6. Ajustes navideños

Tras su victoria en el partido de Quiddich había pasado un tiempo y la nieve caía del cielo a témpanos, diciembre llego con una fuerte presencia y todo el exterior estaba bajo una capa de agua congelada, frío y blanco por todas partes. La verdad era que siempre le gustó la presencia de la nieve, nada como la sensación de algo frío a la palma de la mano.

Muchas personas se quejaban del frío, pero la verdad sea dicha, preferiría mil veces morir de hipotermia que pasar su ultimo aliento en medio del fuego incesante, le tenía verdadera lastima a los pobres bastardos que morían bajo extremo dolor.

De todos modos, era 14 de diciembre y no pasaría la navidad en Hogwarts sin importar cuan mágico sea el castillo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer y asuntos pendientes con los cuales tratar, por ejemplo, la carta que estaba en sus manos justo en ese momento.

* * *

_Querido nieto._

_¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_Espero que goces de muy buena salud y de buena motivación para tu pequeño proyecto digno de salir de una obra de ficción. Por supuesto que estoy convencido de tu existo y desecho cualquier duda en tus avances para el caso, pero vamos a lo importante, ya has escuchado bastante a este viejo divagar._

_Hace unos meces, antes de partir a tu nueva me hablaste sobre lo interesante que puede ser la foja, el arte que desprende un artista marcial con sus gráciles movimientos y lo innovador de una inteligencia programada. Quiero decirte que tus sugerencias han sido escuchadas por algunos amigos del pelotón y al igual que yo, ven el potencial en ello._

_Como recordaras nuestra familia viene de una larga tradición de soldados que han logrado hacer un eco en la historia y estoy seguro que tu también algún día podrás lograrlo, pero recuerda que por cada acción siempre habrá consecuencias, sean buenas o malas, porque después de arrojar una roca al agua las adulaciones de la vida se expedirán sin control y a medida que las cosas avancen más notables serán los efectos. Esta sala virtual de la cual me hablaste aquella tarde puede que esa clase de onda a través del lago, solo te pido que tengas cuidado de ahora en adelante, nadie es intocable porque incluso el mejor blindaje siempre podrá ser perforado por alguien con un mejor equipo, el mundo está lleno de ellos, jamás lo olvides._

_A pesar de los altos costos del proyecto hemos logrado avanzar con las primeras faces y construir la plataforma, nuestros mejores ingenieros no descansan ante el deseo de terminar semejante maravilla y el equipo técnico parece un grupo de niños esperando el nuevo juguete en un envoltorio bao el árbol de navidad._

_Si las cosas siguen a un buen ritmo y la corona continúa brindándonos su apoyo junto a los organismos de interior y estos se mantienen firmes entonces, todo será un gran éxito. En cuanto a tus juguetes, ya tengo tu pequeña lista de materiales y herramientas, fue un poco tedioso tener todo a mano y el tiempo fue algo estresante, sobre todo para alguien a mi edad, pero como te prometí, tengo lo que necesitas, eso sí, tus padres no están al tanto de ello y así continuara por lo que será necesario entregar tus regalos en persona, tómalo como un presente en la víspera de todos los santos, creo que es una buena ocasión._

_También quiero un pequeño favor, veras... como probablemente hallas notado nuestro material es un tanto anticuado y es necesario un toque más a la época, quiero que trates con ese asunto en particular, se cuidadoso, los altos mandos tienen expectativas en ti, y por el amor de cristo, se mas cuidado que tu madre, ella definitivamente se fue por la borda aquella vez, de todos modos, estaré esperando tu llegada._

_Posdata: las sombras te envían sus más calurosas felicitaciones._

* * *

Bueno, eso sin duda alguna fue muy comunicativo de su parte, realmente no esperaba que unas cuantas sugerencias fueran tomadas en cuenta y mucho menos a tal magnitud, pero lo hecho hecho está, no servía de nada lamentarse por leche derramada, no se quejaría solo recibir un plus en su nombre. Todo lo contrario, no podía esperan a poner sus manos a tales presentes, sin lugar a dudas lo necesitaría para cuando llegara el evento de la piedra filosofal y para cuando el maestro en cubierto intentara matarlo se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Por supuesto que una carta con un mensaje tan importante no podría ser tan simple, sobre todo cuando esta ingresaría en el territorio de lo magos, ellos tenían demasiadas artimañas a la hora de implementar magia como para ser descuidado o demasiado confiado. Por eso su carta a los ojos de cualquier curioso que por alguna razón fuera de su imaginación lograra tenerla en su poder solo lograría ver un montón de puntos y rayas entrelazadas con números sin sentido, el documento estaba hecho para ser leído en código morse y lenguaje clave, ningún mago podría lograr descifrar el contenido del documento tan fácilmente, proceder con cautela era imperativo y tanto él como su abuelo no confiaban en ningún mago por mas alineado a la luz que afirmaran estar, nada personal, tan solo se cuidaba el pellejo.

Pero por si acaso…

_**\- Lacarnun Inflamarae**_

Con ese hechizo de fuego no verbal vio como hasta el último milímetro de la carta ardió hasta quedar hechas cenizas, sabia de antemano que incluso con toda esa seguridad el más mínimo descuido podría convertirse en un serio problema en el futuro, sobre todo cuando el documento tenía tan preciada información, quemar la carta le daba una excusa personal para seguir practicando los diferentes hechizos con su varita, sobre todo cuando su varita comenzaba a sentirse diferente. Fue como si el catalizador mágico pasara por un proceso interno de adaptación, algo le estaba pasando al pedazo de madera y sea lo que fuere afectaría su capacidad como mago, claro que también podría analizar el objeto con el análisis estructural, pero para ser sincero prefería llevar la cosa devuelta al comerciante que la vendió, Ollivender tendría más información de la varita y su procedencia de la que podría reunir por el momento. Con tantos años en su control sin duda alguna debía tener alguna opinión más detallada, todo podía ser posible, con ese ultimo pensamiento vio como las cenizas que una vez fue una carta se esparció por el viento sin dejar rastro.

\- ¡Thomás! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

\- Hermione. – respondió a modo de saludo al ver la muchacha llegar junto a él

La chica en cuestión llevaba su tronco/maleta con ruedas arrestándolo de una mano mientras corría hacia a él, también tenía su bufanda alrededor del cuello con los emblemáticos colores de la casa de los leones, no era de extrañar, muchos de los demás alumnos se habían quejado de que este año era bastante frío, aunque en lo personal lo encontraba agradable.

\- Veo que también iras a casa para navidad. ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Thomás haciendo referencia al equipaje de la niña.

\- He tenido días peores, no me quejo ¿Y tú? – respondió la chica sin mucha importancia, siempre era agradable conversar con su amigo marginado de la casa de las serpientes.

\- Lo usual supongo – respondió encogiendo los hombros – un libro aquí y allá, algunas practicas ocasionales y un poco de ejercicio matutino cuando puedo. La típica vida de un estudiante común para nada emocionante.

\- Sabes, si no fueras tan amigable diría que estas siendo grosero. - dijo con sarcasmo - Por mi parte he estado estudiando sin descanso, no creas que voy a quedarme detrás de ti en las calificaciones.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, en realidad solo estudio mucho para experimentar, ya sabes, como Newton. Pero hablando de todo un poco, espero que no se sientan mal luego de perder el primer partido entre nuestras casas, no tengo nada en contra de Gryffindor.

\- Es agradable escucharlo, es raro encontrar un Slytherin sin desagrado por mi casa.

\- Culpable de todos los cargos, ser humano no es tan malo como el resto de mi casa suele pensar, a propósito, hay algo que me llamó la atención durante el partido de Quiddich. - dijo mientras jugaba distraidamente con su varita como usualmente hacia con los cuchillos con una agilidad bastante impresionante desde un punto de vista exterior - Juraría que por un momento la escoba de Potter había enloquecido, pero no puedo estar seguro, no tenia otro par de ojos para prestarle atención en pleno juego – dijo despreocupadamente para ver qué clase de expresión podía sacar y los resultados demostraron no decepcionarlo, ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos y delatarse sola, tendría que hacer algo con eso en el futuro - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Bueno… - dijo Hermione con renuencia, no quería decirle a su amigo que su jefe de casa intento matar a otro de sus amigos por ser mezquino o que definitivamente el profesor Snape planeaba algo.

\- ¿Hay algo mal? – era importante jugar al ignorante, siempre debía mantener un equilibrio con ella, pero tampoco podía descuidarse demasiado y parecer un completo tonto a ciegas.

\- No… es como dijiste. Todos estaban pendiente a los jugadores mas activos por lo que nadie sabe con certeza que le pasó a la escoba de Harry – dijo Hermione esquivando el tema en último momento.

\- Es bueno saber que no todos culpan al profesor Snape ¿Sabes? Puede que el hombre no sea el más agradable pero no está tan loco como para intentar lastimar un estudiante, por aquí – dijo mientras caminaba por los terrenos del castillo cubierto de nieve y niños de todos los años parloteando por todo el lugar.

Gracias – dijo Hermione con cortesía al ser ayudada para transitar por el lugar sin problemas – no digo que intentara matarlo, solo es que… bueno, Harry no le agrada, tal vez solo quería asustarlo.

\- Puede ser, pero aun así no me convence, algunos chicos de las otras casas susurran que Snape quería deshacerse de Potter, pero solo creo que son chismes sin sentido, nada más alejado a la realidad.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estaba hechizando la escoba de Harry? Se que estaba haciendo eso. He leído sobre el tema, yo...

\- Lo sé, pero eso no califica automáticamente al hombre. Se lo que piensas, necesitar ver lo que hechizas y tal vez Snape no parpadeaba, pero ¿Sabes quién más no lo hacía?

\- ¡¿Había alguien más?! - gritó escandalizada ganándose la atención de muchos alrededor de ellos, pero luego de ver el rostro tan severo de Thomás la chica bajo su tono de voz casi como si estuviera murmurando - Pensé que dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupado intentando ganar para fijarte en detalles. – aunque no lo expresara estaba profundamente sorprendida ante la posibilidad, admitida para sí misma con vergüenza que tal cosa nunca paso por su cabeza como una posibilidad.

\- Cierto, pero ¿Quién no podría distraerse por un momento cuando alguien en las gradas incendia la túnica de un profesor a escondidas detrás de las gradas? Créeme eso llamaría la atención hasta del más desinteresado, cariño. - luego de eso procedió a baja su tono de voz con la esperanza de mantener su conversación y poco más privada - tienes suerte, ese pequeño truco casi le cuesta la vida a tu amigo, fuiste demasiado rápida en juzgar y como consecuencia incendiaste la capa de la persona equivocada, pero... gracias a pura suerte inmerecida una vez mas lograste salvar la situación, no te acostumbre, si continuas con el mismo método acabaras matando a quien quieres proteger - castigo Thomás al final haciendole ver su error.

Ella creía que su pequeño acto fue tan secreto que jamás pensó que ser descubierta desde el principio, ¡ja!, novatos. Ella podría ser muy lista y todo, pero irónicamente era pésima actriz cuando trataba de mentir. La chica estaba tan sorprendida que por el momento no encontraba nada que decir en defensa propia.

Ellos siguieron caminando un poco más, después de entrar al vagón con destino a Queen's Cross y tomar una cabina cuando finalmente pudieron continuar con su charla un tanto más privada.

\- Si no era el profesor Snape entonces ¿Quién más intentaba lastima a Harry? – pregunto con inquietud en su tono la chica. Puede que se hubiera precipitado al sospechar del profesor de pociones como comento su acompañante y Hagrid hace un tiempo, en dicho caso era bueno saber que pensaba Thomás, en verdad no podía imaginar cualquier otro primer año tan agudo como él por lo que sus opiniones para ella eran de importancia, algo así como una fuente confiable si en dicho caso fuese reportera.

\- Te responderé con otra pregunta, lo que deberías preguntarle a Potter es ¿Quién es quien hace que su cicatriz vuelva a dolerle cada vez que ve su espalda? Esa persona era quien hechizaba la escoba, el profesor Snape solo lanzaba un contrahechizo, ahí es donde deben enfocarse, no diré más sobre ese asunto. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos al pensar en Quirrell una vez más, afortunadamente el bastado de Voldemort permanecía débil en su forma de parásito, sin ninguna clase de verdadero poder y esperaba que por una vez ese hecho en particular se mantuviera intacto.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos sintieron como la locomotora estaba en movimiento, ellos abandonaron su chala sobre culpables he iniciaron otro tema con cosas que cada familia haría para navidad, como, por ejemplo; según las palabras de la propia muchacha, ella estaría visitando Francia como una turista más junto a sus padres, siendo así tuvieron una pequeña charla en francés solo para hacer un poco de practica para el momento, pero en verdad ella no lo necesitaba. Al tener algunos parientes en dicho país y tomar vacaciones regulares a París era muy poco lo que podía enseñarle más allá de algunos consejos sobre la gente y los lugares que algún día debería visitar, solo podía recomendar algunas obras de buena calidad o contarle algunas historias que para ella eran curiosamente muy llamativas, estaba un tanto aliviado de que ella no encontrara su compañía prolongada como algo tediosa.

Uno de sus temas principales fue la historia del mejor robo bancario que se registraría incluso en su propio tiempo, el robo acontecido en julio de 1976 planeado por una mente maestra como Alber Spaggiari, un golpe ejecutado en la sucursal de Sociétè Généralé en Niza, usando el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad para acceder a la cámara del banco.

Apostaría uno de sus dedos que los Zanibi sabían tanto o incluso más que los reporte en su propia época, ellos estaban con la mano tan metida en el mercado negro y el comercio ilegal que la idea de que ellos fueran ajenos al acontecimiento de algo tan grande como para marca un hecho en la historia europea y del mundo incluso parecía estúpido. Si de algo estaba seguro hasta el momento era que la mayoría de las relaciones y negocias de los magos ingleses estaban ubicados principalmente en toda Europa, parte de Rusia y unos pocos en Asia, era de conocimiento común que la sangre pura local detestaba con pasión a los extranjeros sin importar cuan puro la otra persona resultara ser, de hecho el disgusto era tal que al tener grande influencias romanas todos los del exterior eran visto como meros bárbaros que a penas se catalogaban con el estatus de un mestizo, un gran error si personalmente le preguntaran o mas bien suicidio comercia y económico. Claro, el cuidado al tratar con naciones extranjeras debía ser tomado muy severamente para que el país al final no quedara completamente endeudado debido a los constates bonus o mecanismos de jurídicos, pero al final de cuentas eso solo limitaba al país que tanto se cuidaba al constante atraso relacionado en comparación a sus vecinos, de hecho, si el primer mundo era tan prospero como era a comparación del nuevo mundo se debía por su constante intercambio cultural, comercia y político.

\- Sabes, al parecer siempre me pregunto como es que sabes de algunas cosas en particular de la cual no muchos están al tanto, pero luego recuerdo que eres muy diferente al resto – dijo Hermione repentinamente mientras seguía mirando por unos de los cristales y ver el paisaje cubierto de nieve.

\- En realidad, no es gran cosa. – dijo Thomas sin siquiera dignarse a despegar la vista de el libro de turno en sus manos para pasar el rato – puede que parezca que siempre tengo información conveniente pero solo son cosas que logro escuchar en mi casa, depende de quien se escucha para autentifica la información como válida o no, pero ya que estoy rodeado elitistas de sangre pura casi todo el tiempo el conocimiento suele ser mas fino que el resto. Ellos tienen esta impresión de nosotros como si aun continuáramos luchando por territorio casa tres minutos usando armas de graja y antorchas, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a la hipocresía. Ellos solo tienen cosas interesantes a la palma de la mano, pero debido a su sociedad es normal que sean… anticuados.

\- Aun así, es difícil creer que eres un nacido de Muggles, si no conociera las circunstancias mejor diría que eres una sangre pura haciéndose pasar por Muggle pero las cosas que sabes en general rompen ese esquema. Puede que la sociedad de magos conozca mucha magia y sea poderosa, pero todos dejan esta sensación de ignorancia sobre el mundo en general – dijo la chica mirando sus manos fijamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de estar en medio de algún tipo de pensamiento profundo – sabes, luego de Hafflepuff, Gryffindor es la casa con más aceptación en general, incluso para personas como nosotros que no logramos encajar con los demás pero incluso ellos no parecen saber mucho del mundo exterior. – finalizo luego de su reflexión del asunto.

Si, podía congeniar con ella sobre el asunto. Ella parecía ser el tipo de chica solitaria por naturaleza, a pesar de tener amigos su grupo era relativamente pequeño y se preguntaba si su primera infancia fue del mismo modo, pero lo más probable fue que su vida fue muy similar solo que con mucho menos emoción.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Hagrid? – pregunto de forma casual, estaba seguro que a dichas alturas seguramente el semigigante les debió dar un reporte detallado de las cosas que hacían, el hombre podía ser una excelente persona, pero su mayor defecto era tener una lengua muy floja.

Vio como por un momento un momento ella pareció dudar, seguramente ella no sabia de sus sospechas referente a las contantes interrogaciones al hombre en vase a sus actividades y eso la dejaba indecisa sobre contarle de ello o mantener todo como estaba, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Ella sin lugar a dudas estaba en un dilema aunque en verdad no era su intención ponerla en tal posición, por un lado estaban los muchachos con los cuales tenia una amistad pero no compartían intereses mas allá de su regulares aventuras, ellos le salvaron la vida pero el logro no era tan fuerte si recordaba los eventos con más detalle debido a su participación, incluso unos de los muchachos podría calificar como todos los niños con los cuales no pudo forjar una amistad por el mero hecho de ser diferente sin importar que ambos tenían ese factor común de la magia (Ron) que tanto la aisló. Por otro lado estaba él, otro amigo con muchas cosas en común, con gustos similares he incluso en la misma posición en cuanto a lo académico y en los mismos zapatos por ser discriminados por el estatus de sangre que también salvo su vida y que regularmente compartían un tiempo agradable. Oh, no era tonto, podía ver a través de su acto cada vez que estaban juntos, la chica parecía relajarse y soltar un poco el estrés, la comprendía mas que nadie, Potter y Weasley eran una responsabilidad, sin ella estarían muertos para la primera prueba con el perro de tres cabezas, ella era los órganos internos mientras que los muchachos formaban los miembros prescindibles del cuerpo pero por como a vivido su vida los amigos son como ese algo en la lejanía que brilla y mientras más cerca este de ellos más lejos estará con cada paso, en retrospectiva; los amigos representaban ese algo que era relativamente difícil y escaso pero que siempre quiso.

\- Él Se encuentra bien, suele preguntarme por ti de vez en cuando – contesto cautelosa la chica mientras inquieta al sentirse muy observada por su amigo, en verdad fue incomodo - solo está un poco estresado creo, las charlas parecen agradarle, tal vez incluso le ayuda a soltar un poco de estrés.

\- Supongo que de vez en cuando charlar sobre cualquier cosa en particular ayuda. Seguramente ya sabrás que suelo darle una mano en algunas cosas, no directamente ya que en la mayoría de las veces actúo como un observador, pero tu entiendes, la compañía es como un tesoro que fomenta la sed, mientras más tiempo permanezcas con la persona, más esta necesitará de ti – dijo mientras pasaba otra pagina de su libro y acomodaba mejor su posición. Estar en la misma postura durante mas de una hora podía llegar a ser poco saludable y si era sincero consigo mismo tenia cierta prioridad de evitar atrofiar su cuerpo tanto como pudiese he incrementar los bonus de un buen desarrollo.

O si, mas que prioridad era su preocupación se debía a su propio ego, quería evitar volver a tener un desequilibrio en su crecimiento. Resulta que en vida durante la primera década los síntomas de desarrollo comenzaron a notarse antes de lo debido y su cuerpo cambió poco a poco, de hecho, uno de los mayores cambios en su cuerpo a esa edad fue el paquete de seis abdominales en su estómago, gozó de una buena salud y gran agilidad, pero más allá de los beneficios prematuros como era de esperar los efectos negativos comenzaron a relucir a finales de su adolescencia entrando a los dieciocho. Para esa edad su crecimiento ya estaba atrofiado y el volumen muscular seriamente comprometido, por mas intentos que puso de su parte nunca logro tener un cuerpo ideal y estuvo estancado con uno magro toda su vida, sufrió de burlas por su familia y en secreto padeció de impotencia, puede que llegara a desarrollarse con normalidad y que también pudo tener la dicha de estar con una mujer pero en sus términos jamás fue el hombre más viril o tener una herramienta que las damas pudieran calificar de en sueño, fue algo que a pesar de no tener motivo lo avergonzó durante toda su vida.

Claro que siempre fue fuerte, rápido y ágil en cuanto a capacidad física, incluso gozó de buena salud, pero en el fondo a pesar de todo la auto-decepción fue un golpe emocional que jamás superó, incluso en ese momento aun se presionaba a si mismo para cumplir ciertos estándares, un problema que transmigró con él y que dudaba solucionar pronto.

\- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto la niña luego de una gran pausa entre ambos, tenía curiosidad por los libros de su amigo, siempre estaba esa duda por las preferencias del Slytherin – Siempre que logro encontrarte estás leyendo algo, pero nunca he preguntado sobre los tomos. – dijo Hermione mientras se movía de lugar para sentarse al lado del muchacho y fisgonear el material de lectura. Sabia que no era algo perteneciente al mundo mágico por el diseño del propio libro, ya que este no media dos metros o estaba cierto de polvo y las hojas definitivamente no eran del mismo material que los pergaminos. Aunque el titulo era un completo misterio ya que la portada estaba totalmente influida en negro y una gruesa cubierta.

\- Solo hago la tarea – respondió el chico mientras podía sentir como algunas hebras de cabello de la niña se posaban en su cuello y debido a la cercanía escuchaba su respiración.

\- Pero esto es… ¿Un libro de química? – dijo con sorpresa la niña luego de leer algunas líneas, sabia que su amigo era muy aplicado, pero jamás espero que leyera un libro de ciencia cuando estaba rodeado de magia, ella esperaría cualquier tipo de libro, pero ¿Un libro de ciencia cuando había magia por todos los ángulos? ¿De verdad?

\- Estudio a larga distancia – dijo viendo las dudas de su amiga, ella era como un libro abierto y tan clara como el agua cristalina. – normalmente este tipo de cosas sería un poco complicado, pero digamos que tengo ciertos privilegios y los aprovecho tanto como puedo. Veras, tengo la ambición de graduarme de ambos mundos a la vez y mientras estoy aquí reviso las instrucciones por parte de mis parientes vía correo, tal y como lo veo para mí se trata de ganar-ganar.

\- Eso explica algunas cosas creo, he podido notar que recibes bastante correo cada vez que las cartas llegan, pero… ¿no crees que este tomo es un tanto…

\- ¿Anticuado? Si, lo es. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y acomodándose mejor para facilitar una lectura compartida – esto solo es… curiosidad, hace días que envié mis pruebas para ser evaluadas, esto solo es materia de lectura ocasional, tan solo quería satisfacer mi interés por algo que leí antes. ¿Sabías que algunos de los fundamentos de la magia y la ciencia son similares en algunos puntos? De hecho, hace unos siglos en el mundo civilizado que conocemos los dos disciplinas eran considerado lo mismo.

\- También he leído un poco sobre eso. – dijo con entusiasmo la niña, siempre era agradable charlar sobre ese tipo de cosas y si la persona con la cual charlaba sabia lo suficiente para seguir el paso la conversación llegaría a ser emocionante – a principio de milenio se creía que la magia y la ciencia compartía casi todo en común, de hecho, muchos estudiosos siguieron los procedimientos de la alquimia…

Ellos estuvieron charlando durante horas, la verdad sea dicha, a pesar de todos sus maquinaciones el personaje de Hermione Granger protagonizado por Emma Watson y sus diferentes yo, (el adulto que murió en aquel accidente y el niño con el potencial de doblegar el mundo) compartían muchas cosas en común, para ser mas sincero, si se dedicaba a recapitular todo su tiempo en el castillo encontraría que la compañía de la muchacha como algo frecuente y estaba lejos de ser molesta, fue como si finamente pudiera ser un niño desde el interior sin miedo a ser descubierto.

Una de las cosas que lamentó luego de transmigrar era al hecho que durante su primera niñez fue alguien que no disfrutó la vida como todos sus conocidos, siempre fue reservado, imperturbables y monótono, alguien que si se analiza se clasificaría como un individuo poco llamativo. Pero con esta niña… de alguna manera podía bajar un poco sus defensas, sin miedo a ser lastimado por el rechazo o la crueldad que tanto experimento con el sexo opuesto, digamos que en ese momento se sentía en relativa paz, sin preocuparse por alguna clase de depredador al acecho.

Para cuando pudieron llegar a la estación King's Cross en Londres, pudo ver la mismas cualidades que la identificaron como la primera vez, una combinación de personas vestidas entre atuendos extraños y gente mas acorde a la época, niños con maletas en carritos, padres abrazando a sus hijos y en algunos casos que se mostraban un tanto avergonzados por tales muestras de afectos en público, tal vez con la vergüenza de ser tratados como niños pequeños frente a sus conocidos.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Thomás mientras cargaba tanto su baúl como el de la niña como muestra de cortesía luego de haber guardado sus libros en su propio equipaje.

\- Gracias, pero yo puedo…

\- Insisto – dijo interrumpiendo lo que sería una negación a la ayuda ofrecida – además, mamá dijo que fuera amable con la gente y que tratara de hacer algunos amigos.

\- Bueno siendo así, pero ¿No crees que es un poco pesado? – dijo inquieta la niña en un intento de convencer a su amigo. – quiero decir, parece bastante incómodo.

\- No pienses mucho en eso – dijo a medida que tomaba ambas maletas, una en cada mano. Gracias al cielo que estas cosas tenían ruedas, de lo contrario estaría obligado a escuchar el reclamo de la niña – sin ofender, pero, puede que para los magos esto sea un poco pesado, pero para nosotros no es la gran cosa, a fin de cuentas, nadie del otro lado va usando magia por ahí para levantar las cosas, maquinas si pero a fin de cuentas siempre hay que levantar casi todo. Piensa en ello como un bonus, después de todo, sirve como ejercicio, soy el hijo de un doctor se de lo que hablo.

\- Bueno, no puedo discutir contra eso.

\- ¿Alguna vez estoy equivocado? – dijo con humor mientras salían del tren y caminaban por la estación.

\- Sabes, he comenzado a entender el motivo por el cual no solemos agradarle a los demás y en este momento creo que lo veo claramente, hm. – bufo la niña siguiendo la broma, no lo diría en voz alta pero algunas veces tenían este extraño juego de actuación luego de una clase tediosa o un mal día, pero lo importante era que al final acababan de un mejor humor mucho mejor.

Ellos continuaron bromeado un poco más a medida que caminaban en medio de la muchedumbre, algunas veces Thomás le contaba sobre algo en particular o señalaba cosas que pasaron anteriormente en alguna parte del mundo y ella se dedicaba a escucharlo con atención comentando algo de su interés, a plena vista se diría que ellos eran buenos amigos, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía que tanto.

Curiosamente luego de caminar por algunos minutos ambos pudieron encontrar a sus respectivos padres charlando de manera casual, la charla parecía agradable y divertida, tampoco pudo ver a cualquiera de sus hermanos por ningún lado y dudaba seriamente que su madre los dejara fuera de su ángulo visual por más de un segundo por lo que seguramente ninguno de ellos había venido a buscarlo. En cuanto a los adultos conversando, fácilmente podía identificar a sus padres, pero sin duda alguna conocer a los adultos Granger fue algo espontaneo, pero importante. En cuanto a las descripciones físicas, el hombre tenia cabello corto ojos y pelo marrón, cara estrecha y alargada, nariz pequeña con marcas de arrugas delatando su edad y piel blanca, también llevaba puesto una gran chaqueta oscura y pantalones gris antracita y botas oscuras.

La señora que chalaba con su madre, en este caso sería la madre de la chica de oro, cabello oscuro con forma de moño en la parte trasera superior de la cabeza, ojos verdes, cara redonda y al igual que su esposo tenía ciertos rasgos que delataban su edad y piel blanca. Ella estaba cubierta con un gran abrigo ciruelo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo hasta el muslo.

En cuanto a sus propios padres, bueno. Ambos llevaban puesto abrigos largos parecidos a una capa, era de estos que portaban los típicos ricos de una ciudad rica en una película para ricos, en el fondo se apenaba un poco porque de cierta forma los hacía parecer muy llamativos, ambos tenían puesto el mismo modelo y la única diferencia consistía en los ajustes predeterminados para ajustarlo a ambos sexos y por su puesto el color, el de ella era bisque y el de su padre era negó o sable.

\- Allí están mis padres – dijo Hermiones mientras aceleraba el paso a los adultos que charlaban jovialmente.

Ella en verdad parecía impaciente por estar con sus padres aunque no es que fue un gran descubrimiento, al fin y al cabo. Según su conocimiento, ellos estaban en muy buenos términos o por lo menos eso es lo que implicaba toda la saga, de todas maneras, no podía esperar otra cosa ya que a fin cuentas la chica solo era una niña prepuber, en cuanto a mí, más allá de la simple y natural curiosidad por la situación tan inesperada solo se limitaría a ser cortes.

\- ¡Papá, Mamá! – chillo la chica para llamar la atención del grupo de los adultos mientras aumenta la marcha directamente a los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Hola a ti también mi niña! – expreso la Sra. Granger con una pequeña risita de diversión por la euforia de su hija. – Se que siempre estamos al corriente por las cartas, pero dime ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Estoy bien, las clases son grandiosas y el castillo es enorme – respondió la Hermione a su madre luego de terminar su caluroso abrazo y luego lanzarse a su padre - ¡Papá!

\- ¡Ua!, ¡Ua! Con cuidado cariño o podías caerte – dijo con una voz suave y cálida el Sr. Granger – es bueno que te guste tu nueva escuela, la verdad es que nos preocupaba que las cosas no funcionaran, pero veo que estas bien, ahora dime ¿Quién es tu amigo? – pregunto de forma casual El Sr. Granger a pesar de tener una muy buena idea de quien se podía tratar, pero de todos modos pregunto por educación y formalidad.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo apenada la niña por su falta de tacto, no quería que su amigo pensara que se avergonzaba de él o algo parecido – déjenme presentarlos, Papá y Mamá él uno de mis amigos en Hogwarts, su nombre es Thomás Smith de la casa de Slytherin. – dijo haciendo un gesto abriendo su brazo – Thomás, estos son mis padres, Héctor y Anna Granger.

Bueno, no se quedaría como un estúpido, si quería estar en buenos términos con la chica uno de los puntos importantes era tener la gracia de la familia, si lograba tener su simpatía… bueno, digamos que había algunas cosas para el futuro de las cuales aspiraba tener y para ello esta reunión, aunque temprana no le quitaba el factor de importancia. Oh si, todo por las buenas conexiones, aunque no se preocupaba por la opinión de terceros que de alguna manera carecía de importancia estaba bastante seguro que Salazar estaría orgulloso de él o retorciéndose en su tumba por el disgusto.

\- Señores, es un placer. – dijo saludando a los padres con un apretón de manos bastante sólido. Para muchos puede que un mero saludo no pareciera gran cosa, pero este tipo de procedimientos por así llamarlo de alguna manera llegaba a tener un gran valor a la hora de la diplomacia, cada pequeña cosa contaba, gestos, tono de voz o lenguaje corporal, incluso las cosas menos pensadas podrían infundir a la hora de un juicio.

\- El placer es todo nuestro, joven. Finalmente podemos conocer de primera mano a uno de los amigos que tanto menciona nuestra hija en sus cartas.

\- ¡Papá! – reprochó Hermione apenada por tales revelaciones.

\- De todos modos, hija quiero que conozcas unos amigos – dijo haciendo referencia a la pareja junto a ellos – los conocimos hace un tiempo cuando marcharte a tu nueva escuela, pero fue hoy cuando pudimos hacer las presentaciones.

\- Es un placer, jovencita. – dijo el hombre moreno – no todos los días uno puede jactarse de conocer a una niña tan prodigiosa como tú, tus padres nos han contado algunas de cosas sobre ti y debo decir que tanto mi esposa como yo estamos impresionados.

\- Gracias señor…

\- Smith, Jack Smith y ella es mi esposa Yaneth Smith – finalizó con una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire.

\- Es un verdadero regalo teniendo en cuenta la época conocer a la amiga de nuestro hijo – dijo Yaneth mientras tomaba las manos de la niña en las suyas – gracias por permanecer junto a él, puede que Thomás sea… difícil de tratar, pero te aseguro que si tienes paciencia, te aseguro que en él encontraras alguien confiable – finalizo Yaneth con su pequeño discurso carismático.

O por el amor al cielo, la niña estaba tan incomoda por la situación que no sabia que hacer o decir y como resultado se encontraba en un modo tan tímido que juraría que de alguna manera Nicolas bebió la poción multijugos o alguna teoría por el estilo completamente absurda.

\- Gracias... – respondió tímidamente la niña – no pensé que fueran los padres de Thomás, ustedes lucen bastante jóvenes.

\- Si, eso dicen – dijo Jack luego de una ligera carcajada – se que es un poco repentino, pero me preguntaba si es posible invitarlos a las vísperas de navidad, estaríamos horados de tenerlos como nuestros invitados en nuestro humilde hogar.

\- Nos gustaría, pero como comprenderá ya tenemos planes con otros familiares. Sin embargo, puede que el próximo año podamos celebrar las fiestas en conjunto, además, mi esposa y yo siempre recibiremos a su hijo en nuestro hogar, tal vez incluso para las próximas vacaciones. – dijo Héctor rechazando la oferta de manera cortes.

\- Al fin y al cabo, un amigo de nuestra niña también es nuestro amigo, al igual que ustedes – dijo Anna apoyando su esposo, en verdad era una lástima, pero entendía que aun no era el momento para tal muestra de confianza.

\- Es una vergüenza, pero entendemos, bueno. Thomás, despídete de los Granger el abuelo y tus hermanos esperan por nosotros.

Siendo así... luego de recibir su orden tomó a la niña de la mano para tener un poco más de privacidad de los adultos, puede que dicha acción fuera malinterpretada, pero dudaba que adultos maduros y responsable se detuvieran a pensar en pequeñeces meramente absurdas. De todos modos, se despediría de la niña, pero no sin antes darle algunas pequeñas pistas al azar para su supervivencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione alzando una de sus cejas, pero la verdad era que el comportamiento extraño de su amigo no era nada nuevo, siempre era tan cauteloso y misterioso, eso sin lugar a dudas le daba mucha curiosidad.

\- Solo quería decirte algunas cosas, además, así puedo decirlo con más libertad - dijo en voz baja mientras invadía el espacio personal de la chica. Así estaba más seguro sobre la información que compartiría. – estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos antes de llegar aquí. Se que tu y esos dos cabezas de maní están investigando sobre algo y sea lo que sea, se encuentra en el tercer piso – dijo acercándose aún más a ella lo suficiente como tener su respiración en el oído, - también sé que algo peligroso debe estar protegiendo lo que se oculta allí y se que es propiedad de Nicolas Flamel y Albus Dumbledore. Si de verdad quieres saber que es esa cosa, te aconsejo investigar sobre los jeroglíficos publicados en parís en el año 1912 o si eres como yo no te importara investigar un poco más sobre tres principales leyes para que puedas caminar, créeme cuando digo que te gustaran tanto como a mí. – finalizo alejándose de la niña para devolverle su espacio personal con una sonrisa de suficiencia - tómalo como mi regalo de navidad, adiós Hermione y feliz navidad.

Con esa última revelación encriptada se alejo de la muchacha y se despidió de los Granger adultos deseándoles felices fiestas. ¡Ha! Y luego decían que no era generoso.

* * *

[Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 25 de diciembre del 1991]

Navidad, día de todos los santos, época comercial donde las empresas y las tiendas estaban completamente bacías luego de la noche anterior donde se encontraban completamente abarrotadas.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y hielo, luces y personas visitando las casas cantando villancicos, todo mundo estaba de fiesta y en perspectiva para alguien como él que ha vivido dos vidas las diferencias eran como del cielo hasta la tierra, fíjese, la Navidad en Londres era muy diferente, porque a los británicos les gusta hacer las cosas de otra manera.

El pavo es la comida estrella y lo sirven relleno, los rellenos varían muchísimo, un ejemplo perfecto de ello era la enorme mesa abarrotada hasta no poder con carne, cualquier tipo de ave o cordero. Esos eran los alimentos más abundantes de los cuales podía identificar al instante, y no solo eso, también se acompaña de montones de cosas: gravy, que es la salsa del pavo, coles de Bruselas (a nadie le gustan, pero es una tradición), parsnips (chiribías), zanahorias**, **breadsauce**, **cranberriessauce (salsa de arándanos), pigsinblanket(salchichas envueltas en bacon) y roasted potatoes (patatas asadas) o mash potatoes (puré de patatas) todo un bufet si podía decirlo por su propia cuenta.

En cuanto al dulce, es obligatorio e imprescindible como el christmas pudding_,_ aunque a casi nadie le gusta, pues era más como una tradición conservada que otra cosa. El christmas puddingva acompañado debrandy sauce, que es una salsa blanca que suelen poner en una jarrita, pero entre todos ellos, el dulce predilecto de las navidades inglesas era el mincepie_, _que suele gustar más que el christmas pudding.

Hay dos cosas que sorprenden mucho, al principio, cuando pasas la Navidad en Londres, la primera son los crackers, los venden en todas partes, en el supermercado, grandes almacenes, tiendas… estaban por todas partes, pero no las podía culpar. Las galletas eran una de sus favoritas por su interior de queso, ellas eran una ganga y se podían encontrar a un bajo precio. Pero si de alguna manera pudiera decir, el mayor atractivo estaba en este extraño ritual donde dos personas cogen un _cracker_ por los extremos, cada uno un extremo y tiran. Suena como un petardo y dentro hay un regalo.

El que se queda con la parte más grande del _cracker__,_ es el que se queda el regalo, aunque siempre son regalos tan insignificantes que no se los queda nadie. El regalo más típico es una corona de papel y todo el mundo cena con la corona de papel otra cosa típica y muy sorprendente de la Navidad inglesa son los fuegos artificiales, porque aquí no se consideran peligrosos, así que ves a los niños por las esquinas lanzando fuegos artificiales.

Nunca se cansaba de decirlo, pero es impresionante.

Los ingleses son unos locos de las tarjetas, se envían tarjetas por todo, fíjese; Si se ponen enfermos, reciben tarjetas, luego si se recuperan, reciben más tarjetas, si están embarazados, también, luego cuando tienen el niño… se envían tarjetas por todo. A dicho fenómeno se le conoce como Navidad se envían Christmas Cards y se puede entrar por toda la ciudad.

Pero dejando los alimentos y tarjetas anuales, los diversos invitados de la familia variaban desde cualquier ámbito que pudiese pensar, había personas como políticos, bomberos, policías, abogados, empresarios, gente del sector de salud, representantes de diferentes constructoras que al igual que su padre debían estar allí por vía de su madre, algunos vecinos, compañeros distantes de juventud, vamos, que había de todo.

Todos ellos parecían tener algunos conocidas por donde mirara y como cualquier fiesta ellos socializaban mientras bebían un poco de vino o tomado una ligera cerveza, pero algo que había llamado su atención completamente fue un hombre de aspecto asiático que conversaba con su abuelo frente al árbol de navidad, de hecho, había bastantes empresarios si tenía que decir_. _Sin embargo, la presencia de Wang Wenjian marcaba un hecho trascendental.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que su padre lo escucharía mientras divagaba sobre las posibilidades, pero una vez más subestimó el agudo sentido de su padre para los negocios. Wang Wenjian era el presidente de una compañía digital de lentes ópticos llamada Sunny Optical en Hong Kong, china. Puede que por el momento la compañía sea como cualquier otra que luchaba por mantener sus productos en el mercado pero si no recordaba mal ellos experimentarían un "Boom" durante esta década, afiliarse con ellos era la mejor decisión que cualquier comerciante podría hacer en toda su vida, en vida, la empresa obtuvo una taza de éxito tan grande que seria una de los pilares principales respecto a la tecnología como la conocía la humanidad, tanto así que incluso los chef y conserjes contratados incluso unos años mas tarde a partir de ahora quedarían forrados de dinero.

Volviendo al tema principal, siempre pensaba que la navidad inglesa no estaba mal, entre todas las navidades de los diferentes países visitados que podía recordar, Inglaterra sin duda se merecía el premio mayor, por eso decidió que podía relajarse por al menos unos días antes de visitar al abuelo y buscar sus obsequios. Navegando por todo el lugar paso por las incontables personas del lugar, de vez en cuando alguien se fijaba en él ya que por el momento era uno de los pocos niños del lugar, no había logrado ver a nadie más en esa categoría excepto a sus hermanos quienes estaban más interesados en los regalos que en las personas, una gran cantidad de regalos si podía decir, como era costumbre en estos lares era una cortesía básica regalar algún tipo de presente cada vez que las personas eran invitadas o decidían visitar y como la cantidad de gente en la casa apenas podía transitar fluidamente... otra cosa digna de mencionar era la cantidad de cajas en envoltorio tan absurda que todos los presentes fueron movidos a la segunda planta para conservar tanto espacio como fuese posible, juraba que hoy conoció más personas en una sola noche que en varios años en vida.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, los invitados parecieron terminar de cantar otra de las piezas musicales y algunos bailes marcando fin con un sonido procedente de las copas. El abuelo comenzó a dar un discurso referente a la prosperidad gracias a los diversos sacrificios y decisiones difíciles y agradeció a cada uno de ellos por aceptar la invitación para que al final todos alzaran sus copas en un brindis conjunto y desear una feliz navidad, vamos toda una noche de gala, risas, bailes, canciones y prosperidad.

* * *

[Lugar clasificado, bajo tierra, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 1992]

Así pasaron los siguientes días y en un misero parpadeo nuevamente se encontraba en una de las bases donde su abuelo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo o para ser más justos, una base de ultima generación catalogada como "ultra clasificado" y solo los mejores soldados y los más altos rangos podían ingresar en ella, tan extraña era que su existencia que solo contaba como un rumor esparcido intencionalmente por los propios soldados como algo fantástico altamente inexistente, algo así como el área 51, en si la base era un completo misterio.

En ese momento solo se encontraba en el lugar por pura meritocracia que no fue ganada por su propia cuenta, mas bien era una cadena de favores entre los altos rangos consientes de ella gracias a las influencias del abuelo. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué se encontraba en un lugar del cual en primer lugar no debería conocer? El asunto era sencillo, hoy iniciaría el "proyecto Spartan" que era nada mas y nada menos que la formación de soldados definitivos y para ello era necesario un suero especial en conjunto con una capsula con un líquido verde igual de misterioso, sostenida por sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda.

Según sus científicos tanto el suero y la capsula primero fueron experimentada en animales y refinadas hasta poder para ser probadas en su persona y todo este desarrollo se debía gracias a los conflictos de ciertos acontecimientos en la segunda guerra mundial.

\- Señor, solicito permiso para hablar – dijo mientras observaba el lugar totalmente espartano y estéril donde solo podía verse la falta de color u oscuridad, las paredes a su alrededor con un techo correspondiente a un edificio de cuatro o tal vez cinco plantas y a lo alto en una de las paredes inmaculadas una cabina de observación con lo que suponía ser un cristal blindado.

\- Permiso concedido, puede hablar libremente, cabo Smith. – retumbo la voz de su abuelo por todas partes.

\- Estoy preparado para las pruebas, pero ¿Qué tan efectiva cree que son las barreras de concentración?

\- Nuestros agentes especiales ya han probado el mecanismo y los resultados son aceptables, nadie sabrá que pasará aquí – dijo el abuelo por los diferentes altavoces del cubo – finalice con la verificación del equipo, he inicio la prueba, es una orden.

\- ¡Si señor! – dijo fuerte y claro verificando que su "armadura" estuviese lista para los próximos desafíos.

Su armadura consistía en un traje negro con dos placas de metal en las hombreras finalizando con un neón azul, un óseo esqueleto en formaba de vertebras colocado en su espalda a base de algún metal de fibras de carbono, un cuchillo Tantō en la parte trasera de su hombro derecho, en el pecho dos placas del mismo metal protegiendo su tórax, seis repartidas en cada uno de sus abdominales, cuatro divididas en parres en sus costilla, guanteletes finos y delgados adaptados al volumen de sus brazos con ganchos de tres pulgadas y en el otro una especie de pantalla holográfica que su conectaba con su casco retráctil y su HUD. Un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con diversas herramientas y algunos bolsillos junto a un conjunto de placas distribuidas por las piernas, ha, y una extraña capa oscura en la espalda.

Con todo eso parecía alguna mezcla entre Batman Dark Knight, Halo 5 y Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare que aparecía en la portada, entre otros mas de los cuales no podía recordar el nombre. En su poder tenia algunas granadas de fragmentación, una pistola estándar 9mm con un cargador extra y una Scar-H con medida de punto.

\- Equipo listo, esperando nuevas órdenes.

\- Muy bien, ¡Prueba AGO-01 proyecto Spartan, sujeto 01 de la fase Jejune! ¡Que inicie la simulación!


	7. Engrasando los engranajes del complot

**N/A: Quiero agradecer profundamente a aquellos que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer este humilde proyecto, no soy una persona de muchas palabras, pero tengo expulsar el sentimiento de mi pecho, de verdad, muchas gracias. Mi estilo esta lejos de ser el mejor, el mas refinado o culto, como ser humano estoy lleno de incontables fallas (tanto como mis faltas de ortografía) pero aun así creo con firmeza que con mucha practica y determinación hasta el ser con más fallas puede perfeccionarse a sí mismo en cierto grado.**

**También quiero expresar que tomo en cuenta las dudas de los lectores, sus comentarios y criticas que por muy fuerte que logren ser son para motivar a la autosuperación, una vez alguien me dijo que revisara varias veces el trabajo antes de subirlo y desde entonces he tomado su comentario en el fondo de mi corazón, de todos modos, espero que este proyecto sea de su agrada, lector/a.**

[Lugar clasificado, bajo tierra, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, enero del 1992]

Que podía decir, estaba bastante impaciente por comenzar y cuando la orden fue dada todo el lugar que hace apenas unos instantes fue blanco y prístino quedo en completa oscuridad. Una tan profunda que no dejaba ver nada más allá de sus ojos, allí en completa penumbra, carente de sonido o señales de vida como en los rincones más alejados y desconocidos del espacio, incluso podía sentir un poco de frio para añadir. De repente comenzaron a aparecer pequeños rincones de estática llenos de color que se integraban con otros más que surgían de las sombras alegrando el panorama, los fragmentos fueron al azar como piezas dispersas de un gran puzzle, unas aquí y otras allá hasta completar el escenario completamente diferente de la caja blanca en el que originalmente se encontraba, formando así un paisaje completamente ajeno pero hermoso a la vista del espectador.

Para cuando la primera fase de la simulación estuvo completa el escenario era alguna especie de colina en medio de un bosque, todo era como una imagen visual de altísima resolución, tanto que cualquier cosa a la vista parecía completamente real. Luego el paisaje que, aunque hermoso todavía carecía de cualidades para que este "viviera" y dejara de ser algo suspendido en el tiempo, de un momento a otro se movió, los árboles que una vez permanecieron congelados cobraron vida cuando las ramas, sus hojas y frutos se movieron por primera vez. Con el movimiento vino el sonido, con el sonido la vida, unos segundos después los primeros animales aparecieron desde los rincones ocultos tras los matorrales o materializados en el paisaje en la distancia.

Pero como todo lo existente, que algo sea bueno no necesariamente significa que sea perfecto, nada lo era. Para muchos todos esto podría pintar un cuadro perfecto en una galería de arte, de hecho, para los miembros en la cabina de control todo les parecería algún paraíso tropical o un típico ambiente aleatorio en Sudamérica, sin embargo, este bosque en particular no era tan denso para ser comparado con una selva, si le preguntaran, el ambiente y la densidad del bosque se ajustaría más a las condiciones del caribe, incluso las plantas eran en su mayoría las típicas del lugar. De todos modos, por más hermoso que el cuadro pareciera ser, no le quitaba sus partes malas, como dirían los chinos "nada tiene un Yin sin su Yang" y las diferentes plagas materializadas segundos después de ese pensamiento lo confirmó, los insectos atraídos por la temperatura de su cuerpo se abalanzaron contra él sin piedad alguna, las arañas silvestres estaban campantes a la espera de una víctima más en sus redes y las lagartijas trepaban los árboles disfrutando de las condiciones climáticas, lo típico de un bosque.

Podía sentir los roces del viento, la temperatura del ambiente, escuchar el sonido de la fauna, ver el color vivido de las plantas y localizar algunos animales al azar, pudo probar algunos frutos exóticos en Inglaterra tales como el Mango, Guayabo, algunos Tamarindos y el oler a plantas por todo el lugar.

**\- 01, la simulación ha comenzado, informe sobre su estado.**

La voz, se escuchó por todas partes, pero también se escuchaba como si el sonido se generara directamente de su cabeza. Ya sea por la zona virtual o donde originalmente se encontraba, como tal informaría su estado de misión a la cabina de control ahora omnipresente que observaba cada paso y escuchaba cada palabra de él.

\- 01 informando – dijo en un susurro a la nada pues el centro de control lo escucharía claramente sin ningún problema – la proyección parece funcionar sin problemas, demasiado bien me atrevo a añadir, en cuanto al factor externo, no hay inconvenientes en las funciones motoras y los sentidos tampoco presentan irregularidades, todo en orden, sin perturbaciones. Estoy también como me encontraría en una situación real.

**\- Entendido sujeto 01, a continuación, proceda con el recorrido. Como notará hay un pequeño mapa en el visor de su HUD que mostrará las coordenadas de cinco zonas en rojo notificando el peligro inminente, su trabajo consistirá en avanzar por el terreno y sobrevivir, a medida que avance se le dará asistencia notificando su siguiente acción, buena suerte.**

\- Entendido.

En efecto, su visor consistía de un HUD, información que en todo momento se muestra en pantalla durante la partida y (en este caso la misión) generalmente en forma de iconos y números. El HUD suele mostrar el número de vidas, puntos, nivel de salud y armadura, minimapa, y otros, dependiendo del juego por lo que fue algo sorprendente que los militares consideraran tales métodos, aunque si lo pensaba de manera profunda, en su época todos los sistemas de última generación funcionaban del mismo modo, tecnología de vanguardia que fue probada en la población con métodos simplistas para luego robarles la información una vez que esta fue probada sin que nadie se diera cuanta.

Notando el HUD una vez más, como era de esperar esta tenía una barra superior azul con el signo inconfundible de la cruz roja dando a entender que su vida estaba representada en ella. En la parte derecha inferior estaba una silueta gris de su cuchillo, eso significaba que en cuanto tomara un arma de fuego la silueta cambiaría en el arma siguiente y un sigo misterioso bajo el mapa del mismo color.

Con todo eso el HUD está lejos de ser uno de los mejores que haya visto pero para ser uno de los primeros intentos teniendo en cuenta la situación era bastante avanzado, muy similar al de sus gafas en casa en algunas cosas de diseño, pero inferior en todos los aspectos. Un cuarto de hora más tarde mientras caminaba colina abajo pudo visualizar la carretera que cruzaba en forma vertical, curioso por esto trató de tomar una dirección fue a la derecha por donde cruzaba la calle y más adelante vio una serie de casas, pero cuando dio un paso más un mensaje surgió de la nada con el icono hexagonal negro con amarillo en el interior, en este también había una figura de huellas negras para hacer referencia al paso o la entrada a algo.

_**Aviso; Zona restringida, es necesario deshabilitar la zona 1 para poder acceder al área por el camino designado.**_

Interesante, así que esta era una zona avanzada, se preguntaba que había allí para brindarle información, pero por más que intento solo parecía ser una zona apartada común y corriente, después de eso decidió inspeccionar la otra dirección, pero solo encontró el mismo bloqueo y una mirada más tarde al mapa concluyo que solo era una zona limite, es decir, el borde del mapa. Sin más, descendió aún más lenta y cuidadosamente, una de las ventajas de viajar en un bosque era la protección contra los rayos solares que le ayudaba a combatir el calor y la deshidratación. Finalmente, después de unos minutos más pudo salir del peso follaje para tener una mejor vista de lo que le esperaba y definitivamente estaba en una zona muy elevada, no tanto como una montaña a miles de metro sobre el mar, pero si lo suficientemente alto para calificar como una montaña de poca altitud, aun así, estaba lo suficientemente alto como para ver todo pequeño a unos cuantos kilómetros y tal como era visible, algunas zonas del mapa estaban a plena vista desde ese lugar, dos de las cinco zonas se encontraban en una planicie, una estaba relativamente cerca, otra a unos metros de distancia la faltante estaba más alejada sin ángulo de visión.

Luego de contemplar la posibilidad de estar en medio de una gran planicie decidió seguir caminando para escuchar la desembocadura de un rio no muy lejos de él, de hecho, a medida que avanzaba el sonido era más fuerte y la temperatura se era cada vez más fresca. El rio era pequeño casi sin profundidad, pero lo que no tenía en eso lo compensaba con una fuerte corriente, tanto así que si no caminaba con cuidado podría caerse con facilidad. Luego de pasar el fiero rio de inmediato pudo ver unas cuantas casas, no eran de lujo como una mansión o ostentosas como las de ciudad, más bien eran sencillas y en el mejor caso de nivel medio como las típicas casas que se podrían encontrar en el campo de familias estables con problemas económicos frecuentes pero no muy severos.

La primera era la más simple, hecha de tablas y finas láminas de un material delgado con aleación de metal, tan finas como una hoja de papel, si no recordaba mal el nombre era hojas de zinc, un producto muy común en las construcciones rurales por su precio y usos versátil. La segunda era más sofisticada, parecía una casa de ciudad adecuada haciendo contradicción total a su vecina y el lugar, las dos tenían muchas cosas que resaltaban sus diferencias, pero tanto ellas como las que seguían adelante tenían una cosa en común, todas las casas estaban completamente en silencio, sin señales de vida y a oscuras.

Ellas tenían el típico ambiente de una película de terror y suspenso, pero no por esa razón se aventuraría al interior de las casas misterio, decían que lo único que mantenía viva la humanidad era su capacidad de temor y estaba en total acuerdo con ello, tener miedo no solo era sinónimo de debilidad, era un aspecto de la prudencia, prudencia que si se mezclaba con un buen plan de acción podría evolucionar a un sinfín de maravillas. Sin embargo, necesitaba información del escenario y para ello la mejor forma de hacerlo era inspeccionar el interior de las casas, eso sí, mientras estuviera dentro de ellas no apartaría su mano del Tanto.

En el interior de la primera casa no había mucho que ver, luego de una cuidadosa revisión lo único relevante que pudo encontrar era una especie de carta dirigida a un tal Antonio por la persona que escribía, pero al parecer algo había pasado antes de completarla, pero lo más llamativo del pedazo de papel era lo escrito allí.

* * *

_Las cosas se nos están saliendo de las manos, tenemos que hacer algo, estoy cando de ver como la junta de vecinos nunca parece llegar a tomar una decisión y los exploradores jamás regresan, ni siquiera la montaña es segura, de hecho, lo más más probable es que la comunidad de Blan sea más peligroso que cualquier lugar._

_Que Dios se apiade de nosotros en este tormento, estoy cansado, me siento enjaulado y nuestros suministros cada vez son más escasos, incluso los niños tienen que hacer la tarea de los adultos, es una bendición que nuestros niños sean diligentes para trabaja, yo…_

_¡Por el amor al cielo!_

_Antonio, tienes que convencerlos de que olviden esta idea de ir a la cuidad, Bomna está plagado de esas cosas y La Veguie seguramente esta mucho peor…_

* * *

El resto de era un lio de tinta diluida y papel mojado ilegible. Sea lo que fuere aterrorizo al propietario de la casa he hiso un tumulto en la comunidad, en cuanto a los nombres mencionados en la carta se hacía referencia Blan, Bomna y La Visquie, por alguna razón aparente le resultaban familiares ¿Tal vez lo leyó anterior mente en algún lugar? Do todos modos, la comunidad de Blan hacía referencia a una zona cercana, algo cerca de las montañas. Le resultaba demasiada coincidencia la zona restringida por la carretera colina arriba, en cuanto a las otras dos ubicaciones, por cómo se expresaba el escritor parecían ser algún tipo de ciudad o asentamiento más grandes, todo era posible en este punto.

El hecho de que las zonas rojas fueran clasificadas bajo peligro inminente no exoneraba de peligro el resto del mapa, de hecho, si quisieran emboscarlo con algo esconder el peligro en una zona supuestamente segura era la mejor apuesta, por eso decidió mantener los ojos bien abiertos en los rincones o lugares sospechosos. Después de salir de la primera casa opto por avanzar en el mapa, puede que investigar la segunda casa con mejor aspecto que las demás pereciera ser la siguiente acción, pero esa casa en particular no generaba confianza alguna y sus instintos gritaban cuidado cuando paso por el frente, una preocupación menos en su cabeza, pero más interesante era el camino divido en dos luego de ella.

_**Aviso; Zona restringida, es necesario deshabilitar la zona 1 para poder acceder al área 2**_

_\- Bueno, no me queda nada más que seguir explorando la zona y si hay algo esperándome por ahí me aseguraré de ponerlo abajo. – _pensó mientras avanzaba con los sentidos alerta.

Algunas veces decidió adentrarse en alguna casa al azar con la esperanza de obtener más información sobre los eventos, pero solo lograba encontrar algunos escritos sin mucha información que estaban ocultos, mucho trabajo y poca recompensa. El cumulo de casas si bien no eran montones si estaban más frecuentes, casi construidas una junto a la otra, el camino parecía llevarlo a una especie de lugar en medio de un cráter de formación natural, desde lejos podía ver una especie de escuela sin ventanas o puertas pero perfectamente pintada, el recinto parecía estar en su fase final de construcción. Lo curiosos es que si continuaba con un paso más penetraría la zona de peligro inminente #1 bajo el acecho de quien sabe qué cosa.

_\- Aquí vamos._

Un solo paso después se pudo escuchar una alarma de bomba nuclear mientras de la nada apareció un mensaje frente a él, era el típico letrero de peligro en amarillo y negro en forma de rombo que se representaba por un 1 en el centro y en la parte inferior algún tipo de terreno en forma de cráter.

_**Aviso; A ingresado en la zona 1 de peligro inminente, para inhabilitar este sector en una zona segura debe desactivar el mecanismo de surgimiento.**_

Sin más que decir, avanzo hasta la escuela abandonada y cuando entro en ella no encontró absolutamente nada, cuando busco con más detalle en los pupitres de los alumnos en el aula descubrió otra carta, corta, pero en perfecto estado, seguramente de uno de los estudiantes.

* * *

_Han pasado meses desde que esas cosas aparecieron, tratamos de eliminarlas pero no importa que, siempre aparece otro y otro y otro… lo peor de todo es que son muy fuertes, nuestra única ventaja es que somos mucho más rápidos y por eso podemos actuar pero al final no importa si seguimos cayendo, Mario y su familia también fueron infectados, nadie quería hacerlo y yo… no lo pude soportar, no puedo vivir sabiendo que fui yo quien les puso fin._

_La comunidad siempre me alienta, ellos quieren animarme diciendo que no es culpa de nadie, que fue desafortunado, Mario era una persona agradable y conocida por todos por muchos años, tanto que incluso antes de nacer ya tenía amistades y creo que en ese tiempo conoció a su esposa, yo cuidé de sus hijos… ellos eran como familia…_

_La profesora Anna cree que debemos mantenernos juntos pero cada vez es más difícil, los suministros se agotan y los comerciantes que tenían sus negocios aquí ya no puede seguir dando abasto, no lo suficiente para todos… mañana participare en un grupo de exploración, el director Marcheist me dice que abandone esa idea, pero no puedo seguir así. Estoy más que preparado para eliminar esas cosas, se lo debo a Mario, los que pudimos eliminar tenían una serie de debilidades, la velocidad era una de ellas, pero la más llamativa es la zona bajo la nuca, al parecer son muy frágiles ahí, lo suficiente para retrasar su regeneración y poder acabar con ellos…_

* * *

Así que estos seres lograron infectar a los habitantes, entonces ¿Cómo se transmitía la infección? ¿Esa era la misión, encontrar una cura?

Según toda la información que logró acumular hasta el momento, estos misteriosos seres habían surgido hace aproximadamente medio año de la nada, los primeros lugares en crear fueron los más poblados como las cuidadas o los grandes pueblos. Las zonas más seguras resultaron ser las más alejadas y menos pobladas, mientras más personas hubiese, más grande eran las probabilidades de una contaminación entre ellos porque no importa donde las personas huyeran, estas sombras que atacan en la noche y al atardecer siempre los encontraban y la única manera de acabar con ellos era logrando hacer un daño colateral o cortando la parte inferior de la nuca.

Cuando salió del aula la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia volvió a molestarlo, no por parte de quienes formaban el experimento, no. Había algo más oculto, esperando emboscarlo, siguiendo sus pasos durante gran parte del recorrido esperando la oportunidad de atacarlo, pero desde que había ingresado en zona hostil eso en particular parecía estar más activo. La siguiente parada fue la oficina del director y al contrario de todo lo demás hasta el momento, parecía estar en perfecto orden, nada estaba fuera de lugar, ningún papel en un ángulo incorrecto, todo estaba como debería estar una oficina de un directo de escuela, sin embargo, había una cosa que resaltaba en aquella oficina perfectamente ordenada. En el escritorio, al lado del libro de registro, se encontraba un cuaderno, supuso que eran algo importante pues había un extraño circulo con patrones rojos ubicado en el centro de una hoja, girando mientras parpadeaba.

Pero justamente cuando estaba del otro lado del escritorio notó que el patrón circular brillante floto lentamente, elevándose del papel al mismo tiempo que redujo la velocidad en la que giraba sobre si mismo hasta queda completamente quieto, lo siguiente que paso fue un repentino temblor por todo el lugar, fue como un terremoto en plena actividad, una vez que el temblor paso el ambiente cambio completamente. En un segundo el día cambio para dar paso al atardecer seguido por otro aviso en letras grandes y mayúsculas.

_**Aviso; Se ha perturbado el ambiente, a partir de este momento aparecerán los primeros hostiles, su misión es sobrevivir y eliminar al jefe de zona, buena suerte.**_

Lo siguiente que paso fue digno de una película en la pantalla grande, frente al escritorio un cumulo de sombras se arremolinó como un tornado por todo el lugar para concentrarse en dicho punto, una vez que eso paso, un círculo oscuro perfecto de un metro quedó en el suelo para que de el brotara una mano como el carbón, luego el brazo completo y después la parte superior del cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una sombra humana, por ultimo este logró salir de su… prisión para dar un espantoso grito agonizante. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, tanto que no podía notar cualquier rasgo alguno pero lo más llamativo fueron sus ojos y la boca, de ellos parecía brotar una especie de luz y humo, recordando toda la información acumulada hasta el momento supuso que esta cosa era parte del terror que azoto a los lugareños.

Sin perder un segundo más se abalanzó contra el fenómeno saltando por el escritorio con una patada en la zona del pecho haciendo retroceder la sombra contra la pared y luego clavar su rodilla en la parte baja del estómago del misterioso ser y acabarlo clavando su tanto en el recto posterior mayor localizado en la nuca. La sombra no podía moverse más allá de algunos temblores incontrolable en toso su cuerpo, fue como si tratara de luchar, pero rápidamente puso fin a su agonía halando la hoja a un lado desgarrando toda la parte trasera del cuello para que la sombra finamente quedara completamente inmóvil cayendo al suelo y desintegrándose.

Debía decir estas cosas realmente eran resistentes y duras como piedra, luego de clavar su rodilla en la sombra sentía un ligero cosquilleo y algo de dolor, fue como darle un rodillazo a la pared de concreto, los nativos no bromeaban cuando hacía referencia a la resistencia de esas cosas, gracias al cielo que a pesar de contar con una muy buena defensa el tiempo de reacción era pésimo.

Después de acabar con su primera víctima salió con cuidado de la oficina casi para encontrarse de inmediato con el mismo escenario del nacimiento de sombras, pero esta vez en vez de una aparecieron tres, cada una de ellas enfadas con él para luego dar un grito de batalla y abalanzarse de manera torpe.

Con su única arma en mano, optó por lanzarse al ataque tan rápido como pudo, puede que la diferencia de velocidad sea un factor, según podía notar lo más rápido que podían ir era similar a trotar, aun así, una vez que el primer enemigo estuvo al alcance de sus manos lo primero que hiso fue esquivar la huelga sin sentido y colocarse en el punto ciego para eliminarlo con un solo tajo y después seguir en movimiento. La segunda no contó con mejor suerte que su compañera y después de una serie de golpes en la garganta haciéndola retroceder aprovecho las aperturas dando una barrida en el suelo con su pierna. La sombra al estar en una posición desfavorable no puedo evitar caer de lado he intento levantarse solo para que su destino fuera sellado cuando una bota de su rival aplasto su cuello matándolo en el acto, el acto fue tan violento que de ser aplicado a una personar el no dudaba por un solo segundo de su efectividad otorgado una matanza, como bonus extra cuando el cuello fue aplastado bajo la cabeza de la sombra se formo un mini crater, cosa que le hiso levantar una ceja ante la exagerada interpretación del sistema.

Para la tercera decidió proceder de manera defensiva, ella lanzo una serie de golpes con sus brazos más precisos y en lugares de mayor daño, también pudo bloquear uno que otro golpe y salir con algunos rasguños de su Tanto, entrecerró los ojos después de este hecho, ahora podía ver como algo tan torpe pudo hostigar a las personas en este mundo simulado, según parecía, las sombras tenían la capacidad del aprendizaje, no era cosas sin sentido.

Una vez más ambos se avanzaron uno sobre el otro he intercambiaron una serie de combinaciones de golpes. Por su parte trato de poner aún más a prueba la sombra atacando fuera de las zonas de daño mayor pero una vez satisfecho desvió un puñetazo de la sombra que rozo su mejilla derecha y estar en posición compartiendo la espalda de su objetivo.

Una vez que estaba en dicha posición clavó su codo en la espalda de la sombra y esta quedó aturdida por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para dar un alto y mientras estaba en el aire dirigió el centro su cuchilla cortando la cabeza de su enemigo de un solo tajo.

Después de eso la sombra callo de rodillas para luego hacer un pequeño estallido y desaparecer. Pensaba que podría obtener unos minutos de inactividad para inspeccionar de manera más detallada la zona de peligro, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos de donde estaba cuatro sombras más se formaron frente a sus ojos con la intención de acabarlo, lo siguientes minutos fueron una serie de combates de supervivencia decapitando, degollando y rompiendo huesos en las sombras sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Por ejemplo, tenía dos más al frente, luego de sentir como su más reciente víctima estallaba luego de aplastar su cráneo contra la esquina de una pared, en este tipo de cosas se requería ser salvaje y brutal, de lo contrario la víctima y el agresor podrían intercambiar pales en el menor descuido.

_\- Puedo disfrutar de esto todo el día – _pendo mientras se mantenía alerta a una sombra en específico que observaba a los demás como si solo fueran secuaces, esta última en particular se destacaba por su comportamiento analítico, rasgos de musculatura definida más acorde a un ser humano y donde estaban las cuencas de los ojos y los orificios del rostro blanco como sus semejantes este se diferenciaba porque a mediada que seguía batiendo sombras los el color de luz cambiaba a uno rojizo – _no creas que seré fácil contigo_ _solo porque no haces nada._

* * *

[lunes 9 de enero del 1992, Queen's Cross, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido]

\- Gracias por pasar la navidad con este costal de huesos, querido nieto.

\- No, gracias a ti por estar con nosotros en una fecha tan ocupada, abuelo.

Como diría Dumbledore, "otro año ya paso… y con ello recibimos al nuevo con los mejores deseos para aquellos cerca de nosotros y nuestras propias metas y bla, bla, bla…" debía decir que en particular la época navideña fue tan esplendida y perfecta como imagino o tal vez más. Estaba satisfecho con sus logro que, aunque en sus propios términos no eran tan abundantes eran lo suficientemente buenos para jactarse en secreto de ellos, nunca fue una persona fanfarrona o presumida pero para él no había nada más placentero que saber que su trabajo era más que perfecto, como dirían algunos, 10/10, solo la perfección en todo su esplendor por que por más que cualquier otro pudiese pensar sus decisiones fueron las mejores a tomar con los términos bajo dichos términos.

Decían que el orgullo era una vanidad terrible y pecaminosa destinada a traer nada más que la desgracia a quien osara a blandirla, pero ¿Cómo no estar orgulloso de sus propios logros bajo condiciones que impedían el progreso? Sin ser mezquinos, ¿Quién en su año de todo el miembro estudiantil lograría derribarlo? Ni siquiera el propio Riddle o Grindelwald podrían hacerle frente si hipotéticamente pudiera tener un duelo cuando ambos estaban en su primer año de estudio mágico y eso era decir mucho porque se estaba comparando con lo que la actual sociedad mágica denominaba como monstruos de destrucción masiva, vamos, que ellos era el final.

Pero aun con todo el sabor embriagante de la autosatisfacción no cometería el error de subestimar a cualquiera que pudiese implicar daño, sin importan cuan mínimo sea. En cuanto a su abuelo, nuevamente se encontraba en la estación destinada a recibir los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería pero esta vez no estaba con sus padres, su abuelo tubo la amabilidad de traerlo por ellos y lo prefería así, no porque se aburriera de sus tutores o se avergonzara de ellos u otra casa, solo que después de dichas circunstancias y la "tutoría especial" del patriarca familiar, sentía que lo mejor era ser un poco afectivo con su generoso inversionista.

\- Tengo que decir que ver todo esto en persona es otra cosa – dijo el abuelo mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores y caminando por la estación oculta – esto solo demuestra que las medidas son más que justificable para ser prudentes, pero al mismo tiempo me impacta el nivel de descuido.

\- No pienses mucho en ello abuelo, puede que en cierto sentido la falta de sentido común equivale a un error terrible, pero ¿Quién podría culparlos? Ellos tienen este sistema de detección abominable, pero lo compensan con este "repelente" para alejar cualquier ojo curioso de sus asuntos y si eso falla siempre estarán los Obliviadores. – era verdad, la confianza de los magos tan hinchada era más que justificable, ellos podían presumir entre sus pares por eludir todo un planeta.

\- El mayor incurrimiento de toda la historia, en verdad me gustaría felicitarlos en persona, es una verdadera lástima todo que sea imposible por todo este anonimato, pero así funcionan las cosas. – dijo el abuelo decepcionado, siempre le había gustado la lucha ya sea en un simple juego de ajedrez o en sus días de soldado activo. – lastima, por cierto, aquí tienes – dijo pasándole los lentes de su nieto.

\- La verdad es que no las uso mucho – dijo tomado el código místico – pero si te interesa puede que traiga algo mucho mejor.

\- Será otro día, ahora mi misión es asegurarme de que marches a tu escuela – dijo con un tono divertido – espero que los regalos a tus amigos sean de agrado, nos veremos pronto, te deseo las mejores probabilidades contra el conde – dijo el abuelo mientras escuchaba el llamado de la locomotora indicando su partida.

\- Yo también abuelo, yo también…

Con eso se despidió del abuelo y entró en la locomotora con destino a Irlanda. Mientras el viaje inició buscó un lugar solitario y apartado para descansar con relativa tranquilidad, sería el único tiempo de respectiva paz que tendría dentro de los últimos meces, gracias a Dios que los primeros años no eran tan hiperactivos y ansiosos como el inicio del año escolar. Todo mundo quería aprender magia, pero los ánimos ya no eran lo mismo por la experiencia en el castillo, aun así, primero tenía que planear como abordaría el problema de Quirrell, estaba pensando si ayudaba al niño fantasía o no, pero en caso de abandonar su modo de avance pasivo, aún tenía el problema principal…

¿Qué acciones tomar?

El perro de tres cabezas era pan comido, solo tenía que hechizar el arpa con alguna sinfonía, y para ser sincero en su repertorio la música y las artes era lo que más abundante entre sus capacidades, las plantas asesinas tampoco era motivo de preocupación pues solo tenía que dejarse llevar y todo estaría solucionado. En cuanto a la prueba de vuelo, tenía una hipótesis, pero en caso de fallar pasaría la prueba tal y como estaba preparada, aunque quería evitar esa última parte y finalmente estaba la prueba de ajedrez. Estaba completamente seguro que la habitación donde se encontraba el juego solo reemplazaría el número de piezas de acuerdo a las personas que ingresaran en ella, de lo contrario solo podía pensar en otra manera para llenar los espacios vacíos y era que las piezas faltantes fueran transfiguradas, pero si fuera sí entonces allí entraba otra duda, si realmente las piezas faltantes fueran transfiguradas el tablero se daría cuenta y Quirrel no podría pasar, estaba completamente seguro de que Quirrell ignoraba las pruebas en su totalidad y las fue descubriendo sobre la marcha o al menos eso era lo que dejaba a entender todo lo conocido a la serie.

De ser así, ninguna de las pruebas representaba un problema, pero lo siguiente a tratar el villano final y la pegunta seguía siendo la misma.

¿Cómo abordar a Quirrell sin causar grandes cambios?

Si lo confrontaba directamente Voldemort sin duda alguna sabría de su existencia y posiblemente se convierta en el enemigo, en lo personal preferiría que siguiera resolviendo su riña personal con el bebé que lo mato años atrás y lo deja en paz mientras tenía tiempo para fortalecerse, de preferencia tenía que acumular una cantidad de poder considerable para mantener una línea que bordeara los límites entre los Mortifagos y él, tanto que si intentaban algo chistoso el solo intento les quemara la mano.

Por otro lado, tenía que lograr ingresar al bosque prohibido junto al trio dorado, Malfoy y Hagrid, era algo que se había propuesto desde inicio de año y quería experimentar con los materiales que solo abundaban allí, pero si lo hacía sin cuidado solo conseguiría un castigo y una cantidad de puntos que no podía permitirse. Ese en específico era un tema frecuente en sus pensamientos, había tratado de hacer un trato con algunos maestros para créditos extra que solo necesitaría para cuando el viejo director iniciara con sus mañas alterando los puntos de casa al final del año, claro que no se expresó con dichas palabras pero se entendía la idea, quería tener una contramedida para el desequilibrio de puntos y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a acceder, no importa que tan innovador y prometedor sea el proyecto, el personal se negaba rotundamente y eso lo frustraba. Si ellos no accedían por voluntad propia su único curso de acción seria comprometer el resultado, ayudaría tanto como pudiera y sería tan útil como ningún otro solo para ganarse aún más el favor y si tenía suerte para cuando revelara algunas cartas, conseguiría los puntos suficientes para remediar todo el desajuste.

Aun así, primero tenía que tratar con lo del bosque prohibido, podría coaccionar a Hagrid pero prefería otro método más amigable, el semigigante había sido muy útil para recolectar ingredientes y brindar información interesante, perder toda su simpatía era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, no ahora o muy pronto. Para ese problema en especial había pensado en unas cuantas soluciones más pero cada una de ellas exigía estar expuesto y con una taza de fracaso más allá de sus gustos, proceder de dicha manera era igual a lanzar una moneda al aire y esperar el resultado, no lograría vivir mucho tiempo de esa manera pero tampoco podía pretender ocultar el son con un dedo e ignorar las posibilidades, es cierto que la taza de fracaso era más alta de lo que le gustaría pero dicho método también habría una oportunidad única, como alguna clase de evento especial muy limitado, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad jamás volvería a tener otra, no sin mucho tiempo invertido y una cantidad de recursos desconocidos.

Que hacer, que hacer…

Para cuando la locomotora llego la estación era de noche y sin perder mucho tiempo los estudiantes fueron movilizados al interior del castillo, esa noche no presto mucha atención a las personas pues todos parecían socializar tras celebrar las fiestas, cosa que en realidad no le interesaba, por el momento lo único disponible para él era ingresar a la biblioteca para seguir extendiendo su arsenal, con eso en mente se marchó a su templo de estudio después de tomar un bocado y allí paso toda la noches hasta el toque de queda para descansar.

* * *

Los siguiente que las personas pudieron escuchar de él fueron los constantes susurros de como voluntariamente se quedaría fuera del castillo por horas con apenas algo se ropa lo suficientemente gruesa para no morir congelado bajo la nieve. Muchos tenían curiosidad por sus actividades, bueno, siempre, pero durante los últimos meces de invierno la gente parecía tomar eso como misión personal para espiarlo, pero afortunadamente para él o por suerte al azar ninguno de ellos parecía resistir la temperatura por mucho tiempo y dado que estaba plenamente consciente de su constante seguimiento su mejor curso de acción era ir tan alejado como pudiera. No es que tratara de encubrir algo más allá de sus propias capacidades, cuando entrenaba le gustaba estar solo fuera del radar de todo el mundo, muchas gracias, mantener la mayoría de sus capacidades era una carta de triunfo inigualable, pero nada aseguraba que el contrincante en el extremo recepto esperaría por el daño inminente con los brazos abiertos, por eso su constante afán para mejorar aún más en cada oportunidad. Su rutina nueva mente fue la misma, despertarse, estirarse un poco, desayuno, un poco de lectura sobre algún hechizo al azar, clases, almuerzo, clases nuevamente, entrenamiento y mejora, una larga ducha, un poco más de lectura y finalmente socializar durante la cena.

En su horario personal no había distracciones más allá que el sábado en la tarde y parte del domingo, era un sujeto muy ocupado en lo que hacía, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar fuera de eso, francamente le gustaba de esa manera, siempre era agradable gastar el tiempo en algo útil para mantenerse ocupado y si el trabajo resultaba entretenido mucho mejor.

Para cuando la primavera llego, la nieve retrocedió para dar pasto al pasto verde, las colinas y la fauna en general se reactivaba luego de pasar una temporada de rejuvenecimiento, algo bueno para nutrir la tierra. Para ese tiempo había logrado hacer algunos avances significativos como perfeccionar los misterios conocidos y expandido algunos más, deshuesó la biblioteca tanto como pudo, pero desafortunadamente no podía estar cerca de la zona restringida sin estar bajo la mirada de águila de la Sra. Pince, la mujer era demasiado sospechosa de cualquiera de los primeros tres o cuatros años, solo había podía ver a los de 5to. años en adelante, fuera de ellos nadie podía tocar un solo tomo de esa zona.

Y ya que hablaba de ocupaciones y todo, era domingo y tenía que seguir preparando el terreno, el evento del bosque se encontraba a unos días de distancia o menos, le había dado algunas visitas a Hagrid y dado lo poco precavido que era el hombre, notar el huevo no fue una tarea difícil. No le había dicho nada pues en el momento que lo noto actuó como si el huevo solo incubara alguna especie de pollo enorme y no le dio más motivo al guardabosques para desconfiar de él, pero no sin antes regalarle un pequeño presente por su buena voluntad.

* * *

[Unos días más tarde, viernes en la noche en la Cabaña de Hagrid]

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la cabaña del guardabosques luego de fugarse en la noche durante el toque de queda de los dormitorios, luego de que todas las piezas finalmente comenzaran encajar decidieron interrogar a su amigo para poder tener algunas respuestas más. Si los profesores no llegaran a creerles entonces Snape lograría robar la piedra delante de todos, tenían que evitarlo, aunque eso significara actuar por cuenta propia.

Ellos descubrieron por revelación del propio Hagrid que Snape en realidad era uno de los maestros que protegían la piedra, es decir Hermione les había contado de dicha posibilidad y a pesar de la desconfianza de Ron, Harry estaba más dispuesto a creer que había alguien allí con la intención de robarla, si no, ¿Por qué los profesores irían al punto de protegerla con tanta seguridad?

También había otras cosas que protegían la piedra como magia, encantamientos y otras cosas más de las cuales no conocía, según Hagrid, ellos estaban tan seguros de las defensas que no tenían preocupación alguna pero no podía evitarlo, sentía como si hay más cosas en el cuadro que no estaban viendo, puede que solo él y el director sabían la manera de burla al cerbero, pero…

De todos modos, fue impresionante ver como nacía un dragón, al principio no podía entender que era, pero Ron tenía mejor conocimiento d estas cosas, la cosa podría ser tierna si uno se olvidaba de su naturaleza y solo tomaba el chillido. Siendo Hagrid como era incluso llego al extremo de ponerle un nombre a la lagartija escupe fuego, juego que fue vomitado a la espesa barba del hombre, pero al parecer no estaba preocupado ya que de alguna manera no pareció sufrir ningún daño, incluso desprendía ese extraño olor a menta… raro.

Sim embargo todo se arruino gracias a Draco, él los había seguido y espiado todo el tiempo, ellos trataron de llegar a los dormitorios antes de ser castigados pero la profesora McGonagall los estaba esperando antes de poder lograrlo consiguiendo un castigo y 50 puntos de cada uno, pero a pesar de todo en secreto estuvo satisfecho cuando Draco también sufrió el mismo castigo que ellos, al final todos estaban escuchando parlotear al Sr. Filch despotricar como los estudiantes eran castigado colgados del pulgar con una cadena.

También tenía que añadir que estaba sorprendido cuando vio salir a Hagrid acompañado de Thomás Smith, el chico era realmente extraño, desaparecía durante todo el día y solo era visible durante las clases o la comida, todos decían como parecía esconder algo y más de uno tenía curiosidad, incluso el admitía estar curioso por todo el misterio, el chico podía ser raro y todo pero nunca supo que ganara algún castigo, si alguien sabría tal cosa entre ellos era Hermione y después de mirarla discretamente pudo ver que también estaba sorprendida, tanto o incluso más que él y Ron.

Son todos tuyos Hagrid – dijo Filch tras intercambiar una mirada con el muchacho que se presentó ante él hace nos pocos días, admitía que su petición era muy sospechosa, pero ¿Quién era él para negarse? Sobre todo, cuando el muchacho fue tan convincente, ahora podía entender por qué de haber calificado en la casa de las serpientes. En secreto disfrutaba de la ocasión, siempre pensó que a medida que pasaban los años los castigos eran cada vez más benevolentes, si no se castigaba a los estudiantes con mano de hierro de nada servía las reprimendas que parecían ser la decisión preferida de los profesores, para él no era tan sorprendente tales niveles de desobediencia teniendo en cuenta los métodos actuales de amonestación – oh por favor, ¿No sigues lamentando lo ocurrido con el dragón?

Hagrid estaba devastado por la pérdida del dragón, Harry en verdad lo sentía, Hagrid era su amigo y le había dicho desde el día que lo conoció cuanto anhelaba criar uno, otra razón más para detestar a Malfoy y su gente.

\- Nolberto se fue – dijo Hagrid luego de olfatear luego de tomar su ballesta – Dumbledore lo envió a Rumania, a una colonia.

\- Pero eso es bueno, vivirá con los de su especie – dijo Hermione en un débil intento por consolar al semigigante.

\- Pero tal vez no le guste el lugar ¿Qué pasara si el resto de los dragones lo agreden? Solo es un bebé recién nacido. – refuto el guardabosque un poco alterado.

\- Por el amor de… - dijo gruñendo Filch – compórtate como debes, en un momento entraras al bosque… necesitaras la mente despejada y mucho valor – castigo Filch con reproche.

\- ¡¿El bosque?! creí que era una broma ¡No podemos entrar ahí! – dijo Draco alterado – los estudiantes lo tienen prohibido, además hay… hombres lobo – finalizo después de escuchar un aullido desde algún lugar por todos los alrededores.

\- No solo eso, te sorprendería si supieras cuantas criaturas más encontraras en ese lugar… te lo aseguro – dijo Filch estrechado sus ojos para perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos – hasta luego.

Después de ese breve aviso ellos caminaron con dirección al bosque, el lugar tenía más de un nombre como Bosque prohibido, Bosque oscuro, Bosque tenebroso o Bosque maldito, tenía que admitirlo, cada uno de ellos hacia honor al nombre, el lugar le ponía la piel de gallina, tenía todas las condiciones para ahuyentar hasta el más valiente. Ellos caminaron por alguno minutos, cada vez más profundo al bosque espantoso, Hagrid lideraba el camino, era su guía y conocía mejor que nadie el lugar, seguido por Hermione quien giraba su cabeza a los lados de manera nerviosa cada tres segundos, Ron quien caminaba muy seca de él, detrás estaban Draco que parecía estar más nervioso que todos en combinación y por ultimo Thomás Smith quien parecía dar un paseo por el parque, de verdad su forma de actuar era tan extraña que de vez en cuando se preguntaba si el chico realmente humano.

Ellos pararon de caminar cuando Hagrid se arrodilló e inspecciono un pequeño charco de algo líquido y plateado, la extraña sustancia parecía ser viscosa como la baba y desprendía un fuerte olor a hierro oxidado, tenía curiosidad por la cosa, pero al parecer Smith estaba tan interesado como él y avanzo para destapar un frasco y sumergirlo en la sustancia, no preguntaría de donde había salido el frasco, pero estaba completamente seguro que no lo tenía hace unos minutos.

\- Hagrid ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Harry tras ver como la sustancia desconocida captura el interés de todos.

\- Lo que busco… - dijo el semigigante levantando su dedo a la altura de su barbilla mientras mostraba a los chicos la sustancia. – es sangre de unicornio, encontré uno muerto hace unas semanas, ahora… algo lastimó gravemente a este.

Harry observó los alrededores del bosque cubierto de sombras bajo la noche, por donde mirara lo único que podía ver eran plantas, naturaleza y oscuridad, también podía sentir algo de frio y eso no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios sin contar los constantes aullidos en la lejanía.

\- Así que, nuestra misión… es buscar al pobre animal. Ron, Hermione, vengan conmigo – dijo Hagrid solo para escuchar un gemido asustadizo del pelirrojo en señal de afirmación – Harry, tu ira con Malfoy y Thomás, confió en que cuides de ellos – finalizo el adulto refiriéndose al moreno de Slytherin.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, pero esto te costara otras visitas al bosque ¿Trato hecho? – dijo Thomás luego de encogerse de hombros cuando tomaba algunas plantas cercanas y metiéndolas en una bolsa.

\- Bien, te traeré conmigo en otras ocasiones – contesto Hagrid sin importancia, a diferencia de los demás chicos allí Thomás era lo suficiente confiable para acceder a dicho trato.

\- Lo que sea, quiero que Fang venga con nosotros – exigió apresuradamente Draco, jamás lo diría, pero si la sangre sucia en su casa estaba con ellos estaría más aliviado, aun así, mientras más seguridad mucho mejor.

\- Bien, solo les diré que es un cobarde – advirtió Hagrid luego de dar media vuelta y escuchar al can gemir lastimosamente.

Durante los siguientes 10 o tal vez 15 minutos solo podía escuchar las constantes quejas de Draco mientras alumbraba con la lampara. El otro Slytherin estaba un poco más apartado en su retaguardia retrasándose ocasionalmente cuando recogía muestras de plantas, algunas ramas de árboles, hojas, entre otras cosas. Poco después luego de encontrar un camino agosto como por décima vez Fang repentinamente se quedó estático mientras gruñía a una figura encapuchada de negro cerca de ellos junto a lo que parecía ser un caballo blanco tumbado de lado junto al encapuchado. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza comenzó a palpitar, había sentido un dolor similar en algunas ocasiones dentro del castillo, cuando pasaba el dolor parecía originarse desde su cicatriz, el ardor junto al dolor podría llegar a ser más dolorosos de lo que le gustaría.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo confuso y rápido. Cuando la misteriosa figura los notó y dirigió su mirada lo único que pudo ver de su rostro fue la parte inferior de su cara completamente oscura y con el mismo liquido plateado viscoso deslizándose de la boca. En ese preciso momento entendió que el caballo en realidad era un unicornio, el mismo que Hagrid buscaba, pero lo más importante era que el agresor de los caballos era la misma que les rugía. Draco grito y huyó asustado junto a Fang dejándolo a su suerte, él retrocedió mientras podía ver como la figura encapuchada parecía deslizarse en el aire a medida que se acercaba. También se había asustado cuando cayó al suelo mientras se alejaba lenta y cuidadosamente, retrocediendo de espalda, pero gracias a su mala suerte tropezó con una de las muchas raíces del lugar, cuando eso paso pensaba que moriría, pero entonces junto a los aullidos ocasionales un sonido completamente nuevo se acercó.

Fue como una especie de silbido cada vez más claro, cada vez más cerca, algo sobre su cabeza mientras parecía girar, algo oscuro y reluciente. Lo siguiente que paso después fue más extraño aun, cuando el objeto redondo paso sobre su cabeza y estuvo en medio de él y el encapuchado algo pació explotar juntamente en medio de ambos para cegarlo completamente, estuvo así por unos minutos escuchando el sonido de explosiones, el gemido de los árboles siendo destrozados o el crujido de la tierra. Para cuando logro recuperar su visión lo suficiente para ver qué había pasado, el culpable de su ceguera se había atenuado lo suficiente para por ver que era esa cosa extraña y brillante flotando frente a él, parecía una especie de esfera brillante pero hubo algo que reconoció en ella, fueron los extraños patrones de letras y números que creaban una especie de disco flotante, los mismo que en aquella ocasión cuando el Troll estaba en los pasillos del castillo, pronto la esfera brillante se desvaneció y fue entonces cuando pudo ver al hombre mitad bestia de color azul. Y en otro lado estaba Thomás mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol recuperando el aliento.

\- Harry Potter, debes huir – dijo el hombre caballo mientras se acercaba al chico lentamente – muchas criaturas te conoces, el bosque no es seguro en este momento… en especial para ti.

\- Pero… ¿Qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste? – pregunto Harry aun confundido por lo que había pasado.

\- Un ser monstruoso, matar un unicornio es un crimen atroz – dijo el hombre bestia dirigiendo su mirada al cadáver del unicornio por un momento – beber su sangre te mantendrá vivo, aunque estés al borde de la muerte pro a un precio muy alto. Se trata de algo tan que desde el momento que la sangre toco tus labios tendrás media vida… una vida maldita.

\- ¿Quién querría algo así? – pregunto Harry preocupado pero intrigado al mismo tiempo.

\- Piénsalo, si me preguntas a mí, se de alguien lo suficientemente desesperado para intentarlo, a fin de cuentas, creo que también planea matarte algún día – dijo Thomás acercándose a ellos.

\- Esperen, ¿Quieren decir que la persona que bebía su sangre era… Voldemort? – pregunto Harry mirando el unicornio muerto, pero finalmente comenzando a entender algunas cosas.

\- ¿Saben que ocultan en tu escuela en este momento, niños? – pregunto el hombre bestia como si también supiera el secreto.

\- Piedra filosofal, a estas alturas dudo que sea confidencial – respondió Thomás al extraño – Un amigo estaba investigando durante meces sobre ello, no fue tan difícil para mí descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta.

Harry no lo diría, pero estaba bastante sorprendido, les había llevado mucho tiempo entender algo sobre la piedra, pero el Slytherin sabia más de la cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó algo más acercándose, una luz como las de una lampara de aceité y el ladrido de un perro para después escuchar la voz de Hermione, enseguida supo que se trataba de Hagrid y los demás.

\- Hola, Firenze. Veo que ya has conocido a nuestro Harry Potter y Thomás Smith – dijo Hagrid saludando al hombre bestia, un centauro de la zona y viejo amigo - ¿Todo bien, muchachos?

Harry solo pudo asentir con su cabeza en seña de afirmación a Hagrid, estaba más que aliviado por la presencia de alguien conocido y confiable en el lugar más allá de otro niño.

\- Harry Potter – dijo Firenze llamando la atención del niño que vivió – ya estás seguro, ahora debo irme, buena suerte. – después de eso el centauro se alejó mientras desaparecía en la distancia como un fantasma

Mientras caminaba para salir del bosque todos estaba relativamente callados, como si se encontraran en acuerdo mutuo y no hablar de lo que había pasado, no los culpaba, nadie quería seguir un segundo más en el espeluznante bosque, pero Hermione siendo tan curiosa como era rompió el silencio preguntándole por los hechos, incluso Malfoy parecía interesado, no le quedo más opción que decirles lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, aunque no hubiese mucho que contar.

\- …y después que pude recuperar mi visión – finalizo Harry contando los hechos lo mejor que pudo, podía ver la expresión confundida de sus amigos, era normal, ni siquiera él mismo supo con exactitud lo que había pasado más allá de tener la sospechas de que el centauro lo había salvado combatiendo esa cosa.

\- Entonces… si estabas segado y Thomas estaba contigo ¿Qué paso exactamente? – pregunto Hermione al Slytherin moreno quien parecía pensativo mientras seguía tomando muestras de cualquier cosa al azar.

\- También tengo curiosidad – dijo Hagrid mientras se agachaba para cruzar por debajo de algunas ramas.

\- Bueno no se mucho, solo me di cuenta que de un momento a otro ya no estaban, trate de buscarlos por cualquier lugar, pero si buscaba a ciegas solo acabaría perdiéndome igual que ellos – dijo Thomás con un encogimiento de hombros – afortunadamente vi su lampara desde la distancia y ya que somos los únicos en el bosque supuse que era uno de los dos grupos. Luego escuche un agudo y femenino grito, tal vez de una criatura humanoide como el centauro, una chica supongo, lo importante es que poco después pude ver como Malfoy huía a la distancia, parecía asustado de algo y fue en ese momento cuando vi al unicornio muerto con la sombra sobre caballo, sabía que era peligroso por lo que trate de buscar cualquier ayuda en silencio, afortunadamente el centauro apareció y lucho contra eso por desgracia lo mejor que pude hacer pue lanzar algunos hechizos básicos de fuego sin mucho existo, nada extraordinario. – finalizo Thomas el relato.

\- De todos modos ¿Para qué son todas esas cosas? – pregunto Ron hablando por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido.

Solo es un pasatiempo, suelo coleccionar cosas con mi padre, en realidad no tengo un uso para nada de estos, solo lo use como distracción y distraerme de este espantoso bosque, de hecho, creo que acabare desechado todo esto en algún momento próximo.

Harry solo pudo darles una mirada a sus amigos, este chico de verdad era extraño, bueno eso no era su problema, prioridad era salir del bosque vivo, luego compartiría con sus amigos lo que pensaba sobre la piedra.

* * *

Las cosas habían salido bien… más o menos. Había logrado ingresar al bosque… otra vez. Admitía que estaba inquieto la noche anterior pero luego de planear durante días pudo salirse con la suya, ¿lo mejor de todo? Se sentía tan satisfecho con el curso de acción tomado que a la mañana siguiente durante los primeros exámenes finales tomo las pruebas sin presiones. Pero su mayor botín era el pergamino enrollado en su cinturón, una maravilla sencilla pero muy práctica, la cosa le permitía almacenar y guardar cosas como una caja espacial, una maravilla de ingeniería mágica a base de runa, intelecto e ingenio, se sentía ampliamente satisfecho con su desarrollo hasta el momento.

Luego de salir des bosque prohibido camino por los terrenos del castillo con un paso suave y tranquilo, se podría decir que estaba disfrutando de su caminata, de momento sus únicas inquietudes eran las repercusiones que tomaría Quirrell, pero sospechaba que no se arriesgaría más de la cuanta luego de ser apaleado.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, su siguiente acción fue tomar un desayuno a base de huevos, tocino junto con unas tostadas y jugo de melocotón para variar. La tranquilidad era algo bueno, pero como todo en la vida todo lo bueno era corto, lejos de ser duradero, que lastima.

\- Buenos días, Thomás, Srta. Greengrass – dijo Anthony Goldstein acompañado de Padma mientras se agrupaban en el comedor junto a Daphne. - ¿Alguna novedad?

\- ¿Fuera de las lesiones del profesor de defensa? – preguntó retóricamente la niña de Slytherin alzando una de sus cejas mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té – dudo tal cosa.

En efecto en la mesa de los profesores Quirrell sobresaltaba no solo por sus extrañas ropas o su poco estilo de modas, casi todos estaban comentando sobre sus repentinas lesiones. El maestro tenía una mano vendada y algunos moretones en la parte del rostro, nada mal para los daños que originalmente recibió.

Ellos conversaron un poco sobre sus vacaciones de navidad, aunque no hubiese regalos o cualquier clase de presentes ya que aún no están completamente seguros de cualquier amistad, pero si estaban en buenos términos por así decirlo.

\- Atención a todos – se pudo escuchar la voz de Dumbledore por todo el salón, silenciando a casi todos en el instante – gracias. Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Como todos sabrán los duelos están estrictamente prohibidos, sobre todo para los primeros años, sin embargo, nuestro actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ha transmitido su preocupación por los peligros fuera de los muros del castillo, por tal razón se organizará un proyecto extracurricular en nuestro calendario valido solo para 1er. a 4to. año por motivos de temporada de evaluación. Cabe decir que esta prueba extracurricular es opcional, pero para aquellos que sean más intrépidos sepan que serán recompensados con algunos premios de los cuales le informara su profesor, para cualquier información consulten con los maestros y su profesor de defensa, que el desayudo sea de buen provecho para todos – finalizo el director viviéndose a sentar en la cilla central entre el personal del castillo.

Como si el breve pero interesante anuncio del director fuese algún tipo de detonante en seguida todos los alumnos comenzaron a comentar dicha noticia, esto sin duda era algo nuevo, totalmente fuera de lugar entre todo lo que conocía, es decir esperaría algo así para el 4to. año o superior, incluso dentro de un tiempo en el futuro cuando las cosas comenzaran a irse por el caño, no durante su primer año. Esta era una de las principales razones por la cual debía permanecer como un pasivo, mientras cambiara a un modo de pasivo a uno activo este tipo de cosas tendrían lugar como consecuencia, cambios que podrían alterar toda la línea principal, pero por otro lado la línea canónica ya estaba seriamente comprometida debido a las fluctuaciones que causaba su existencia, si algo sabia con seguridad era una cosa, con cada segundo que continuara respirando más cambios tendrían a lugar.

Sin embargo, en su defensa no tenia la culpa del todo, debido a dichas fluctuaciones pudo comprobar algo, los hechos no eran tan grandes, pero eran una serie de combinaciones que cambiaban completamente el resultado. Aun recordaba lo ocurrido en el bosque hace unos días, y si era sincero consigo mismo fue algo que le preocupó, la mera suerte ya no garantizaba la seguridad de esos tontos, no el genio de Hermione, la suerte o la preparación que usualmente tenían, no, las cosas habían evolucionado a algo más complejo y delicado. Desde el principio se había comprometido para intervenir lo menor posible, pensaba que incluso con las pocas interacciones fuera de Potter las cosas continuarían lo más fiel posible al curso de acción lineal, se había mezclado con personajes completamente ajenos y sus actos fueron cubiertos tanto como pudo, pero al final hubo algo que no pudo evitar, tal vez el causante de todos los cambios notables… su interacción con el cerebro de todo el futuro, Hermione Granger.

Por más que pudiera convencerse a si mismo eso no cambiaba los hechos, pero por más que trato no pudo evitarlo, se había dejado llevar y permaneció demasiado confiado en su zona de confort, ajeno de que su zona cada vez era mas abierta, permitiendo la entrada a otros individuos, cometió un error, uno que sin duda podría ser el final de todos, porque al momento de interactuar con la chica por extensión lo había hecho con el niño fantasía y ese era el problema.

Solo esperaba que sus errores no sean la ruina de todos o desde ese momento estarían condenados.

* * *

Una vez mas agradezco su paciencia y si ha continuado hasta aquí seguramente habrá notado la cantidad de huecos entre las percepciones de tiempo. Aunque cueste creer sepa que son intencionales, ellos tienen un propósito y serán revelados en su momento, solo sea paciente, a fin de cuentas, dicen que es una virtud.

Para aquellos que estén acostumbrados al clásico Modus Operandi de los personajes y esperaban que el protagonista fuera igual; niño sin talento, totalmente impresionable, indefenso casi en cualquier situación que le impida usar magia, (lo cual es muy fácil si somos sinceros) siento decepcionarlos.

Quiero recalcar que no estamos tratando directamente con un niño normal, si existiera algún tipo de calificativo para describirlo este tipo sería un semi-adulto.

P: ¿Por qué molestarse con todo eso del ejército y demás cuando puedo desarrollar mas lo que ya sabemos de la franquicia?

R: Puede que no sea una razón lo suficientemente sólida, pero quiero darle atributos que lo hagan calificado, mi objetivo no es convertirlo en una versión de Gary Stu o Chuck Norris, eso ultimo seria demasiado, como tal en esta historia habrá un numero de personas que podrán patearle el trasero si de un momento a otro sustituye a Voldemort, (ustedes entienden) por eso existe el uso de la expansión y ¿Qué mejor idea de usar la milicia idealizada? Allí enderezan a cualquiera sin importan cual rebelde la persona resulte ser, con el tiempo suficiente ese problema es tratable.

Hey ¿Qué pasa con darle magia a su familia?

Pregunta clave, para aquellos que también se hagan esa pregunta les responderé con otra.

¿De verdad creen que un nacido de Muggles pueda sobrevivir en Slytherin? ¿estás seguro/a? pues piénsalo otra vez, ¿recuerdan el efecto mariposa? Si ya era difícil para alguien en esa situación con la línea de tiempo original lo será menos ahora.

Esto se trata de lo que alguien como nosotros (usted y yo) aria en dicha situación sin causar la ruina, les diré que clasificarlo en el nido de las serpientes fue algo meditado, muy meditado pues si tenemos en cuanta que para guardar un secreto la mejor opción es que no llegue a un segundo esto lo convertiría en alguien sumamente meticuloso porque si alguien sabe el futuro quiera o no aprovechara dicho conocimiento.

P: ¿Qué planea Quirrell?

R: Solo diré que el vampiro es sumamente desconfiado de cualquiera que pueda lanzar un hechizo de fuego, su experiencia en el bosque esta lejos de ser un momento agradable.

P: ¿Magia sin varita en un primer año, de verdad?

R: Creo que la mitad de esa pregunta ya esta respondida con otra más arriba, pero sepa algo, la fuente de magia no es la misma que los magos y eso abre muchas puestas para explotar.

P: ¿Por qué no revelas cuales son estos "misterios"?

R: Muy bien, es fácil, nada complicado en sí. Se trata de magia producto de algún rígido método de implementación, si las reglas para aplicarse esta magia son inestables probablemente acabara mal y peor… si logra altearse como alguna interrupción, digamos que los danos podrían variar dependiendo el funcionamiento de esta "hechizo" pero los resultados sin duda son malos para el usuario.

La magia producida por esta energía y NO de un núcleo mágico es denominada como misterio, no por su naturaleza misteriosa (no en su totalidad) pero si por cómo se genera, por ejemplo, tomemos una bola de fuego, para poder lanzar este misterio a otro es necesario tener en cuanta unas cosas.

¿Qué es el fuego?

Como darle forma.

¿Por qué el fuego quema?

¿Cómo funciona?

Desplazamiento, velocidad, detonación, etc…

¿Me doy a entender? Para el más básico de los misterios hay que tener en cuenta el más mínimo factor, aquí no hay una herramienta que genere la magia porque la magia viene desde dentro.

Sin embargo, tengo en cuenta de que no lo puedo volver superpoderoso capaz de barrer con un ejército él solo, nadie es intocable y Thomás no es diferente en ese sentido, solo es un poco mas complicado en su caso por lo cuidadoso que es y su naturaleza extraterrestre… si, no está viendo cosas, si nos vamos a lo técnico Thomás es un extraterrestre para el universo en que se desarrolla la saga.

Para finalizar, tenga una cosa… hay una teoría que dice que el universo siempre tiene algún método para tratar con los errores, ¿Cuál? Eso está lejos de mí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo ridículamente exacto que es el universo estoy tentado a creerlo.

GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA.


	8. Eventos pasados

Tenía que admitirlo, Quirrell demostró ser más cuidadoso de lo que inicialmente esperaba, el bastardo tenía una manera efectiva de investigar sin afanarse mucho. Este "proyecto extracurricular" no era más que una cortina de humo para encubrir su investigación y descubrir al culpable del asalto en el bosque prohibido cuando estaba "castigado" junto al elenco de la trama principal. Dado que no podía espiar a cada estudiante por su amplio número o lograrlo sin revelarse a sí mismo cuando en cada oportunidad estaría rodeado de muchos pares de ojos por lo que el mejor curso de acción era "incentivar" los estudiantes para una especie de prueba similar a un examen constituido de varias partes, de esa manera si el individuo no conseguía llenar las expectativas el siguiente nivel se encargaría de obligarlo a ir más allá de su rendimiento o por lo menos esa era la idea central. Su movimiento sería notable si al mismo tiempo no fuera tan evidente, a estas alturas no esperaba que la línea de tiempo resultara igual que la original sin importar cuantas cosas hiciera, dicha acción estaba fuera de sus posibilidades e incluso si las cosas comenzaran a encajar a la perfección, buscar tal resultado era imposible.

Quirrell tenía una idea del grado de amenaza que representaba, su enfrentamiento con el vampiro fue mucho más revelador de lo que esperaba, para ambos, y por tal razón podía ver como su plan para descubrir su identidad era lo que necesitaba y ajustarse a dicha variable. En lo personal no creía que cualquier método en dicho plan pudiera ponerlo en evidencia porque para ello primero debería participar y dado que desde el principio todo el plan era totalmente opcional no quedaría comprometido si declinaba dicha invitación, sabía que ya lo estaba bajo su radar por culpa del Troll pues dudaba que incluso si no se tratara de él Quirrell podría ser engañado, mucho menos el parásito que vivía de su existencia, pero como decía un viejo refrán, "dos cabezas son mejores que una" y por tal razón su presencia en ambos eventos era motivo de sospecha, tras pensarlo con mayor profundidad su mayor desventaja en el asunto era su mejor carta, en su afán para experimentar, la curiosidad y los viejos hábitos de profesión consiguieron cierta notoriedad entre el personal del castillo, no estaba en su programación ser inepto y jamás lo sería, por ello, quienes ponían más atención fácilmente podrían notar su dominio en la agenda escolar, no había un solo hechizo hasta el momento en el programa educativo de su año en el que mostrara deficiencia, la única razón por la cual no era acusado como la segunda llegada de Merlín era por su cuidado al asegurarse de jamás ser el primero en dominar la hechicería transmitida por los maestros .

Dicha atención ya era tomada por Germione Granger o cualquier otro, eso sí, mostrar públicamente su dominio y retardar su propio progreso eran cosas muy diferentes, era como un concurso donde todos tenían que llegar al otro lado de la meta solo que en su caso ya había completado todo el asunto mucho antes de que el concurso iniciara pero al momento de participar junto a la multitud se aseguraba de estar entre uno de los primeros cuatro lugares independientemente del cambio de rostros en las posiciones unos escalones más arriba, de hecho, si realmente fuera una competencia, el único con los puntos necesarios seria él al mantener su posición entre los primeros de manera estable mientras que todos los demás luchaban con uñas y dientes entre ellos para cumplir con el mínimo de los requisitos, nada personal, simplemente así era la vida.

De todos modos, ya que estuvo presente en ambos escenarios, primero el Troll y luego el bosque, era sospechoso, irónicamente el único factor comprometedor era su único motivo para tener más cuidado, tener la suficiente preparación involucraba estar mucho más presente y dado que tenía la estima del personal por su arduo trabajo era más que comprensible y razonable la idea de ser alguien adecuado en la hechicería, al contrario de sus compañeros él no necesitaba toda esa basura de movimientos en la muñeca, la pronunciación claramente tenía poder, su magia podía ignorar los patéticos y desesperados intentos para lograr efectos notorios, era efectiva y estaba bien con eso. Para empeorar las cosas un poco más, estaba el rumor de su dominio en la magia no verbal, algunas personas eran más detallistas que otras y habían notado en raras ocasiones una que otra cosa mágica como una pequeña llama, unas chispas en su cuerpo o como siempre parecía estar en una temperatura agradable. En su defensa no esperaba que alguien le prestara tanta atención a un simple nacido de Muggles o cualquier Slytherin sangre sucia, los de su propia casa preferían evitarlo por cuestiones culturales y el resto del alumnado lo hacía por el color de su corbata, era ganar/ganar, pero una vez más, no podía controlarlo todo y los detalles más pequeños eran el causante de su molestia.

Admitía su falta de cuidado, pero aun con todo eso no había pruebas lo suficientemente sólidas para incriminarlo, nadie podría probarle nada a nadie porque al final independientemente de la situación o los chismes todo dependía de su propia persona, él era quien decidía si hacer magia o no.

El profesor podría tomarlo como un posible sospechoso, pero sus credenciales estaban presentes para respaldarlo y si alguien de hecho intentaba rastrear los hechizos de su varita encontraría que a pesar de tener rastros presentes la evidencia critica estaba lejos de ser reciente.

_\- Como amo estos caminos espirituales en mi cuerpo, dudo que en un futuro inmediato pueda lograr tener mejor ventaja que esta. –_ pensó Thomás mientras tomaba asiento en una de las torres del castillo disfrutando la puesta de sol y la agradable vista del paisaje envuelto en un espléndido atardecer, apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados que posaban sobre el borde de las murallas.

Dado que no le interesaba cualquier premio de parte del villano en cubierto o su prueba extracurricular prefería gastar dicho tiempo en algo que últimamente no podía, disfrutar de la vista en el paisaje y la abundante de naturaleza. Siempre le gustaron este tipo de cosas, en vida y después de su… llegada a este plano de la existencia, era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba con cariño, donde podía encontrar cierto margen de paz y ser libre.

Allí, mientras contemplaba el maravilloso escenario natural frente a él recordó unas cuantas cosas de su pasado, algo que nunca pudo superar y que lo atormento toda su vida, era en esos cortos periodos de tiempo donde de una manera u otra por alguna razón de la vida sus pensamientos lo llevarían al tren de los recuerdos, para recrear el rostro de una persona que nunca pudo olvidar pero más allá de vivir con la melancolía y el sentimiento de rechazo, perdida e insatisfacción era algo anclado con aquella persona que lo marcó con el deseo que nunca sería cumplido.

Una y otra vez siempre sufrió la pérdida de cualquier esperanza en ese ámbito, todas y cada una de ellas rechazaron lo que difícilmente alguien entregaría, lo que él ofreció, lo único que podía dar con plenitud, devoción, voto y fidelidad, pero por razones que sospechaba jamás consiguió nada autentico. Más allá de un corazón mallugado, lleno de heridas sangrantes y vendas desgastadas su único soporte para el consuelo emocional era el impulso del mérito, era el tipo de persona que prefería silenciar el dolor emocional con el trabajo hasta no poder más pero incluso con todo eso no podía desprenderse de su molestia, temía hacerlo, temía cambiar y olvidar quien era, porque en el momento que cambiara… no podía olvidarla sin importar que, era un deseo masoquista, quería recordar aquella persona que le causaba dolor, no quería admitir que esa molestia se quedaría en su corazón para siempre… no quería olvidar aquellos tiempos de ternura infantil grabados en lo más profundo de su alma y mucho menos el rostro de aquella quien fue el catalizador de su amargura, la razón por la cual evitaba las personas, el principal motivo por el cual jamás esperaría algo mutuo con el sexo opuesto.

_Yo jamás te amare_

Esas fueron las palabras que escucho una y otra vez, con el tiempo de alguna manera se fue acostumbrando a ellas y en algún momento de su vida solo significaban un conjunto de palabras sin valor, las típicas que una persona usaría para tener alguna conversación irrelevante, se rindió a perseguir el amor, pero irónicamente en lo más profundo de él la verdad estaba en conflicto pues anhelaba ser amado, todo un dilema interior…

A pesar de su relación con Alicia, ella solo fue una compañera conveniente y su unión se debió más a los aspectos de ganancia, él fue un joven prometedor con un futuro brillante y ella una profesional adinerada en pleno ascenso, muchos pensaría que su amistad de por sí ya era cuestionable y no se equivocaron, la diferencia de estatus social era más que evidente entre ellos, la única razón por la cual su futura familia para aquel entonces podía tolerar la unión era por su efectividad en lo que hacía. Dudaba que alguien más pudiera convertir unos cuantos miles de dólares en un par de millones de manera honesta en solo una semana, pero él sí pudo lograr dicha hazaña, todo gracias a un buen enfoque, buena administración, un significativo aumento en los empleados para subir la moral y el rendimiento, pero lo más importante… una buena oportunidad.

De esa manera sin importar cuan disgustada estuviera la familia de su prometida contra él (tanto como para llegar al extremo de perjudicarlo) no podían negar los resultados, incluso si les asignaban proyectos fallidos o le saboteaban cualquier negocio, la efectividad era un punto importante en su método y la clientela debería ser estratégica, una buena cantidad y una amplia taza de consumidores podrían ser un salvavidas milagroso para cualquier pequeño impulso que podría separar el éxito del fracaso, como tal, siempre se aseguró de que todo marchara en completo orden, sin importar que debía sudar como el resto de sus empleados o quedarse solo en el trabajo cada día hasta el amanecer sin ningún descanso, era un fanático del perfeccionismo y siempre lo seria.

Pero… incluso todo eso no podía comprar el verdadero aprecio, nada podía igualarse a los sentimientos genuinos, aquellos que eran verdaderos y fuera de toda mezquindad, las emociones negativas tenían poder, pero estas solo eran fugaces en comparación con las positivas, aunque menos apasionadas tenían la ventaja de ser duraderas, aquellas que con el tiempo estaban bajo una completa metamorfosis y que al final podían ser más fuerte que cualquier odio. Por desgracia nunca pudo encontrar una chica que le favoreciera en ese ámbito y si existió jamás se dio cuenta…

\- Smith – dijo una vos que se acercaba – estoy aquí como acordamos.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios recuerdos que por un momento había olvidado el pequeño acuerdo con su informante sobre algunas actividades recientes. Siempre era bueno estar al tanto de todo y como preferencia el trabajo debía ser asignado a alguien completamente ajeno del propósito, alguien del cual no pudiese ser involucrado, alguien con buenas conexiones y un buen ojo crítico, alguien como por ejemplo; el muchacho junto a él. El chico era de su altura, delgado y por lo que podía ver, construido débilmente, tenía cabello rubio, ojos cafés y rasgos delgados, pero no lo suficiente para ser llamativos.

\- Confió en que hallas tomado precauciones, nuestra charla deber ser lo suficientemente discreta de cualquier extraño – dijo Thomás tras enfocarse en las firmas mágicas en el lugar para asegurarse que ciertas personas no estuvieran espiando bajo una capa invisible, afortunadamente parecía que el chico era lo suficientemente cuidadoso para entender algunos términos. – ven, contempla el paisaje, te aseguro que es algo único.

El chico no cuestionó su petición y ambos vieron el atardecer, disfrutaron de una atmósfera tranquila fuera de la cacofonía en el gran comedor o los lugares más poblados del castillo. Si el muchacho tenía una preferencia por la tranquilidad o el silencio no lo sabría pues el ambiente era lo suficiente cálido para una escapada fuera del estrés.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí? ¿hubo algo que llamo la atención en estas clases del profesor Quirrell? – preguntó Thomás aun con la mirada en el horizonte.

\- No mucho, lo único de verdadero interés fueron algunas cosas de segundo año, pero eso solo era la parte técnica, la verdadera magia iniciara en la segunda o tercera clase, por el momento el profesor solo se dedica a dar conferencias y un montón de preguntas un tanto extrañas. Por otro lado, no muchos están interesados en esto y como era de esperar los participantes son pocos, en su mayoría quienes muestran más potencial son los de sangre pura pues están más relacionados al tema. – dijo el chico de manera resumida y contando algunas curiosidades en cuestión.

\- Háblame de estas preguntas extrañas… quiero saber cuáles son y una opinión sincera de tu parte, no importa lo que pienses cada pequeño detalle cuenta. – no era nada de lo que esperaría, al bloquear la participación de los años más experimentados el número de interesados en la lección de entrada serian pocos en comparación a una participación mucho más abierta, otro factor clave era el interés, dado que la mayoría de los interesados ya estaban relacionados con la magia antes de Hogwarts la muestra de cualquier magia equivalente a un segundo año era de bajo y los de dicho año o superior que estaban familiarizados con dicha magia mostraban mucho menos interés, por lo que independientemente de la enseñanza segundo apenas mostraría participación. Terco a cuarto que era el límite, ellos no estarían interesados en cualquier truco que ya sabían, para ellos solo eran pequeños trucos de iniciados, por lo tanto, estas prácticas educativas estaban dirigidas principalmente a los primeros años.

\- ¿De verdad te interesa los desvaríos de alguien que teme a su propia sombra? Pensé que estabas más interesado en lo que mostrarían los años por delante, sinceramente, es mejor preguntarle a uno de ellos y con suerte aprenderás algo más útil – dijo el chico con un ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su… empleador, normalmente no estaría haciendo este tipo de cosas pero dado que la paga era más que aceptable no le molestaría participar, por un lado tenía el oro de su empleador y por otro las enseñanzas que si valía la pena con un tercer o cuarto año, de esa manera ganaba algo en ambas tareas.

\- Vamos, Nott. Sabes cómo funciona esto – dijo Thomás usando el nombre de su "empleado" por primera vez en la conversación. Si, Nott no era ni de cerca tan bueno como Snape o el difunto Regulus Black pero entre todos en esta generación era quien tenía más potencial según la línea de tiempo canónica, como tal no cuestionaría sus métodos o su eficacia en algo que debía permanecer en un misterio total para todos fuera del acuerdo – todos ganamos con este método, te infiltras en la clase como un participante ansioso por aprender mientras recopilas toda la información posible y de camino pagas por el conocimiento real, los años por delante no rechazaran la lección cuando hay lucro por medio, sobre todo cuando solo enseñan algo que les aburre pero para un primer año es valioso, míralo así, es como un viejo refrán.

\- La basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro – dijo Nott en sus pensamientos como si recordara algún acontecimiento de importación en su vida – no cuestiono el método o nuestra asociación, pero dicha tarea es un poco…

\- ¿Anticlimática? Lo sé, pero son los pequeños detalles en la vida que reúnen las condiciones para el Jaque – respondió Thomás con un encogimiento de hombros – la vida es como una bola de nieve y en el momento menos esperado la gente corre para escapar de la avalancha.

\- ¿Experiencia personal o solo es otra frase Muggle? – pregunto con un bufido el Slytherin.

\- Diré… un poco de ambas – dijo tras sentir una firma extrañamente familiar a la de Theodore Nott por un momento. ¿Acaso estaría imaginando cosas? De todos modos no tomaría tal cosa como algo preocupante, dado que el castillo era como una enorme máquina que desprendía la energía de todos sus estudiantes en una pequeña cantidad podría deberse a ello que por un momento su sentido de radar localizo un duplicado del chico, eso podría explicar cómo esa segunda fuente parecía estar mucho más refinada en comparación a su homologo, luego de apartar su mirada del punto donde registró dicha anomalía volvió a centrarse en el otro Slytherin a su lado.

\- Bueno si tanto te interesa…

Con eso el chico comenzó a contarle como la clase consistía; en su mayoría entre los primeros años con algún segundo año o dos que a menudo participaban como ayudante del maestro en sus ejemplos. Quienes formaban el mayor número principalmente eran mestizos e hijos de Muggles y ocasionalmente algún sangre pura como Nott, pocos estaban realmente motivados por la clase, era de esperar pues quienes formaban el mayor número era los Gryffindors quienes solo estaban allí por mera curiosidad, otros como los Ravenclaw decidieron ir por la oportunidad que representaba recibir educación de segundo año o superior pero hasta el momento no llenaban sus expectativas, los únicos dos participantes de Hafflepuff consistían en un solo par formados por Ernest Macmillan de primer año y sorprendentemente Cedric Diggory de tercero, según la información el veterano de la casa del tejón parecía buscar un poco de experiencia de alguien con la fama de estar fuera de Gran Bretaña mientras que el novato de primer año fue por una petición de Hannah Abbott, quien regularmente intercambiaba ranas de chocolate con el muchacho.

Sin embargo, el participante más notorio fue Harry Potter y sus amigos, nuevamente era algo improvisto pues solo involucraba el riesgo de incrementar el fracaso en el evento del espejo, si Potter comprometía su capacidad dudaba que las cosas fueran remotamente cercana a los eventos originales, en secreto tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara con algunas lesiones menores como máximo y después Quirrell se convertiría en cenizas pero como había pasado originalmente, pero si sabía contar era mejor no esperar el dichoso evento, al final, que Potter se preparara era lo mejor que podía hacer ante la amenaza a llegar y si sus amigos resultaban obtener algo de pulido mucho mejor.

En cuanto a las preguntas; parecía que Quirrell tomó la falta en el fondo de su corazón ,aun o sabía qué tipo de hechicería habría usado para minimizar los daños a unos cuantos cortes, incluso el brozo que casi cortó funcionaba con complicaciones pero dicho brazo debió quedar inutilizado, cuando cortó en el miembro si bien el daño no fue mortal si fue suficiente para quedar inútil pero ya sean los múltiples rituales o la regeneración natural de un ser tan fantástico, aparentemente era suficiente para recuperarse de dicha gravedad. Uno de los requisitos en la enseñanza impartidas por él era hacer preguntas sutiles en diferentes escenarios donde la persona se involucraba en una lucha o permanecía como observador, en dicho caso el estudiante tendría que explicar el escenario ficticio y explicar cada cosa ocurrida.

Había pruebas de habilidad, conocimiento rudimentario y como cualquier otra escuela en el planeta, exposición.

Nada mal, nada mal… muy astuto, chupa sangre.

También estaban estos premios para quienes quedaran en mejor posición a final de las pruebas; un tomo de Cuarto año, unos pocos Galeones de Oro y unas túnicas de gala completamente nuevas patrocinadas por Madam Malkin con algún descuento en la próxima compra, toda una ganga.

Quirrell parecía enfocarse más en los primeros años alegando que ellos eran los más inexpertos, en especial en el grupo de Potter, lo cual tenía sentido pero al mismo tiempo también parecía desenfocado eso podría ser parte de su acto o las heridas eran dificies de ignorar, solo esperaba que el vampiro sufriera de parálisis y no que estuviese en comunicación constante con Voldemort, el sujeto en este punto apenas debía tener fuerzas para hablar y si el megalómano estaba en comunicación constante con su barco este sin duda alguna está totalmente alerta para no invocar la ira de su señor.

\- …eso es todo lo que tengo por el momento. ¿Hay algo más que te interese? – finalizó Nott luego de masajear su cuello por el estrés. Era precisamente por ese tipo de cosas que prefería vivir a su modo, pensaba que Smith sería igual que otra sangre sucia pero el bastardo parecía encajar bastante bien en la caza de Salazar, de hecho, si no conociera mejor la situación se atrevería a decir que el Muggle parecía una sangre pura o tal vez un mestizo, como daba vueltas el mundo.

Por el momento estoy bien con dicha información, no es mucha pero tampoco tengo quejas… de hecho hice bien en pensar en alguien como tú para este pequeño… trabajo.

\- Quiero preguntar algo – dijo Nott luego de un momento de silencio entre caballeros.

\- Espero que no sea algo indiscreto.

\- Todo lo contrario, solo es pura curiosidad – dijo, pero luego de ver el gesto de Smith con su mano indicando que continuara lazo su pregunta - ¿Qué planeas hacer con el profesor de defensa? Pude escuchar que en algunas ocasiones preguntaba por ti. ¿Sabes que dicha posición esta embrujada verdad? – dijo cruzando los brazos en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- No te preocupes por eso, pero si, se sobre ese absurdo rumor – dijo desestimando tal cosa con un gesto de su mano – lo que haré es cosa mía, pero descuida, te aseguro que no te perjudicara a ti o a otro, no directamente.

Con eso su tiempo de charla acabo mientras veía como Nott se alejaba y tras desaparecer por los corredores nuevamente dirigió su mirada al horizonte para encontrar un paisaje mucho más oscuro, la charla con Nott debió de llevar alrededor de una hora o tal vez un poco más, pero viéndole el lado bueno pudo tener información directa sin involucrase, hacer negocios con un personaje importante y contemplar el paisaje, en resumen, una tarde completamente agradable.

* * *

[Lunes 27 de Enero, Campo de Quidditch, Hogwarts, Escocia, Gran Bretaña]

Tercer partido de Quidditch

Ravenclaw VS Slytherin

Los días siguieron pasando, las clases iniciaban y finalizaban en un parpadeo, los estudiantes charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, los maestros continuaban con sus rutinas y el alumnado esperaba por un gran partido, lo usual en dichas fechas en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Estaba por iniciar el segundo de sus tres partido bajo el acuerdo con su casa, Ravenclaw era un equipo competente y se especializaba en la estrategia, metafóricamente hablando fue el único equipo durante el reinado de las serpientes en el deporte que fue una espina en el zapado (o las botas para el caso, realmente no estaba al pendiente de la moda mágica pues siempre vestía con su estilo cotidiano pero elegante característico de los humanos, ya sea por el gran ego de la humanidad o el sentido de vanidad, estaba agradecido por los pequeños toques en las industrias, gracias al cielo por los pequeños milagros) y como tal después de los tejones, los cuervos representaban la mayor amenaza en esta etapa, fíjese; uno pensaría que Hafflepuff al ser tan subestimado también lo sería en el deporte mágico pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, es cierto que Ravenclaw había sobrevivido durante los últimos años en las finales para disputar la copa pero eso se debía al esfuerzo combinado de las demás casas, cada equipo estaba consciente de la dinámica de los tejones, ellos eran demasiado escurridizos y estaban lleno de sorpresas, dejarlos ganar hasta acumular los puntos necesario para la final era suicidio deportivo, por eso incluso los leones quienes por lo general eran ampliamente conocidos por tener un halo en sus cabezas perdían la bondad y se lazaban sin piedad alguna cuando se trataba de Hafflepuff en el deporte.

Era como si el equipo de los leones fuera reemplazado por las serpientes, allí había golpes, empujones, intento de tirar a otro jugador de la escoba y faltas de todo tipo, pero incluso con cada dificultad el trabajo conjunto del equipo era sorprendente, fue era como una maquina bien engrasada y los integrantes representaban sus diferentes partes como las de un gran reloj, por eso eliminar al equipo de los tejones primero era como una especie de regla no escrita, de lo contrario ningún otro equipo tendía la mínima posibilidad.

Volviendo al equipo de los cuervos, cada uno de ellos estaba posicionado en sus respectivos lugares, listos para espera el silbatazo del árbitro y cuando este silbo el nudo de jugadores tras las diferentes pelotas se enrosco tratando de luchar por el dominio. A veces se sorprendía cuando el final del partido era marcado, siempre se preguntaba cómo es que ninguno de ellos lograba chocar de frente teniendo en cuentas el tipo d movimiento y el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

**\- Y así inicia el partido, en un frenesí incómodo y estrecho **– dijo la voz de una chicha unos años mayor que la narradora del primer partido meses atrás.

**\- Y que lo digas, H. La última vez pudimos presenciar un juego muy emocionante entre Gryffindor y Slytherin** – esta vez se escuchó la voz de un chico rondando la misma edad como segundo narrador.

**\- No hace falta decirlo, R. durante todo mi tiempo aquí nunca vi una manera tan singular para montar una escoba, esas locas acrobacias o un cambio tan sorpresivo, lo juro, todo mundo parecía pensar que Harry Potter se había tragado la Snich dorada, pero sorpresa, sorpresa. El novato de Slytherin se nos había adelantado a todos y resulto que el premio gordo estaba en su mano, a eso le llamo ganar con estilo.** – dijo el narrador conocido como H. – **y tras muchos gruñidos Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle, tengo curiosidad por la táctica que piensa usar Ravenclaw contra el equipo rival, recordemos que al año pasado fueron quienes disputaron la copa contra el mismo equipo y estuvieron bastante cerca de lograrlo.**

Independientemente de la aparente charla fascinante entre los comentaristas del partido su único papel radicaría en brindar apoyo al guardián quien casualmente estaba a su lado, la estrategia era simple, todo radicaba en usar las mejores aptitudes del equipo rival en su propia contar y obligarlos a mantenerse a la defensiva.

O al menos ese sería el mejor de los casos, la verdad era que pensaba que no contaban con tanta suerte, para ello cada miembro del equipo debería contar con una dosis de su Felix Felices en su torrente sanguíneo de antemano, dudaba que la misma estrategia pudiera funcionar sin importar cuan bajo camuflaje esta se esconda, no al menos de manera consecutiva en un equipo formado de potenciales genios mágicos.

Pero así como se caracterizaban por tener una mente ágil también eran igual de ineficientes cuando se trataba de estratagemas y actuación, por lo que hacer una variación de la estrategia no estaba tan fuera de lugar como implicaría el método original de primera mano y para afirmar dicho punto, de hecho, segundos después pudo ver como unos de los cazadores era noqueado luego de perder la Quaffle en su poder para luego impactar en una de las gradas después de que dos de su equipo hicieran una sorprendente combinación cambiando de rumbo en el último momento cuando estos tomaron el antebrazo del otro, como tal el cambio de dirección fue lo suficientemente bueno como para brindarle el impulso necesario a cada uno y salir disparado en una dirección completamente nueva.

El pobre chico del equipo de los cuervos por desgracia no contó con tanta suerte y al final el choque fue totalmente inevitable, con suerte optimista el chico se quedaría abajo durante unos minutos y podrían explotar la brecha de jugadores atacando por el lugar totalmente despejado, en resumen, no era precisamente el plan pero el equipo de las serpientes parecía bastante bueno cuando se trataba de adoptarse a la situación, de lo contrario la supervivencia de sus miembros fuese un fracaso rotundo.

**\- Amigo, eso definitivamente va a dejar una marca, no creo que nadie haya logrado embestir al público de esa manera anteriormente** – dijo la voz de H luego de silbar para expresar comprensión al imaginarse impactar el público de dicha manera – **recomiendo encarecidamente una inspección de la Sra. Pomfrey, ese chico definitivamente necesita tener más cuidado en un futuro si quiere seguir sobre una escoba.**

De hecho, luego del primer incidente con el público el equipo de los cuervos comenzó a tener una serie de inconvenientes debido a su terquedad, eso sí, en algún momento del partido parecían mucho más cautelosos cuando trataban de seguir las maniobras del equipo contrario siempre y cuando la pelota estuviera en manos de sus oponentes y estos utilizaran la plataforma como pista de obstáculos para minimizar el número en oposición, dicho sea esto con su impedimento al arrebatar la única cosa que les daría puntos su ventaja estaba estrictamente en su jugador más valioso, o al menos ese sería el caso si el buscador no se hubiera estampado contra una de las torres minutos antes.

Como respuesta el equipo de los plumíferos fue intercambiar sus miembros faltantes por los de la banca luego de pagar una pequeña pero significativa multa de tiempo impuesta por el árbitro y las reglas de juego. Si bien no era el método más elegante o refinado el resultado parecía funcionar tan bien como cualquier cosa positiva a la hora de brindar excelentes resultados y como ventaja adicional los cuervos fueron arrinconados contra la esquina en un desesperado frenesí por defender sus aros, esquivar las bolas de locura a toda velocidad y mantenerse igualados.

A diferencia de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw parecía ser un rival más complicado y de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para mantener el marcador en cero, todo un logro si tenía en cuesta la situación. Pero si realmente querían ganar su única esperanza era salir de esa jaula figurativa y pasar de pasivo a activos, tampoco es que se quejara con su inactividad, los leones sin duda fueron mucho más agresivos pero siendo realistas era difícil lograr salir de ese estancamiento.

Cuando llegó el momento él también participo en este pequeño "asedio" manteniendo aún más el cómodo margen de ventaja para `presionar más el equipo rival, el trabajo en equipo de los cuervos era bueno, sin duda tenían buena estrategia, o al menos la suficiente para mantener el partido neutral en su situación y durante las pocas veces que decidían atacar podrían tener alguna oportunidad, pero esteban tan metidos hasta el cuello en su papel por mantener una igualdad en el marcador que lograr cualquier punto era muy, muy difícil.

Por desgracia para el equipo azul, el silbatazo del árbitro se escuchó por todo el campo indicando el final prematuro del partido.

**\- Y así finaliza el partido de hoy damas y caballeros, luego de la captura de ****Terence Higg de la Snich dorada, el ganador nuevamente es Slytherin.**

* * *

Luego del partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin las cosas siguieron avanzando como de costumbre, Nott seguía dándole sus pequeños informes y tras pensarlo cuidadosamente decidió ingresar a la sala de los menesteres ubicada en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, se había asegura de estar absolutamente solo, fuera del radar y el campo visual de cualquier otro ser inteligente. Si de casualidad alguien con otra afiliación llegara a descubrir la existencia de dicha sala antes de que el trio dorado disponga de ella las consecuencias serían desastrosas. En lo personal le gustaría evitar dicha sala lo más posible, pero en el fondo de su mente había una pequeña voz interior que le advertía sobre Quirrell, de los peligros en el bosque y cada cosa peligrosa en este "mundo mágico" capaz de matarlo ante el más mínimo descuido.

Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba un lugar apartado fuera de todo que le permitiera pensar, organizarse y ajustarse a lo que vendrá en unos pocos meses, si no recordaba mal la pequeña orden formada por el trió de oro, aka/El ejercito de Dumbledore, solo consistía en un puñado de estudiantes que incluso con todo su entrenamiento secreto y una fortaleza a su disposición no pudieron mantener a raya el pequeño ejército invasor de unos cuantos cientos a lo sumo.

No quería pensar en el potencial desperdiciado dela defensa que brindaba Hogwarts, pero supuso que no fue todo mera incompetencia pues estaba es ese Armario evanescente; la maldita cosa prácticamente era una jodida puerta totalmente abierta para los más oportunos, con ese pequeño pero importantísimo agujero en las defensas mantener al grupo invasor era una causa perdida. Puede que los infiltrados por la brecha de oportunidad fueran unos pocos comparando el enorme caos, pero no había mejor estrategia que el sabotaje cuando todos estaban en su mayor momento de presión y ¡Bam! el inminente desastre era un hecho.

En el futuro debía encargarse de ese pequeño problema pues ese molesto armario era una espina en sus planes, a final de cuentas el castillo siguió operando de igual manera incluso con el férreo control de los Mortifagos y si era sincero consigo mismo aunque el castillo no significara nada para él más allá de cualquier otra escuela las oportunidades si lograban pesar en sus decisiones para el juicio, vamos, que difícilmente encontraría otro lugar en el que fuera aceptado de buena voluntad con todo tipo de conocimiento esperando a ser desentrañado y materiales listos para su uso, de hecho…

¿Por qué no iniciaba con sus planes de "Magia científica"?

En ese punto nadie dispondría del misterioso cuarto más allá de un pequeño grupo selecto, la idea era muy tentadora pero ese pequeño grupo era las últimas personas de los cuales esperaba ser descubierto, además una vez leyó que algunos fantasmas disponían de la sala, aunque esto fuera un hecho muy raro pero sabía que al igual que los cuadros animados estos podían servir como espías para el director, eso explicaba cómo estaba al tanto de los pasos de Quirrell incluso cuando estaba ausente en el castillo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ingresar a la sala sin hacer nada que un estudiante de su nivel y año haría y de esa manera incluso si cualquier extraño lo descubría podría encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones bajo cualquier pretexto, nada elaborado, simple y corto.

De momento en dicha ocasión solo se conformaría con ver si podía invocar la misteriosa sala y en otra oportunidad ingresaría en ella, no confiaba en el momento lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso y una vez que un gran portón doble se materializo en las paredes de la nada frente a él las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro para revelar la habitación usada para guardar los objetos perdidos. Incluso desde fuera podía ver todo tipo de cosas olvidadas por las actuales y anteriores generaciones de estudiantes y maestros que una vez pisaron este castillo, era una buena oportunidad para aventurar, pero como dijo anteriormente, ingresar en un escenario totalmente sospechoso y fuera de lugar para un primer año era un no rotundo, no en su primer intento y mucho menos de una manera descuidada sin ninguna preparación.

Así pasaron los días, enfrascado dentro de su rutina, solo que esta vez en vez de estudiar durante horas en la biblioteca del castillo ocasionalmente se dedicó a leer los diferentes domos en la misteriosa sala que aparecía cada vez que buscaba de ella, lo curioso fue que cuando pensó en un lugar agradable para disfrutar de su tiempo mientras investigaba los grandes libros este le recordó a sus tiempos de adolescente en la universidad, la habitación era agradablemente fría, muebles de color oscuro cómodos y una bonita vista a las montañas y el lago negros en las planicies que podía ver desde un pequeño escritorio de madera negra, un buena cilla reclinable y grandes cristales rectangulares, a eso le llamo tiempo de comodidad.

Afortunadamente cuando salía de su lugar secreto la sala siempre se aseguraba de que abandonara el fascinante salón en un lugar diferente y solitario, eso sí, aunque abandonar la zona una vez fuera se aseguraba de tener cierto cuidado, la sala era segura, pero ¿Qué impedía ser seguido o descubierto en el séptimo piso? Es por eso que mientras cuidara el secreto también cuidaba su propia piel.

Para cuando vino a darse cuanta era 14 de febrero y las decoraciones estaban por todo el lugar, globos de corazones, estampas, tarjetas con mensajes románticos y rosas por todo el gran comedor, sobre el paisaje del cielo se encontraban formaciones de nubes con formas variantes, ya sea cupido, caballos alados, una que otra animación colorida o mensajes y consejos para el gran baile en la noche. De hecho, todo el mundo desde tercer año en adelante parecía perder la cabeza por el evento en particular, fue como una especie de fiebre sobrecargada de hormonas juveniles que convertía en bestias ciegas a las mentes más ágiles cuando se trataba de atracción, incluso algunos de segundo año parecían interesados en involucrarse en el asunto, gracias al cielo por los pequeños regalos y mantener algunos en relevante calma. El clan de los tejones parecía tomarse personal el tema de la actividad y trabajaban como bestias sin descanso, uno podía ver cualquiera de ellos dando órdenes de mover tal cosa aquí o allá, revisar los diferentes platillos para la cena, organizar rigurosamente la decoración del lugar o ver que todo estaba en armonía y en completo orden.

Él también tenía su parte en todo esto, no por voluntad propia, pues de vez en cuando practicaba con sus instrumentos en el castillo; cuando llegó por primera vez entre sus pertenecías había traído un violín consigo y en las vacaciones una guitarra. Era otra de las tantas cosas que hacía en vida pues en aquel entonces cuando tenía 20 años decidió tomar sus primeras prácticas de violín, realmente fue una casualidad pues encontrarse con el profesor fue pura suerte, en cuanto a la guitarra, bueno, resulta que en su primera vida casi toda su familia alguna vez practico y cantó con el instrumento, en su juventud su abuelo era el vocalista en un grupo de soprano y tras huir de casa por hablar mal de un dictador en aquella época se dedicó al arte, tiempo después fue metiéndose de lleno a la política pero no sin antes pasar dicho arte a su progenie, como tal casi todos sus tíos he incluso su padre y la algunos primos siempre tenían en cuanta aprender a tocar el instrumento.

Recordaba que durante un tiempo trató de aprender, pero simplemente no era lo suyo pues nunca paso de un sol mayor y un re estándar, por más que trato simplemente no salía, no podía sentirlo desde dentro, tiempo después cuando era adulto aprendió a tocar violín por la familiaridad que había entre ambos instrumentos y cercano a su muerte finalmente pudo dominar la guitarra a un nivel decente. Sin embargo después de transmigrar, al igual que todas sus capacidades y aptitudes cada habilidad pareció aumentar a unos niveles cuestionables y como consecuencia el "Don" musical que llevó su familia en vida despertó dentro de él y como resultado su dominio en las artes del sonido era más que buenas, tanto como para tocar un piano como si llevara años de práctica y eso era decir mucho.

Como solía tocar uno que otro instrumento, ya sea los propios o los que podía encontrar en el castillo, de vez en cuando se animaba a cantar algunas canciones conocidas desde clásicos hasta piezas actuales, el único problema de esto era que era ridículamente bueno y las composiciones actuales eran las actuales de su propia época y como resultado siempre lograba acumular una pequeña multitud, la misma muchedumbre que se había encarga do de esparcir su talento y por culpa de eso el profesor Flitwick un día lo citó para este día en específico, por lo tanto la verdadera explicación para vestir con esmoquin y traje negro.

\- Les los digo, no sé qué está pasando por la cabeza del hombre, pero el chico es demasiado extraño, es decir ¿Quién amasa un estudiante a ser colgado con grilletes? Seriamente, en verdad está loco. – despótico Anthony mientras devoraba su plato de salchichas.

\- Sí, sí, sí. – dijo Padma mientras jugaba con su comida en un murmullo mal humorado.

\- Ho, querida Padma, no me digas que aun estas molesta por la derrota de tu casa – dijo Daphne con voz cantarina luego de un ligero sorbido a su jugo de frutas – sabes que era un hecho, solo era cuestión de tiempo y con nuestro querido artista aquí protegiendo al guardián – señalo con su mano libre a Thomás quien simplemente alzo una de sus cejas – es más que imposible anotar cualquier punto, debes aceptarlo, querida.

\- Es vergonzoso decirlo, pero estoy con ella, aun no puedo creer lo rápido que nuestro equipo callo en su engaño y…

\- Artimañas querrás decir, que nuestros jugadores sufrieran accidentes no pudo ser totalmente mera casualidad – expresó Padma su descontento por la derrota tras finalizar el partido de Quidich, no se tragaba toda esa basura de daños casuales.

\- …Y perdimos, pero no sin oponer resistencia. – finalizo Anthony pretendiendo no ser interrumpido por el mal humor de su amiga.

\- No es como si fueran descalificados, solo están unos puntos por debajo junto a Gryffindor – señalo Thomás para aplacar el disgusto de la chica azul en su grupo de amigos.

\- Por favor – dijo Daphne como si sus amigos esperaran una lluvia de granizos del tamaño del castillo, lo cual era una cosa tan risible como el resto de esos bufones en rojo y oro, de hecho, el color era más que adecuado para tal – todos sabemos que Hafflepuff es un monstruo, los tejones llenos de amor los aplastaran y tomaran sus pieles para una bonita alfombra.

\- Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero esta vez los leones tienen un arma secreta llama el jugador más joven en un siglo y no trates de negarlo, el niño realmente es bueno – dijo Padma de mejor humor, pero con la misma actitud malhumorada.

Él solo pudo enviarle una mirada fugaz al otro chico en el grupo para buscar una respuesta por el estado de animo de las niñas tan… fluctuante pero el otro chico solo pudo darle un silencioso encogimiento de hombros indicando que estaba tan perdido como él, por un lado estaba la chica sofisticada de alta sociedad que representaba Daphne, siempre digna de su posición y no se molestaba en flotarlo en el rostro de los demás siempre y cuando sea necesario pero sin esa molesta actitud vulgar que Draco se empeñaba en pulir. Anthony era el típico genio que encontrarías en un grupo selectos de introvertidos, la diferencia con él y otro genio regular como por ejemplo Germione Granger era que a pesar de su conocimiento el chico era una persona simple y amigable pero a la vez prudente y cuidadosa, entre todos el chico era el más equilibrado o al menos eso pensaba, no podía decir que ocupaba la posición de su amigo por las circunstancias pues desde un principio el ser conocido como Thomás que caminaba en este mundo era sin duda alguna una extraña perturbación.

En cuanto a Padma, bueno, ella era más como una chica bastante ágil, pero quien tenía más cambio de humor. Un día podía estar feliz, pero en el momento siguiente estaría completamente abatida o enfadada, sus cambios de humor eran destacados en su grupo pues era la más apasionada en cualquier cosa que involucrara las persona en un sentido más profundo y personal, de cierta manera le recordaba a su padre en la hora del trabajo y debido a esa familiaridad fue uno de los puntos principales por el cual decidió entablar cierta amistad con ella.

\- Puede que sea el jugador más joven en todo un siglo, pero recordemos el porqué de ello, a fin de cuentas, no ganó ese título por mérito propio, ni siquiera debería estar en el equipo para empezar, todo es por la desesperación que siente Gryffindor al quedar en último lugar durante los años anteriores – sentenció con dureza la niña de Slytherin.

O sí, el favoritismo de Potter. No es que se interesara sobre eso, pero el tema era tan ardiente como las berzas de una chimenea, en la saga nadie comenzaría a notarlo hasta el evento del cáliz donde todo mundo estaría envidioso por su participación en el torneo, pero aquí en su realidad las cosas parecían más auténticas y cada error del niño elegido se ere visible, sin importar que aun estuviera en su primer año o no.

Incluso un ciego podría ver con toda claridad el tipo de trato ofrecido al muchacho, como los maestros le hablaban o como la mayor parte del personal parecían ser más flexibles cuando se trataba del niño que vivió, no estaba seguro si el anciano aún estaba dispuesto a jugar con los puntos aun cuando estaba al corriente de esto pero si al final se atrevía no estaba tan seguro al decir que los estudiantes tomarían el acto como lo fue en la trama original, no se imaginaba el nivel de disgusto que esto podría desencadenar, solo esperaba que el viejo senil decidiera mantenerse al margen, pero si no…

\- Entonces – dijo repentinamente Anthony sacando a Thomás de sus pensamientos y rompiendo la atmósfera de hostilidad entre las chicas – finalmente decidiste hacerme caso he intentar.

\- Supongo, estaba disfrutando de una tarde agradable como es de costumbre cuando uno de sus prefectos interrumpió mi tiempo de relajación por orden del profesor Flitwick y de un momento a otro me vi involucrado en todo esto – dijo girando su muñeca derecha con la palma de la mano extendida para hacer referencia a la festividad.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente eres un artista? – pregunto Daphne mientras notaba como sus asociados tomaban interés en esto último, en especial Padma que por un instante abandonó su oscuro humor.

\- Es.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Padma bombeando su puño arriba en señal de victoria para luego extender su mano a Anthony quien gemía de molestia tras perder una pequeña apuesta sobre un trato entre ellos – todo un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Goldstein, espero hacer muchos negocios el futuro con su participación.

Realmente lo decía enserio, jamás entendería a las chicas sin importar la edad o la dimensión en la que esté. Solo pudo mirar con simpatía a su amigo tras perder unos cuantos galeones, no debería estar sorprendido, ambos chicos eran de una familia en buena posición y Daphne era una ricachona elitista de sangre pura que se jactaba en todos sus bienes sin que el otro lo notara.

Allí mientras estaba en medio de toda la festividad, charlando con personas agradables y hecho prisionero de ropas formales bebiendo un poco de vino dulce solo podía recordar el evento posterior en el bosque luego de salvarle el trasero a Potter y tal vez el de todo el mundo mágico, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubiese intervenido pero estaba dispuesto a pensar en el peor de los escenarios pues el centauro esta vez no estaba presente para salvar la vida a tiempo del niño elegido, la ironía, en verdad el mundo era algo problemático.

* * *

FlashBack

[Escena del bosque prohibido luego de la separación]

Luego ser sutil y desaparecer en la oscuridad y la niebla del bosque continuo para después reforzar su cuerpo, en especial sus piernas para proceder a dar un salto y alcanzar una de las ramas de un árbol secano con una altura mayor a unos 8 metros, bueno la última vez que pudo medir el salto fue un poco más, pero ¿Quién realmente podía quejarse cuando podías dar un salto equivalente a una casa de tres plantas? Exacto, nadie. Tras encender sentidos sensoriales, séptimo sentido, ojo interior o como sea que los magos pudieron llamarlo fue relativamente fácil localizar los muchachos, incluso pudo detectar a Hagrid, Ron y Germione a unos 150 metros de distancia, no era muy lejos, pero con la oscuridad, la niebla y el denso follaje del bosque era más que una distancia segura para proceder. Mientras se movía en las sombras las fuentes de energía con la forma de energía de Harry y Draco junto al Bosque con todo lo vivo era representado en su mente en un plano tridimensional en un rango de un radio de 200 metros tomándolo como punto central, si algo emitía esencia viva dentro de ese rango entonces sin duda lo encontraría, ya sea una persona, objeto o ser, sin embargo a pesar de las maravillas que podrían brindar las teoría de cuerdas la implementación de ellas era un asunto complejo como por ejemplo; su sentido de conciencia posiblemente se encontraría en unos de los más altos en toda la tierra pero cuando usaba dicho método implicaba que su conciencia abandonara su cuerpo en cierto grado y como consecuencia quedaría expuesto a los peligros.

Si una persona, mago o cosa decidía atacarlo mientras estaba en dicha fase responder seria tres o cuatro veces más difícil, era como detener la amenaza cuando esta no podía ser tratada a tiempo o esquivar un auto con la masa de un autobús, el poder le otorgaba un alto rango de conciencia, pero era a cambio de bajar todas sus defensas, en ese estado un rasguño era equivalente a un corte y este a una herida profunda.

Por dicha razón el método sensor no era algo destinado a implementarse para combatir, no a menos que quisiera la muerte y la última vez que analizó las cosas no tenía un sentido suicida muchas gracias.

Tras localizar a los muchachos, la sombras y los restos residuales de magia en el cadáver de bestia como agua quieta, pudo ver desde una distancia cercana como Draco gritaba y escapaba después de que Fang hullera. De momento todo iba como se suponía, pero incluso antes que el "encuentro" entre Potter y su rival empezara todo ya había terminado por que aun con la velocidad de un caballo el centauro estaba demasiado lejos para salvar al niño, si no intervenía Potter moriría, no había dudas de eso.

No estaba en sus planes meter su mano en esto, pero la situación lo ameritaba, con eso cuando vio que el chico callo de trasero luego de tropezar con las raíces cambió su posición para luego activar las muñequeras bajo el uniforme tras dirigir un pequeño torrente de poder y luego una pequeña y silenciosa explosión de humo apareció. El humo blanco se dispersó con rapidez para revelar una estrella de cuatro puntas hecha a base de acero negro lo suficientemente pequeña para ser arrojada sin dificultad pero también con el tamaño adecuado para herir o matar y tras calcular la trayectoria que consistirá en una línea recta sobre la cabeza del niño profético y el pecho del desconocido arrojo el "proyectil". Como tal el acero produjo un pequeño silbido, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención en un bosque lleno de otros sonidos mucho más grabes como ecos en cada segundo y cuando este proyectil estuvo casi en el pecho de la sombra con otro comando pero esta vez a distancia activó las runas grabadas el metal de color obsidiana para que de este brotara una intensa y cegadora luz, por ultimo su proyectil sin duda alguna impacto contra la sombra ahora cegada pero debido al busco movimiento del desconocido encapuchado, alias Quirrell forma de vampiro, este en vez de impactar en el pecho como debía acabo en el hombro izquierdo.

Como bonus extra el chico que iba a ser víctima también quedó completamente cegado, eso le brindo el margen de libertad que quería para poder actuar mientras el centauro llegaba, también le daba una oportunidad para evaluar los peligros de este mundo. Vampiro completo o no, Quirrell tenía que ser un par de veces más fuerte que un ser humano o Mago promedio en su mejor momento, también era la oportunidad para probarse así mismo, no encontraría otra oportunidad tan única como esta pronto y estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar unas cuantas cosas con tal de asegurar al mocoso.

Después de lanzarse a toda velocidad al vampiro su primer movimiento consistía en evaluar sus defensas físicas y lo abordo con otro impulso de poder en sus piernas para una mayor velocidad he impactar el pecho con una patada, el impacto fue tal que este fue lanzado atrás y mientas estuvo en el aire impactó ramas y algunos árboles delgados rompiéndolos con la espalda hasta para su trayectoria después de impactar con un tronco mucho más grueso.

Ahora sin su cata de sorpresa aprovecho el tiempo de shock y visión difusa para seguir golpeando sus entrañas, golpeo de forma consecutiva en la parte baja del estómago, una patada en la rodilla para obligarlo a descender he igualar su altura, golpear varios puntos de presión en la parte alta del pecho con un resplandor violeta en los nudillos, un corte en el brazo y alejarlo con una patada giratoria, por un lado estaba su Tanto con la hoja plateada que relucía bajo el brillo lunar que usó para dañar uno de los brazos pero aunque quisiera no podía matar al vampiro, era necesario conservar la línea temporal lo más cercana a la original cuanto podía y por ello degollar al hombre en una oportunidad adecuada era un no rotundo.

Después de eso el vampiro pudo salir de su eventual shock y lanzo un rugido brutal que prometía dolor inimaginable y la muerte a su agresor. Aun con la vista severamente afectada pudo localizarlo, eso pudo comprobar lo que sabía, sentidos, fuerza, magia mejorada y después este comenzó a lanzar hechizos por doquier en vano intento de atraparlo.

En su arsenal contaba con diferentes poderes para la agresión, desde conos congelados que brotaban desde la tierra o cualquier superficie, incluso el aire, un orbe de energía pura que podía maximizar su daño mezclándolo con alguna naturaleza como el viento, látigos de energía que se convertían en plantas brotando desde sus dedos, bolas gigantes de fuego escupidas desde su boca, burbujas gigantes explosivas, etc… todos y cada uno de ellos prometían dolo y una muerte segura.

Pero… no podía usar fuego, el simple hecho lo delataría si quería dejarlo vivir, al contrario de los demás en el castillo su fuego no era uno común y corriente, este era azul pálido y muy brillante, nadie fuera de él hasta donde se sabía podía causar tal efecto, por lo que si decidía usa el elemento ígneo su cubierta volaría en ese mismo momento, por lo tanto era un no, no.

Los conos mortales también estaban fuera de lugar pues podían causar un daño lo suficientemente importante para producir la muerte, podía usar el elemento rayo, pero era comprometedor y no tenía muchos misterios en ese repertorio. El agua podría funcionar al igual que el viento y la tierra podría ser su tarjeta de seguros para la defensa, si, usaría eso.

A pesar de que el vampiro tenía su visión seriamente comprometida y estaba lesionado su velocidad y fuerza aún continuaban siendo superiores a las de los humanos y por ellos cualquier golpe podría ser comprometedor, pero si quería alejar cualquier sospecha inmediata tenía que luchar fuera de los estándares de los magos, como un factor completamente nuevo y jamás visto.

La bestia era rápida, fuerte y según podía ver cada vez más sus hechizos era más certeros, en un momento pudo esquivar un rayo atronador de color verde destinado a matarlo de forma inmediata pero solo tuvo que deslizarse al igual que el Troll solo que esta vez trataba de evitar el contacto de rayo verde de muerta para poder tener proximidad y mientras lo hacía conjuro uno de sus misterios favoritos, Rayo burbuja, un torrente de pequeñas pompas de jabón que luego de ser materializadas crecían tanto como para encerar a una persona de estatura promedio o explotaban luego de impactar con su objetivo de una forma estrepitosa. Lo normal sería aturdir o matar al enemigo por el choque, pero un vampiro era mucho más sólido que otros seres, por desgracia el vampiro fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar las primeras tres, dos fueros detenidas por un escudo traslucido que sospechaba que era un protejo para que la tercera romperá su escudo haciéndolo añicos y las últimas tres pudieran impactarlo en la cabeza, los pies y en la zona de la costilla.

El sonido fue ensordecedor, fue como escuchar explotar un petardo, pero muchas veces más grabe y de peor manera. El daño debería ser bastante significativo pues algunas ramas de árboles estaban completamente rotas, había unos cráteres pequeños en la tierra expulsando cualquier cosa al exterior desde el epicentro producto de la explosión y marcas de circunferencias con hendiduras en los troncos, prometedor. Lentamente el vampiro salió de las sombras a toda velocidad para lanzar una bola de fuego de un metro, pero fue detenida por un muro de tierra, cuando la bola de fuego explotó todo el lugar se cubrió con una ligera capa de humo y polvo haciendo aún más espesa la niebla en el bosque, dado que el vampiro tenia mejores sentidos para la situación a excepción de su vista procedió a congelar el suelo dando un pisotón que agrieto el suelo gracias a su refuerzo.

Como resultado tanto la superficie del suelo como los arboles cercanos quedó solidificada por una capa de hielo seco y resbaladizo, ese interferiría con los movimientos del vampiro y lo obligaría a flotar, puede que significara una desventaja para él, pero eso le daría una fuente de agua para reproducir sus misterios con mucho más poder y velocidad, en cuanto a su desplazamiento… bueno el vampiro se llevaría una sorpresa poco agradable.

Al ver que el terreno no era adecuado para caminar, el vampiro tomó la decisión de volar, normalmente sería algo malo, pero eso también quería decir que recibiría los rayos de luz y perdería la poca visibilidad de su enemigo por el ángulo, pero quedó completamente estupefacto cuando del suelo brotaron oleadas de nieve y muros congelados, chorros agua de agua que podían cortar las ramas de los árboles y muchas más de esas molestas burbujas.

¿Por qué el vampiro simplemente no extinguía la luz con el hechizo Nox? Resulta que sus misterios eran más que un simple funcionamiento, más que unos cuantos efectos visuales, las luces que cegaban al vampiro eran mucho más que magia simple. Sus misterios eran una serie de conceptos ligados a la energía, energía que no se destruye y como muchos hechizos este solo podía extinguirse bajo ciertas condiciones que para desgracia de su enemigo no contaba.

Tras producir más burbujas para atacar, algunos muros de tierra o hielo y uno que otro Aguamanti adaptándolo a sus necesidades desde un chorro grueso hasta uno cortante reduciendo el groso e implementado su masa comprimiéndolo pudo en contar el momento oportuno para crear el orbe de poder giratorio en su mano derecha.

El misterio consistía en imitar lo mejor que podía al planeta Júpiter, era de conocimiento común que el mayor planeta del sistema solar era gaseoso y que éste tenía ventiscas demoníacas dentro de sí, tormentas de viento tan violentas que si trasportara la tierra en una de ellas el planeta solido acabaría siendo completamente desgarrado desde hasta el más minúsculo grano de polvo. Estas tormentas en cierto sentido eran como las capas de una cebolla en forma de discos arropando todo el planeta, esas mismas tormentas podían ir en una dirección pero la otra en sentido contrario y el viento continuaría girando sin problemas con la misma fuerza o peor.

Su misterio era igual, primero concentraría el materia en una esfera compactada hasta el punto de ser sólida, luego manipularía el material para dar rotación mientras aplicaba una capa protectora para que el material evitara escaparse, esto se manifestaba en un halo que cubría la esfera y por ultimo cuando la magia sólida como la roca girara a gran velocidad y sin fugas añadiría un elemento para potenciar el grado de daño que implicaría en su víctima, toda una belleza, tanto como el original.

Entre los impedimentos de vista, los daños ocasionados y la magia desconocida y el factor furtivo Quierrell no tuvo oportunidad, luego de maniobrar por la copa de los diferentes arboles del tamaño de un pequeño edificio impacto con el misterio al villano con tanta fuerza como pudo el centro de la espalda, curiosamente el orbe de viento despedazo casi toda la túnica a excepción de la zona dañada en l cabeza, un brazo una pierna y parte de la cintura baja. Por un momento estuvieron suspendidos en el aire mientras aplicaba presión sin ninguna piedad en la espalda de su maestro escolar, literalmente estaba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad literalmente por arte de magia pero así como algo completamente mágico de un momento a otro Quirrell fue completamente atrapado después que el orbe azul se extendiera en una especie de prisión, el halo estabilizador aumento de tamaño para adaptarse al cambio y el vampiro salió disparado con una ligera onda de viento visible por el ambiente, el vampiro salió disparado a grandes velocidades e impacto contra la tierra, hojas, árboles, raíces y rocas.

Una vez que el orbe contacto con el suelo este devoro todo como si los obstáculos impidieran completar sus funciones y decidiera eliminar la molestia para cumplir con el trabajo, moliendo cada cosa a su paso y creando un cráter tan profundo como para cubrir una persona de estatura media sin molestias y terminar con una explosión que generó fuertes ventiscas por unos cuantos segundos.

Momentos después cuando la figura encapuchada levito con dificultad entre los escombros y los materiales del bosque molidos junto a él finalmente pudo ver la figura humanoide bastante grande, en ese instante decidió expulsar una capa de humo por los niveles inferiores de los árboles para llamar la atención y desplazarse en otra dirección mientras el centauro se encargaba de ahuyentar el vampiro, luego se pudieron escuchar las voces de los demás y una vez que de manera rápida confirmo la huida de Quirrell apareció bajo el acto de estar alterado y completamente agotado a penas de llegar al lugar, si tenía suerte todos pensarían que lanzó uno que otro hechizo antes de la llegada del centauro y que fueron ayudados por otra figura misteriosa.


	9. Trabajo fantasma y empleador en sombras

**N/A:** Hola a todos, esta vez he publicado un poco antes de lo que pensaba pues la motivación poco a poco llegó a mí, también quiero aprovechar la situación para preguntar algunas cosas.

1\. ¿Alguien conoce a un lector veta que pueda llevar la historia al inglés?

2\. ¿Qué les parece la historia?

Por más optimista que quiera ser hay unos cuantos detalles que seguramente abran notado para aquellos pocos que continúan con la historia desde el inicio, soy un pésimo escritor, muchas faltas de ortografía y las palabras… seré sincero, creo que llegan a repetirse mucho.

Aun así, mis deseos por continuar con este proyecto surgido de lo que podría pasar si al menos alguien usara el sentido común más a menudo. Solo faltan unos pocos capítulos para finalizar el arco de la piedra filosofal.

Respecto a la momentánea lucha contra Quirrell: Estoy completamente seguro de que casi todos o la mayoría notaron qué era realmente el orbe de poder, he tomado de allí las referencia por su popularidad, además, es bastante practico para iniciar al personaje en la "ingeniería mágica" y aun tengo unos cuantos ejemplos más para añadir al arsenal en un futuro próximo, todo depende de cómo fluyan las cosas.

Aquí Quirrell es mucho más peligroso que en la película o los libros de J.k., pienso llevar a un escalón mucho más alto los seres no humanos como usuarios más afines con lo sobrenatural, por consiguiente, la magia.

Este Quirrell no es alguien que pueda ser derribado por un simple hechizo, para lograr matarlo hay que infligir un daño que mataría a un ser humano incluso antes de que este se diera cuenta, por lo tanto, no esperen que Quirrell sea delicado con sus enemigos, pero tranquilos aun falta para eso, mientras tanto nuestro personaje central esta reuniendo las piezas para cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

La noche de San Valentin pasó pero no sin antes poner un poco de la vibra del segundo milenio, durante la noche llegó a cantar 6 canciones que eran My life would suck without you, Wreching Ball, la icónica canción de Sia llamada Chandelier en su versión piano, Pretend que era una combinación entre el inglés y el español, Viva la vida de Coldplay y Titanium, la mayoría de ellos grandes éxitos y otros populares en internet que escucho por diferentes interpretes en Youtube durante su primera vida.

Al principio estaba un poco preocupado por la aceptación del público pues no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar, pero una vez más la calidad de dichas composiciones fue impecable, durante su acto llegó a usar diferentes instrumentos como el piano y la guitarra, algunas de las canciones eran más movidas que otras, pero independientemente del ritmo al menos las piezas fueron como un soplo de aire fresco en esta época. Otra cosa que pudo conseguir con su interpretación fue una especie de comodín, si las cosas resultaban como sospechaba que acabarían entonces todo podría depender de su pequeño acto a principio de curso, pero conociendo la historia de un manipulador tan capaz como lo era el director nada era seguro.

Casi dos semanas después durante el cuarto partido entre Gryfindor y Hufflepuff, se encontraba en las gradas de los leones, no le importaba la absurda rivalidad de casas que se mantenía solo por tradición, incentivar el conflicto entre estudiantes era algo totalmente inaceptable y Hogwarts se aseguraba de ello. No fueron una o dos las veces que cuestionó el sistema educativo del castillo tan arcaico, en vez de informar lo único que estaba haciendo con sus métodos tradicionales era volver a estos chicos cada vez más estúpidos, de hecho, no fue una sorpresa descubrir que el conocimiento matemático del pueblo mágico no iba más allá de fracciones simples, ¡aprendió eso en cuarto grado de primaria por el amor del cielo!

Hablarles de términos era como tener una charla fusionando los caracteres de todos los idiomas conocidos, un total y completo caos. Es verdad que usaban símbolos de la algebra u otros con un valor de determinado en dichas formulas, pero estos caracteres solo eran implementados para representar algo inconcreto como los jeroglíficos. Estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña burbuja mágica que incluso casi toda la población sabia poco o nada relacionado a los últimos grandes conflictos mundiales que diezmaron la humanidad ¿Cómo es posible ignorar algo tan grande y ruidoso? ¿En qué clase de mundo estaban viviendo? Incluso el ermitaño que vivía bajo una gran roca o en una remota cueva podía tener una conversación decente sobre ello, pero cuando intentaba conversar con un mago sobre el asunto sus cabezas estaban completamente huecas y lo poco que se sabía en el mundo mágico de ese período era por los nuevos ciudadanos del mundo Muggle que se integraron con el tiempo.

Ahora bien, dejando de lado ese asunto. No estaba en las gradas para disfrutar del partido, en lo personal el deporte dejaba mucho que desear y encontraba que estaba totalmente manipulado para que lo único que importara era el puesto de buscador. Como tal, Gryffindor necesitaba recuperarse de su derrota, pero si creían que los tejones les regalarían el partido entonces contaban con algo imposible, de todos modos, si los leones jugaban Potter también lo haría y por consiguiente eso significaba que la persona de interés estaría en el podio apoyando su amigo de escape.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la persona de su interés pues su cabello espeso y tupido sobresalía entre la multitud, con cuidado avanzó entre la apretada muchedumbre hasta poder llamar su atención después de tocar su hombro unas cuantas veces. Ella parecía molesta por su insistencia y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero cuando vio su rostro sus rasgos faciales se suavizaron y su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y finalmente confusión, era bastante obvio que no esperaba verlo durante un tiempo.

\- Sí, también es bueno verte – dijo Thomás con los ojos en blanco por el afectuoso reconocimiento.

\- Que deseas – dijo la niña de forma tosca, no estaba de humor para ser amigable después de su última discusión con Ron y de momento quería evitar sus amigos. La única razón por la que estaba en el estadio era para tener un cambio de ambiente y apoyar su equipo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – dijo tras hacer una cara de desagrado por culpa de un codazo aleatorio, era una de las razones por las cuales no era alguien de muchas personas o las discotecas – a penas se puede escuchar algo aquí.

Ella realmente pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego de un suspiro ambos saliendo de la multitud a un lugar más apartado detrás del podio, no es que el lugar fuese menos bullicioso, pero al menos ya no podría sentir el codo de alguien clavado en un costado.

\- ¿Y bien, que quieres? – volvió a decir con un tono de voz cortante mientras ella cruzaba los brazos en el pecho y evitaba su mirada.

\- Solo quería preguntar si te quedaras en el castillo o visitaras tus padres en semana santa.

\- No lo sé, aún no he decidido.

Ellos estuvieron así durante un corto momento. Realmente no podía entender su actitud, la última vez que conversaron estaban en buenos términos ¿Qué pasó para generar tales cambios? Siempre fue respetuoso, agradable y sobre todo la escucho sin juzgarla. Es por eso que no entendía este trato tan cortante de su parte, Ron podía ser un completo imbécil, pero dudaba que su humor tan fuera totalmente por su culpa, a menos que…

\- No debes hacerle caso, sabes que es un completo asno, ¿verdad? – dijo Thomás al ver como el rostro de la niña se contorsionaba y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse – Se que no es agradable escuchar que te menosprecien cada tres segundos, pero eso es lo que quieren, si le dejas ver que te afecta entonces ellos lograran su objetivo y te sentirás mal.

\- Es que… ¡Es tan frustrante! – dijo nivelando un sollozo en un par de octavas mientras apretaba sus puños al recordar las constantes intimidaciones desde el inicio de año y mirando a los ojos del chico por primera vez en toda esta… platica.

Tuvo que reprimir a tiempo una mueca de molestia por el chillido que retumbó en sus sensibles tímpanos, siempre supo que la chica debía sentirse rechazada, pero era la primera vez que ella finalmente dejaba salir sus frustraciones en meses, pensaba que durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con la individualidad que le otorgaba su estatus de sangre, pero tal parecía que no había progresado mucho en ese aspecto.

\- Está bien, solo tienes pretender que ese idiota no existe, olvídate de lo que sea que haya dicho – dijo Thomás serrando la distancia entre ellos, conocía bastante bien esta situación pues en su adolescencia lidió bastante con el asunto, no era fácil tener una hermana menor con problemas de aceptación y autoestima, por lo que procedió a consolar la chica de la misma manera que siempre lo hizo. – ellos están celosos de tu potencia, saben que tienes el talento y por eso se sienten amenazados. – finalizó mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica para frotarla con su dedo pulgar de forma suave y delicadamente, pero con la suficiente firmeza para hacerle saber que estaba presente, escuchándola.

\- Yo… esperaba que las cosas fueran mejores, realmente me esfuerzo por encajar – dijo entre los sollozos y el gimoteo producto de su llanto, no quería llorar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo suavemente mientras acercaba a la niña en un abrazo para calmar su llanto y peinar su cabello mientras esta se lamentaba en su tristeza – a veces es necesario pasar por esto para poder entender que tan diferente somos uno del otro, no es que sea algo malo, pero si nos cuesta asimilar.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante algunos minutos más, al menos la chica se había calmado un poco, podía sentir como buscaba un poco de consuelo como un adorable cachorro, finalmente cuando creía que era seguro comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

\- Solo trata de no hacerles caso la próxima vez y si vuelves a sentirte angustiada de nuevo no dudes en buscarme, yo no te juzgaré pues te acepto tal y como eres. Si realmente te molesta otra vez solo déjamelo a mi – pudo sentir el cabeceo de afirmación y en un cosquilleo en su cuello por el cabello de la muchacha – juro que a veces ese chico parece tener un palo de escoba incrustado en el trasero – murmuró para sí mismo pero debido a la cercanía entre ellos la chica pudo escuchar su diatriba para dar una ligera carcajada tan silenciosa como pudo.

**\- ¡Y Gryffindor gana, Harry Potter finalmente atrapa la Snich dorada! Es una victoria para los leones, pero si no fuera por su jugador estrella la descalificación de Gryffindor hubiese sido inevitable ¡buena atrapado muchacho!**

\- Hey, parece que tu equipo se salvó por los pelos, dale al niño mis felicitaciones – dijo Thomás luego de escuchar la molesta voz del comentarista H.

\- Está bien – dijo tras tomas un respiro profundo, fue en ese momento donde notó que su amigo usaba algún tipo de loción, era como si estuviese respirando en la copa de una montaña, un aroma frio y perfumado como ropa nueva que siempre encontraba cada vez que iba de compras con sus padres, si no recordaba mal su padre llamó a aquel olor como "Apresto".

\- Estaré bien – dijo después de suavizar su agarre del niño – realmente necesitaba eso – murmuro para sí misma – te avisare cuando tome una decisión.

\- Está bien, esperaré. – dijo Thomás después de separarse de ella – Sabes donde y cuando encontrarme, ahora ve y disfruta de la victoria.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió de la niña mientras podía ver como esta corría a las gradas, pero antes de subir a ellas esta le dio una gran sonrisa. Seriamente, jamás lograría entender las mujeres, pero a pesar de todos los berrinches de su hermana en vida cada caso pudo ayudarle a tratar con el momento anterior, no era conveniente que el órgano más importante del equipo fuera afectado por interferencias menores cuando tenían que lidiar con el vampiro en los próximos meces.

Ahora bien, alguien le había envenenado la mente a una de sus mejores cartas sobre la mesa, era más que evidente que alguien lo estaba saboteando o quería aislarlo de su única conexión con el trio dorado. El problema era que no tenía la menor idea de quien podría perjudicarlo, no podía ser un conocido incluso dentro del pozo de víboras, jamás estarían dispuesto siquiera a cruzar palabras con una sangre sucia como ellos y fuera de allí no podía pensar en cualquier otro agente extraño con mala voluntad.

No había antagonizado con ningún estudian sin importar cuan molesto este fuera, de hecho, no le sorprendería si todos en el castillo lo consideraran algún extrovertido pues fuera de su grupo frecuente eran pocas las veces que cruzó palabra alguna con otro estudiante a menos que fuera necesario.

¡Incluso Snape lo toleraba por el amor a Dios!

Tenía que haber un motivo en especial para que esa persona dedicara algo de su valioso tiempo solo para fastidiarlo ¿Qué es lo que quería ganar con todo esto? Siempre fue civilizado, nunca se metió en un asunto que no le incumbiera y cumplía con todas sus obligaciones como estudiante. No solo eso, había notado con bastante discreción como los maestros esperaban que cometiera algún fallo, ellos eran bastante atentos cuando estaba en el radar, era cuestionado con regularidad y de alguna manera todo eso había logrado influencia en Hermione.

Lo mejor que podía hacer sobre dicho asunto era continuar sin cometer errores o quien sea que lo antagonizaba desde las sombras lograría fastidiarlo, luego encontraría más pistas y con suerte un nombre para este desconocido.

* * *

_Los hechizos de área se caracterizan por manifestar los misteriosos efectos de la magia en un lugar determinado, estos pueden llegar a ser tan variantes como una gota de agua en un gran caudal. Todo depende del mago y el uso pero sobre todo del grado de poder que este posea, un ejemplo claro de esto se puede apreciar en las habitaciones encantadas que son usadas como almacenes o frecuentemente en grandes compañías._

_Mayormente entre los pocos que usan el concepto para algo más que los asuntos domésticos son los grades duelistas __quienes hacen brillar esta mecánica __por su forma tan singular al aplicar este encantamiento._

Se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres estudiando los tomos que normalmente no podría leer en pleno público, dicho sea; maldiciones, rituales oscuros, imperdonables, métodos de tortura de siglos pasados, etc…

Desde mucho antes de usar la sala de los requisitos tenía una duda relacionada a su posición, funcionamiento y como está realmente se relacionaba con los objetos perdidos desde su fundación.

Sabía que la misteriosa sala claramente estaba apartada de todos los lugares conocidos del castillo pero al mismo tiempo conectado con esta extraña conciencia colectiva que parecía tener la estructura, no sabía cómo realmente explicarlo pero esta "conciencia" sin duda de alguna manera era autodidacta, aprendía con el tiempo y sospechaba que la razón estaba estrechamente relacionada con el motivo que de alguna manera la presencia de los individuos estaba en dos lugares al mismo tiempo o por todas partes, incluyendo la suya.

Esto no podía ser posible, podrían existir barias maneras pero dudaba que incluso cuando traba de ser flexible sobre las posibilidades aun no serían suficientes para poder tomarlo como algo posible; la primera era tal vez la más razonable y la más conocida, la poción multijugos requería material genético directamente de la fuente lo más fresco posible, el individuo que ingería dicha poción literalmente atravesaba una metamorfosis para que al final pudiera tomar los rasgos individuales de la persona que se tomó la muestra. Ahora, si la apariencia, voz y cualquier discapacidad también era tomada (como lo fue cuando se escoltaba a Harry por Hagrid y los demás aquella noche por los cielos de Londres) ¿También podría ser replicada su esencia mágica que suponía era única? ¿Así de poderosa era la poción?

Puede que replicara al sujeto hasta el más mínimo lunar pero dudaba sobre lo último pues pensaba que solo transformaba el exterior. La segunda era una teoría pues jamás escucho de ella en este universo, se trataba sobre cosechar una muestra de magia del individuo y cultivarla en un ambiente serrado, pero tales métodos eran demasiado novedosos y no valía la pena teniendo en cuenta el gasto y la estimación de los recursos siquiera para lograrlo. Por ultimo podría ser un método tabú, los magos eran muy espirituales, esto estaba demostrado con los Horrocruz, aborrecían intervenir de cualquier manera con lo que consideraba el ser de un individuo, este último podría considerar como factible pues sus caminos espirituales funcionaban en cierta medida al igual que un núcleo mágico, ahora sí solo pudiera tener la habilidad de interactuar con los espíritus y lo metafísico al grado suficiente para afectarlo con su magia…

Sacudió su cabeza, ese tema en particular era algo imposible, de ser así existiría una manera de matar un Dementor y no había otro método que el Patronus. Hubo otro libro que llamó su atención, bueno no el libro en sí, era un hechizo que con el tiempo fue malinterpretado y fue catalogado como magia oscura y como consiguiente una maldición, actualmente estaba buscando tanta información sobre esta maldición como sea posible pero solo era mencionada de manera superficial, sabía que esta maldición servía para clonar objetos, pero el verdadero interés era si incluso podría replicar el efecto del objeto inflado con magia para una determinada función o incluso seres vivos.

Con suerte si ganaba el próximo partido cuando llegara su pago este tomo podría aclarar un poco más el asunto. También estaban los rituales Voldemort personalmente tomo uno para asimilarse más a una serpiente pero ¿Estos rituales podrían otorgar algún grado de las capacidades de animales? ¿Voldemort logro obtener algo más que un desagradable aspecto?

Si era así, tarde o temprano tendría que tratar con esos generosos resultados en su contra pero si existiera la posibilidad de igualar el terreno de juego…

Otro punto a tratar era si debía tomar algún familiar útil… sin duda eran una gran ventaja pero a la vez podría ser una decisión imprudente, si alguien llegaba a interceptar cualquier cosa transportada por su familiar sin duda perdería el objeto que en primer lugar transportaba por mera discreción y también estaba la posibilidad de ser rastreado.

Tantos puntos para tomar en cuenta, tantos detalles que podrían marcar su fin, si no era cuidadoso dudaba que viviera más allá de su adolescencia o temprana adultez, viviría una larga y prospera vida con todos los placeres que jamás pudo obtener, no importa a cuantos tenga que eliminar para garantizar su propio futuro, si alguien alguna vez amenazaba lo que quería sería mejor que se arrojara a un volcán para llegar al infierno porque si no…

\- No importa, por el momento no hacia falta ser tan critico por el asunto, dicho tema en particular lo estudiaría con más detalle en el segundo año cuando tratara con el reptil gigante. - Pensó tras masajear la zona entre sus ojos y la frente, tenia barias horas encerrado en la sala y era mejor no abusar de ella si quería seguir investigando. Un pequeño paseo no vendría nada mal para finalizar su día de investigación.

Fue cuando terminó de su pequeño paseo después de tomar una media hora de relajación y luego de tocar unas cuantas canciones en un lugar tranquilo y apartado en una de las torres en el interior del castillo cuando por cuestiones totalmente al azar Dumbledore se acercó a él, la verdad era que estaba bastante curioso por eso, estaba esperando dicho acercamiento desde hace un buen tiempo, pero el director nunca intentó hablarle directamente.

\- Buenos días, Sr. director ¿Qué le trae por estos lares cuando hace un tiempo tan esplendido? – dijo con un saludo cordial mientras aun sostenía la guitarra y jugando con las cuerdas.

\- Buenos días Sr. Smith. Solo tomo una pequeña caminata para estirar estos viejos huesos y con suerte disfrutar del paisaje mientras los demás descansan. – respondió Dumbledore con calma mientas conjuraba una mecedora de la nada para mirar al horizonte cubierto de nubes grises.

\- Comprendo – dijo Thomás con simpatía por el anciano al conocer los tramites de un centro educativo, puede ser que Hogwarts fuera un castillo mágico, pero al mismo tiempo también era una escuela llena de sacos de carne cargados de hormonas rugiendo al igual que las más fieras bestias para ser liberas en cualquier momento – entiendo que el personal estará bastante ocupado, muchos alumnos desearán salir volver al otro lado para semana santa. Debe ser duro estar al pendiente de todo cuando toda la responsabilidad cae en la figura responsable a cargo.

\- Supongo que sí, pero todo es cuestión de costumbre, con el tiempo se aprende y podemos llevar nuestro propio ritmo ¿Gusta de un pequeño dulce?

\- Gracias, pero estoy tratando de alejarme de ellos por un tiempo – era genuino respecto a eso ¿Quién sabía lo que pudieran tener esas cosas? No es que pensara que estaban envenenados, pero era después de una pequeña experiencia en vida relacionado con la cerveza y el tabaco era bastante desconfiado por los "pequeños regalos de oportunidad" además, quería desayunar adecuadamente y no era adecuado tomar dulce a primeras horas del día. – tal vez en otra ocasión, soy un niño en crecimiento y debo cuidar mi dieta.

\- Eso es… muy responsable de su pate. Veo por qué solo escucho halagos de su parte cuando su nombre está involucrado. – dijo el anciano con un misterioso brillo en los ojos mientras trataba de entender al singular muchacho junto a él.

Viejo astuto y bribón, su fachada podrá ser la de un inofensivo anciano pero si no lo conociera mejor… entendía la curiosidad del director hasta cierto punto pero solo podía ser eso, curiosidad pasajera como cuando observas a un extraño pasar con un maletín lleno de colores cuando la regla siempre suele ser el modelo aburrido e incoloro, él era como un maletín que exorbitaba los colores del cielo en este lugar repleto de temas estándares que se repetían año tras año, no lo culpaba, estratega o no la edad afectaba a todos.

Pero fuera de eso, no entendía el motivo por el cual el director quería conocerlo directamente en vez de ignorarlo como cualquier otro Muggle más en su castillo.

\- Gracias, solo trato de tomar las cosas con calma, es difícil estar en paz cuando las cosas te preocupan o la mente está en otra parte – dijo tras un encogimiento de hombros refiriéndose a lo cotidiano – ya ve, es como tomar un agradable descanso.

\- Muy agradable de hecho. – ellos pasaron un momento de silencio cuando Dumbledore volvió a charlar. - ¿Qué le ha parecido nuestra escuela? Espero que todo este tiempo haya sido de su agrado, sé que su situación puede ser un tanto… difícil, cuando el resto de sus compañeros de casa le evite abiertamente.

\- Slytherin, he. – dijo tras pensar en su estadía durante los últimos meces – supongo que era de esperar, no les gusta los de mi tipo, pero no es como si pudieran evitarlo. Es como suele decir papá en momentos difíciles; "A mal tiempo buena cara".

\- Palabras muy sabias… puede que no lo parezca, pero el mundo mágico ha vivido tiempos… complicados, están a la constante defensiva por sus viejas cicatrices, pero si les da una oportunidad puede ayudarles a sanar, descubrirá que la recompensa es equivale a un tesoro.

\- Supongo… es algo parecido a un proverbio chino que alguna vez escuche, "El valor de la amistad…" deja mucho que pensar, pero cada quien lo interpreta como quiere. Es una lástima que el mundo sea tan trágico, si ustedes realmente creen que la vida apesta entonces deberían dar un pequeño paseo por los lugares marginados del planeta, cada vez que papá escucha las noticias en la radio y la TV ocasionalmente se trata sobre gente en una situación difícil, supongo que es un gaje de su oficio. Ya que estamos aquí ¿Le gustaría escuchar una canción? – dijo apartando su vista del anciano, no era seguro mirarlo a los ojos y por eso era preferible tratar con él con una actitud melancólica y distante, eso le evitaría una mala impresión al ser descortés.

\- Por favor, si no es mucho pedir de este anciano, además, otro de sus talentos fuera de la magia es el arte, o eso dicen todos y sería un verdadero regalo escuchar la nueva moda Muggle – dijo Dumbledore viendo como los primeros rayos del sol lograban atravesar el denso obstáculo nuboso – algo para el momento sería más que apreciado.

\- No estoy al corriente sobre los gustos de los magos, pero probemos con algo que pueda ayudarnos a recordar - dijo mientras sostenía el instrumento y posicionaba sus dedos para iniciar.

En ese momento las cuerdas de guitarra comenzaron a vibran produciendo un sonido lento, suave y tranquilizador. Esta era una canción que incluso él llevaba en el alma, dicha canción representaba una época importante en su vida donde anheló con más fuerza que nunca las vivencias del pasado, con suerte Dumbledore lograría sentir el sentimiento y se dejaría llevar por la canción al igual que muchos como él que se identificaron con las reveladoras letras.

Take a breath

Take a long look around before you step

Cause the tide is coming

Swallowing the ground

And there's no way to tall if we will drown tonight

Or we'll be found tonight

Podía sentir las vibraciones de la cuerda, el eco que resonaba desde la distancia, la caricia del viento y la sombra de las nubes grises que iniciaban el día. Siempre era igual cuando contemplaba el paisaje y sus ojos puestos hasta donde llegara la vista, pero ahora que cantaba esa canción que tanto lograba describir el "yo" más profundo de su ser… solo podía dejarse llevar por el momento y encontrar la paz…

Come in close

If the current gets us

Then it gets us both

And we can't wait here anymore

So, if the waves come

Let'em take us

As they cover you and me

And they pull us underneath

I hope that fate will forgive us

Si, podía recordarla vivazmente en su memoria, la única mujer que lo marcó… por desgracia él siguió su camino y mientras avanzaba solo era a su perdición desde dentro, Alice fue una amiga, pero su relación con ella fue tóxica. Ellos sabían que lo que hacían era un error que algún día les explotaría en el rostro, pero no pudieron evitarlo… se sentían solos, sentía que la soledad lo arrastraba y necesitaba del calor de alguien, ella era igual y sin darse cuenta fluyeron con la corriente sin saber…

For tempting sea

I hope that they won't forget us

But we cannot go back to they way it used to be

Take it in

Take good look at what it might have been

As we're swept into the water from the shore

Ellos pudieron haber tomado otro camino, uno menos turbio, uno mejor… porque siempre hay otra manera de hacer las cosas, pero…

Because there's no way they can tell us that we can't have more

Because we can more

As the waves come

As they cover you and me

And they pull us underneath

La canción siguió y estaba en pleno sentimiento, no podía parar ahora, no después de expulsar este nudo en su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz durante tanto tiempo que ya olvido cuando ese nudo empezó a generarse… tanto tiempo…

I hope that they won't forget us

But we cannot go back to the way it used to be

So certain, where it would take us

So sure, hat we were never lost

To notice whether we'll be drowned tonight or found tonight...

Podía sentirlo…

So, as the waves come, let 'em take us

As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath

It takes the shape of who will save us.

When it leaves it's hard to know?

But I will not let you go.

Si… las cuerdas de hablarían en su lugar, no necesitaba otra forma para expresarse, para gritar al mundo.

I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea

I hope that they won't forget us

No, we cannot go back to the way it used to be

I hope that they won't forget us

No, we cannot go back to the way it used to be.

Ellos estuvieron parados viendo el paisaje durante unos minutos más, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios recuerdos. El anciano con el peso de sus pecados y el chico con la desolación que incluso en otra vida lo atormentaba.

\- Es… una cesión hermosa como la primera cuando está florece, pero al mismo tiempo tan triste como los deseos rotos de juventud… verdaderamente agridulce – dijo Dumbledore luego de tratar con sus propios demonios – gracias por complacer la solicitud de este anciano jovencito, ahora, creo que será mejor que se baya al gran comedor junto al resto de sus compañeros, quien sabe… puede que el día sea agitado.

\- Está bien y no se preocupe – dijo guardando el instrumento en su estuche – fue agradable… pase buenos días director – dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose del lugar mientras levantaba una mano como despedida.

* * *

No sabía que pensar…

Estaba confundida y desde un tiempo cercano sus cambios de humor eran cada vez más frecuentes, cada cosa llegaba a molestarle o afectarle más de lo que nunca había hecho, parecía que cada cosa podía tener el potencial como para hacerle llorar durante horas y horas.

Cuando eso pasaba solo deseaba alejarse de todos y arrinconarse en una esquina solitaria, confinada en los dormitorios… pero también comenzaban a confundirla cosas que para ella antes no importaban tanto o simplemente no las notaba. Solo quería tener amigos y aprender mucho en su nueva escuela… fue una ingenua, pero ese deseo estaba tan aferrado en su corazón que ya era parte de ella, las cosas siempre fueron blanco o negro, pero últimamente comenzaba a refugiarse en esa extraña zona gris que brindaba calor, era como si estuviera flotando en la nada y descansara de toda esa tensión.

Estaba tan confundida…

Quería hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderla, quería sentir que no estaba sola. Ella siempre lloraba en silencio, no quería que nadie la viera así, era humillante y se sentía como una perdedora.

Ella quería a su madre de vuelta… ella siempre entendía, mamá siempre comprenderá, si… solo tenía que estar en su abrazo, eso siempre la reconfortó. Puede que ese momento no estuviera llorando, pero podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaba a aguarse, sin embargo, no podría ser débil ahora, no delante de todos… sin importar cuan grosero fuera Ron o cuan malo era Malfoy, ese bribón, niño mal educado y grosero…

Pero… así como había gente molesta en este castillo también podía encontrar unos pocos que eran buenos con ella. Por lo general una buena parte de su casa lo era pero al mismo tiempo también la ignoraban o no les agradaba, era como volver a sus tiempos en la escuela primaria donde siempre estaría sola, Harry era un buen niño, era uno de los pocos amigos en el castillo pero al mismo tiempo parecía no importarle mucho pues el chico prefería la compañía del pelirrojo que a su vez siempre se metía con ella, a pesar de que no la insultaba como Malfoy este siempre se metía con ella por sus propios fallos, como si de repente todo fuera por su culpa cuando lo único que hacía era ayudar.

También estaban algunas niñas, tanto de su casa como las de otra, pero como la gran mayoría en Gryffindor, a ellos no parecía importarle lo que hacía o pensara siempre y cuando no causara problemas, por un lado, era bueno pero ese muro invisible entre ella y el resto de las personas era el causante de su distancia con el resto del mundo. Lo admitía abiertamente, no tenía muchos amigos, pero… aun así no podía rendirse, su madre siempre decía que las personas eran muy diferentes y por eso era difícil hacer nuevos amigos… solo deseaba ser comprendida.

Fue en ese momento que salió de su mundo de fantasía cuando era interrumpida por uno de los gemelos en la familia de Ron.

\- Disculpa, pero… - dijo uno de los pelirrojos cortando media frase.

\- ¿Vas a terminar con eso? – finalizó el otro gemelo señalando el postre mientras señalaba un platillo junto a la mano de la niña inteligente que frecuentaba a Harry Potter y su hermano pequeño.

Por un momento su mente quedo en el aire completamente confundida de la pregunta a ser sacada de la tierra de los sueños de una manera tan repentina, ella parecía haber jugado con la comida mientras se encontraba en medio de sus reflexiones y de un momento a otro los gemelos tomaron su platillo sin molestarse a preguntar nuevamente por su falta de respuesta, ante eso la única reacción era parpadear preguntándose qué había pasado.

Luego de salir de su ensoñamiento observó su alrededor buscando una distracción que evitara volver a estar deprimida, tenía días en ese estado, en el fondo se sentía frustrada, como si llevara años enjaulada en un lugar aburrido, solitario y silencioso, por desgracia no estaba permitido salir con uno de los libros de la biblioteca a otro lugar y no contaba con cualquier libro en su mano en ese momento.

Como era costumbre en los muchachos estaban perdiendo su tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico, hiso una mueca de desagrado por el juego barbárico cuando una de las piezas repentinamente cobró vida para dar un golpe y derribar la otra sacándola del cuadro. Jamás se acostumbraría ante eso, ver como los objetos que conoció durante toda su vida de un momento a otro cobraban vida propia y hacer lo que no debían, ella misma no estaba muy interesada en el juego tradicional más allá de su importancia en la historia o su significado, creía que el juego era un valioso regalo del pasado pero cuando contemplaba el ajedrez frente a ello no podía evitar fruncir aún más el ceño ante lo barbárico que se había convertido algo tan valioso en el mundo mágico, a veces podía entender lo que decía Thomás cuando despotricaba sobre la poca proyección del mundo mágico en general.

Fue en ese momento donde el nombre del niño pareció ralentizase mientras intentaba pronunciarlo una vez más en un susurro. Podía verlo caminar con dirección en su mesa luego de charlar con su pequeño grupo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, abecés trataba de comprender el motivo de su extraño comportamiento o su actitud misteriosa, si pudiera nombrar una persona que realmente la aceptara incluso por sus orígenes no mágicos parecía ser él, aunque debía admitir que el chico era un ávido lector, tenía notas sobresalientes a la par de ella y no parecía tener dificultad en el aprendizaje sin importar que. Nunca parecía cometer errores de ningún tipo, jamás perdió puntos de casa, al contrario, según los rumores ya había ganado como un centenar para Slytherin y estaba más que bien informado, según las propias palabras de Harry; el chico sabio de la existencia de la piedra filosofal incluso antes que ellos.

Estaba un poco avergonzada sobre ello pues después de investigar durante todas las vacaciones de navidad y gran parte cuando las clases se renovaron pudo notar los libros que el Slytherin normalmente leía, la mayoría de ellos describían cuentos o historian que hablaban sobre la alquimia o se podría encontrar el nombre del creador de la piedra filosofal. Fue como si de alguna manera le estuviera diciendo las pistas desde el principio, pero estas estuviesen ocultas en un sótano del castillo con la manta de invisibilidad, totalmente vergonzoso.

\- …Si, ese chico es bastante raro – dijo uno de los gemelos mientras frotaba su barbilla con la única mano disponible al estar ocupado sosteniendo una salchicha en la otra – jamás entenderé ese niño.

\- Vamos querido hermano, el chico es muy capaz, tanto como nuestro genio de primer año aquí – dijo refiriéndose a la niña de cabello espeso – según lo que he escuchado es bastante hábil.

\- Devorador de libros borras…

\- De apetito insaciable…

\- Misterioso muchacho con buenos escondites…

\- ¿O solamente alguien discreto? – finalizaron los gemelos al compás.

Ella aun trataba de acostumbrarse a la antinatural sincronización de los muchachos idénticos, era como ver un partido de tenis cuando sus ojos buscaban el causante del sonido o el otro quien retomaba la frase a mitad de terminar.

\- Lo que sea que haga seguramente no es agradable – dijo Ron participando en la conversación con sus hermanos – solo miren a Snape, solo tienen que darle su nariz, un batido rancio, y cubrirlo de nieve. – finalizó causando un par de risas la mesa de los leones.

Ella solo pudo voltear los ojos en señal de desagrado, últimamente era un gesto que repetía mucho, pero Ron de alguna manera siempre parecía encontrar la manera de hacerla incomodar con sus comentarios de mal gusto. No estaba bien hablar mal de otras personas o burlarse de ellas, personalmente había sufrido esta última y era muy doloroso pasar por ello, puede que la casa de Slytherin no fuera la más acogedora o la más agradable, siendo en varias ocasiones los principales matones alrededor pero Thomás era diferente, no intimidaba o se metía con nadie, tampoco llamaba por nombres desagradables a otras personas y a diferencia de ella y sus amigos de aventura jamás se le acusó de romper una regla aunque aún era un misterio como es que fue castigado aquella noche que fueron al bosque prohibido. Respecto a ella, no tenía quejas del chico, al contrario, era un buen conversador, agradable y educado, no importaba que, siempre parecía saber algo de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera, como una enciclopedia andante donde siempre encontraría algo.

\- Vamos pequeño Ronny – dijo uno de los gemelos con un tono dulce o como una burla – sabemos que está en la casa de las víboras, pero no puede ser tan malo…

\- No podría pues es un Muggle sin importar cuanto trate de ocultarlo…

\- O finja ser un sangre pura…

\- Engañándose así mismo. – finalizo la diatriba de los gemelos.

\- Él no es así – dijo Hermione indignada al escuchar tales cosas, incluso ella se sentía ofendida ¿Qué tenia de malo ser de origen Muggle? Estaba más que orgullosa de serlo y jamás negaría sus orígenes solo por algo tan estúpido como el orgullo. Si quisiera tendría mucho de que presumir sobre su gente, los humanos habían logrado cosas que aún estaban siglos o tal vez un milenio fuera del alcance de los magos mientras ellos se aislaban del mundo. Fue como dijo Thomás, esta gente, estas personas estaban tan a gusto en su zona de confort, encerrados en su pequeño mundo producido por una burbuja que separaba al mundo real de sus fantasías dentro de ese caparazón que jamás se molestaron en intentar avanzar junto a sus homólogos. – Siempre es igual con todos ustedes – dijo rechinando los dientes y con bastante veneno – Sangre pura, mestizo o Muggle… ¿Qué importa esa estupidez? ¿Acaso no ven esto solo hace que todos se desprecien?

Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero sus palabras parecieron silenciar a todos en su mesa captando la atención del tema en cada uno de los integrantes de la casa valiente y heroica.

\- Es verdad…

\- Pero…

\- Es la realidad del mundo…

\- Y aunque lo quisiéramos…

\- No podríamos cambiarlo – dijeron los gemelos con una mirada distante.

\- Acéptalo sabelotodo, eres demasiado crédula – dijo Ron, puede que las palabras sean un poco duras para la niña pero era la verdad, al pertenecer a los Weasley podía saber mejor que muchos como eran las cosas en el mundo mágico, no siempre era perfecto y colorido pero al menos funcionaba y eso era lo único que importaba, a pesar de su disgusto por esa familia llena de seguidores de "tu-sabes-quien" – Mira, no es algo que los Muggles entenderían en su primer año pero pronto lo comprenderás – finalizo un tanto incomodo por el tema pero la chica necesitaba escucharlo, con suerte también dejaría de ser tan molesta con ese tema de los elfos domésticos que últimamente mencionaba ocasionalmente, ellos eran felices sirviendo a los magos, no había necesidad de arruinar sus vidas.

Si el tema y el ambiente pasaron desapercibidos hace unos minutos entonces, ahora definitivamente tenía la atención de la casa de los leones, ellos estaban en una disputa interna que incluso afectó a los años mayores.

Hermione se sentía insultada una vez más, pero a diferencia de lo habitual el golpe fue más pesado al venir directamente de su casa. Muggles que no sabían nada decían ellos, que no comprenden solo por no tener un origen y patrimonio mágico como la población, sentía tanta ira, se sentía tan humilla, tan furiosa que no supo cuando comenzó a gritarles a todos los estúpidos de mentes encerrados en una caja que eran, ¡Como se atreven, ellos! Esos, tontos, ¡reliquias viejas! Gente tonta, esos… esos ¡monos arcaicos de milésimo mundo!

Estaba tan enfrascada en su ira y ganas de llorar que cuando finalmente comenzó a calmarse no notó en qué momento salió del gran comedor para estar en los pasillos solitarios con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y en un abrazo con otra persona.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Ella tardo un momento más en responder, pero cuando lo hiso con un ligero cabeceo en señal de afirmación la persona que le brindaba confort dio un largo suspiro, su cuerpo parecía rígido y tal vez un poco tenso o incluso cansado, no podría decir con total seguridad, pero seguramente lo que sea que haya ocurrido atrás hace unos minutos puede que le incomodara.

\- Escucha, se que esto puede ser pretencioso de mi parte al formar parte del problema, pero es como decían los Weasley, por desgracia nuestro mundo está lleno de problemas de todo tipo que los Muggles en su mayoría dejaron atrás hace mucho tiempo. Aun continuamos con viejas disputas por cosas insignificantes, no hablan muy bien de nosotros como sociedad, pero nadie es perfecto, creo que tu amigo lo a dicho en varias ocasiones. – finalizó el consuelo de la niña mientas frotaba su espalda como hacia con regularidad cuando su bulliciosa hermana estaba triste.

\- Gracias… yo, en verdad lo siento mucho por arma un escándalo en frente de todos – dijo Hermione levantando la vista y quitando las manos de su rostro para para ver la persona junto a ella.

No te preocupes por eso – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano – todo el mundo pierde la paciencia en algún momento.

\- Eres uno de los amigos de Thomás Smith ¿Verdad? – dijo tras inspeccionar más detenidamente la chica, piel bronceada, cabello negro, rasgos exóticos y corbata azul – eres una de las gemelas Patil, he…

\- Namasté, Hermione Granger. Mi nombre es Padma, Padma Patil. – dijo la chica mientras juntaba sus palmas como si estuviera rezando he inclinaba un poco su cabeza y espalda para brindar el saludo formal de la India – en efecto, soy uno de los amigos del joven Slytherin, aunque se podría decir que nuestra agrupación es algo más parecido a un grupo de lectura ocasional que socializa de vez en cuando.

\- Ho… - por un momento no sabia que decir pues se sentía un poco avergonzada de su arrebato tras ser salvada de hundirse aún más en su humillación pública.

Ellas hablaron durante un momento, la chica Patil era una buena conversadora y sorprendentemente podía entender muchas de las cosas que decía cuando usaba términos que para los magos serían desconocidos como por ejemplo un televisor. Era asombroso alguien de sangre pura podía seguirle el paso cuando despotricaba en el dialecto Muggle pero era más apreciado aun cuando podría conversar sobre temas de estudio sin tener que estar aclarando lo que decía cada vez que terminaba una frase, en verdad fue una buena charla, solo deseaba poder tener más amigos como ellos, Thomás era genial y entendía sus problemas fácilmente, Harry no la juzgaba a pesar de preferirá la compañía de Ron y Padma comprendía sus sentimientos, era agradable tener una amiga o una platica de niñas, se sentía liberador.

\- Escucha, se que se siente estar sola, pero me agradas y ya conoces a uno de nosotros, si quieres puedo hablar con el resto para que puedas acompañarnos de vez en cuando – dijo Padma con simpatía. Separándose tras consolar la niña y sentándose en un asiento de piedra que regularmente se podría encontrar con facilidad en los corredores de todo el castillo.

\- Yo... no lo sé. – dijo la niña sentándose al lado de la Ravenclaw mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos en señal de timidez, nunca fue buena haciendo amigos y no quería arruinar cualquier oportunidad – creo que estaría imponiendo, además ustedes ya se conocen y no creo ser bien recibida si de repente llegara una desconocida como yo.

\- Mm… puede ser – dijo Padma pensando en los integrantes del grupo, sobre todo si tenia en cuenta la actitud de Daphne, pero la niña tenia el porte suficiente como para tratar de abstenerse de su hostilidad en público. De todos modos, la Gryffindor era una conocida de quien podría ser el líder, y Anthony no tenía prejuicios, por lo tanto, no estaba mal invitarla. – pero eso no importa en este caso ¿Acaso no comenzamos así todos? - finalizo con una mirada fija en la leona y una sonrisa sospechosa.

\- Pero…

\- Como dije, no te preocupes. Solo deja el asunto en mis manos y yo haré la magia. Tu ya conoces a Thomás, Anthony estará agradecido y me agradas, Daphne discretamente opondrá resistencia, pero acabará importándole poco.

* * *

Viernes 10 de abril, o vacaciones de pascua como el alumnado generalmente lo conocía. Hoy se reuniría con su familia para una actividad con los Granger. No estaba al tanto de lo que se podría tratar, pero según las cartas de su madre aparentaba ser un chat interfamiliar, según parecía los padres no habían perdido el tiempo y construyeron una relación lo suficiente tolerante como para inventar algo en conjunto durante un par de días. Actualmente estaba con su grupo en una de las cabinas con el nuevo miembro mientras Padma formalizaba las presentaciones.

También era la primera vez desde la formación del grupo sin nombre que decidían juntarse en una de las cabinas del tren, bueno fue más casualidad y pura suerte que otra cosa, Padma siempre iba con su hermana en el grupo de los Gryffindors, Anthony pasaba todo el tiempo con uno de sus libros traídos de casa, Daphne prefería la compañía del grupo de elite y él simplemente era diferente en más de un sentido. Cada uno de ellos se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos, esa era la norma, pero por alguna razón las gemelas se habían peleado haciendo que cada una se quede con su propia compañía, Anthony termino su ultimo libro y fue en su búsqueda para que le prestara uno y Daphne… supuso que algunos chicos fueron muy groseros con ella y allí estaban, un grupo totalmente variado que formaban tres de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts discutiendo cualquier cosa que llegara a la mente.

Curiosamente, aunque las chicas fueran de diferentes casas ellas tenían mayor armonía entre ellas, las conversaciones y los temas fluían sin mucha resistencia y sus largos parloteos le recordaban esas chillonas aves parlantes vistas en vida cuando disfrutaba de su tiempo en National Geographic Channel.

Él mientras tanto le enseñaba al chico de Ravenclaw algunos trucos de origami como un barco, cisne o el famoso Shuriken de papel, trucos llamativos que disfrutó aprender la primera vez.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino tanto los Granger como los Smith esperaron a sus respectivos hijos en la estación King's Cross a horas de la mañana. Rápidamente el grupo se dispersó tras una pequeña despedida y las familias llevaron a sus hijos al hogar. Para Thomás y Hermione el proceso no fue tan diferente pues ellos socializaron un poco con la familia del otro y contaron algunas cosas de su tiempo en el castillo siendo la niña la más parlanchín, horas mas tarde a mediados de las 14:30 pm ambas familias volvieron a reunirse, pero esta vez la Smith estaba completa para tomar un vuelo a París, Francia.

Los adultos se dedicaron a hacer sus reservaciones mientras Hermione le ayudaba a controlar sus hermanos, pero estos estaban tan inquietos por su presencia que la falta de control y el típico comportamiento infantil era notable. La chica tomaba a sus hermanas de la mano mientras cargaba a Nicolas en su espalda como caballito, Annabeth estaba de la mano de su padre y John como de costumbre dormía en los brazos de su madre.

Ellos sumaban 4 adultos, y 7 niños con un total de 11 personas. Ellos se dividirían en tres grupos, los padres cuidarían de Nicolas y el bebé, las madres con las hijas mayores siendo Alice y Hermione, finalmente él a cargo de sus hermanas menores Annabeth y Elizabeth. Cada grupo estaría a cargo de cuidar de los niños a su cuidado durante el tiempo que no estuviesen baja el cuidadoso radar de las madres, durante un momento los adultos pensaron en los pros y contras de dejar otro menor en mi cuidado, pero su madre sabía que era bastante cuidadoso y al final esa fue la división.

* * *

Theodore estaba más que molesto, había estado trabajando para el Muggle de Slytherin conocido como Thomás Smith durante meses en diferentes oficios, todos ellos tenían algo en común, investigar, vigilar o buscar a cierta persona o algo en concreto. Desde muy temprano Theodore comprendió algunas dificultades que se podía llegar a tener en este mundo hambriento, esperando por las personas para tomar un bocado de ellos, su abuelo y su padre fueron Mortifagos y se esperaba que también siguiera la condenatoria tradición. Siempre supo que clasificaría en Slytherin, una de las cuatro casas en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo al igual que él y sus antepasados para la supremacía de los sangre pura.

En su mayoría todos los herederos de los sagrados veintiocho tenían conocimiento uno del otro y fueron educados desde temprana edad en la política, la magia y la economía, cada casa no esperaría más que un sucesor adecuado, no se permitiría menos. Sin embargo, para algunos dentro de este orden predefinido en la sociedad magia de Gran Bretaña las cosas no eran tan perfectas como quisieran, no con el señor oscuro al mando por lo menos. Unos eran afiliados a la luz, otros neutrales o sino en el bando oscuro; esta clasificación era el pilar del mundo mágico moderno, o eras de un bando o del otro y como dictaba la naturaleza donde hay sombras jamás podrá coexistir con la luz sin ser sometida.

Él pertenece al bando oscuro y como tal su iniciación en los soldados de la oscuridad era inevitable, nadie se había salvado sin traicionar y morir al mismo tiempo, pero incluso si el mundo desde el inicio estaba en su contra se resistiría a las sombras que tarde o temprano lo devorarían. Uno de los principales problemas era que sin dinero la persona era igual que un Muggle, no tenía valor y era imprescindible, una forma más de decir que solo representaba un peón para sacrificar cuando era conveniente, no quería morir, no quería ser marcado con la marca tenebrosa, no quería marchar directamente a su tumba como el resto de su familia… él quería ser libre, libre de sus cadenas para desperdiciar su vida como le plazca sin ser sometido, libre… lejos de Gran Bretaña donde estaba cubierto de sombras.

Cuando conoció al sangre sucia de Slytherin al igual que el resto de su casa quedo bastante indignado, la sola presencia en el mundo mágico del chico ya era un error, no le importaba que los Muggles aprendieran magia pero tenerlos tan cerca de él era otra cosa, era tolerante pero tampoco había que abusar.

Pero al igual que los tradicionales sangre pura y demás mestizos poco a poco pudo ver cuan diferente era este Muggle del resto, fue como tener a uno más de ellos rondado por todo el lugar, ellos esperaban que tarde o temprano el Muggle avergonzara la noble y antigua casa de Salazar pero solo obtuvieron todo lo contrario, aun no podía digerir cuan diferente era de lo que esperaban.

Por eso cuando una tarde se presento a él para una oferta de trabajo no lo rechazó de inmediato, Muggle o no Slytherin se regia por pura meritocracia y como tal por cortesía debía escuchar su reclamo, por lo tanto, cuando éste lo contrató a cambio de sus servicios no pudo negar la oportunidad, ya que si quería prolongar su tiempo fuera del abismo uno de sus principales objetivos era el oro.

Luego de trabajar por un tiempo para Smith pudo comenzar a comprender el motivo por el cual era diferente a los demás, por ejemplo este trabajo en particular del cual estaba ocupado, recientemente los maestros tenían un cerbero en el tercer piso del cual según las palabras explicitas del director solo esperaría una muerte completamente horrible, todo Slytherin pensaba que el director solo era un viejo amante de Muggles traidor de sangre demente pero esta vez tenia que dárselo, el vejestorio no bromeaba cuando advirtió los peligros, desde un perro feroz de tres cabezas gigante, lianas del diablo que estrangularían hasta la muerte, llaves aladas asesinas, soldados de piedra con enormes espadas y un fuego que quemaría más allá de la muerte.

Frente a él había un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior "**Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse**_"_

Pero lo único verdaderamente notable en el era lo que podía ver en el cristal, podía verse así mismo en un estado de vejez, su piel y rostro sin duda demostraban una gran edad, su rostro que habitualmente sereno ahora es suave y con una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello rubio ahora estaba blanco como la nieve y sus ojos cafés demostraban ese brillo que perdió hace mucho tiempo, pero a la vez sabiduría como si hubiese pasado por cosas terribles.

Tenía buena vestimenta, parecía que pudo prosperar, junto a él estaba una mujer con rasgos difusos y en un vestido azul. Por un momento y con mucha dificultad pudo voltear para comprobar si toda la operación se había arruinado pues por más que intentara creer lo que mostraba este espejo era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero cuando giró su rostro no pudo encontrar a nadie. Este espejo estaba maldito, Smith le había advertido de sus misteriosos poderes, nada de lo que mostraba existía o era verdad, solo reflejaba sus más profundo deseos y anhelos, tenia que concentrarse en la razón por la cual corrió tanto peligro, su trabajo era llevarle la piedra de transmutación a su empleador, en verdad no podía pensar para qué necesitaría la roca más allá de simples propósitos alquímicos, pero por un lado pudo entender.

Dicha rama era una de las mas caras en todas las ramas de la hechicería, los materiales requeridos valían una fortuna y el éxito durante cada ensayo nunca estaba garantizado, pero según las palabras de su empleador esta piedra era un poco más duradera que cualquier otra piedra de enfoque.

_\- Piensa, quieres la piedra alquímica oculta dentro del espejo por el director Dumbledore, enfócate en ella, una piedra roja hecha por un alquimista talentoso y algo que también es propiedad del director _– repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

Al principio pensaba que la información dada por Smith no seria suficiente, pero si esta fue la que en primer lugar le ayudo a burlar la excesiva seguridad para esconder el material alquímico entonces también era lo suficientemente concisa para obtener la misteriosa piedra. De pronto la imagen de su corazón poco a poco fue ondulándose como el agua tras lanzar una piedra al lago negro y mostró su propio reflejo solo que este parecía tener vida propia cuando de su túnica saco una extraña piedra deforme de color rubí, después este le asintió con la cabeza y volvió a poner la piedra en el mismo lugar y desaparecer.

Lo curioso de todo ello era que cuando su reflejo puso la piedra en el bolsillo pudo sentir el peso de algo que anteriormente no estaba y cuando trato de comprobar el lugar donde supuestamente estaría la piedra. Sin lugar a dudas pudo sentir algo solido que no estaba antes, era la piedra mostrada por su reflejo unos segundos atrás.

Todo esto demostraba que trabajar con su empleador de momento era la decisión adecuada, si este en primer lugar fuese otro dudaba que pudiera llegar tan lejos pero mientras pudiera seguir avanzando y lograr la libertad nada importaba, pronto… algún día seria libre de sus cadenas y podría completar la imagen difusa que mostró el espejo.

Con una ultima mirada al anciano Nott y la mujer sin rostro en el espejo dio media vuelta para no volver a ver el objeto maldito nunca más.

Su próximo paso era entregar la piedra cuanto antes a su nuevo propietario sin que nadie se diera cuanta, afortunadamente era lo bastante desapercibido para poder enviar una carta o dos desde la lechucería del castillo, por el momento todos los datos suministrados de su empleador para llevar a cabo el trabajo eran más que precisos y según las palabras de este no habría problema alguno si enviaba el objeto por dicho método.

La piedra estaba envuelta en una pequeña bolsa y esta encerrada en una caja oscura de diseño elegante de doble fondo, pero sin exagerar de forma rectangular, de se modo el paquete solo seria como cualquier otro y en el peor de los casos solo tomaría una mirada exterior para que todos pensaran que era algún regalo de alguien detallista enviando dulces.

El paquete seria enviado a distintos medios de entregas mágicos hasta llegar al método Muggle donde se perdería cualquier rastro de este una vez este del otro lado con alguna compañía de entregas por cajas o como sea que fuera el método Muggle en estos días.


	10. La prueba

\- ¿Estás seguro de llevar todo lo necesario, cariño? – preguntó su madre mientras inspeccionaba parte de su equipaje de mano para asegurarse de llevar todo lo recogido en Francia – libros nuevos, brazaletes, royo oriental, tubos de ensayo, instrumento de música… ropa interior limpia, siento que falta algo – dijo frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa mientras trataba de recordar que no estaba viendo.

Las vacaciones de semana santa sirvieron como tiempo de relajación, un pequeño bonus para conocer más a los Granger desde un angulo diferente. Dios sabe que necesitaba ese pequeño tiempo durante un buen tiempo, de todos modos, su madre se había vuelto histérica cuando se enteró que tenía potenciales amigos durante el primer año. También pudo encontrar algunos conocidos mientras visitaban los lugares de interés en los diferentes distritos y se mostró sumamente interesado en las catacumbas, uno nunca sabe las baratijas que se podrían encontrar por ahí.

Resulta que uno de sus viejos instructores se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la torre Efiel para contemplar el atardecer, siendo una persona que atesoraba los buenos momentos no dudó en ir al lugar más alto permitido a los turistas maravillados de la vista que ofrecía la una de las maravillas del mundo. Su maestro era una mujer a mediados de los 50 que durante los primeros tres años lo educó en idiomas, ella era de estatura media y actitud rígida que no aceptaba nada más que lo perfecto, o al menos tan exacto como se podría esperar de un mocoso que aún no alcanzaba una década. Si tenía que hacer alguna clase de comparación diría que era la típica mujer a cargo de una escuela de monjas que castigaba a las chicas más atrevidas durante todo el día hasta el próximo amanecer, así era ella de inflexible, aun recordaba lo exasperante que fue la mujer cuando trataba de corregir su marcado acento, ella lo llamaba "un desesperante Yanki parlanchín" o al menos así fue como lo llamó cada vez que perdía la paciencia.

En su defensa, el Ingles no era su lengua materna y segundo, aprendió como hablarlo por sus trazos fuertes gracias a que era una necesidad en su primera vida cuando apenas era un adolescente, estaba orgulloso de su dominio en una lengua que para él toda su vida fue extraña muchas gracias, dudaba que la mayoría de los lingüistas pudieran hablarlo con dominio con apenas tres meses de estudio. Si bien no fue un completo incompetente y tenía ventaja por el conocimiento este no evitó sus constantes enredadas de lengua y por tal motivo fue que desesperó su instructora, afortunadamente no fue tan complicado cambiar su dialecto a uno más rígido y menos permisivo, en serio, estos ingleses deberían aprender a relajarse.

Luego de sus clases de "refinamiento" sus padres habían insistido en continuar con el estudio de idiomas, en secreto sospechaba que fue por su propia culpa pues de vez en cuando utilizaba alguna frase conocida y ésta por lo general pocas veces era en la misma lengua, eso o la constante insistencia de los adultos por las instrucciones grupales en alguna escuela los fines de semana, como tal no dudó en elegir la primera opción, no lograría nada productivo y perdería su valioso tiempo con un grupo de mocosos de kínder, Dios sabe que no soportaría.

A pesar de lo inflexible que era la mujer fuera de su trabajo era una persona sumamente agradable y le gustaba socializar con regularidad, por eso cuando lograron reconocerse ese día la mujer no dudó en saludarlos a todos. Luego de despedirse de su instructora encontró a otro conocido, uno que visitaba con regularidad cada mes antes de asistir a Hogwarts para una evaluación más… interna. Él era un antiguo amigo de la universidad de sus viejos, alguien que se graduó en el área médica como su padre, pero en diferentes ramas. El hombre era un psicólogo que ayudó a sus padres durante sus años de crisis con diferentes terapias para parejas y debido a eso tenía cierta cercanía cuando se trataba de algunos temas complejos, no sabía del secreto familiar que se relacionaba con el misticismo pero si era sospechoso he inquieto con su personalidad, por otra parte, el interés del médico sobre él también se debía a sus propios padres que fueron quienes lo empujaron a tener cortas conversaciones que a medida de su interacción era cada vez más fáciles de llevar, admitía que el médico le brindaba cierta formalidad con lo que estaba acostumbrado, cuando charlaba con el hombre este realmente lo trataba como un adulto y evitaba cualquier clase de incomodidad, eso ayudó a que se sintiera más seguro en sus charlas y expresarse con un poco más de autenticidad, era liberador dejar de ser un niño aunque esto fuera por unos simples minutos y charlar de algo interesante. Si bien el medico se dedicó a tener sus cesiones de medico paciente en realidad no le importaba mucho pues al final del día tenía cuidado con las palabras que salían de su boca.

En cuanto a su maestro de karate, era pura y total coincidencia. Resulta que se llevaría a cabo un torneo de artes marciales en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban y una noche mientras se dirigía a la piscina infantil del hotel encontró a su Sensei haciendo los últimos preparativos para una prueba de habilidad, gracias a eso pudo obtener su cinturón amarillo… aunque si no fuera por el error de Alice quien entró su Karategi cuando todos estaban preparando el equipaje antes de su viaje desde el inicio no tomaría la prueba.

Y luego estaba su profesor de arte que era un familiar del gerente de dicho hotel… si, se había topado con algunos de sus maestros quienes charlaron con él mientras estos le contaban a su familia y amigos como solía meter la pata para que de alguna manera su forma poco ortodoxa resultara efectiva a final de cada práctica, en su defensa era totalmente justificable, uno regularmente añadiría algún movimiento u otro de una rama diferente en un combate de artes marciales, en vez de verlo como un inconveniente resaltaba de manera firme las ventajas de esto cuando al ser menos predecible.

\- Vamos querida, nuestro hijo es lo suficiente mayor como para tener en cuenta cada una de estas cosas ¿Verdad campeón? – dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar a su hijo, a veces no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de su esposa con su insistente petición para que el chico se sobre esforzara, hacer amigos era bueno y saludable pero tampoco era sano tener una dependencia de otras personas, en lo personal pensaba que su individualidad era algo positivo y no un problema exagerado como suele exagerar su esposa. Si encontraba amigos era mejor que estos llegaran tarde pero que al final del camino valieran la penas contarlos con un par de dedos.

\- No lo sé… - dijo Yaneth con un tono dudoso, sabia con total certeza que Thomás odiaba las multitudes y estaba más a gusto siendo silencioso y todo eso, pero tampoco era bueno para un niño y menos en crecimiento ser tan desapegado. – sigo pensando que ser más abierto será mejor para él, además, de no recordar mal siempre tiene algo peligroso encima, ya sabes cómo es mi padre.

\- Si, sí, creo que se ha vuelto un poco senil – murmuro bajo, lejos del agudo oído de su mujer – de todos modos, nunca lo ha hecho sin avisarnos antes y el chico es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si encontramos cualquier cosa peligrosa por nuestra cuenta será confiscada y como plus se añadirá un castigo, ¿verdad? – finalizó el padre haciendo énfasis en su tono ligero, pero mirando a su hijo con ojos estrechos

\- Estoy limpio su señoría- dijo levantando las manos en alto como un culpable con las manos en la masa – al fin y al cabo, el personal es lo suficiente astuto como para saber si un estudiante tiene cualquier objeto peligroso, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces… creo – finalizo con un encogimiento de hombros por la paranoia de sus padres.

\- No lo sé – dijo el Sr. Granger de pronto – en lo que a mí respecta esas varitas son tan peligrosas como cualquier arma, aún estoy un poco inquieto después de ver como alguien puede convertir mi sofá en otra cosa.

\- O como se podría cambiar a algo más preocupante como una punta de lanza u otra cosa punzante – finalizó la Sra. Granger de acuerdo con el resto de los adultos, aun no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda enviando a su única hija a un mundo peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo entendía la importancia de esto, todavía estaba un poco impactada por el sutil pero impresionante efecto del brazalete que todos tenían ella, su esposo y los adultos Smith portaban en la muñequera derecha. La pequeña baratija podría pasar como un simple accesorio de moda común y corriente, pero esto era lo que permitía que ellos pudieses atravesar la entrada protegida por un muro en la estación de Londres para estar en su contraparte mágica pudiéndoles dar la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos hasta que estos se marcharan una vez más a la escuela mágica.

Fue divertido ver a Germione gemir de forma desaprobadora para que esta despotricara lo loco y estúpido que sería llevar algo peligroso a una escuela llena de profesores con poderes de todo tipo, para ella la magia era tan amplia como el mismo universo en constante expansión, pero tuvo que recordarle que, si bien los maestros eran capaces, estos no tenían la manera de saber cada cosa que cada estudiante hiciera.

\- …¿Por qué crees que los Weasley son tan reconocidos? Todo mundo sabe que está en su naturaleza ser un alborotador, pero ¿No crees que si realmente pudieran ser encontrados con las manos en la maza el resto del alumnado evitaría caer en sus bromas? – pregunto Thomás de forma retórica, para él aún era un misterio como diablos estos podían colarse y tomar a todos por sorpresa con sus travesuras, claro que el mapa de los merodeadores ayudaba, pero tal evasión era algo ridículo.

\- Eso es simple, creo que tienen socios del crimen – respondió la niña de pelo espeso de forma altanera inflando el pecho mientras mantenía su barbilla en alto, con las manos en la cintura y resoplando por algo tan simple que cualquiera podría ver – Recuerdo haber escuchado como dos chicos de tercer año se quejaban de Peeves quien les había atacado con globos de agua apestosos pero lo interesante era que si bien querían desquitarse sabían que no podían hacerlo solos, por cierto… deberías tener cuidado con el ambos.

\- Lo dudo – dijo mientras hacia un gesto se su mano para desechar cualquier idea divertida del fantasma de Gryffindor o los gemelos bromistas – razones para no temer, poderosas y sobrenaturales razones que desbordan seguridad, de hecho, si esto se pudiera aplicar de otra forma no dudaría en tomar un boleto de lotería, por desgracia a mamá no le gustan las apuestas.

\- Y así será – refuto su madre en un murmullo, pero gracias a sus condiciones físicas pudo escucharlo como si fiera susurrado en el ido.

Ellos siguieron bromeando durante un tiempo más hasta que la gran maquinaria estaba preparada para ser abordada, se despidieron con algunos abrazos y una que otras promesas para después tomar una cabina solitaria. Una de las cosas positivas de estas vacaciones era que fácilmente podría elegir casi cualquier lugar de preferencia, los prefectos podían tomar un soplo de alivio antes de volver a la locura que era el mundo mágico y los cargos que tendrían que cuidar una vez más, tener una posición de importancia era bueno y era parte de la enorme maquinaria que todos llamaban sociedad pero casi en la mayoría de las ocasiones los cargos de importancia requerían mucho más sacrificio de quien lo ejerza.

\- Entonces ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes al fin y al cabo? – no serviría de nada pretender ignorancia de la piedra a tales alturas, la chica estaba lejos de ser tonta y excusar sus roces con el tema solo acabaría en una pérdida de tiempo confianza, lo cual no podían permitirse.

Podía ver la duda en su rostro, la chica era terrible para mentir, eso era seguro, pero independientemente de su elección ella debería de saber que no representaba ningún tipo de percance para sus amigos o lo que sea que decidieran hacer, quiera o no ellos debían tratar de seguir haciendo lo que siempre hacían.

\- Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo – dijo la chica con un suspiro resignado - ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

\- Me preocupa más este curso que está impartiendo el profesor Quirrell, según escuché pronto dará una prueba para finalizar y si creo que es lo que pienso entonces las cosas solo se complicaran aún más de lo que ya está. – dijo mirando la chica mientras doblaba su pie poniendo su tobillo sobre la otra pierna – no puedo decir que nuestra persona sin rostro sea el maestro de defensa, pero podría serlo, por el momento es un posible sospechoso, el hombre comparte las mismas proporciones físicas que la figura encapuchada.

\- Aun no entiendo que pasó esa noche – murmuró la niña por lo bajo. – supongamos que el profesor Quirrell hipotéticamente es nuestro hombre misterioso ¿Qué le impide robar la piedra de una buena vez por todas? Como miembro del personal debería de estar al tanto de ella, el Cerbero no puede ser la única defensa para proteger la piedra filosofal lo admito, pero eso significa que los maestros la protegen, hay pruebas para impedir el robo allí y eso le daría conocimiento.

Ese fue un buen progreso, finalmente estaba comenzando a pensar fuera del caparazón, solo tenía que estimular dicha forma de pensar en el futuro y con suerte incluso acabarían matando a Riddle antes del tiempo original. Consideraría que matar al maldito bastardo antes de la invasión al castillo sería lo mejor, pero si desordenara lo único que le daba la ventaja sería tan malo como un posible final donde Tom realmente matara al niño dorado, lo cual era uno de los perores escenarios porque eso significaría que el maldito también saldría de su estrecha forma de pensar.

\- Solo cómbense a Potter de no mostrar todo su potencial, mejorar siempre es bueno, pero mostrarle a un potencial enemigo todas tus fortalezas y debilidades es tan malo como quedar expuesto a cualquier forma de daño que este pueda ocasionar – dijo Thomás como forma de consejo.

\- Trataré, pero no te aseguro nada.

\- Eso es aceptable.

Para cuando llegaron primero pasaron por la casa de correos donde recogió un sobre naranja con una gran cantidad de Galeones bastante generosa a su nombre, luego tomaron la calle principal para entrar en la casa de las plumas donde compró una negra y dorada por solo quince Sickles y dos Knuts, fue la misma pluma que Hermione compro en el quinto libro al entrar en el mismo establecimiento y finalmente a Madame Pudipié, un salón de té situado en una calle lateral; era pequeño y caluroso, lleno de mesitas redondas y decorado con flecos y lazos. La dueña y camarera, Madame Pudipié, era una robusta bruja con un negro y reluciente moño, curiosamente en la versión inglesa, el local no se llamaba _Pudipié_ sino _Puddifoot_. Para cuando terminaron de su recorrido curioso cada uno tomó una dirección diferente luego de una breve despedida y la niña marcho en busca de sus amigos leones mientras él se dirigió directamente a su sala común.

* * *

Finalmente, por fin había llegado el día, el día donde podría comprobar cuanto aprendió del mundo mágico. Lo que fue solo del interés de unos pocos con los meses se fue expandiendo hasta que uno de los salones en el castillo que en el inicio era más que adecuado ahora fue cambiado para llevar a cabo el evento de interés en el gran comedor donde muchos o casi todo el alumnado del castillo estaría presente.

Resulta que los chismes y rumores sobre aquella noche en el bosque oscuro incentivaron la loca imaginación de todos hasta el punto que aquellos sin el menor interés ahora querían verificar cuan exagerado eran los chismes que fueros impartidos por los de primer año. Como tal, el profesor Quirrell no mostró ningún inconveniente para cambiar el lugar de las pruebas, hora dudaba que alguien se perdiera de algo diferente para variar y más cuando la presión de los exámenes estaba a la puerta de la esquina.

En sí, no había nada diferente en el lugar, el gran comedor no tenía nada diferente de cualquier otra noche, todos estaban reunidos, todos cenaban con tranquilidad, charlaban o hacían chistes sobre algo en particular, simplemente era como una noche común y cualquiera… excepto que todos sabían que en realidad no era así, los alumnos estaban reunidos, pero no era por la cena, los maestros estaban charlando animosamente en sus respectivos asientos pero no era por las típicas discusiones sobre algún estudiante que explotó un caldero en pociones, no por alguna trasformación irregular en las clases de su jefe de casa, no por alguna discusión brillante con el profesor Flickwick o algo extraño durante Herbología, no, en este momento nada de eso importaba, las típicas discusiones regulares podrían tratarse en su momento pero hacerlo ahora estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Lo que realmente importaba aquí eran las palabras de su profesor de defensa contras las artes oscuras, el mismo hombre que ahora estaba en el mismo lugar donde una vez fue clasificado por el sombrero seleccionador, ya sea por algo inusual, la ocasión o la propia ansiedad de los maestros por primera vez podía ver al hombre tartamudo y asustadizo firme como cualquiera de sus colegas quienes esperaban por la prueba de forma imperturbable.

Todos querían ver, todos tenían curiosidad, todos ansiaban ver el resultado de las pruebas, todos esperaban por algo…

\- Estudiantes, ha llegado la hora de evaluar su determinación – dijo el profesor de defensa mientras hacia una pequeña pausa para ver a los ojos a los estudiantes que afrontarían sus pruebas – esta noche finalmente podrán juzgar el resultado de su propia dedicación, pero sepan que la verdadera victoria no siempre estará junto a quien blanda el poder descontrolado.

Podía ver el semblante de sus compañeros, la voz aumentada con algún hechizo hacía que el tono de su maestro fuera muy llamativa y dominante, fue como cuando su tío Dursley miraba fijamente algún discurso de un político de interés sin importar que su primo incendiara la mitad de Londres, los ojos y la atención de todos en este momento pertenecían a su profesor.

\- Serán jueces de sí mismos y probarán un poco del mundo real fuera de las murallas de este castillo. Como su profesor de defensa es mi deber y responsabilidad prepararlos lo mejor que pueda para las amenazas ahí fuera, donde solo podrán valerse de lo único que realmente tienen… su habilidad. – dijo Quirrell mientras miraba a los ojos de cada uno de los presentes – he aquí el libro de hechizos, una herramienta de conocimiento con la cual seguramente la mayoría de ustedes están familiarizados pero a diferencia de cualquier otro libro en este castillo éste es único en su tipo – dijo una vez más mientras sacaba pequeño tomo de color negro y dorado que ocasionalmente zumbaba con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas formado un pequeño rayo blanco y azul que recorría el objeto – este libro será su prueba y como dije antes su peculiaridad… será aquello que se interpondrá en su camino. Este libro absorberá a quienes decidan tomar la prueba, pero descuiden la persona solo sentirá un ligero tirón similar a la aparición o el uso de un Traslator, ahora, mientras esté dentro experimentará algo completamente nuevo, ante sus ojos aparecerá un mundo creado por su magia, un mundo parecido a todo lo que conocen, pero un mundo falso. El escenario y la prueba variarán dependiendo de la persona pero sepan que todo asido creado de forma similar, sus enemigos no serán clementes y su trabajo será completar la prueba… ahora, quienes se sientan lo suficientemente competentes acérquense a mí y yo iniciare el evento de esta noche, eso sí… recuerden cuales son las condiciones – finalizo estrechando los ojos, no querían a participantes que ya había desechado, su único interés en todo esto era evaluar a Potter, su grupo de amigos y aquella amenaza desconocida.

Uno a uno, los participantes se acercaron al maestro de defensa para inscribir su nombre en una pequeña lista pero al final resultó que solo la mitad de estos desdieron continuar, ellos fueron llamados con un orden al azar y cuando el primero fue llamado este fue absorbido por el libro en un mero parpadeo, el libro ocasionalmente brillaba por los rayos que surcaban la portada y sus ojos se abrió para resplandecer con una ligera aura dorada, pensaba que las pruebas durarían toda la noche pues no sabía el tiempo que cada persona podría tomar en cada turno. Incluso podía ver como la curiosidad lentamente desaparecía de los ojos de todos, no los culpaba, aquellos curiosos solo estaban presentes por mero interés, pero lo único visible de todo este asunto era el profesor quien se mantenía en el mismo lugar y el libro llamativo en sus manos.

Pronto el primero apareció, luego fue el turno del segundo y el tercero, al parecer cada uno de ellos había fallado y según algunos fragmentos de conversación al parecer cada uno de ellos "murió" antes de descubrir el objetivo en la prueba, ya sea por alguna maldición, desangrado u otra manera de morir. Cada uno de ellos parecía coincidir sobre alguna especie de cueva iluminada por antorchas y aquellos pocos que lograron prevalecer al final de esta acabarían fallando por el sujeto al final de ella.

Otro falló y con eso el profesor procedió a contarle la razón de ello, fue así durante los últimos 40 o 50 minutos, pero para él se sentía como una eternidad…

\- ¿Eso es todo? Todo este escándalo solo por un extraño libro – dijo Ron con un bostezo aburrido mientras jugaba ajedrez con otro chico de su año en la mesa de Gryffindor – cuando inició con su discurso pensé que la "prueba" sería más… emocionante.

Harry no tenía la misma opinión que la mayoría en su casa, la supuesta prueba era aburrida sí, no lo podía negar, pero tampoco podría ignorar el rostro pálido de aquellos que terminaban fallando, no sabía que habían enfrentado para que estuviesen así y si en verdad esto era más que una aburrida prueba entonces no tendría vergüenza en admitir que estaba un poco asustado, uno no sabía que cosa encontraría dentro de ese libro…

\- Mira allí, Ron. Creo que aquel chico también falló su prueba – dijo Harry luego de agitar a su amigo por un brazo mientras este se dedicaba a ignorarlo por su juego de ajedrez – me pregunto cuál fue la suya.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron aun sin apartar la vista de su juego. Mm… tendría que sacrificar una torre para el Jake.

Harry solo pudo resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco por el desinterés de su compañero que si quiera se molestaba en disimular, eso fue precisamente una de las razones por el cual no podía llevarse bien con Hermione.

\- El chico de Hafflepuff.

\- ¿Hafflepuff? – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido – si no recuerdo mal creo que solo hay uno de ellos ¿Cómo era su nombre?

\- Cedric Diggory. – dijo Harry tras escuchar ese nombre un par de veces durante las practicas de vuelo con el equipo.

\- ¿No es ese el chico que siempre esta con el capitán de Quidich de su casa?

\- Creo que se graduará este año o eso he escuchado, pero todos en el equipo piensan que va a sustituirla – dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

\- De todos modos, ¿No se supone que para los de tercer año en adelante el torneo estaría prohibido?

\- No es un torneo.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Ron incrédulo, a veces olvidaba que su amigo era un tanto… ingenuo, demasiado confiado si le preguntaran. - ¿Has visto tu alrededor? Si esto no es un torno o algo parecido entonces no sé lo que es.

Por un momento Harry se mostró ofendido, pero Ron vivió en el mundo mágico toda su vida así que sabía más de este tipo de cosas que él, además, era cierto. El lugar no era el típico salón que desprendía esa sensación de comodidad, había algo más en el aire, algo que hacía sudar sus manos y mantener sus ojos abiertos, fue la misma sensación que muchos compartían en ese momento, su amigo estaba en lo correcto, esto era alguna extraña competencia.

\- Tienes razón, hay algo diferente en este lugar. – dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

\- Lo sé – dijo Ron satisfecho inflando su pecho, le gustaría que Harry le hiciera más caso a menudo.

\- De todos modos, el profesor Quirrell permitió que el tercer y cuarto año participara, pero de este último nadie participó, si soy sincero creo que solo están aquí para ver que está pasando.

El silencio fue continuo, lo único que evitaba la insonorización el salón era algunos golpeteos del juego de ajedrez de Ron, murmullo ocasional, los largos bostezos o el repentino cambio de páginas de algún libro en el lugar.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de todos, incluso despertó a los que dormían como algún tipo de alarma para despertar elefantes.

\- Buena suerte compañero – dijo Ron quien finalmente se interesó por otra cosa más allá del tablero de ajedrez mágico.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse al profesor de defensa, podía ver como todo murmuraban mientras caminaba, fue como volver a ser seleccionado en una de las casas, fue como la primera vez cuando llegó al castillo, incluso los demás profesores quienes parecían tan aburridos como el resto del alumnado, tanto así que por un momento juraría que los ojos del director brillaron en un parpadeo, que raro.

\- Potter – dijo el profesor con el libro en mano, el profesor lo miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera evaluando, su rostro estaba sereno he impávido y su expresión no mostraba nada – entre todos los estudiantes que han tomado la prueba tu eres el más prometedor.

\- Gracias profesor. – dijo tras tragar de manera audible, estaba nervioso, con ligeros temblores y sus manos le sudaban, era como volver a los viejos tiempos cuando estaba bajo la estrecha mirada de los amigos de su primo.

El profesor no dijo más, no lo necesitaba pues de nada servirían unas palabras que en primer lugar estaban vacías, todo lo que hiso su maestro fue hacerle un gesto con la palma de su mano para que se posicionara frente a él sin embargo notó que el libro de un momento a otro era un poco más brillante y los relámpagos controlados alrededor de este eran más activos, se preguntaba si el profesor no sentía el brazo entumecido, lo último que vio antes de suponer que la prueba comenzó fue en destello blanco azul verde y violeta y luego se sintió como si su cuerpo fuera empujado al interior del libro.

Su visión borrosa se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta el punto que podía ver como siempre, estaba en una cueva que apenas era alumbrada por un par de antorchas alrededor pegadas de la pared y una en el centro que iluminaba más que las otras, fue como estar frente a una gran fogata como esas que describían los amigos de su primo cada vez que "jugaba" con ellos, de todos modos, esta debía ser la cueva que los demás participantes describían pues encajaba muy bien con parecer estar bajo tierra y se veía muy aterradora.

* * *

Entonces pudo escuchar pisadas detrás de él y en pánico dio media vuelta con varita en mano listo para lanzar algunos hechizos que aprendió en los meses de clase de defensa, pero solo encontró que quienes originaban este sonio no eran más que sus amigos y unos conocidos.

\- … si queremos recuperar la espada de Gryffindor lo único que nos queda es avanzar, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, no me gustaría encontrarme con uno de esos Mortifagos.

\- ¿Todos están listos?

De hecho, quienes hablaban eran sus amigos Hermione y Ron. También estaban los gemelos Weasleey, Dean Thomas y el chico extraño Smith. Cada uno estaba haciendo algo en particular, Hermione perecía leer un libro frente a la fogata, Ron simplemente jugaba con algunos trozos de madera, los gemelos caminaban por todo el lugar diciendo lo extraño que era la cueva y la pésima elección de los Mortifagos, Dean practicaba el hechizo de levitación y el chico Smith parecía pensativo mientras estaba sentado en el único tronco de árbol caído que Hermione estaba sentada.

No sabía si en este lugar, dentro del libro continuaba siendo de noche o estaba en pleno amanecer, no había lugar alguno para que los rayos del sol (si es que era de día) llegaran al interior de la cueva extraña. Por otro lado, tenía que descubrir que era lo que debía hacer a parte de escapar de la cueva con una sola salida y el extraño comentario de la espada de Gryffindor a manos de los compinches del tipo que mato sus padres.

\- De todos modos, debemos escapar de aquí… - dijo uno de los gemelos dejando la mitad de la frase.

Y la única forma es ir por la única salida o entrada del lugar…

\- Pero también hay Mortifagos…

\- Custodiando la entrada…

\- Para hechizar cualquier persona…

\- O peor – finalizaron la diatriba.

Ellos tenían razón, tenían que escapar del lugar y volver al castillo, pero también tenían que recuperar la espada y decirle a Dumbledore, él sabría que hacer después.

\- Si queremos salir vivos de aquí tenemos que atacar todos juntos – dijo Dean – señalando con su varita la única salida – pero también puede ser que nos estén esperando.

\- Punto justo – dijo Ron apartándose de la fogata mientras apretaba sus puños y sosteniendo su varita con mano de hierro.

\- La única manera de avanzar es distrayéndolo – dijo Hermione al lado de Harry – es mejor de esa manera.

\- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Dean quien se había fijado en el único miembro del grupo que permanecía callado. El chico parecía sudar a cuestas mientras mantenía un ceño fruncido como si meditara. Algunas veces cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada uno que otro rayo recorría su cuerpo, ¿Tal vez era algún hechizo? De todos modos, tenían que salir de este lugar.

Harry vio como Dean parecía acercarse para ayudar al único de Slytherin, pero este solo se apartó de manera brusca con una mirada de pocos amigos, el chico solo se levantó de donde estaba y tomó un poco de distancia del resto, que extraño.

Ellos hicieron un plan… más o menos, se supone que todos marcharían al mismo tiempo para abrumar al Mortifago que custodiaría su única salida, luego descansarían un momento y después reanudarían su incursión y repetirían el mismo método hasta llegar al final y abrumar al Mortifago que lideraba los otros, recurarían la espada y después buscarían la manera de volver al castillo donde Dumbledore estaría.

Ellos marcharon lenta pero cuidadosamente, incluso los gemelos se mantenían callados sin ninguno de sus chistes o conversación a medio acabar, parecía que todo mundo es taba tomando con seriedad esto, ellos cruzaron una especie de túnel en forma de arco hasta llegar a otra sección de la cueva del mismo tamaño donde estaban, solo que esta vez en lugar de estar vacía había una figura con ropas oscuras como aquella que intentó atacarlo en el bosque pero está a comparación con la anterior llevaba una máscara de plata en su rostro ocultando sus facciones, no podía ver sus ojos por que en su lugar solo había oscuridad, el cabello que estaba cubierto por la túnica oscura o su piel, nada, la figura era totalmente extraña pero también concordaba con las descripciones que anteriormente pudo escuchar por los pasillos de como lucirían los seguidores de Voldemort.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí - dijo la figura misteriosa con total fascinación y un tono asquerosamente feliz – un grupo de _Gryffindors_ y un pequeño Slytherin… díganme niños ¿Qué hace un grupo tan… curioso cómo ustedes merodeando en estos lares? – finalizo el extraño mientras movía su varita en sus dedos cubiertos con un guante oscuro de manera juguetona.

\- Nada que te importe _Mortifago_ – dijo uno de los gemelos con bilis, parecía como si escupieran sobre ese nombre mientras lo pronunciaban, como una mala palabra tan sucia que solamente decirla los asqueaba como ninguna otra cosa, con total seguridad podía decir que esto era toda una nueva experiencia.

\- Cabellos rojos, pecas en la cara y ropas de segunda mano, Weasley supongo - dijo el Mortifago con fascinación – no se preocupen niños y _Harry Potter, _yo los atenderé con esmero _**¡**__**Petrificus Totalus! **_– el Mortifago apunto tan rápido que apenas pudieron esquivar el hechizo a tiempo.

Harry vio como todos trataban de esquivar los hechizos del Mortifago o atacar desesperadamente pero el villano siempre lograba salir del hechizo que lo golpearía como si supiera de este mucho antes de ser conjurado.

_**\- ¡Locomotor Mortis! **_– gritó Dan lanzando el hechizo mientras este esquivaba una bola de fuego cortesía de su "amigo" de piyamas oscuras.

_**\- ¡Protego!**_ – gritó el Mortifago invocando un escudo invisible pero ya sea por culpa de las antorchas o la luz producida de los otros hechizos en su contra lo que sería un escudo invisible con reflejos metálicos ahora brillaba con trazos rojos azules y anaranjados como la puesta de sol.

El propio Harry no se quedó quieto y siguió atacando con algunos hechos para brindar soporte a los gemelos, pero el Mortifago aún permanecía ileso y lo peor de todo es que con cada hechizo sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, tenían que hacer algo o todo acabaría muy mal.

En un descuido del Mortifago pudo ver como Ron y Hermione atacaban desde la izquierda, los gemelos desde la derecha, Dean estaba en la espalda, él atacaba desde el frente y Smith actuaba como apoyo curando las pequeñas heridas del grupo y atacando con hechizos de desarme u otros que oyó mencionar en los primeros años. Como tal el Mortifago solo tenía el tiempo necesario para defenderse, pero no suficiente para contratacar directamente sin arriesgarse a ser hechizado, eso le dio el tiempo a Dean que estaba en un ángulo ciego para acercarse y sorprender el Mortifago.

\- ¡Oye, Mortifago feo y mal oliente! – Dean estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para implementar su loco y desesperado plan, el Mortifago estaba lejos de ser un paseo por el parque y ellos se estaban casando mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaría, eso solo le deja una opción - _**¡Lumos!**_– Gritó Dean tan fuerte como pudo para que el hechizo sea lo más fuerte posible.

Como consecuencia Dean había logrado sorprender al Mortifago, para cuando el sujeto dio media vuelta ya era muy tarde y el hechizo de Dean lo ego por el momento cuando puso la punta de su varita que brillaba iluminando toda la cueva en la nariz del Mortifago pero este a pesar de estar casi ciego se negaba a bajar su hechizo de protección.

\- ¡Mocosos! Los haré pagar cuando los atrape – dijo entre respiraciones violentas y un gemido de molestia.

\- ¡Ir! – dijo uno de los gemelos mientras bombardeaba al Mortifago con hechizos de desarme – ¡deben avanzar, ahora!

\- ¡No! – dijo Harry – ¡No los dejaremos atrás!

_**\- ¡Incendio!**_ – dijo el Mortifago quien comenzaba a recuperarse.

**¡BOM!**

\- ¡Nos agruparemos luego, Smith, sácalos de aquí! – dijo el otro de los gemelos mientras trataba de reorientarse luego de esquivar milagrosamente la explosión.

\- ¡No, suéltame! – Harry apretó los dientes con frustración, no quería abandonar sus amigos, se negaba a hacerlo, pero Smith tenía mucha más fuerza y de alguna manera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarlo a él y Ron al mismo tiempo mientras luchaban por salir de su agarre de hierro.

Minutos después cuando los sonidos del choque de hechizos, las explosiones o el crujido del suelo no se escuchaban por la distancia todos finalmente pudieron calmarse y retomar el aliento. Estaba molesto, angustiado y se sentía impotente por su debilidad, debió quedarse, pero era débil, solo esperaba que los gemelos los alcanzaran luego, solo podía esperar.

El ambiente en el lugar era pésimo, seguramente cada uno de ellos también debía sentir que fallaron, no le gustó dejar a uno de los suyos atrás y mucho menos un par de ellos, no le gustó para nada, solo esperaba que los gemelos los alcanzaran luego. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra, no querían, solo fue cuando llegaron a otra sección de la cueva idéntica a la anterior que todos tomaron un gran respiro, pero en el momento que vislumbró una figura oscura en el centro supo que alguien más debía quedarse, pensaba que si se unían como anteriormente lo habían hecho podrían salir de esta sin dejan a nadie atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando pudieron ver mejor se dieron cuenta de que en realidad la figura oscura no era un Mortifago, era algo mucho más fuerte y desagradable con lo cual había tratado con anterioridad, la bestia tenia un manto negro desgarrado y un enorme garrote de acero con púas más grande que su cabeza. Cuando la bestia rugió sintió como lastimaba sus tímpanos y al contrario del resto de los de su especie este en particular era preocupantemente rápido.

\- ¡Troll! – gritó Dean mientras todos corrían logrando esquivar el enorme garrote con clavos que aplasto el suelo donde estaban parados hace unos segundos.

\- ¡Es muy rápido! – Grito Hermione justamente detrás de él.

\- ¡Rápido, debemos seguir, el Troll no es más veloz que nosotros, llegaremos a tiempo al túnel!

O eso era lo que pensaban todos per su única salida permanecía bloqueada con muros de roca más grueso que su cuerpo, no importaba que hechizo lanzaran, estos rebotaban en la armadura del monstruo o simplemente no le afectaban, tenían que descubrir como abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

\- ¡Aquí hay algo! – gritó Ron - ¡es una palanca!

\- ¡Tira de ella, seguramente es para abrir la puerta! – Gritó Hermione luego de esquivar uno de los azotes del Troll.

Vio como Ron tiró de la palanca de manera desesperada, pero esta no se movía sin importar que, fue luego de continuar huyendo como pollos sin cabeza que finalmente pudo ver otra palanca, en ese momento se dio cuenta porqué la primera palanca no se movía, era necesario alar de ellas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Tiren de las palancas al mismo tiempo! – gritó Harry desesperadamente, podía ver como Dean intentaba llegar a la otra mientras Smith, Hermione y él distarían al Troll sin que los matara.

Cuando ambos chicos tiraron de la palanca la puerta que estaba sellada tembló durante unos momentos antes de desbloquear otro pasadizo a un túnel, ahora lo único que hacía falta era llegar al otro lado, el Troll era demasiado grande para poder seguirlos por ahí.

\- ¡Hay que irnos, el Troll no podrá seguirnos!

O eso pensaba Harry… resulta que la única manera de abrir los muros de roca era mantener ambas palancas tirando de ellas al mismo tiempo, lo que significaba que tanto Dean como Ron no podrían apartarse de ellas.

\- ¡Ron, Dean! – Gritó Harry llamando sus amigos.

\- ¡Sigan avanzando, nosotros ayudaremos a los gemelos y nos pondremos al día! – Gritó Dean desde la distancia.

\- ¡Los esperaremos del otro lado! – gritó Hermione mientras arrastraba a Harry.

\- ¡Cuanta con ello! – dijo Ron y con eso ambos chicos soltaron la palanca y las puertas nuevamente fueron bloqueadas.

Tenían que salir de allí pronto, encontrar ayuda y avisar al director. Ellos continuaron caminando, el túnel era cada vez más estrecho y oscuro, pronto llegaron a otra zona de la cueva idéntica a la primera, podría estar más calmado por ello, pero cada vez que salían a un lugar más amplio solo significaba problemas. Esta vez la sección de la cueva tenía algo más que antorchas y el suelo frio, en ella había varios bancos para sentarse, estaban uno detrás de otro en formación de hilera, había seis de cada lado y extrañamente era muy parecido a los asientos de la iglesia, solo que al frente en vez de estar la mesa del sacerdote había un extraño altar de piedra plana lo suficientemente como para acostar una persona, con solo mirarlo una vez supo que recordar algo parecido por culpa de ver una película de terror a altas horas de la noche, allí había un altar de sacrificios humanos como en esa película de terror que su tía le había prohibido ver a su primo pero que este siempre lograba hacerlo para que siempre lo culpara por encontrar las cintas de VHS que su tía escondía celosamente.

Ellos estuvieron alertas para afrontar cualquier peligro, pero luego de esperar lo peor durante más de quince minutos más estaba claro que no había nada, lo único complicado de dicha sala era el extraño mensaje inscrito en la puerta que impedía seguir avanzando.

"_Uno a uno tendrás que ver, juega, avanza veras que hacer. Gana o pierde ese es el deber, para seguir el camino ganar y perder."_

Esas eran las palabras inscritas en la puerta de acero que bloqueaba el camino, si querían continuar debían solucionar el acertijo.

\- Creo que dice que debemos jugar con algo aquí – dijo Harry leyendo una y otra vez el verso inscrito.

\- No creo que solo sea jugar con algo – dijo Hermione mientas suspiraba – simplemente no puedo imaginar algo en esta cueva con temática de iglesia.

¿Qué pasa con esa extraña piedra de sacrificio humano?

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez hay algo aquí como en las otras secciones de la cueva, algo oculto.

\- Tendrían que seguir buscando entonces… buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, contrariamente a los otros lugares este era perturbadoramente tranquilo, casi como si se esperaba que se confiaran o algo parecido.

\- No hay nada – dijo Hermione exasperada, ellos buscaron por cada rincón, pero no había nada relevante en el lugar ¡nada! ¿Qué se supone que deberían hacer?

Harry no lo diría en voz alta pero este impedimento le preocupaba, no conocía a nadie más inteligente que su amiga en todo su año, pero si quiera ella podía solucionar el problema, Smith era listo, pero este no hablaba y solo se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando o fruncir el ceño como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

\- Esto es estúpido – dijo Hermione luego de suspirar – lo mejor será descansar un momento mientras intentamos pensar en el acertijo, no lograremos nada dando vueltas en círculos.

Si le preguntaran a Harry entonces diría que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, tenían más de un cuarto de hora pensando y buscando, relajarse era una buena opción, no lograrían nada agitados.

Curiosamente de un momento a otro Smith había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba algo, parecía cansado y las corrientes eléctricas verdes en su cuerpo se agitaban de manera más violenta a medida que este continuaba de un lado a otro, fue como ver un juego de ping-pon. Sabía que el chico era extraño, una vez escucho de alguien al azar en los pasillos que no importaba cuan Muggle la persona pretendiera ser, de una u otra manera el lado mágico era demasiado pesado para ignorar, nadie podría actuar tan Muggle sin importar que este fuera un mago de primera generación o un mestizo como lo era él mismo, sin embargo, el chico no dejaba de desprender esta sensación tan casual como cualquier otra persona no mágica en cualquier lugar de las calles de Londres, si pudiera definirlo de una manera más exacta diría que no había visto una persona tan dentro de todo lo Muggle como Smith.

Harry admitía que siempre pensó que el chico era diferente a su modo de cualquier otro Mago o Muggle, a veces se preguntaba si fue este "algo" lo mismo que casi mató el Troll de montaña cuando todos se vieron enfrentando la muerte en el baño de niñas en aquella ocasión, la gente pensaba que fue él quien venció la bestia pero tanto sus amigos como su propia conciencia sabían muy bien que sin importar cantos hechizos lanzaran o que intentaran nada lograría detener el peligro, si no fuera por el chico estarían muertos en primer lugar y también sospechaba lo mismo cuando fueron al bosque oscuro.

Había muchas preguntas sin resolver, muchas incógnitas sin una respuesta, muchas dudas que todavía estaban sin cuestionar… en primer lugar, ¿Cómo diablos el chico sabía que ocurriría lo del Troll? ¿Cómo sabría que de alguna manera ocurriría lo del bosque? Para ello tendría que saber con anterioridad cada cosa… él pensaría que Smith era algún tipo de vidente, pero según parecía tal cosa seria poco probable, técnicamente hablando quería decir. Smith era un nacido de Muggles de primera generación, todo parecía indicar que era el único mago en su familia o al menos eso seguía pensando, pero aun esta esa inquietud, el Slytherin siempre parecía estar en orden, cada cosa en su lugar, siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba, todo en relativo orden… demasiado ordenado y correcto, decía que técnicamente hablando era imposible que fuera un vidente o alguien de buena gana le contara cada cosa que pasara pues este no parecía tener buena reputación en su propia casa, según sus propias palabras "era el sangre sucia de su propia casa sin importa que", tampoco parecía importarle mucho pues en el momento que dijo esas palabras lo hiso sin inmutarse con un encogimiento de hombros o cambio de actitud y era ridículo que este no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo solo por comentar algo, Smith podría ser muchas cosas que por el momento no conocía pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba lejos de ser un tonto ignorante.

Hermione una vez le dijo que aquel acto de buena fe solo fue pura probabilidad, que eran las preguntas que cualquier maestro rígido y diligente haría para probar a sus nuevos alumnos y darles un reto… pero si juntaba eso con todo lo demás encontraría que era demasiada coincidencia, quería probar que no era así pero incluso él tenía que admitirlo, Smith solo era una serpiente resbaladiza con ojos y oídos en todas partes, que todo el castillo se enterara de su travesía con el Troll y el bosque oscuro era una prueba más para llamar casualidad a todas sus sospechas no podía probar nada y ambos lo sabían, estaba seguro de que Smith también tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, podía sentirlo.

Fue el ligero temblor que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dudas, todo tembló por todo el lugar… fue como un terremoto, por un momento pensó que la cueva se derrumbaría y quedarían aplastados como un emparedado, más muertos que un gato aplastado en la calle, pero curiosamente fue el mismo sujeto que lo hacía dudar que le dio un poco de paz, y todo sin hacer absolutamente nada, irónico ¿Verdad?

Los escombros empezaron a caer desde el techo y algunos lugares se hundían en la tierra, los bancos eran aplastados y la ya frágil estructura del lugar cedía cada vez más con ellos en el interior… si no estuviese mirando aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche estaría asustado, muy asustado y gritando como loco al igual que la niña con ellos pero aquellos ojos de obsidiana aún permanecía tranquilos en una profunda reflexión, parecía que incluso la energía verde en el cuerpo del chico era excitada cada vez que este pensaba con más profundidad, tanto que los mismos rayos de esmeralda que desde el principio permanecieron limitados al cuerpo del Slytherin ahora estaban fuera de control, disparándose aquí y allá destruyendo aún más la frágil cueva, curiosamente estos mismo rayos que podían pulverizar una roca de su propio tamaño de alguna manera evitaban hacer contacto con cualquier dé ellos.

\- Ya veo – dijo Thomas mientas comenzaba a entender la naturaleza de la situación – la respuesta siempre fue evidente, siempre fue clara, siempre estuvo con nosotros – dijo en un tono calmado sin importar el lugar se callera a pedazos y levantando el rostro para mirar aquellos ojos verdes – avanza, te alcanzaremos luego.

Harry no supo lo que paso, pero en algún momento justamente después de aquellas palabras sintió como si estuviera flotando, pero a la vez como si cargara el peso del mundo para que las puertas de piedra cerraran con un fuerte crujido, pero no sin que la incomodidad pasara. Se quedó allí, recostado en el frio suelo por unos minutos o tal vez horas, no sabía que rayos pasó para que se encontrara en su situación, lo único en su mente en aquel momento eran los rostros de sus amigos que fueron dejados atrás para que pudiera avanzar, tampoco supo cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero en el momento que recupero su conciencia de todo no pudo evitarlo más… lloró duro como un niño, como el niño que era, se perdió en su llanto y lamento su propia vida, él se volvió una bola y abrazo sus rodillas en su pecho ocultándolo de la soledad que lo acompañaba en aquel solitario túnel donde nadie más podría verlo y burlarse en su miseria.

Avanzó por aquel túnel, esperando otro obstáculo, otro problema, otro impedimento, otra cosa que lanzara el mundo en su contra, esto último era muy bueno en ello por lo que no debería sorprenderse cuando llego a la siguiente sección que era idéntica a las anteriores, no debió sorprenderse cuando las antorchas iluminaron el lugar en penumbras y mucho menos cuando una figura en túnicas oscuras con rostro serpentino lo esperó.

El lugar era como los anteriores, pero al igual que el anterior, también tenía algunos cambios menores en su diseño como por ejemplo grandes y gruesos pelares desde el suelo hasta el techo y cortinas oscuras que bailaban sin viento.

La figura estaba de espaldas, esperándolo, algo que se podía apreciar de primer momento era la ausencia de máscaras de este individuo. Cuando este dio media vuelta pudo verlo con mayor detalle, tenía piel pálida casi gris, rojos ojos aguileños, cara plana y su nariz… era plana, no había hueso, solo estaban dos aperturas donde estarían donde lo haría los hoyos normales, era calvo, no era obeso, pero tampoco delgado, un poco escuálido sí, pero dentro de lo normal, nada extraño.

Lo antinatural era el tipo de aura que desprendía esta "persona" con rasgos de serpiente era esta "aura" a su alrededor, era como estos tipos en las películas que lideraban uno de los dos bandos que combatían entre ellos, algo muy parecido a la sensación que desprendía el director Dumbledore en los estudiantes del castillo y tal vez en los maestros pero al contrario a este el ser con características de serpiente al frente desprendía peligro, una sensación que decía que no debía estar cerca de esta persona, que era peligrosa y que debería correr tan lejos como pudiera.

Sin embargo, cuando esta persona dio el primer paso algo aún más extraño sucedió. De un momento a otro una sombra cubrió al ser con temática de serpiente y cuando la oscuridad se atenuó las características cambiaron ligeramente, ahora tenía una nariz como cualquier otro, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada ganando color pero aun pálida, los ojos rojos tomaron un tinte verde con rejillas en el centro, el rostro ya no era tal plano y alargado, ahora ante sus ojos la persona parecía más un ser humano pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, la cicatriz era un gemelo de la suya solo que esta estaba invertida, desde su forma y ubicación, una estaba del lado derecho y otra en el izquierdo, uno era un niño y otro un hombre, fue como el otro lado de la moneda.

Curioso, algo que también notó luego del cambio fue que la sombra perecía ser como una capa de humo que abrasaba el cuerpo del hombre pero que dentro de este humo recorrían corrientes eléctricas como un rayo, fue igual que Smith solo que este no estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, solo estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada.

\- Te estaba esperando.

Tres palabras, fueron sencillas y planas, sin interés o falta de ello… fue solo un simple comunicado, un aviso de lo evidente pero aquellas simples palabras le dieron un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta los dedos de sus pies.

\- Voldemort – dijo Harry en un simple susurro, nadie podía verse así y sentirse tan monstruoso, tenía que ser el mismo mago oscuro que trató de matarlo cuando era un simple bebé y aquella noche en el bosque oscuro.

Voldemort no se mostró interesado o simplemente decidió ignorarlo, pero notó el reconocimiento cuando lo identificó, el hombre le perturbaba eso era seguro, pero no sabía que pensar al ver cuan parecido era uno del otro, luego del cambio las características físicas cambiaron lo suficiente como para ser un poco parecidos y el poco cabello negro que terminó de crecer en la cabeza del hombre que anteriormente era calvo frente a sus ojos solo le inquietaba más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Débil – dijo Voldemort – eres muy débil… que decepcionante – dijo Voldemort tras evaluarlo en un instante.

\- Te detendré – dijo Harry apretando su varita mientras apuntaba al asesino frente a él – lo hice antes y si pude en aquel entonces volveré a hacerlo ahora.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido del lugar donde se encontraban, sea por las razones que fuere Voldemort no había hecho algo y Harry personalmente estaba lo suficientemente preocupado para dar el primer movimiento, tenía preguntas y quería hacerlas ahora que tenía al único que podría responderlas con la verdad, estaba cansado, lo que podrían saberla jamás lo dirían por sus propios motivos, pero el causante de todo no tenía razones para mentir.

\- ¿Porqué? – la pregunta fue sencilla, solo una palabra, pero esta era tan grande que carcomía su pecho cada día que pasaba - ¿Porqué? – repitió en un susurro, no le importaba decirlo en voz baja pues sabía muy bien que el responsable lo habría escuchado sin problemas alguno, aunque susurrara para sí mismo.

Por alguna razón pudo ver el entendimiento en aquellos aterradores ojos, por un momento pudo ver reconocimiento, pero, así como paso también se fue en un mero parpadeo.

\- Así es el mundo, niño. Los fuertes prevalecen y los débiles se doblegan para servir o perecer, los Potter no fueron diferentes a otras familias que se opusieron a mí y como tal ahora están bajo tierra, muertos donde no podrán volver a desafiar mi voluntad.

\- Monstruo – dijo Harry con fuego en los ojos, jamás estaría tranquilo, no mientras semejante monstruo en todos los sentidos de la palabra estuviera libre y bien sin ninguna consecuencia.

\- Grábalo en tu mente, así es el siclo de la vida – dijo Voldemort mientras casaba su varita – Tráiganlo a mí – finalizó mientras le daba la espalda para conjurar un altar de piedra que creció desde el suelo tomando forman y este se materializo un capullo que se rompió por la mitad revelando algún tipo de colgante con un brillo carmesí siniestro.

Por un momento Harry se preguntó a quien le hablaba el mago oscuro, pero pronto lo comprendió cuando la sombra de Voldemort se estiró en línea recta a una velocidad mucho más allá de sus propios reflejos, como consecuencia quedó en la misma posición que estaba, prisionero de su propio cuerpo mientras látigos oscuros apretaban parte de su cuerpo y todo su brazo de varita.

A pesar de estar inmóvil para reaccionar o lanzar cualquier hechizo pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos como algún circulo extraño se expandía de su propia sombra formando un círculo del tamaño de su bazo, mientras estaba prisionero pronto sintió como las sombras se materializaban para formar siluetas tan oscuras como el carbón humanoides con forma humana, casi como cualquier otra sombra pero estas eran muy parecidas a aquel mago oscura que enfrentaron los gemelos cuando se vieron obligados a dejarlos atrás.

Cundo las figuras se vieron completamente formadas la conexión con la sombra de Voldemort se cortó permitiéndole volver a tener el dominio de su propio cuerpo, pero una de las sombras le arrebato su varita mientas otro lo empujaba para que caminara, podría luchar, pero el firme agarre en su hombro de una de estas cosas y la punta de varita en la parte trasera de su cuello lo mantenía a raya.

Mientras era escoltado a Voldemort solo podía pensar en cuanto había fallado, fallo a sus compañeros quienes se sacrificaron para que él continuara y se falló a sí mismo al ser llevado directamente al matadero sin poder hacer nada, incluso si podía ver una espada tan reluciente como la plata con empuñadura de león y una gema como el rubí en la culata del mango en una esquina no podría hacer nada, supuso que aquella espada era la famosa Espada de Gryffindor.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de Voldemort, la distancia que los separaba uno del otro solo eran unos cuantos pasos más, unos pasos más de estar muerto, de ese extraño collar en la mano del mago oscuro que solo serviría para torturarlo como hacía con todos sus enemigos y después cuando finalmente se cansaba de ellos los mataría sin palabras de más.

Fue en ese momento donde algo en su pecho picó y quemó ligeramente con una sensación de calor, un calor cómodo y acogedor, después el calor viajó por todo su hombro, y viajó por todo su brazo para que su palma brillara con una luz dorada y en un parpadeo destellara con fuerza sobrenatural, la luz fue tan agresiva que sintió como una ola de viento fue expulsada de esta haciendo retroceder a las sombras, una de ellas intento sostenerlo con un agarre firme pero la luz quemó toda la tela en su brazo expandiendo extrañas marcas y símbolos por todo su cuerpo, a primera vista pensaría que estas marcas en rojo vivo quemarían su piel pero solo sentía aquel ligero hormigueo agradable, cuando la sombra intentó sostenerlo sintió que con aquellos símbolos podía hacer cualquier cosa y por alguna extraña razón así fue.

Normalmente no sería tan rápido y ágil, estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como un jugador estrella sí, pero la verdad era que nunca fue un tipo deportivo, jamás fue bueno en cualquier deporte en el que pudiera pensar, pero cuando aquellas marcas recorrieron su cuerpo sintió que esas mismas marcas le dieron fuerza. Cuando las marcas finalizaron de moverse pudo ver como volvían a estar en un color oscuro como la tinta negra pero aun sentía aquella energía en todo su cuerpo, por eso cuando la sombra se lanzó a él no dudo en hacerse a un lado y esquivó el secuaz agachando su cabeza y correr directamente a la espada, pero justamente antes de llegar a ella se vio forzado a dar un salto y rodar a un lado para no ser carbonizado por una ola de fuego.

No perdió el tiempo y tomo la espada en su mano justamente a tiempo para que en un reflejo clavará la espada hoja reluciente en el pecho de una de las sombras que dio un tirón de su brazo izquierdo, hundió la hoja tan profunda como pudo y la sombras gorgoteo un líquido con olor tinta para después estallar dispersándose hasta desaparecer dejando su varita libre nuevamente en su poder.

Ahora armado con espada y varita a una distancia más cómoda de Voldemort y su sombra pudo respirar con más calma, pero seguía siendo dos contra uno.

La sombra restante se abalanzó contra Harry extendiendo su mano con grandes y filosas garras, pero este se vio obligado a retroceder, Harry no era estúpido, se consideraba lo suficientemente brillante para saber con exactitud algunas cosas y al convivir con su tío durante toda su vida había atrapada una que otra cosa de él como por ejemplo que tan grande era un metro. Por eso cuando repentinamente vio una bola de fuego azul casi blanco hirviendo con más de dos metros no dudo un solo segundo en apartarse sin importar que la sombra la apuñalara por la espalda, una muerte por fuego debía ser muchas veces que ser apuñalado.

_**\- ¡Avis!**__ – _se pudo escuchar una voz en la distancia

Parecía que la sombra también tenía la misma idea de una retirada pero repentinamente una pequeña bandada de pájaros amarillos la atacó dándole el tiempo suficiente a Harry para distanciarse unos cuantos metros de distancia, gracias a las marcas en su cuerpo casi no sintió ningún desgaste como normalmente debería, sea cual fuere esa magia estaba destinada a fortalecer el cuerpo y agradecía a cualquier deidad en el cielo por eso, sin embargo, dado el tamaño de la bola incandescente y la velocidad con la cual se desplazaba no pudo librarse completamente de ella como le hubiese gustado.

**¡Booom!**

Cuando la bola de fuego explotó el suelo crujió levantado el suelo destrozado y carbonizado para que después la ráfaga de aire caliente expandiera las llamas por todo el lugar y dispersara os restos de roca por toda la cueva como los fragmentos de cristales rotos.

_**\- ¡Protego!**_ – Rápidamente conjuró el encantamiento escudo, pero a pesar de intentar lo mejor que pudo era difícil hacerlo correctamente cuando uno era lanzado por los aires en medio de una corriente de fuego líquido y proyectiles rocosos ígneos.

Estaba vivo cuando tocó el suelo y se refugió tras una de las columnas hasta que el torrente de fuego blanco y azul pasara, la lluvia de roca ardiente era impresionante, pero ¿Fuego tan ardiente que derretía la roca? ¿Qué era esto, un volcán? De todos modos, lo importante es que seguía vivo, pero en la explosión había perdido la espada y ahora esta se encontraba tras uno de los pilares dañados, el pilar estaba agrietado con partes derretidas y fuego liquido cubriendo la parte más dañada, era en la parte central y superior faltaban grandes bloques de piedra que ardían violentamente en el suelo, la cueva estaba imbuida en una niebla ardiente, pero esta no era lo suficiente para impedirle ver el desastre.

Trató de levantarse, pero cuando la explosión lo arrojo por el aire su caída le lastimo el tobillo, le dolía tanto que dudaba si no estuviese roto, en cuanto a la sombra, bueno, este debía estar completamente muerto si es que alguna vez estuvo vivo para empezar.

Cuando vio el daño donde se encontraba hace unos momentos no le sorprendió para nada el resultado, había un cráter ardiente de roca, no pudo acercarse mucho pues el calor le impedía avanzar más, pero en el centro parecía haber un charco de fuego líquido, casi como el magma, esa bola de fuego verdaderamente fue un infierno, por otra parte, se sintió un poco aliviado, tal vez ahora enfrentar a Voldemort sea un poco más fácil con ayuda. Solo conocía una persona que pudiera hacer un fuego tan distintivo y ese era el amigo de Hermione, el Muggle de Slytherin o como simplemente le decía, Smith.

Podía verlo salir detrás de un pilar al otro extremo menos afectado, también estaba acompañado de Hermione, por un momento pensó que también estaban los demás, pero no pudo ver a ninguno de ellos, bueno, luego los buscarían, primero era lo primero y Voldemort debía ser atendido.

\- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione mientras ella y Thomas se unían a su amigo de Gryffindor.

\- Hola – dijo apartando la chica luego de un abrazo, era algo que últimamente se encontraba haciendo con bastante regularidad pues parecía que su amiga era una niña de abrazos, Smith por su parte solo compartió un ligero reconocimiento con su cabeza asintiendo ligeramente.

Luego de eso escucharlo aplausos y sorprendentemente era del mimo Voldemort, se sentiría complacido por que su enemigo reconociera su fuerza, pero estos aplausos eran tan… sin ánimo que rayaban en lo sarcástico como si de una burla se tratase.

\- Bravo – dijo Voldemort con un tono plano – me complacería acabarlos aquí mismo, pero para su suerte ya no tengo tiempo – dijo mientras le daba la espalda al trio de mocosos - Adiós, Harry Potter.

Para su completa incredulidad una vez que el mago oscuro dijo estas palabras poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer completamente, el tipo se fue desvaneciendo en el aire hasta no quedar nada más que los daños, fue como si no existiera… que extraño.

Quería preguntar, tenía muchas dudas por como lograron avanzar, pero sus preguntas desaparecieron cuando la chica buscó la espada y la sostuvo en su mano.

\- Aquí tienes Harry – dijo Hermione entregando la espada a su amigo, pudo ver como este cojeaba de un lado seguramente por la explosión.

\- Gracias – dijo, pero en el momento que tomó la espada por alguna razón esta comenzó a brillar, luego este brillo dorado se expandió por todo su cuerpo y sintió como la sensación cálida lo abandonaba, vio como las marca retrocedían y después la sensación ya no estaba dejándolo extremadamente agotado, tanto así que se vio obligado recostarse allí mismo, fue en ese momento donde sintió el dolor cegador de su tobillo y como pensaba este seguramente estaba roto. - ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó alarmado cuando pudo ver como todo se desintegraba en polvo dorado, desde las rocas, los pilares y la tela de ropas que llevaba Smith.

Ellos no respondieron por lo que pregunto un par de veces más haciendo notar cuan alarmado estaba por la situación, incluso allí mientras todo se convertía en motas polvo dorado y desaparecer a ellos no parecía importarle

\- ¡Hermione!, ¿Qué está pasando? – Harry preguntó con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta, una reacción, pero ella permanecía congelada sin parpadear, como si el tiempo la congelara.

\- Potter – dijo Smith llamando la atención de este – Tengo una petición.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Cuando vuelvas a verme dame este mensaje.

\- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! – dijo Harry confundido

\- Solo hazlo.

\- Está bien.

\- Buen chico – dijo Smith asintiendo – pon atención, cuando vuelvas a verme me entregaras este mensaje; "_Lo importante no es el método, sino los senderos que tomamos para trascender pues nuestro mundo solo es aquello que implica todo y nada. Es una continuidad de lo paralelo y las posibilidades, una vez que se encuentra esto en los senderos habrá solución_" si no puedes recordarlo con detalle recuérdame aprender el arte de la verdadera esencia.

Harry quería preguntar de que se trataba todo esto, pero en el momento que su boca se abrió para formular las preguntas vio como su mundo brilló con el mismo tipo de luz antes de la cueva y en el siguiente momento estaba en el gran comedor frente al profesor de defensa.

* * *

**Antes de que todos se vuelvan locos no... la idea del libro de hechizos no es mía, fue de uno de mis autores favoritos y pude leerla por primera vez en un Crossover entre fate stay night y Harry Potter que trata sobre la vida de alguien del universo FSN como personage principal, es muy buena historia y la recomiendo. la segunda fue con otra pero esta vez de un Oc reencarnado en el universo de HP. JK, a pesar de que ambos autores parecieron poner en marcha la misma idea la calidad del trabajo es sorprendentemente bueno y la historia esta llena de tramas y mucho trasfondo, por eso decidí implementarlo en mi historia.**

**Sin más, me despido y Gracias por seguir aquí gente, de verdad lo aprecio.**


	11. La ultima curva del gran teatro

Al principio Dumbledore se encontraba un poco aburrido y ligeramente decepcionado. Quirrell le había hablado meses antes sobre la prueba que se llevaba a cabo en dicho momento con la excusa de enseñar un poco de conocimiento para la autodefensa de sus estudiantes y los peligros frecuentes. No es que ignorara la verdad sobre el hombre o donde estaban sus lealtades, de hecho, sabía muy bien que el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras era un espía de Tom para robar la piedra filosofal, también sabía que el verdadero responsable de los intentos de asesinato fallidos al joven Harry era su empleado, muchos cuestionarían sus motivos para permanecer en la oscuridad sobre los acontecimientos pero lamentablemente las cosas debían de ser de esa manera, si intentara tomar represalias Quirrell escaparía y su oportunidad para investigar sobre Lord Voldemort acabaría en la nada.

De todos modos, creía que dichos eventos eran oportunos para el elegido de la luz, pensaba que todo el esquema del hombre mitad vampiro era adecuado para probar la única esperanza del mundo mágico, el chico era un poco lento y no tan poderoso como otros antes que él, pero aún tenía un poder notable. Desgraciadamente ser notable no era suficiente, le hubiese gustado que el joven Harry fuera mucho más capaz, afortunadamente el niño era tal y como se necesitaba, lejos de la perfección por su naturaleza humana errante y al mismo tiempo lejos de la ineptitud del montón, pero colocándolo en un escalón por delante de sus compañeros. En verdad Dumbledore no tenía nada contra el muchacho o cualquier persona para el caso, es cierto que la vida lamentable del niño de la profecía era su culpa por dejarlo en la puerta de sus parientes quienes lo detestaban, pero lo había hecho porque era la mejor opción, quiera o no el muchacho debía permanecer con sus parientes donde estaba la protección de sangre gracias al desafortunado sacrificio de la valiente Lily, verdaderamente desafortunado.

Por otro lado, le daba gracias a Merlín por lo maravilloso que resultó ser el niño en tal ambiente poco agradable, admitía que durante la selección siempre llevó aquella preocupación, una que hasta dicho momento siempre cargo en su mente ya cansada por el infortunio y la edad, pero gracias al cielo las cosas resultaron como había pensado, bueno, más o menos pero aún dentro de lo aceptable. Harry era todo lo que esperaba, era un niño humilde y de buen corazón, valiente como sus padres y con un gran sentido de aventura, esas características le ayudaron a hacer amigos antes de poner un pie en el castillo y por ello estaba agradecido, no se hubiese perdonado si el niño resultara ser un paria entre sus semejantes, no podría con aquella culpa, no de nuevo.

Sus amigos eran buenos y confiables, el niño era una celebridad tanto en su casa como en todo el mundo mágico, fácilmente se destacaba y estaba rodeado de un gran círculo de amigos, ha, la juventud, siempre maravillosa siempre novedosa. Sus amigos más cercanos eran el joven Ronald del clan de los Weasley y aquella nacida de Muggles, Hermione Granger, la niña con un potencial mucho mayor que muchos y otros que haya visto en mucho tiempo, no lo diría en voz alta pero la subdirectora estaba bastante orgullosa de ella y la niña era un amigo más que adecuado para el joven Harry.

El año era como cualquier otro de no ser por el niño que vivió junto a la actividad de Tom que coincidía con la introducción del vástago de los difuntos Potter, para él era algo predecible, si había alguien a parte de él mismo que lograra inquietar a el innombrable era el mismo niño con la hazaña de matarlo una vez. El problema era que aún no tenía idea de cómo Tom logró engaña la muerte y si podía hacerlo una vez existía la posibilidad de volver a repetir el mismo acto, tenía que descubrir como eliminar esa ventaja tan desequilibrada en la continua lucha contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, era algo imperativo, pero tenía la sospecha de que para ello el joven Harry sería la clave del existo.

La prueba no fue algo que en su inicio llamara la atención, pero cuando llegó el turno del Joven Harry… bueno, parecía que el niño tenía la tendencia a poner las cosas un poco más animadas.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

En ese momento los maestros hicieron uno que otro gesto mientras conversaban entre ellos y las opiniones estaban divididas en cuanto a quien lograría completar el verdadero desafío de tal evento, nadie había podido lograrlo, siquiera al joven Diggory quien era otro excelente estudiante.

\- ¿Qué opinan? Al parecer el Sr. Diggory lo ha hecho mejor de lo que el profesor Quirrell esperaba, pero lamentablemente fracasó – dijo Dumbledore para charlar con sus colegas, bueno, para matar el tiempo en esta prueba que no tenía nada que ofrecerle al personal. – por cierto, felicidades por su alumno Sra. Sprout.

\- Gracias director, Cedric es un muchacho excelente, personalmente tengo muchas esperanzas en él, sé que algún día llegara muy lejos. – dijo la jefa de los tejones con una sonrisa y con ojos cálidos mientras veía como el niño que vivió se acercaba al profesor de defensa – no es por presumir, pero dudo que alguien pueda hacerlo mejor, creo que el último es el Sr. Potter. Es más… joven y menos experimentado, es normal si se paraliza en medio de una situación.

\- Puede ser, pero todos estamos de acuerdo que el joven Potter es un niño tenas y único a su manera, no lo descartaría tan fácilmente ¿Verdad profesor Flitwick? – contestó el director con una voz divertida y un tono misterioso que caracterizaba a su persona.

\- Puede ser. – dijo el jefe de la casa de los cuervos – personalmente he instruido al Sr. Potter en algunas clases individuales. No es que sea mi favorito, pero tengo grandes expectativas en el muchacho.

\- Potter, he… - dijo la maestra de vuelo – si el niño destaca tanto en sus otras clases como en una escoba entonces dudo que fracase.

\- Si, Harry es muy hábil como lo era su padre – dijo Hagrid

\- Lo se Hagrid, Harry es la misma imagen de James, aún recuerdo a ese pequeño alborotando el castillo con sus amigos. De todos modos, sé que el Sr. Potter no se rendirá tan fácilmente. – Expresó McGonagall con una mirada lejana recordando aquellos días.

Ellos observaron como el profesor de defensa parecía ofrecer algunos consejos para Harry Potter pues para nadie era un secreto que todo mundo esperaba que el niño fuera el vencedor. Sin embargo, justamente cuando el libro absorbió el chico en destello cegador los obligó a cerrar sus parpados mientras sentían como sus cuerpos parecían flotar en el viento. En el momento que se dieron cuenta de lo que parecía pasar ninguno de ellos podía mover su cuerpo o poder hablar pero si ver el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, fue como sumergirse en un Pensadero donde podían observar con lujo y detalle la situación a tiempo real y para cuando el mundo falso comenzó a derrumbarse y descomponerse en polvo de oro para explotar en otro destello fue el momento que todos recuperaron la "conciencia" para tener alguna reacción.

Todos en el gran comedor parecían tener la misma expresión que ellos, confundidos, atónitos y llenos de preguntas por lo que había pasado.

\- Bueno eso fue… interesante – murmuro Dumbledore mientras continuaba preguntándose lo que había pasado – puedo decir que esto es algo único, dudo que vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

Algo en lo que siempre Dumbledore pensaba era en los acontecimientos, sobre todo los más recientes y llamativos, primero estaba el incidente del Troll, ninguna bestia tan peligrosa para la seguridad de los estudiantes había pasado las murallas del castillo, seria tonto si semejante descuido pasara bajo su atento cuidado y más cuando se relacionaba con su protegido, de hecho estaba muy al corriente de ello pero todavía no era el momento de actuar en consecuencia, como director su principal prioridad eran sus estudiantes y como tal los protegería, que el joven Harry y sus amigos se involucraran en el asunto era decisión del destino pero en cierta medida fue ventajosa, dicha aventura fue la que solidifico su amistad con la Sta. Granger y el joven Weasley, pero así como al final fue algo agradable no contó con otra de sus muchas variables en este juego del destino. Dicha variable había demostrado ser más interesante de lo que inicialmente pensó, de hecho, la prueba solo sirvió para solidificar lo que ya pensaba sobre el chico.

El niño era conocido por estar involucrado en varios incidentes relacionados con Harry y sus amigos. No tenía mucha opinión de él más allá de ser un niño tranquilo y reservado como cualquier otro en la casa de Salazar, lo que sí llamaba la atención de inmediato era el hecho de esto, es decir, no recordaba cualquier otro nacido de Muggles en la casa que destacaba por su supremacía de sangre, es decir, sería razonable y nada extraño en un mestizo, pero ¿Un nacido de Muggles? Sin duda alguna eso era algo novedoso. Según lo que escuchó de los miembros del personal el niño era brillante, tanto o incluso a la par de la niña Granger y eso era decir mucho para un primer año sin conocimiento de nada, pero el muchacho era demasiado correcto, siempre adecuado para cualquier cosa y no era el único que pensaba eso.

Por otro lado, lo que impedía destacar en él era su falta de interés más allá de sus propios intereses, estudiar era bueno y no era frecuente encontrar la misma dedicación académica en todos los que llegaban al interior del castillo cada año, muchos perdían el interés y se dedicaban a otras cosas y por ende el punto de enfoque cambiaba, eso era perfectamente normal. El niño era considerado un genio en el mundo Muggle, tal vez de esos que solo aparecían cada tiempo, pero cuando era el caso siempre significaba un gran cambio a menor o mayor escala. Por el momento no había nada más allá paga ganar el mismo significado el mundo mágico, pero no se confiaría, Tom solo era un niño triste sin nada cuando llegó al mundo de los magos y ahora era un terrible mal que debía corregir. Con eso no quería decir que el niño era igual al mago oscuro, pero sí alguien en verdad se lo proponía con suficiente tiempo y dedicación llegaría a marcar su huella en el mundo de los magos y pudo confirmarlo luego de esta… singular prueba.

Y entonces se desató el pandemónium, fue como si el evento del Troll volviera a repetirse solo que esta vez los estudiantes no gritaban en pánico, todo el ruido se debía al continuo murmullo y las preguntas lanzadas entre ellos para tener alguna idea de lo ocurrido, entonces fue cuando el profesor de defensa de alguna manera logró calmar el alumnado para ofrecer algún tipo de explicación, una de la cual también estaba interesado.

\- Cálmense, lo que acaban de experimentar no es más que una anomalía producto de un pequeño error en la fórmula mágica del libro de hechizos. – dijo el profesor ganando unas miradas incrédulas de los estudiantes mayores, no dudaba sobre la curiosidad de estos pues eran los más interesados por su pronta iniciación en el mundo adulto fuera de la protección de Hogwarts – tanto ustedes como nosotros, el miembro del personal acabamos de experimentar lo mismo, no teman pues nada de lo que vieron o escucharon es real, todo lo ocurrido solo fue un escenario ficticio que emulaba una situación hipotética.

Eso pareció calmar al alumnado, aunque no quitaba las preguntas en ellos, pero fue lo suficiente para implementar algún control de daños posibles. De hecho, Quirrell estaba tan confundido como cualquier otro, no se suponía que el libro de hechizos hiciera tal cosa, si quiera para Potter, es verdad que tomó cierto cuidado en el escenario del muchacho donde lo obligo a abandonar sus amigos para que pudiese avanzar al final donde enfrentaría a su maestro, pero parecía como si el libro cobrara vida propia y decidiera alterar todo lo programado. No se quejaba pues de todas maneras el cambio resultó a su favor y las cosas fueron parcialmente como quería, Potter avanzó, sus amigos fueron sacrificados a su conveniencia y como bonus extra analizó la capacidad de su posible agresor.

No se suponía que escuchara los pensamientos del muchacho, pero no se quejaría de algo que ayudó a comprender un poco más el rompecabezas de aquella noche donde debió matar al muchacho, sin embargo, con algunas repuestas en esta incógnita también llegaron más preguntas, revelaciones y medidas que debía tomar. Tal parece que la persona misteriosa siempre estuvo entre sus sospechosos, ahora entendía un poco mejor cómo era posible que este fuera tan oportuno, tan preparado para la situación y ciertamente lo suficiente calmado para no volverse una bola de nervios como los otros de su año.

El nacido de Muggles o la sangre sucia de Slytherin era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, mucho más capaz de lo que pensaba y mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginó, ahora entendía cómo pudo lastimarlo a tal punto, si iba a tomar cualquier respuesta en consecuencia tendría que alterar un poco sus planes, de lo contrario solo acabaría en otro fallo y esta vez en una muerte con todos los demás profesores en el castillo. Para colmo, no podía contar con la ayuda de su maestro, la magia suministrada por él para curar sus heridas y alejar las sospechas fue demasiado, su maestro ya no tenía fuerzas si quiera para susurrarle, nunca estaba solo pero mientras tanto debía apañárselas por su cuenta.

Ahora el hecho de poder escuchar los pensamientos de Potter le ayudaba mucho y este tenía cierta idea de las capacidades del muchacho, sabía que tenía que cuidarse de sus hechizos de fuego, la potencia en aquellas llamas era algo ridículo ¿Cómo aquello era siquiera posible?, por otra parte el primer obstáculo reveló que también habían hechizos de sanación, no pensaba que un primer año tendría la capacidad para implementar el más sencillo de la aquellos hechizos pues para eso uno tenía que tener un gran conocimiento de lesiones y el cuerpo. Por otra parte, también estaba la magia utilizada en el los restos en los pasillos cuando atacó su Troll o el bosque. Puede que su visión en aquel momento fuera comprometida pero aun así vio lo suficiente para tener alguna idea sobre sus poderes.

Para cuando llegara el caso estaría más que preparado para el muchacho, por el momento no podría actuar en su contra pues Snape lo estaría vigilado y el director también, el mejor curso de acción era mantener casi todo como había planeado, en caso de que el posible niño de Slytherin resultara estar involucrado, bueno, solo digamos que estaría más que preparado para ello, fue una pena que no participara pero de nuevo, el chico era lo bastante listo como para reconocer el peligro aunque este se ocultara, una lástima pues de participar aclararía un poco más más las cosas, de momento tenía que acabar toda esta farsa y tratar con Potter.

\- Sr. Potter, como maestro es mi responsabilidad señalar sus fallas y errores, algún día usted y el resto de los alumnos saldrá de la seguridad de este castillo y como tal debo construir lo que serán sus propios muros de seguridad que le protegerán en ausencia de Hogwarts – dijo Quirrell, al menos decía la verdad en esa última parte pues era su trabajo mientras fuera el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – la magia no es buena o mala Sr. Potter, solo es conveniente para aquel que la use y una consecuencia para el otro, por eso no tenga miedo de ella y jamás se limite para aprender como estudiante. Ahora en cuanto a la prueba, sé que durante su turno pasamos por un inconveniente pero afortunadamente no interrumpió o afectó su desempeño, usted tiene potencial joven Potter pero su forma y esgrima en duelo están lleno de aperturas y descuidos – dijo haciendo una pausa y mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del muchacho – debe tener en cuenta que el más ligero descuido puede ser como colgar de un hilo, uno muy fino, frágil y gastado que se romperá antes de darse cuenta y sus emociones no ayudan en esto. Trate de mantener el control y jamás se descontrole porque en el momento que lo haga no pensará adecuadamente y como resultado… será el fin.

\- L-lo tendré en cuenta señor, parece que también falle la prueba – dijo Harry desanimado mientras sus hombros caían unos centímetros al mismo tiempo que sus ánimos lo abandonaban - no logré detener cualquier Mortifago o pude luchar contra el Troll… o vencer a ese mago oscuro, he fallado.

\- Puede ser, podría decir que su desempeño no fue como esperaba, pero usted logró algo que sus compañeros no pudieron – dijo Quirrell mientras analizaba al confundido muchacho – Usted avanzó y llegó hasta el final. Debo decir que también estoy impresionado, usted logro usar sus amigos haciendo que se sacrificaran mientras se abría paso dejándolos atrás.

\- Y-yo… no quería…

\- Se lo que piensa y tengo que decirle que no debe de castigarse por ello, su situación fue totalmente comprensible y normal, pero usted logro usar todos los elementos a su favor de manera precisa, lo felicito, es por eso que su desempeño fue más allá de su zona de confort, felicidades Sr. Potter, lo nombro ganador de esta prueba en el primer lugar, pase después por mi oficina y reclame su premio – dijo Quirrell mientras aplaudía consiguiendo que la mayoría lo imitaran hasta que se podía escuchar el sonido de los aplausos y las felicitaciones por todo el gran comedor.

Luego de eso el director procedió a dar su opinión de cual interesante y curioso fue el evento de la prueba y el extraño caso de Harry Potter en ella para finalizar con una gran cena.

* * *

Ser estudiante en el mundo mágico era un lastre… que no dijeran que la preparación estaba sobrevalorada o lo acusaran de ser excesivo con su trabajo, solo pensaba que la preparación exigía compromiso y dedicación, de lo contrario solo estaría perdiendo su tiempo.

Él miró fijamente su caldero de pociones, nunca se cansaba de decir que los magos podrían llegar a ser ingeniosos si se lo proponían, acababa de apagar la base metálica que controlaba una hornilla que producía una llama para calentar la sustancia dentro del caldero… su caldero de pociones, lo interesante era que para producir la llama el set de pociones no necesitaba gas propano o cualquier fuente de combustible usado por el mundo moderno, este producía su propia llama gracias a una combinación de encantamiento y grabados rúnicos que daba a la persona la opción de preparación de forma portable y de manera controlada gracias a la perilla de 2 pulgadas integrada. En sí, el diseño no era muy diferente a una hornilla común y corriente de las que había usado, solo que esta era mucho más pequeña, mágica y redonda, el resto era lo mismo.

Lo que le interesaba no era la estufa mágica, no, él podría fabricar una propia y con mejor diseño, lo importante era la pócima que estaba preparando, lo que acababa de introducir en uno de sus tubos de ensayo. No creía que podría necesitarlo, pero no estaba mal tener movilidad para formular un plan alternativo de la B a la Z y esta pócima le ayudaría en eso. Uno se preguntaría que estaba haciendo o de donde consiguió el conocimiento y las instrucciones para lo que hacía, bueno, digamos que la sala de los menesteres era más interesante de lo que pensaba y sus "baratijas" sin duda eran mucho más peligrosas y útiles de lo que inicialmente catalogó, más allá de unos simples tomos descontinuados y olvidados por la edad, objetos raros encantados y curiosos, joyas… si, joyas de gran valor y cosas indispensables. Había de todo, pero, ¿Cuál fue su mayor hallazgo? Una varita mágica en perfecto estado, no supo qué clase de tonto perdió algo tan importante para los magos pues la varita mágica era como la 9mm personal de cualquier soldado.

De todos modos, últimamente siempre lograba encontrar una excusa para buscar dicha sala tan… abundante, más allá de un cuarto para las cosas perdidas el salón parecía ser algún tipo de almacén, otra cosa que deseaba encontrar era la diadema de Ravenclaw pero aún no tenía suerte entre tantas cosas sin ningún orden por todo el lugar, es verdad que la sala estaría equipada con lo que necesitara pero eso no garantizaba algo en específico, uno podría desear algo antes de adentrarse al salón y podría pasar media vida buscando entre pilas de objetos sin orden, de lo contrario hace mucho tiempo que tendría el Horrocrux en su poder y ciertamente Voldemort nunca lo hubiese escondido en dicho lugar si fuera tan fácil encontrarlo.

De todos modos, el líquido cuidadosamente vertido en unos cuantos de sus frascos era de color rojo cobrizo y desprendía un fuerte olor a oxido, pero lo importante era su función, se encargaría de fabricar la receta en casa donde tenía su seudo-laboratorio instalado en el cobertizo que usaba más en sus clases de química. De momento decidido ponerle un fin a esta noche y masajeó la parte baja de su cuello junto a su hombro derecho, fue una tarde y noche completamente agotadora, para él no representaba un problema amanecer en el trabajo, pero de momento no era necesario y estaba cuidando el desarrollo de su cuerpo meticulosamente. Con eso organizó todas sus cosas y procedió a encoger todo su equipo con el hechizo de Reducio hasta que todo fue lo suficientemente pequeño para llevarlo en su bolsillo mientras insertaba tres muestras en su cinturón específicamente para sus tubos de ensayo y algunas otras cosas, el cinturón era como otro de sus cinturones, pero este estaba modificado para sus usos personales y se adaptará a sus necesidades. En cuanto al resto de la pócima, esta estaba guardada en otro tubo de ensayo mucho más grande que también fue alterado para tener el mismo tamaño que su kit de pociones con una medida de 2 pulgadas.

No necesitaba ir directamente al gran comedor pues había tomado un descanso de media hora para ir al lugar y cenar tranquilamente, eso también le sirvió para analizar este tipo de "prueba" con la que Quirrell estaba probando a los interesados en su pequeño juego de estrategia y pudo decir que era aburrido, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligroso como imaginó o mucho peor. Nott le había informado como sería el esquema de todo pero ninguno de los dos contaba con el ligero cambio que surgió para que todo se llevara un poco más allá, afortunadamente si quedaba expuesto el único en saberlo sería el propio Quirrell que pronto seria eliminado de la ecuación y el participante, no sabía cómo se compondría está pero deducía que si el escenario fabrica una situación con los componentes necesario también incluían personas como algún tipo de NPC en un juego de computadora, y si podría fabricar personas en ese mundo por consiguiente también existía la posibilidad de alguna copia virtual de sí mismo o algo cercano con sus capacidades o parte de ellas.

Pero volviendo al caso; no tenía hambre y necesitaba dormir, cuando llego a la sala común de las serpientes vio que prácticamente estaba bacía con solo algunos años más jóvenes, lanzó un Tempus, 10:47 p.m. un poco más tarde de lo que le gustaría, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, por último, restableció el tamaño de los objetos minimizados y guardó el tubo de ensayo mayor en su baúl para tomar una ducha para finalizar la noche y dormir.

Durante los siguientes días siguió enfrascado en su investigación, pero notó como siempre algún par de ojos parecía quedarse fijo en su persona durante una cantidad de tiempo bastante curiosa, incluso mucho más de lo usual y no le tardo mucho entender el motivo, fue por esa estúpida prueba que de una manera u otra mutó haciendo que Quirrell perdiera parcialmente el control del tablero, incluso su propia casa tomó cierto interés en sus acciones lo cual limitaba mucho lo que hacía. Su desarrollo por la constante vigilancia se vio severamente afectado, fue un verdadero milagro que el director no lo haya llamado a estas alturas o que descubriera la falta de su preciada piedra mística. En lo personal fue una verdadera molestia, una molestia peligrosa cuando Quirrell tomo más interés en su persona de lo que le gustaría admitir pero tampoco es que el tiempo de exámenes finales le brindara mucha libertad en su ya apretada agenda, entre sus tareas del mundo Mugggle, sus informes a su abuelo, investigación, recopilación de material, preparación y ayuda al pronto a ser trio de oro, no le quedaba mucho tiempo que gastar y no pasaba un momento en el que no estuviese ocupado.

Al menos los exámenes finales habían pasado y por algún milagro eso le había brindado un hueco en su tiempo para descansar y jugar con los guiones de la historia de forma oportuna, era bueno visitar a Hagrid y desocupar su mente en algo, además, el hombre con sangre de gigantes era agradable y no lo rechazaba por llevar el verde y plata aunque sospechaba que era porque estaba al tanto de su estado de sangre, meh, no era el niño dorado del director pero dudaba que alguien en este colegio no hubiese escuchado su nombre tal y como marchaban las cosas. Hagrid también era un buen compañero artístico pues tocaba la flauta bastante bien, no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella melodía que irónicamente era la representante de este universo.

\- Buenos días, Hagrid.

\- ¡Thomás! – saludo Hagrid afectivamente al muchacho con el que ocasionalmente pasaba el tiempo – es bueno verte muchacho, han pasado meses desde que charlamos.

\- Lo sé – respondió Thomás con un asentimiento – son los exámenes y todo el estudio, consumen gran parte del tiempo. Ciento no haberte acompañado a buscar algunos ingredientes en el bosque, al contrario de lo que algunos puedan imaginar yo realmente disfruto nuestras pequeñas salidas, son como mis propias aventuras para el caso.

\- Créeme, Lo sé – dijo Hagrid con un tono jovial, el también disfrutaba la compañía del niño, muchos podrían pensar que encontraría tal cosa como algo desagradable o incomodo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un Slytherin pero el niño ni si quiera era un mestizo pero aunque fuera de esa manera no importaría, el chico era agradable y no lo metía en problemas, claro que cuando charlaban de vez en cuando soltaba la lengua sobre algunas cosas que el niño no necesitaba saber pero era lo bastante comprensible para no aprovechar sus meteduras de pata y eso le agradaba ganando unos puntos más en su lista de personas agradables, es por eso que no tenía problemas para conversar de cualquier cosa incluso cuando se trataba de Nolberto o Fluffy.

\- Bueno, tú también debiste estar muy ocupado, esa cosa todavía anda suelta por ahí. Dime, ¿Qué tal el frasco que te di?

\- Funciona bien, no me quejo de ello, aunque en un principio me rehusaba a usarlo. – dijo Hagrid mientras alisaba su gran barba – sabes, últimamente todos están muy interesados en ti, sobre todo el profesor Quirrell, siempre me pregunta una o dos cosas.

Cosa compresible de su parte, yo también me preocuparía si un cabo suelto se moviera con más libertad de la que estaría dispuesto a permitir rondando de arriba abajo acumulando poder, el hecho de que el vampiro interrogara a Hagrid era algo tácticamente adecuado, pero es una pena que el chupa sangre no entendiera que detrás de su preocupación hubiese una mente mucho más peligrosa, cientos de veces peor que la de su maestro. Con suerte terminaría así cuando lograra matarlo o el niño de la profecía quemara su rostro hasta convertirlo en polvo. Desde el momento que decidió pasar tiempo con Hagrid sabía que tal cosa era posible, Hagrid ya tenía un problema de soltar su lengua más de lo que debería, era algo que no podía evitar tan fácilmente, por lo tanto, solo debía construir una imagen de sí mismo que encajara en lo que consideraba seguro y para ello el primer paso era tener la confianza del gigante.

\- Bueno, lamento ser poca cosa – dijo Thomás encogiendo sus hombres con un tono sin interés – soy lo que todo el mundo sabe, un nacido de Muggles clasificado en Slytherin que trata de hacer lo mejor que puede. No es como si buscara los problemas o algo.

\- Eso mismo le dije yo, aunque también está aquel asunto que todo mundo piensa que es verdad.

\- ¿No es interesante? – dijo Thomás poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿Qué se supone que soy ahora? Y por favor dime que no crees esa estupidez.

Hagrid soltó una pequeña risa, no por burla, si no, por el ambiente tan agradable de sus charlas, entendía al mocoso hasta cierto punto. Todo mundo juzgaba, discriminaban a otro solo por ser diferente, para él no era ningún secreto que la mayoría de las serpientes deseaban que fuera hachado del castillo y muchos más soñaban que perdiera su trabajo que no eran específicamente de aquella casa.

\- Mírale el lado bueno, tienes la atención de muchas jovencitas detrás de ti, es un lujo que muchos no pueden tener – dijo Hagrid conociendo el caso en carne propia. Había visto formarse muchas parejas en Hogwarts desde su tiempo, otras rompieron en el camino, pero lo importante era el amor como el que se tenían como lo fueron los padres de Harry.

\- Hoo~, vamos Hagrid – dijo Thomás en un bufido – sabes lo que opino de ese tema, ya hablamos de eso en una ocasión, además no creo poder tener posibilidad, no a corto plazo eso te lo aseguro.

\- Sabes, si no fueras tan pesimista ya estuvieras con alguien, no dudaría de otro niño de tu edad, pero eres mucho más avanzado que la mayoría… pero no soy nadie para decirte que hacer.

\- Gracias, aprecio el entendimiento – Dijo Thomás genuinamente mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre en los escalones de piedra.

Ellos compartieron uno de esos silencios mientras miraban los terrenos del castillo, a Thomás siempre le gustó la naturaleza y Hagrid solía pasar mucho tiempo en lo profundo de un bosque o rodeado de bestias mágicas, si el mundo fuera como el de su vida anterior, sin magia, no dudaría de que el hombre sería un excelente zoólogo o un gran naturalista.

\- Dime Hagrid… ¿Qué opinas de los vampiros?

\- Bueno, ellos son peligrosos y poderosos sin duda. Nunca vi uno personalmente, pero escuché de algunos Aurores que son difíciles de tratar por su constitución sobrehumana ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

\- El mundo es peligroso y nunca sabes a lo que te enfrentaras, sería bueno conocer de ellos para cuando este acorralado, hipotéticamente hablando… si llegara a estar en un apuro con una de esas cosas y no un Mortifago sediento de muerte. El mundo es grande sí, pero la comunidad mágica es pequeña y quiera o no ellos forman parte de ella.

\- Supongo… - dijo Hagrid vagamente.

Por un momento pensaba que no le daría respuesta y se quedaron observando la multitud de estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro. Ellos parecían tan pacíficos, tan ignorantes de la realidad y el futuro que les deparaba que por un momento se preguntó si en verdad tenían la capacidad de causar tal daño, pero, aunque lo que contemplaban sus ojos dijeran todo lo contrario su mente sabia mejor. Esos mismos jóvenes que a plena vista eran tan amenazantes como un esponjoso conejito serán el mayor mal de su propia comunidad, ya sea por miedo, coacción o sed de poder que vendarán sus sentidos y la razón… solo por crecer en un ambiente cerrado y poco tolerante.

\- Tienen puntos débiles. – dijo Harrid mientras sentía la caricia del aire y respiraba profundo mientras tenía los ojos cerrado para luego abrirlos y mirar fijamente al chico – puedes cortar la cabeza, pero solo estarán muertos hasta que puedan regenerarse. En ese caso la mejor opción es aplastar su cráneo como una nuez, si destruyes el cerebro mataras el vampiro.

\- Como cualquier otra cosa supongo.

\- Hay criaturas que no, pero esas son de otro tipo, cuando se trata de un vampiro puro ellos no mueren tan fácilmente, puedes cortar una extremidad, pero ellos volverán a pegarla con esa niebla oscura que desprende murciélagos en forma de sombras y pegaran el apéndice como si usaran pegamento mágico y volverán a usarlas como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Eso es preocupante ¿Hay algo para tratar con eso?

\- Si… aplasta su cabeza rápido y evita que te muerdan, hay muchas historias de hombres lobo relacionados debido al cambio por la mordida. Cuando un hombre lobo muerde si quedas vivo serás un hombre lobo, pero si un vampiro de sangre pura lo hace estarás muerto, no importa si puedes caminar, escuchar o seguir viviendo la misma vida sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Cuando eres mordido por ellos tu núcleo mágico se corrompe y cambia tu esencia, lo más probable es que acabes como un Gould, mueras o te conviertas en un vampiro media sangre.

\- Ya veo… entonces si algo llegara a pasar mi mejor opción es un enfrentamiento grupal, huir es imposible porque son mucho más rápido que yo, pero… ¿Qué pasa con la aparición? Eso es un escape garantizado. – Dijo Thomas mientras fruncía el ceño de manera pensativa.

\- Podría, si no fuera por la maldición.

\- ¿Qué maldición?

\- No puede aparecer si el vampiro te marca y para ello no necesitan tocarte, solo tienes que estar en su rango de visión y tu magia se congelará o eso es lo que dicen en San Murgo, nadie sabe cómo explicar esto correctamente pero cuando estas bajo los ojos de un vampiro puro instantáneamente sufres una maldición que te impide aparecerte y para empeorar las cosas ellos son como los Trolls, tienen cierto grado de resistencia mágica pero no una piel que hace rebotar los hechizos y como son físicamente superiores a un ser humano… la única salvación es ir en grupo.

\- Ya veo...

Estos vampiros eran más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, definitivamente los evitaría a todo costo. Era otra cosa que no se suponía ser tan peligrosa en la línea de tiempo original, de hecho, el único vampiro que conoció en la serie fue Quirrell y ni siquiera era uno completo, esto solo servía para recordarle cuan peligroso era este universo alternativo del original.

\- Supongo que si existen tales seres también habrá un nivel intermedio entre el Gould y la pura sangre, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- El caso de vampiro pura sangre es más extraño de lo que puedas imaginar pues nadie jamás ha visto uno en muchos siglos, pero todo mundo platea que aún existen por la frecuente aparición de Goulds y vampiros, aunque estos sean más raros que esos zombis insaciables, estos solo pueden convertirte en un Gould si te muerden pues no son tan poderosos como los pura sangre, pero aún existen y estos no tienen las mismas habilidades o se regeneran tan rápido.

Entonces si le corto un brazo a una media sangre…

\- No volverá a tener ese brazo en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca lo recupere pero sigue teniendo mayor poder físico que un ser humano dos o tres veces, su magia también suele ser más fuerte y pueden caminar en plena luz, una ventaja que ellos y los sangre pura tienen pero que los Goulds carecen de ella, de hecho deberías conocer uno y es el profesor de defensa, se rumorea que es el único que ha visto un vampiro pura sangre en mucho tiempo por su estado pero más allá de su situación nunca mostró que eliminara quien sea que lo convirtiera en lo que es hoy en día.

\- Gracias por contarme de ellos Hagrid, si alguna vez estoy en esa situación me acordare de tus sabias palabras.

\- Es bueno saber, aunque espero que jamás llegues a necesitarlo.

Tenía que tener toda la información disponible, pronto trataría con Quirrell y un indicativo más para ello era el hecho de la ausencia del director hace unos días, por lo tanto, Potter y compañía se aventurarían en tras Snape que de hecho era el vampiro como lo fue originalmente, no quería pensar lo desastroso que sería si esa parte también cambiara y otra persona llegara a ocupar el lugar del primer elemento que debía ser eliminado del guion. Sin embargo, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca del momento de la verdad, esta noche pondría a prueba varias cosas, no solo era determinar el nivel de peligro que representaba este universo alternativo, también serviría para probarse a sí mismo, comprobar de una vez por todas su nivel y en base a ello los ajuste que debía tomar para su continua supervivencia, ya tenía todo donde necesitaba estar, sin fallos, sin errores, esta noche no sería aquella donde Harry Potter protegió el objeto de fantasía con el poder de la vida sobre la muerte o toda la riqueza que alguien pueda imaginar, no, esta noche será escrita en los libros de su propia historia como aquella noche donde marchó y ejecutó a Voldemort y su sirviente por interponerse en su camino.

Esta noche Voldemort seria tratado y su sirviente será ejecutado por las manos del niño del destino o por el frio corte de su acero…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando salió de sus pensamientos cuan entre los estudiantes que caminaban y charlaban por los terrenos del castillo pudo ver al futuro "trio de oro" acercándose a toda velocidad o tanto como les permitían correr sus cortas extremidades, fue una verdadera pena que la melodía de Hagrid fuera abruptamente interrumpida por los niños en su frenesí, solo pudo negar con la cabeza, los tiempos de placer era cortos, pero valían cada segundo.

\- ¡Hagrid! – gritó Harry para llamar la atención del hombre mayor, no le importaba si era poco educado por ello, no cuando finalmente comenzaba entender todo, finalmente las pistas encajaban en este extraño puzle, pero para estar completamente seguro tenía que hacer algunas preguntas, no le importaba si Smith estaba presente pues él también sabia de la piedra filosofal tanto o más que él y sus amigos - ¿Quién... ¿Quién te dio ese huevo? ¿Cómo era? – dijo entre agitadas respiraciones por su falta de aire.

Hagrid solo levantó una de sus cejas por la extrañeza de tal pregunta, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de nada servía seguir con el caso de Nolberto, él estaba mejor con los de su tipo ya había aceptado eso.

\- No lo sé, no le vi la cara – dijo el medio gigante tratando de recordar aquella persona misteriosa – no se quitó la capucha.

\- ¡Aun así! Seguro hablaste con él – dijo Harry tratando de profundizar para obtener respuestas.

\- Pues… quería saber qué clase de criaturas cuidaba. Le dije que después de tener a Fluffly un Dragón no sería problema.

\- ¿Estaba interesado en Fluffly? – preguntó Harry recordando el enorme perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso que casi los mata a él y sus amigos.

\- Claro que sí – respondió Hagrid acaloradamente como si le hicieran una pregunta tonta ¿Quién no lo estaría? Los Cerberos eran extremadamente raros y difíciles de criar – estaba interesado en Fluffly, como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, ¿Qué tan seguido ves un perro de tres cabezas, aunque estés en el negocio? Pero entonces yo le dije: "La clave de cualquier bestia es saber cómo calmarla". Fluffly, por ejemplo… con solo tocarle un poco de música y se quedará dormido.

\- Música… - susurró el trio en un concurso de miradas entre ellos.

En efecto, Hagrid era una gran persona, pero era terrible guardando secretos. Tampoco lo culpaba pues sabía que era por su ingenuidad, pero había ocasiones donde se preguntaba si la verdadera razón de ello era por otra en particular. Uno podía ser crédulo o inocente como un bebé, pero tales fallos estaban a otro nivel, tales fallos serian algo terrible si ocurrieran en plena guerra cuando toda arda en llamas.

\- No debí decirles esto – dijo Hagrid tras darse cuenta de su error, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa vio como Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron a toda prisa mientras corrían como habían llegado o con mayor energía – ¡¿A dónde van?! ¡¿Dónde… - pero ya era muy tarde y los niños se marcharon dejándolo severamente preocupado?

\- Tranquilo, solo van con McGonagall porque Harry aún tiene esa absurda idea de que el profesor Snape quiere robar la piedra – dijo Thomás mientras tomaba del brazo al hombre que estaba a punto de marchar tras el trio.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo preocupado Hagrid mientras escuchaba a Thomás - Cómo… no debería estar sorprendido – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación la idea de que el muchacho ignorara todo este desastre – a estas alturas debería saber que, si hay alguien que supiera de todo esto fuera de Dumbledore, Snape o yo ese serias tu… a veces pienso que eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien.

\- Que puedo decir – dijo con una risa suave mirando el cielo – supongo que presto mucha atención, pero si de algo te sirve lo es desde el año pasado, pero no me interesa, yo solo estoy aquí para controlar mis poderes como cualquier otro estudiante.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza – murmuro Hagrid – pero aún estoy preocupado, temo que intente algo estúpido.

\- No te preocupes mucho por ellos, como dije antes, si no me equivoco fueron directamente a la Subdirectora, seria irracional que Dumbledore no le contara de algo tan peligroso a su segundo al mando, ella tratará con el asunto – dijo Thomás para calmar las inquietudes del hombre, no quería que interfiriera, tenía que conservar los eventos tanto y como pudiera, sobre todo con Quirrell alterando un poco las cosas para cuando se enfrentaran, no era tan estúpido como para pensar que el vampiro no tomaría algunas precauciones como contingencia.

Hagrid pareció pensar lo que le dije por un momento antes de volver a sentarse en silencio mientras miraba el cielo, eso era bueno, le agradaba el hombre, pero si se involucraba solo complicaría aún más las cosas.

\- Tienes razón, Dumbledore seguramente debió de tomar precauciones. Unos chicos de primer año no deberían ser un problema. – respondió después de terminar su corto silencio.

* * *

Con eso ultimo y calmando al hombre Thomás marchó al interior del castillo a su sala común donde se aseguró de estar solo antes de organizar los siniestros que necesitaría para la noche y esperó dentro de su dormitorio hasta que todos dormían. De su cinturón alrededor de su cintura tomó uno de sus tubos de ensayo para analizar una de las tantas pociones herméticamente selladas en la sala de los objetos perdidos. La cosa era un líquido gris muy burbujeante, dado que en aquella sala de entre todas las cosas había un Horrocrux no debería ser sorprendente que encontrara pociones un tanto interesantes, como por ejemplo una de invisibilidad. Algo que no recordaba en los libros o las películas pero que hipotéticamente debía ser posible si existía otros métodos conocidos como las capas invisibles y el _encantamiento desilusionador, los cuales estaba interesado en analizar en otro momento._

De todos modos, la poción funcionaba ingiriéndola o destrozando el vial cerca de la persona y seria invisible por al menos el tiempo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido de sus compañeros de casa y seguir al trio de aventureros de Gryffindor esta noche. En su cinturón tenía;

Poción calmante 1x

Poción para heridas 2x

Pócima rojo cobrizo 1x

Filtro de paz 1x

Bezoar 1x

Rollo de almacenamiento Rúnico 1x

En la parte trasera de su espalda una espada Ninjato de 28 pulgadas, no muy larga pero tampoco corta como un Tanto, pero si lo suficiente adecuada considerando las dimensiones de su propio cuerpo. Con suerte tal vez no llegara al extremo de desenvainar su espada y guanteletes de aceros obsidiana, gafas integradas con HUD creadas antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, un cuchillo Tanto en parte superior trasera de su hombro derecho y su fiel varita en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, de hecho, era la misma armadura oscura diseñada en navidad, o parte de ella, por lo que su apariencia era muy diferente de lo que se esperaría de un estudiante de primer año. Fuera de lo que consideraba su armadura llevaba puesto una camiseta gris, sobre esta una sudadera azul de capucha azul oscuro y pantalón de tela deportivo a juego para mayor movilidad y discreción en la noche con unas botas oscuras de punta metálica. En caso de perder su equipo que así sea, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo completamente cuando se trabajó tanto para crearlo en primer lugar, estaba listo para combatir y luchar por vivir un día más, con esos últimos pensamientos bebió el vial que le otorgaría escapar fuera de los sentidos visuales de cualquier ojo indeseable y salió de su sala común silenciosamente.

No serviría de nada esperarlos, puede que de momento fuera invisible, pero parecía que la poción estaba lejos de ser infalible ya que no estaba totalmente oculto. Si pudiera describir el efecto entonces seria como estar bajo un manto del mismo color del entorno o las cortinas de una casa, pero al final si el observador miraba fijamente y con detalle entonces lograría percatarse de un ligero movimiento en el fondo. Por suerte el efecto era más que adecuado gracias a su sigilo, pero también estaba la oscuridad que favorecía el efecto de la pócima. No tardó mucho en ubicar los Gryffindor, el hecho que no fueran visibles no significaba que eludieran los otros sentidos, no los murmullo y la queja de un pisotón por el estrecho espacio en la reliquia de la muerte y mucho menos por sus sentidos de sensor en el ojo de su mente o simplemente saber dónde irían.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta prohibida que ocultaba el Cerbero, esta se iluminó cuando el trio bajo la capa invisible estuvo frente a ella encendiendo dos antorchas ubicadas una en cada lado.

\- Un momento – Harry un tanto sorprendido – Está… Roncando.

Le tomó mucho cuidado y delicadeza pasar junto a ellos sin tener contacto físico o roces cuando estos estaban justamente en medio de la única entrada antes de que la puerta cerrara o cuando salieron del manto y este casi arruina todo, quería hacer que el momento impactara cuando descubrieran que no eran tan cautelosos como pensaban de modo que se escondió en una esquina junto al arpa.

Bueno era hora de subir el telón y revelar su participación en todo este "plan" Solo se preguntaba qué tipo de reacción tendrían considerando que estaban en el mismo cuarto de una bestia capaz de matarlos si se despertaba.

\- En efecto – dijo Thomas revelándose así mismo mientras salía de la esquina donde estaba oculto después de lanzar un Revelio sobre sí mismo discretamente. – como podrán darse cuenta no estamos bajo una calurosa tarde de verano.


	12. Confrontación

Sus reacciones le parecieron curiosa, ninguno de ellos parecía registrar lo que realmente estaba pasando más allá del hecho de estar paralíticos y con los ojos totalmente abierto, bueno sus expresiones eran muy parecidas a aquellas muecas faciales en las caricaturas infantiles con ojos saltones y todo. Podría hacer uno o dos chistes sobre sus caras, pero por desgracia tenían un asunto que tratar y el tiempo seguía en marcha.

\- ¿Cómo es que… – trató de preguntar Harry pero fue dramáticamente interrumpido por el Slytherin.

\- Pregunta equivocada, niño. – dijo un tanto divertido por el shock del grupo – la pregunta no es cómo si no, el cuándo. En otras circunstancias tal vez charlaríamos sobre el asunto, pero por desgracia el tiempo pasa no nos volvemos más jóvenes, sin mencionar que el ladrón posiblemente ya esté en la sala que oculta la piedra.

\- ¡Thomás! – chillo Hermione totalmente sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos, pero pensándolo con calma debería ser bastante obvio que esto pasaría.

\- Shhhh – dijo Thomás silbando en reprimenda de silencio con un dedo en la boca – Es lógico que esto pasara, al fin y al cabo, si esta noche se encuentran aquí en parte es gracias a mí.

\- No lo entiendo… estamos aquí porque queremos evitar que Snape robe la piedra ¿Cuál es tu motivo? – exigió Ron sospechoso.

No lo culpaba, el niño es tan ciego como los magos oscuros que tanto los miembros de la luz odian, pero tenía que admitir que su desconfianza era más que justificada, aunque sea totalmente errónea. A Ronald Weasley no le gustaban los Slytherin porque tenía prejuicios sobre ellos, para él todo aquel que clasificaba en dicha casa era solo un mago oscuro en potencia sin importar su estado de sangre. No confiaría en ninguna serpiente y menos cuando su jefe de casa en su mente era el villano de toda esta payasada, que triste, tan alejado de la verdad…

\- Se que aun piensan que el Prof. Snape es quien va tras la piedra filosofal, pero temo que están equivocados, de todas formas, ese no es mi motivo, yo estoy aquí por otra razón – dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo con pecas.

\- No te creo – dijo Ron estrechando los ojos y apuntándolo con su varita – solo estas aquí para ayudar a Snape, tu eres su cómplice.

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras, no soy tu padre, pero… si yo fuera tú lo pensaría un par de veces antes de intentar algo gracioso con esa cosa ahí – dijo señalando el enorme perro de tres cabezas.

\- Thomás tiene razón Ron. Guarda tu varita, un solo error y estamos muertos. – dijo Hermione incomoda por la creciente tensión entre los muchachos.

Ellos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, pero después Weasley se resignó con un chasquido de lengua y bajó su varita esta, aunque esta aún estaba en su mano, tal vez para hechizarlo si creía que intentaría hacer algo.

\- Dejas las bromas a un lado, Smith – dijo Harry rompiendo el tenso silencio - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber? – pregunto con un tono apático y sin mucho interés.

\- Si – no fue Harry quien respondió, más bien quien exigió sus verdaderas razones para estar allí. – Ron estaba cada vez más impaciente y no estaba dispuesto o con el ánimo para antagonizarlo

\- Muy bien… es ella – finalizo mirando fijamente a la única chica del grupo.

Por unos segundos los niños se vieron confundidos sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero al ver su mirada fijada en otra persona que no era ninguno de ellos la respuesta pronto los iluminó. Había pensado mucho cual sería la excusa para que el dúo de tontos confiara en él lo suficiente para esta noche, hasta donde ellos sabían su relación con la niña era igual o incluso mejor que la de ellos y habían compartido unas pequeñas vacaciones en el periodo de semana santa en París por sus familias, pero si realmente quería convencerlos de participar en la aventura su respuesta debía ser más comprometedora.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos, señalándose a sí misma en su propia confusión.

\- Si, tu. – dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para tomar su mano entre las suyas y darles un ligero apretón que debía ser reconfortante – me importas lo suficiente como para romper todas las reglas y quedar expuesto a la expulsión, mírame estoy atrapado con una bestia gigante que podría matarme en cualquier momento.

Abecés quería aplaudirse así mismo por su ingenio, sabía muy bien que eso último fue una jugada sucia, pero si quería hacer el impacto que quería en ella debía comprometerla y envolverla en su red como una araña en su nido cuando una mosca era demasiada descuidada.

\- Y-yo… ¿Por qué yo?

Podía verlo, su poca asociación con otros niños de su edad, la falta de una niñez adecuada por culpa del rechazo al ser diferente, era algo que para una preadolescente podía ser emocionalmente impactante pero por otro lado para una mente tan jodida como la suya no eran más que una herramienta útil para envolver la niña alrededor de su dedo meñique, pero así era la vida, todo el mundo era prescindible y podía ser usado, incluso él que bajo esta misma lógica se consideraba una mera herramienta de la humanidad… todo por el avances, la evolución y el futuro de los seres humanos, si, bajo esa razón no le importaría matar a quien sea o cuantos fueran y era por esa misma razón que Quirrell debía morir esa noche.

\- Creo que me agradas. Puede que no lo demuestre mucho, pero me gustas y eres intelectualmente atractiva – dijo con un semblante totalmente serio – también tengo problemas para conectar con otros, pero cuando estoy contigo es diferente, tal vez es culpa de las hormonas, quien sabe, soy un niño perfectamente sano con el gusto adecuado y estamos en crecimiento, si lo piensa racionalmente no debería ser tan sorprendente, es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión.

\- ¡Ug! – gimió Ron con una mueca de desagrado he incomodidad – si van a estar así vayan a otro lugar donde estén solos.

Gracias al disgusto de Ron y el ambiente apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos marrones para ver la reacción de Harry. Podía decir que su jugada había funcionado parcialmente pues los niños ya no estaban a la defensiva y la escena incomoda apartó gran parte de la hostilidad y la sospecha.

\- Prometo que no seré una carga para ustedes, como he dicho antes; solo estoy aquí por ella, es lo único que me importa en todo este lío.

\- Está bien, pero te estaremos vigilando – dijo Harry finalizando todo aquel extraño ambiente, ya se habían retrasado demasiado – Snape ya pasó por aquí – dijo mientras analizaba una vez más el lugar – usó un hechizo sobre el arpa – finalizo haciendo referencia a la suave melodía producida por un arma de su tamaño en la esquina dónde había salido Smith.

Ellos se acercaron al Cerbero que en todo aquel tiempo permaneció dormido como un bebé sin importarle el resto del mundo, podían sentir y oler el aliento de la bestia, era como una ligera ráfaga de aire apestosa, Ron había expresado si disgusto por semejante peste, pero con aliento a flores o no aun tenían que continuar.

Luego de mover la pata del perro que estaba sobre una trampilla, por un momento pensaron que estaban muertos pues el Cerbero sufrió un par de contracciones en su cara mientras dormía plácidamente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Thomás inspeccionaron lo que había bajo esta solo para ver oscuridad.

\- Yo iré primero, no bajen hasta que les de la señal – dijo miran el retro de sus amigos y el Slytherin que aún no gozaba de toda su confianza – si pasa algo malo… quiero que salgan de aquí.

Fue en ese momento donde Harry pudo notar un hecho muy importante, de hecho, era algo inquietantemente perturbador. Todo estaba muy callado, demasiado silencioso, como estar en el bosque prohibido solo que, sin toda esa niebla, los aullidos y los rudos de las bestias que vivían allí.

\- ¿No está un poco… silencioso? – dijo Harry con un miedo que cada segundo crecía más y más como una montaña rusa.

\- El arpa – dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez desde aquellas extrañas palabras de Thomás, ellos miraron atrás y confirmaron que está ya so no producía aquella melodía – se detuvo.

\- ¡Ag! – gimió Ron por la cosa viscosa y blanca que había caído en su hombro derecho, la cosa extraña apestaba a gato muerto y su camisa quedaría completamente arruinada.

Si no lo estuviese presenciado con sus propios sentidos entonces Thomás quedaría completamente incrédulo y estupefacto por el descuido de los niños, enserio ¡Qué diablos!

\- Saben, no quiero asustarlos, pero será mejor que salten de una buena vez o seremos comida para perro, y por el amor de Dios, hagan lo que hagan no reacciones de forma exagerada – dijo Thomás con un tono de urgencia mientras señalaba con un delo arriba donde estaba el Cerbero completamente despierto, el hecho de que aun permanecieran en una sola pieza era por sus faltas de reacción escandalizada.

En ese momento ellos parecieron entender y lentamente sin ningún movimiento repentino todos miraran al depredar sobre ellos… tres enormes cabezas llenas de caninos del tamaño de sus manos o mayos equipaban un perro de mal humor y probablemente molesto al ser despertado de su siesta.

\- ¡Salten ahora! – grito Harry lanzándose por la trampilla sin pensarlo un solo segundo.

Ron y Hermione siguieron fueron los siguientes en caer, pero desgraciadamente él no pudo pues una de las cabezas ladraba con el hocico en el interior de la apertura y las otras dos se lanzaron con sus fauces llenas de colmillos con la intención de hacerlo pedazos como si fuese homelet o una hamburguesa de tocino le gruñía mostrando cuan dolorosa seria su muerte, prometiendo dolor agonizante y agonía. Pero pudo librarse de ambas cabezas gracias a su condición atlética y su cuerpo flexible con unas piruetas atrás como un profesional criado toda su vida en un circo.

Lamentablemente la cadena que mantenía atado al canino fue rota por su monstruosa fuera del animal y ahora estaba libre con el alcance suficiente a él. Fue como si el perro supiera lo que estaba pensando e inmediatamente se abalanzo una vez más con la intención de matarlo, al no tener mocha movilidad y estar literalmente contra la espalda y la pared su único camino era saltar y deslizarse por debajo de Cerbero, pero este simplemente se movió como loco y casi llegó a aplastarlo un par de veces con sus grandes patas y su voluminoso cuerpo.

El Cerbero dio un salto y dado que las tres cabezas luchaban entre ellas al mismo para morderlo su única salida fue rodar a un lado saliendo de la zona de impacto y correr a la trampilla, justamente cundo pensó que lo lograría una de las patas traseras bloqueó su salida. En ese mismo momento el perro quiso batearlo con su cola, pero logró esquivarla dando un salto para que esta pasara donde estaba hace apenas un solo segundo cepillando su rostro mientras se doblaba en pleno salto. Mientras estaba en el aire trató de trepar sobre la bestia, pero en el mismo movimiento que esta intentó azotarlo dio media vuelta para queda frente a frente a sus fauces. Por unos momentos más fue como el juego del gato y el ratón donde el enorme animal era su depredador y se limitó a esquivar y huir. Nuevamente se vio en la misma situación anterior con tres mandíbulas que prometían moler sus huesos en un mar de colmillos impacientes por masticarlo como un juguete, pero rápidamente extendió una de sus manos a uno de los pilares a su espalda y para salvar su vida una vez más se vio obligado a usa uno de sus misterios con la esperanza de sobrevivir.

_**\- ¡Lotus!**_

De su dedo meñique resplandeció un látigo de luz que se enredó en unos de los pilares, el látigo verde dejó de brillar y ahora se había convertido en una enorme liana tan fuerte como la raíz de un gran árbol que tiró de él lejos de las fauces de la bestia y dándole la oportunidad de quedar justamente sobre el hueco de la trampilla para cancelar el misterio separándose de la liana y cayendo de espalda sobre el agujero pero en un último intento la bestia se lanzó en una apuesta peligrosa de todo o nada que obligo a Thomás a accionar una vez más.

_**\- ¡Lumus Solem!**_

En un lo que a una persona le hubiese tardado en hacer un parpadeo Thomás había esgrimido su varita y de ella salió un rayo de luz tan brillante como los del propio Sol que producía el sonido de grandes neumáticos chillando muy parecido a un auto patinando en el concreto. El hechizo impactó en una de las cabezas laterales y este iluminó toda la sala como un amanecer haciendo que la bestia perdiera su enfoque y desviando la mordida por menos un pie de distancia, luego calló en el interior de la trampilla que suponía era la sala de los lazos de la muerte para encontrar la escena donde Harry era tragado por la maleza que intentaba estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Ron eran impedidos por la fiera mordaza de raíces y malezas reduciendo sus desesperados gritos a un montón de lamentables gemidos. Al mismo tiempo tanto Harry como Hermione le gritaban desesperadamente al pelirrojo que intentara calmarse, pero este solo se alteraba más a medida que los lazos de la muerte se aferraban a él con cada vez más fuerzas. Pronto Thomás respiró profundamente mientras se sumergía entres los molestos lazos naturales y se hundió en ellos como si lo arrojaran al mar con un yunque atado a sus pies por una cadena. Cuando llegó donde estarían los otros dos compañeros en dicha travesía quedo preocupado por lo que vio; se suponía que una vez superado el lazo de la muerte sobre su cabeza el piso sería una zona segura, donde los niños tendrían la suficiente seguridad para pensar en algo y salvar al Weasley pero sorpresa, sorpresa, este universo era mucho más complicado que el original. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban lidiando con sus propios problemas pues el nivel más bajo de dicha sala también era una zona peligrosa.

Donde estarían las paredes llanas, grises y sin ningún peligro había púas que sobresalían de ellas mientras los lazos del diablo arrastraban a los niños cada vez más cerca de las peligrosas estacas hasta lo que supuso que era el objetivo, empalarlos en aquellas espinas de concreto tan filosas como una cuchilla. Eso explicaba porque Ronald un estaba luchando por su vida en la red de plantas asesinas sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno de ellos tenía sus extremidades disponibles para intentar cualquiera cosa, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de magos él no necesitaba un catalizador para hacer magia, por lo tanto, salvar su vida no era imposible.

_**\- ¡**__**L**__**umière de minuit!**_

Pronto, justamente al terminar aquel encantamiento, frente a él una esfera de luz con anillos como las orbitas del sistema solar alumbró completamente la sala y por consiguiente la zona donde estaban atrapados para que las plantas produjeran un chillido agonizante mientras estas comenzaban a incendiarse en motas de fuego como polvo entre los rayos de luz. Naturalmente las plantas cedieron de su férreo control liberando a los cautivos y una vez que fueron liberados estas se enrollaron sobre si mismas, tal vez en un intento de cubrirse una con la otra para escapar de la agresiva luz.

Otro detalle fue que Ronald también fue liberado de sus ataduras y calló junto a Harry segundos después mientras gemía de dolor por la caída indecorosa que sufrió en su liberación. Por un momento los niños se reunieron para asegurarse que todos estaban bien pero pronto su atención se dirigió al orbe de luz flotante que los había salvado.

Puede ser que el orbe luminiscente fuera simple pero su diseño era algo único, un espectáculo para los ojos curiosos, este consistía en una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol con un patrón de anillos en diferentes ángulos en movimiento que emulaban el sistema de orbitas planetario en el sistema solar. Su color era una mezcla perfecta de todos los colores característicos de dichos planetas y a plena vista emulaba a la perfección cierto aspecto de la Vía Láctea pero donde alumbrara iluminaria como su fuera en pleno día.

Una de las ventajas de este misterio era su movilidad que permitía elevar hasta dicha altura el fenómeno para ampliar la zona de alumbrado y su continuo movimiento que permitiendo acompañar al Magus que ejecutara dicha magia, esas características permitía ser tan flexible como lo permita la situación y el ingenio del individuo, toda una maravilla si lo decía el mismo y no es porque fuera quien lo creó.

\- ¿Todos están bien? – Preguntó Thomás evaluando a los niños que aún no salían de su asombro por el espectáculo de luces frente a ellos.

\- Umm, estamos bien ¿Verdad chicos? – dijo Harry que nuevamente tomo la iniciativa por el grupo.

\- Si – dijo Ron luego de dar un tremendo resoplido por estar a salvo de esas cosas, no fue agradable ser estrangulado hasta la muerte. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos por el repentino escalofrió al pensar en ello. – Menos mal que no me entró el pánico, no tuve miedo, de todos modos ¿Qué es eso? – finalizo acercándose un poco más al misterio hasta que todos estuvieron justamente de bajo de este.

\- Nunca vi nada igual, ni siquiera en los libros ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Hermione muy curiosa caminando lejos de las paredes y de las plantas asesinas que se arrinconaban lejos de la luz.

\- Paso mucho tiempo investigando y practicando – dijo mientras respondía la pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros. No es que se negara a revelar su misterio, simplemente no le veía la necesidad – pensé en ello mientras estaba atrapado y recordé que estas plantas odian la luz.

\- Menos mal que ustedes saben de Herbología – dijo Harry agradecido por este hecho - ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

\- Fluffly fue complicado. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida y el misterio se movía con él haciendo que todos se movilizaran y cuando estuvieron fuera de los lazos del diablo descarto el misterio con un simple chasquido de dedos.

\- Oye, gracias por salvarnos – Dijo Harry mientras extendía su mano de manera amigable, puede que aun sospeche un poco del moreno, pero si no fuera por él habían muerto horriblemente y eso era suficiente para tratar de ser más amigable con el otro niño – pude que para ti no signifique mucho, pero gracias por salvarnos la vida.

Por un momento se quedó viendo la mano extendida del chico, si era sincero no sabía qué hacer, pero de todos modos aceptó esta pequeña muestra de paz entre ellos. Sabía que el muchacho era un poco desconfiado por el ambiente poco amistoso que fomentaban ambas casas, pero supuso que finalmente el chico empezaba ver más allá del cajón.

\- Gracias… Harry – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del niño de la profecía - Es como dije antes, tengo mis propias razones, egoístas, pero aun así son mis propias decisiones.

\- Está bien, todo mundo las tiene. – respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa terminado el apretón de manos.

\- Es bueno que finalmente se lleven bien, pero ¿Qué es ese sonido? - preguntó Hermione

\- No lo sé – dijo Harry mientras se acercaban más a la puerta que conduciría a otro salón, pero mientras más cerca estaban para Hary el extraño sonido era cada vez más familiar, familiar y constante como si el sonido se produjera muchas veces casi al mismo tiempo – suena como… aleteos – dijo reconociendo el extraño patrón sonoro.

Y lo fue. Cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta entraron a otra sección, esta vez el salón era mucho más espacioso, altos pilares y extensos cristales en el techo formando una cúpula. El sonido se originaba por extrañas criaturas en el aire que volaban sobre ellos en medio de la luz plateada de la luna, fue hermoso como si en vez de volar flotaran pacíficamente.

\- Qué curioso, jamás había visto esa clase de aves – dijo Hermione maravillada por escenario tan ajeno y diferente al otro salón donde casi mueren horriblemente.

\- No son aves – dijo Ron reconociendo las "cosas" flotantes. No existían tales tipos de aves con forma de llames, jamás había escuchado de algo igual, ni si quiera de su hermano que cuidaba todo tipo de criaturas, incluso dragones. – son llaves y seguro que una de ellas debe abrir esa puerta – finalizo señalando la puerta frente a ellos detrás de una escoba suspendida en el aire a la altura de su cintura bajo los rayos de la luna.

\- Ahora ¿Qué haremos? Debe haber cientos de llaves – dijo Hermione gimiendo de manera frustrante.

Ron avanzó con su varita en mano en dirección a la puerta bloqueada con Hermione que le seguía justamente detrás mientras Harry se quedaba frente a la escoba en medio de sus murmullos casi rosando el mango de la escoba flotante. Thomas por otro lado caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro mientras inspeccionaba la sala que contenía la tercera prueba sin despegar sus ojos del centenar de llaves voladoras. No le tomó mucho tiempo localizar la llave que abriría la puerta pues a diferencia de las otras esta parecía tener una de sus "alas" dañadas, además, gracias a sus ojos ligeramente reforzados con su misterio ver en esta sala en la noche no era la gran cosa, pero eso no era lo importante. Su fuente de preocupación era algo más, no solo porque literalmente en sus cabezas hubiese cientos de llaves que podrían herirlos hasta la muerte, los magos tenían muchas formas se asegurar eso incluso si el método pareciera estúpido.

_**\- ¡Alohomora! **_– Gritó Ron intentando abrir la puerta bloqueada, pero fracasando miserablemente incluso con la ayuda de Hermione que intentó lanzar el hechizo al mismo tiempo para lograr algún resultado – bueno, había que intentarlo.

Hermione solo podía gruñir para expresar su molestia, Hagrid tenía razón, los maestros se habían asegurado de proteger la piedra.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para ver los muchachos y obtener alguna sugerencia.

\- Tiene que ser una llave antigua, oxidada como el picaporte – dijo Ron viendo una vez más la cerradura de la puerta, si la cerradura era la misma, entonces la llave tendría que serlo también.

\- ¡Es aquella! – dijo Hermione señalando la llave con su dedo – allí está, la que tiene el ala rota. – por una vez realmente se sintió aliviada cuando supo que podrían pasar esta prueba sin pasar por algo peligroso como el Cerbero o los lazos del diablo, pero su felicidad cayó cuando notó la extraña actitud pensativa de Harry que no había apartado su vista en un buen rato. - ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

\- No es tan simple – dijo Thomás caminando a ellos, no podían confiarse, él no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que aún estaban atrapados con cientos de llaves asesinas.

Algo estaba mal, fuera de lugar y terriblemente equivocado. Nada de esto le parecía lógico, ya había experimentado el grado de peligro que estaba arrojando el Karma de este universo a medida que el curso de la historia se desarrollaba y estaba lejos de estar tranquilo. Si realmente esta realidad tenía un plus de dificultad mucho mayor a la línea de tiempo original ¿Cómo es posible que esta prueba sea igual de fácil que en la versión original? Quirrell era un sujeto muy peligroso, mucho más peligroso que el original entonces, ¿Por qué? Desde que iniciaron las pruebas que defendían la piedra filosofal la dificultad fue mucho mayor para él, simplemente pudo lidiar con Fluffly tocando algo de música, incluso tenía una ocarina para ello, pero nunca lo hizo por motivos de seguridad, no se atrevió a perturbar la escena original tocando una melodía con su ocarina o poniendo un solo dedo en el arpa.

Claro que en teoría podría hacer lo mismo que Quirrell hechizando el arpa para continuar con la melodía, pero en su plan había demasiadas inconsistencias para intentarlo, para empezar, no tenía conocimiento de ese tipo de magia, no sabía la canción y el arpa podía tener un hechizo trampa si volviese a tocar, era demasiado arriesgado ¿Qué hubiese pasado por culpa de su decisión apresurada? La respuesta podría ser igual de peligrosa que intentar tomar a iniciativa, para él era más seguro que las cosas funcionaran naturalmente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué esto era tan fácil?

\- Tiene razón – dijo Harry mirando el techo y luego la escoba – no es tan simple.

\- ¡Adelante, Harry! – dijo Ron con palabras de aliento a su amigo, necesitaban pasar por la puerta y la única oportunidad era que su amigo tomara la decisión. Él entendía que debía hacer, si la llave estaba en el aire y junto a ellos estaba una escoba la respuesta no debería ser difícil, Harry tenía que subir a la escoba y tomar la llave – Si Snape pudo atraparla con esa escoba tú también puedes hacerlo, eres un jugador estrella.

Las palabras de Ron poco a poco alentaron a Harry dándole el valor para terminar con su indecisión y lentamente acercar su mano al mango de la escoba hasta que finalmente la empuñó, pero en ese mismo momento las llaves que durante todo aquel tiempo permanecieron indiferentes se lanzaron en grupo directamente al niño rodeándolo como un enjambre de abejas rasgando su piel con ligeros cortes superficiales y forzándolo a tomar vuelo a medida que trataba de apartarlas de su vista agitando uno de sus brazos.

Harry trató de evadir el centenar de llaves que lastimaban su cuerpo, pero por más que trato fue imposible, tanto así que se vio obligado a tomar algunas maniobras para evadir, afortunadamente después de algunos minutos de escapar pudo ver una llave plateada con un ala rota, la llave que abriría la puerta para que terminaran con dicha molestia. Él subió muy alto, tanto que no podía ver nada abajo y la sala parecía nunca tener un límite, pero afortunadamente después de algunos giros inesperados pudo lograr tomar la llave oxidada entre sus dedos para después lanzarla a Hermione quien dio un salto y la atrapo con una mano.

\- ¡Rápido! – grito Ron viendo como las llaves se lanzaban a Harry sin descanso al mismo tiempo que este curvaba con diferentes giros en el aire.

\- ¡No abre! – dijo Hermione con desesperación cuando de un momento a otro la llave en sus manos se distorsionó, doblando su propia forma como globo de aire para que esta revelara una llave dorada e igual que el montón que perseguía a Harry - ¡Es falsa!

\- ¡Que! ¡Déjame intentarlo! – dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos por el jiro de los acontecimientos, pero incluso cuando intento forzar la llave que se retorcía en sus manos de manera salvaje y clavarla en la cerradura el resultado fue el mismo, la puerta permaneció cerrada.

\- ¡Harry la llave esta oculta, debes encontrarla! – gritó Hermione mientras veía como Harry escapaba de una ola de llaves alocadas que impactaba los muros.

\- ¡En ello! – dijo Harry elevándose cuando detrás de una columna vio un destello de plata - ¡allí! – dijo aumentando la velocidad para captúrala la llave en lo que sintió fue una eternidad - ¡Atrápala! – dijo lanzando la llave una vez más.

Ron intentó abrir la puerta con la llave, la cosa se resistió, tanto que él y Hermione se vieron obligado a cooperar para doblegar la llave sangrienta, pero luego de insertarla en la cerradura sintieron como se esta se resistía y se negaba a darles paso.

\- ¡Tampoco es ésta! – dijo Ron.

Las preocupaciones de Thomás una vez más demostraron ser ciertas. Desde el momento que entraron a dicha sala sus instintos comenzaron a enloquecer incontrolablemente, incluso en vida sus instintos fueron bueno, ellos fueron siempre fueron útiles y los responsables de muchos de sus logros y por eso siempre los escuchaba, nunca le gustó como dicha prueba aparentemente era demasiado fácil, no cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

Vio como la llave que atrapó el chico demostró ser otro intento fallido y como cada vez más los movimientos de Potter se ralentizaban, con cada segundo que pasaba Potter estaba más agotado, no lograría encontrar la llave por su cuenta y acabaría muertos de alguna forma… o eso es lo que Quirrell esperaba y posiblemente pasaría si fuese otro, desgraciadamente para el vampiro no era como el resto de la muchedumbre y por eso tenía sus propias ventajas para los casos de necesidad. Él utilizó el misterio de refuerzo rompiendo algunas limitaciones que tenía su cuerpo y una vez que sus extremidades fueron más fuertes de lo que jamás fueron cuando estuvo vivo dio un salto y otro hasta que de cierta manera estuvo escalando los muros subiendo cada vez más al destello de plateado que permanecía oculto en la brillante luz tenue alumbrando un rincón solitario.

No fue un logro difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus propias condiciones, pero una vez la llave estuvo en sus manos esta trató de escapar, pero su agarre era de acero y no soltaría el objeto sin importar cuanto este se oponga. Desgraciadamente una vez que aseguró su dominio sobre la cosa sus oídos pudieron escuchar el enjambre de aleteo cada vez más cerca de él, fue como si la llave en su poder silenciosamente pidiera hiciera una llamada de socorro a sus compañeras.

\- ¡La tengo! – gritó Thomas para llamar la atención a los muchachos logrando su cometido cuando estos lo notaron saltando de un lado a otro evadiendo el enjambre de llaves voladoras - ¡Potter! – dijo lanzando la llave al niño cuando estos se cruzaron logrando obtener el interés de sus perseguidores y otorgándole la suficiente libertad para descender.

\- ¡Lo tengo – dijo Harry atrapando la llave y descendiendo tan rápido como permitía la escoba – ¡Hermione, atrápala!

¡La tengo! – dijo la niña atrapando una vez más la llave para ingresarla en la cerradura y esta vez para el alivio de todos, la puerta cedió permitiéndoles pasar.

\- ¡Por aquí, la puerta está abierta! – Gritó Ron llamando la atención de los muchachos sosteniendo la puerta junto a la niña desde el otro lado.

Un momento después Harry pasó por la puerta mientras que al mismo tiempo Thomas se deslizaba por debajo de Harry, justamente cuando ambos pasaron tanto Ron como Hermione procedieron a cerrar la puerta que tanto trabajo les costó abrir, escuchando como las llaves que perseguían los muchachos ahora tomaban un aliento impactaban el lado puesto de la puerta hasta que el sonido se detuvo.

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo Harry tambaleante por el agotamiento y el estresante momento de persecución.

\- Si, es bueno seguir vivos. Por un momento pensé que fueron atrapados – dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry dándole una mano para que pudiese levantarse del suelo.

\- Es bueno que estén bien muchachos, pero creo que es peligroso seguir aquí – dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban el lugar de un lado a otro de manera desconfiada – este lugar no me genera confianza y podría haber otra trampa como con los lazos del diablo.

\- Ella tiene razón, confiarnos es sinónimo de entregarnos a la muerte. – dijo Thomás estrechando los ojos mientras se enfocaba en cualquier sonido distante, no quería más sorpresas – manténganse alerta y por el amor de Dios, no hagan ruido innecesario, andando.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a otro salón, pequeño, pero igual o más peligroso que el anterior. Esta vez era la prueba de ajedrez mágico y afortunadamente el peligro bajo la mesa no fue algo inesperado, de hecho, estaba feliz por predecir cual sería el truco del vampiro. En esta ocasión el chupa sangre sol alteró el juego dotándolo de dificultad, Ron era bueno en el ajedrez, eso no lo podría negar, pero la mente de un niño estaba lejos de estar a la par con una adulta con años de experiencia mucho más allá del chico. Los soldados fueron feroces y sus movimientos dejaban pocas oportunidades para explotar, afortunadamente las cosas por una vez fueron relativamente cómodas se vio obligado a tomar el mando dirigiendo las tropas de porcelana armadas con armas blancas u oscuras en dicho caso.

\- Jaque mate – dijo Thomás enfundando su espada luego de cortar algunas piezas de ajedrez blancas. Fu una buena oportunidad para blandir su arma y probar el filo y la espada no lo decepcionó.

Las cosas resultaron ir más o menos igual que en la línea de tiempo original, mucho más difícil pero relativamente iguales. Hermione tomo el lugar de la reina, Harry el alfil, Ron montó uno de los caballos y él sustituyó una de las torres.

Ellos realmente pudieron permitirse tomar un respiro luego de que el rey blanco dejara caer su espada, la cosa era mucho más grande que cualquiera de ellos y a pesar de no estar tan afilada como su espada Ninjato no tenía nada que envidiarle al ser compensada con una fuerza impresionante.

\- Cuiden a Ron. Vallan a la lechucería y envíen un mensaje a Dumbledore. – dijo Harry que estaba junto a Ron desmallado – Tengo que continuar.

\- No te pasará nada, Harry. Eres un gran mago – dijo Hermione al ver la preocupación del niño en cuestión. – lo digo con sinceridad.

\- No soy tan bueno como tú – dijo Harry que aun dudaba sobre sus propias capacidades.

¿Buena? – bufó la niña un poco divertida para ignorar un poco la situación – Solo con libros y estudio, hay cosas más importantes como la amistad y el valor.

\- Ella tiene razón, mocoso. Hay una regla universal que todo mundo parece olvidar y es que; si eres bueno en algo existirá alguien mucho mejor, nadie queda fuera de eso – dijo Thomás mientras animaba a su manera al niño, no quería que por culpa de sus dudas murieran, no había nada más poderosa que la mente y si Quirrell decidía tratar con Psicología puede que estuviesen jodidos de antemano. Las dudas y el campo de batalla eran uy malas combinaciones, no quería tratar con eso ahora – Iré contigo y no trate de objetar, si no fuese por mi en primer lugar no hubieran avanzado así que no te quejes y andando, no podemos perder más tiempo.

\- Él tiene razón, confía en él se que te ayudará – dijo Hermione.

\- Toma esto y dale la otra a Ron cuando despierte – dijo Thomás entregando el filtro de paz y la poción calmante de su cinturón – les ayudará.

\- Está bien – dijo Harry sin poder encontrar un pretexto para negarse.

\- Gracias. – dijo Hermione tomando los frascos – Y chicos… tengan cuidado. – pidió la niña – Cuídalo – finalizó mirando a los ojos de Thomás quien solo le respondió con un asentimiento silencioso, algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada cuando estaba cerca de él.

Ellos pasaron por los restos de las piezas blancas y negras que conformaron el tablero de ajedrez hasta pasar por la puerta en completo silencio, pero cuando comenzaron a descender por los escalones de piedra en la oscuridad Thomás tomó al niño por el hombro haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho como si quisiera salir de su caja torácica.

\- Solo quiero confirmar que estés en condiciones para la persona adelante. Escucha, se que aun estas empeñado en creer que Snape es la persona allí abajo y no trataré de persuadirte de lo contrario, esto es algo que tienes que tratar tu mismo y salir de tus dudas, pero quiero advertirte de una cosa. – dijo Thomás y al ver que Harry no tenia nada que decir antes del enfrentamiento final y continuó con su punto – hay algo que tal vez ignores, cuando tengas la oportunidad toma el rostro de esa persona y sostenla tan fuerte como puedas, no confíes en lo que te prometa porque es falso y hagas lo que hagas mantente con la guardia en alto ¿Estamos claros?

\- Como el cristal – Respondió Harry

\- Bien, ahora escuchan tengo un plan. Cuando lleguemos allí descubrirás algunas verdades y cuando llegue el momento no pierdas el enfoque, pero lo más importante, juega con la escena. – finalizó para acercarse a la pared, quintándose el HUD por un momento y sin pleno aviso impactó su cabeza contra la pared unas cuantas veces.

\- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – Gritó Harry alarmado por el extraño comportamiento del Slytherin.

\- Creando una oportunidad a nuestro favor, queremos que el hombre sea lo menos agresivo que se pueda y para ello debe sentirse confiado, no basta con saber que tiene ventaja debe de verlo con sus propios ojos, joder esto duele – finalizó para tomar el rollo de almacenamiento en su cinturón, desplegándolo hasta ver un patrón rúnico de diseño circular. Cuando las runas se activaron las marcas cobraron vida y se movieron con voluntad propia, brillando con una luz azul para que de ellas brotara un polvo del mismo color tomando la forma de una varita, cuando la luz tomó forma del objeto almacenado esta se disipó hasta que el catalizador mágico tomó su forma y composición original. Fue la misma varita que encontró en la sala de objetos perdidos, unos momentos después golpeó su cara con sus propios puños y después de Tomar su cuchillo y dar un corte en su frente para que brotara sangre de un lado de su cara y como toque final apuntó la varita secundaria a si mismo – cálmate, solo un toque más y estaremos listos.

\- P-pero… tú… – dijo Harry un tanto asustado por lo que estaba viendo. El chico había dejado claro que era para engañar a Snape pero ¿Había que llevar las cosas tan lejos?

\- Niño, esto requiere compromiso, de lo contrario estas lesiones serán el menor de nuestros problemas. Ahora calla, necesito concentración. – Reprendió Thomas a Potter, aunque no lo culpaba, desde un punto de vista exterior parecía como si finalmente hubiese enloquecido.

De hecho, lo que estaba a punto de hacer dolería mucho más que sus lesiones hasta el momento, mucho más.

\- Jamás hables de esto con nadie ¿Entiendes?

\- Está bien.

No estoy bromeando Potter, estoy arriesgando mi vida por ti.

\- ¡Está bien, lo juro!

\- Bien… _**¡Crucio!**_ – conjuro Thomas no estaba viendo, pero de la barita debería salir disparado una luz roja que cubriría todo su cuerpo. O sí, la maldición era verdaderamente terrible, Dios, la maldita casa amenazaba con disparar sus árganos como si detonara una bomba desde el interior por el extenuante dolor, pero aun así se negó a lanzar un solo gemido, las palabras de compromiso no solo eran para Potter, también eran validas para si mismo sobre todo en dicho momento tan crucial, ¡Ja!, maldito juego de palabras. – Cristo, esa maldita cosa duele como siete jodidos infiernos, vamos tenemos un ultimo asunto que resolver – dijo mientras volviendo a ponerse el HUD y caminando mientras cojeaba entre respiraciones pesadas y ojos empañados.

No tomaron mucho tiempo llegar al último lugar, el repentino dolor en la frente de Harry fue un claro indicador de su proximidad a Voldemort y cuando llegaron lo primero que vio fue a Quirrell parado frente al espejo recitando algo en voz baja, sus murmullos recorrían toda la pequeña sala y se expandían como en forma de eco.

\- ¿Usted? - dijo Harry sorprendido al ver a su maestro de defensa, no se suponía que fuese él, esto estaba mal, muy mal. – no, no puede ser. Snape, él… él era el que…

Pero las divagaciones del chico fueron interrumpidas por el rostro aun más sorprendido el maestro de defensa al verlos, pero rápidamente pudo recuperar el control y una vez superada su sorpresa solo dejo lugar para la diversión cuando respondió tras una ligera risa burlona.

\- Si, tiene el tipo ¿Verdad? Junto a él ¿Quién sospecharía del p-pobre y t-tartamudo p-p-p-profesor Quirrell? – dijo el vampiro mofándose de su ultima pregunta imitando a su falso y tartamudo personaje.

\- Te lo advertí, pero eres un necio y te negaste a escuchar razones – dijo Thomás para que el chico entendiera de una buena vez por todas.

\- P-pero aquel día, en el juego de Quidditch, Snape intentó asesinarme. – dijo Harry aun en medio de su confusión.

\- No, querido amigo. ¡Yo intenté matarte! Y créeme, si mi contacto visual no se hubiera interrumpido lo hubiese logrado. Aunque Snape puso en efecto un contra hechizo. – dijo Quirrell entretenido por el evidente shock que debía ser dicha revelación para Potter.

\- Snape intentó salvarme – dijo Harry en aun sin poder digerir todo, ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado todo aquel extraño esquema.

\- Supe que eran un peligro para mí – dijo Quirrell estrechando los ojos desconfiadamente – En especial desde Halloween.

\- Entonces… – susurró Harry imaginando como pudieron suceder las cosas.

\- Él fue el responsable del acceso del Troll. No dudo de la capacidad del personal, pero lógicamente al ser el especialista en las artes escusas y peligros es el único con oportunidades de hacerlo con facilidad, de hecho, sospecho que su mascota estaba en control hasta que fuera oportuno ¿Verdad vampiro? – dijo Thomás evidenciando al villano – Snape nunca confió en él y cuando todos estaban en desorden se apresuró al tercer piso. Desde ese momento dejó de confiar en usted, aunque no me sorprende, jamás esta solo, nunca. Y esa es la razón por la que tu cicatriz retumba como ahora.

En silencio se apoderó por completo de la sala, fue impresionante, incluso se podría sentir como la tensión podrías ser cortada por un cuchillo.

\- Puedes engañar a todos, pero no soy estúpido, además ya lo había visto venir así que no trates de negarlo – dijo Thomas con un ultimátum.

\- Muy bien, bastante impresionante. Slytherin ¿Verdad? Entre todos siempre supe que eras el más peligroso, a fin de cuentas… tal agudeza es propia de un vidente, no debería sorprenderme. Lo que me tiene perplejo es que pudieran llegar aquí con vida, pero supongo que eso es cosa tuya. – dijo Quirrell entendiendo como rayos debieron suceder las cosas todo el tiempo.

\- Personalmente trataría contigo como lo hice en el bosque, pero como puedes ver, los regalos de bienvenida me lastimaron bastante. De todos modos, Harry acabará contigo, a fin de cuentas, es inmune a la maldición asesina y mató a Voldemort una vez.

\- Muerto, mm… ese es un termino incorrecto para definir el estado de mi maestro – dijo Quirrell quien repentinamente extendió su varita al Slytherin y para que su cuerpo levitara mientras lo azotaba contras las paredes de un lado a otro y finalmente quedara rígido como una tabla.

\- ¡No, para! ¡no lo lastimes! – pidió Harry

Thomas sintió como si su cuerpo fuera sometido sin si quiera poder mover un solo musculo, producto de un Petrificus Totalus, sin duda, burlar la gravedad seria una experiencia curiosa y agradable si no fuera porque fue azotado contra el concreto lastimando aún más su ya lamentable condición para luego ser rechazado entre Harry y su agresor.

Su plan parecía estar funcionando, Quirrell jugaba con él, desquitarse, seguramente se vengaba de cada una de sus lesiones en el bosque, que maldito, de todos modos, lo importante es que aún estaba vivo y consciente.

\- Descuida, aun no he acabado contigo. Aun no olvido las heridas que me causaste. Ahora… - dijo poniendo su atención el joven de a Potter y el espejo - ¿Qué haces este espejo? Yo veo lo que quiero, en mi mano tengo la piedra filosofal, pero ¡¿Cómo la consigo?!

**Usa al muchacho…**

Dijo una voz como si hablara atreves de una red de tuberías, definitivamente ese fue Voldemort, mierda, se suponía luego de aquella paliza en el bosque oscuro el parasito no podría decir nada…

\- ¡Aproxímate, Potter! – dijo mientras extendía su mano al chico - ¡de lo contrario lo matare! – finalizó apuntando su varita al Slytherin inmóvil en medio de ellos.

Harry observó a Thomás durante unos segundos recordando su charla antes de llegar al ultimo nivel, no podía meter la pata o equivocarse, tenia que jugar con la situación y tratar de que ambos siguieran como estaban… vivos.

Con eso el chico poco a poco avanzó de forma desconfiada y cautelosa hasta llegar a Quirrell para que este se aferrara a su hombro con un control que le impedía moverse para ser empujado frente al espejo y ver su propio reflejo sin ninguna clase de cambios.

\- Dime… Que distingues – dijo Quirrell

Fue como si las palabras del hombre le indicaran al espejo que finalmente tomara vida y lo que debería ser su imagen mostrando un rostro tenso y lleno de preocupación mostró a su doble con un rostro relajado como si caminara por el parque, de pronto su reflejo tomó algo de su bolsillo derecho para mostrarle algo rojo y brillante, una especie de roca, una piedra carmesí, era la piedra filosofal. Después su reflejo volvió a introducir la piedra en el mismo bolsillo del cual la había sacado para que cuando eso pasara de la nada sintiera algo que anteriormente no estaba allí, estaba atónito, tanto que tenía que verificar si la cosa en su pantalón era la misma roca, pero no podía arriesgarse y mostrarla al villano. Otra cosa que notó fue como el reflejo petrificado de Smith, todo parecía igual hasta cierto punto, su pecho estaba en el suelo, pero de un momento a otro este movió un brazo para tomar el mango de su espada mientras que con el otro le indicaba que guardara silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca y asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué distingues?! – dijo Quirrell al percatarse del cambio en el muchacho.

\- Estoy saludando a Dumbledore – dijo Harry tratando de arreglar su falta de cuidado – O… he… Parece que gane la copa de casa – dijo tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa.

**Miente…**

\- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Qué viste ahí?! – dijo Quirrell cada vez más impaciente, se estaba cansando de este juego…

**Déjame hablar con el muchacho…**

\- Pero no tiene suficiente fuerza para esto – dijo Quirrell apaciguado para hablar con su señor.

**Tengo la fuerza suficiente…**

Con eso Quirrell procedió a quitarse el turbante de su cabeza mientras que Harry retrocedía poco a poco. Mientras tanto, tenía que romper este obstáculo que le impedía mover su cuerpo. Ahora ¿Cómo podría lidiar con esto? La respuesta literalmente estaba en su interior, sus caminos espirituales eran mucho más que una fuente de energía o un motor de fusión, también eran catalizadores, canalizadores seudo-espirituales que le permitían producir fenómenos y con ello magia a nivel de una varita, pero la más importante… a nivel interno. La magia oscura era un punto de interés en su investigación y como bonus las maldiciones eran parte de ello, simplemente no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que era objeto de bromas de los demás y estaba aun más interesado en el rastreador que el ministerio colocaba a los magos y brujas hasta la mayoría de edad.

La pregunta siempre fue la misma ¿Cómo podría el ministerio saber si un estudiante hacia magia fuera del castillo cuando estaban en el mundo Muggle? La respuesta era simple, no estaba completamente seguro sobre su funcionamiento, pero entendía que este hechizo que avisaba al ministerio funcionaba igual que alguien petrificado, una vez que la magia estuviese en el individuo esta se quedaría junto al afectado hasta ser disparada, unida a su propia magia para alimentar el hechizo he informar continuamente al ministerio hasta la mayoría de edad cuando se disipara.

Por lo tanto, si todo se redujo a una simple conexión como un pasa corriente la respuesta fue, cortar el flujo de alimentación como caja de fusibles, fue interesante comparar la naturaleza de la magia con el sistema eléctrico, pero si se pensaba eran muy compatibles si uno visualizaba el cuerpo como una casa y la magia en reemplazo de las muchas extensiones.

_\- Hecho - _pensó en una celebración imaginaria cuando sintió que su magia se aislaba dentro de si para después mover sus dedos en el interior de sus botas., ahora solo tenia que esperar una buena oportunidad.

**\- Harry Potter… nos encontramos de nuevo **– dijo Voldemort que mientras su rostro permanecía en la nuca de Quirrell mirando el muchacho gracias al reflejo del espejo.

\- Voldemort – dijo Harry tragando aire en seco al ver al asesino de sus padres en persona… o lo que quedaba de él.

**\- Si. En esto me convertí, mira lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir. Vivir de otro, ser un parásito, la sangre de unicornio me mantiene vivo, pero no puede darme un cuerpo propio… Eso solo lo hará una piedra… la misma piedra que curiosamente está en tu bolsillo.**

En ese momento Harry supo que fue descubierto y su acto calló por el suelo, él intentó retroceder y lograr distancia entre ellos, entregarle la piedra a Voldemort sería fatal.

**\- ¡Que no escape! **– ordenó Voldemort a su seguidor para que este chasqueara sus dedos y la única salida fuera bloqueada por un anillo de fuego que bordeaba desde las paredes hasta la única salida evitando que Potter escapara. – **no seas tonto. ¿Porqué sufrir una terrible muerte cuando puedes unirte a mí y vivir?**

\- ¡Nunca! – Gritó Harry al mago tenebroso.

**\- Valentía **– dijo Voldemort momentánea carcajada – **Tus padres eran iguales, deme, Harry… ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a tu padre y tu madre… juntos? Podemos hacer que vuelvan, lo único que pido es algo a cambio… y es la piedra que está en tu bolsillo.**

En ese momento Harry estaba pensativo, lo quería, mas que nada. Él quería una familia, su familia, crecer sin envidiar al resto de los niños con padres amorosos, que su padre jugara con él, que le contara grandes historias y que su madre lo arropara con una cálida manta cada noche deseándole dulces sueños, lo deseaba mas que nada y la prueba de ello era la imagen de ellos reflejada en el espejo, incluso mientras sacaba la piedra y por un momento se permitía fantasear con las imágenes de la vida que jamás tendría su mente divagó por la vida que jamás fue suya.

**\- Eso es, Harry. No existe el bien y el mal, solo el poder y los que son demasiado débiles para usarlo. Juntos… haremos cosas extraordinarias, solo debes entregarme la piedra, ahora ¡dámela! **– dijo Voldemort tratando de manipular al niño, pero finalmente perdiendo la paciencia al tener la piedra tan cerca.

\- ¡Mientes! – Gritó Harry con convicción. Sus padres estaban muertos y por más que lo quisiera nada podría cambia aquello, Voldemort no podría hacer tal cosa, lo más seguro es que acabara matándolos una vez que la piedra esté en su poder, Smith le había advertido que algo como esto pasaría, Voldemort trataría de confundirlo y engañarlo, todo lo que dijera el mago oscuro no eran más que viles mentiras.

**\- ¡Mátalo! **– Ordenó Voldemort a su sirviente al ver que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, el niño estaba negado a escucharlo, de todos modos, lo mataría una vez que recuperara su cuerpo, si no podía tener la piedra voluntariamente la tomaría de su frio cadáver.

Lo que paso sorprendió aun más a Harry de lo que ya estaba, Quirrell se abalanzó a él desplazándose por el aire como si este estuviese volando logrando derribarlo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue tan rápido que a penas pudo registrar lo que estaba pasado y si no fuera por el violento estrangulamiento que ahora sufría por parte de su exmaestro de defensa dudaba que saliera de su estupor, desgraciadamente la piedra salió de su mano cuando fue derribado. Trató de recuperar la roca extendiendo su brazo tanto como podía, pero ya sea por culpa de sus cortas extremidades o la falta de aire la roca a pocos centímetros de su mano estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pronto los puntos negros en su visión se presentaron acercándolo aun más a su muerte y en un intento desesperado por vivir su instinto de autoconservación trató de apartar la mano que aplastaba su garganta sin tener resultados, no supo como pero su charla con Smith antes de descubrir la verdad se repitió en su mente y cuando intentó quitar la mano que lo estrangulaba poco a poco Quirrell cedió de su férreo control cuando la mano de su agresor desprendió un extraño humo.

Quirrell se apartó del muchacho en pánico y agonizando de dolor sintiendo arder su mano hasta que esta se desintegró volviéndose polvo con todo su brazo.

\- ¡Que es esta magia! – dijo Quierrell en pleno pánico por el jiro de 180 grados de la situación

**\- ¡Necio, quítale la piedra! **– Gritó Voldemort al ver que esta estaba tan cerca con el muchacho que luchaba por recuperar el aliento. - **¡Tonto, detrás de ti!**

Sin embargo, Quirrell estaba demasiado ocupado para poder reaccionar a tiempo. En ese preciso momento Thomás vio su oportunidad, antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar abandonó su actuación y reforzó su cuerpo levantándose del suelo con un salto y abalanzándose al vampiro con su espada desenvainada rodeada de electricidad que producía el sonido de un millar de aves producto de la infusión con uno de sus misterios de naturaleza relámpago.

Todo pasó en lo una fracción de segundo, tal vez el tiempo que tardaría el ojo humano en hacer un parpadeo, como vampiro la persecución de Quirrell era superior a la humana pero incluso con sus ventajas naturales no estuvo preparado para sentir que algo atravesaba su cuerpo, clavándolo al suelo cuando llegó a estar de rodillas.

Quirell podía intentar luchar, pero la descarga eléctrica que casi fríe cada musculo de su cuerpo lo obligó a permanecer inmóvil sin hacer movimientos más allá de los espasmos, incluso podía escuchar el grito de dolor de Voldemort cuando la descarga castigó al vampiro, fue como música para sus oídos. Lamentablemente el misterio no duraría para siempre pues a penas tenia las veces suficientes para lograr tal hazaña, pero para su consuelo se conformó con el daño hecho.

La descarga eléctrica fue lo suficiente como para paralizar momentáneamente el vampiro, pero no para freírlo completamente, una de las ventajas del elemento eléctrico eran sus características de parálisis y desgarre por lo que en dicho momento el vampiro debería tener una herida muy seria o letal para un humano.

Por otro lado, también lo mantenía anclado al suelo gracias a que su espada había enterrado una cuarta parte de su cuchillo al concreto, perforando la espada en su enemigo y travesando su pecho. El vampiro era fuerte, Hagrid tenía razón, estos seres estaban mucho más allá de cualquier humano común, pero tenia que mantenerlo así hasta que Harry pudiera recuperarse, afortunadamente no esperó mucho por ello cuando vio que Potter recuperaba la conciencia luego de estar al borde de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

\- ¡Harry, es hora! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! ¡Toca su rostro! – Gritó Thomas llamando la atención del niño.

**\- ¡Rápido, has algo! **– Gritó Voldemort luego de salir de su aturdimiento, tenia que advertirle a su inepto sirviente o todo se hacharía a perder.

Quirrell intentó forcejear, incluso cuando este estaba seriamente lastimado este era más fuerte de lo que le gustaría, estaba poniendo todo lo que tenia para mantener su dominio sobre el ser sobrenatural y sentía como poco a poco perdía terreno.

\- ¡Vamos! – Rugió Thomas desesperadamente poniendo todo su poder para mantener a raya el vampiro, su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, sangraba, su cabeza quería reventar, algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos, sus nervios estaban fritos y su poder se agotaba, lo único que impedía la liberación del vampiro era su la fuerza de voluntad que se aferraba al poco poder que le quedaba.

Se sintió como una eternidad, pero Harry pudo arrastrarse hasta donde estaban en su lucha para ver quien dominaría sobre el otro, Querrell intentó alejarlo con su mano restante, pero Harry la atrapó causando el mismo destino que la otra extremidad del vampiro. Un brazo le había costado mucho en su lucha de subyugación con el Slytherin pues era el único brazo bueno que usaba para mantenerse firme y al perder su soporte Quirrell perdió dominio empujándolo más al suelo de lo que ya estaba. Finalmente, cuando Harry pudo poner las manos sobre el rostro del villano este gritó incontrolablemente, fue como si directamente quemara su alma y el rostro de Quirrell se distorsionó dolorosamente mientras que poco a poco se combatía em piedra quebradiza, lamentablemente en ese momento Thomás no pudo soportar más el desgaste de su cuerpo, fue demasiado, causando que perdiera todo el control de la situación.

Quierrell podía estar gravemente herido poro aún estaba vivo y al no tener aquella molestia que lo mantenía unido al suelo mientras permanecía empalado logro deshacerse de dicha molestia cuando este vio la oportunidad. De esa manera Quierrell logró levantarse del suelo, separando la espada unida al concreto y creado una pequeña onda expansiva con su magia, el resultado fue que los muchachos fueran lanzados en direcciones opuestas por la onda de choque enviando a Harry cerca del fuego y a Thomas contra el espejo. El espejo no se rompió con el impacto pues este objeto seguramente estaba encantado para ser resistente, lo importante fue que en el momento que Quirrell intentó acercarse a la piedra, su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo y sus túnicas junto a su espada que permaneció firme empalando al vampiro cayeron al suelo como marioneta cuando se cortaban sus hilos.

Bueno joder, eso fue muy dramático, no esperaba ese último truco del vampiro, estaba agotado y su cuerpo hecho un asco… afortunadamente contaba con tal cosa, en su mente nunca existió una victoria sin algunas lesiones comprometedoras y mucho desgaste mágico, pero por eso estaban las pócimas en su cinturón. Uno pensaría que después de tanto castigo los contenedores de vidrio los harían ceder sin dificultad, pero ¿Qué clase de idiota guardaba algo tan importante en algo frágil cuando sabía que se rompería antes de su utilidad? Sus tubos de ensayos podían carecer de magia a excepción del contenido, pero para eso estaba el cristal resistente y el equipo de blindaje, teniendo conexiones que trataban con dicho tema y no usarla seria algo estúpido si no tenia lo mejor de lo mejor con algo tan simple.

De todos modos, aún tenía la energía suficiente como para tomar unos de sus frascos en su cinturón, una era para curar heridas físicas y el otro, el brebaje rojo cobrizo… un elixir para restablecer una cantidad importante de su magia. Una vez que ambas pociones circularon en su sistema no tardo mucho para sentir sus efectos, el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado se atenuó y sus reservas místicas rugieron una vez más.

Ahora con mucha más movilidad y con algunas de sus heridas tratadas avanzó al chico que gemía lastimosamente para aplicar su hechizo Episkey, luego de algunos minutos el niño estuvo lo suficientemente tratado como para poder pararse sobre sus propios pies, algo bueno pues no se especializaba en sanación, pero para un primer año era más que sorprendente, por un momento se preguntaría cual sería la reacción de la Sra. Pomfrey, seguramente su mandíbula caería al suelo de la impresión.

Entonces fue cuando recordó un detalle importante, el mismo detalle que sin darse cuenta voló por toda la sala, era el rostro o más bien el espíritu de Voldemort que gritaba incontrolablemente de forma airada, él pudo saltar y rodar a un lado pero Harry no tenia sus reflejos, La cosa pasó igual que la línea de tiempo original donde el espíritu errante atravesó el muchacho noqueándolo y perdiendo la piedra de su poder cuando callo al suelo, la cosa hubiese terminado igual pero en un giro del destino o ya sea por despecho vengativo Voldemort quiso darle el mismo regalo.

Normalmente la cabeza humeante estaría lejos de tocarlo por lo lento que era, pero en las condiciones que estaba su cuerpo a duras penas podía caminar y eso fue suficiente para que el espíritu lo atravesara. Cuando eso pasó sintió como si algo fuera terriblemente mal, la entidad extraña fue como un virus tan ajeno a su propio ser que su magia tomó voluntad propia y despidió de manera violenta el espíritu que amenazaba con poseerlo. Su magia enloqueció a un punto tal que para librarse del agente externo sintió como se contraía volviendo el flujo espiritual en algo tan solido como un muro de titanio y expulsando relámpagos al techo despedazando todo lo que estaba en su camino más allá del polvo, finalmente cuando los relámpagos se detuvieron el espíritu fue expulsado para escapar de la sala como originalmente era debido y después su cuerpo falló oscureciendo su visión, apagando las funciones que lo mantenían consiente.


	13. El final del primer Arco Part 1

_**N/A: **_Que puedo decir aún estoy en la fase de aprendizaje. Puede que la historia no fuera muy interesante pero tal vez es porque el primer arco no inspira mucho, de hecho, no es muy llamativo que digamos. No culpo el material de mi falta de creatividad, es solo que me gusta hacer algunos cambios que desemboquen como ramificaciones de un rio, desde esa perspectiva todo es posible. Por otro lado, pronto actualizaré los capítulos posteriores a este para corregir las faltas ortográficas y algunos conceptos extraños que posiblemente la mayoría no entiendan (con eso me refiero a las expresiones regionales de cada país, lo cual suelen variar mucho) y de paso darles una mirada a mis otros proyectos.

También agradezco MUCHO a las personas que tomaron un momento de su valioso tiempo para leer esta humilde historia de un escrito en sus comienzos, de verdad gente, un pulgar hacia arriba a ustedes, son lo máximo.

Sin más los dejo con este trozo de belleza, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El personal del castillo se había vuelto completamente loco…

Primero fue el incidente del Troll; algo inaudito y completamente vergonzoso para los registros de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. Era una mancha en la experiencia de cada maestro y todo aquel con un oficio en el colegio de magia y hechicería que no podrían borrar jamás, McGonagall estaba consciente de ello y por eso como subdirectora jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella confiaba en Albus, pero a veces no le gustaban sus métodos, eran muy rudos e inquietaban su conciencia.

Entendía que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias el fiasco del Troll fue algo lejos del control de cualquiera de ellos, pero los siguientes eventos debieron ser lo suficiente preocupante para incitarlos a actuar, ahora por su culpa, por la negligencia de todos, unos niños pagaron las consecuencias que pudieron ser fatales, ella trataba de ser justa, pero ser justo era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Es verdad que a los ojos de alguien como ella cometió algunas faltas en su ética de trabajo, sabia que permitir la introducción de Harry al equipo de Quidditch cuando las reglas decían estrictamente que ningún alumno de primer año podía ser miembro del equipo fue un error, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cada vez que miraba el rostro del pequeño Harry no lo veía solo a él, también miraba el rostro de James o aquellos ojos tan expresivos de Lily, no podía ser imparcial con Harry cuando sabia el tipo de vida que tenia a manos de sus horrendos familiares, eso sería sacrilegio a sus memorias. Sin embargo, ahora tenía el pesar de más niños en la lata de gusanos, ellos debieron actuar cuando repentinamente Quirinus Quirrell se había "lastimado experimentando con pociones recogidas en sus viajes" aun no podía creer como pudo enamorarse de esa patética excusa y más cuando alguien trató de matar a uno de sus cachorros casi al mismo tiempo, que vergonzoso.

Ahora ella estaba junto al niño de orígenes Muggle de Slytherin que permanecía en sueño profundo sin poder despertar, lastimado y con peligrosas lesiones, pobre muchacho. Una vez más la culpa palpitaba en ella, puede que el niño estuviese bajo el cargo de Severus pero como subdirectora también era su responsabilidad, debió saber que el muchacho tendría problemas en dicha casa dese el inicio, que un nacido de Muggles no tendría una buena acogida entre un grupo totalmente diferente pero ella estaba demasiada centrada en sus propios asuntos con sus niños y había sido demasiado imparcial con otros que no fueran Gryffindor.

Ahora mientras escuchaba como Albus conversaba con Harry sobre el poder del amor y los sacrificios de aquellos que dejaron una huella atrás no podía evitar pensar si su apatía y desinterés al momento de la clasificación de casa del niño Smith, fue tan erróneo y negligente como su actitud. Viendo el resultado de las cosas el niño podría ser un excelente Ravenclaw, Filius estaría más que extasiado acogiendo al muchacho bajo su protectora ala o tal vez estaría lo suficientemente protegido bajo su estricto cuidado, no necesitaba más pruebas de la que ya tenía para poder decir que los rasgos del fundador de su casa latían fuertemente en el niño diligente…

No, no serviría de nada seguir culpándose porque con eso no solucionaría nada, lo hecho, hecho ya estaba, el niño herido he inconsciente estaba postrado el la camilla frente a ella.

\- No debes culparte, Minerva. – dijo Dumbledore después de terminar su charla con el joven Harry – hay cosas que por más que queramos no podemos cambiar y el valiente acto del joven Smith es una de ellas.

\- Lo sé, pero Albus… siento que he fallado en mi deber y por mi culpa lo he arrojado a los lobos. – dijo Minerva miserable, no se había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo, sentía tanta impotencia que era difícil mantener la dignidad frente a sus colegas y ocultar sus ojos aguados seria un milagro.

\- Es lamentable pero no puedes tomar todo por ti sola. Lo que pasó con él es preocupante y también tengo pesar por qué no pude evitarlo cuando las pistas estaban frente a mis ojos – dijo Dumbledore mientras limpiaba sus lentes de media luna con un paño de seda – el niño es fuerte, Minerva. No lo subestimes.

Ellos compartieron un momentáneo silencio, cada uno tratando con sus propias culpas y reflexiones hasta que Poppy se acercó a ellos con una mirada de lastima entendiendo mejor que cualquier otro la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó Minerva sin quitar la vista del niño.

\- Seré sincera con ustedes, su estado está lejos de ser fatal pero tampoco es bueno – dijo Poppy tomando la temperatura del chico con una mano en la frente del estudiante. – nunca en todos mis años de experiencia he visto o escuchado algo como esto.

Ahora, Dumbledore no era ningún viejo asustadizo, tanto su casa como sus años de experiencia podían afirmarlo, pero cuando Poppy decía algo similar nunca significaba algo bueno y eso era bastante preocupante.

\- ¿Qué tiene el niño, Poppy? – preguntó de manera paciente y gentil Dumbledore, ya estaba bastante inquieto sabiendo que algunos viejos contactos de San Murgo de la enfermera fueron contactados y entre todos ayudaron a controlar la situación lo mejor que podían. La noche fue un caos, incluso podía ver las ojeras de la enfermera y sus colegas cada vez que miraba su rostro sin siquiera intentarlo.

Poppy no era feliz, ella siempre recibía alumnos durante todo el año, simplemente porque mordían más de lo que podían masticar o tomaban los peligros como una fuente de diversión de forma irresponsable pero estos chicos fueron un caso especial entre todos sus pacientes. Primero fue Longbottom petrificado, el niño fue descubierto fuera de su cama en su sala común junto a la chimenea, rígido como una tabla a primeras horas de la mañana por un par de 5to. año con la intención de un desayuno. Después recibió a dos Gryffindors más que también eran de primer año, uno de los chicos Weasley y la otra fue una niña Muggle, si no recordaba mal ellos formaban parte de esa pequeña pandilla de tres, ambos niños estaban en perfecto estado, pero el único interno fue el pelirrojo por agotamiento y estrés.

Lo que le preocupó fue el estado de Potter, todos en el castillo sabían de su aventura esa misma noche, ella pensaba que sería el más lastimado entre todos teniendo en cuenta que era el punto de enfoque, pero la vida era misteriosa y estaba llena de sorpresas, el chico estaba tan bien como sus compañeros de casa, lo preocupante fue el niño en camilla frente a ella. Lesiones internas, huesos rotos, músculos atrofiados, derrame cerebral, agotamiento mágico y la huella impregnada de aquella horrible maldición por todo su cuerpo.

\- Sufre agotamiento mágico a niveles críticos, podría estar en así un día más, tal vez semanas u años. El núcleo mágico es algo delicado, uno simplemente no puede tratarlo como un corte en el dedo, sus heridas son importantes, mi recomendación sobre ellas es que el niño sea trasladado a San Murgo cuando este menos delicado donde su recuperación estará constantemente monitoreada, sobre todo las lesiones de la maldición Crusiatus, jamás vi las consecuencias de una tan violenta como con la que fue torturado este chico, puede que incluso jamás recupere su mente y sea confinado toda su vida a un simple Squib – dijo la enfermera con un semblante oscuro por las condiciones del niño.

El silencio fue opresivo y mortificante, en todo su tiempo trabajando para Hogwarts nunca vio un caso peor que este, jamás vio un estudiante tan dañado dentro de los muros del castillo, ni si quiera en tiempos de guerra, los Longbottom eran una cosa, pero ¿Un estudiante dentro de Hogwarts? Eso era...

\- Su núcleo… – dijo en un susurro McGonagall con un rostro de dolor, ni si quiera se atrevía a terminar aquella oración.

\- ¿Qué pasará con la magia del niño? – dijo Dumbledore con una voz que resaltaba su vejez, sabia como fueron las cosas por su conversación con Harry y estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

\- Su núcleo mágico ya no está – dijo Poppy acomodando el cuerpo del niño en sueño profundo. – nunca vi nada igual, es como si se evaporara en humo y se distribuyera por todo su cuerpo. No estoy segura de cualquier explicación, pero una cantidad importante de su magia se ha almacenado en ese extraño tatuaje en su espalda con nudos conectados. Afortunadamente el tatuaje no parece ser un maleficio y no tiene repercusiones en el cuerpo y si las hay no sabemos de qué tipo… tendrá suerte si alguna vez uno de sus descendientes experimente la magia por si mismo, tal vez nunca llegue a pasar y su línea sea reducida a simples Muggles, no lo sé.

El ambiente era triste y oscuro, cada uno de ellos se sentía impotente, sus fallos condenaron la vida de un estudiante con un futuro prometedor. Ninguno de ellos podía encontrar palabras para describir lo lamentable que era el caso y lo miserables que se sentían, que triste.

\- Debemos avisarles a sus padres… a todos ellos – dijo Minerva ocultando su rostro en sus manos, ya no podían ocultar la preocupación o la gravedad de todo, ya no podía ocultarlo más, ya no podía seguir con un frente fuerte. ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese valor que decía tener su casa? ¿Dónde fue aquella mujer fuerte? La verdad es que muy dentro de sí lo sabía, una vedad que siempre supo desde niña y es que por más valiente que fuera muy en el fondo tenia miedo, y sus padres… Merlín, ¿Qué les dirían a sus padres? No era algo que les podían ocultar, tarde o temprano tendían que decirles.

\- Yo... ya he enviado una carta a cada par de padres, sé que solo el joven Smith a resulto de en condiciones de gravedad, pero si sus padres serán avisados del incidente es justo que los otros también sepan lo ocurrido con sus hijos, ellos tienen derecho a saber – dijo Poppy con tanta dignidad como le había otorgado los años y la experiencia tratando situaciones complejas.

Esta bien, se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención – dijo Dumbledore, normalmente no permitiría tal acción, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación… lo mejor era que la noticia y los hechos llegaran de parte del personal que de rumores exagerados por los estudiantes – estaré esperando por ellos y personalmente les contare lo ocurrido ¿Han comunicado sobre su llegada?

Como ya sabe unos de los elfos encargados de ayudar en la enfermería recientemente me a contado que los Weasley llegaron poco después de la carta, Los Granger contestaron de inmediato y hace unos minutos un elfo los ha traído por medio de aparición por lo que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Molly y Artur. – respondió la enfermera en un tono monótono, nunca fue fácil tratar con los padres.

\- ¿Y los Smith? – pregunto Dumbledore con los dedos en el puente de la nariz en un intento de pensar como manejaría la situación, aun no había hablado con ninguno de los padres por que quería hacerlo con todos presentes y les había pedido el favor a los niños para que no contaran nada todavía.

\- Los Smith no estaban en casa, como es la única dirección que tenemos por el momento no podemos comunicarnos con… – dijo Poppy.

Pero sus palabras pronto fueron cortadas por el inconfundible sonido de un chasquido que era producido de una aparición, normalmente tal magia no podía funcionar dentro de los terrenos del castillo, pero se les había dado un permiso especial a los elfos de la escuela para localizar y traer a los padres de los involucrados por lo que era posible que pudieran aparecerse en medio de su sala.

Junto al elfo domestico que tenia un paño blanco en la cabeza, abrigo de tela y una gran bata del mismo color con una cruz roja en toda el área del pecho, pantalones crema y botas de cuero estaban dos personas, una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una blusa blanca, sobre esta había una chaqueta larga casi como una capa o una túnica de un tono lavanda, pantalones de tela de color bisque y calzado de tacón corto y crema. Un hombre joven de pelo oscuro, ojos como el carbón y piel morena con suéter gris y una chaqueta larga como la mujer, pero de color oscura pantalones oscuros y botas del mismo color. Tanto la mujer como el hombre joven estaban en completo silencio, pero era la chica quien parecía estar completamente pálida, al principio ambos permanecieron quietos, pero poco a poco de forma vacilante la chica se fue acercando a ellos ¿Tal vez el elfo no pudo encontrar los padres del niño y en su lugar pudo encontrar a los familiares más cercanos? Podía ver claramente muchas de las características faciales y físicas en ambas personas aparecidas por el elfo, pero la verdadera preguntara aquí era ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Tal vez eran primos que fueron tomados en lugar de sus padres? No, es verdad que incluso los primos compartían características o compartían mucho parentesco, pero nunca a tal nivel ¿Tal vez eran sus hermanos? No sabía que el chico tenia hermanos mayores cuando recibió los reportes familiares, solo decían que su familia era tan grande como los Weasley, ¿Tal vez olvidaron algunos detalles importantes en sus registros? Sea como fuere la chica ya estaba junto a Minerva quien parecía verse aun más miserable de lo que ya estaba, la chica solo se limitaba a peinar el cabello del niño de forma suave y cariñosa como si temiera que el niño podría romperse en pequeños trozos hasta quedar hecho polvo.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Porqué Thomás está en semejante condiciones?

Poppy pudo ver como el chico pedía respuestas y muchas explicaciones, él parecía estar tranquilo con una cara de póker que podría ser tan grave como lo era la de Severus o incluso el propio director en casos inusuales y Merlín, sus ojos… el hombre podría estar tranquilo y con un rostro totalmente en inexpresivo pero sus ojos expresaban todo lo que su lenguaje corporal no decía, aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche parecía brillar en bilis, no lo culpaba, su hermano pequeño estaba en tales condiciones cuando debería estar bajo cuidado, protegido sin ninguna preocupación más allá de unas simples lecciones de magia.

Nadie quería responder aquellas preguntas al hombre que tenia una tormenta de fuego en aquellos ojos, fue como si los culpara por cada uno de los rasguños del niño y la verdad era que no estaba equivocado.

\- Mis disculpas, pero ustedes perdonaran nuestra confusión, pero ustedes son… – dijo Dumbledore esperando una respuesta al terminar la oración inacabada de aquellos jóvenes, él esperaba los padres del niño y no otros familiares.

Sr. Smith – dijo Minerva sin atreverse a mirar a la pareja de recién llegados, ella estaba más rígida de lo que algún alumno pudiera decir alguna vez, una cosa era ver al niño así, pero otra era enfrentar… por una vez estaba agradecida de que el director pudiera convencerla para poder charlar de la situación con los familiares en lugar de ella, pero eso no significaba que sería excluida de la conversación y de los ojos airosos de los padres de los niños.

Tanto Dumbledore como la enfermera escucharon el murmullo de minerva, un simple murmullo, pero aun lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escuchar y eso era suficiente. En vista que no podían localizar los padres del joven Thomás de momento informarían sus parientes y por esta ocasión era suficiente.

\- Sr. Y Sra. Smith – dijo Dumbledore ante los representantes del niño y enfrentando la mirada ardiente del hombre – esperaba por los familiares del joven Thomás. Ahora que se encuentran presentes procederemos a darle explicaciones de esta lamentable reunión junto a los otros familiares de los niños involucrados… si son tan amables, les suplico esperar unos momentos hasta que todos estemos en mi oficina, por favor.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Dumbledore reunir a los padres pues todos estaban esperando por alguna explicación fuera de la sala de enfermería. Los Weasley chalaban con los Granger animosamente, vio como los Granger y los Smith compartieron un gesto silencioso de reconocimiento con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y unas miradas de solidaridad mientras lo seguían en silencio hasta llegar a su oficina donde estarían un par de asientos preparados para sus invitados.

\- Por favor tomen asiento – dijo Dumbledore para ver como estos obedecían sin muchos reclamos. Él también tomó asiento en su silla y por una vez no ofreció dulces a sus invitados, no era el momento ni el lugar para tales cosas. Normalmente estaría maravillado por ver como los parientes Muggles de sus estudiantes parecían estar a gusto en su oficina, curioso ante cualquier extranjero fuera de las murallas del castillo, pero de nuevo, no era el momento para tales cosas.

El ambiente era tenso y se podía sentir la incomodidad, por ahora era un milagro que ninguno de los tutores explotara en medio de su furia por la negligencia del castillo, incluso los cuadros de los anteriores directores estaban fuera de su constante murmullo y por una vez estaban callados sin reprocharle nada, hubiese dado cualquier cosa para evitar tal situación.

Pronto las escaleras en forma de caracol que eran custodiada por una gárgola y su entrada nuevamente fueron abiertas para que de ellas ingresaran tres niños que ayudarían a aclarar la situación ante lo preocupados que estaban de sus padres, el primero era el joven Harry Potter que estuvo más cerca de los hechos, la segunda fue la Srta. Granger que podía describir con mayor claridad el curso de la tragedia y finalmente pero no menos importante el joven Ronald del clan de los Weasley. Cada uno tomo asiento en medio de cada par de padres mientras que el joven Harry permaneció sentado en un pequeño chillón juntamente en el centro, desde si vista todos permanecían sentados formando un arco, pero en el momento que los ojos de todos fueron puestos en su persona el silencio demandante finalmente terminó.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Thomás está en semejante condiciones? – preguntó Jack de la misma manera que lo hiso la primera vez en la enfermería, sabia que enviarlo al mundo mágico era mala idea, su hijo podía ser todo lo competente que quisiera, pero era inepto cuando se trataba de socializar con otros de su edad que no fuera la hija de Héctor y Anna, lo había dicho tantas veces, pero su esposa jamás lo escuchaba cuando se trataba de ese tema.

\- Antes que nada, sepan que esta clase de cosas no es frecuente, ni siquiera poco común. Tengo fe en que a pesar de la situación los padres del joven Weasley puedan afirmar mis palabras. En Hogwarts nos tomamos muy seriamente la seguridad de cualquier estudiante, se que pude parecer hipócrita de mi parte, pero esto lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón y sin ninguna clase de pretensiones. – dijo Dumbledore tratando de aplacar la ira de los padres, pero cuando vio aquellos ojos de obsidiana en el hombre de cabellos oscuros supo que sus palabras no hicieron mucho.

\- ¿Seguro? Usted me disculpará, pero me es difícil creer dichas palabras cuando alguien está en la sala de enfermería en tal estado – dijo Jack mirando fijamente los ojos del director y sin cambiar su tono – sabia que enviarlo aquí era mala idea, nunca me convenció su "mundo" arcaico, enviarlo a una escuela militar era una mejor opción que esta.

\- ¡No! – chilló Hermione sorprendiendo a todos por su arrebato, ella no quería que su amigo... ella no quería que Thomás fuera retirado del colegio de magia y hechicería - ¡Por favor, no lo retiren de la escuela! ¡tiene que estar aquí! – ella quería refutar, quería ir directamente a la Sra. Smith y decirle que Thomás era un chico fuerte y que pronto se recuperaría, pero no pudo dar ni el primer paso por el firme apretón de hombros que su padre le dio obligándola a quedarse quieta donde estaba.

\- Se que es difícil para ti cariño, pero tu amigo está herido por que el personal no pudo mantenerlo seguro, sus padres tienen derecho a estar molestos y preocupados, toda su familia lo está, pero es su decisión – dijo Héctor con un tono suave para que su hija comprendiera.

\- ¡Pero él debe controlar su magia aquí! – dijo Hermione con los ojos aguados - ¡Va a recuperarse, lo sé!

\- Cariño… – trató de decir Anna, pero no podía decirle a su pequeña que su amigo ya no estudiaría aquí, no cuando ella le daba esa mirada llorosa y herida, por un momento también quiso llorar, nunca fue fácil ver a su pequeña nuez así, pero la señora que tenia atuendo de enfermera la interrumpió antes de siquiera intentar hacer comprender a su pequeña.

\- Se cuan grave es la situación, pero si el joven Smith se recupera lo suficiente tendrá que reanudar su educación mágica, créanme que no es fácil decir esto, pero el niño debe continuar con su aprendizaje, él lo necesitará, es necesario. – dijo con un tono solemne la enfermera del castillo.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los padres presentes estaría cómodo en una situación como aquella, el fallo de los responsables fue brutal, nadie entendía como diablos pudo pasar todo aquello. Se supone que este castillo mantendría a sus hijos seguros, protegidos dentro de sus murallas, pero todo lo que tenían eran un grupo de niños en su primer año en una situación de vida o muerte, joder, uno de ellos aun esta luchando por su vida.

\- Jack, sé que deseas sacar a Thomás de aquí y llevarlo al centro de salud mas cercano. Yo también lo quisiera si mi hija estuviese en la misma posición que tu hijo, pero deben de ser comprensibles, el niño está en una situación delicada, tu más que nadie aquí sabes que trasladarlo en sus condiciones no hará ninguna clase de bien – dijo Héctor levantando su voz para hablar de adulto a otro – se que no tengo ningún derecho pero la señora enfermera tiene un punto, la magia es peligrosa y por eso es un secreto, debe terminar su educación mágica aunque eso signifique asignarle un maestro personal luego de su recuperación.

\- Sepan que a pesar de los acontecimientos Thomás Alexander Smith aun es estudiante de Hogwarts y podría seguir siéndolo si aún lo permiten. – dijo Dumbledore después de un pequeño silencio – solo para verificar, hace unos momentos tal vez mal interprete sus palabras, pero tanto usted Sr. Smith como el Sr. Granger dijeron que el joven Thomás es su…

\- Si, no escucharon mal – dijo Jack interrumpiendo al director que por un momento parecía sorprendido - ¿Quiénes creían que éramos todo este tiempo? ¿Unos desconocidos? – dijo Jack estrechando los ojos y por primera vez tirando su cara de póker para remplazarla con un rostro poco amigable, no necesitaba mirar su esposa para decir que en estos momentos ella tampoco era feliz.

\- ¡¿No son otros familiares como primos u hermanos mayores?! – chilló sorprendida Molly que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

Por un momento todos a excepción de los Granger y McGonagall parecían confundidos, no era extraño pues no era la primera o la décima vez que tal confusión pasaba, es decir, ellos parecían unos chicos a mitad de los veinte como máximo cuando en realidad iniciaban los treinta. Entendía que podrían confundirlos con otros familiares por las características físicas, pero ¿Hermanos? ¿De verdad? Además, ¿No se suponía que tal confusión seria inexistente cuando estos magos podrían llegar a vivir dos o quizás tres vidas en comparación a una persona promedio?

\- Pero… pensé que ustedes eran… - dijo Poppy que se encontraba de pie junto al director, pero estaba tan impresionada como la propia Molly.

\- Ellos son Los señores Smith, Albus… son sus padres. – dijo Minerva después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y suspirar. Podía entender la confusión, pero no había ninguna clase de error en sus palabras – puedo confinarlo, yo también estuve un tanto incrédula cuando los conocí.

\- ¿Cuándo sanará mi hijo señora? – dijo Yaneth por primera vez desde que fueron movidos a la oficina del director.

\- Desgraciadamente aun no puedo decirlo Sra. Smith. El estado de su hijo es complicado – dijo Poppy siendo tan valiente como podía.

\- ¿Qué pasó para que este en esas condiciones? – dijo Jack, pero con el tono que formulo la pregunta estaba más que claro que era una exigencia poco amistosa.

Y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la oficina como si estuvieran en medio de una despedida fúnebre por un ser querido y cercano que todos estimaban. Jack era una persona muy observadora y por eso pudo notar como los niños parecían inquietarse más de lo que ya estaban, como si fuera el acontecimiento o la historia que fue leída de un libro y preguntaran por su final o la privacidad de un diario.

\- …y por lo que veo los niños parecen tener una muy buena idea de lo que pasó ¿Qué es lo que no nos están diciendo? – finalizo el hombre con una mirada penetrante al director y con los ojos cada vez más estrechos, los mismos ojos que a medida que evolucionaba la conversación desconfiaban más del director y toda la escuela.

\- Fue mi culpa – dijo Harry.

El niño tomó el interés de cada uno de ellos en el instante que habló, llamó la atención de cada persona allí, parecía cansado… derrotado, como si cargara con todo el peso del mundo en sus jóvenes hombros. Harry no podía soportarlo más, este ambiente, esta presión silenciosa, fue mucho peor que ser tratado con comentarios despectivos o miradas sucias que solía lanzarle sus tíos o su primo, simplemente no podía soportar este ambiente un segundo más. Él contó todo, cada comentario, cada acción, cada cosa que había pasado y que pudo recordar esa noche, bueno, casi todo; desde su misteriosa aparición en las sombras en aquella sala hasta lo ultimo que podía recordar cuando se desmalló, incluso aquel extraño espectáculo de rayos que desprendió Thomás de su cuerpo cuando el fantasma humeante de Voldemort trató de poseerlo y de alguna manera fallo escapando por las escaleras. Hermione y Ron tampoco se quedaron en silencia y también fueron interrogados d lo ocurrido por lo que las preguntas fueron amplias y llenas de detalles importantes o por lo menos lleno de todo que sabían.

\- Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro… – dijo Jack con un tono de acero y con una línea muy fina en sus labios, no le importó lo incómodos que todos parecían estar o los jadeos de los pelirrojos luego de haber dicho aquel nombre – el terrorista del mundo mágico, sí.

Dumbledore no sabía si podría estar más impresionado aquella noche sobre el hecho de que Los padres del chico fueran tan… _únicos_ o el hecho de que sabían de Tom por su seudónimo entre los magos oscuros. En verdad dicha reunión estaba sacando el lado más curioso de él, podía ver el fuego en los ojos del hombre cuando nombró a Tom o el tono en que lo dijo, como si solo fuera una espina en sus zapatos que lo había molestado por mucho tiempo.

\- Sepa que nosotros somos padres muy atentos y no piense ni por un segundo que enviaríamos a nuestro bebé a un lugar desconocido sin por lo menos investigar un poco la clase de "mundo" al que lo estamos enviando – dijo Yaneth como si sus palabras fueran dagas y escupiera veneno de la peor clase – no somos ese tipo de padres.

\- ¿Cómo… – trató de preguntar Dumbledore, pero fue groseramente interrumpido por Jack quien tomo la palabra en el instante que su esposa terminó.

\- Mantuvimos el contacto por medio de cartas con el Prof. Filius Flitwick luego de nuestro último encuentro, posteriormente compartimos lo que sabíamos y el contacto los Granger y aquí estamos – murmuró Jack, pero lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Ellos discutieron mucho más durante casi una hora y casi entran en gritos uno contra los otros señalando culpables, Dumbledore sabia que no llegarían a nada, pero tenían que escuchar sin importar cuan enojados los padres estaban, el fallo fue del personal educativo y eso era algo irrefutable pero simplemente no resolverían nada si todos se antagonizaban unos contra otros. La confianza que depositaban los patriarcas Weasley era aliviadora pero todo empeoró en una lluvia de culpas y los gritos de Molly contras las señoras Muggles no estaban arreglando nada, no le gustaba jugar sucio cuando sabia que la culpa únicamente era suya pero si quería calmar las cosas tenía que sacar algunos trapos sucios de los Smith para que la situación no acabara en el peor de los casos y la culpa de distribuyera al menos un poco y fue cuando en medio de los gritos y los dedos señalando errores y culpables que todos callaron cando con su varita conjuro un hechizo para depositar una espada oscura, guanteletes, un cinturón, una daga curva, un rollo cilíndrico de papel con diseños azules y dos muñequeras en su escritorio que todos callaron.

\- ¿Qué es eso Albus? – dijo Artur tratando de mantener la calma cuando su esposa no podía - ¿Por qué hay una espada y esas extrañas cosas en el escritorio?

Pero no fue el director, la maestra o la enfermera que respondieron la pregunta de Artur, para eso solo se necesitaba que alguien dijera algo y dado que el director no decía una sola palabra Ron sintió que era adecuado contestar la pregunta de su padre.

\- Son las cosas de Smith, las mismas que seguramente llevaba puesta cuando pasó todo porque puedo reconocer esa espada – dijo Ron tras observar fijamente como el director separa cada pieza una al lado de otra y luego desenvainó la espada, delgada, recta y oscura con alguna clase de diseño justo en el medio por toda la hoja mientras el filo de plata parecía brillar, esperando pacientemente para cortar cualquier cosa.

\- Normalmente estaríamos alarmados por el hecho de que un estudiante oculte armas en el castillo o cómo pudo conseguirlas. También están estas partes de armadura, la espada conductora de magia, los protectores de muñeca y sus rollo orientales ¿Saben que hacen estas armas o cómo pudo conseguirlas? – dijo Dumbledore con ojos serios apartando toda culpa del incidente, fue trágico si pero todo este equipo era de alguien que se preparaba para ir a una pequeña guerra, no hay manera en el que el joven pudiera conseguir tales equipamientos por su cuenta, el niño era brillante pero esto estaba muy lejos de lo que podría hacer cualquier primer año, además, el niño estaba equipado como si desde el inicio sabía que iría a la guerra, otro punto que era particularmente interesante en la larga lista de detalles llamativos del chico Smith.

\- No tiene sentido ocultarlo – dijo Jack con un suspiro cansado.

\- ¡Jack! – chilló Yaneth de manera traicionada a su esposo.

\- Así que sabían de ello – dijo Dumbledore confirmando algunas sospechas. - ¿Saben que hacen cada una de estas herramientas?

\- La espada Ninjato y el cuchillo Tanto es algo que pudo conseguir de su abuelo o alguno de sus instructores, pero sospecho que pudo ser…

\- Papá… si hay alguien que sabia de estas armas siempre fue él – dijo Yaneth ¡Oh, su padre estaba en tantos problemas…!

\- Si, padre, o más bien, mi suegro… siempre fue débil con los niños, es algo que él fácilmente podría conseguir teniendo en cuenta la clase de contactos que tiene – dijo Jack como si la interrupción de su esposa jamás hubiese ocurrido. – reconozco las muñequeras, son del modelo que le gustarían, incluso los guanteletes son obra suya, los rollos fueron de nuestro viaje a Francia y su cinturón debió ser para los tubos de ensayos que obtuvo de su juego de química, eso también explicaría porque faltaban algunos viales cuando le ayudaba con su proyecto escolar, en cuanto al rollo chino, fue algo que le compré la navidad pasada.

\- Ya veo… ¿Saben qué son estas extrañas inscripciones en el rollo chino? – dijo expandiendo el rollo luego de presionar un pequeño clic para mostrar un grabado circular de patrones en forma de letras formando palabras o abreviaturas hasta números que no parecían tener sentido – hay una cosa que me llama mucho la atención, fuera de su diseño tan llamativo, esta palabra "sellarse" creo que sé que se pronuncia…

\- "sellado o sello_"- _dijo Jack corrigiendo la pronunciación del anciano.

\- Si, el sellado o sello… no estoy muy familiarizado con la cultura oriental o el castellano. Lo curioso es que hubo otro incidente antes que este involucró un unicornio muerto y curiosamente en pocos días antes de ser enterrado la criatura mágica desapareció sin dejar rastro de su paradero – dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué insinúa, director? ¿Acaso cree que mi muchacho es un…

\- No, no. – dijo el director cortando las líneas del hombre rápidamente antes de siquiera formular tal cosa tan maliciosa – quien asesinó al pobre animal fue el mismo causante de todo este problema y dicha persona fue tratada en consecuencia, lo que pregunto es si esto tiene alguna otra función aparte de hacer lo que hipotéticamente haría si hiciera literalmente lo que dice implementando magia, ¿Estos rollos tiene alguna otra función?

\- No puedo pensar en alguna otra función fuera de algún tipo de seguro como el bloqueo de una puerta o una barrera.

\- ¿Para que querría una barrera o un sistema de bloqueo? Simplemente en este caso no es practico y a juzgar por el estado del objeto en algún momento fue utilizado… Harry querido muchacho ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes, algo que tenga que ver con este rollo? – preguntó Dumbledore llevando la atención nuevamente sobre él.

\- Yo… no, si Smith, quiero decir… si Thomás alguna vez utilizó el rollo extraño entonces fue cuando le daba espalda y no pude darme cuenta, lo siento – dijo Harry bajando la mirada porque no podía decir tal mentira mirando a los ojos a cualquier persona en dicha sala, no podía decirles que lo que hacia el misterioso rollo en realidad era guardar cosas haciéndolas desaparecer como una bolsa de monedas y luego convocarlas a voluntad, sabia que era estúpido y los padres y el director tenían derecho a saber pero… simplemente no podía decirles sus secretos, lo había prometido y él le salvo la vida.

\- Está bien querido – dijo Molly al niño con su característico todo maternal, ella no dejaría que presionaran al pobre muchacho – todo esto debió ser difícil para ti, nadie te exigirá nada, solo deja que los adultos traten con la situación, es una responsabilidad de los mayores.

\- Gracias – dijo Harry en un susurro un poco más aliviado cuando los ojos de los adultos esperando una respuesta se apartaron de él.

\- ¿Algo más que tenga en mente director? – dijo Yaneth sintiendo el abrazo de su esposo.

\- La Sta. Granger tiene otro de los objetos utilizados por el joven Thomas, alguna clase de visor o un… – dijo Dumbledore encontrando las palabras del interesante par de gafas Muggles – o si, un HUD.

\- ¿Esa pequeña cosa? – dijo Yaneth con el ceño fruncido – solo es algo comprado en una tienda común y corriente, ni si quiera sirve para corregir la vista como unos lentes normales, solo es para estética, un juguete o como mucho un mero accesorio de moda, estaría más preocupada si fuera alguna clase de reloj y el equipo de herramientas de mi esposo, la última vez lo descubrimos construyendo una bomba hidráulica.

\- O el láser a hurtadillas en el hotel durante las vacaciones, dijo que solo jugaba con imanes, pero sorpresa, sorpresa – recordó Héctor haciendo memoria mientras frotaba su barbilla.

\- Eso es correcto director. – dijo Jack recordando la ultima vez que su hijo llevaba puesta la cosa – incluso a pasado un tiempo desde que uno de los niños uso esas gafas, Hermione puede quedarse con ella si lo desea, es un regalo de mi muchacho por lo que no intentaremos obtener el objeto devuelta – dijo con indiferencia recuperando la compostura. – en cuanto a lo demás, esa es otra historia.

\- Nos llevaremos los objetos y luego hablare seriamente con mi padre, no pienso dejar esas cosas aquí, en un lugar lleno de niños, simplemente no es adecuado, espero que entienda. – dijo Yaneth sabiendo lo peligroso que era la idea de algún otro niño que no fuera su bebé con tales herramientas, no es que sobrestimara a su hijo o lo llevara a un pedestal, pero era un hecho irrefutable la madurez y la forma de pensar en el chico, otros no contaban con tal virtud y por eso era peligroso.

\- Está bien, pero me gustaría que me mantuviesen informado sobre estas herramientas, simplemente no puedo entregarlas sin más cuando de alguna manera están influidas con magia, el ministerio no me lo permitiría – dijo Dumbledore para que los jóvenes padres entendieran lo complejo del asunto, en circunstancias normales no entregaría dichos objetos pero si el chico las había conseguido por su cuanta era posible que pudiera obtener nuevas como reemplazo y era casi seguro que buscara armas mucho más peligrosas. De momento prefería que se quedara con las que ya conocía pues no parecían ser tan peligrosas en términos mágicos, esa era la mejor decisión.

\- Si eso es todo me gustaría hacer una petición – dijo Yaneth

\- Antes de terminar me gustaría conversar algo con los padres del joven Smith sobre una anomalía en uno de sus ojos – dijo Poppy.

\- O si, aquel extraño ojo anillado – dijo Dumbledore recordando una de las cosas que le llamaron la atención cuando los sanadores trataban de estabilizar al niño.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? – dijo Yaneth sobresaltada logrando ponerse de pie en un exabrupto repentino sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- Tranquilícese Sra. Smith, su hijo solo sufre una perturbación en uno de sus ojos, creo que el daño en su núcleo a causado que este se diluya por todo el cuerpo por que cuando mis colegas sanadores y yo analizábamos su cuerpo pudimos detectar conductos mágicos en sus nervios, pero por alguna razón la concentración era mucho mayor en su cerebro dispersándose en su ojo, de alguna manera es similar al cambio de una metamorfosis.

\- ¿Quiere decir que la anomalía en el ojo es similar al proceso de cambio de un Metamorfomago? – dijo Anna curiosa por este dato inusual.

\- De hecho, es algo muy parecido, pero no es el caso, los Metamorfomago pueden cambiar ligeramente su apariencia, pero sus cambios no involucran coágulos de magia, sea lo que sea es algo nuevo. Antes que nada, dado que su hijo es un mago es posible que haya algún ancestro mágico en su árbol genealógico ¿Saben si esto a pasado en otro miembro de su familia o tienen algún registro de algo parecido? – preguntó Poppy interesada por los antecedentes médicos de la familia, pero solo vio como los padres compartieron una mirada silenciosa entre ellos antes de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso – sepan que estos datos permanecerán seguros en San Murgo para tratar futuras dolencias a alguien en necesidad.

\- Nosotros los Muggles o personas no mágicas a esto le decimos Heterocromía, esto se debe a un desorden genético, por decirlo de cierta forma es la información en la sangre que comparte cada progenitor de si mismo y de su línea familiar; esto puede ser rastreado incluso de un pariente lejano a mil años de diferencia por lo que es posible saber incluso la alimentación, composición ósea y las características que tenía ese ancestro ¿Cómo se ve su ojo? – dijo Jack

\- Que interesante, no sabía que los Muggles tenían herramientas para tales cosas, si es así incluso podrían hacer el mismo proceso con una de las familias del sagrado veintiocho y saber cual de las familias es más pura o descubrir un descendiente perdido de uno de los cuatro fundadores – dijo Poppy impresionada y excitada por el proceso o las posibilidades, no era de extrañar que avanzaran a un ritmo descomunal si podían hacer eso – se ve extraño, frio y atemorizante, tiene ondas, el patrón se extiende a lo largo del globo ocular, con finas iris púrpura grisáceas y escleróticas, jamás vi nada igual.

\- Puede ser… – dijo Yaneth en un susurro – hay una extraña anomalía que parece prevalecer en los genes de mi familia, no es nada malo solo un caso particular de Heterocromía. Papá me contó que hace mucho tiempo un antepasado sufrió algún tipo de dolencia, que sufrió un dolor como ningún otro y luego un cambió, casualmente nadie sabe hace cuanto tiempo fue eso o como fue este cambio, la historia es vaga y los detalles se perdieron con el tiempo. Pero según parece la historia incluso va mucho más allá del calendario actual con más de dos mil años de antigüedad durante la dinastía Julio-Claudia, cuando el último de la línea sucesoria de Nerón se suicidó. Pensaba que solo eran registros mal interpretados en los libros familiares pero la prueba genética parece solidificar esa vieja historia que a sobrevivido en la familia por mucho tiempo, aun así, creo que las historias exageran apenas son consideradas algo que deban pasarse a la siguiente generación de padres a hijos cuando estos son pequeños y retomado en su adultez, la verdad es que suenan como mero cuentos de hadas para dormir a los niños.

\- Que interesante, ¿Qué papel desempeñaba su familia para aquel entonces? ¿Hay algo especial en esas historias que explique algo de esos ojos? – preguntó Dumbledore cada vez con más interés, quien lo hubiese pensado, una familia más antigua de la que pudiera pensar o tal vez esto de Genética solo era algo exagerado, era una palabra que escuchaba de vez en cuando en los nacidos de Muggles.

\- No realmente, la mayoría de los textos son traducciones o narrativas de poetas y bardos, pero según tengo entendido fuimos un poco de todo, desde ingenieros, soldados, eruditos o monjes, pero solo nos dedicamos a la acumulación de riquezas para financiar diversas investigaciones por el mundo, como dije; son solo historias para dormir a los niños con algo aburrido, nunca noté algo verdaderamente interesante en ellas. Sobre mi petición, quisiera permanecer en el castillo hasta que mi hijo sea trasladado o mejore, si no logra algún cambio nos marcharemos para el final de curso y pensaremos en algo – dijo Yaneth al director sabiendo que faltaba poco tiempo para ello y no quería apartarse del lado de su hijo, no al menos en esa condición, ella necesitaba cuidarlo ahora cuando estaba débil más que nunca.

Dumbledore vio a la mujer a los ojos, verdes como lo fueron otro par familiares y que ahora ya no estaban entre los vivos, la verdad es que no tenia el corazón para rechazar la solicitud de esta joven familia y mucho menos de aquellos ojos preocupados por el niño en la sala médica, él no era tan cruel para apartar al hijo del cuidado de la madre bajo tales condiciones.

\- Su estadía será tratada, para todos. El profesor Filius Flitwick, él se encargará de todo para que puedan permanecer hasta el final de curso con sus hijos. Creo que es algo que no podemos negar por esta vez – dijo Dumbledore aceptando.

\- Entonces debemos buscar nuestros hijos, como posiblemente sabrán por el reporte medico otorgado a la escuela, somos una pareja con hijos numerosos y Thomás es el hermano mayor por lo que sus hermanos no pueden permanecer sin nuestra supervision por tanto tiempo. Son niños tranquilos por lo que estarán bajo control, se lo aseguro – finalizó Jack.

\- Muy bien – dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su sillón – con eso doy por terminada esta reunión

* * *

Siempre fue alguien tranquilo y obediente…

Siempre trato de ser un ejemplo, ser perfecto y adecuado…

Él avanzó sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación o que tan grande sea el obstáculo.

Cerró su corazón y abandonó su propia comodidad sin importar que sus emociones fuesen puesta en ultimo plano…

El rechazo fue su compañía y lo abrazó como un amigo de antaño…

… y sus ojos que alguna vez gozaron de un brillo de ilusión abandonaron toda esperanza.

Si, quiso ser una maquina que solo funcionaba para alcanzar logros, quiso abandonar su propia naturaleza para evolucionar en algo que irónicamente fuera más allá de lo natural conservando lo genuino que eran sus intenciones para mejor.

Maquina humana… así es como le decían, muñeco inexpresivo, egoísta insaciable es lo que fue.

Su único consuelo siempre fue perderse en su propio mundo, un mundo ocupado, un mundo sin dolor, un mundo que pasara sin notar el tiempo… su mundo interior, su mundo ideal.

Allí, en su propia fantasía tenia todo lo que necesitaba, eso que lo hacia humano y por lo que pensaba que la humanidad valía la pena. Un mundo que todos tenían, pero que solo él podía ver y apreciar, un mundo hermoso, su mundo ideal, su mundo interior…

Este mundo estaba atrapado en un eterno amanecer, atardecer y anochecer. Cada parte del día dominaba sobre el otro creando su propio reino y separándose de los demás, este era un mundo idéntico al mundo que vivió una vez, el mundo de su propio tiempo, una copia exacta pero totalmente carente de individuos humanos y mucho más grande, tal vez fueron las extrañas criaturas por todas partes… unas eran como las conocía y otros eran sin igual como aquella lagartija gigante volando los cielos en la distancia.

Y un cielo atrapado en medio de enormes engranajes traslucidos girando mientras el viento soplaba y las estructuras se agrietaban. Este mundo podría ser una copia alternativa de su mundo, pero también era un mundo con cicatrices y grietas por todas partes.

Un mundo extraño, pero este era su mundo…

Él caminó por todo este mundo de un lado a otro sin importarle que su sentido del tiempo estuviera atrofiado por el tiempo de este extraño, pero familiar lugar, caminó por ciudades, campos, selvas tropicales montañas, llanuras, desiertos y donde le permitiera el paso su mundo interior.

Era curioso, cada vez que cambiaba de noche a día era necesario caminar por síes senderos para evitar perder el camino, una vez que terminaba su ardua caminata la curiosidad le invadió y visitó el ártico. En este mundo, este era el lugar más difícil de acceder, a fin de cuentas, estaba protegido por el mar con frías aguas y gélidas tormentas de hielo.

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo avanzar cada paso, pero en este reino donde el concepto del tiempo no existía como lo conocía tales dificultades no significaban nada. Entonces fue cuando vio esa cosa sin nombre o forma suspendida, tranquilamente en medio de tales condiciones, flotando sobre la nieve la curiosidad le invadió.

Tenia curiosidad, vio muchas cosas en este mundo, pero todo en este reino era indiferente a su persona, él era lo que uno llamaría un espíritu, vagando por sus rincones indiferente a cualquier amenaza y el enfoque de su curiosidad era como una nube de humo negro con una tormenta eléctrica en su interior, tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, más de lo que jamás halla tenido, su sentido de investigación quería entender, analizar y tocar aquel extraño fenómeno.

Tocó la masa incorpórea con sus manos, no era fría o calientes, solo una sensación cálida que hacia cosquillas en sus manos…

Que extraño…

Entonces fue cuando el fenómeno extraño lo rodeó completamente en formando una espiral, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano derecha para poco a poco desaparecer justamente en el tatuaje con forma de luna menguante oscura bordeando un pequeño circulo blanco, a su madre no le gustará cuando vea eso, también sintió una pequeña picazón en unos de sus ojos, pero le dio poca importancia porque pronto la sensación incomoda se marchó.

Así que es así como se ve el ártico.

Él siguió aventurando este mundo por sus vastos y misteriosos rincones, conoció criaturas interesantes y plantas de todo tipo, era como si este mundo fuera una combinación del suyo con otro, de todos modos, la falta de otro ser humano en todo aquel tiempo no lo afectó, tenia a los animales para hacerle compañía y se sentía en paz, una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Una de las cosas que casualmente descubrió en este mundo era un templo en las montañas en alguna parte del noroeste de china, lo importante no eran los impresionantes colores o su gran tamaño, él visitó muchas más este mundo… lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era el subnivel bajo el templo y la cueva colorida donde encontró un arco de piedra que se encontraba en medio de una pequeña isla rodeada de toda el agua subterránea. El arco de piedra no parecía la gran cosa y si pudiera usar su magia trataría de analizarla, pero por desgracia en estos momentos solo era una persona ordinaria, lo que sea, había buscado por lo que serían meses en este mundo solitaria y carente de humanos tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero lo más importante, una salida al mundo real.

Nunca se cansaba o tenia hambre era como si realmente su reloj biológico estuviese paralizado junto al tiempo de este plano. Dio un paso al arco luego de otro y cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado de una luz azul como la capa de una cebolla o una segunda piel y supo que estaba en el camino correcto. Otro paso más y el agua formó ondulaciones desde el centro, tomando a la pequeña isla de roca como epicentro, por un momento pensó que el nivel del agua inundaría toda la cueva pues el nivel del agua ahora llegaba a las rodillas, pero, así como el nivel del agua repentinamente creció se detuvo sin ningún aviso.

Inspeccionó el lugar por última vez, desde su llegada a este mundo… su mundo interior, siempre sintió una pequeña sensación de atracción a diferentes lugares del mundo, algunos lugares eran ciudades, templos, catedrales, montañas, bosques o cuevas, había todo tipo de lugares que de alguna forma lo llamaban, pero este en particular se sentía con mucha mas fuerza que el resto.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación, esta cueva podía ser hermosa, pero tenía que volver y retomar su vida, aún tenía muchas cosas pendientes. Después de observar el lugar retomó su vista al arco y este produjo ondulaciones en su interior, sin más atravesó el arco y todo se oscuro dejando solo una sensación de ingravidez y cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos y despertó de aquel mundo pacífico y sintió la opresión del mundo.

Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, solo y sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. También pudo notar que su equipamiento faltaba y estaba descalzo, su cabeza palpitaba, pero solo era el típico dolor de una molesta migraña, sus brazos, torso y cabeza estaban vendados, aunque también sentía la sensación de las vendas en una pierna y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Realmente no estaba seguro de porqué tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, pero se quitó la molesta cosa de todos modos, sentía sus ojos bastante bien muchas gracias.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar sus botas en un rincón cerca de su camilla, pero su equipo de batalla era otra cosa, con un suspiro supuso que fueron confiscados, genial, con eso también fueron confiscados años de arduo trabajo. Era lógico que tras llevarlo a la enfermería el personal le quitara sus peligrosos y afilados "juguetes" incluso sus muñequeras que estaban bajo los guanteletes cuidadosamente ocultos como munición fueron retiradas de su poder.

Acababa de ponerse sus botas cuando repentinamente pudo escuchar un estruendoso sonido de una bandeja y porcelana caer unos metros a su espalda, en ese preciso momento abrió sus ojos alarmado por el desconocido que se había colado a una distancia de la cual no estaba nada cómodo.

No se detuvo a charlar con este desconocido he inmediatamente juntó sus manos en un aplauso a la altura de su pecho y de su espalda se materializaron seis cadenas que zigzaguearon hasta someter al desconocido, en un futuro seguiría experimentando con ellas hasta poder descubrir como paralizar bestias mágicas era algo bastante ambicioso teniendo en cuenta la fuerza descomunal de las bestias mágicas, pero ¡Meh! La vida se trataba de ambiciones. Él podría haberlas usado con Quirrell pues las cadenas parecían ser más efectivas seres no humanos, aunque solo fueran probadas en individuos débiles, pero eso sería darle la información a Voldemort, lo cual era un gran no en el asunto. Las cadenas funcionaban como una extensión más de su cuerpo, dichas cadenas eran ataduras espirituales solidificadas con su magia, lastimosamente mientras estuviesen materializadas no podía usar otro tipo de magia y por tanto quedaría vulnerable, de cierta manera era como volver a la etapa inicial de su ojo mágico solo que esta vez no estaba paralizado.

Cuando dio media vuelta levantó una de sus cejas por la escena inusual que estaba viendo, prisionero de sus cadenas se encontraba un elfo domestico del castillo, lo reconoció por que estos estaban correctamente vestidos y en sus pechos llevaban el escudo de Hogwarts vestía como alguna clase de enfermera. Nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con ellos pues no tenia contacto con otros más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, aún tenía la idea de que todos funcionaban como pequeños espías del director por lo que tampoco ayudaba mucho.

La pequeña cosa estaba de cabeza, atado por cada una de sus extremidades, incluyendo el cuello mientas la punta de cuchilla en su cadena restante amenazaba con perforar la frente, la cosa estaba temblando terriblemente, seguramente pensando que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

\- Lo siento – dijo mientras liberaba a la criatura sin violencia y parándolo sobre sus propios pies – disculpa mi brusquedad, solo estaba un poco sorprendido por el repentino sonido hace un momento. Entonces… supongo que tú eres el encargado de supervisar mi progreso mientras me recuperaba, pero ¿Dónde está la Sra. Pomfrey? – dijo Thomás sin apartar su vista del elfo doméstico.

\- La Sra. Pomfrey se encuentra en el gran comedor junto al resto del personal educativo, mi Lord. – dijo el elfo domestico que aun temblaba como una hoja en medio de una ventisca.

¿Con el resto del personal? ¿Acaso había ocurrido alguna otra emergencia mientras estuvo inconsciente? De lo contrario no podía imaginar a una persona tan posesiva con sus pacientes abandonando uno, algo estaba pasando, pero… ¿Qué era?

\- No importa – dijo Thomás negando su colorida imaginación, no era su problema, Quirrell había sido tratado exitosamente y aun podía respirar. Cualquier lesión por medio era algo que esperaba, desde el inicio sabía que para lograr derrotar al vampiro no saldría ileso. – tengo otros asuntos que atender… dime elfo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Larry, mi señor. Uno de los elfos domésticos encargados de ayudar en la enfermería cuando sea necesario ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde elfo por el joven amo?

¿Lord, señor, amo?

Bien algo definitivamente estaba mal… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este elfo? Dios, no me digas que esta criatura era tan loca y fanática como Dobby. Sinceramente, tener una molestia de esa clase era lo último que necesitaba. De todos modos, la cosa no dejaba de temblar ¿Acaso era tan intimidante? No podía ser, solo era un mocoso, un elfo domestico tenía mucho más poder que un mago en su niñez y estaba seguro que Dumbledore no toleraría que los sirvientes del castillo fuesen lastimados deliberadamente, sin importar los motivos.

\- No importa, me largo – dijo mientras acomodaba sus ropas tanto como podía, fue un poco incómodo dado que tenía su brazo derecho colgando de un paño que servía de muleta, pero aun así no fue problema, una mano era más que suficiente.

\- Pero joven amo, usted necesita descansar. – dijo el elfo en medio de lo que debió ser un gemido.

\- Tonterías. Solo estoy un poco rasguñado – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, pero deteniéndose en la entrada de la enfermería para tener sus últimas palabras con el elfo – además, se necesita mucho más para matarme - finalizó para ir a su sala común, necesitaba vestir su uniforme si quería iniciar el día, a fin de cuentas, el aprendizaje no esperaba por nadie.


	14. El final del primer Arco Part 2 The End

El gran comedor se sentía animado, agradable y pacífico. Cada maestro y alumno estaba presente en dicho momento, cenando con un gran banquete digno de la realeza para celebrar el final de curso, sí, todo era agradable a pesar de algunos eventos desafortunados.

\- Otro año, voló. – dijo Dumbledore parándose de su asiento después de llamar la atención del alumnado que también festejaba la ocasión – y según es costumbre de entregar la copa de casa. Estos son los puntos acumulados de cada una de ellas; en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor con 312 puntos. – dijo para que los estudiantes dieran un ligero aplauso en señal de respeto a sus competidores. – 3ra. Posición, Hafflepuff con 352 puntos. 2da. Posición Ravenclaw con 426 puntos –dijo el director escuchando un grito de victoria por parte de Slytherin y otro de felicitación por parte de los cuervos – y en 1er. Lugar con 472 puntos, la casa de Slytherin.

Si, la casa de las serpientes había ganado de nuevo. En ese momento la casa de Salazar ya no se molestó en ser discreto por su victoria, realmente fue un trago amargo para Gryffindor perder una vez más, sobre todo cuando pensaban que esta vez sería diferente con Harry Potter en sus filas, que lamentable. Harry no estaba contento por los resultados y mucho menos con la mirada de superioridad que Malfoy le había dado, Ron no estaba mucho mejor que sus hermanos quienes tenían un semblante acabado y derrotado, por último, pero no menos importante Hermione, que sintió el amargo sabor de derrota, tan amargo que solo se limitaba a poner sus manos en su rostro por tal desastre.

\- Sí, sí. Bien hecho Slytherin, sin embargo, hay que considerar los eventos recientes y tengo varios puntos adicióneles que asignar. Para Hermione Granger, por utilizar su intelecto cuando otros corrían grabes peligro, 50 puntos.

En ese momento los leones festejaron, puede que no ganaran la copa de casa, pero finalmente pudieron salir de esa racha perdedora al fondo en último lugar que los había asolado durante años.

\- ¡Bien hecho! – dijo Harry felicitando a su amiga, incluso pudo ver a Hagrid asentir en su dirección con la cabeza en silencio, el hombre parecía pensativo, pero también feliz.

\- Ahora, para Ronald Weasley… por el mejor juego de ajedrez que se ha visto en Hogwarts en muchos años, 50 puntos.

Esta vez la reacción fue aún más esperanzadora, los leones aplaudieron con más fuerza y a pesar de que Hafflepuff fue vencido aplaudió junto a la demás casa en señal de apoyo.

\- Para el señor Harry Potter; por su sensatez e increíble valor le doy a la casa de Gryffindor, 60 puntos – dijo el director con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Igual que Slytherin, no puedo creerlo! – dijo Hermione sin poder controlar la euforia que se expandía en dicha casa.

\- Se necesita mucho valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, pero se necesita mucho más para enfrentar nuestros amigos… y por eso le doy 10 puntos a Neville Longbottom.

En ese momento la casa de Gryffindor estalló en alegría, los leones se saludaban unos a otros incluso las otras casas reconocían su victoria tan anhelada por mucho tiempo, fue algo fantástico.

\- Y finalmente al Sr. Thomás Smith que se recupera lentamente de su sueño; por su madurez al dejar a un lado las viejas rivalidades y ayudar a sus compañeros cuando los necesitaban, 5 puntos. Suponiendo que mis cálculos sean correctos me parece que nuestra decoración es otra – Finalizó Dumbledore para juntas sus palmas y que los estandartes de verdes y plata que decoraban el lugar cambiaran mientras estos se ondulan para ser reemplazados por los abanderados rojo y oro de con la silueta de un león de la casa de Gryffindor. – la copa de casa es para Gryffindor – finalizó el director.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Harry feliz por el triunfo de los niños.

\- ¡Ganamos, ganamos!

Los estudiantes estaban en jubilo, todos gritando, festejaba mientras Slytherin permanecía un silencio sepulcral, fue amargo para las serpientes ver como finalizaban las cosas, para ellos fue un insulto que la casa en último lugar con más de un centenar de puntos por debajo les arrebatara el triunfo. Para Gryffindor fue un triunfo hermoso y disfrutaron de su victoria… o fue hasta que repentinamente las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas ganando la mirada de todos.

\- ¡Por favor maestro Smith, debe seguir descansando! – dijo un elfo domestico del castillo – ¡Sea razonable, aún está lastimado!

Sip, al parecer Thomás Smith había resucitado de entre los muertos y su seño durante un buen tiempo y no parecía feliz.

Thomás camino entre los estudiantes festejando su victoria, una victoria inmerecida he injusta, pero de nuevo, no es como si no supiera de ello.

\- ¡Cual es el significado de esto! – gritó Thomás iracundo, no le importaba que Slytherin perdiera de forma tan ridícula, lo que realmente le molestaba era su fracaso, su ineptitud perdiendo la copa de casa, a fin de cuentas, si Slytherin perdía también él - ¡Exijo una explicación para tal ridícula cantidad de puntos!

De hecho, ante tal reclamo la sala quedó en completo silencio logrando que sus demandas pudieran escucharse por toda la sala claramente, incluso los profesores parecían estar sorprendidos al verlo, no los culpaba pues al parecer había pasado un mes inocente, no fue difícil saberlo pues el tembloroso elfo no se resistiría al responder sus demandas y los cuadros estaban más que dispuestos a contestar. Otra cosa que descubrió fue que su participación en aquella noche junto a Potter y compañía también fue conocida volviéndose conocimiento público en el castillo.

\- ¡Sr. Smith debería estar descansando! – dijo la enfermera del castillo luego de salir de su sorpresa y trasladándose al lado del niño vendado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras procedía a aplicar algunos hechizos de análisis por cada lugar lastimado - ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Tiene problemas para respirar? ¿Puede mover su brazo lastimado? ¿Qué tan fuerte es el dolor de cabeza? ¿tiene problemas en su visión? – preguntó la enfermera bombardeándolo con preguntas, una tras otra.

\- Estoy bien, solo siento algunas molestias pero nada grabe – dijo indiferente a la enfermera que lanzaba hechizos de análisis y sanación por todo su cuerpo – en cuanto al otro asunto… ¿Un descanso? – dijo moderando su tono, pero aun lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ser escuchado – Usted me disculpará, no sé cómo podría descansar su gente en este mundo mágico suyo, pero yo no podría sabiendo que el esfuerzo conjunto de mi casa fue en vano, pero eso ya no importa, los puntos ya fueron otorgados ¿Verdad director? – dijo Thomás estrechando los ojos ante el evidente culpable de dicho desarreglo.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, casi hostil. La tensión abundaba tanto en el aire que podría pesar como el mismo castillo, eso sí, no apartó su vista de los maestros, entendía que la decisión del director era irrevocable, claramente no permitiría que Gryffindor continuara igual con Harry Potter asistiendo este año y por eso la cantidad ridícula de puntos.

\- Es bueno que se encuentre en mejores condiciones Sr. Smith pero usted tiene razón, los puntos ya fueron otorgados, puntos que eran necesarios mencionar, le agradará saber que la casa de Slytherin también fue recompensada por sus esfuerzos – dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente al muchacho, por unos momentos tenía curiosidad de investigar lo que había pasado y ver todo desde el punto del muchacho pero este evitaba mirar directamente sus ojos, como si supiera… a no, era imposible, de todos modos no lo haría, no quería arriesgar el estado de salud de su estudiante más de lo que ya estaba, aventurarse en la mente de un niño cerca de una experiencia a la muerte no era lo mejor.

\- Por favor, amo Smith. Reconsidere mi humilde petición y descanse, su cuerpo aún está lesionado de su batalla con "usted sabe quién" – rogó Larry miserablemente, pero sus peticiones fueron en vano al ser ignoradas.

\- Debe escuchar la petición del elfo domestico Sr. Smith, no está en condiciones para realizar sus actividades diarias, Sra. Pomfrey… acompañe al Sr. Smith a la sala de enfermería. – finalizó Dumbledore.

\- Usted me disculpará señor, pero esto – dijo con un gesto de su mano buena que envolvía todo su alrededor para referirse a la situación – debe de ser atendido. Sabe, no estoy molesto por estar inconsciente por más de un mes completo.

\- Lamentable de hecho - dijo el director interrumpiendo el muchacho para tomar la palabra.

\- ...Y no me importa mucho mi condición, Potter y sus amigos saben mis razones por las cuales decidí involúcrarme en su noche "divertida" soy un sujeto de resultados por lo cual no me importa mucho mis lesiones, yo tomé la decisión y soy responsable de ellas. Pero… si así son las cosas entonces que así sean – dijo asechándose a la mesa de los profesores – Sra. Hooch a principio de año sucedió un "incidente" que tal vez usted y el resto de los primeros años aun durante esa clase aun recuerden. – dijo cuidadosamente a la maestra de vuelo.

\- El accidente del señor Logbottom, la disputa entre Potter y Malfoy, si lo recuerdo – dijo Hooch estrechando los ojos analizando lo que el Slytherin quería lograr.

\- Bien, eso nos resumirá mucho. – dijo Thomás con una sonrisa ganadora, si podía logar lo que quería tal vez hubiese oportunidad – Si no recordamos mal, creo salvar la vida del Sr. Longbottom o por lo menos lo salve de posibles lesiones importantes… ¿Acaso eso no contó para nada? ¿No debería _alentarse_ tal actitud de uno de sus estudiantes y más cuando este apenas iniciaba el año? – finalizó Thomas con un tono solemne.

\- Tal vez… - dijo la maestra de vuelo analizando las cosas un rostro pensativo – pero debo analizarlo con mis colegas, yo le daría 3 puntos por su rápido juicio y evitar una situación lamentable, pero entenderá que es complicado.

\- Director, entiendo que ante tal dilema usted tiene la última palabra, ¿Cuál es la su decisión ante lo complejo del asunto? – dijo Thomas posando sus ojos sobre cada maestro hasta llagar al puesto del susodicho.

Dumbledore estaba intrigado, este estudiante siempre lo había hecho durante todo el año con su inusual comportamiento y forma de actuar, era como un misterio raro y exótico que no aparentaba ser un problema pero ahora ante tal situación fue arrinconado a semejante escenario, tenía curiosidad, tal vez había herido el orgullo del niño y ahora este de alguna manera estaba tratando de recuperar algo de ello siendo "útil" a los ojos de su casa recuperando algo de la ventaja que tenían las serpientes desde el inicio, que interesante.

He de admitir que me encuentro intrigado, no todos los días estamos en un caso como este, pero estoy al tanto que, por tales circunstancias de su actitud ante el problema, nunca obtuvo segundas palabras y como dijo la profesora Hooch solo se limita a 3 puntos, ni más ni menos ¿Lo entiende verdad? – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

\- Perfectamente señor, solo he interrumpido un descanso necesario por tal… circunstancia poco común, esa es mi única inquietud – dijo con una sonrisa tras usar su lengua de plata, Salazar estaría interesado ante tal asunto si pudiera verlo.

Todo el mundo estaba interesado, ¿Cómo no estarlo ante tal eventualidad? Gryffindor estaba 5 puntos a la cabeza y un Slytherin reclamaba tres de ellos en último momento, aun así, no debería importar con tales puntos otorgados, los leones ganarían la copa de casa, pero Slytherin era tal y como es y por dicha razón mientras puedan usar algún truco jamás se quedarían quietos. Dumbledore en verdad evaluaba la situación, estaba más que claro que tres puntos no otorgarían la copa a la casa de Salazar, pero uno de ellos aún se mantenía en pie de batalla sin importar el obvio resultado, bueno tres puntos no lograrían ninguna diferencia y si el muchacho se sentía en paz con su pequeña estratagema que así sea, él conversó con los maestros en busca de opiniones y no le llevó mucho pues la decisión fue unánime.

\- Muy bien, los maestros hemos reevaluado la decisión y se le otorga a la casa de Slytherin 3 puntos adicionales por dichas acciones a principio de año, espero que con esto no haya más inconvenientes – dijo el director haciendo que el chico ganara algunos aplausos por parte de la casa de verde y plata.

\- Ninguno, es tal y como usted había dicho desde el principio. Suponiendo que mis cálculos sean correctos me parece que nuestra decoración es otra. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa depredadora animando los miembros de su casa que estaban interesados ante tal espectáculo.

\- ¿Le ruego que me disculpe? – dijo Dumbledore confundido ¿acaso el chico no estaba al corriente de los resultados finales? ¿Cómo podía saber cuáles fueron sus palabras cuando ni siquiera estaba al momento de decirlas? ¿Acaso era verdad que el niño podía ser un vidente? No era la primera vez que el chico parecía haber que estaba pasando incluso antes de que algo pasara…

\- Esta noche llamo a conocimiento público el día de San Valentín donde participé activamente en el coro del castillo junto a Los Hafflepuff y canté en el podio esa misma noche. Aquella noche fui recompensado con 3 puntos por mi esplendida participación la cual todos pueden recordar, pero antes que el profesor a cargo del evento, el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, terminara su enunciado fue interrumpido dado que en dicho momento Slytherin no necesitaba esos puntos, sin embargo, aún debo ser recompensado ya que nunca rechacé tales puntos, pero si dije que los reclamaría en caso de ser necesarios. Normalmente no me importaría pues estábamos en una buena posición, pero ya que estamos tomando las eventualidades con lujos y detalles, no veo porque negar a mi casa mis esfuerzos – finalizó Thomás haciendo que todo el alumnado murmurara entre ellos mientras los ojos de la casa de la serpiente observaban codiciosamente.

\- ¿Eso es cierto profesor Flitwick? – preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido, no sabía sobre tal detalle, de hecho era algo que ahora le preocupaba, su plan era premiar a los niños de Gryffindor para que dicha casa ganara y romper el siclo con Harry Potter como una nueva esperanza ante los ojos de tales generaciones pero si las cosas pasaron tal y como el chico las había descrito no podía influir en la decisión final del jefe de Ravenclaw, era necesario que el Harry Eclipsara todos los inconvenientes en este año.

\- Es cierto, estuve a punto de otorgar dichos puntos pero fue tal y como dijo el sr. Smith, para aquel entonces no tenía la necesidad de reclamarlos – dijo Flitwick explicando la situación a sus colegas – pero debo ser justo, nada borra el hecho de su participación y dichos puntos aún les corresponden ¿Están de acuerdo, profesores? – preguntó el jefe de la casa de los cuervos y obteniendo un asentimiento de sus colegas, bueno unos eran neutrales como Severus y Pomana, otros se resignaban por su perdida como Minerva pero cedió sin segundas palabras o ninguna para el caso, pero era el director quien parecía estar en un conflicto interno, lastima pues como encargado del día de san valentía con el coro de canto solo él, el jefe de Ravenclaw tenía la última palabra en el asunto. – Déjeme decirlo una vez más Sr. Smith, felicidades por su excelente actuación, con gran orgullo y honor le otorgo 3 puntos a la casa de Slytherin de acuerdo a su canto y talento musical en el día de los enamorados – finalizó Flitwick con una sonrisa repitiendo la acción del director para volver a colocar los colores de Slytherin en los estandartes de victoria.

En ese momento Los Slytherin estallaron de su silencio, nadie podía negar su irrefutable triunfo que literalmente fue arrancado de la fosa de los leones y devuelto a sus vencedores originales, o sí, en ese momento Thomás no pudo estar más satisfecho. Sabía que si fuera por el director tal celebración no se llevaría a cabo, por un momento estuvo preocupado mientras los puntos se mantuvieron igual, pero esa fue una de las ventajas de limitarse a aumentar los puntos y empujar los cambios forzosamente, bueno Gryffindor no podía quejarse, lograron escalar a una segunda posición desde el fondo.

Fue aún más reconfortante cuando su nombre fue repetido una y otra vez por los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, supuso que reconocían su intelecto y al mismo tiempo culpaba a sus conocidos por incitar su casa hasta que poco a poco la casa de Salazar vociferaba al chico que les había devuelto el triunfo, era una lástima que su casa solo demostrara tal aceptación por la naturaleza del momento y no permanentemente como debería ser, ¡Meh!, de todos modos no los necesitaba, no era como un cachorro desesperado por aceptación.

Pero no estaba mal ser reconocido por sus esfuerzos y capacidad, incluso Hagrid aplaudía por su victoria cuando tenía como favoritos a los leones, a dulce victoria y nada mejor que un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Debo admitir que tales sucesos fueron algo inesperados – dijo Daphne que se había movido para estar a su lado mientras todos terminaban de felicitarse unos a otros – Eso fue muy Slytherin de tu parte devolviéndonos el triunfo.

\- Puede ser, pero en realidad era bastante obvio que tal eventualidad sucedería – dijo disfrutando de su jugo de frutas y su platillo de brócoli, no era el mejor platillo para acompañar una cena victoriosa pero los nutrientes eran una necesidad – solo era cuestión de tiempo, además, no es que mostrara mucho los rasgos para nuestra casa, solo soy alguien competitivo que estaría gravemente ofendido si perdiera contra críos.

\- Lo dices como si no fueras uno – dijo curiosa Daphne, la forma de hablar de chico era extraña y sus términos para referirse a las cosas poco comunes, pero una de las características del niño era que se percibía como adulto, de hecho, de alguna manera el muchacho parecía mayor, su forma de actuar y en la que se expresaba era diferente a su rango de edad.

\- De todos modos, Smith. Cuéntanos ¿Cómo lo lograste? Greengrass tiene razón en algo, eso fue brillante – dijo Farley interesada en los hechos, ella como todos los casi graduados en su último año se habían indignado por la cantidad desproporcionada de puntos a su casa rival. A regañadientes entendía que los culpables de esto habían ganado de forma legítima algunos puntos extra de último momento, pero, eso y un centenar de ellos eran cosa diferente, por un momento pensó que Dumbledore jugaba a favoritos con la copa de casa. Dada la situación no era exagerado pensar esto último pues el director era un Gryffindor y el constante rompimiento de normas por parte de Potter y sus amigos era algo común pero aun así el personal era indulgente con esos niños.

Bueno, quien lo diría… uno de los prontos a ser graduados tenía interés en su persona y también lo toleraba, estaría alagado, pero tal y como eran las cosas esperar algo de su prefecto era risible. No se equivoquen, la chica era no lo antagonizaba y era civil, tal vez era la única persona que no tenía problemas con el hecho de ser sangre sucia pero estos chicos fueron educados para jugar con las personas haciéndoles pensar que eran amigos, aquí nada era genuino.

\- Nunca está de más guardar un haz bajo la manga… o un par de ellos. Puede que Dumbledore sea el director que supuestamente debería ser imparcial con todos sin importar su casa, pero todos aquí sabemos cómo funciona esto. – dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de los problemas en su mesa – eres lo que el otro quiere que seas, si necesito convertirte en un chivo expiatoria, serás quien reciba las cosas negativas, si quiero algo sin involucrarme serás mi marioneta y si eres un problema… serás tratado en consecuencia – dijo mientras colocaba su bebida en la mesa y dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos – por eso, niños, el mundo puede ser un lugar peligroso, nunca se sabe si la persona sonriente frente a ti estrechándote la mano tiene una daga empuñada detrás de su espalda.

\- Esa es una lógica bastante curiosa, no imagino de qué tendría que cuidarse alguien en tu posición – dijo Farley curiosa por el punto de vista tan macabro del niño, pero verdaderamente cercano a la realidad. – no dudo de tus capacidades, eres mucho más capaz que cualquier otro primer año, pero aun sigo pensando que no pudiste hacerlo todo solo.

\- Oh, es normal que pienses eso, pero olvidas algo fundamental querida. – dijo Thomás con un tono divertido.

\- Y según tu ¿Qué es eso? – dijo farley con el mismo tono burlo en contra del mocoso.

\- Es algo irónico en verdad, veras, para nadie en esta mesa es un secreto la opinión de sangre pura para la gente como yo – dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos de manera divertida – en realidad, no me importa ser llamado sangre sucia o cualquier otro termino que les plazca, me importa poco la opinión del mundo mágico y su gente pues solo acepté venir aquí por mera curiosidad. Antes de mundo mágico estaba bastante bien, para mí el mundo es como un jardín y el… su pequeño escondite mágico es el equivalente al patio de juegos. No me importa si soy expulsado al día siguiente o si la sociedad se desborona, al final del día no tengo ningún apego al mundo mágico cuando puedo ir libremente por todo el planeta creando mi propio camino, como dije antes; esta "educación" no es más que una etapa para matar el aburrimiento.

\- Solo un entretenimiento, dices – dijo Daphne quien escuchaba cada palabra del extraño Muggle junto a ella.

\- En efecto, para nadie es un secreto que la mayoría aprende algo de magia poco antes de asistir a cualquier colegio de magia ya que casi todo es involuntario, a fin de cuentas, pocos tienen una varita antes de su undécimo cumpleaños. – dijo Tomas.

\- Lo dices como si supieras mucha magia… no quisiera ofender, Smith, pero solo eres un primer año. El hecho de que parezcas ser talentoso no quiere decir que puedas presumir, recuerda _querido,_ la sociedad de sangre pura tiene un lago recorrido trazo que lo respalda, eso es algo que nadie pueda olvidar, además, lo dices como si tus logros fueran otra cosa. – dijo Farley en su pequeño debate con el niño extraño.

\- Puede ser… no estás alejada de la verdad, pero sí. Mi conocimiento no es tan plano como creen, aunque particularmente no me importa ser subestimado, no me importa siempre y cuando no se trate de ineptitud, eso es otra cosa. – dijo Thomás frotándose la barbilla ante su barba inexistente, barba… ¡Ug! Tenía que pasar por la pubertad de nuevo, los próximos años serian un dolor.

\- Entonces una pequeña muestra de ese _conocimiento _anterior a Hogwarts no sería complicada para alguien como tu ¿Verdad? Algo de lo que nadie haya visto en todo este tiempo, algo nuevo. – dijo uno del séptimo año interesado en la conversación, aunque solo lo dijo como burla.

\- Mm… bueno ya que insisten. – dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente – podría dar una pequeña muestra de algo, sé que los magos no están muy relacionados con algunas clases de magia, pero supongo que algo pequeño bastará, sí, eso será más que suficiente. – finalizo Thomás.

Podía ver como sus compañeros de casa estaban interesado por cualquier pequeño "truco"que intentara hacer, pobres ingenuos. Ese era una de los problemas de esta gente; subestimaban al otro sin saber qué clase de cosas guardaba bajo la manga, en serio, Voldemort pudo convertir a estos chicos en excelentes soldados, pero al final resultaron ser una completa decepción. ¿De qué sirve tener seguidores si estos no pueden frenar a tres mocosos sin mucho sentido común? De todos modos, estos chicos que posteriormente pronto serán a ser secuaces aun eran impresionables y manipulables ante los caprichos de la vida, si lo que les impulsaba era el poder podría mostrarles un poco de ello.

\- Quiero que observan mi mano atentamente, si gustan pueden verificar que no hay nada en ella con un Revelio o Finite incantatem, no me importaría. Quiero que nadie dude de mis capacidades – dijo esperando un poco para que terminaran las verificaciones siendo Farley una de ellos – bien, todos estamos de acuerdo que solo es mi mano ¿Verdad?

\- Solo es tu mano – dijo Daphne observando y preguntándose que intentaría el Muggle.

\- Correcto, ahora… ¡Tada! Tenemos algo con el potencial de matar un hombre – dijo tras formando su misterio de orbe en espiral.

La mesa de Slytherin quedo bastante impresionada, no todos los días uno podía ver una esfera brillante de energía sólida, girando sobre su propio eje a grandes velocidades y flotando en la palma de la mano de un primer año que fue "conjurada" sin ninguna varita o el uso de palabras. Normalmente no mostraría sus habilidades a todo público, pero quería complacer a sus "camaradas" y ver el rostro de completa incredulidad, muchos de ellos no podían ocultar su interés o el completo shock al comprender el verdadero valor de dicha técnica.

\- Que… Que por el amor de Merlín es eso – dijo Farley al orbe azul celeste flotante en la palma de Smith. Sabía que el chico era muy hábil pero realmente no esperaba que fuera tan capaz.

\- ¡Eso es magia no verbal sin varita! – gritó Daphne completamente incrédula, en estos momentos no le importaba un ápice el decoro o su larga educación para ser discreta, lo que estaba viendo era algo sin precedentes - ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – finalizó completamente alarmada señalando la esfera brillante.

La impresión fue tan notoria que incluso otros estudiantes fuera de su casa se quedaron viendo el pequeño espectáculo, estaban curiosos su técnica era llamativa y por eso no los culpaba, bueno no era su técnica, pero se entiende. Había dominado el misterio al punto de poder usarlo a voluntad, ya no solo era estable, sino que también podía fusionarle un elemento, pero con mucha, mucha dificultad, lo importante era que la primera etapa estaba completa, la cosa era tan impresionante que incluso el sonido de este era llamativo, podía sentir como el viento se arremolinaba al orbe desprendiendo una suave brisa y su color era hermoso, fue como una obra de arte. Incluso la mesa de los profesores se mostraba interesada, muy interesada por su "logro".

\- ¿Esto? Digamos que estaba experimentando y un día cuando no encontraba que hacer decidí jugar con mis hermanos, ellos aun no son capaces de mantenerla estable pero su dominio es notable, lamentablemente la técnica es costosa y alguien normal solo podría usarla una o dos veces. No bromeo cuando digo que tiene un alto potencial para matar, las heridas internas que causa esto fácilmente pueden llevar a la víctima a su muerte si no recibe atención rápido – dijo despidiendo la técnica haciéndola desaparecer con solo una pequeña onda de aire expulsada por una onda expansiva.

Interesante… dime, ¿Hace cuánto aprendiste esa_ técnica_ tuya? – dijo Farley más interesada en el muchacho que nunca, siempre supo que el mocoso era diferente al resto de alguna manera, pero no esperaba que fuera a tal grado.

\- Digamos que a los cinco o seis, no estoy seguro. Para aquel entonces intentaba dominar los principios de ella, aunque aún me falta mucho pues solo tengo control de la primera etapa, tales poderes por lo general siempre son pasados a la siguiente generación por alguien que tenga un dominio indiscutible sobre estas – dijo Thomas.

\- Pero… pensamos que tu familia era Muggle, no es… olvídalo, no intentaré comprender como haces tus cosas o como debe funcionar la mente de tus parientes locos – dijo con un tono resignado – sin embargo, lo que acabas de hacer no es algo común, solo los magos y brujas avanzados son capaces de usar magia no verbal. En cuanto a la magia sin varita, yo culparía a la magia accidental o un dominio mucho más notable que cualquier otro, en tu caso no puedo decir que sea lo primero pues esto fue voluntario y consiente – terminó Farley.

\- Y todavía esta eso – añadió en séptimo año al azar, pero de todas maneras fue escuchado.

\- Solo puedo pensar en un puñado de magos que puedan hacer magia no verbal sin varita – dijo Farley mirando por un momento a la mesa del profesorado – eres poderoso, más poderoso que otro primer año que haya visto en mi vida, sería interesante presenciar un duelo entre tu y Potter, muy interesante. – terminó Farley en un murmullo y con una mirada aguileña.

\- Gracias, pero entre nos… todos sabemos que el muchacho jamás tendría oportunidad, no hay tal necesidad de imaginar un duelo, no soy la clase de persona que se involucre en uno – dijo Thomás volviendo a poner su atención a los alimentos en la mesa. – pero si te ayuda en algo creo que el próximo año podría pasar una o dos cosas, quien sabe puede que hasta Malfoy y el niño de oro se apunten uno al otro mientras disfrutamos del espectáculo – finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Si claro – bufó Malfoy quien escuchaba mientas jugaba con sus papas en el plato – puedes apostar que cuando eso pasé lo aplastaré, además, dudo que tal cosa pasé, aunque me gustaría poner en su lugar a ese perdedor los duelos están prohibidos. Pero si de casualidad algo parecido llegara a pasar… no habrá nada más más dulce que aplastarlo frente a todos y cuando eso pase finalmente Hogwarts verá que Potter no es la gran cosa – terminó cortando su desayuno como si en realidad cortara a Potter en tantos trozos como sus papas.

\- Apuesto que sí – dijo Thomás sabiendo que toda aquella animosidad era en realidad vergüenza por el apretón de manos que nunca pasó cuando Draco ofreció su amistad a principio de año – No te desanimes siempre habrá oportunidad con el nuevo profesor de defenza el año siguiente.

\- Por cierto, ¿Saben quiénes son los _Muggles_ que Dumbledore invitó a quedarse? – preguntó alguien al azar tomando el interés de su mesa – Escuche que el anciano finalmente se ha vuelto demente los alojó en el castillo hasta quien sabe que tiempo.

\- Tal vez están aquí para espiarnos y ver nuestra magia.

\- Yo escuche que ellos amenazaron al viejo he intentan obtener una plaza para ese montón de niños horrendos.

\- Yo escuché otra cosa…

¿Muggles en el castillo?

Quería preguntarle a Greengrass sobre todo ese asunto, tal vez pasaron más cosas de las que debería saber en su tiempo hospitalizado. No la hubiese notado si no fuera por la cantidad de gente que parecía sobresaltada en algo bajo la mesa Gryffindor y después lo mismo pasó con los Hafflepuff, pero estos parecían reírse como si supieran que estaba pasando.

Que rayos… ¿Tal vez era un fantasma o Peeves haciendo de las suyas otra vez? Había tenido unos cuantos roces desagradables con el molesto poltergeist, bueno, casi todos en el castillo lo encontraban molesto. Era uno de esos fantasmas que no tenían ninguna función más allá de un mero adorno por lo que no tenía sentido darle acogida, pero el director se empeñaba en brindarle un lugar al cual pertenecer a pesar de las quejas de todos.

\- Fantasma demente – murmuro Thomás evitado decir algo más despectivo a la cosa muerta.

Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre el tema cuando de pronto escuchó a otro miembro de su casa señalar con un tono despectivo a una persona pequeña salía debajo de unas de las mesas cuando entre la multitud de estudiante vio a alguien que jamás pensó ver en semejante lugar, bueno no durante mucho tiempo y preferiblemente si pudiera evitarlo. Tenía la altura de un elfo doméstico, pero claramente podía ver que estaba lejos de ser uno, los elfos del castillo estaban muy bien vestidos y presentables al contrario que sus congéneres que solo tenían unos cuantos trapos rotos y sucios en sus cuerpos, pero no conocía si quiera en los libros ninguno que pudiera verse tan… infantil, todos ellos parecían ancianos muy bajitos incluso desde cerca poro ninguno de ellos tenían cabello y no tenían ese aire despreocupado.

Lo que estaba viendo era un ser humano, un niño para ser más exactos ¿Qué hacia un niño pequeño aquí? Su casa era muy buena recopilando información preciosa, podían ser amigos y luego traicionar a conveniencia sin pensarlo mucho pero jamás dejaban que sus secretos llegaran a oídos extraños fuera de ella por lo que se podía decir que Slytherin era una casa muy unida solo para proteger su imagen del exterior pero así como eran bueno en Intel también eran igual de malos entendiendo cuando se trataba de persona no mágicas por lo que esos rumores en su casa sobre Muggles en el castillo era tan fiable como un niño en el jardín de infantes enseñando algebra, simplemente no eran fiables en lo más mínimo.

El niño le resultaba extrañamente familiar… cabello negó con puntas rubias… en gran bretaña los rubios no eran tan escasos como uno pudiera pensar pues era una característica bastante común o muy frecuente pero el mestizaje era otra cosa ¿Dónde…

\- ¡Hermano!

Y entonces fue cuando escuchó un chillido muy infantil, muy pero muy familiar.

\- ¿Alguien sabe quién… - Trató de preguntar Thomás a los Slytherin, pero no tuvo tiempo para completar su pregunta cuando Daphne contestó mucho antes de terminar.

\- ¿En Slytherin? – dijo burlona Daphne viendo tan clara como el día la pregunta del chico Muggle – ni de broma, aquí todo el mundo es sangre pura o como mínimo un mestizo a excepción de ti.

¿Por qué diablos todos se quedaban mirándolo?

\- ¡Te encontré! – dijo la voz infantil y excitable.

Entonces fue cuando pudo ver el rostro de cerca de la niña cuando pudo darse cuenta a quien estaba llamando, pero más importante… quien era.

\- ¡Yo gano, sí! – gritó la niñita con los brazos levantados - ¿Quién es la inteligente ahora? ¡Soy yo! – finalizo con una pose de victoria colocando las manos en su cadera he inflando su pecho con orgullo en medio de un gran resoplido.

\- ¡Eso fue trampa! – chillo otra voz unos segundos después - ¡Hermano, dile que juegue limpio! – dijo indignada con un pisotón al suelo, sus pequeños puños apretados y el rostro enrojecido.

\- ¿Alice, Elizabeth? – dijo reconociendo a sus hermanas totalmente sorprendido y no se molestó en ocultarlo porque simplemente no podía – si ustedes están aquí entonces…

En efecto ahora entendía porque el niño le era tan familiar desde el inicio es decir ¿Cuántos niños con esos rasgos había en el castillo con algún pariente estudiando allí? Probablemente encontraría alguno si hiciera un censo, pero ¿Al pie de la letra como su hermano Nicolas? Eso dejaba muy pocos para buscar sobre todo con dos niñas pequeñas al mismo tiempo, desde el inicio debió ser bastante evidente, pero si pudiera presentar alguna excusa entonces diría que era algo que había arrastrado desde su otra vida, nunca fue bueno recordando caras.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó Nicolas desde la distancia apresurándose a toda velocidad por debajo de las mesas como le pudiera permitir su pequeño cuerpo - ¡te encontré!

\- Muy bien, que está pasando aquí – dijo, pero su tono era mucho más que una pregunta porque estaba cargado de exigencia como una orden. - ¿Por qué están en Hogwarts y no en casa o algo así?

\- Es aburrido – dijo Alice

\- Estamos de visita. – dijo Elizabeth

Las niñas respondieron al mismo tiempo, seriamente, no es que las pequeñas le mintieran, estaba seguro de que cada una decía la verdad, pero si quería una respuesta concisa el pequeño Nicolas era el más confiable para el caso, de hecho, fue el único de los tres que no brindo una respuesta, pero solo basto una mirada suave para que escupiera la verdad sin ningún problema, bueno al menos la verdad con mucho más sentido.

\- Mamá y Papá están aquí – dijo el niño mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice presionándolos uno contra el otro – dijeron que estabas un poco lastimado y con un resfriado o algo, como Mamá quería cuidarte nos trajo por unos días.

Oh… cierto. Con las cosas un tanto más grave de lo que fueron originalmente el personal educativo seguramente debió quedarse sin muchas opciones, los estudiantes eran muy… comunicativos por lo que seguramente la noticia tarde o temprano llegaría a los padres y era mejor informar desde el punto de vista de un profesor que la loca imaginación del miembro docente, tenía sentido.

\- Y desde ese entonces estamos aquí en este castillo enorme, y Alice y Elizabeth siempre me dejan atrás cuando estamos jugando y casi siempre Alice gana – termino el niño extenuando un poco más su estadía.

\- ¡Ella es una tramposa! – chilló Elizabeth con otro pisotón y con su rostro en llamas.

\- Enserio, Smith. – dijo Un Slytherin al azar – controla a esos mocosos, sabemos lo magnifico que es Hogwarts, pero llévalos con tu mami para que regresen donde pertenecen, Hogwarts es loso para magos – terminó burlón el chico haciendo que una pequeña risa colectiva invadiera a los cercanos.

\- ¡También hacemos magia! – gritó Alice con una mirada feroz, no le gustaba como esas personas con verde los estaban mirando o como le hablaban a su hermano mayor - ¡Y no necesitamos ese palito tonto, eso es para bebés!

Ella podría ser amenazante si solo no se viera tan… pequeña y adorable en su pequeño arrebato ¿Ya había mencionado que era adorable? De todos modos, el tono que estaban usando para su familia no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo, estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario mordaz sobre ellos, pero Farley se adelantó dando una mirada sucia al chico.

\- No les hagan caso – dijo la prefecta con un tono suave a los pequeños, ella podía ser de sangre pura pero no era tan aficionada como la mayoría en su casa – el niño grande solo está siendo un grandísimo Bebé y un Babuino – dijo la última parte estrechando los ojos al muchacho – si tienen magia ustedes también podrán estudiar en este castillo cuando sean un poco mayor.

\- Un gran mono tonto – murmuró Elizabeth lo suficientemente alto para que algunos escucharan ganando un par de risas de algunas chicas.

\- ¡Eso! – afirmó Alice señalando al chico con un dedo – Además mi magia es impresionante y en el castillo puedo juagar todo lo que quiera con ella, por eso siempre gano.

\- Oh~ entonces ¿Puedes hacer magia sin este palito verdad? – dijo divertida la prefecta de Slytherin ante la confianza de los niños.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres que te muestre? – dijo inocentemente Alice flexionando sus rodillas de arriba abajo como si se preparara para dar un salto - ¿Podemos? ¿Por favor? – preguntó a su hermano esperanzada y con ojos de cachorro.

Normalmente no permitiría que los niños fuesen por ahí mostrando indicios de magia, cada vez que algo sobrenatural iba a pasar sus padres siempre se encargaban de ello dejándolos practicar algo simple bajo supervisión y en el sótano donde podría controlarse sin ojos curiosos. Si algún día conocería la magia y lo sobrenatural era mejor que su educación de la magia y lo místico iniciara cuanto antes para mayos control y no después de una década, por eso no vio problemas, además estaban en Hogwarts, el lugar era mágico por si solo y si pasara algo había muchas varitas para controlar la situación.

\- Está bien – dijo Thomás ganando un chillido de impaciencia de su hiperactiva hermana – eso sí, solo será algo sencillo, no quiero nada de trucos o sorpresas ¿Esta claro? – finalizó con un tono y una mirada que no dejaban discusión.

\- ¡Lo prometemos! – chilló Alice cada vez más impaciente.

\- ¿Niños? – preguntó Thomás ante la falta de confirmación de sus hermanos, pero en el momento que busco alguna respuesta solo encontró un asentimiento con sus cabezas indicando que habían entendido – bien, de ser así pueden intentarlo.

\- ¡No es justo, yo quiero intentarlo primero! – exigió Elizabeth cuando su hermano entregó su varita a Alice.

\- Estoy segura de que los tres tendrán su turno cariño, su hermano le dará una oportunidad a cada uno ¿Verdad? – dijo Farley con un tono suave a la niña.

\- Si, los tres podrán intentarlo, pero será por orden, ahora Alice recuerda que… - dijo Thomás sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su prefecto.

\- Si, si, si – dijo Alice – ya lo sabemos, Mamá y Papá lo dicen una y otra vez la magia puede ser peligrosa por eso no podemos jugar con ella sin un adulto de la familia ¿Puedo intentarlo ya?

\- Bien, pero solo será una de las cosas que practicamos con varita, no te quitare más tiempo – finalizó el hermano mayor. – Farley…

\- No tienes que decirlo – dijo la chica con varita en mano – estaré observando detenidamente por si acaso.

\- Gracias – terminó Thomás entendiendo que nadie esperaba algo más allá de un resultado a penas notable o algo peligroso, a fin de cuentas, todos iniciaban su aprendizaje mágico a la edad de once por una razón y esperar un resultado excelente o perfecto de unos niños pequeños era risible.

Podía ver como Alice inspeccionaba de manera curiosa su varita por todos los ángulos del catalizador, ella solo levantó una de sus cejas por unos segundos lo cual podría culpar a su curiosidad infantil, pero, así como podía estar en un estado excitable y listo para correr un maratón en risas también podía estarlo en una aptitud menos divertida y más centrada. De hecho el cambio fue tan abrupto en ella que fue imposible no poder notar la diferencia, la niña siempre miraba con unos ojos inocentes y llenos de excitación en sus ojos pero ahora… su mirada era completamente diferente, fue como si su alma fuera expulsada de su cuerpo y solo quedara una cascara vacía y sin emociones, fue una d las razones por la que pensaba que la magia en los seres humanos era tan antinatural como jugo de solla en el torrente sanguíneo, simplemente no era normal.

\- ¿Ves? Te digo que no pertenecen aquí, solo se quedó allí mirando la varita sin saber que hacer. Ni si quiera a recitado las palabras para un hechizo simple – dijo el mismo chico de hace algún rato en venganza por ser insultado al ser llamado mono – apuesto que los otros dos serán igual.

\- Cállate Cook – dijo Farley con una mirada de pocos amigos al idiota – Smith, odio decirlo, pero n…

\- Solo mira – dijo Thomás con indiferencia.

Y fue en ese mismo todos pudieron ver como una fina capa traslucida de color dorado cubrió a Alice como una segunda piel, la capa parecía palpitar en un vaivén lentamente, luego ella apartó su mirada de la varita a la mesa donde están sentado cada uno de ellos o para ser más exacto justamente a donde estaba sentada Daphne quien se congeló sin decir nada y por un momento juraba que había dejado de respirar cuando levantó una de sus cejas por lo congelada y pálida que parcia la niña, no importa, seguramente solo estaba impresionada, no era normal que niños de 7 años supieran que estaban haciendo o entendieran que rayos pasaba.

Para cuando volvió a observar a su hermana esta tenía el brazo extendido frente a ella y juró que escucho un gemido asustado, fue bajo, pero estaba ahí…

\- Wingardium Leviosa

Ella ni si quiera necesitaba gritar o el ridículo movimiento de varita, fue solo como si dijera algo casual, como si la copa que poco apoco levito en el aire no fue nada más que algo aburrido de lo que estaba cada, su brazo cambio de ángulo a medida que la copa se elevaba cada vez más sobre la mesa de las serpientes, la orgullosa casa purista de Salazar llena de puristas que estaba en un total y completo Shock, la cosa iba desde bocas totalmente abiertas olvidando su decoro, ropa manchada de alimentos a medio procesar (cosa que fue asquerosa) y liquido goteando de sus copas brillantes que se deslizaba por la mesa o caía al suelo de ellas, quería reírse y alardear pero eso ya sería demasiado.

\- Muy bien eso es suficiente – dijo Thomás para que la copa descendiera con la misma gracia que se elevó tomando una gran bocanada de aire de la causante de ello y finalizando cuando el aura desapareció y dejando nuevamente a la niña excitable que miraba a todos con ojos extasiados como si la recompensaran con una casa llena de dulces. – eso fue perfecto cariño, pero creo que los has roto – terminó tomando su varita mientras ofrecía unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la niña en medio de una risa.

\- ¡Lo sé, soy así de impresionante! – dijo la niña haciendo una pose de victoria he inflado su pecho.

\- ¡Hump! – dijo Elizabeth mientras se cruzaba de brazos y haciendo un sonido presumido – Eres lenta, eso es lo que eres, hubiese hecho levitar esa cosa al menos diez veces mucho más rápido.

\- Eso fue… - dijo Farley en medio de su parpadeo sin saber que decir – lo admito es impresionante teniendo en cuenta todo.

\- ¡Es mi turno! – dijo Elizabeth quien llegó a al otro lado de la mesa para tomar la varita de su hermano, pero cuando estaba a uno centímetros de ella Thomás la alejó de su alcance - ¡Dijiste que era mi turno!

\- Recuerdas lo que les dije ¿Verdad? – dijo extendiendo el brazo lejos de las pequeñas manos de su hermana.

\- ¡Si, lo prometo! – dijo Elizabeth intentando alcanzar la varita - ¡sí! -chillo cuando finalmente obtuvo la casa en sus manos.

\- Recuerda, solo algo igual de sencillo – dijo Thomás como una advertencia, pero la chica estaba emulando a su hermana mucho antes de que pudiera terminar, bueno, ella ya estaba en medio del proceso por lo que no la interrumpiría. Alice era como una tormenta siempre emocionada si saltando por todas partes pero su hermana era como su antítesis, la mitad del tarot, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando su aura se sintió fría y su color fue casi opuesto, cuando una luz azul rodeo a su hermana pudo observar que esta era mucho más consistente y más controlada con menos parpadeo que su hermana y a diferencia de su hermana podía ver como algo de la mesa de los tejones que estaba frente a ellos salía disparado arriba para quedar suspendida en el aire.

\- Presumida – dijo Alice con los brazos en su pecho.

Fue como si solo quisiera molestar a su hermana, tenía que ser apropósito, no necesitaba ser un lector de mente o mirar el rostro de la niña para poder ver su sonrisa o su baile feliz en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta, luego de eso ella le entrego su varita mientras miraba a su hermana con suficiencia in molestarse en disimular su triunfo, ha, seguramente debió ser una venganza sobre ese juego antes de toda esta escena.

\- Es oficial, el mundo se ha vuelto loco – dijo Draco recuperando un poco la dignidad después de quedarse como un tonto embelesado por magia hecha por… ¡ug! Ni si quiera podía terminar de procesarlo todo.

\- Y ahora para finalizar – dijo Thomás ignorando las palabras de Draco. Lo siguiente fue pasarle su varita a Nicolas, no llego a tener segundas palabras con el niño pues a pesar de ser el más joven de los trillizos y el más tímido era el más prudente de los tres.

\- Lumus – dijo Nicolas causando que la punta de la varita invocara una luz de un color azul celeste, pero antes de eso al igual que sus hermanas una capa de magia rodeo su cuerpo haciendo que algunas corrientes eléctricas surcaran por todo su cuerpo y estas descargas suene muy parecido a un centenar de pájaros.

\- Bueno espero que eso haya sido suficiente – dijo mientras Nicolas volvía a la normalidad y entregaba la varita - ¿Disfrutaron del Show? – terminó son una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectos y destellantes en de blanco, no dudaría que si su sonrisa fuese medida a la de su nuevo profesor de defensa sería una competencia bastante igualada.

\- No seas presumido Smith, ya demostraste tu punto – dijo con un suspiro cansado la prefecta, en serio, calmar a estos idiotas era como controlar una estampida.

\- No lo soy – dijo Thomás, pero casualmente su voz fe en sincronía con sus hermanos causando una pequeña risa entre los cuatro – muy bien los tres, ahora baya con mamá, debe estar a punto de volverse loca si no los encuentra en los próximos cinco minutos.

\- ¡Quien la encuentre de ultimo es un hubo podrido! – chillo Alice en medio de risas para salir disparada en una carrera y siendo perseguida con las risas de sus hermanos hasta salir del gran comedor.

-0-0-0-

\- Recuerda que aun estas en recuperación querido. Toma las cosas con calma y cuando estés en casa procura descansar – dijo Yaneth a su hijo travieso aún no habían podido hablar sobre lo irresponsable y arriesgado que fue su pequeña aventura con sus amigos y estaba indecisa en cómo proceder. Es decir, por un lado lo que hiso fue muy arriesgado y tonto, algo merecedor de un castigo pero por otro lado su bebé finalmente actuaba como alguien acorde a su edad sin embargo también tenía que tener en cuenta un par de detalles como el hecho de que su niño rescató al joven Potter y sus amigos y gracias a él todos estaban vivos, realmente era difícil cumplir con su papel de madre, ella y su esposo nunca pensaron que criar un niño o formar una familia sería fácil pero dadas las circunstancias realmente no sabía qué hacer.

\- Vamos cariño, déjalo – dijo Jack con un suspiro mientras peinaba su cabello atrás – ya hablaremos de esto en casa, por el momento no es el momento ni el lugar para tener esta charla, eso me recuerda… sé que no es necesario, pero tenemos que tratar con eso.

\- Te desearé buena suerte amor, dejare la charla para que sea un momento de hombres – dijo Yaneth con un suspiro cansado, en vista de los acontecimientos no pudo descansar mucho y se dedicó a ser la enfermera de su esposo quien brindo sus servicios médicos a los estudiantes en su corta estadía, es lo mínimo que podían hacer como agradecimiento a aquella pobre mujer que tenía que tratar con todo un castillo ella sola.

\- Tranquilos, prometo que me comportare, lo juro – dijo Thomas levantando su brazo bueno en señal de rendición.

\- Bueno entonces te veremos en casa, nosotros tenemos que retomar nuestras rutinas, pero tu madre llegara primero – dijo Jack poniendo sus manos en los hombros del niño.

\- Querida, procura que cumpla con su promesa y si algo pasa no dudes en contármelo – dijo Yaneth luego de terminar con un abrazo a su hijo para luego brindarle la misma muestra de afecto a la niña que había ablandado el corazón de su hijo mayor – mantenlo con el sentido común y con los pies sobre la tierra.

\- Lo haré Sra. Smith, le aseguro que el viaje será tranquilo – dijo Hermione quien había permanecido en silencio para despedir la familia de su amigo. Sus padres se habían marchado un día antes para continuar con sus compromisos tras pausar sus trabajos por la notificación de aquella noche y como ellos Los Smith seria transportados por el mismo método que fueron traídos dado que el tren solo era para estudiantes y maestros.

\- Ahora niños, despídanse de su hermano – dijo Jack a al reto de sus pequeños.

\- ¡Awww! – gimió como queja Alice – Quería jugar un poco más ¿Cuándo volveremos?

\- Vamos cariño, no es como si te despidieras para siempre. Tu padre irá a trabajar, aún tiene muchos pacientes que atender en el hospital, pero como fueron buenos niños los llevaré al parque por unas horas, creo que será suficiente hasta poder recoger a Thomas cuando el tren llegue a Londres. – dijo Yaneth a los niños con un tono paciente, si, definitivamente era necesario ser paciente con una familia como la suya.

\- Buena suerte soldado, espero su regreso en la base, niños despídanse de su hermano – dijo Jack con un tono divertido logrando sacar una pequeña risa en todos.

\- ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Queremos jugar de nuevo cuando llegues a casa!

Y luego de eso su familia desapareció en un vórtice con un sonido de "Pop" característico de una aparición que fue causada por unos de los elfos del castillo.

\- Creo que jamás me acostumbraré a eso – dijo Thomas a nadie en particular, a veces sus pensamientos llegaban a su boca antes de que realmente pudiera pensar en decirlo o no, afortunadamente solo eran en situaciones sin importancia y poco frecuentes.

\- Si, creo que te entiendo. No me siento cómoda sabiendo que uno de ellos puede aparecerse donde y cuando quieran… es como si estuvieras en la ducha y antes de que te des cuenta alguien deslice las cortinas de la bañera – dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto, ella no tenía nada en contra de las pobre criaturas explotadas simplemente no le gustaba el hecho de que pudieran violar la privacidad tan fácilmente si se los propusieran.

De todos modos, Harry y Ron ya deberían estar con ellos, les había avisado que estarían esperando para abordar en tren juntos y tomar alguna cabina para charlar de todo lo increíble que fue su primer año, todos tenían muchas expectativas cuan fueron informados de que tenían una plaza en Hogwarts, pero estaba lo suficientemente confiada para decir en nombre de todos que el año definitivamente había sobrepasado todas las expectativas en juego.

Ella finalmente pudo hacer amigos, conoció gente y cosas, vivió en otro tipo de cultura y vio muchas cosas que jamás imaginó, en verdad el mundo mágico era como alguna otra clase de tierra donde reinaba la fantasía y los sueños podían hacerse realidad, no cambiaría su experiencia por nada en el mundo sin importar que fuera.

Unos minutos más tarde pudieron encontrar a Harry y Ron terminando de abordar sus pertenencias a un vagón cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de Hagrid que sobre salía entre todo el sonido y las voces de la muchedumbre de estudiantes agitados correteando de un lugar a otro de forma apresurada, seguramente la mayoría de ellos deseaban volver a casa con sus familias que esperaban pacientemente.

\- ¡No se quedarán atrás o llegaran tarde! – gritó Hagrid apresurando los niños quienes estaban reunidos despidiéndose uno de los otros o intercambiando cosas de último momento - ¡suban al tren, Rápido! ¡Al tren, al tren!

Thomas intercambio un saludo mediante un asentimiento a Potter y un apretón de manos a Weasley quien había estrechado su mano cuando Harry pidió un momento para ir a Hagrid y despedirse de él. Vio como parecían intercambiar algunas palabras y Hagrid le entregaba un libro que seguramente era el mismo que tenía una vieja foto familiar de aquel tiempo cuando era un bebé, algo que fue confirmado cuando Potter quedo mirando la misma página del libro durante un momento para luego despedirse de él con un apretón de manos y como ultimo un abrazo, ha, recordaba aquel dialogo sobre hechizar a su primo para acompañar a la cola de cerdo, si, ahora lo recordaba.

\- Es extraño volver a casa ¿No lo creen? – dijo Hermione quien permanecía en la entrada del bajo con Ron detrás de ella, Harry parado para entrar y él cerca del chico con la espalda al bajo, pero dentro de la cabina, aun así, podía escuchar todo con claridad.

\- No iré a casa – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y un rostro como si viera algo más en la distancia – ya estoy en ella – finalizó el niño mirando a sus amigos con un rostro radiante.

Luego de eso todos entraron en el vagón y tomaron una cabina cercana a la salida y mientras el tren finalmente se ponía en marcha Harry se despedía del semigigante desde una de las ventanas agitando su mano de un lado a otro poniendo fin oficialmente al primer año de lo que antes fue la saga en Hogwarts; el colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña.


	15. Libro 2

\- ¡Eres demasiado lento! Tus posturas son muy rígidas, te confías mucho… que predecible.

En efecto… su vida era más emocionante de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir. Las personas comunes podían continuar con sus vidas cotidianas pero, para él parecía que el trabajo era su vida, una pena pues eso dejaba mucho que desear. Sobre todo, cuando no pasó un día en sus vacaciones de agosto que no fuera sometido a diferentes tipos de pruebas en una base militar subterránea de alto secreto.

\- Jamás descuides la espalda, tus enemigos no tendrán ningún tipo de misericordia.

Si, era _genial_ ser regañado por cada descuido, cada movimiento y comentario… la verdad era que todo era culpa del abuelo, puede que fuera un anciano amable pero el viejo era una persona exigente, además, no es como si pudiera presentar alguna excusa a pesar de que sus lesiones no se habían curado del todo. ¡Ug! ¿Ya había mencionado que su día apestaba? Si no… admitiría abiertamente que su tiempo para "calentamientos" estaba lejos de ser uno de sus favoritos pero que era necesario teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente tenga que tratar con una bestia con la capacidad de matar con la mirada y que también era altamente venenosa.

En otras palabras, para poder tratar con el reptil era estrictamente necesario poder maniobrar con solo su sentido espacial mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, técnicamente ya podía hacer algo de eso, pero era muy torpe, torpe y lento, algo que la bestia no se molestaría en dar un segundo pensamiento más allá de acabar con él.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y localiza los objetivos! – dijo la voz de su instructor especial, aquel que estaba encargado de que fuera decente en supervivencia.

\- Aunque no lo crea, moverse por una zona de obstáculos, esquivar proyectiles a velocidades locas desde una distancia tan corta, localizar objetivos secundarios y desarrollar el sentido del espacio al mismo tiempo es más complicado de lo que creé – dijo como protesta Thomás mientras arqueaba su espalda y sentía una ligera ráfaga de aire. ¡joder eso estuvo muy cerca!

\- Si tienes tantas energías para quejarte entonces quiere decir que estoy siendo blando contigo, ahora ¡calla y mejora o estaremos una eternidad haciendo esto! – rugió el instructor entre gruñidos.

No sabía de donde rayos el abuelo había sacado al hombre o como se podía ser tan impaciente pero, ninguno de los dos estaban pasando por un momento divertido. Estaba a punto de responder con un comentario sobre lo anciano que parecía mientras continuaba gritándole cuando de un momento a otro sintió como los bellos de su cuello se erizaban y no pasó un segundo cuando se vio forzado a dar un salto y bloquear una serie de golpes destinados a su pecho, cabeza y saltar por una posible barrida de pies para derribarlo. Luego dio otro salto para esquivar otros proyectiles y maniobrar una vez más apoyando su peso en las manos para completar la voltereta lanzando el hechizo Protego, materializando un escudo y evitando algunos proyectiles que fueron lanzados por su instructor sin ninguna advertencia, o eso supuso pues estos llegaron desde donde debería estar su oficial superior.

\- No está mal – pudo escuchar decir al hombre – pero sigue a años luz de ser perfecto, hubiese sido preferible evitar los proyectiles sin usar magia, con pura agilidad como lo hacían en la vieja escuela.

\- Usted… - murmuró Thomás, pero una vez más las personas en su pequeño mundo oscuro se lanzaron en su contra sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Lo único que podía "ver" de ellos era su silueta que parpadeaba ocasionalmente y después volvía a desaparecer, era curioso, había desarrollado su magia de área en una sensorial, por lo que no era de extrañar que pudiera saber dónde se encontraban algunas plantas colocadas estratégicamente en toda la sala de entrenamiento para dificultar su movilidad; digamos que fue un plus cuando esta habilidad fue forzada a evolucionar, siempre y cuando la madre naturaleza fuese abundante entonces recibiría unas pequeñas ventajas que en conjunto con el resto de sus habilidades podrían ser un verdadero has bajo su manga. Otra era que podía pintar o diseñar el terreno en su mente como si fuera una simulación virtual junto a la posibilidad de hacer magia básica en tales condiciones sin brindar una brecha para su asesinato.

Sí, sí, sí. Los beneficios eran maravillosos, es por esa razón que desarrolló esa habilidad en primer lugar, el problema era que para usar tal habilidad primero tenía que congelarse a sí mismo durante un tiempo. En el fondo se consideraba un chico naturalista pero eso y literalmente ser el avatar del mundo no eran muy buena combinaciones, al parecer el mundo rechazaba completamente la unión y como medio defensivo era literalmente un imán para el peligro. A pesar de que dicha fase solo era una habilidad de prueba y a penas se encontraba en pleno desarrollo tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando; una vez escuchó la teoría del mundo vivo, que el planeta era un súperorganismo viviente, en parte había comprobado dicha teoría como algo cierto pero lo importante aquí era que dado que el mundo tenia conciencia y los humanos era una especie de virus que se dedicaban activamente a dañarla era razonable que el planeta guardara resentimiento por los suyos.

Por lo tanto, para tratar con el invasor en sus dominios místicos el planeta advertía a los que estaban más cerca de ella para que trataran con el osado intruso, estos eran por supuesto, animales cercanos que se caracterizaban por ser depredadores o plantas lanzado toxinas como confeti en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Era un dolor en el trasero, sin contar que para acceder a ella debía permanecer inmóvil y totalmente vulnerable momentos antes de hacer uso de ella, por lo que no era buena idea hacer uso de dicha habilidad en una situación como por ejemplo de escape o persecución donde un segundo significaría la muerte.

Básicamente si lograba estar a salvo cuando se enfocaba en acceder en dicho modo entonces todo estaría teóricamente bien, o al menos siempre esperaba eso. Por otro lado, debería ser un problema pues era igual que tener un par de ojos por cada zona de su cuerpo, pero a veces sus comandos eran erróneos y pocos precisos, pero nada que el tiempo y la práctica no pudiesen arreglar.

Si fuera como usar los diferentes ángulos que ofrecían su ojo estaría mucho más cómodo a pesar de que dirigiría más de un cuerpo, el problema era que NO estaba viendo las cosas desde su cuerpo, si no, desde el exterior…

¿Cómo diablos esperaría caminar por un camino lleno de curvas y altibajos mientras su único punto de soporte era del ancho de un hilo?

¡Literalmente estaba sobre el borde de un hilo, maldición!

Aquí pasaba lo mismo solo que era como estar cabeza abajo, sin contar que el tiempo de reacción proporcionado por sus "amigos" era ridículamente cortos, cada movimiento fallido representaba una muerte, debía ser ridículamente exacto por cada centímetro disponible, todo con el propósito de volverse tan eficiente como pudiese ser una maquina en su situación con las herramientas que podría tener ahora y en el futuro.

\- Tú… ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad? ¿Acaso me estas escuchando? ¡No lo estás haciendo correctamente! – gritó el instructor cada vez más irritado.

\- ¡Señor, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! – Gritó Thomas perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡No es suficiente! – ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! ¡No! ¡Ahora cállate y concéntrate! – dijo con un grito autoritario el instructor - ¡Cuervo, Pantera, Dragón!, ¡aumenten el rendimiento!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su sentido de peligro y el mundo pintado en negro y azul en su mente le alertaran cuan los "agentes" que lo azotaban volvieron sus golpes aún más furiosos de lo que fueron unos minutos atrás…

El castigo fue tal que de un momento a otro uno de ellos burló sus defensas conectando un poderoso golpe ascendente en su barbilla levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, después perdió cualquier posibilidad de defenderse cuando sintió una patada en el estómago que lo envió a volar como si fuese disparado de un cañón. En medio de su dolor y aturdimiento por los aires, a duras penas pudo sentir como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa para darle una vuelta y cambiar la dirección en la que fue arrojado con una patada en el tórax he impactar en el duro suelo.

Gracias a algún tipo de milagro se las arregló para corregir la posición de su cuerpo y aterrizar sobre sus rodillas que eran apoyadas por sus manos pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar alguna represalia su cara besó el duro y frío suelo por otra patada en su rostro mientras continuaba volando por los aires o rodando por los suelos. Milagrosamente pudo recuperarse un poco cuando se estabilizó recuperando el equilibrio al nuevamente caer de rodillas mientras apoyaba su peso en sus brazos estabilizando su centro de gravedad y por lo tanto su aterrizaje… lo cual fue un terrible descuido porque no pasó un segundo cuando alguien pateo violentamente su espalda, agrietando el suelo bajo él e inmovilizándolo completamente.

Si fuera alguien exterior a todo lo que pasó supuso que encontraría toda la escena como algo interesante y al mismo tiempo muy brusco, muy parecido a una película de acción producida en su futuro, pero por desgracia le tocaba hacer de muñeco de práctica.

\- Eso es todo por hoy – dijo el oficial superior a cargo del "calentamiento rutinario" – ahora repórtense con sus respectivos escuadrones y retomen sus tareas, en cuanto a ti pequeño soldado, pasaras tiempo con el La sombra de fuego. – finalizó de manera cortante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos caminaran uno junto al otro en un incomodo silencio, el hombre no tenia nada que decirle y él era de pocas palabras, una mala combinación para el desarrollo de cualquier charla. No es que el soldado fuera alguien desagradable todo el tiempo, el tipo solo hacia su trabajo como debía ser, firme y sin contemplaciones.

En todo su tiempo en la base subterránea se había mantenido con una venda en los ojos solo para poder desarrollar la habilidad de refinar el ojo de la mente, tampoco es que pudiese esquivar todo, aun tropezaba con algo en el momento menos esperado por la imperfección de su radar interno, pero definitivamente estaba mucho mejor que cuando había iniciado. Por otro lado, sospechaba que el resto de las personas colocaban cosas por su camino como obstáculos improvisados, no había ninguna málica en ello, pero supuso que solo seguían ordenes pues todo el personal en la base subterránea era totalmente militar, algo como el servicio secreto y el área 51 combinados, la base era tan ridículamente avanzada para su tiempo que parecía algo sacado de los creadores de Final Fantasy o Halo Wars y eso era decir mucho.

En cuanto a las pequeñas dificultades en su camino, los soldados solo seguían órdenes, puede que conociera la persona con el rango más alto en todo el lugar pero él estaba en el fondo de la cadena de mando y dado su rango… no esperaría algún trato especial por tener algún conocido.

Ellos caminaron por lo que debería ser algunos treinta o cuarenta minutos entre pasillos escaleras y elevadores que ascendía y descendían según la ruta tomada por su superior, nada en el mundo debía ser más avanzado que este lugar, incluso en los próximos dos o tres siglos venideros, aun no sabía cómo diablos siquiera era posible, pero ¡Hey!… estaba en un universo paralelo de un mundo de ficción, cualquier cosa era posible si tenían las circunstancias y los recursos necesarios.

La base no estaba compuesta exclusivamente de Británicos, allí habían personas de todo tipo de nacionalidad, solo que cada uno de ellos figuraba como desaparecido o muerto en acción en los registros civiles y militares estándar, una pequeña parte de ellos portaba una mascaras con algún rasgo distintivo como por ejemplo animales o seres fantásticos de obras literarias he incluso caricaturas. Las "sombras" eran personas creativas cuando se trataba de cosas alineadas a su trabajo para mantener sus identidades secretas que era primordial, por otro lado, también eran nombrados por diferentes códigos, ya sea un patrón numérico o un simple sobrenombre por las máscaras, algo que si era sincero consigo mismo le recordaba a nombres de usuario para una cuenta en internet.

Solo se limitaban cuando eran desplegados en algún lugar, mientras, la gente seguía con sus vidas como lo hacía cualquiera, era extraño pero hasta el momento no habían surgido ninguna clase de inconvenientes al respecto. Pero como también habían personas excéntricas también existían expertos en permanecer ocultos a plena vista, sus "niñeros" era un vivo ejemplo de ello, para cualquiera que pudiese verlos solo eran un grupo de soldados retirados o con lazos militares que compartían una amistad familiar, tal vez solo eran una persona al azar o si lo requerían podían ser como un fantasma pero como sus nombres lo decían, si uno de ellos era asignado a una persona este individuo jamás estaría verdaderamente presente, solo porque serian la oscuridad que los observaría a plena luz sin que nadie supiera la realidad en la que se encontraran. Pero… ¿Cómo era posible obtener semejante personal? Solo tenía algunas conjeturas, pero de la que sospechaba más era el método "Bourne" es así como le gustaba referirse a tales formas tan contundentes de proceder, no es que las personas entendieran su referencia sin primero ver la película, además, no aun no existía tal referencia en las pantallas de cine.

El personal variaba desde niños recién nacidos hasta hombres y mujeres adultos y uno que otro anciano encargado de las funciones técnicas. Por lo tanto, no es que fuese el único niño de su edad en el lugar, pero era extraño verlos caminado junto a un oficial de alto rango o caminado con los ojos vendados por toda la base de manera tan casual. Por lo general, los niños se mantenían en un sector apartado para que estos vivieran sus tempranas vidas en la capacitación, los adolescentes eran algo más común en los pasillos, pero estos solo se limitaban a un comportamiento totalmente marcial como si fuera algo mecánico y no hablaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo, aún no entendía completamente como le había hecho el General para que todo fuera tan conveniente.

Aun así, no es que se encontraran totalmente aislados de la parte mundana, al contrario, pero entonces ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo se podría mantener la estricta seguridad o al menos una lo suficientemente funcional para continuar con todo esto? Simple, la base solo era conocida por ser un rumor del cual nadie podía autentificar o localizar sin primero ser llevado por alguien autorizado a hacerlo y cuando esto era así, solo se podía transitar por el único sector disponible a los visitantes. Cuando dijo que la base en si era una combinación extraña en el mejor de los casos realmente estaba seguro de ello, de hecho no estaría sorprendido si la tecnología y el metodismo fuesen llevadas a América desde este lugar para construir el área 51 y otros tantos que existieron a lo largo de la historia en diferentes lugares del mundo, de ser así, ciertamente este lugar tenía todas las condiciones o los recursos para llevarlo a cabo.

Pero volviendo a las áreas "cercanas a la superficie", bueno… todo era lo bastante extenso y grande como para permitirlo. Supuso que los constructores o "Aquellos que estuvieron antes" habían dejado las instrucciones adecuadas para que el lugar se mantuviese a flote.

Pero lo más impactante no era el lugar, admitía que era sorprendente he increíble incluso para sus estándares futurísticos, lo más impresionante era que en la base coexistían con magos… si, magos capas de lanzar fuego, levitar objetos y hacer cosas paranormales y sobrehumanas o debería de decir "Magus" esa era la definición para estas personas, algunas silabas diferentes pero aun hacían magia como cualquier otro mago oculto en el mundo mágico. La diferencia era que toda la magia de esta clase de magos era en base a la razón y el estudio mediante la lógica en combinación con la ciencia y todas las ramas de la razón a manos de los humanos, ya sea filosofía, arte, matemática, literatura o cualquier cosa que pudiesen investigar, siempre que hubiese algo para lograr cualquier clase de logro y ese algo fuera accesible no había una razón para no… tomar todo lo que este material pudiese ofrecer.

Incluso el hombre que caminaba junto a él estaba impregnado en la inconfundible esencia de la magia, sin embargo, a diferencia de los magos en este universo estos tenían una diferencial imperceptible en su interior, al igual que él tenían una especie de red que servían como conductores de magia. No portaban su poder como los magos nativos o al menos no los convencionales, no necesitaban explícitamente una varita para lanzar su poder, esta gente usaba su propio cuerpo y mente como catalizadores, ellos eran su propia varita y los caminos espirituales en su interior reemplazaban el funcionamiento de un núcleo, fue algo que en su descubrimiento lo dejó sin aliento pero al final todo resultó conveniente.

Solo tenia algún tipo de pista y era aquella capsula que ingirió cuando probaron el primer prototipo de armadura y la sala virtual, sabia que se fabricó algún tipo de suero y se hicieron algunos ajustes genéticos, no era difícil imaginar cuando las instalaciones contaban con un gran numero de laboratorios. Aun así, era difícil de creer el nivel de tecnología que tenía la base…

\- Estamos aquí – dijo el severo instructor deteniéndose frente a una puerta – te veré en otra ocasión, Cabo. Que tengas feliz resto del día. – y con eso se despidió dejando al muchacho mallugado, con suerte aun encontraría algo de café en la zona de almuerzo.

Una vez que el oficial se había machado, los guardias que custodiaban la puerta lo dejaron pasar sin molestarse en darle más que un simple vistazo curioso, no tenía que preguntar para saber que tenía la toda su atención, diseccionando con la mirada, buscando alguna anormalidad en lo que sea que buscaran. Segundos después la puerta automática se abrió permitiéndole el paso, el lugar era una oficina de estilo clásico como se esperaría de cualquier anciano pero en vez de encontrar todas las cosas a base de papel, madera y una conglomeración de libros, habían trazos tecnológicos por todo el lugar, la oficina era elegante y organizada, a su juicio se veía como una elegante de su propio tiempo, lo cual debería impresionarlo aún más pero teniendo en cuenta la clases de lugar en el que estaba era algo comprensible.

Una de las cosas que realmente sobresaltaban en todo el lugar era la enorme vidriera luminiscente detrás de escritorio donde se encontraba la persona a cargo de toda esta maravilla tecnológica de alto secreto, el General, pero para unos poco era conocido como, abuelo. El hombre se encontraba firmando unos documentos de algún tipo, tal vez revisando algún informe de los laboratorios, no podría decir.

\- 01 – el anciano simplemente dijo sin molestarse a mirar al muchacho frente a él y siguió leyendo el informe en sus manos, no es que necesitara tal cosa pues sabía quién era a la perfección. A fin de cuentas, estaba en contante seguimiento con el muchacho desde hace un buen tiempo, dejándolo complacido por su desarrollo.

\- Señor - saludó Thomás con un saludo militar para volver a su posición estándar con las manos en su espalda.

\- ¿Ya te familiarizaste con nuestras instalaciones, soldado? – preguntó el general mientras sacaba una pipa de un cajón en el escritorio y la encendía con un mechero que había tomado de su escritorio para relajarse, expulsando el humo en forma de anillos después de un momento.

\- En efecto, señor. Los instructores han sido más que cordiales durante mi estadía en la base…. Demasiado diría yo. – finalizó Thomás frunciendo el ceño por un repentino espasmo fruto de esa última patada en su espalda baja durante su entrenamiento minutos atrás, en definitiva no fue una de sus mejores… situaciones.

Por un momento el silencio cubrió toda la pequeña oficina mientras lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido que producía el movimiento de las hojas o el trazado del bolígrafo con la cual el general acababa de firmar todos los papeles en su posesión.

\- Déjame contarte una parte de una singular historia. Hace mucho tiempo existía un hombre, este hombre era como cualquier otro. Tenía dos manos, una cabeza y sangraba como cualquiera pero un día este hombre se vio forzado a emprender un viaje, uno que cambiaría su vida tal y como la conocía. Dime, 01… ¿Sabes por qué el ser humano está en constante cambio?

Curioso por aquella pregunta Thomás pensó por unos instantes para profundizar en ella ¿Por qué el constante cambio? ¿Cuál era el motivo de la transformación? ¿Cuál era el verdadero sentido del trayecto? Estas preguntas podrían parecer simples pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, era como dar la respuesta al sentido de la vida o una para la llamada "paz" que todo el mundo prefería pero la verdad era otra. El concepto de paz no existía como tal, llegar a ese término era imposible. Tal vez, al ver su rostro en medio de su reflexión el anciano al vivir más tiempo en este mundo pudo ver su inseguridad o simplemente esperaba tal resultado con una pregunta que estaba destinada a no ser respondida, no sabría con plena seguridad, no en ese momento, eso era seguro.

\- Es difícil dar una respuesta contundente ¿Verdad? La cosa es que este hombre a plena vista podría ser como el resto, nadie puede dar un veredicto sin profundizar en la situación, sería como juzgar una manzana cuando nunca has conocido nada de ella, podrías suponer ante su aspecto y el alrededor que la compone pero siempre habrá incertidumbre bajo la cascara que oculta lo que es en realidad la manzana, es lo mismo con este hombre. – dijo el anciano mientras observaba el "exterior" desde su "ventanal" resplandeciente.

Lo que en realidad estaban observando era una pantalla y en esta se proyectaba un escenario que podría llamar hermoso, lleno de flores al finalizar la primavera y entrando el otoño en medio de una pequeña colina en una cordillera de montañas con un pueblo bastante grande pero no lo suficiente para compararlo con una ciudad pequeña, al parecer el abuelo también era una persona de vistas únicas.

Después que este hombre arribara a estas nuevas tierras, tierras que literalmente podrían ser un mundo nuevo, lleno de oportunidades, con todo lo que su mente pudiera crear y sus frágiles manos construir… es como descubrir un tesoro inmenso pero a la vez maldito. La cosa es que este hombre que llamaremos, Cero. Era similar a todos los que estaban en aquellas tierras pero su mente estaba siglos, tal vez, casi milenos por delante de aquellas personas y en su conocimiento sabía que no podría construir nada solo, no con los humildes recursos con los que había llegado. La cosa es que, su primera dificultad era entenderse con las otras personas, Cero no podía comprender más de una de cada diez palabras pero con tiempo y gracias a su rápido aprendizaje finalmente superó aquella barrera entre él y la gente de estas nuevas tierras.

\- Veo. – dijo Thomas en comprensión ante tal obstáculo, era de lo mismo que padecía la humanidad sin importar en que época se encontrara, sería la misma situación de muchos inmigrantes en cualquier con esperanzas de una vida mejor en otro país que por lo general era mucho más avanzado, si no, el individuo no se molestaría en tener siquiera una sola palabra en su vocabulario en este otro idioma.

Veras, estas tierras tenían algo en particular, como muchas que estaban alrededor de esta, en este nuevo horizonte lleno de posibilidades existía algo que Cero creía como fabulas o mitos infantiles. ¿Conoces la ley de la probabilidad? Bueno en tu caso es muy probable.

\- Por su puesto señor. La regla de la adición o regla de la suma establece que la **probabilidad** de ocurrencia de cualquier evento en particular es igual a la suma de las **probabilidades** individuales, si es que los eventos son mutuamente excluyentes, es decir, que dos no pueden ocurrir al mismo tiempo pero… en palabras simples es que cualquier cosa por más improbable que sea si al menos existe la remota posibilidad entonces podría pasar en una de muchas circunstancias, de hecho es similar al multiverso, sí.

\- Tal y como esperaba, es correcto. Aquella cosa tan improbable de hecho existía, solo que lo descubriría poco después, mientras tanto, Cero se había destacado sobre los otros y un día un grupo de hombres y mujeres poderosos le encomendaron un trabajo. Aquellas personas sin lugar a dudas estaban sobre la chusma que consideraban campesinos bajos que debían servirles y esa gente no tenía reparos en dejárselo saber a este extranjero en sus tierras.

\- Nobles – dijo Thomás entendiendo que clase de personas componían a este grupo.

\- En efecto, sin importar el lugar o la época los nobles siempre serán un verdadero fastidio. La cuestión es que el pueblo también tenía que cumplir con las exigencias de este grupo, ningún campesino osaría desafiar a su señor, incluso Cero que estaba adelantado a su tiempo entendía algo tan fundamental, por eso, cuando se esperaba que la tarea fuese en meses y tal vez un año, con la ayuda de todos y la supervisión de este hombre de otra tierra el pueblo pudo completar la tarea en menos de la mitad del tiempo esperado de forma impecable. La tarea fue tan bien ejecutada que los nobles quedaron impresionados aunque no todos estuvieron dispuestos a admitirlo. Con el tiempo las tareas fueron llegando al pueblo y a Cero por su eficacia, Nobles de otros lugares acudieron a él y toda clase de persona, también ganó muchos títulos como Erudito, Sabio, Monge, Ermitaño, Guerrero, Asesino, Curandero y muchos más pero había uno que deseaba sobre todos los otros y un día gracias a sus logros unos de los nobles con cual tenía buena relación comercial le abrió las puertas a sus tierras empujado por la curiosidad y la intriga por saber que motivaba a este hombre de ningún lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasó después, señor? – preguntó Thomás interesado por este personaje en la historia narraba el hombre mayor.

\- Eso mi querido muchacho es algo que a medida que pase el tiempo descubrirás – dijo el anciano tras una momentánea sonrisa – de todos modos, devuelta a los negocios. Pronto, dentro de unos pocos días volverás a JHQ1-7, confió que mantengas el mismo o mayor grado de eficiencia, recuerda que la ineptitud no está permitida – finalizó el hombre con tono que dejaba entender que estaba hablando lo suficientemente serio, cortando la cordialidad de manera abrupta. Ya no era una charla de parientes, conocidos o la charla de un anciano con un joven curioso por la inexperiencia de los años, lo que quedaba era un líder dando una orden directa a su subordinado, ni más ni menos.

\- ¡Señor, si señor! - dijo Thomás de manera marcial comprendiendo al instante la situación a fin de cuentas existían lugares donde habían agentes individuales operando en diversas áreas en el mundo y él estaba encargado del sector JHQ1-7 aunque no podría completar el sector, no al menos dentro de una década debido a las interferencias que estaban pasando actualmente.

**-0-**

**Estación Kings Cross, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Ciertamente el lugar era interesante, viéndolo de manera objetiva podía entender el motivo por el cual el niño de oro se encontró en este lugar en el momento que estaba en el limbo. Si realmente volviera a ser un niño de doce años mentalmente también estaría fascinado por la estación de ferrocarril llena de cosas extrañas y personas igual de desconcertantes, esto a lo sumo era lo más parecido que podía pensar a un parque de diversiones o Disneylandia, aunque, no es que recordara visitar dicho lugar.

De todos modos, había llegado con sus padres hace un cuarto de hora y pudieron encontrase con los Granger, tras los saludos los niños, o sea, Germione y él habían dejado a los adultos conversar tranquilamente, apartándose un poco mientras merodeaban el lugar y de paso ambos se ponían al día de los acontecimientos que no fueron comunicados en la correspondencia durante las vacaciones. Sin embargo, podía notar la extraña atmósfera de tensión en el aire o más bien, la extraña incomodidad que al parecer sentía la bruja más brillante de los años inferiores de Gryffindor que más allá de las presentaciones o las respuestas vagas aún no había dicho nada sin que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Aunque… sus cartas, las últimas dos para ser más precisos habían sido… diferentes. No por el tipo de letra o la textura del papel de dicha época actual que consideraba anticuado, no, lo que le inquietaba era algo más profundo he intimo a nivel personal.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo van tus clases de danza? – preguntó Thomás para agrietar el helo metafórico formado entre ellos, era eso o nada pues no era algo que fuese directamente de su incumbencia pero si era problema de Germione Granger definitivamente le concernía.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, más bien pareció pensar su respuesta antes de dignarse a mirar sus pies mientras titubeaba en medio del bullicio de la estación en susurros. Tal cosa solo lo hizo levantar una de sus cejas, para un observador exterior a la escena parecería que se estuviese preguntando por el motivo del comportamiento de la niña, como si realmente se encontrara ofendido por un trato tan ajeno y desconocido a su persona pero la verdad era que estaba tratando de analizar todo el comportamiento de la niña en todo su tiempo durante y después de estadía en Hogwart.

\- Yo… las clases de danza están bien, supongo. – dijo Hermione tímidamente y con tono bajo al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar mirar al rostro a Thomás. – solo… solo he tomado una pausa por el momento.

Si se tratara de otra persona posiblemente no le diera un segundo pensamiento o un primero para ser mucho más claro, ni si quiera le importaría si tal comportamiento tan… retraído fuese de hecho del "niño que vivió" pero la cosa era que no le importaba un comino el chico profético o su amigo pelirrojo… o la mayoría de las personas que por lo general era casi todo el mundo. Incluso ahora el interés que lo motivaba a prestar atención a la chica era por el valor que esta tenía como personaje único. Aun había un reptil gigante capaz de matar bajo el castillo y ella era la pieza clave para que Potter o quien sea lo bastante loco para salir a cazar el monstruo decidiera hacerlo pero esto era un comportamiento que no podía simplemente obviar como si fuera nada.

\- Y dime… ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia? Seguramente aprovecharon el tiempo para poner al día sobre algunas cosas, tus padre parecen renovados diría yo. – dijo observando a los adultos en lo que parecía una charla ociosa pero también mirando a la niña por el rabillo de su ojo, a fin de cuentas, estaba muy al pendiente del lenguaje corporal de Hermione. – por otro lado, tus padres parecen agradarles mucho a los míos, es en estos casos cuando los observo con tranquilidad y me doy cuenta que en otra vida, una completamente normal y mundana, es bastante probable que también fuésemos amigos.

\- Si, viéndolo de esa manera es… muy probable… creo. – dijo Hemione mientras observaba a los adultos. Era bueno ver a sus padres divertirse o que pasaran tiempo con amigos más jóvenes, bueno, no es que la diferencia de edad fuera tanto como para y llamarlo exagerado. Es cierto que sus padres decidieron tener hijos un poco tarde, por eso para otros podrían parecer un poco… viejos. No, ella sacudió su cabeza negándose a recordar, ahora tenía amigos y ya no era un bicho raro.

Mm… por lo tanto, no tenía nada que ver con tensión familiar, no podían culparlo, los Granger eran personas agradables pero todos tenían sus trapos sucios escondidos en el cajón de ropas. Hermione se convertiría en una mujer brillante y hermosa, puede que no fuese el caso, al menos no aun pero hipotéticamente podría serlo y jamás darse cuenta de ello. Teniendo el potencial que la chica tenia podría pertenecer a la élite social mágica o mundana por igual, como padres la prioridad siempre seria su hija y como tal tendrían en preferencia la clase de círculo social como lo haría cualquier purista de sangre, no solo un mago, noble o persona de poder, los humanos estaban predispuestos al poder y como tal lo abrazaron sin un segundo pensamiento. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, tal comportamiento era completamente normal y hasta justificable hasta cierto punto, si se tratara de sí mismo no sería la excepción.

\- He notado que nuestras madres suelen disfrutar mucho más que nuestros padres el tiempo de socialización – dijo Thomás probando las aguas en busca de suerte y si no fuese por su autocontrol sonreiría ante el pequeño hallazgo. – por otro lado, las chicas normalmente son mucho más comunicativas, una habilidad que por desgracia papá no domina a la perfección, lastima.

\- Eso creo – dijo Hermione incomoda por el extraño ambiente ¿Desde cuándo las conversaciones con Thomás se habían convertido en algo tan pesado?

Puede que no lo pareciera pero en esos momentos Thomás analizaba el ambiente y la chica con bastante escrutinio, por lo cual, cuando ella pareció encogerse susceptiblemente al mencionar su madre, supo que tenía que ser algo relacionado entre madre e hija. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era darle algo con lo que pudiera conversar o que captara su interés, bueno, de todos modos tarde o temprano acabarían enterándose.

\- Durante nuestra ausencia en el castillo he notado que algunos animales son mucho más curiosos que otros y accidentalmente experimenté con uno de ellos, te sorprendería lo útiles que pueden ser de vez en cuando.

\- Supongo que sí. A veces me pregunto qué clase de trucos pueden hacer las mascotas mágicas que tienen los… ¡Espera! – chilló la chica repentinamente la niña logrando sobresaltar unos cuantos transeúntes que justamente pasaba junto a ellos - ¡hiciste magia! – acusó la niña con una mirada reprocharte mientras esperaba que los caminantes cercanos se alejaran un poco pero al ver que cada vez que lograban estar solo otros más llegaban y caminaban junto a ellos, Hermione tomó de la mano al niño insensato y caminaron hacia una esquina solitaria para retomar la conversación, eso sí, no sin antes observar asegurarse que estuviese un poco apartados de las personas y reprenderlo en murmullos - ¡Hacer magia fuera del castillo está estrictamente prohibido! ¡Romperán tu varita y te expulsaran! – sermoneó con respiración casi errática.

\- Tranquila, cariño. – dijo Thomás tratando de tranquilizar la niña – Vamos, respira conmigo, inhala - dijo tomando grandes cantidades del preciado oxígeno en el plano sobrenatural – eso es, ahora una vez más pero con calma… perfecto. Ahora mírame – dijo logrando que los ojos de la niña y los suyos se conectaran para retomar la charla con un tono de seguridad pero amable – no he utilizado la varita en lo más mínimo, de hecho solo experimentaba con el fuljo de poder interno y si de casualidad las autoridades del estatuto de secreto notaran mis actividades se darían cuenta de que a lo sumo solo se trataría de algún tipo de magia accidental provocados por un primer año, ni más ni menos.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó la niña buscado cualquier duda en los argumentos del chico.

\- Si – Thomás respondió con total seguridad.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bueno… si realmente lo crees, aunque no apruebo esto.

\- Muy consciente de ello – finalizó con un pequeño silencio hasta que ambos estallaron en una pequeña risa liberando mucha tensión acumulada y logrando que Hermione volviese a actuar un poco más acorde a lo que sabía.

Pronto el ferrocarril se pudo escuchar de forma estruendosa en toda la estación indicando que los estudiantes y aquellos con destino al castillo mágico debían abordar. La mayoría de los niños se despedían de sus tutores con abrazos y alguno que otro intercambio de palabras, tal vez con algún tipo de consejo o la promesa de estar en comunicación por medio de cartas. La verdad era que la magia podía ser bastante flexible por lo que seguramente los magos tenían que tener sus métodos alternos a un postal entregado por aves volando a cientos de millas de distancia, ha, la magia de ser un mago.

De todos modos, Hermione y él se despidieron de sus padres y tomaron una cabina solitaria, tanto ella como él eran amantes de la tranquilidad aunque de vez en cuando la niña era propensa a conversaciones aleatorias bastantes prolongadas. Uno pensaría que con la apariencia, madurez y personalidad la niña seguramente era propensa a cortar las charlas ocasionales porque simplemente tenía muchas de ellas. Ella era una ávida conversadora respecto a todo lo genérico, mucho materia para charlas y mucho que escoger, pero la verdad es que su contante parloteo solo era un método de defensa para callar sus propios pensamientos que la atormentaban, los niños eran y siempre serán criaturas maleables, después de todo, es en esa edad donde sus personalidades comienzan a tomar forma.

\- Aún estoy preocupada por Harry. No ha contestado ninguna de mis cartas y no he podido verlo, es como si ni siquiera hubiese abordado el tren. – dijo Hermione apartando sus ojos de los tomos correspondientes al segundo año, a ella le gustaba leer y más si se tenía en cuenta que el susodicho libro era sobre uno de los cursos nuevos, definitivamente ella estaría tomando tantos como sea posible mientras completara su educación mágica, había perdido contra Thomás por el puesto de mejor estudiante en primer año, un golpe duro para su orgullo, sin embargo, ya tenía planes para evitar el mismo resultado. – Tampoco he notado algún rastro de Ronald o los gemelos lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que, bueno… son los gemelos Weasley, son alborotadores naturales.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por el grupo de bobos. Por cierto, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor. – dijo Thomás mientras observaba las montañas atreves del cristal de su cabina.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - dijo curiosa la niña. Era la primera vez que su amigo le pediría algo personal desde que se habían conocido y mentiría si dijera que no quería saber. - ¿Hay algo mal?

\- No, no hay nada mal. Solo quería saber si podrías ayudarme con mi investigación. ¿Recuerdas los lentes que te presté durante nuestra noche de juegos? Quisiera que las llevaras puesta lo más que pudieras durante todo este año. He tratado de mejorarla pero pensé que, tal vez, con tu ayuda y algunas sugerencias lograré hacer la cosa un poco más versátil. Eso es, si estas dispuesta, por supuesto. – finalizó Thomás extendiendo el objeto en una mano. Era una excusa poco trabajada y floja pero si las cosas resultaban bien no necesitaría una explicación más complicada que esa, a fin de cuentas, realmente estaba trabajando en la cosa, además, tal vez, lo que tenía planeado en caso de ser necesario le ahorrara molestia a todos este año.

\- Mm… - tarareó la chicha mientras toqueteaba sus labios. La verdad era que tal "juguete" como clasificaba el objeto que el niño frente a ella extendía en su mano era bastante impresionante. La cosa otorgaba una cantidad de información que si bien no era igual a la de los grandes y polvorientos tomos de la biblioteca era significativa, era más asertiva y especifica que cualquier libro de texto, muy útil para el tipo de persona como él o ella - A mí ya me parece bastante impresionante tal y como es ahora. Ya es bastante impresionante que la casa parezca tener conciencia propia o grabe piezas de información pero debo preguntar… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer con esos lentes?

Bueno, en realidad sus lentes podían hacer todo eso y unas cuantas cosas más, el límite de la magia solo era marcado hasta donde el taumaturgo estuviera dispuesto a marcar las fronteras. El mundo mágico ya tenía muchos objetos con funciones magias, tantos que se implementaban para casi cualquier cosas pero la mayoría de ellos eran inútiles en verdaderas situaciones de necesidad. Los hijos de las hadas, los "Fay" como le gustaba referirse a ellos, podían hacer todo tipo de logro si decidieran ir más allá de sus obsoletas prácticas. Es decir, podían hacer que una escoba volara o crear teletrasportadores pero estos no podían volar, no tenían algo parecido a un aeropuerto y si bien podían "aparecerse" el rango logrado muy inferior al objeto encantado. Tampoco era que fueran incapaces de hacer tal logro, Voldemort, Snape y el vampiro muerto podían volar sin ayuda, más bien pensaba que la incapacidad de "ir más allá" de debía al hecho de que estas personas vivían sus vidas como si aún el mundo medio milenio atrás, por esas misma razón no se molestaban en actualizar sus usos prácticos, simplemente no tenían la necesidad, punto.

\- Solo quiero desarrollar mis habilidades lo mejor posible, eso es todo, a fin de cuentas esa fue la razón por la que estoy aquí. Una vez que toda esta etapa del castillo encantado termine volveré a retomar mi vida. – dijo entregándole los lentes a la niña para volver a ver las montañas desde el cristal. – terminaré los últimos años de mi educación mientras soy soldado del ejército, fundare mi propia empresa. Si las cosas van bien conoceré una buena chica y posteriormente formemos una familia, lo típico de un emprendedor supongo.

\- Más bien, eres alguien muy ambicioso. No lo tomes a mal pero supongo que es algo que los demás llamarían una actitud muy "Slytherin" – dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto con sus dedos en el apartado de la casa de las serpientes de manera divertida.

\- Somos los llamados "Sangre sucia", Hermione. Además, la vida continúa. – dijo Thomás sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. No se molestaría en tratar de endulzar la realidad y menos cuando posiblemente tenía la chica más impresionante del mundo al frente, además, mientras más rápido aceptara que de hecho eran invasores, mejor sería para ella.

Hermione hiso una mueca de desagrado ante aquel nombre tan despectivo. No era ajena al término, de hecho, se lo habían recordado una cantidad de veces de las que más pudiera recordar, y eso solo fue en su primer año. Aun así, tal… termino para personas como ellos eran degradantes, era una verdadera pena que el mundo lleno de maravillas que había imaginado estuviese tan corroído desde su núcleo, realmente fue una verdadera decepción.

\- Te ayudaré tanto como pueda, aunque sigo pensando que estas exagerando un poco con esto.

\- Agradezco que le des una oportunidad a esto y oficialmente, bienvenida al proyecto. – dijo Thomás estirando su mano.

\- Será un placer. – dijo Hermione reuniendo si mano con la el chico en un apretón, aunque lo hizo de forma renuente y un tanto tímida.

Una vez que el expreso finalizó su trayecto en Hogsmeade, decidieron husmear en una que otra tienda viendo los diversos productos. Le había costado un poco conversar a la chica que sus amigos pronto estarían con ellos y que aunque se tratara de los gemelos problemas de todo el castillo mágico eran más responsables de lo que pensaba. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando la pequeña caminata, la niña era una persona culta incluso a esa edad y dado que había pasado sus vacaciones bajo tierra el pequeño paseo era más que bienvenido, fue luego de una habida charla sobre los telescopios encantados y sus usos prácticos infravalorados que finalmente pudieron un hombre enorme con una exuberante barba cuando vieron al niño profetizado, aunque este último parecía tener rotos uno de los cristales de sus anteojos.

\- ¡Harry,Hagrid, por aquí! – Gritó Hermione llamando la atención de las personas en cuestión.

Hagrid era enorme en comparación con la multitud transeúnte, el tipo sobresaltaba como un pulgar dolorido y palpitante. Por otro lado, Harry parecía muy pequeño al lado del mitad gigante, parecía un poco más alto y con facciones más definidas a las de un adolescente y viéndolo detalladamente sí que tenía mucho parecido con su difunto padre, bueno, a Snape no le fascinará eso era un hecho confirmado con adelantos.

\- Hagrid, joven Potter. – dijo asintiendo levemente como reconocimiento cortes.

\- Hola muchachos. – saludó Hagrid de forma jovial.

\- Que gusto volver a verlos. – dijo Harry aliviado. Perderse en esta cosa de transporte por la chimenea ya había sido bastante malo pero hacerlo en un lugar tan peligroso como un lugar donde solo rondaban magos oscuros definitivamente sería la guinda del pastel, ya era bastante malo que todos lo reconocieran por su cicatriz y absolutamente no quería ser conocido como un muerto.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tus anteojos? – dijo Hermione alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Bueno… – dijo Harry tratando de pensar en una manera de explicarle como un elfo loco había estado secuestrando su correo o su posterior fuga con los Weasley, aunque, conociendo a la chica posiblemente le brindara un sermón ´por sus actos llenos de imprudencia.

\- Día complicado ¿Verdad? – dijo Thomás ayudando al muchacho a disipar su incomodidad. La verdad es que no creía que Potter les explicara su pequeño recorrido de la mañana, aunque, estaba más interesado por el auto volador que otra cosa.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso – Hermione con varita en mano. Solo le tomó un breve vistazo al cristal agrietado por medio del par de gafas que ella misma tenia puesta. Sinceramente, aun creía que Thomás solo estaba exagerando con la cosa, el objeto ya era bastante útil de por sí, incluso le mostro un rápido análisis de la condición de los anteojos recomendando una reparación. Fue como tener una pantalla en sus ojos, de todos modos, la cosa era lo suficientemente sensible para recomendar intervenir ya sea con el método tradicional o con el uso de la magia y también una rápida recomendación del hechizo adecuado para ello. - **¡Oculos Reparo!** \- finalizó efectivamente reparando el cristal, se sentía muy orgullosa de su habilidad con la magia, incluso antes de que la grieta en el cristal desapareciera sabía que el hechizo había sido un existo, no necesitaba fijarse en el posterior aviso frente a sus ojos que de corroboraba su existo.

\- Seriamente, debería memorizar eso. – dijo Harry tras inspeccionar el objeto que había quedado como nuevo.

Todos parecieron compartir una pequeña risa divertida e inocente por tal aclaración, incluso Thomás curvó sus labios por un breve momento. Sin embargo tal sonrisa terminó casi de inmediato al recordar que de hecho, aún tenían que buscar los últimos útiles de estudio para su segundo periodo en el castillo, no es que hacer eso le incomodara, no, su molestia se debía a que tendrían que estar en el mismo lugar que el payaso tan pronto, cada vez que pensaba en el farsante solo podía resoplar con burla.

Incluso tras ver como el hombre con sangre de gigantes se despedía de ellos y posteriormente ser arrastrados por Hermione a un lugar que para todas las molestia era la fuente de su malestar. Bueno, que sea lo que el destino quisiera, como decía el dicho; no se puede nadar contra la corriente.

Y si las cosas verdaderamente fuesen así, entonces, para desafiar el destino, tomaría la gran ola de su vida de forma paralela a la corriente, el resto… se movería en consecuencia.

**-0-**

**Y aquí estamos luego de una gran, gran pausa.**

**Creo que finalmente estoy saliendo de ese molesto bloqueo y agradezco a quienes son lo suficiente amables para sacrificar un poco de su tiempo para leer este trabajo. También tengo unas palabras para quienes dejaron un comentario en este y mis otros proyectos… muchas gracias por el apoyo. Sé que leer lo que escribo la mayoría de veces puede ser confuso o agotador, la verdad es que poco a poco gracias a esto mejor a pasos de bebé, pero lo importante es perfeccionar, mejorar a base de retoques y ustedes son el motor que mueven todo esto, muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Una vez dicho eso, vamos a la historia:**

**Como habrán notado he usado términos y métodos diferentes a los nativos del universo de esta gran saga. Creo que es una manera de expandir los horizontes, por otro lado también sé que me estoy sujetado mucho del guion original y que por eso no hay grandes cambios como uno esperaría pero con el inicio del segundo año eso va a cambiar. En este año hay muchos huecos que podrían explotarse de manera eficiente y creo que lo que más o menos tengo planeado les gustará, si quieren saber más, bueno… van a tener que recorrer este camino conmigo, muchas gracias por todo y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi trabajo. **


End file.
